Saying I Will
by DameM
Summary: To return Ichigo to his "Substitute Shinigami" status, Rukia is assigned to stay by his side, even to the point of going to college.  And it all starts in the typical Ichigo/Rukia reunion fashion- at Ichigo's expense.
1. The Happy Reunion

_A/N: As promised, here's a new story._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The "Happy" Reunion_

Rukia stood in front of her captain, schooling her features not to show her nervousness and her hope. From the moment she had left the Living World, she had purposely hid her feelings from the rest of the Gotei Thirteen and her adopted clan. She hadn't wanted anyone, especially the Kuchiki elders to know how much she missed Ichigo.

"Is Urahara sure of his information?"

"As sure as he can be at the present time. That is why the soutaicho has asked me to send you back there. We want him to recover his reiatsu before he dies. The Captain Commander has finally acknowledged the contributions Ichigo-kun made to the Gotei and how valuable an ally he is."

"I understand."

"My sources tell me that our Shinigami daiko is preparing to leave for an upper education facility known as a university. That is, unless I misunderstand the situation, much like our academy. Kuchiki-san, I want you with him at all times. Exposure to your reiatsu might jumpstart his faster than if you just kept an eye on him from a distance. As this institution also has requirements for entry, you're going to have to apply yourself in your studies and use the memory modifier."

"Yes, sir." Rukia turned to leave, pausing only when Ukitake cleared his throat. "Taicho?"

"Make it clear to him that I will not be pleased should he lose his badge again."

"Don't worry, sir," Rukia said, a sinister smile appearing. It was the first sign of emotion from her in a long time. "I'll drive the point home."

"Good, your brother is waiting to see you before you leave." The white haired captain watched her go, sighing. His two third seats sat poised, waiting for his orders but were for once silent. "She was never meant for this world so soon," he said to their unasked questions. "A soul that couldn't find a true home among other souls. I wonder if anyone else saw that she wasn't happy without him."

"Sir?"

"There are two sides to Rukia Kuchiki, Kiyone. The side she shows the world, and her true self, which she shows to Ichigo Kurosaki." An unfeeling Shinigami she was not, although that was what she had been trying to show the world ever since she returned to her duties here. Ukitake just hoped that she'd find the happiness she lacked here with Ichigo.

Rukia knocked softly on her brother's office door, waiting until he gave her permission to enter before sliding the shoji back and stepping into the room. "Nii-sama," she said, bowing politely. She kept the mask on, not wanting her brother to see her excitement. He had never approved of Ichigo and Rukia rather thought that it was because they were both proud men who didn't back down when they got a notion into their heads and thought that they were right, regardless of what anyone else said or evidence to the contrary. Of course, if anyone were to suggest that they were alike, there would be a bloodbath that would surprise even Kenpachi.

"You are going to live with the ryoka boy again."

"Yamamoto-soutaicho's orders. He wants Ichigo to become a Shinigami daiko again before he dies."

"Ukitake-taicho informs me that Kurosaki is going to be living on his own during his advanced studies. You will not live in a small, dingy place the size of your room here. And you certainly will not be living in the barracks provided by the academy."

"I understand, Nii-sama. I will tell Ichigo to find a place of sufficient size."

"There is no need. You will deliver this into his hands and I have made financial arrangements with Urahara so that you will not be required to be dependent on the ryoka. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Nii-sama. Thank you." Rukia bowed again, and turned to leave.

"Rukia." Byakuya rarely said her name, and she stopped, looking back at him. "I realize you have not been happy here but do not forget that you are a Kuchiki and my sister."

He saw the ice melt briefly in her eyes and sighed to himself. His guess had been correct. The young girl he had adopted had always tried to hide her true thoughts and feelings from the world they lived in. It hadn't been until Ichigo's advent into their lives that he had begun to understand that she had been as remote as he because she hadn't wanted to be hurt and rejected. Byakuya had never done anything to make her feel that this was her home so he couldn't very well expect her to feel that way now, no matter what changed or how many years passed.

The fact that Kurosaki had taken her in and treated her as a _person_ rather than a creature with a noble name had allowed Rukia to blossom in a way that neither her childhood nor her position as a Shinigami could have done. He hadn't been afraid to argue with her, and he hadn't been afraid to love her. Whether the boy _knew_ he loved her was another story entirely. Ichigo Kurosaki was the quintessential older brother and the ultimate protector. Rukia had needed someone to respect her and allow her the freedom to be her own person while also needing someone who wasn't afraid to put himself in the way of danger for her too. As a Shinigami she knew her duty but she'd never had someone who had her back. As much as Byakuya hated to admit it, Kurosaki was that person.

"Thank you, Nii-sama. I will endeavor to make the clan and you proud." With one last bow, Rukia left to use the family Senkaimon to travel to the real world.

* * *

Ichigo packed the last of the boxes and sat down on his bed. Tomorrow he and his father would be travelling to the area around Tokyo University so that he could find an apartment that he could afford on his meager salary. He hadn't wanted to live in a dorm on the off chance something weird happened and a Hollow decided to come after him even though he didn't have any reiatsu anymore. An even odder occurrence would be a visit from a Shinigami and he didn't want to have to explain to a roommate why there was a stranger in their room who wanted to bunk down.

Glancing at his closet, he pushed himself to his feet and went to the other side of the room to open the door. The futon and blanket Rukia had used all that time ago was still there, waiting for her to return. Not that she would. He hadn't heard a word from her since the moment she disappeared from his sight. Sighing, he went back to sit on the bed, noticing for the first time that he had the window open. The cool breeze from the early spring evening brushed over his skin and gave him goosebumps.

"You should stop that pathetic sighing, Ichigo." The crisp voice of a woman he hadn't seen in years assaulted his ears with the insult.

"Rukia?" he questioned, wondering if he'd gone insane. Looking around him, he couldn't see where she was and finally resorted to looking out the window. Standing on the branch of the tree near his window he found her smirking back at him. She was wearing a gigai dressed much as the one that she'd had when they were in high school.

"Long time no see, idiot." He jumped back in time to avoid being hit by her fist as she sailed through the window.

"Hey, midget! Watch what you're doing." He tripped over the box nearest the bed and fell down. She towered over him, probably the only way she could when he wasn't standing. Predatory violet eyes narrowed on him as he stood. Once he'd gain his feet, she aimed for his stomach but got someplace significantly lower with her elbow.

Gasping for breath, Ichigo collapsed to his knees, wheezing. "Hmm, you've grown again. You're now _really_ freakishly tall."

"And you…Are still a midget. Welcome the hell home." Downed by a short Shinigami, he thought and fell backwards.

"Thank you, Ichigo; it's good to be home. So, when do we leave for this university?"

Ichigo was in too much pain to answer.


	2. Taking Care of A Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Taking Care of A Princess_

Ichigo gradually recovered from being hit in the groin. He sat up and looked at the small woman on his bed. "Excuse me?" he asked, her last question finally registering. "When do _we_ go?"

"Exactly. You didn't think Yamamoto-soutaicho would let you go off on your own, do you?"

"I wasn't aware that the Soul Society gave a crap about me anymore," he answered, bitterness entering his tone. "I've lost my powers and along with it…" Ichigo cut himself off, not wanting her to know the extent of his feelings.

"Someone has been watching you and your family the entire time, Ichigo. And I don't mean the Shinigami they got to replace us. Nii-sama made arrangements with Yoruichi-san to do so." Rukia got off of the bed, seeing what "normal" had done to the proud young man he'd been. His reason for protecting his family had remained but not the ability to do so. She supposed that wiping his memory would have been a blessing if it wouldn't have also been a betrayal.

Kneeling beside him, she pushed the boxes out of the way and laid his head on her lap. "I hate being 'normal,' Rukia."

"I know," she whispered. "I thought it was better this way. I never realized what it would do to you."

"I didn't either. I was okay with it at first. No ghosts hounding me, no Hollows coming after me because of my powers or in an attempt to dominate me. Just school work and thinking about the future. And then I realized that…"

"Our friends were left alone to fight and you couldn't protect them."

"Yes. The rain started again, Rukia. I felt it. I wasn't able to do anything. And there wasn't any petite Shinigami to knock me out of my depression. I'd run everything you said through my head, trying to find encouragement but the man you said those things to had power, had a reason and the ability to pick up a sword. I wasn't that person anymore. I'm still not that person."

"Is that why it took you so long to realize you'd lost your badge?"

"Probably. I used to take it with me to school and one day I lost it helping someone." Ichigo opened his eyes, looking up at her face. The delicate features hadn't changed in the time they'd been separated. Her eyes still held all the determination he remembered. "It didn't work so when I realized it, I didn't think anything bad would happen."

"Didn't my captain tell you it would be dangerous for a non-Shinigami to use it? Luckily for you, it's tuned specifically to your reiatsu." She smiled but poked a finger into his forehead. "You're not to lose it again, Kurosaki. Ukitake-taicho said he'd be displeased if you did."

"Oh? Is that why you nearly knocked me unconscious?"

"That was for my own pleasure, although I didn't mean to hit you _there_."

"You're a sadist, Kuchiki." Ichigo smiled, feeling his heart lighten. What was it about this midget that made him so happy?

"Somebody has to keep you in line."

"Che, you just like hitting people." Their earlier discussion coming back to him, Ichigo sat up, turning to face her. "Why are you here?"

"To get your reiatsu going once more, but don't even think about sucking mine dry again, you idiot."

"But it's gone, there's nothing left," he protested.

"I wouldn't be here if it was gone. The Captain-Commander wants you back in black before you die for real this time. It would be so much easier to send you to the Seireitei through a Senkaimon then to send you via a Hell Butterfly and then have to chase you down because you've ended up in the farthest corner of the Rukongai."

"I'd find you," Ichigo stated, his old confidence returning.

"No doubt, but I don't have time to chase you all over the place because you can't remember your way around." They sat for many minutes in silence, memories of the times he'd been in the Rukongai filtering through their minds.

"So," he started hesitantly. "You're supposed to come with me to school."

"Yes, what's so difficult about understanding that?"

"Rukia, I had to take entrance exams and submit applications. You've done none of that."

"I have too, fool. There was some memory manipulation, but I've passed. The only thing left is to make my schedule, which according to Urahara, you also have to do."

"Of course you manipulated someone's memory." Ichigo sighed, leaning back on his arms. "Yeah, I left it to the last minute. There's something else we have to do before our schedules, midget."

"Oh?"

"We need to find a place to stay. I'm planning on renting an apartment, not living in the dorms. It's a good thing too, if my reiatsu is really returning."

"It's returning," she reassured. "Nii-sama insists that we get a big apartment."

"Certainly, and is he going to be paying for it? A one bedroom is all I can afford, Rukia."

"As to that, Nii-sama sent you this." Rukia handed him a letter, his name in Byakuya's handwriting. Without sparing a thought for how he was able to see something from the Soul Society, Ichigo opened it and began reading it to himself.

_Kurosaki,  
My sister is in your keeping for however long it takes you to regain that which you have lost. In that time I do not wish her to be in any way beholden to you. Regrettably, I also am well aware of how little she knows of the financial institutions and economy of your world. Therefore, I have set up an account for her in your name with Urahara's help and expect that her lodging, food, clothing and university expenses will be taken care of with these funds.  
Should anything happen to her while she is there, I do not have to remind you what will happen to you, do I?  
Sincerely,  
Byakuya Kuchiki_

"Your brother still has a way with words," Ichigo said and tucked the letter into his back pocket. "Did Urahara send anything to me?"

"Now that you mention it, he did but I don't understand what it is." Rukia dug around in the purse she had hanging from her shoulder and handed Ichigo an envelope. She watched him take the platinum colored card out and whistle. "Ichigo?"

"I wonder what kind of limit this thing has?" he asked himself until he saw that it was a debit card instead of a credit card. "Nice, Byakuya. Sorry, midget, but it looks like your brother has just handed me the key to your trust fund." Grinning, he took out his wallet and slipped the card into the empty slot hear his own. He'd sign it later when she wasn't around to complain.

"Ichigo?' she questioned again, annoyed that he hadn't answered her question, just created more.

"You brother doesn't want you to have to have me buy you the things you need. So he set up a fund with enough money in it so that you'd have all the basic necessities covered, including lodging. We'll split the rent, as obviously your brother doesn't want you in the typical off-campus housing. However, I have the only card to pay for things from that fund, so you're still going to have to ask me."

"I thought Nii-sama hated you."

"He does, but he doesn't want you to have to worry about how our economy works around here. Just let me take care of things, Rukia. You concentrate on your school work and Shinigami duties. Did you get Soul Candy that's at least half-way intelligent this time? It'll have to take notes for you if you have to leave class and take tests as well. We'll have to find you a plush toy that can study with you."

Rukia listened to his voice, amazed and yet saddened that he had changed from the rash young man she used to know. Maturity had a lot to do with his ability to plan things out and for that she was glad, but she wished there was still a part of him that wanted to jump into things without thinking. She was about to agree to his demands, for that's what they truly were (there would be no copying his homework this time) when her soul pager went off.

He bolted upright, his smug attitude gone. "Where?" he asked, instinctively reaching for his badge before remembering that he couldn't transform. Ichigo sighed in disgust and waited while she scanned the phone and slipped out of her gigai. He blinked in wonder, seeing a faint and blurry outline of her. "Rukia?"

She must have said something to "Chappy" because the soul pill nodded enthusiastically before turning to him. "Rukia-sama says you have to explain everything to me."

"Joy," he muttered before turning his head to where Rukia was still standing. "Be careful, midget," he said then turned back and began explaining _again_ what they had to do.

Afterwards, he went downstairs with the first box, Chappy behind him with another. He had tried to get the replacement soul (Urahara had apparently thought things through this time and made Chappy a mod soul) to stay in his room but she'd apparently been instructed to help him with his things because she insisted on following him with one of the heaviest boxes there was. Isshin and Karin looked up, well aware that the soul in Rukia's gigai wasn't Rukia while Yuzu dropped her jaw in shock.

"Rukia-neesan, you shouldn't carry something so heavy!" the younger twin scolded. She leveled a glare on her brother who shrugged. "Ichi-nii!"

"Relax, Yuzu, that isn't Rukia. It's a mod soul that's supposed to take of Rukia's gigai until she comes back. A Hollow appeared and she went to take care of it." Ichigo set the box down on the table, and frowned at his younger sister and father. "You two knew that Rukia and Chappy were here but didn't say anything, why?"

When his father didn't answer but made muffled squeals in his throat, Ichigo looked to his sister. Karin grinned and held up a tube of crazy glue. "He shouldn't be able to bother you for the next couple of days. I convinced him that it was best to leave the two of you alone."

"And you two are all right with her coming back out of the blue?" His young teenage sisters both nodded and Ichigo was about to give up on trying to understand when Karin continued to explain.

"I was real angry at first, even though she had explained when you were unconscious back then that she had to leave. Rukia-neesan said that if she ever came back it was because she had been allowed to but we were never to think that she wanted to leave us or you. And yesterday I saw her on the way home and she was standing on the top of the telephone poll staring sadly off into the distance. When she saw me, her whole face changed. Just like when you used to see her after she'd come home."

"She was here yesterday?" he asked, miffed that she hadn't come to him then.

"Yeah but she said she still had things to do before she could see you and not to tell you. Something about surprising you. Anyway, when I saw how happy she was from just seeing me, I knew she really hadn't wanted to leave you. So I forgave her." Karin smirked, her brother's surprise at her maturity amusing.

"Yuzu?"

"I really missed Rukia-neesan. I'm glad she's home even though she'll be going off to college with you. You'll still come home a lot won't you, Ichi-nii?"

"Every chance I get," he promised.

"All done, boss," Chappy said from behind him. "What now? Do you want to see the brochures Rukia-sama got about apartments? I have them right here." The mod soul dug around in the purse still on the gigai's shoulder and pulled out a fist full of pamphlets.

"Thanks, Chappy, I'll take a look after dinner." Ichigo moved the box he had put on the table and stacked it in front of the door. He heard something coming from the mod soul and when he turned back, Rukia was once more with them.

"So, have you decided on what apartment we should get?" she asked, pointing to a brochure one of his sisters had picked up. "I like that one," she said.

"It's nice," Karin allowed. "But it's too far from the university. Ichi-nii would never make it to his first class on time in the morning."

Rukia wrinkled her brow, confused. "You said you hadn't made your schedule yet."

"I haven't but freshmen often have early classes."

"And you know he likes to sleep in," Yuzu added.

"True," Rukia said, a world weary tone in her voice that made the girls laugh. "It looks like I'm going to have to take care of you, _again_."

"Don't be dumb, midget. _I_ take care of _you_, Kuchiki-ojousama," he said, the last with a sarcastic bent. Ichigo got another elbow for his remark although this time her aim was true and only his gut suffered.


	3. Apartment Hunting With A Princess

_A/N: I've been a bad author. I forgot to post a thank you on the last chapter for everyone who reviewed or added this and its author to their lists. I humbly apologize. So saying, I now thank the following for their reviews of the last two chapters: __**Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**Umayar**__, __**Thunder**__**Claw03**__, __**MeoNg**__, __**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**__, **Nivek01** and __**Rukia's Reflection**__. And of course thank you to all the list makers. Okay, this chapter may not make you break out into fits of laughter but it should elicit a snicker or two._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Apartment Hunting With A Princess_

Dinner was a normal event in the Kurosaki household. Normal meaning the father made inappropriate suggestions towards his son and "third" daughter, making the former wonder why he'd even bothered to unglue his father's mouth for him to eat, and the twins trying valiantly to keep the food from making a mess on the floor. Rukia sat back and watched the whole thing with nostalgia, hoping that her eyes were not tearing like she thought they were. She had tried so hard for the past two years and more not miss these people and this home that she had shut away the happy memories they had made too.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, shoving his father's face away and trying to study his partner's closely.

"I missed this," she admitted, and almost regretted it until his honey amber eyes softened and she could tell that he had also missed her being there.

"Ah, my third daughter has just come home and now she's moving away. Whatever is a father to do?" Copious amounts of fake tears ran down the middle aged man's face, leaving all of his children to sigh.

"Isshin-ojisan, didn't Ichigo say that we'll visit as often as we can?"

"And you have to come in your bodies, Rukia-neesan. I still can't see ghosts and things very well."

"Deal, Yuzu," Rukia chuckled while Ichigo scowled.

"Yuzu, it's going to be a while before I can transform again. Not until I can hear my Zanpakutou, at least. So we'll have to come in our bodies. Besides, it'd be pretty weird if your classmates saw you talking to thin air."

"I guess."

"You're so devoted," Isshin said and hugged Rukia and Ichigo tightly. "So, about this apartment that you two love birds are getting. One bedroom will suffice, I assume."

"No, Dad, we're getting a two room now that Byakuya is fitting the bill for Rukia's half."

"Three rooms," Rukia corrected. "We need a three room in case Nii-sama or Renji comes to visit."

"Oh, hell, Rukia, don't tell me Byakuya is going to stop in. I can barely tolerate him now. We'd kill each other if we spent any great length of time together."

"He didn't say, but I assumed he would just to check on me. This is quite different from when I was here the last time. My mission is basically to hang around you. And he most definitely would send Renji."

"Yeah, he would." Ichigo sighed, and picked up the brochures that most appealed to him. He took a look at the addresses of the high rises before settling on four within easy walking distance of Tokyo University. Eventually Rukia would have to find her own way around and he didn't want her to get lost on the way home. He wasn't _too_ concerned about that and figured it was more likely that both of them would get lost more easily on campus then they would going home.

Yuzu, seeing that her brother was no longer interested in food, began clearing the table. "That one looks pretty," she commented, looking over Ichigo's shoulder at the living room decorated in pink. The apartment had been done up for the advertisement but he didn't see the need to point that out.

"Rukia, is there any way to get ahold of your brother? I have a few questions to ask him."

"You _want_ to talk to Nii-sama?"

"No, but I have to talk to him." Her pager got shoved into his face, her smile wide and crafty.

"It's the deluxe model. Urahara said he'd given one to Nii-sama as well so that we could talk." Ichigo wondered for a moment how much the store owner had fleeced the noble then shrugged. It was nothing less than Byakuya deserved. Taking it from her hand, he scrolled down the list and found the captain's name. He wandered away from the table as the phone rang, wondering when the captain was going to deign to pick up. If he even knew how.

"Rukia, I assume nothing has gone wrong so early in your mission."

"Typical. You could have at least asked if she made it here all right." Slumping against his bedroom door, the orange haired teen sneered.

"Kurosaki, why do you have my sister's communicator?"

"Hello to you too, Byakuya. I'm glad you're doing well. I need to ask you some questions without Rukia butting in."

"I trust you got the card Urahara arranged for you."

"Yeah, thanks, I'll see she gets taken care of. You were quite right in thinking that she doesn't understand how our economy works. Anyway, she's insisting that we obtain a three bedroom apartment. The third bedroom is going to be for you, when you visit."

"Indeed, how very appropriate. I approve of this extra expense."

"Can I also assume you'll approve of an apartment with its own laundry facilities?"

"Explain."

"We have washer and dryers down here too, you know. They're not something Kurotsuchi invented just to amuse himself. It'll save on having to use the building's facilities and we won't have to hang anything up where some pervert might come along and try to take her undergarments away. Things like that near universities have been known to happen."

"By all means. Is there anything else?"

"She's going to want to buy furniture, curtains, possibly a TV. I want to make sure we can use her account for this. I hadn't intended on having anything fancy."

"You are to buy her whatever she needs or wants to make that place into a home. Is that clear, Kurosaki?"

"Sure, that's all I needed clarification on. Just a couple of more things. Would it be acceptable to you if I put money from my personal account into hers so that we can buy food and household necessities without complications? It might seem odd to some people if I keep using two different cards for the same household. Especially if they see the kind of card you gave me for her."

"You have matured, Kurosaki. I would never have figured you for the type to plan such things out."

"Her job here might be to help my reiatsu kick in faster but it's my job to keep her safe. I don't want any suspicion to fall on her or anyone to figure out that she's got a brother with a lot of money."

"That is why your name is on the account card, not hers. Is there something else, Kurosaki?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be keeping a written account of everything we buy and the receipts so that you can look them over at your leisure. You can have the first set when you visit or you can send Renji for them if you want them sooner than that."

"That is agreeable. Will that be all?"

"Yeah, that's it. Later, Byakuya." Ichigo hung up and rejoined his family. The girls were pouring over the brochures, ignoring the unhelpful suggestions Isshin gave. They didn't even bother to look up when he entered the room.

"I've narrowed it down to five, Ichigo," Rukia said, holding the pamphlets up for his inspection.

"Only five?" he asked.

"Karin says they're within easy reach of the university."

"Then we'll ask to see them. Come on, Rukia, let's go to bed. We have to leave early in the morning to be in the city by the time the real estate agency opens."

"Oh, can we go too, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes pleading with her big brother.

"Don't you have to go to school or something?"

"We can skip. It's not every day my brother leaves home." There had been a time when that was a common occurrence but unlike then, he wouldn't be coming back for very long. Karin watched as the knowledge sunk in and her brother looked not down but to the young woman now at his side.

"Guess not," he answered. "Sure, you can ride with Dad in the truck with our stuff while Rukia and I go by train." Karin hid her smile as all of his junk went from being _his_ to being _theirs_. She wanted to be there when he figured out what that all meant.

Three pairs of eyes zeroed in on Ichigo's hand as it circled gently around a thin wrist and pulled Rukia after him. After they disappeared from sight, Karin looked at her father. "Think he knows?"

"No, but what a wonderful day it will be!" Isshin shouted in frivolous voice so that his son wouldn't hear how serious he was being. Once he was sure the older pair was out of earshot he turned somber. "He only knew something was missing."

* * *

Ichigo sat against the bench in the train with a sigh. Rukia had grudgingly gotten up early enough so that he could pack the truck and have breakfast with his family before they left for the city. Now she sat leaning against him taking a nap. "Rukia, we're almost there. Why are you so tired?"

"Quiet, I'm resting. Hollows don't just stay away because I need rest."

"You should have woken me up. I could have made Chappy go back to bed. Did you get everything from Urahara's that you needed?"

"What would making Chappy go back to bed have accomplished? I still would have been tired. Yes, he wasn't very appreciative of getting woken up so soon but I got everything we need. How long is this apartment hunting going to take?"

"That'll probably depend on you, midget. As long as the five you want to look at meet the advertised standards, I'm not going to care which one you choose. We'll have to be mindful of what Byakuya might think but that's about all. I want to stop at the bank before we go to the real estate agency and transfer some money over." He also wanted to check the balance of the account her brother had set up. Hopefully Urahara hadn't charged an arm and a leg for currency conversion.

"Didn't Nii-sama put enough in my account?"

"No doubt, but I want to add my share of the expenses into that one so we only have to use one card. It'd look pretty odd if I kept splitting the difference of things we buy between my card and the one he gave me for you. Plus, wouldn't you like to have some pocket cash? I can't think you'd want to have to ask me for money every time something caught your fancy."

"Why not? You used always do that before." Violet eyes looked up at him in curiosity.

"I imagine I still will but what if I'm in class and you're not? Or I'm at work? I have a job lined up with the university starting next week. I'm afraid you're going to be on your own a great deal of the time this coming semester."

"A job? Shouldn't I have one as well? Would it not appear odd if I didn't?" Rukia sat up straight, all thoughts of sleeping firmly gone.

Ichigo smiled crookedly. "You have a job. One that you don't get paid enough for in my book, especially since you have to deal with me. You're supposed to be a college student whose brother is paying her living and school expenses. That's perfectly normal."

"You're not going to make yourself ill, are you? There were times when I thought you were going to tear your hair out because of the stress of Hollow hunting and school work."

"Nah, midget. I got a set number of hours to work and the manager works around his employees' class schedules. I won't have to miss anything." The train slowed and Ichigo gathered up his laptop. Making sure Rukia was behind him; he exited and waited for her to catch up.

"What next?"

"There's a branch of my bank just down the road. They should be open by the time we get there and then we can take a cab to the agency. You said that there's supposed to be another resident Shinigami in this area?"

"Until school starts. Then I'm assigned here while watching you."

"Good, so we don't have to worry about any interruptions."

Rukia waited in a chair away from the bankers while Ichigo was tending to business and had an unobstructed view of the shock on his face when he checked her account balance. Laughing to herself, she tried to keep a straight face when his scowl returned upon walking back to her. She even kept silent until he spoke. "I take it Nii-sama put enough in the account to last us a little while?" she inquired after his snort of disgust. Rukia didn't comment on his disparagement of her brother.

"Let's just say he knows how to throw his weight around." Ichigo pulled out the brochure for the real estate agency and checked the address. A man was just opening up shop when they arrived.

"What a nice young couple. What can I do for you today?"

"We need to rent a three bedroom apartment, sir. I picked these up the other day and we've narrowed it down to these five." Rukia showed the balding man the pamphlets she had.

"My, you certainly seem to know what you want." The agent looked at the young man beside the lady and wondered perhaps if the spiked orange hair meant that he was someone well known in the entertainment business. The laid-back attitude seemed to suggest that he knew the types of apartments they were asking for weren't cheap and didn't care. Even though they could be no older than university students, they obviously had money.

"Yeah, we know. Can we look at them? I'd like to move in today, if possible. Rukia, let him have the brochures so he can get the addresses." Ichigo was well aware of what the agent thought. Byakuya's multi-million yen account was going to come in handy.

"Certainly, sir. Do I know you from some place? You look familiar." The agent frowned, wondering why the orange haired teen jogged a memory.

"I was here in the city before with my father to register at the university. It could be that. People seem to remember my hair."

"I see, yes, that must be it. I have several buildings near campus that I rent to people." He left the couple waiting in his office while he got the keys to the aforementioned apartments.

Rukia looked at the mop of orange hair and sighed. "People still think it's dyed, huh?"

"Yeah, funny, isn't it? I mean besides a rocker, who would willingly dye their hair orange?"

"Here in the Living World or in all dimensions?"

"Here. There are too many colors in the Soul Society and Heuco Mundo for orange to seem strange. Nel had green hair, Grimmjow had teal blue. Ukitake-san and Toushiro have white, or is that really silver? Oh, and we can't forget Yachiru's pink locks. She looks like a bubble-gum drop when she's bouncing all over the place. Doesn't that kid ever sit still?"

"Not if she can help it," Rukia giggled, remembering the last time she'd seen the pint-sized lieutenant. Their odd conversation was put to a stop with the return of the agent.

"If you'll follow me, sir, ma'am? We'll take my car to the first building. As you've no doubt realized, these apartments are all within walking distance of campus so you shouldn't have any trouble finding your way."

Ichigo was tempted to put his ear phones in and tune the man out but he saw how seriously Rukia was listening to the agent and made a point of keeping track of the conversation. It had been a long time since she'd had to worry about finding a place to stay as she normally lived with her brother. He didn't want her to get taken in by any of the lies the agent might spread in an attempt to make a sale.

The first apartment had a nice entryway, its kitchen the first room to the right when they walked in. He noted that it didn't come with as many appliances as they'd need and nixed the idea of renting it when the agent admitted that the laundry facilities were all the way in the basement. As the apartment was on the eighth floor, that meant a long trip with a heavy load.

His family caught up with them at the second, Karin and Yuzu lending their opinions, which often meant Rukia's meant more than his. Ichigo checked for all of the necessities and then let the girls fuss over the rest. For once his father stayed out of the mess, no doubt enjoying the torture he was in.

It was at the third apartment that things turned south. They stepped into the large living room and came to an abrupt stop. Although he couldn't see it, Ichigo knew that there was a ghost hanging around and that it wasn't happy. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, but I've only ever seen this kind once before," Karin admitted. "It's got chains holding it in place. And the spot where it's connected to the ghost's chest looks like it's falling off."

Turning on the agent, Ichigo was surprised to find that his father had taken the man back out into the hallway. "Rukia, quick, while the old man is keeping the guy busy. Girls, stay back here with me. That ghost is a demi-Hollow. It could turn real fast." If he concentrated, he could almost make out its voice.

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu worried, holding onto her brother's arm.

"Don't worry, Yuzu, I'll take care of it," Rukia reassured the young teen, popping the mod soul into her mouth and transforming. The soul burial lasted only a few moments and then everything was back to normal.

"I say we turn this one down, Rukia."

"Agreed."

It was past noon by the time they saw the fourth. Ichigo wandered from room to room and found that it had two bathrooms. One was attached to the largest of the bedrooms while the other was off of the kitchen. Byakuya would appreciate that, he thought. Squeals from the third bedroom caught his attention and he went to stare at the mass of femininity that was his family.

"I want this one, Ichigo." Rukia turned to him and gestured to the room. "It's perfect. And Nii-sama can have the biggest bedroom with its own bath. He'll like that."

"I figured as much," the orange haired teen said. "Do you like the rest of the place, midget?" He could just afford his part of the rent, too. The job at the university would pay more than the job he'd had back home but until then he was going to be living on a shoe string.

"It's perfect," she said, smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want to look at the last one?" the real estate agent said. He studied the man's response, seeing amber eyes soften as they looked at the raven haired woman.

"Nah, the midget wants it and her brother will approve. That's all that matters."

"Very well then."

"My son and third daughter's new home. You make Daddy so proud." Isshin watched as Ichigo broke eye contact with Rukia to scowl at him. He grinned inwardly at the look of menace.

"Bugger off, old man. And you wonder why I wanted to leave home in the first place. We all set, midget?"

"Yes. Sir, we'd like this one."

"Deal."


	4. Making A Promise

_A/N: Seven people to thank for reviews; __**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**__, __**angle of darknes**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Bleach Munky**__, __**Umayar**__, and __**Chichita**__. And thank you to everyone who added this story or its author to their lists. Okay, I have to put up a warning, just in case any of my readers are attempting to read this in public. To avoid embarrassment, you might want to find a secluded corner. There's a part of this chapter that may have you laughing out loud._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Making A Promise_

Finally having rented the apartment of "their" choice, Ichigo and his father brought in the boxes of his things that he had packed the day before. Rukia and the girls fussed over what went into the fridge and began unpacking before the almost-Shinigami daiko could protest. Yuzu heated whatever she had brought for their first dinner and the family of five ate on a blanket in the middle of the empty living room.

"You're going to have to do a lot of shopping Ichi-nii," Karin commented. "There's not a lot here."

"I wasn't expecting a midget back in my life who would demand the royal treatment. Don't worry though, Byakuya's fitting the bill so we can outfit this properly." Ichigo grinned, anticipating the next day when he could put a large dent in the account held by the clan leader. The best part of the whole thing was that he wouldn't feel guilty about it at all. There were only two things that he had to take into consideration. Whatever they bought was what Rukia wanted and that the furnishings wouldn't drive him insane.

"Nii-sama will expect elegance, Ichigo."

"Hey, I'm not the one who wanted Chappy curtains for her room." The pink walls of the second room she had claimed as hers had brought visions of white bunny rabbits to mind and the petite young woman had declared that it needed only the cartoon character to make it presentable. Yuzu hadn't helped matters by agreeing with her. "You know what colors your brother favors so you can choose them for the room we'll set aside for him. _I_ will choose the furnishings. Somehow I can't see your brother in a room filled with white rabbits." Silently he pondered whether the sixth division captain would complain. He was known to favor another cartoon character that made little sense and his own ability to draw was just as horrible as his sister's.

"True, Nii-sama would prefer simplicity." Rukia sipped her tea, studying the twins across from her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It feels weird. Ichi-nii's always been with us."

Smiling, Rukia reached over and tapped the younger twin's chest. "He's always in here, Yuzu. The people we love and care about are never far from us when they are in our hearts."

"Even when that person is in the Soul Society?"

"Especially then," the Shinigami said and had to watch the ginger haired young teen tear up. "And besides, you have his phone number, don't you? I imagine he wouldn't mind a daily call from his favorite sisters."

"It's probably a good thing we're his _only_ sisters. He might have trouble remembering our faces otherwise." Karin smirked at her brother's scowl. His ability to recall names and faces hadn't gotten any better.

"Quiet runt." Ichigo stole a look at his father who had been suspiciously quiet throughout the meal. "Something wrong, Dad?"

"Your reiatsu is weak but there. Just be careful."

"Sure, I know. I'm not able to transform yet so I have to rely on Rukia to protect me from any Hollows should they decide to come after me."

"They're more likely to come after me," Rukia said.

"Let's talk about something else," Yuzu pleaded, not wanting to think about the monsters trying to kill her brother and Rukia. "Rukia-neesan, do you know what you want to study?"

"I've given it some thought actually. The book of class descriptions mentioned a class about flower arranging. It sounded like something that a Kuchiki princess should know, don't you?"

"Trying to keep the elders off your back?" Ichigo asked, not liking the thought of the clan forcing her to do things she didn't like.

"They've been making noises lately about wanting me to allow men of their choosing to court me. I thought perhaps that if I was learning the traditional arts of a noblewoman, they might back off long enough for me to complete my mission here."

Karin watched her brother's face darken in anger and wondered if Ichigo knew that he had jealousy written as clear as day in his expression for anyone to see. It was in the grim line of his mouth and the coldness of his normally soft amber eyes. "That's one class but I think you have to have more than that, Rukia-neesan."

"Psychology, Sociology, some sort of math class. That should round out your schedule for the semester. It might help you learn about humans more." Ichigo had planned on taking the first two as his General Education credits required them. The thought of some noble trying to marry her didn't sit well with him and he wasn't sure why. He met his father's eyes and found understanding there instead of the usual craziness. For once he wasn't making a big deal over nothing.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Rukia-chan." Isshin smirked to himself, mentally rubbing his hands together in glee. If all went well, the Kuchiki princess might just be his real "third" daughter by Christmas.

"Is that what you're going to be taking?"

"Yes, but you don't have to, Rukia." Ichigo didn't want her to feel like she had to take the same courses as he did. For the first time in a long time she was probably free of her duties as a member of the noble clan and he wanted her to find something that pleased her.

"I have to be near you so my reiatsu wakes yours up, remember. You're my number one priority." Rukia watched the flush creep up his neck and take over his face while his sisters began laughing.

"Oh, my third daughter, how happy that makes me! I can finally go home knowing my son is well taken care of by you."

"Rukia…" Ichigo muttered while trying to ignore the glee on his father's face.

The Shinigami ran her words through her head again trying to figure out what might have embarrassed the orange haired young man at her side. "Yes?"

"You still have a lot to learn about our world," he said and left it at that. Ichigo liked the thought of her attention focused solely on him but he wasn't one of those men who was chauvinistic and insisted that his girlfriend do nothing but tend to his needs.

Wait, _girlfriend_? Okay, so technically she was a girl and his friend but she wasn't his _girlfriend_ despite what they'd let the real estate agent to believe. Not to mention that Senbonzakura would cut his hide into a million pieces if Byakuya even thought that anything but a platonic relationship was happening between he and Rukia. And without Zangetsu to protect himself with, there was no chance of surviving.

"Ichigo, what were you thinking about?" Violet eyes searched his face, wanting to know his thoughts.

"Making a mental list of the things we need," he hedged. He'd started to do that earlier so it was a plausible excuse. She didn't need to know exactly what had been going through his head at that moment.

"I have just the thing to offer the new couple," Isshin said, preparing himself to get beaten up by his son. He handed over a wrapped box, waiting to see just when Ichigo would explode.

"You disgraceful old man! What were you thinking, giving this to me in front of your daughters? It's bad enough you gave it to me at all!" Ichigo took one look at the box of foil wrappers and chucked it at his father.

"One needs to be prepared." Chuckling at the reaction he'd gotten, Isshin was careful to tuck it inside a box of his son's personal things and didn't miss how Ichigo took note of where it went. His little boy wasn't so innocent anymore but the ex-Shinigami also knew that whatever _experience_ Ichigo had acquired had not been anything beyond the bounds of a normal date. Isshin wondered if his son knew that his heart had been taken by a petite raven haired young woman long before the idea of dating had come into his head.

How he wished to be a fly on the wall when Ichigo realized that fact.

* * *

Ichigo sighed and flopped back on the futon in exhaustion. His family had left not long ago and the teen had only enough energy left to roll out his bedding and take a shower before collapsing. He was not looking forward to tomorrow. If it had been just him, he would have been content to get things as he needed or could afford. Unfortunately Byakuya would not stand for anything less than a full home for his sister. "About time he started making a home for her but couldn't he have done it sooner?"

"Ichigo, who are you talking to?"

"Myself, who else?" He could hear her snort of derision from the bathroom. She came out and stood in his doorway.

"I thought perhaps that you'd put Kon back in his stuffed body."

"Put him back? I forgot to pick him up from Urahara's."

"He's been in my bag the whole day. How did you think I came across the lion? I took him out because I didn't want him to be a pest." Sighing at the stupidity of men, Rukia went and found the plushy and the mod soul's pill. She put the two together and waited for the reaction.

"Nee-san! Oh, Nee-san, it's been ever so long!"

"Shut up, Kon. I told you we were moving into an apartment near Ichigo's university, didn't I?"

"Yes…"

"That means you can't go wandering around. In Karakura there were enough people who knew about you so that you could go hide if you needed to but not here. People will get scared if they see a plushy walking and talking."

"Understood! I will stay home and guard the place."

"Hey, Rukia, bring that pain in the rear in here. I want a word with Kon." Ichigo's voice traveled into the living room and made his roommates sigh.

The orange haired young man sat amid his covers and stared at the mod soul. "What do you want, Ichigo?"

"You're not staying home to get into mischief for very long. As soon as I get my reiatsu up to where I can transform, you're going to have to come to class with me. That means at night, you're going to have to study too."

"Study? No, Nee-san, say it isn't so…" the lion whined, looking up at Rukia.

"Don't you want to do something other than be a temporary body part? At least it's not being dressed up by my little sister." Ichigo grinned at the toy and heard a small laugh from his partner.

"That's the only good thing about this." Kon walked away from both Shinigami and jumped onto Ichigo's desk. "Good night," he stated with finality and laid his head down on the computer case sitting unopened.

"Night, Kon," Ichigo returned before looking at Rukia. "Are you seriously going to try to sleep in that closet?" he asked her, pointing to the empty space. Her futon from home was spread out with the pillow she usually used.

"The other room is empty. It reminds me of my room at the Kuchiki estate."

"Suit yourself." Laying back down, Ichigo adjusted the covers and turned towards the other wall. "Night, midget."

"Good night, Strawberry." Rukia made herself comfortable and slid the closet door shut.

Thirty minutes later Ichigo sighed in disgust and sat up. "Hey, midget, are you going to keep tossing and turning? Why don't you just bring your things over here for the night?"

Silently she did as he asked, setting up her bedding beside him. Her brother would have a fit if he ever found out they were going to spend the night sleeping side by side. "It doesn't feel right."

"You mean it doesn't feel like home."

"No, it doesn't," she answered honestly. "At first it was your closet, then I stayed with your sisters. This place is so _empty_."

"We'll make it into a home, Rukia. I promise." Ichigo reached out and touched her shoulder in reassurance. She was wearing the same pair of pajamas she had appropriated from Yuzu the first night she'd come to stay with him. "Go to sleep, Rukia. Tomorrow we get to spend your brother's money. We could have a lot of fun with the card he gave me."

"Nii-sama's going to regret giving you access to all that money, isn't he?"

"I'm going to follow his orders and buy everything you need to feel at home." He grinned in the dark and even though Rukia couldn't see it, she knew it was there.

"Idiot," she said but there was no heat in the word.

"Night, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Night, Ichigo Kurosaki."


	5. Spending Spree

_A/N: I'm surprised and gratified each time a new reviewer appears on the board. And as always I'm thankful for my regulars who come back again and again. __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**reaper baby**__**xp**__, __**Umayar**__, __**Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**hitsugayatoushitou1220**__, __**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**__, __**Bleach**__**Munky**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**theaCoi**__, **Nivek01**, and __**Thunder Claw03**__. And of course, thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. A rather sweet chapter, with a bit of humor thrown in. Better have a tissue handy just in case._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Spending Spree_

Ichigo woke first the next morning, Kon's loud snores an unconventional alarm clock. If this was going to be his reaction every day, he probably could forego setting his timer. Rukia's fist clenched the back of his shirt and he paused long enough to disengage her grip before turning over. Black brows, usually elegant above her eyes were tilted into matching frowns. Her mouth was pinched in misery and he could only assume that she was having a nightmare.

Stroking the hand that had clasped him so tightly, he watched in relief as her face eased and she once more settled into sleep. No doubt her nightmares now resembled his. Ichigo rose, careful not to disturb her and had to bite back a laugh as she rolled into the spot he had just vacated. Walking over to the stuffed lion, he picked Kon up by his head and muffled the indignant shouts of surprise. Carrying the mod soul with him to the bathroom, he sat him down and looked at the plushy sternly.

"Don't wake her up. You're snoring could raise the dead. I'm going to get dressed then see about breakfast. Yuzu brought some things but I don't think that included tea or coffee. If I have to go out, I want you to stay in case Rukia wakes up."

"I'll protect Nee-san." Kon got down and waited to be let out. There was no way he was hanging around for Ichigo's morning ritual.

"Protect her, my butt. Perverted stuffed toy."

Dressed and as awake as he was likely to get this early in the morning, Ichigo took the keys to the apartment and made a mental note to get them duplicated for Rukia. Wandering down the street, he found a café that served breakfast to go and bought something for himself and the petite Shinigami waiting at home. He ignored the appraising looks given to him by the female college students hanging around and paid no attention to the blatant appreciative glances shot his way courtesy of the ladies behind the counter.

Gathering his food, the orange haired freshman went home, hoping that he wouldn't get ogled every time he went in there. It was a good place to stop on the way to school if they didn't have anything at home (Yuzu had apparently forgotten to pack something for the first meal of the day while remembering lunch and dinner) but he didn't want to have to put up with come-ons if he didn't have to. Almost to his apartment complex he saw a merchant opening up his shop. Toys abounded in the window and he paused, looking at the display in the window. A variety of animals littered the place and he found a rabbit just inside the door. White with a purple ribbon around its neck, Ichigo thought that it reminded him of Rukia. Later he would realize that if anyone needed proof that he was in love with the midget, walking down the street carrying a stuffed rabbit that would become home to a soul pill named Chappy would do it beyond a shadow of a doubt. For the moment though he was blissfully ignorant and made the excuse that it would cheer her up after the nightmare.

Kon was waiting for him, the lion sitting on Ichigo's desk and watching Rukia as she slept. "She hasn't moved once," the mod soul confided. "Nee-san's usually up before either of us. I'm worried."

"Let her sleep. She'll wake when she's hungry." Ichigo deliberately laid out the food on his desk, knowing that the scent of breakfast would rouse her if she truly was hungry. He wanted to see her reaction when she realized she'd taken over his futon. Maybe it was a good thing his bed would be delivered later that week and they were buying her one today. Ichigo sat down at his desk and unpacked his laptop while drinking the tea he'd bought.

While waiting for his word processing program to come up, he happened to glance over at the sleeping young woman in time to see her start of surprise when she woke. "Hey, there, it's nice to see that you can sleep the day away like any other college student." He shut the laptop, wanting all of his attention on her.

"Ichigo? How late is it?" Sitting up, she cleared her eyes and looked at her roommate. "Is that breakfast?"

"Help yourself," Ichigo offered, picking up his own. He watched her scramble out of the covers and dig into the meal. "In answer to your question, it's around nine." He grinned when she glared at him.

"Baka, you made it sound like it was the afternoon."

"Well, you don't usually sleep past seven. I went and got breakfast without you ever waking up." The last of his tea was consumed before he said anything. "Since we determined that your Chappy would have to study with you, I thought that you might want to have something to put her in when you're not using her." From the bag beside his chair Ichigo pulled the stuffed rabbit out and presented it to her.

"You got this for me? You hate rabbits." Violet eyes met amber as she slowly took the offered plushy. He offered her a weak grin, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I do but you have your own room so I won't have to look at it." Their fingers brushed as the exchange was completed and he felt the fine trembling. "Hey, there…"

"Thank you, Ichigo. This is one of the nicest things you've ever done for me." Rukia buried her head in the fake fur, fingering the ribbon around the rabbit's neck.

"You're welcome. Why don't you get dressed so we can spend an obscene amount of your brother's money? While you do that, I'll make a list of the things we need."

Rukia watched his smile turn smug and couldn't help her own smile from appearing. "Don't you mean what I want?"

"We'll see." Ichigo followed her with his eyes as she gathered clothes and went to the bathroom. He had no problem with getting her anything she wanted for her room. Beyond that and they'd have to compromise. They also had to consider Byakuya's tastes. Minimalistic and traditional was the noble all the way. It was going to be difficult to satisfy both Kuchiki siblings without creating an environment that would drive him nuts.

By the time Rukia was done, he had a list that covered the front and back of a 21.59cm by 27.94cm piece of paper. She picked it up; staring at the list like it was an alien life form. "We need all of this?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit shocked myself." Ichigo checked his wallet, making sure the card that Byakuya had given him was signed. "You ready?"

"Yes." The duo was about to leave when a knock on their front door stalled their progress. Ichigo pulled it open to find a furniture deliveryman with a large package in the hall.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this the Kurosaki household?"

"Yes, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. How may I help you?"

"I have a delivery for you. A bed; specially made." The man watched with trepidation as his customer started to scowl. "I believe you may know the person who bought it for you."

"I know who did it," the future Shinigami said. He made a mental note to kill his father when he was home next. "I'll show you the way to my room." Ichigo led the way down the hall, hoping Kon wouldn't say anything until the man was gone. Rukia watched from her position in the empty living room.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, the old man bought me a bigger bed. He must have thought I'd need it long before I got here. Stupid pervert." She saw golden brown eyes darken as an unpleasant thought occurred to him. He went into his room and looked over the queen sized bed. Due to his height, his father must have thought he'd need that instead of a full. The room was now considerably smaller in appearance and there was a shorter distance between the bed and the closet. He looked over the frame, noticing the workmanship.

"My boss was quite surprised by the request. He's never made swords part of the design before."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked, looking with dread at the two Zanpakutous entwined on the headboard. Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki sat there, a clear testament to what his father thought might happen between him and Rukia. The slim, black bankai form of his was an elegant match for the pure whiteness of Rukia's shikai. "It's a sentimental thing," the orange haired freshman tried to explain. "Thanks, I can take it from here. Do I owe you anything?"

"No, everything was paid for by the buyer. Just sign here saying you received it." Ichigo took the form and scrawled his name on the indicated line. He waited until the man was gone before sighing.

"All right, Rukia, let's go."

"That's not the bed you had when we left home," she said, trying to look over his shoulder down the hall.

"No, it's something the old man cooked up. I'll show it to you later." Thankful that she didn't protest, Ichigo escorted his friend out of the apartment and down the elevator. Once to the train station that would take them to the nearest mall, he pulled out the list again to look at. For once, he was sorry that he hadn't had the presence of mind to save up for a car. It would have made bringing everything back to the apartment so much easier.

Their first stop was a furniture store that would provide them with good quality products without the astronomical prices. Ichigo browsed, trying to find something that would appeal to Byakuya's taste. He'd almost given up hope when he spotted the elegant, low-rise bed. A store associate hovered close by; anxious to make a sale at the same time as wondering how a kid who couldn't be much older than eighteen could afford everything he was apparently contemplating on buying.

"Oi, do you have the mattress that goes with this? And does it come in a set?"

"Yes, sir but…"

"The price doesn't matter, trust me." The orange haired young man threw the associate a smirk and waved a hand at the pieces that he finally saw went with the bed. Their simplicity would be perfect and the cherry wood that they were made out of lent the whole situation an ironic twist that Ichigo found amusing. "Have these put aside, I'm not done." He went to check on Rukia, finding her contemplation dining room tables.

"Ichigo, would four or six chairs be enough, do you think? If your family comes to visit, that's five already. And if Nii-sama and Renji come, that would make four."

"Six would be better. I'm going to look at chairs and couches. When you find something you like, let me know." He wandered away, hoping to find something that would accommodate his height but wouldn't swallow her petite form up either. Ichigo finally found what they needed and earmarked that for purchase as well. The store associate was now following him like a puppy, seeing a large commission in her future. She was also starting to give him appreciative looks which the college freshman tried to ignore.

"Ichigo, we need something to put the TV on, don't we?"

"What TV?" That hadn't been on the list.

"I want a TV. I can't watch Chappy if I don't have a TV." Rukia came up behind him, her violet eyes assessing the associate.

"You really want one?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll get something. Have you chosen your bed yet?"

"No, I was going to do that now. Who's this?" The Kuchiki princess looked the associate up and down, clearly not impressed.

"She's the one who's going to sell us all this furniture and get a nice commission from the money we're spending. Why don't you go with her and have her show you the bedroom sets. You can get whatever you want, Rukia."

"Thank you so much for your permission, _Master_. I had intended to do just that." Rukia ignored his smirk and went with the other woman.

Ichigo turned back to his task. By the time they were done, the Shinigami had spent nearly eight hundred forty thousand yen in that store alone. For his generous expenditures, free delivery was offered and gladly accepted.

"That was interesting," Rukia said, stretching to get the kinks out of her shoulders. "It wasn't too difficult."

"No? Your brother is going to have a heart attack when he sees the bill for that store alone."

"Was it too much, do you think?" Rukia began to get worried until she saw Ichigo's pleased look. "You're enjoying this," she accused. "You hate shopping though."

"Yeah, but this is an exception. Normally I would have just gone and got only what I needed but since I have his permission, I'm getting everything you want. I like your bedroom set too. It'll fit nicely into the bedroom. So, what do you want to shop for next? There are extraneous things like towels and curtains, cooking tools and the like or we could go shopping for some clothes for you. That dress looks nice on you but you can't keep wearing Yuzu's clothes."

Rukia stopped walking to ponder the choices, filing the information away for later use that he thought she looked good in what she was wearing. "Let's finish getting the things we need for the apartment. Then we can have lunch and go shopping for clothes afterwards. That way we can go home with what we get here and start fresh this afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan."

Towels, curtains, linens, pillows, pots, pans, cooking utensils, and everything else Ichigo hadn't imagined he might need loaded him down while Rukia double checked the list that he'd made that morning. "I guess that's it," she hedged, looking at her companion.

"Thank heavens! Let's go home." Ichigo wondered whether his arms would still be attached by the time he got there. "Can you take a couple of these bags, Rukia? I can't get to my wallet. We'll have to take a cab."

"I'll pay for it. You just carry the bags," she ordered, amused to see him lugging things for her. It wasn't the first time that he had done so and it likely wouldn't be the last either.

"Midget." There was only affectionate exasperation, not annoyance in the nickname.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Just a couple of references for those of us who don't deal in yen and metric on an everyday basis.

21.59cm by 27.94cm is equal to 8.5 inches by 11 inches.  
On 11/28/10 at 19:21 UTC, $10,000 USD was equal to 839,742.41 JPY.


	6. It's High School All Over Again

_A/N: So many people to thank: __**falconrukichi**__, __**Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Aizawa Ayumu Oz**__**Vessalius**__, __**histugayatoushiro1220**__, __**reaper baby xp**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Nivek01**__, __**Bleach Munky**__, __**Chichita**__, and __**Rukia's Reflection**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or it's author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_It's High School All Over Again_

The Monday after moving into their new apartment, Ichigo and Rukia were at the administrative offices of the university bright and early. The carrot top wanted to make sure all of Rukia's bills were paid and that they could register for classes as soon as possible. He ignored the dirty looks the office assistant shot him for waiting so long and proceeded to explain things to Rukia. Together they managed to get three classes together, her flower arranging and his biology class being the two that didn't coincide.

Afterwards, they spent more of Byakuya's funds at the college store getting textbooks and other supplies. He took her on a tour of the campus, figuring that was one thing she had foregone in favor of rearranging people's memories the last time she was here. Rukia studied everything, coming up with the same conclusion as he had when he'd first toured the university.

"It's like high school all over again, only bigger."

"Yeah, but there's a lot more freedom here. Colleges are like their own little worlds. They have everything the students might need basically. There are some things of course that should be bought off-campus but for the most part, if we lived in the dorms, we wouldn't really need to leave."

"There are people from all over the world here. Hollows are probably attracted to this place frequently." Rukia could feel several strong reiatsus out of all the students milling around.

"That's one of the reasons I chose to live elsewhere. I didn't want a Hollow coming after me and hurting someone else, not that I expected any to." Ichigo readjusted the backpack on his shoulder and continued on with the tour. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "Will you show me where you're going to be working?"

"Sure, I'll treat you to lunch there. It's a small café in the First-Year Activities' building." They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Rukia stood closely to Ichigo, watching the mass of humanity inside the building. The students all looked to be about his age and she couldn't fathom just why so many would be in one place when classes hadn't started yet. "Ichigo…"

"I know. It reminds me of the time the Gotei Thirteen tried organizing men to capture me and the others." Confusion reigned supreme and he hoped that wasn't how it always was. "They're probably signing up for clubs and things."

"Are you going to join any?" Rukia asked out of curiosity.

"Do you think they have a club for people who've saved the world?" Ichigo pushed his way through the crowd, using his long limbs to make room for Rukia to wade through.

"I doubt it."

"I'll be too busy with work and school this semester to join anything so you don't have to worry about me being with a group of strangers. You're welcome to, of course. Maybe they have a Chappy lovers club or something."

"Very funny," she growled, tempted to kick him in the shin. They came to the café, the quiet hole-in-the-wall not as small as she had originally thought. Rukia could easily see herself studying here. A single waiter buzzed around the room, clearly overworked. "Looks like you'll have your work cut out for you, if that harried person is anything to go by."

"Yeah, but I'm more of a behind the scenes type of guy." Ichigo watched his soon-to-be coworker with trepidation.

"No, you're not." The other college student spotted them and his face lit up.

"Kurosaki-san! Did the manager get a hold of you? We could use the extra help and you do need to be trained. I realize it would be a trial by fire but…"

"Ah, no, he didn't call. I'm not scheduled to start until classes do and we still don't have the apartment set up all the way…"

"Go on, Ichigo, I'll take our stuff home." Rukia smirked at the look of betrayal he gave her. "You always were good at the 'do or die' kind of training."

"Thanks a lot, midget." The manager came from the back room just then and when he saw Ichigo, it looked like he'd just been saved. "All right, I'll stay and get 'trained.' I'll keep the textbooks with me and you can go home with the rest of the things we bought at the college store. Do me a favor and don't get lost."

"As if," she scoffed. "I see you later."

"Rukia…" Ichigo watched her walk away helplessly, before turning back to the crowded lunch crowd. "Let's get this over with," he growled. He'd only wanted to have lunch with her; was that too much to ask?

* * *

Rukia shut the apartment door behind her, kicking off her shoes and putting on slippers. She went to her room first and dumped out the supplies she had chosen before going into Ichigo's room to lay the half empty bags on his bed. She stared for long minutes at the headboard and the two Zanpakutous carved there. When she had first seen them, she hadn't known quite what to say. Isshin had never made a secret of the fact that he thought she and his son should get together but he had never done something as blatant as buying them a bed they could sleep in together before.

The petite Shinigami had to admit that it did represent their relationship rather well. On the night that they had introduced themselves, she had protected him and his family by granting him her powers. In return, he had gained his own in order to save her. It was give and take with them; their desire to protect the ones they loved the real driving force behind their ability to go beyond what should have been their limits.

That he had gained bankai in such a short time had never bothered her. She had been amazed, yes, but not disquieted. When she had learned that Isshin had been a Shinigami before choosing a human life over twenty years ago, Rukia had been even less surprised about Ichigo's powers. The wielding of a Zanpakutou had been second nature to him because he had never been completely human to begin with.

While the carving might suggest that he would always stand in front of her with his more advanced powers, she knew it wasn't like that. Ichigo wanted to protect her with a doubt, but he knew and recognized the fact that she had great strength and could defeat just about anything that might come their way. In the past she might have had to let him protect her but now the roles would be reversed. While at one time Zangetsu might have shielded Sode no Shirayuki; it was now the white Zanpakutou's turn to guard the black while he slept.

They were a team and even Ichigo's loss of powers had never changed that fact. When the day came when his mortal body ceased functioning and he was ready to go to the Soul Society for good, she would be the one there to guide him. She just really hoped that she could bring a Hell Butterfly with her and send him through a Senkaimon. Rukia didn't relish the thought of having to look all over the place for him because he couldn't remember the way to the Seireitei. Whether he would retain his memories from his human life were questionable and something she'd have to ask Urahara the next time they were home.

"Nee-san! You're home finally! Hey, where's Ichigo and what are you doing in his room?"

"Ichigo was forced to start work early. I'm just here dropping off his supplies. Why don't you take Chappy's pill and put it in her plushy while I get something to eat?" Rukia handed the mod soul the small green marble so like his and walked out of the room.

Kon watched her leave the room, a question in his black button eyes. He had expected her to tell him to mind his own business. Perhaps Ichigo wasn't the only one to have matured in the last couple of years. He did as she said and put Chappy back into the stuffed rabbit. They wandered out into the kitchen to watch the Kuchiki princess fix a simple bowl of miso soup, one of the few things she could make on her own.

"So…" the mod soul started, unsure if her mood would continue to be pensive and non-abusive. "What is college like?"

"It's like high school all over again," Rukia said, sipping at her lunch. "I think it's going to be rather easy."

Kon rather doubted that but didn't argue. It may have looked like high school with the students milling around doing nothing, but he had a nasty suspicion that once the work began, both Shinigami would find out that all was not as it had been. He glanced at his cohort and saw her bounce around the room. The plush rabbit seemed to suit her personality.

"Rukia-sama can handle it, pyon." The male mod soul was about to comment when Rukia's pager went off. She tracked it for a few minutes and when nothing happened, grabbed the bunny by her ears and forced the pill out. Once transformed, she looked sternly at them.

"You stay out of trouble, do you hear me? I don't want to come back to find that you've made a mess of things. Ichigo's going to be in a foul mood when he comes home and any antics you two might pull won't be appreciated."

"Understood, Rukia-sama." Chappy saluted, making Rukia's gigai look ridiculous.

"Right, Nee-san. You can count on us." Rukia was about to leave the apartment when Kon made a flying leap at Chappy. His head was pounded into the floor by Sode no Shirayuki's hilt.

"That includes acting like a pervert, Kon," she warned one more time before disappearing through the wall.

Ichigo's soul replacement grinned, glad that her pensive attitude of earlier had just been an aberration. Rukia was still the same old abusive girl he'd always known. "Ah, Nee-san." He'd really missed her. Maybe he'd rag on Ichigo about it later.


	7. You Have Got To Be Kidding

_A/N: Quite a few to thank for their reviews: __**Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**reaper baby xp**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Bleach Munky**__, __**The Guardian White Wolf**__, __**xcHiiBii-RuKiiax**__, **Rukia's Reflection**, **Chichita**, **falconrukichi**, and __**SuperAnime-MangaFreak**__. As you know I like to thank the people who have added this or myself to their lists. Out of curiosity I checked the numbers before posting this chapter. For the first six of this story, there are twenty-three favorites and forty-four alerts. I'm amazed and humbled, thank you so much._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_You Have __**Got **__To Be Kidding_

The Monday that classes started, Ichigo woke once again to Kon's loud snores. The stuffed lion had taken up sleeping on the far side of the large bed, surprisingly keeping his distance from the girls. The orange haired college student thought maybe Chappy had done something to him while using Rukia's gigai at one point or Rukia herself had threatened him in some other manner than her usual method of pounding him into the ground. Whatever the reason, Kon had been on his "best" behavior.

Now the future Shinigami diako stood at the stove and cooked eggs like his little sister had taught him, creating an omelet that he and Rukia could share alone with some toast. It was a far cry from what they would get at home on mornings that they weren't running late thanks to his tardiness but it would have to do. Surprisingly it was he who was early and not the petite Shinigami hogging the bathroom at the moment. He had suggested that she just use the one in her brother's room but she hadn't wanted to "mess up" one thing in the noble's en suite bathroom.

Unconsciously he cracked a smile, thinking of all the time spent arranging and rearranging Byakuya's guestroom. Rukia had made him move the bed three times before he'd finally called it quits. He had sent her off to choose the layout of her own room and had finished setting it up himself. Remembering the pale blue and cherry colors of the wood and fabrics, he had to admit that it had turned out pretty nice. Ichigo just hoped Byakuya appreciated all the trouble they'd put into it. The college student knew he wasn't going to like the amount of money they had spent. He still couldn't believe how much they'd forked over for linens and things.

"The eggs are going to burn if you continue to stand there like an idiot." Rukia yanked him down to where she could smack him on the back of the head.

"Lay off, midget. I was just lost in thought. Are you ready?"

"Of course. Where's my breakfast?"

"It'll be done once you take the bread out of the toaster. Man, I never thought we'd need so much stuff."

"Just goes to show you what you know. What time does our first class start?"

"Eight, when else would they give it to us? We have to eat and run so get a move on." Ichigo scowled, remembering how he had thought that maybe Mondays would be less like high school and he could actually sleep in another hour. Personally he wanted to get all the rest he could before his reiatsu returned enough to make Hollow hunting a necessity. It was too bad Ishida and the others weren't here. They probably could have divided the duties up so that none of them had to worry about pesky lost souls too often.

Rukia ate her breakfast in silence, watching her roommate across the square table from her. She wondered if he'd noticed that they had subconsciously tried to recreate the Kurosaki household back home. Smirking, she didn't think so. He caught her staring and frowned. "What?" he barked.

"Nothing," she answered, with the superior tone she was known for. "Ichigo, where are our friends?" she asked suddenly. Rukia felt guilty for not asking sooner. When she had returned to Karakura, she hadn't felt their reiatsus.

"Chad is staying home for the semester to take a class at the local college that's being taught by a musician he admires. He'll be coming here in the fall to get a music degree. Ishida and Inoue…" Ichigo's brow furrowed and he took a minute to think by drinking his tea. "Come to think of it, they should be here. Maybe they're studying at one of the other campuses though. There are four or five, although this is the main one."

"I see. I don't feel their reiatsus. That must be it."

"Of course, they could be masking them. Ishida does it quite well and he taught Inoue how to do it after that business with my badge."

"I'll have to congratulate her when I see her next." Rukia watched him swallow the rest of his drink before saying what was on her mind. If he choked, she didn't want the tea sprayed all over her new dress. "You know, I figured that you and Inoue would have gotten together after the war. She really loved you."

"I went out with her once but it felt wrong and Ishida's had a thing for her since we went to the Soul Society to save you. She took it well, all things considered." Uncomfortable with the topic, Ichigo glanced at his watch so that she couldn't see his eyes. The truth was that it had felt wrong to be with anyone but her. They had always been a team and adding someone else into the mix even though Rukia hadn't been there had made him feel like he was cheating on his partner or something.

"He has always been sweet on her, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, the last time I saw him, I teased him a little. I think he would have shot me with one of his arrows if I'd still had my powers." Grinning, he stood and took his dishes to the sink. "Let's go, midget, we're going to be late."

"You _could_ have woken me up earlier."

"_Sure_ I could have. The last time I woke you up you nearly bit my head off." Ichigo picked her sweater up off of the chair it was sitting on and tossed it to her. He would have offered it politely but she was glaring at him and if he stepped any closer, his gut would surely get another bruise.

"Hmph! I hope Inoue and Ishida _are_ on campus. That way I can spend some time away from your stupidity."

"What are the chances of that?"

* * *

A lean young man with glasses adjusted his notebook and pen to prepare for the first lecture of his university life. For once there was no loud Asano, although several classmates were shaping up to be just as bothersome. It was a good thing the lecture hall was so large. Next to him a ginger haired woman the same age babbled about something that he'd lost track of several minutes ago. "Uryuu?" his first name was said tentatively, as if she was still unsure or uncomfortable about using it even in private.

"I'm sorry, did you ask me something?" The Quincy frowned, something niggling at his senses.

"I asked if you thought we might see Kurosaki-kun on campus. He said he was going to be working in the café at the Activities center, right?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess. This is a pretty big place though so the probability is low. Orihime, you aren't still in love with him, are you?" Jealousy ate at him even though they had been dating for several weeks.

"Oh, no, I'm not but he is our friend. I thought it might be nice if at least we had most of our nakama around." Orihime had once thought that she'd love Ichigo through five lifetimes but after that one disastrous date where he kept looking around for Rukia with guilt written all over his face, she had admitted to herself finally that his heart was taken by the raven haired Shinigami even if he didn't know it yet.

That admittance had helped her see the longing and admiring looks Ishida had been giving her. It had taken her several weeks to get used to the fact that he had been interested in her since the beginning of their adventures with the Soul Society and its Shinigami but eventually Orihime had accepted it and had discovered that she had feelings for him as well. They were different from the awe-inspired ones she'd had for Ichigo and for that the flower wielder was grateful. It allowed her to see the difference between intense infatuation and real love. After a while Ishida had gotten the courage to ask her out a couple of months before graduation and they'd been together ever since.

"I suppose," the archer admitted. "It would be nice though to get through at least the first semester of college like normal humans. With or without his powers, Kurosaki always brings chaos to those around him. Besides, what are the chances of us meeting him the first week of school anyway? We know where he works; we can always visit if we want." Ishida saw the professor come in with his teaching assistant and the two began setting up. Just when he thought everything would be _normal_, two familiar voices from the back entrance made him question his sanity.

"Oi, midget, knock it off. You're the one who woke up late. We would have had more time to find this place if you'd gotten up with the rest of us. It's not my fault you thought you knew where the lecture hall was. I told you it was left not right…" Ichigo's voice trailed off on a grunt, a sure indication that he'd been hit in some manner.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. Here? They're both _here_?" Ishida questioned even as Inoue jumped up to face their high school classmates.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! Over here, come sit next to us!" The long haired freshman waved to her classmates, smiling. The duo at the door smiled and joined the other two in the third row.

"Thank you, Inoue," Rukia said, glaring at her partner. "I'm glad I get to have class with you and Ishida again. When I arrived in Karakura, I couldn't sense either of you."

"Oh, we were probably already here. I'm in the dorms and Uyruu has his own apartment. Are you two in the dorms too?"

"Nah, Byakuya made us get an apartment. You're welcome to drop in, Inoue." Ichigo sat his bag next to Ishida's still form and grinned. "Bet you thought you were going to have a _normal_ university experience, didn't you, Ishida?"

"I had hoped, Kurosaki. I take it Kuchiki's presence means that your powers are coming back finally."

"Yeah, I can barely see her when she's in her normal form so it's going to take a while." The orange haired young man sat down and took out his materials. "Kon and Chappy are with us too so if you hear any strange noises from our bags in the future, it's them."

"Oh, joy." Pushing up his glasses, the archer looked at his girlfriend who was chatting excitedly with Rukia. "I told you that he brings chaos wherever he goes. Case in point: two mod souls who don't know when to shut up."

"Oh, don't be a spoiled sport. Two of our closest friends are here with us. You should be happy, Uyruu." Orihime didn't even bother turning his way when she spoke.

The Quincy scowled at Ichigo. "You're going to be a pain throughout my entire college career, aren't you?"

Ichigo grinned, sitting back and beginning to enjoy his school life for once. "Probably. Enjoy the peace while it lasts." Amber eyes wandered to the raven midget next to Inoue. "It feels right, though, doesn't it?"

"Some things are inevitable, I suppose." Ishida refrained from pointing out the obvious. The situation only felt right because Ichigo was head over heels in love with Rukia, not because the four of them were in the same class again. At least this way he'd get some amusement out of watching the other man realize his emotional downfall at the hands of the petite Shinigami. He had always gotten a chuckle out of Rukia's ability to bring Ichigo to his knees. "Just don't tell me you have Sociology 101 at ten."

"Yes, in the next lecture hall over, why?"

"_Seriously_? The universe must hate me," Ishida groaned before the class was called to order. Ichigo merely chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Everything will be fine."

* * *

_A/N: Tokyo University has five campuses in Tokyo- Hongo, Komaba, Kashiwa, Shirokane, and Nakano. Hongo is the main one and that's where the story takes place._


	8. In The Line of Fire

_A/N: Eleven people to thank for reviews: __**falconrukichi**__, __**The Guardian White Wolf**__, __**Thunder**__**Claw03**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Nivek01**__, __**MaN6A1Ov3r**__, __**Shojen**__**Vampward**__, __**Chichita**__, __**reaper baby xp**__, __**Catastrophic Monsoon**__, and "__**1290r5**__." There are of course, several to thank for adding this story or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_In The Line of Fire_

Ichigo had handed the receipts and lists of items purchased over to the Shinigami who was returning to the Soul Society. Ironically enough the short balding man was a member of Byakuya's squad and would hand the information directly over to Renji. The orange haired college freshman didn't want to be anywhere nearby when the Sixth Division captain got a look at what his sister had bought. Not that the noble would miss the amount that had been used so far. When Ichigo had totaled up the numbers, he had had to do a double take just to make sure he was seeing the numbers on the calculator right.

Between rent, utility bills, cable, internet, a new laptop for Rukia (she had insisted on one for herself after trying his out), new clothes, the furniture, the linens and other necessities required to complete their apartment and food, not to mention college tuition and supplies, the two Shinigami had spent nearly half of what Byakuya had given them originally. Ichigo suddenly felt sorry for Renji as the pineapple would be the one in the line of fire once the accounts were read.

When Ichigo had told Rukia, she had merely shrugged and said her brother could afford the expenses. He had already come to that conclusion but still, it made him just a tad sorry and infinitely glad that he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of Senbonzakura, at least for the moment. Byakuya would likely wait a while until his powers returned before exacting revenge. After all, what would be the point in sending a thousand cherry blossom blades after him if he couldn't see them?

Presently the partners in Hollow slaying were busy with their first night of homework, the two classes that they had had that day together giving them a couple of chapters to read and take notes on. Ichigo studied at his desk, reading and taking notes. Rukia lounged on his bed, for once her nose also buried in something that wasn't a manga. She was chewing on the end of her pencil, Chappy flipping the page of the textbook once she was done reading.

"You could study in your own room," Ichigo suggested. One of the things that they'd had to go out and buy after the initial shopping trip had been a desk to house the laptop; and of course, a chair so she could sit at the desk.

"I could," she allowed. "But I'm comfortable here. Don't you want to be nearby when Renji calls about the accounts? He's bound to flip out."

"Thanks, but since I _already_ flipped out, I can well imagine his reaction."

"Nii-sama's going to be surprised. I bet he didn't know how much it cost to set up an apartment like this to his specifications and a semester's worth of tuition at Tokyo University."

"I can just guess what Byakuya's response to the amount of money you spent will be."

"He won't mind." Ichigo shook his head at the unwavering faith in that she had in her elder brother and went back to studying. The freshman thought that the only reason he might not mind is because he was still feeling guilty for not being a better older brother to begin with.

"We'll see but if he shows up here with Senbonzakura in its shikai state, you're doing the explaining." Violet eyes tossed him a smug look that he didn't see before returning to her homework.

"You can leave everything to me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Renji accepted the information from Ichigo and Rukia and skimmed through the contents to ensure that everything had made it through the Senkaimon intact. Convinced that he was seeing things, he almost called Rukia to double check but his captain looked up from his reports and inquired about what he'd just been handed with an uplifted brow. "We just received the receipts and things from Ichigo and Rukia. Would you like me to read them out loud or would you rather do it at home later, Captain?"

"You may continue, Renji. Exactly how much of the money has been spent already thanks to my sister and the ryoka?"

"Well, sir, seeing as I don't know how much was in that account originally, I can only give you an amount in yen."

"That will be fine. I am well aware of the exchange rate."

"If you include everything from lodging, food, and clothing to her school fees that would make it a grand total of 2.5 million Japanese yen." Renji cringed, wondering just what Rukia had made Ichigo buy her. "That's for only one semester of school, her textbooks and other supplies for four classes, the things needed for the apartment and one month's worth of rent and utilities."

"Would you care to repeat that, Lieutenant?"

_Not really_, Renji thought but did so anyway. His captain frowned, probably wondering just what necessitated spending so much. "Renji, how soon could we make a surprise visit to the Living World?"

"Not for another month, sir. What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that it is time I checked on my sister's living arrangements first hand. I did not do so before when she was stationed in Karakura. That may have been a mistake."

"Sure, I guess. Ichigo says that they just started classes today. Ishida and Inoue-san are also there on campus and Chad's going to be joining them next semester so Rukia shouldn't have to work so hard slaying Hollows."

"Hmm…" The Kuchiki noble was deep in thought for several minutes. "Schedule a trip for one month from now but do not tell my sister about this. I wish to see them as they normally are, not a prefabricated arrangement for my benefit."

"Yes, sir."

"And tell Ukitake-taicho that I wish to learn of any developments regarding Kurosaki's powers immediately."

"Right." Renji watched the older man rise from his chair. "Sir?"

"I wish to train for a little while. See to it that I am not disturbed."

"Of course," the redhead said and felt sweat collect on his brow. What his captain really meant was that he was going to go destroy something so that he didn't attack Ichigo while the younger man couldn't defend himself. Once he was alone, Renji sighed in relief. At least he hadn't gotten punished for something that wasn't his fault. Seeing the phone that his captain used to communicate with Rukia while she was in the real world, the lieutenant snatched it up and dialed his childhood friend's number quickly.

Rukia answered on the second ring, calm and respectful since she thought it was her brother. "How nice of you to call, Nii-sama."

"Cut the bull, Rukia. Your brother just got the account balance and he's not happy. What did you two buy that added up to so much?"

"It's all right there, Renji," she answered as if everything was self-explanatory. "There was the university entrance fee, the semester's worth of tuition, the certification fees, the text books and other supplies. That added up to over five hundred thousand yen alone. Then we spent over eight hundred thousand on furniture and about half of that again on other supplies necessary for the apartment. I needed new clothes and there were utility bills to pay. Don't ask stupid questions. Ichigo wrote everything out so that Nii-sama wouldn't have any questions. Of course, you're welcome to come and check it out for yourself."

"I can't. The sixth division isn't being allowed to visit the Living World for another month. Just as a word of warning though, Captain may make an exception if Ichigo suddenly gets his powers back before he calms down. If he does, try to put off reporting it because Kuchiki-taicho is asking for updates from Ukitake-taicho."

"The only progress Ichigo's made is that he can sort of see me when I'm not in a gigai and if he concentrates, he can hear ghosts. I think he can feel my reiatsu too but that's just because he's so used to it."

"Good, as long as he can't wield his Zanpakutou, he's safe from any visits from Senbonzakura." Renji could hear Ichigo's voice in the background. The orange haired teen had been both friend and rival in the past and although they would always be nakama, the older man knew that as far as Rukia went, Ichigo would always win hands down. If Renji had ever wanted more, he had lost his chance over forty years ago when he'd turned his back on her when she'd become part of the Kuchiki clan. "Tell the idiot he better not be slacking off just because he doesn't hear Zangetsu's voice. It took us a while to hear our Zanpakutous but we still practiced. He'll need to be in top fighting form once he can transform again."

"I won't," Rukia declared. "I have to go; this studying isn't as easy as it looks. Ichigo refuses to do my homework because our teacher will be calling on us to answer questions about what we're reading. Let me know if Nii-sama decides to make an unscheduled trip."

Renji rubbed the back of his head, having been ordered to do exactly the opposite by her brother. "I'll do my best."

A large explosion in the distance startled both Shinigami before they could hang up. "What was that?" Rukia asked, worry in her voice.

"Oh, that was just Taicho." Renji could feel the disturbed reiatsu coming from the eleventh division barracks. "I believe he's redecorating Captain Zaraki's place."

"Oh, well, okay then. Talk to you later." She hung up and Renji stared at the phone in wonder. Sometimes he really worried about her sanity.

* * *

Rukia closed the phone and looked at Ichigo. He was watching her with a mixture of boredom and trepidation. "So, how'd Byakuya take it?"

"He was a little upset. He went to destroy something. From the explosion I heard, I take it he willingly joined Zaraki-taicho in a fight."

"A little upset?" the male Shinigami asked in disbelief.

"Yes, just a little. It could have been worse."

"How could it have been worse? Your brother always makes a point of avoiding fights with Kenpachi."

"He could have destroyed his own barracks."

Ichigo glanced at Kon who was busy trying to understand the chapter. The mod soul wasn't being very successful. "Only you would think that."

"It's true," she defended. "If Nii-sama had been really angry, he would have blown the roof off of his division headquarters."

"Well, if he's still angry about the money when he does get here, let's hope he doesn't destroy anything. Otherwise, it'd be kind of hard to explain a hole in the apartment wall."

"I'm sure that by the time he visits, Nii-sama will have forgotten all about the money." Rukia gave him a patronizing smile supposedly meant to reassure him.

Her partner rolled his eyes and turned the page of his textbook despite Kon's protest. Honestly, were they talking about the same person? "I wouldn't bet on it," he warned and dropped the subject. He _would_ put money on the fact that the Kuchiki clan head was going to drop by at the first available moment.

Then they would see whether or not he had "forgotten" the multi-million yen expenditures.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Another yen to dollar conversion.  
2.5 million JPY = 30,355.43 USD as of 12/7/10 3:45 UTC


	9. The Terrors of a Hero

_A/N: A group of people to thank for the last chapter: __**falconrukichi**__, __**The Guardian White Wolf**__, __**Thunder Claw03, Nivek01**__, __**MaN6A1Ov3r**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Catastrophic Monsoon**__, "__**1290r5**__," and __**sblack13**__. And thank you to those that put this story or its author on their lists. This chapter starts out amusing but has a serious end._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Terrors of a Hero_

Before Ichigo became a Substitute Shinigami, there had been little the young man had been afraid of and it had all centered on his family. After meeting, and subsequently rescuing a petite, raven haired woman with violet eyes, those things had doubled. He now had to be afraid of walking in on her when she was bathing, or when Chappy was bathing using Rukia's gigai. Those situations were always the more stressful of the two scenarios because the mod soul was a lot less modest than the Kuchiki princess. Either way he ended up with a large bump on the head despite repeatedly telling both females to lock the bathroom door.

Without his abilities to clearly sense a Hollow, he was becoming more and more cautious about where he was. Although his reiatsu might not be enough to tempt the bigger blighted souls, there were some that wouldn't care that he wasn't spewing spiritual pressure like it was water. With all of the people around campus, it was as Rukia had pointed out, a feeding ground for Hollows because a lot of the students came from other places besides Japan.

Knowing all of this and that he was still helpless to come to the rescue, made him irritable and out of sorts. Even when he was surrounded by his friends in class, Ichigo was uncomfortably aware of his vulnerability. Several times in the last two weeks Rukia had had to pop out of the lecture they were in to go take care of a page, leaving him with Inoue and Ishida. The former would look at him sympathetically while the latter would give him a knowing smirk and tell him that on his "pride as a Quincy" he would protect the other man from the monsters.

Even if he didn't have Hollows and Byakuya's impending visit to look forward to and be afraid of, there were still the large mobs of women who had taken a sudden interest in him. Working at the café had been a good idea as it did pay well and the tips he noticed were substantially larger than his coworkers' but he'd forgotten the downside of it all. Whenever his schedule left him the only male in front of the counter, he received the attention of every last female in the place. Ichigo had as yet to figure out how to make it clear to everyone that he wasn't a piece of meat to be ogled. Several times with his tips he'd found phone numbers and suggestions that he meet up with the women he'd just served lunch or dinner to.

Mentioning his aggravation to Rukia was pointless. Anytime he had made a comment about being stared at, she had assumed it was because of his hair and told him that it he should be used to it by now and not to let it bother him. The last time he had brought up the subject, Ishida had been next to them in class. A tough break for him because the Quincy had brought the girls to lunch at the café and had specifically requested a table of his.

He was getting amused looks from the archer when the girls at the next table over kept sighing as he walked by. Apparently his scowl was in no way effective for warding off college students as it had been for high school girls. The older females were clearly made of sterner stuff. "Kurosaki," the Quincy began when Ichigo sat their drinks down in front of them. "It seems that you have a fan club."

"Che, now I know how Toushiro feels." The thought of a group of women hanging out just to get glimpses of him didn't sit well.

"Toushiro…" Orihime mused. "Kuchiki-san, how is the captain? He was ever so cute back in high school."

"Captain Hitsugaya is fine, Inoue-san. Shall I send a message to him in my next report? I'm sure Ukitake-taicho would pass on a note if you'd like."

"Oh, I'm sure he's busy. Rangiku-san is probably giving him trouble." Both young women giggled, remembering the lieutenant's apparent allergy to work.

Ishida and Ichigo exchanged a look, wondering how the daiko's words had been interpreted that way. "Oi, did either of you figure out what you want to eat yet?"

"Oh! Can I get the meat croquet with red bean paste and wasabi sauce?" Ichigo fought the urge to turn green and wrote down the order. While Rukia was giving the menu one last glance, he turned to Ishida.

"How do you stand it, man?"

"If we eat at home, I make it a point to cook. When we're out, I have no problem letting her have what she wants. It's amusing to watch waiters become ill looking at her choices." The archer raised a blue-black brow significantly at Ichigo's own tinted face.

"I'll have the meat croquet too, Ichigo, with a side of fried rice. I have a long afternoon."

"Sure."

"And you'll buy it for me, won't you, Strawberry?" Rukia gave him a significant look, listening to the whispers of those around her.

"I told you to stop calling me that, midget."

"But I do it all the time at home," she said, her innocent act drawing surprised gasps and disappointed sighs from his other customers.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san, if Kurosaki refuses to pay for your lunch, I am more than happy to."

"Thank you, Ishida-kun." Ichigo got shot a smug smile and he glared at her in return.

"I'll pay, don't worry, using Byakuya's card. Ishida, have you decided?"

"Some fried rice is fine." Ichigo wrote the order down before bending to speak into Rukia's ear.

"When I actually buy you a meal, it won't be when you're having lunch with these two and it won't be while I'm working." Ichigo straightened slowly, giving the appearance of an intimate conversation.

Rukia flushed at the feeling his breath against her neck. "I'll hold you to that," she whispered back, and turned away to speak to Inoue. She didn't look at him again until he was behind the counter and looking away.

"Wow, he's being really attentive, Kuchiki-san. Has he asked you out yet?" Orihime drew on her straw, ignoring her boyfriend's choking.

"Why would he do that?" Ishida shook his head at the Shinigami's confusion.

"Because he obviously likes you," the flower wielder said.

"Orihime…" the Quincy muttered. He really had been looking forward to watching the two as they figured out that they were in love.

"Of course he likes me, we're friends. We're living together, so if we didn't like each other it would be a problem, wouldn't it?" the young woman asked.

"Well, yes but… I mean he _likes_ you." Rukia caught the emphasis on "likes" and blushed.

"Maybe," she hedged and changed the topic. The feelings that the orange haired freshman arose in her were too confusing for her to share with anyone.

The three old friends chatted about their first weeks of school, agreeing that while the social set up was a lot like high school, the actual academic work wasn't. Ichigo returned with their orders and paused long enough to study her silently before returning to work. The bill came back for only Ishida and Inoue's lunch, the daiko already having paid for Rukia's.

On the way out, Rukia tugged Ichigo by his apron strings and had the pleasure of seeing the younger girls that were batting their eyes at him frown. Amber brown eyes softened at her stern glare, knowing it was the one that she used when she wanted him to be careful. He tugged on the bang that was hanging between her eyes before letting her go to her next class. She was going to be patrolling afterwards and he wanted her to watch her back as he couldn't do it for her. Ishida met his eyes over the girls' heads and nodded decisively. Ichigo could count on the Quincy to back her up if she needed it. Sighing, he turned back to what he had to do and hoped he would see her at home.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, I dropped my chopsticks. Could I have another set, please?" The feminine voice accompanied more batted lashes and he sighed in annoyance.

There were few things that he, the Hero of Soul Society, was afraid of, but scores of women giving him _looks_ was one of them.

* * *

Rukia ate dinner alone with only the two mod souls for company. That night had been Ichigo's turn to work the dinner shift so she wouldn't see him until well after ten. Unless she was gone to slay a Hollow in which case the likelihood of him being asleep by the time she returned was great. She had worried about him pushing himself with his work and school but the fact that he didn't have the same class two days in a row had been beneficial. Even if he was too tired tonight to do any homework, what was due for their class tomorrow had been completed before breakfast that morning.

"Nee-san, your pager is going off." Kon jumped onto her shoulder, not surprised when he ended up beneath her foot, his face ground into the floor.

"I know that you fool," she growled although she hadn't heard the pink cell go off. Letting Chappy have her gigai, the Shinigami left with instructions for the mod souls to clean the table. Ichigo had been serving since he got out of their math class that morning. He deserved to come home and simply relax.

She returned several hours later, tired and silently thanking Ichigo for insisting that she complete her math homework with him so that he could help her if she needed it. Otherwise, she would have had to stay up to finish it now and Rukia knew that she was in no condition to put serious effort into studying. Going back into her body, she ran her hands through her hair and went to take a shower. She could hear the loud snores of Kon and the quiet noises that Ichigo made when he was having a dream. It was a comforting atmosphere and she went to bed surrounded by some of those that she'd come to consider family.

An hour later Ichigo woke her with his muffled scream. It was a sound she hadn't heard in the month since she'd returned to him and the unfamiliar noise jolted her upright. She ran into his room and tried shaking him awake. "Ichigo!" she said urgently. When that got no response, Rukia tossed a sleeping stuffed lion to the floor and crawled in next to the orange haired teen. Stroking his hair, she whispered quietly to him while he muttered about needing to rescue everyone from Aizen before the monster transformed.

"Rukia…"

"I'm here, Ichigo. You did it; you saved us. It's time for you to rest."

"Lost powers…"

"You're getting them back." They shifted in the large bed, his head finding a home on her chest. Rukia continued to stroke the soft spikes and speak quietly. She hadn't realized his nightmares had been so bad. The raven haired young woman tightened her other hand in his shirt and felt her throat close. His powers had left him, but the memories had brought pain. He'd had no Zanpakutou to pull him out of the nightmares or even a Hollow to sneer at him. Either one could have encouraged him to fight and remember that Aizen had been defeated.

"Midget…" he sighed and slid into a dreamless sleep.

"Baka," Rukia whispered. Giving a sigh of her own, she pulled the covers up higher around them and settled deeper into the bed. Maybe Isshin hadn't had completely perverted thoughts when he had the bed made for them. The ex-captain must have known Ichigo's dreams often turned violent and had believed that Rukia could bring him out of them. "I'm not going anywhere," she vowed.

Two plush bodied mod souls would find them asleep side by side in the morning.


	10. An Awkward Awakening

_A/N: Over a dozen to thank for reviews the last time around: __**teshichan**__, __**SmOrOnPwNs**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**Deviant Hollow23**__, "__**1290r5**__," __**Kurosaki Anne**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Lord Kain**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**xoxokiss210**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**The Guardian White Wolf**__ and __**reaper baby xp**__. And still more to thank for added this or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_An Awkward Awakening_

Kon and Chappy stared at the figures in the bed and said nothing. Several thoughts ran through the mod souls' minds (mostly perverted on Kon's part) but neither one dared voice their opinions for fear that the two Shinigami in the bed would wake and take their embarrassment out on them. Something they were likely to do seeing as neither Ichigo nor Rukia handled unexpected intimacy well.

The male mod soul knew that their preferred method of sharing affection was to use little, unconscious touches or fits of anger that ended with Ichigo getting hit in some manner. To comfort each other in the manner Rukia must have last night was so unlike both proud people that once they realized that the first sound sleep either had gotten since their first night here was wrapped in each other's arms, it would make the Winter War seem a mere conflict.

"Kon-san…"

"Let's leave them." The lion took the rabbit by the hand and led her out of Ichigo's room. He knew exactly why Rukia had climbed in next to the orange haired teen. Since keeping company with the college freshman, Kon had learned that not all of Ichigo's dreams were pleasant. Obviously last night had been more grueling than usual if it had woken Rukia.

"Yes," the female mod soul said and with one last look went to the living room with her counterpart. They would wait there for the Shinigami to wake on their own.

Ichigo slowly came to, neither his alarm nor Kon waking him. His golden brown eyes opened to find the sleeve of Rukia's new night clothes and he would have jerked away in surprise had her hand not been in his hair. Her other hand was clutching at his shirt. Had she had another nightmare, or had he? Glancing down, he noticed that his pillow had been her chest for however long she'd been with him. Flushing deeply, Ichigo tried to disengage her grip.

"Rukia…" he said softly, not wanting to startle her but not wanting to be anywhere near her chest when she woke up either.

Her lashes fluttered and she muttered something in her sleep that he barely caught. "I'm here…"

"I know you're here, midget. I need you to let go of my hair." Violet eyes opened slowly and they gazed at him in blurry confusion. "Hey there, did you have another nightmare?"

"No," his partner said softly, still not fully awake. "You did."

"I see." He didn't need to ask what it was about. Since the war, all of his nightmares had featured Aizen and his irrational fear of not being able to protect his friends. "So, you crawled into my bed trying to get me out of it?"

"I kept calling your name but you didn't respond." Rukia slowly became aware of their intimate position. Shock overtook her face and she tightened her hold on his shirt and hair.

"Ow! Dammit, midget, that hurt! Let go!" The moment ruined, the Shinigami jerked apart. Rukia, closest to the edge of the bed, fell. Glaring up at him from the floor, she was tempted to put him in a binding kido just for the insult to her pride.

Ichigo stopped rubbing his head and gazed at her in concern. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not, you idiot!" Rukia scrambled to her feet, tugging down her night shirt. Turning up her nose, she turned on her heel and slammed out of the room. Several seconds went by where Ichigo merely stared at the door in confusion.

Scrambling out of the tangled covers, he tracked her down in her room where she was gathering clothes for the day. "Rukia…"

"Forget it."

"Thank you."

"I told you to forget it. You don't have to thank me, idiot." She heard him sigh and leave her to get ready for their math class at ten. Giving a sigh of her own, the petite Shinigami went to track down her mod soul.

She found both plush animals on the couch, quietly watching TV. Kon looked up and nodded but didn't say anything. Chappy waved her paw enthusiastically. "Did you sleep well, Rukia-sama?"

"Yes," she answered, embarrassed and left it at that. "If either of you _ever_ bring up what you saw in Ichigo's room to _anyone_, you'll both be on a one way trip to the Soul Society. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Nee-san," Kon agreed readily. Her threats were not empty so he wasn't going to mention to anyone what they'd witnessed.

"As you wish, Rukia-sama."

"Good." The shower started and Rukia went about getting something to eat. She could at least get them breakfast. Neither she nor Ichigo would ever be as good as Yuzu at cooking but they weren't helpless.

* * *

The events of the morning were ignored in favor of getting to class on time and they sat at the back, handing in their assignments without a word to their classmates or to each other. Ichigo tried to concentrate on the lecture but his eyes kept wandering to the raven haired young woman in front of him. He concentrated on feeling her reiatsu, knowing that her feelings were often reflected in her power. His ability was still weak in that regard but it was so familiar to him that he had no problem sensing her embarrassment.

Ichigo had felt the same upon finding that he'd been using her chest as his pillow that morning. He'd also liked having her next to him, liked waking up with her there. Those feelings had confused him and admittedly he hadn't handled the situation as well as he should have. The worse part had come when she'd been dumped out of bed and he hadn't immediately gotten up to help her off of the floor. Of course, had he tried to do so, he'd probably still be singing soprano.

"Kurosaki-san, perhaps you could refrain from staring a hole in Kuchiki-san's head and pay attention to the question on the board." Ichigo snapped his head towards the board, flushing at the look of annoyance on his professor's face.

"Sure, sorry." Reluctantly he answered the question, ignoring the snickers of his classmates and Rukia's sigh of resignation.

After class he kept behind Rukia as they exited the room, making sure none of the other males tried to make a move on her. Byakuya might have assigned him to protect her against the kind of human societal situations that she still didn't understand but for his own peace of mind he would have done it anyway. "You don't have to follow me around, Ichigo. I can get to my next class fine by myself."

"I'm not worried about you getting lost." He didn't intend to explain himself further. Pausing to glare at an unfamiliar man over her head, the tall orange haired Shinigami reached for her arm. "Say, do you get to take home the flower arrangements that you make in class?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Confused at his sudden change in topic, Rukia stopped to turn and look at him.

"I thought it might be nice to have some hanging around the apartment."

The petite young woman narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you hated my sense of style."

Running a hand through his hair, her partner sighed. "I hate your drawings. I believe your arrangements would be all right. And your brother would probably like to see them when he comes."

"True, Nii-sama would appreciate them. All right, the next time we make one, I'll bring it home." Once more in charity with him, Rukia allowed him to escort her without further complaint. His attempt to smooth things over from the morning had been successful.

Her classroom for her flower arranging had taken them almost all the way across campus. He left her at the door and found a spot in the nearby garden to do some of his homework. Maybe he could actually take her to lunch this time around. Ichigo became lost in his math assignment for a half an hour before he realized that he wasn't the only one in the tropical greenhouse. Several girls around his age were whispering secrets several feet away although they were plenty loud enough for the warrior to hear.

"I thought my brother was going to have a heart attack when he walked in and caught my boyfriend and me making out on the couch. The look he gave Kenji…"

Ichigo's textbook slid from his lap as horror over took him. If Byakuya ever found out that Rukia had spent the better part of a night in his bed, the noble wouldn't wait until he could wield Zangetsu again before sending Sebonzakura after him. _Great, now I have that to worry about on top of work and school._

He wondered if he could bribe Kon to keep quiet.


	11. Hearing Hollows

_A/N: People to thank for reviews: __**falconrukichi**__, __**The Guardian White Wolf**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**sblack13**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Nivek01**__, __**mrsbieber**__, and __**Rukia Kurosakii**__. And thank you to those who've added this or is author to their lists. I know, I'm several hours behind schedule but the newest chapter did come out on the same day. I get points for that don't I?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo. Nor do I own either of the Shakespearian poems herein.

_Saying I Will_

_Hearing Hollows_

Ichigo and Rukia didn't speak of that had happened in his room again. There was no need to explain the nightmare as both had more than their fair share of the terrors they'd seen during the war. As for what had happened when they'd woken up, they each made a silent mutual agreement not to say a word. When the incident was mentioned to Kon, the male mod soul had sworn up and down never to repeat a word of what he'd seen. As Rukia had already promised both he and Chappy a one way trip to the Soul Society if they did, Ichigo had no worries on that account. The orange haired freshman had been surprised by Kon's maturity.

That lasted about a week. The plush lion reverted to his true personality when he caught Rukia coming out of the bathroom after a shower. Ichigo, who had been studying in his room after a grueling afternoon of work, merely shook his head, relieved that at least Kon was back to normal. He still had horrible visions of Byakuya finding out he and Rukia had shared a bed for the night. There was also the feeling in his gut that told him that the sixth division captain, most likely with Renji, was going to be paying them a visit real soon.

At the moment, the four roommates were having a pleasant evening with their homework done, chores completed and dinner eaten. The TV showed a repeated Chappy episode that Rukia had missed while in the Soul Society. Ichigo, his head buried in a collection of Shakespeare's sonnets, was desperately trying to ignore the annoying high pitched voice of the rabbit.

"You really have no taste, Ichigo," Rukia said, settling back on the couch with a snack and a cup of tea.

"If you're referring to the fact that I prefer classical literature over a kid's cartoon, then I agree." The young man turned a page in the book and began to read, "Those Lips That Love's Own Hand Did Make." He noticed that Rukia had muted the TV so that she could listen.

"Read the last part again," she demanded, loving the sound of his voice.

"From heaven to hell is flown away/ 'I hate' from hate away she flew/ And sav'd my life saying, 'not you.'" Ichigo noticed the tear in her eye but politely ignored its presence. He thought about the poem. Many times she had yelled at him and scolded him for his recklessness but never once had she told him that she hated him. Even when she had pretended to scorn him when Byakuya had taken her to be executed, those exact words had never left her lips. All in all, it fit her rather well.

His eyes fell to her lips and he felt the muscles in his stomach clench. She was leaning over, trying to look at the book now resting loosely in his lap. "Perhaps this Shakespeare wasn't such a fool. Read me more," she ordered. Rukia settled against his side, wanting to see the words as he read them.

"Huh?" Jarred back into reality, Ichigo dragged his mind back from where it had been headed. "Sure, I guess." Flipping through the pages, he tried to find another that she'd like. He settled on the seventeenth and proceeded to recite:

"Who will believe my verse in time to come,  
If it were fill'd with your most high deserts?  
Though yet heaven knows it is but as a tomb  
Which hides your life, and shows not half your parts.  
If I could write the beauty of your eyes,  
And in fresh numbers number all your graces,  
The age to come would say 'This poet lies;  
Such heavenly touches ne'er touch'd earthly faces.'  
So should my papers, yellow'd with their age,  
Be scorn'd, like old men of less truth than tongue,  
And your true rights be term'd a poet's rage  
And stretched metre of an antique song:  
But were some child of yours alive that time,  
You should live twice, in it, and in my rhyme."

"That was pretty, I suppose," the raven haired young woman allowed. "It doesn't apply to me, naturally."

"Why wouldn't it apply to you?"

Rukia gave him a sly glance and he realized he'd walked into some kind of trap. "Are you saying I'm pretty, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked in the fake school girl voice that he hated. "Why, I never knew you felt that way."

Ichigo could feel his face heat and flush as it became the color of Renji's hair. His heart sped up until he thought that she'd hear it right through his chest. "I don't think you're pretty. You're more than that," he answered honestly. In truth she was beautiful but he'd never thought to tell her and after he'd lost his powers he'd thought he'd never get the chance to either.

"Really?" she questioned, startled. No one had ever told her she was beautiful before. She supposed her brother thought she might be because she looked so much like her sister but he wasn't one to hand out compliments.

"Yeah," the male Shinigami breathed, raising a hand to push back the stray bang of hers that always hung down. He might have gotten permission to kiss her at that point but the unmistakable howling of a Hollow broke up their intimate moment. The two warriors sprang apart as if burned and Ichigo had to force himself to sit still while she left her gigai in Chappy's care.

"You heard that?" she asked, getting ready to phase through the wall of their apartment.

"Yes, I won't ever forget that sound."

"Good, stay here and if you think one might be coming for you, call Ishida and Inoue." Her look told him not to do anything foolish. Just because he could hear them now didn't mean he could see them and it definitely didn't mean he had the strength to fight them. Without further instructions she left, the mod souls watching her before zeroing in on Ichigo.

"You were going to kiss Nee-san," Kon accused.

"So what if I was?" Ichigo demanded harshly. The lion would have rolled his eyes if he could have.

"I don't think Rukia-sama would have minded," Chappy put in, turning to unmute the TV.

"Why's that?" the almost-daiko asked.

"The gigai still has left over feelings from her. It's warm and flushed." The implications sent Ichigo into another round of flushing himself and he walked away, thinking it best to put all thoughts of kissing Rukia out of his head.

"Say Kon, how long has it been since Rukia last talked to Renji?"

"About a month, I suppose, why?" the plush asked, more interested in returning to the subject they'd been discussing in the living room.

"Didn't we hear Renji say that someone from their division couldn't come to the Living World for another month?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Eyes widening, the mod soul suddenly felt sorry for Ichigo. "Captain Kuchiki is coming, isn't he?"

"I have that feeling." For the rest of the evening Ichigo shut himself in his room studying and listening to the echoes of howls created by lost souls. He was glad that part of his powers had returned as it would make avoiding them easier if it became necessary. The only downside now was that he was that much more aware of how often Rukia had to put herself in harm's way. Tempted to call Ishida and Inoue anyway, the sudden absence of howls told him that his friends had come to the midget's aid.

As he was getting ready to go to bed, vaguely aware that ten o'clock was early on a Friday for a college student, Rukia returned and immediately commandeered the bathroom. When he protested, his toothbrush creating foam around the edges of his mouth, she merely told him to go finish brushing his teeth in the kitchen sink.

"Oi, midget, we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Why is that? Neither of us has school and you said you weren't working until the dinner shift."

"I'm not but I have this feeling that we'll be having guests."

"Oh, did you hear from Keigo or Mizuiro?" Those two friends had stayed behind to attend the local college in hopes of attaining higher grades.

"No, but it's your brother and Renji I'm thinking of," the freshman said after rinsing his mouth out and cleaning out the sink. "Having those two fools show up would be a disaster on top of a catastrophe."

"I really don't think that Nii-sama would come so soon…"

"When he arrives and you're still in your pajamas don't go blaming me." Shutting the door to his room, Ichigo decided that ten at night wasn't so early after all. Not when the young woman who was not quite a girlfriend but definitely more than a friend had an older brother that was sure to come the next day.

* * *

Byakuya looked at the calendar to the right of his desk and allowed a small anticipatory smile to grace his normally stoic face before wiping all evidence of it from sight. Renji still had his head buried in files, the pile almost completely done. "Renji, when you are done there, make preparations for a weekend visit with my sister."

The pineapple's head shot up and he nodded before speaking. "Yes, sir. When do we leave?"

"I wish to arrive after breakfast in the Living World."

"Understood, sir." The lieutenant of the sixth division went back to his paperwork, hoping that his friends were smart enough not to be doing anything inappropriate. His captain may wish to wait until Ichigo got his powers back before fighting him again but he wouldn't hold back if the orange haired college freshman had done something stupid. Like say, become intimate with Rukia. "Dude, I hope you're prepared," he whispered to himself once Byakuya had left the room. There was no telling what mayhem might ensue if Ichigo hadn't been on his best behavior.

At least things might become interesting. When Ichigo Kurosaki became involved, nothing was ever boring.


	12. A Disaster On Top of A Catastrophe

_A/N: Quite a few reviewers to thank: __**MaN6A10v3r**__, "__**sadie**__," __**Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**teshichan**__, __**Nivek01**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**sblack13**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**hollownature**__, __**The Guardian White Wolf**__, and __**Rukia's Reflection**__. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists. I looked up the name of the Japanese art of flower arranging and a bit of its history is mentioned here. Oh, you may want to find a corner to read this in too. Laughter is almost a certainty. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_A Disaster On Top of A Catastrophe_

Once again thankful for Kon's loud snores, Ichigo woke early that Saturday morning. Filled with dread, the young man rose and began cleaning his room as quietly as he could. He would put the apartment together as best he could and not attempt to wake Rukia until he absolutely had to.

Eventually dressed and ready for the day, Ichigo ducked out of the apartment long enough to go to the café nearby and get breakfast. All the dirty dishes had been done the night before and he didn't want to create any more when he was pretty sure neither he nor Rukia would have time to do them before her brother arrived.

She was up and mostly coherent when he returned so he made her sit down and eat what he'd gotten for them. Afterwards he placed the tablecloth that they'd bought but hadn't yet used onto the polished wooden surface of the square table and plopped Rukia's latest flower arrangement in the middle.

Satisfied that their home was as neat as could be expected for a "surprise" visit, Ichigo concentrated on making sure that Byakuya's room was dust free and set up so that the only thing that the noble would have to do would be to put his luggage (if he had any) away and he could consider himself at home.

Rukia watched everything from her bedroom doorway, amusement at Ichigo's trepidation clear in her amethyst eyes. "I keep telling you that Nii-sama isn't…" The doorbell rang just then and her own orbs widened as the familiar reiatsus of her brother and friend reached her.

"I told you they'd be coming," he taunted back, delighted when she became panicked because she wasn't dressed yet. "Go on, I'll keep them busy." Ichigo shut the door to his room, giving no thought to what might happen if Byakuya caught sight of his headboard.

The orange haired daiko-to-be opened the door, not surprised when he saw Byakuya staring imperiously back at him. His neighbor across the way had just been exiting her apartment and the woman who looked to be around the same age as the noble would have been had he been human, stared star-struck at the captain before recalling her manners. "Kurosaki," the head of the Kuchiki clan intoned in lieu of greeting.

"Morning, Byakuya. Where's Renji?"

"Yo!" the redhead shouted, two suitcases in hand. Obviously neither had thought about using the call button downstairs to ask for admittance. Although, if his neighbor's reaction to Byakuya was anything, someone probably just let them in.

"There you are. I figured you'd come with your captain. Guess you'll have to bunk in my room," Ichigo sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the experience. If he recalled correctly, the lieutenant snored just as loudly if not louder than Kon. "Come in, Rukia's still getting ready."

"And how do you know that?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes menacingly, instinctively reaching for Senbonzakura.

"Because she's still in her room," Ichigo replied logically. Rukia's big brother didn't have to know that he saw her in her pajamas on a regular basis.

"Indeed." The noble entered the apartment like he owned it, which in a sense Ichigo supposed he did. Since a large portion of the bills and rent were being paid by the account Byakuya had set up for Rukia, the freshman couldn't very well deny the captain access to anything but perhaps his own room.

Byakuya noticed that the living room and kitchen looked like it had been recently cleaned and wondered briefly if Renji had gone against his orders but at the confused look on his lieutenant's face relieved his mind of that suspicion. Obviously Kurosaki had figured that he would come at the earliest possible moment and had planned accordingly.

"Nice flowers," Renji jibed, seeing the delicate bouquet on the table.

"Rukia made it," Ichigo responded, unable to keep the pride out of his voice. "I thought Byakuya might like to see what she's accomplished so far. It's from her flower arranging class. She has another that she put on your dresser, Byakuya."

"Indeed."

"Do you like it, Nii-sama?" Rukia's voice had all three men turning to the hallway. Kon and Chappy stood at her feet, the female mod soul taking in the noble's handsome face with the same awe that Ichigo had seen on his neighbor's face only moments ago.

"It is most impressive for one of your earliest attempts. Practice will have your skill increasing." The sixth division captain saw his sister's face light up and figured that the slight stretch of truth had been worth it. The arrangement was by no means perfect but she had been only learning the skill for a month. For some it took years to get the skill necessary to create perfection. He had no trouble believing that she would succeed in her endeavor.

"Thank you, Nii-sama. The one I made yesterday is in your room. Renji, if you'll follow me, I'll show you his room. It has its own bathroom. Did Ichigo tell you that?"

"It was in his report," Byakuya allowed. He had to give the boy some credit. His detailed report would have made Yamamoto proud. When the orange haired substitute finally made it to the Soul Society permanently, he was going to have no trouble with the mounds of paperwork that a seated officer had to handle.

Ichigo watched Renji follow Rukia, leaving him alone with the noble. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink? I have tea and coffee."

"Tea would be most acceptable." Byakuya took the chair facing the windows and looked out over the city. He could see the campus from where he sat and was glad that they weren't a great distance from campus. "Kurosaki, is Rukia having trouble with the academic work?"

"Nah, she's doing great, really. I thought she might find some things difficult because they don't teach those things in the Academy but most nights we study together if I don't have work or she's not out slaying Hollows. She'll ask about something she doesn't understand but it's never more than what our classmates question our professors about. I think she did better than I did on the last test we had but I'm not sure. As to her grades in the class we don't share, I can't say for sure but the last time I picked her up from the lecture, her teacher was cooing over her recent creation. They're studying the three Nageire styles and she apparently has excelled at the slanted style which is best for beginners."

Byakuya nodded, having recognized the style on the table. Ikebana was an art form that dated back to the time when Buddhism came to Japan in the sixth century while schools of the art could be traced to the sixteenth century. The elders would be most impressed with her progress. "Indeed. Am I to take it that no one has inferred that she is the princess to a rich clan?"

"Nah, some of our classmates know her brother is paying for her schooling but they don't know how deep your pockets go. Other than Ishida and Inoue, no one else knows the truth. Well, Kon and Chappy do but no one outside our circle knows about them." Ichigo poured the tea he had made and sat a cup in front of the noble. What was taking Renji so long to put away their things? Then again, Rukia was probably ordering the pineapple to put things in twelve different places before she was satisfied.

"Kon and Chappy?"

"Sorry, I guess you never met Kon, did you?" The lion had been silent until then but he came forward and hopped up onto the couch. "He's the mod soul I got when I became a Shinigami. It was just supposed to be a temporary soul pill like Chappy was originally but he was the last of his kind and I didn't want Urahara to destroy him. Then old Sandal-Hats made Chappy into a mod soul so that she could study with Rukia and take tests should she have to leave class." The rabbit came forward, trying to appear as cute as possible.

"I see. You have done well enough so far, Kurosaki." Gazing around the room, the Kuchiki noble had to admit that the apartment appeared to be adequate enough for two college students. "As to the matter of the account."

"Hey, I didn't meant to spend that much, trust me. You told me to get everything I had to in order for this to be a real home for Rukia and that's what I did. We had to start from scratch." Ichigo would have gone on to explain further but Renji appeared and his grin told the younger man that something wasn't right.

"Nice room, Ichigo. I particularly liked the headboard." The college student paled, remembering the two Zanpakutous.

"Yeah, well, thank my idiot father. It was his idea. He had the bed made and it arrived here the day after we moved in." Giving the redhead a significant look, Ichigo hoped he'd get the picture and not say anything more in front of Byakuya.

Renji was oblivious, as usual. "I wonder what he could have been thinking putting Zangetsu and…" Ichigo's cell rang, cutting the lieutenant off. Rukia looked about to die and kept shooting her brother anxious looks.

"Yuzu, is everything all right?" The orange haired teen immediately went into "big brother mode" and ignored the three Shinigami in the room with him. He listened with mounting dread as his little sister told him of the impending visit from two of his high school buddies. "I understand, Yuzu. It's not your fault. Keigo can be obnoxious until he gets what he wants." Sighing he hung up and looked at Rukia.

"Is she all right?" the raven haired young woman asked.

"Yes, remember the disaster and the catastrophe I mentioned? I should have put it the other way." Just as she was about to question him further, the bell signaling someone was calling from the lobby rang.

"They're not…"

"Yeah, they are." Gesturing to the Gotei Thirteen members in the room with them, Ichigo stood to answer the call. "This is the disaster. _That_," he said pointing to the intercom as it rang again. "Is the catastrophe."

"Kurosaki…" Byakuya began when five minutes later Keigo and Mizuiro pounded on the door.

"Hello, Ichigo!" Keigo bounded into the room, his playboy friend following at a more sedate pace. Ichigo clotheslined the louder of the duo and looked at Rukia helplessly when the only words to come out of the noble's mouth after that were,

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."


	13. The Idiot And The Playboy

_A/N: A group to thank for reviews: __**MaN6A10v3r**__, __**Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**Nivek01**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**sblack13**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**hollownature**__, __**The Guardian White Wolf**__, __**Chichita**__, __, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**xwhitemoonx**__, __**SmOrOnPwNs**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**mrsbieber**__, and __**austmadman**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. Someone mentioned that Ichigo is being uncharacteristically polite to Byakuya. The reason for that will become clearer is this chapter and the next._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Fool And The Playboy_

The only thing that saved everyone from a painful death by a thousand blades was the fact that Byakuya was in his gigai. Unable to access his sword, the release command was useless. Keigo, having met Renji and knowing the long and short of Ichigo and Rukia's story, could make an intelligent guess as to who the man standing over him with murderous intent was.

"You must be Rukia-chan's big brother."

"You address my sister too casually. Almost as casually as Kurosaki does."

"Nii-sama, I went to school with Asano-kun. I don't mind him calling me by my first name. Asano-kun, this is my elder brother, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, of the sixth division. Renji is his lieutenant."

Ichigo sighed and helped his friend to his feet. The brunet was still staring slack jawed at the noble. He noted that Rukia didn't mention that he was the head of one of the four great noble houses of the Soul Society. There were some things Keigo was better off not knowing. "What are you two doing here?"

"We had the weekend free so we thought we'd visit some of our friends. I called your house to find out where you were and Yuzu-chan told me you'd moved, with Rukia-chan to this place." Keigo flopped onto the couch, bouncing Kon onto the floor. The mod soul stayed silent, not wanting the teen to freak out while Byakuya was around.

Mizuiro watched the whole thing with the ennui of the sophisticated young man he tried to be. The captain still stood as if ready to slice their heads off, although with what he wasn't quite certain. "Ichigo, if this is a bad time, we could come another weekend." He was interested in seeing the women on his friends' campus, but he didn't want to intrude on what was clearly a family reunion of sorts. From what he'd been told in the past, Rukia and her brother hadn't always seen eye to eye.

"That would be great. Please guys, some other time?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head nervously, wondering when the captain would get tired of just glaring and pop out of his gigai long enough to annihilate them.

Byakuya studied the two young men before him and as a thought occurred to him, inwardly smirked. Perhaps he'd been too hasty a moment ago. This would be the perfect opportunity to find out just what the relationship between his sister and the ryoka was. Kurosaki was always careful in front of him to give the impression that they were nothing more than close friends. With his two friends around, he'd be more likely to make a mistake and admit the truth. "They may stay," he said in a voice that brooked no argument. Rukia still looked like she wanted to expire so these two buffoons just might prove useful.

"They can?" Renji echoed the question with Ichigo, wondering just what his superior had in mind. It had to be some plot against the orange haired Shinigami or else Byakuya would have been showing the two eighteen year olds the door immediately.

"This is Kurosaki's home as well as Rukia's. He's allowed to have his friends over if he so wishes. Besides, I am here to see how my sister is doing. I cannot very well do that if they stop living normal lives just because a captain of the Gotei Thirteen is here."

"Ah, thanks, I think," Ichigo muttered.

"Well, then, if that's settled, where's your room?" Keigo bounced up, and hefted the duffle he'd had with him. Mizuiro shouldered his bag and waited for their friend to speak. Maybe hanging out this weekend with the elder Kuchiki would relieve the boredom of the past few months.

"Ah, down the hall on the left…" Ichigo directed before remembering the headboard. Renji apparently _did_ remember because he shot to attention and went with the two high school pals. Keigo could be heard exclaiming about the headboard but it was muffled thanks to Renji's efforts so at least that potential danger had been avoided for the moment.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the living room and Ichigo got up to make more tea just to get away from it. "So, Byakuya, how long are you and Renji staying?"

"Just until tomorrow evening. I cannot leave my division unsupervised for long." The clan head sat back in his chair and returned to contemplating the view. "I wish to tour this campus, Kurosaki."

"Sure, I guess. We can leave after the duo gets settled in."

"These _friends_ of yours, I trust that they will not be dropping in unannounced frequently."

"No, they have classes of their own to attend back home. They were probably just at loose ends and since they couldn't bother Chad, came here. If they make a pest of themselves, I'll have Ishida come by. Intelligence intimidates them so they'll leave quickly enough."

"They are fools then."

"Well, Keigo's a fool and Mizurio is a playboy. He likes older women which is most likely why he's here. Toyko University has a lot of graduate students and doctoral candidates so he probably thought he could find someone here. Don't be too hard on them, though. Keigo went through a lot when Aizen got to Karakura. I'm surprised he's even still alive. Mizurio was one of the few of my classmates who were also awake for a brief period before getting knocked unconscious by that fiend's reiatsu so I try not to get too annoyed."

"I see. Your reiatsu affected more than just a few of your friends."

"Yeah, it seemed everyone I had close dealings with my freshman year of high school got some sort of ability. Mizurio's got it the least but he can see and hear spirits. Keigo can actually communicate with them but he hates it. Apparently he housed Ikkaku and Yumichika while they were here so he's not uninformed."

Rukia wondered at Ichigo's polite attitude but said nothing. She knew that he was nervous around her brother without his powers and had seen him instinctively reach for Zangetsu when her brother had tried to release his Zanpakutou. He might have lost his powers but the training he'd received had never gone away. "Ichigo, perhaps I should take Nii-sama out and show him around. You have to work later and if you're riding herd on Asano and Kojima, you'll only end up exhausted and irritable."

"I'll be okay. Kon, you and Chappy can move around. I'm sure the idiot and the playboy can sense that you're not stuffed animals." The plush toys immediately sat up and breathed a sigh of relief. Ichigo plucked them off of the floor and sat them on the couch. Chappy was still making eyes at Byakuya and the orange haired teen actually found it funny. The noble for his part didn't seem to notice.

Rukia thought briefly about telling her mod soul to stop staring but reconsidered. Instead she picked up the tea cups and began washing them in the sink while waiting for the two former classmates to come back. She had a feeling that Renji was informing them of what would happen if they mentioned Ichigo's headboard.

After several minutes they returned, smiles on their faces and eagerness in their eyes. "So, let's go, Ichigo. Show us what great wonders can be found at this higher learning facility." Keigo threw out his arms, nearly hitting Renji in the process. The lieutenant looked ready to punch him and Ichigo wasn't going to stop him if that's what his desire was.

"Yeah, okay." Shrugging into a jacket, he tossed Rukia her sweater and led the way out of the apartment. Four people trailed behind the partners and he groaned silently at the thought of looking like a tour guide.

The walk to campus was silent and for that Ichigo was grateful. He allowed Rukia to make comments and point out what buildings they had classes in while answering her brother's questions. The only time he said anything was when Mizurio hit on an upperclassman and either succeeded in getting her number or she looked like she was ready to do him some irreparable damage. Thinking that the playboy was the only one who'd he'd had to worry about, he'd forgotten Keigo's attempts to continuously find a girlfriend and the effect Renji and Byakuya would have on the diverse crowd that comprised the student body of Toyko University.

"This is insane," Ichigo muttered to Rukia in an aside when they took a break for lunch.

"It hasn't been that bad, has it?" she asked, picking up her chopsticks to begin eating. "Nii-sama hasn't made any derogatory remarks about anything. And besides that one instance of almost unleashing Senbonzakura on your friends, he hasn't threatened to kill anyone."

"I guess not. I still have four more hours before my shift starts. If I can make it until then, I'll have survived the worse torture Keigo can come up with."

"Are you sure about that?" Renji asked, wanting to be anywhere but where he was at the moment. He could feel his captain's reiatsu begin to become irritated.

"Sure, the only thing that could be worse than playing tour guide to him all day was if he decided to eat dinner at my work place."

"Kurosaki, you will show me this _café_ where you work."

"We can stop by right before my shift. Rukia usually hangs out there so she can take you home afterwards. There's still a lot of the campus to see so we won't be wasting time." Ichigo took a bracing sip of coffee and mentally shrugged.

Honestly, how hard could it get?


	14. The Breaking Point

_A/N: Once again I have over a dozen reviewers to thank: __**The Guardian White Wolf**__, __**Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**1290r5**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**Kyu9**__, __**MaN610v3r**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __, __**hollownature**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**sblack13**__, __**Ikorosu Shinso**__, __**Nivek01**__, and __**theaCoi**__. And thank you to those that added this or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Breaking Point_

Everyone had a breaking point. Ichigo reached his when his friends and Byakuya decided that the café where he worked was a good place to have dinner. The group of five took up an entire table and unfortunately it was right in the middle of his section. The girl he was working with sighed continuously at Byakuya's looks and Ichigo wondered if anyone in the Gotei would mind very much if something happened to the captain.

"Do you know him?" she whispered wistfully and looked at him with hope.

"Ah, yeah, he's Rukia's brother." His coworkers had become used to the petite Shinigami quickly as Rukia tended to take up space in the corner when he was working and she was between classes or Hollow hunting excursions. They all assumed she was his girlfriend and neither he nor she disabused them of the thought. Whether she understood the implications of that or not still puzzled him.

"He's so handsome." Ichigo ignored that, preferring to do his work rather than gossip. It was a well known fact in the Seireitei that Byakuya was one of the top bachelors. "Could you get me his number?"

The tray of dirty glasses he was carrying wobbled and the orange haired freshman sighed when they'd stabilized. "Look, Sakura-san, Byakuya's a widower. He still mourns his wife so I don't think that he's ready to get involved again." Brown eyes saddened at the thought.

"That poor man…" Ichigo didn't mention the fact that when he finally _did_ marry again, it would be to a noblewoman that the clan elders approved of. Instinctively he knew that Byakuya would make that sacrifice so that Rukia didn't have to marry someone not of her choosing. There were times when he would like to continue to be rude to the captain but every once in a while he'd do something that showed he wasn't completely heartless. It wasn't that he hated Byakuya per se but he still couldn't bring himself to actually like him. There was no getting around the fact that he took great pleasure in annoying the sixth division leader though and vice versa.

"Ichigo, where's our dinner?" Keigo waved to his friend, causing Byakuya to frown at the rudeness and Rukia to aim a kick at his shin. She got Mizuiro instead and had to apologize. The playboy merely smiled and brushed the accident off. He was in a good mood as he'd already collected a dozen phone numbers to add to his collection.

"It's coming, Keigo." Serving a group of guys in the corner, he was further angered by the glances they were giving Rukia. He shifted his stance so that she was blocked and glared at them while asking if they needed anything else. Getting the drift that the small woman was off limits, they shook their heads.

Fifteen minutes passed before Ichigo was able to serve the table of "friends." He was about to leave when Keigo made the suggestion that they go partying after Ichigo got out of work. "Can't," the freshman said shortly and walked away. If he stayed, he'd surely strangle the idiot and his manager wouldn't appreciate having one of his customers choked to death. Even if he deserved it. All of his patience had been put into remaining polite to Byakuya and he didn't have any left over to put up with the craziness that would ensue if they hit one of the many parties that could be found around campus on a weekend. Plus, he didn't want the elder Kuchiki to think he wasn't taking his education seriously.

When he went back to check on them Rukia put her hand on his arm, letting him know that she understood. Byakuya's eyes followed the movement but he didn't comment. Renji had been surprisingly silent, knowing that Ichigo had reached his boiling point. Keigo whined but didn't push his luck further, instead suggesting that they play a video game when they got back.

Ichigo, who had left the family gaming system at home for his sisters, had to disappoint him that way too. Rukia, trying to make things better, piped up and mentioned that it would be a simple matter to buy a new one with a few games to keep everyone occupied. "Rukia-chan, you would do that?"

"Of course, Asano-kun. I want my friends to have a good time. Unfortunately, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have all of us in a crowded place. Hollows, you understand. Ichigo, can I have that card Nii-sama gave you? I'll go buy the system and games while you're still working."

Ichigo, tempted to do just that, caught Byakuya's expectant look out of the corner of his eye. "Sure, Mizuiro, will you make sure she gets the right things?" While he didn't trust the playboy to not put the moves on Rukia should he find himself alone with her, he could trust him to do this one chore.

"Of course, Ichigo." The dark haired young man nodded, knowing that Keigo could be a bit much on occasion.

"Kurosaki, explain what this game system is that my sister is speaking of." Byakuya saw the temper Ichigo was known for burn brightly in honey brown eyes before being willfully banked.

"We have these games that are digital and are played by using a computer hooked to a TV. Rukia's played one a few times with my sisters. If we can't go out, I suppose it's the best alternative while Keigo and Mizuiro are here. They can demonstrate when you get back to the apartment. I'll be back around ten or so." Ichigo handed over the card, watching his friends' eyes widen at the color. He knew that there'd be questions later.

"Remember, midget, you're going for a system and some games only."

"I know what I'm buying."

"Right, well, I have to get back to work. Just don't kido something because you get mad at it." He directed the last statement at her but he hoped that the other two Shinigami got the message too. Byakuya hadn't realized that being in a gigai would prevent the use of his Zanpakutou and he'd thankfully forgotten that he could use kido in that form but that didn't mean he'd continue to be that absent minded.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, we'll take good care of Rukia-chan for you." Keigo saluted and stood up. "And we'll show the captain and lieutenant a good time too."

Afraid of just that, Ichigo stalled Rukia by putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him in question, still surprised that he hadn't blown up at Keigo before now. "If he suggests something that you're not sure about, call Ishida. Don't let your brother get into a situation that he'll get angry about. We don't want to have to alter a large number of memories because the idiot got a stupid idea into his head."

"I'll beat him up in your stead if he does."

"Thanks," he said and went back to work. Hopefully none of his customers would try his temper for the rest of the night. He needed to relax as much as possible. Dread was once again crawling up his spine and Ichigo had visions of losing his cool once and for all and knocking what sense Keigo had left out of the fool's head.

* * *

Ichigo became aware of one glaring fact when he got home that night. Instead of a nice, calm retreat into his room where he'd hopefully fall asleep before his visitors crashed in his room, he was going to have to maintain what little order was left. He entered the apartment to find Keigo, Mizuiro, and Renji fighting over who was winning the video game while Inoue and Rukia talked in the kitchen. Ishida and Byakuya sat at the table playing a game of _Go._

Dumbfounded, the future Shinigami thought that he'd walked into an alternate dimension. Since when had Ishida and Byakuya become pals? Or were they just bonding over ways to do him in? The sound of the video game was deafening and he was glad that their walls were thick.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, there you are. Rukia called us because Asano-kun tried to get the others to go into a bar. She wasn't sure what the legal drinking age was so she called us." Inoue offered a reassuring smile.

"Why'd he think that he could get in? We're not twenty yet."

"Because of Nii-sama and Renji." Rukia saw how tired he was and softened her expression. "Why don't you go to bed? We've got things here," she said and watched as the temptation almost got to him. Breaking glass changed his mind and he was standing over Keigo and Renji in an instant.

"You idiots, that was Rukia's favorite vase!" Several minutes passed where Keigo groveled and Renji begged for forgiveness from Rukia who had beaten his head in with her fist. Mizuiro, trying to avoid both Ichigo's wrath and Rukia's, quietly cleaned up the mess without being asked.

* * *

Byakuya watched the spectacle from the table, Ishida studying his expression. "Things have been much quieter than this," he told the other man. "Besides the Hollows, those two have had pretty much a calm life so far."

"Explain, Quincy."

"In high school, it was known that they argued a lot. Some thought that it was because they were in love with each other and continually denied it. I have been present for only one of their disagreements lately. Ichigo's temper when something threatened Kuchiki-san was legendary. I am sure I do not have to remind you of the lengths that he'd go to when she was in danger or something upset her. When she was in the Soul Society and he was without his powers, he lost a lot of that fire. It returned when his friends became targets during the period of time that he lost his badge but only those that he really cares about can bring it out in him."

"He has been uncharacteristically polite to me."

"I am sure he'll revert to his normal rude and brash self when he's whole again. Kurosaki wanted all of us to believe that he was fine with losing his powers but he wasn't. I am glad that Kuchiki-san came back. It was quite pitiful watching him mope about." Ishida might not have minded sharing those little insights with the captain but he wasn't about to tell him the real reason Ichigo had been more polite than usual. The orange haired young man was coming to the realization that Rukia was the woman he loved and he didn't want anything to endanger the chance to keep her by his side forever.

"I see." Byakuya watched his sister speak to her "partner" who had apparently lost all control and beaten Keigo into the floor. "Do you believe that they are in love?"

"I believe, Captain Kuchiki, that they are bound together by something greater than we ever thought. Exactly what that something is remains to be seen. Some call them the Black Sun and the White Moon. Without one, the other is incomplete. I do think that if Kurosaki ever asks for Kuchiki-san's hand, it won't be a traditional proposal." Ishida frowned, wondering how he'd gotten onto the subject of the duo's relationship to begin with.

The noble frowned, watching Ichigo throw up his hands and leave the room. Whether the young man had what it took to become the husband of a Kuchiki princess remained to be seen. One thing was certain, however. In all the years that Rukia had been his sister, he had never seen so much emotion on her face than when she was with the ryoka. "Indeed." Turning his attention back to the game, the captain moved the last of his pieces onto the board and looked at the archer. "I do believe I win, Quincy."

"So you do," Ishida murmured and understood why Ichigo disliked the man so much. He never quite got around to acknowledging that even though they were human, Ichigo and his friends were actually equal to if not greater in ability than the Shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen. Deciding to call it quits for the night, Ishida put the game away and called Inoue from her discussion with Rukia. He felt sorry for Ichigo but not enough to stick around Keigo any longer than necessary.

* * *

Ichigo was laying in his bed when Renji and the other two went down for the night. The only remaining light in the room was the desk lamp and he figured that one of the others could very well get it before going to sleep. Keigo spread out on his futon and stared at the ceiling with one arm tucked underneath his head. "Hey, Ichigo, Rukia-chan's brother really is a hard nut to crack. He didn't laugh once the entire day."

"Kuchiki-taicho has a lot of responsibilities. He doesn't have time to fool around." Renji stood over the human boy and frowned. "You did a good job of making him angry earlier. I thought for sure he was going to kill us all."

"Seriously guys, just go to sleep. I'm too tired to play referee between an idiot and a division captain. If you don't keep quiet I'm going to ask Rukia if there's a kido spell to silence people and leave you that way for the rest of the night."

"Sorry," the two guilty parties answered.

"Say Ichigo, what's the meaning of the two swords on your headboard?" Mizuiro asked.

"None of your business," the orange haired teen snapped.

"Those?" Renji asked. "Oh, those are Rukia and Ichigo's Zanpakutous. Hers is in its shikai state while his is in its bankai. I guess it's supposed to mean that he'll always have her back."

"I _will_ always have her back." Just when he thought that the trio would get going again, Rukia appeared in her soul form and silenced them with a kido spell that probably wouldn't let up until morning. She smiled at him, readjusting Sode no Shirayuki.

"And I'll always have yours." Her soul pager beeped just then and she gave him a wave before going out the window.

"Midget…" Smiling stupidly, Ichigo turned over and went to sleep with those comforting words. With her by his side he could handle anything.

Even a trigger-happy captain and two nutty friends.


	15. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

_A/N: Several people to thank for reviews: __**The Guardian White Wolf**__, __**1290r5**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**Kyu9**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**Chichita**__ and __**CharmedNightSkye**__. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists. Just a little more of the dreaded weekend before the real romance starts in the next chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Things Just Keep Getting…Worse_

Ichigo couldn't tell what was worse, Kon's snoring or the deafening roar that Keigo and Renji created together. Last night he'd been too tired to care. Now, in the early morning hour before dawn, the orange haired Shinigami daiko was wide awake because of the sound. How Mizuiro could sleep was beyond him.

He stumbled out of bed, gathering his clothes and making use of the opportunity to have the bathroom to himself. It was better that he get his needs out of the way before the trio in his room fought over the facilities and Rukia decided to hog them. Or Chappy, should the mod soul inhabit her gigai at the time.

By the time Ichigo was dressed and in the kitchen, Byakuya was already up and sitting in front of the TV. The noble had managed to find a news program and was sitting comfortably in "his" chair watching the newscasters drone on about what had happened while every sane person had been asleep. "Morning," Ichigo muttered, reaching for the tea kettle so that he could make hot beverages for everyone.

"Do you always arise so late, Kurosaki?" Byakuya enjoyed watching the brief confusion flash across the younger man's face while he looked at his watch.

"Late? Are you kidding, man? This is early any way you look at it. It's just about seven. Rukia never got up before then even when I first met her." That's not to say she hadn't been _awake_ long before then but he'd never been conscious at the time.

"A Shinigami never lounges when he can be a productive man of society."

"Sure, and I expect someday I'll be rising with the birds all the time just not now. Yesterday morning started around this time and the day didn't end until nearly eleven at night. Add that to the arrival of all of you unannounced and you can see why I might not enjoy early mornings."

"Ichigo isn't a morning person, Nii-sama." Rukia smiled from the kitchen doorway, dressed in a sleeping yukata and robe. "Good morning." She smiled when Ichigo scowled and went to get the cups out of the cupboard. They had put them on the bottom shelf so that she could reach them.

"Rukia, you are not dressed appropriately for being in the presence of an unrelated male." Byakuya joined them in the kitchen, frowning at the younger pair.

Ichigo stared at him incredulously. "You say that now? She was wearing a lot less the day I rescued her. And I'm sure Renji's seen her in just as little."

"That was then. Renji is like a brother to her also. They grew up together so I need not worry about such technicalities. There are two young _men_ here at the moment that don't have that affiliation with my sister. You, Kurosaki, could be counted in that category as well."

"Come off it, Byakuya. We've lived together for a long time. She slept in my sisters' room. You can't think that we never saw each other in our nightclothes at least once." Grey eyes narrowed on him. "It's too early for this crap. Rukia, just go change. I'll take care of the tea. Your brother's right about Keigo and Mizuiro though. They'd make a scene if they saw you dressed like that."

Rukia gave both men a look that told them to behave and left to dress. When she returned, it was with an annoyed expression. "Renji's hogging the bathroom," she complained, taking a cup and sipping.

"Now you know how it feels," Ichigo mocked, ignoring the look Byakuya gave the two younger Shinigami.

The captain watched their interaction, confused. Yesterday they had been silently supportive of each other. This morning they seemed to be at odds but when he had criticized the way she was dressed, the teen had instantly leapt to her defense. Perhaps it was just because Ichigo was irritable from fatigue but somehow the noble thought that it might be their daily ritual.

They stood around, lost in their own thoughts until Renji joined them. "It's all yours, Rukia." Renji winced when she hit him in the side as she went by him on her way to the bathroom. "What's her problem?"

"First thing in the morning is known as 'Rukia owns the bathroom' time. She's usually the first one in and takes however long she wishes." Ichigo gave the redhead a smirk and offered a cup of tea. "You got there before she did. The only way that ends well is if you're up and out before she's awake."

"It is customary for the man to let the woman have the convenience first," Byakuya lectured.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to share your bathroom with anyone, whether you're here or in the Soul Society."

"Indeed." The noble couldn't very well argue that point. "Kurosaki, I hope you do not mean to offer us only tea for breakfast. It would be quite rude not to offer your guests anything to eat."

"Guests? The only _guests_ we have are Keigo and Mizurio. You live here too. Help yourself." Ichigo waved at the cupboards and fridge, not surprised when the captain gave him a blank look. "Don't tell me, neither of you know how to cook." While he wasn't really startled by the news, he found it bothersome at the moment. This weekend had been one headache after another. "I guess the only thing to do is to go get breakfast from the place down the street. Anything I might cook will be looked at with scorn from you."

"If you cannot cook with sufficient proficiency, perhaps it would be best to hire someone." Renji and Ichigo looked at the noble like he was insane.

"Ah, Taicho…'

"Oh, yeah, let's do that. Do you know how many college students have their own chef? Only the rich ones. I thought you wanted Rukia's background to remain normal."

"That would be preferable but I must make sure that she is cared for properly."

"I take care of her just fine, Byakuya. I can cook adequately for the two of us. She's not as critical of my abilities as you are even though she's used to Yuzu's cooking."

Rukia found Ichigo and her brother glaring at each other when she returned. Renji looked like he didn't know who to side with. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Che, your brother doesn't think I can cook well enough. He suggested that we get a chef."

"You can cook. Nii-sama, I don't want to burden you with more expenses. We're doing fine, really. Ichigo has never let me go hungry." The sixth division leaders watched as she aligned herself with Ichigo. "I often eat at the café he works at anyway. I can make my own breakfast too," she said proudly, missing Ichigo's grimace.

Renji, seeing the orange haired daiko's expression, tried to keep the disbelief from his face. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, contemplating the wisdom of what he was about to suggest. "Then perhaps you would like to make the meal for everyone." Delight filled his sister's face even as dread covered Kurosaki's. Satisfaction at both reactions filled the noble's chest.

"I would like that," Rukia said and pushed the three most important men in her life out of the way.

"Renji, go get the fire extinguisher from the laundry room."

"Why?"

"Rukia can use the microwave, the toaster, and the tea kettle. She has problems using the stove for anything else."

The lieutenant and daiko watched as Rukia got out the eggs and prepared to make omelets. Yuzu had tried to teach them the art of cooking eggs but only Ichigo had managed to pass her test. "You don't have confidence in my sister's ability," Byakuya accused.

"Yes, I do. I have the confidence that she'll start a fire." Ichigo had to duck an empty egg shell, the dripping yoke hitting the edge of the dining table.

"Fool! I won't start a fire."

* * *

Keigo and Mizurio joined the group of Shinigami in time to hear Ichigo and Renji swearing a blue streak and see the Kuchiki siblings covered in smoke. Black soot coated the stove and back wall of the kitchen while the smoke detector screeched an alarm fit to wake the dead.

"I guess that means we're going out for breakfast."


	16. Falling

_A/N: A large group to thank this time around: __**nana6909**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Chichita**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**hollownature**__, __**MaN6A10v3r**__, __**Catastrophic Monsoon**__, "__**Still laughing**__," __**sblack13**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**1290r5**__, and __**Kyu9**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. All right, folks, time for some major Ruki/Ichi. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Falling_

Byakuya was forced to admit, to himself, two things by the time he'd changed his clothes. The first was that his sister couldn't cook and the second was that Kurosaki had known what he was talking about when he'd tried to warn them earlier. Thankfully the fire extinguisher hadn't been needed but that didn't stop the fire _department_ from showing up just to make sure that everything was all right. The noble had left the explanations to the college freshman and gone back to his room. Perhaps wearing a suit around his sister wasn't such a good idea. His clothing tended to get torn or in some other way ruined when her friends were nearby.

Rukia had grabbed a change of clothes and shut herself away in the other bathroom, taking a shower and hiding from the boys so that they couldn't tease her. Byakuya had noticed that while Kurosaki thought it perfectly fine for _him_ to make fun of her ineptness, neither Keigo nor Mizurio had that same privilege. The duo was now cleaning up the mess she'd made while Renji and Ichigo tried to convince the neighbors that it was just a small matter of a kitchen accident, not a full blown disaster.

Brother and sister met in the hall and Byakuya took the solitary moment to rest his hand on her slight shoulder. It was one of the few times that he'd willingly touched her and it still surprised him how fragile she felt. That was likely the reason that Ichigo, and to an extent Renji, felt that he needed to protect her from every possible danger that existed.

"Nii-sama?"

"A Kuchiki need not concern herself with the petty details of cooking. Leave the menial labor to Kurosaki." Rukia looked like she wanted to protest but in the end only agreed.

Privately she vowed to learn more from Yuzu the next time they were home. Maybe she could convince the younger twin to visit one weekend soon. "Ichigo found this little place down the street that serves a very good breakfast. I think that you'll like the atmosphere. It's usually quiet even though it caters to the university crowd. He said that a lot of the students are in the higher programs so they're more serious than our classmates."

"Indeed, that sounds most acceptable." The siblings gathered with the others in the living room, Ichigo looking frazzled and tired. "You will lead us to this restaurant my sister mentioned."

"Sure, _you're_ buying." Ichigo grabbed his wallet from where he'd dropped it the night before and checked to make sure he'd put the card Byakuya had entrusted to him back. When he didn't find it, his gaze fell on the innocent looking raven haired Shinigami. "Oi, midget, give it back. If I let you keep it, you'll only end up buying useless Chappy garbage."

"What's wrong with Chappy?" Rukia demanded, still smarting over her failed attempt at making breakfast.

"That's what I'd like to know," the plush bunny seconded, hopping into view. Keigo gave a squawk of surprise while Mizuiro bent down to study the mod soul. Kon wandered up, giving the light brown haired young man another fright.

"A little goes a long way," Ichigo said and left it at that. Sighing, he led the way out of the apartment once more and down to the café. Tea hadn't been strong enough. Perhaps what he needed was a shot of coffee.

* * *

Several hours later, his nerves strung out, Ichigo wished he hadn't had that cup of coffee. Briefly he considered trying to get a hold of Matsumoto and asking the busty lieutenant for some of her sake but figured that if he did, he'd just get another headache with her arrival in the Human World. Maybe if he sent a plea to his father, the old goat would actually understand and sympathize. After all, the man had been a Shinigami; he must remember the craziness that the members of the Gotei Thirteen brought along with them.

Then again, his father had probably _started_ all the craziness and got into the middle of any that he hadn't. Throwing out the thought of seeking aid from the elder Kurosaki, Ichigo shut the door on the apartment, the last of their "guests" just leaving. Rukia looked up from her place at the sink, the last of the tea cups in her hand.

"Thank heavens, they're gone." He slumped into the nearest chair, head back and eyes closed.

"Poor Ichigo."

"You mock me at your own peril, midget. Your brother and Renji I could have handled. I could have handled Keigo and Mizurio. What I had trouble handling was the four of them together. I thought your brother was going blow his top every time the guys mentioned some insane thing that they wanted to try."

Wiping her hands on the dish towel, she came to sit beside him. "After last night, I'm surprised you were as patient with them as you were today. Breakfast was a relatively calm event. Even the waitresses kept their interest in Nii-sama to gazing longingly at him."

"Che. If I didn't know better, I'd think that he enjoys the attention. Breakfast was fine; it was everything after that that became a wreck. Your brother came to the conclusion that he needed new clothes and declared that I would be the one to show him where to purchase "casual" apparel. Your brother's definition of _casual_ is not mine."

"You can't be too hard on Nii-sama. He did buy you a couple of nice outfits." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the memory. Byakuya had insisted that he have something decent so that he could take Rukia to a nice restaurant. The noble didn't know that the Ichigo already _owned_ dress clothes and that he'd been planning on taking the raven haired young woman out to a nice dinner as soon as he'd saved up enough money where he didn't have to worry about what she'd order. From past experience, he knew that anything she ordered or bought often cost him most of the contents of his wallet.

"Yes, I have a couple of really expensive suits in my closet now. I thanked your brother." The words had had a sarcastic edge to them but she didn't need to know that. Rukia had been outside the store trying to ride herd on Keigo and Mizurio while Renji wandered the mall, lost. After the hassle of helping Byakuya (or saving the sale associate from the noble, he still wasn't quite sure which had been the case), Ichigo had spent twenty minutes retracing the redhead's footsteps in order to find him since he couldn't sense his reiatsu. Lunch had been a fiasco and the afternoon had steadily gone downhill from there.

Now that they were once more alone, the only thing that Ichigo wanted to do was take a nap without unscheduled visits or noisy roommates in the form of talking plush toys. Groaning, the young man forced himself to stand and made his way over to the couch. He could sleep just as easily there, as he could in his room. Somebody in a higher plane than the Soul Society must have been watching his back because Byakuya never did find out about his headboard.

"Ichigo," Rukia started, following him into the living room and sitting on the edge of the sofa next to his stretched out form. "You don't really hate Nii-sama, do you?" She knew that they had never gotten along even after he'd saved her; but this weekend had obviously put a strain on their fragile truce.

Dark amber eyes opened to study the petite woman next to him. Reaching out with his right hand, he enveloped her small hand in his much larger one. "The only way I could hate him was if he hurt you again, Rukia. Then I would never forgive him and show him no mercy." Rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand, he gently tugged until she was lying beside him.

Looking into violet orbs, he felt his throat constrict painfully. He'd go to hell and back for any of his friends but for the slight figure resting in the curve of his arm, he'd do so much more. Just to have her with him he'd slay all manner of demons and go up against every captain of the Gotei Thirteen. To save her from death he would battle against the elusive Royal Guard.

When it was only him and her, in the silence of what seemed to be their own little world, Ichigo could swear that he was falling. Into what he wasn't quite certain but he was sure that if he asked, one of his more experienced friends could have told him.

Rukia leveled herself over him, not pulling away from his touch. "Ichigo…"

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again." The fire that he was so known for burned brightly in his eyes, eliciting a smile from Rukia.

She felt his reiatsu surge, its bright heat wrapping her in safety and protection. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his jaw, letting her actions say what she could not. During her time away from him, she had tried to convince herself that any affection that she had felt for him had only been that of a friend. Now, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her as he turned his head and met her lips with his, Rukia could no longer deny that it was so much more.

Ichigo deepened the kiss slowly, taking his cues from her acceptance of their embrace. Neither had thought to take their relationship so far but he'd known in his gut that they meant more to each other than simply comrades. Lifting one hand, he was about to sink it deep into her silky hair when a voice whispered in his head.

It was a voice that he hadn't heard in over two years but he'd never forgotten it. _Zangetsu_? he questioned, all the while reluctant to end the kiss.

_Ichigo…_

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, wondering why he had stopped. "Is something the matter?" She had been enjoying his attentions and didn't want anything to interrupt them. He raised his head and she saw that his thoughts were directed inward. "Ichigo?" she said again, worried.

Sighing, the young man squeezed the small body in his arms in reassurance before laying his forehead on hers. "No, nothing's _wrong_," he finally answered.

He'd just been thwarted by his own Zanpakutou, that's all.


	17. Reality Sucks

_A/N: Almost twenty reviews! (All right, so eighteen isn't __**that**__ big of a deal but still, it's the most I've ever received for a chapter). Thank you, __**1290r5**__, __**The Guardian White Wolf**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**novicestar**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Nivek01**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**Kurosaki Anne**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**sblack13**__, "__**Lones**__," __**CharmedNightSkye**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Ikorosu Shinso**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, and __**Chichita**__. Plus, I have many more to thank for adding this or its author to their lists. Everyone seems to have liked the kiss. I hope you all keep enjoying the story._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Reality Sucks_

Ichigo had thought that when he could finally hear Zangetsu's voice again he'd be elated. The truth was that he was disappointed. The old man's voice had been a whisper, meaning conversations outside his inner world were impossible. It had also come at the most inappropriate time. He had been enjoying kissing Rukia and the Zanpakutou just _had_ to make his presence known.

The orange haired almost Shinigami thought that he must have a slight sadistic side if his sword spirit would willingly put a stop to what was to date the most momentous occasion of his eighteen year existence. It was either that or he was a glutton for punishment. Gazing at the violet eyes staring back at him in a narrowing look of disapproval, he came to the conclusion that it had to be both. Otherwise, he wouldn't allow Rukia to abuse him as she did.

"Ichigo, are you going to tell me what happened that was so important that you stopped kissing me? You're not supposed to do that, you know. All the magazines and manga say so."

"You think that I _wanted_ to stop? Zangetsu spoke and I heard his voice. It surprised me, that's why I stopped." Ichigo reached for her, intent on picking up where they left off. She dodged his advance, sitting up to stare at him seriously.

"You heard him?"

"Yeah, I did. It was just a whisper really so I didn't hear anything but my name."

"Are you sure it wasn't your Hollow?"

"Nah, their voices are nothing alike. If the bastard's still there, he's not talking."

"Hollows just don't disappear, Ichigo. I think it's pretty safe to say that he's still there."

"Well, he's not making trouble so I'm content to let him be." Ichigo would take care of Hichigo when and if it became necessary. Now more than ever he had a reason to suppress the violent, blood thirsty part of him that was known as Hichigo Shirosaki. "Come on, Rukia, let me make it up to you." Having experienced what it was like to kiss her, Ichigo wanted to repeat the action.

"I'm afraid not," she denied, turning up her nose and rising. "You ruined the moment."

"I did not!" The protest still on his lips, Ichigo shot upright and reached for her retreating figure. "Zangetsu did. Don't tell me Sode no Shirayuki's never spoken to you at an inopportune time."

"Never," Rukia affirmed, going into the kitchen. "She would never be so rude as to try to talk to me when we were kissing."

_That doesn't mean I wouldn't comment after the fact._

Shirayuki's voice echoed in her head, a slight smugness to it making Rukia irritable. "Now that you've completely ruined things, you can make me dinner."

Ichigo scowled, not liking her tone. "Oh, no. I'm not making you anything. I wasn't planning on it anyway. You can use a phone. Call up one of the delivery places on the list by the door." Standing, he advanced on her. She froze, not knowing what he was going to do. Ichigo had never been one to be real interested in women before so she didn't understand his reasoning.

Tipping her chin up so that she was forced to look him in the eye, Ichigo did his best to glare at her. "Don't think that things are over just because Zangetsu made a mistake. You order and pay for dinner. _I'm_ going to go see whether or not I can meditate into my inner world. Come get me when the food's here." He gave her a brief, hard kiss and walked away.

"Jerk," she spat and turned to do as he said.

* * *

Ichigo heard her slamming the phone back in its cradle and knew that any further intimacies between them would be a long time coming. Her retreat obviously meant that she wasn't as comfortable with their sudden headlong rush into being "together" as she had pretended to be. Zangetsu's untimely interruption had just been an excuse to step back and evaluate the situation.

It wasn't as if _he_ was any more at peace with the change than she was. So many things could go wrong if they went down the path they had started that night. Becoming boyfriend and girlfriend produced a lot of complications and responsibilities. Ichigo knew himself well enough to know that he would be a jealous boyfriend and possessive. He already became angry when guys tried to hit on Rukia, he didn't really want to know what he'd do if they became a couple. If they got together, it could ruin their partnership, and even worse, their friendship. The orange haired young man had already been without her for over two years. He didn't want to be separated from her because their relationship didn't work out.

Then there was the whole, she's technically dead thing. Sure she was a Shinigami and thus death didn't have the same meaning for her as it did for other souls but the fact that he wouldn't become a permanent resident of the Soul Society for several decades did kind of put an impediment on the likelihood of things working out. He didn't even want to _start_ about what her brother would do should he discover what was happening between them.

Groaning, Ichigo flopped back onto his bed and sighed. It was no use meditating. The only thing that would happen was another round of "What ifs?" He needed advice. Picking up his cell, he scrolled through his contact list until he got to Ishida's number and dialed. It rang twice before the Quincy picked up.

"Are you desperate for someone to rescue you again, Kurosaki?"

"I kissed Rukia." As a way to start a conversation, that was a sure way to grab someone's attention. Ichigo thought he heard choking on the other end but couldn't be certain.

Ishida cleared his throat and tried to modulate his voice so that the other young man couldn't hear how shocked he was. "I see. I must say, we have all been wondering when something like that would occur. A few of your Shinigami pals even took bets on it at one point, I believe. Although, I have to admit, I thought it would be Kuchiki-san who made the first move."

"You've got to be kidding. Who in their right mind…? Never mind, Urahara started it, didn't he?"

"I believe so. Why have you called me? Surely you cannot be surprised by the natural progression of your relationship."

"Natural, maybe but is it the right thing to do? We're technically from two different worlds."

"Ichigo," Ishida started. The archer rarely called him by his first name. "Your father is and was a Shinigami despite his decision to live in the Human World. That makes you, whether you are alive or dead, half Shinigami. Even if Kuchiki hadn't offered you her powers that night, I have longed believed that you would have ended up as you did. Aizen might have planned for you to meet, but he couldn't control all of the variables of that encounter. Urahara would have gotten you involved somehow. You are after all, his best friend's son."

"What has that got to do with Rukia and I getting involved?"

"Kurosaki, your lack of intelligence depresses me sometimes. I mean, the connection you two share goes beyond the prefabricated meeting Aizen arranged. There was no way that he could guarantee that you would even try to save her from her execution. I truly think that you would have met long before you died whether or not Aizen ever existed."

"Yeah, we're connected but should we _do_ anything about it?"

"I'm going to make this easy on you." Ichigo could have sworn that the Quincy rolled his eyes. "Yes, please. The sexual tension you two give off is annoying."

"We don't…"

"Oh, yes, you do. Half of the time I couldn't decide whether it was greater than your reiatsu or not. Do everyone a favor and just start dating. Kiss some more and prepare to make a life together."

"She doesn't want to have anything to do with me at the moment."

"I thought you said you kissed her. What did you do wrong?"

"I _stopped_ kissing her. At least that's part of the reason she's mad at me."

"What's the other part?" Ishida asked cautiously. Could these two do nothing simply?

"Zangetsu spoke to me for the first time since I used the Final Release. I was so surprised I got distracted. She says it's my fault that my sword spirit said something at that moment."

Having experienced the odd workings of the female brain before, Ishida could only sympathize. "It doesn't matter whether you really are at fault. The only thing that matters is that she _thinks_ you are."

"That's not fair."

"That, my friend, is reality. Sucks, doesn't it?"

Ichigo could only groan while Ishida laughed in his ear.


	18. Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady

_A/N: A group to thank for reviews: __**1290r5**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**teshichan**__, __**Kyu9**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, "__**Still laughing**__," __**sblack13**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**Catastrophic Monsoon**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Nivek01**__, __**Chichita**__, and __**CharmedNightSkye**__. As always there are people to thank for adding this or its author to their lists. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed, this is now the most commented upon story I have. I send my humble gratitude to you all. I apologize for not putting a "you may get odd looks if you read this in public" warning on the last chapter. There's some humor at the beginning of this one but for the most part it's a serious chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

"_Faint Heart Never Won Fair Lady"_

Ishida hung up the phone and glanced at his own girlfriend. Orihime stood at the stove and stirred the pot of stew he'd been cooking when Ichigo had called. He'd tried to keep an eye on her so that she didn't add anything odd to his masterpiece but he wasn't so certain she hadn't slipped something in without his noticing.

"What did Kurosaki-kun want?"

"Advice. It seems that he's finally taken that all-important step in making Kuchiki-san his girlfriend. He was just having some doubts."

"That's so sweet. I'm glad he finally kissed her." Ishida looked at her, wondering how she could have leapt to the right conclusion so quickly. "I'll have to call her later and talk."

"Ah, perhaps we ought to leave them to sort it out on their own." Ishida rubbed the back of his head, already knowing her answer.

"Absolutely not! Uyruu, how could you say such a thing? They're our friends and they don't have anyone else around that they can talk to. All of Kuchiki-san's other friends are in the Soul Society and she can't very well talk to her brother about what's going on. Kuchiki-taicho would come back and try to kill Kurosaki-kun for sure."

"There's Chad…"

"Chad doesn't have a girlfriend yet, you do." Orihime came up to him, ignoring the bubbling pot. "You were laughing a minute ago. It sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Knowing that she was about to go off into another one of her daydreams that took a sharp departure from reality, Ishida sighed and gave in. He _had_ once thought that it would be amusing to watch Ichigo realize how in love with the ice Zanpakutou wielding Shinigami he was. "Very well, we'll stand by ready to give aid, should they need it."

Orihime clapped her hands and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Uyruu."

"You're welcome. Orihime, why is my stew turning green?"

"Oh! Well, it tasted like it needed something so I added wasabi…"

Fighting hard to refrain from turning the same color as the root, Ishida sighed and went to see if he could salvage dinner. Suddenly, helping Kurosaki didn't seem like a bad idea. They were both men who had unusual girlfriends. They needed to stick together if they were going to remain sane.

* * *

Ichigo stayed in his room until he heard the deliveryman come with their food. He hadn't been able to meditate but talking to Ishida helped. Rukia and him might have their differences and they certainly had things that could make being together difficult but that was no reason to refrain from trying. He'd once heard a quote about a faint heart not being able to win the fair lady. Rukia wasn't a damsel in distress nor was she a cream puff who needed protection twenty four hours a day but she was the woman he wanted. The orange haired daiko had never backed down from a fight before and he wasn't about to start now. He was no coward and if being with Rukia meant that he had to fight, so be it.

Walking into the kitchen, he watched as she struggled to get plates down from the cupboard without using the stool he had bought. She might not be a helpless little girl, but she did require assistance on occasion. "Let me get that, stubborn midget. Why don't you use the stool?"

"I don't need your help and I don't need the stool. Just get the drinks out of the fridge." He turned to do as she demanded when a squeak had him swinging around quickly to save her from falling. Ichigo held her in one arm, frowning at her while suspending her up off of the floor. Gently he set her back on her feet, caging her within his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, reaching behind her to get the plates but not letting her move away. "Things happened a little too fast."

"Don't be ridiculous." Rukia scowled, trying to move passed him.

"Who are you trying to fool, midget? You're not mad at me for stopping because of Zangetsu," he said, a thought occurring to him. "You're mad because it made you realize that you aren't ready for anything major. We were headed for something a lot more intimate than a kiss." Perhaps Zangetsu interrupting when he had was fortuitous. If something hadn't happened, Ichigo realized that they would have been doing a lot more than kissing on the couch.

Rukia stilled, running his words through her head. "I didn't want you to stop. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Strawberry."

"I didn't either; but do you think that just once we could do things like a normal couple?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, finally raising her dark eyes to meet his.

"You and I are so busy trying to protect everyone that we rush into battle, sometimes without thinking. We can't rush this, not if it's going to work. I want this to work, Rukia. I want _us_ to work. We've been friends for what seems like forever. You know me better than all my other friends combined. Let's let things happen gradually. There's no need to rush."

"Isn't there? Once you have your powers back…"

"That's going to be a long time in coming. You're supposed to stay until _all_ of my powers return. For all we know, that won't happen until I die. Please, Rukia, can we do something normal?"

"Like what?" she questioned, unsure of what he meant. His words through the entire conversation had been confusing her. When had he become so mature?

"For starters, let's go out on a date, like two normal young adults. I don't have to work next weekend. We can go home, visit the girls and have a nice dinner out somewhere."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, are you asking me out?" Rukia put a hand to her mouth, pretending to bat her eyelashes at him like an innocent school girl.

"That would be what a normal guy would do."

"And what would a normal young lady do?"

"Well, if she liked the guy, she'd probably say yes." Ichigo towered over her, leaning down as if to say that he had better get the answer he wanted.

She smiled slyly, making him wait. Rukia liked the idea of doing things like a normal human. He was right to say that throughout their entire relationship emotions or situations had been so heavily charged or filled with danger that they were simply used to going in and getting the job done. This would be an opportunity to study and relish their growing feelings for each other. "Very well, Kurosaki-kun, I accept your invitation."

"There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he returned, a smug smirk forming on his face. Faint heart be damned, he wasn't about to lose this lady.

"I want to see a movie too," she declared, watching as his smugness left his dark amber eyes. Ichigo sighed while he plated the food.

"Of course you do," he answered, willing to give her what she wanted. Privately he was beginning to think that he was sunk in some way that would never again let him see the surface. "All right, call Yuzu during the week and see what they're playing at the movie theater in Karakura next weekend."

The delight on her face made him ashamed of his earlier doubts. They belonged together; there was nothing clearer in his mind now than that. When she hadn't been in his life, he'd known that something wasn't right, that something was missing. What that really meant was still puzzling him but Ichigo was beginning to think that Rukia Kuchiki was the other half of him. Some called them the Black Sun and White Moon. Perhaps they were right.

Wouldn't Ishida have a field day with that information?

_

* * *

_

A/N: "Faint heart never won fair lady." Quote by Miguel De Cervantes (novelist, dramatist, and poet), 1547-1616, from his _Cowards and Cowardice__._


	19. First Date

_A/N: A group to thank for reviews: __**Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**KurukiXV**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**Nivek01**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**Jabamaca8**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**1290r5**__._ _And thank you to everyone who put this story or its author on their lists. This is a long chapter but I think you'll all enjoy it._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_First Date_

Rukia woke early on Friday morning, intent on packing for a weekend at home before they left for school. She could hear Kon snoring in Ichigo's room and knew Ichigo was still asleep. The boys had a routine in the morning that she found amusing, and somewhat endearing. The mod soul would wake the other young man up, the noise apparently loud enough to drill through Ichigo's heavy slumber. Ichigo would then muffle the lion's mouth with his hand, dragging the plush bodied soul out into the hall and away from where Rukia and Chappy were still slumbering peacefully in their room across the way.

The petite Shinigami had yet to admit that she and Chappy were usually already up and dressed by that time. It was a consideration on Ichigo's part so Rukia would let him think he was helping. In point of fact, the orange haired college freshman had been considerate all week. He had opened doors for her and carried her things without complaint. Just when she was about to ask where the real Ichigo had gone, he'd say or do something to spike her temper and they'd get into one of their regular arguments. This more than anything assured her that their impending date was not going to change their personalities.

When she had spoken to Inoue about what had occurred, the ginger haired young woman had confided that Ishida had done similar things right before their first date as well. Apparently there was a pre-programed response for males about to go on first dates: act nice toward your date so she doesn't cancel. It was, the flower wielder had confided, because they were afraid the women they liked would change their minds.

Considering how often she and Ichigo argued, it was no wonder that he was putting his best foot forward. Maybe she'd tease him about it later. "Do we have everything, Chappy?"

"Yes, Rukia-sama. Shall I go wake Kon-san up?" The rabbit jumped down off of the bed from tucking in the far corner.

"No, let's go get breakfast first. Ichigo should be awake by the time we get back." Glancing back at Ichigo's door, Rukia allowed a small smile to flit across her mouth. She might not be able to cook breakfast, but she could buy the first meal of the day. Making sure that she had enough cash on hand, Rukia put the mod soul's pill in her purse just in case and went to their favorite morning café. The servers were used to both she and Ichigo and they knew that where one was, the other wasn't far behind.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Can I have two orders of my usual? Ichigo and I have an early class."

"Of course." The lead waitress glanced towards the door, expecting a tall orange haired young man to come in any second. "Is Kurosaki-san all right? Usually he'd be in here with you."

"When I left, he was still asleep." Rukia heard whispers from the women behind her and ignored them. It didn't matter what anyone else thought about their relationship. It had never been easily defined even by them and they weren't going to try to explain to it strangers. "He's always liked to sleep in as long as he can. Ichigo's been like that ever since high school." More shocked whispers and this time she smiled smugly.

The manager stopped what she was doing to nod appreciatively at what Rukia was doing. While her girls might admire the young man's looks, they had politely conceded the raven haired woman full rights to Ichigo Kurosaki. It was clear to anyone who cared to look that they were a couple. Just as she was preparing to flip the omelet, a familiar voice came from the doorway to the café.

"Oi, midget, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I hated to disturb you. I thought to bring back breakfast. Wasn't that considerate of me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo scowled, morning never his best time. He nodded politely to the girls behind the counter and sank down onto a nearby chair. "Might as well eat here. I got our bags ready; we can pick them up on our way by."

An appreciative sigh escaped the waitress who brought them their breakfast. "You're so lucky, Kuchiki-san," she said as she walked away.

Looking at Ichigo's momentary confusion, Rukia could only agree. "I am," she said, accepting the pair of chopsticks he had broken apart for her. Ichigo's advent into her life may have been planned by Aizen but he couldn't have factored in all the good the orange haired daiko had done for her. She was no longer alone in a cold and heartless clan. Her brother now cared for her as a brother should and not because of some promise he'd made her sister.

As they were leaving, Rukia tugged him down to her level and kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth. "What was that for?" he asked, embarrassed to be a spectacle. "Not that I'm objecting…"

"It's just a thank you, baka."

"Did I do something I don't remember doing?" he went on, holding the door.

"No, you were just being you," she said and let him trail her in deeper confusion. It was good to keep him off-base every once in a while.

Ichigo allowed a brief smirk to make it to his lips. Tugging a lock of her hair affectionately, he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Anytime, midget."

* * *

Ishida sighed in relief when Ichigo and Rukia came to class without arguing. For the past few days they had seemed to snipe at each other before their first class. He had been unfortunate enough to be in most of Ichigo's so he'd gotten an earful of complaints about unappreciative midgets. "Kurosaki," he greeted, watching Orihime out of the corner of his eye. She'd been talking to another classmate and easily dragged Kuchiki-san into the conversation.

"Morning, Ishida."

"I take it all is well."

"For the moment. I need your help again."

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing. I asked Rukia out and I want to make sure I don't forget anything." Ichigo almost laughed at the shocked look the Quincy gave him.

"You and she are going out on a date. Like a normal couple?"

"Why can't we be normal? You and Inoue are dating and you're not exactly _normal_." A scowl took up permanent residence on the freshman's face. "I want things to progress naturally, you know? I can't risk screwing this up."

Taking pity on the other young man, Ishida sighed. He did understand. It was one of the things that had made him hesitate to ask Orihime out to begin with. "I do. After our next class, I will go over the finer points of a first date. Heaven forbid you ask your father for advice."

"He's going to go nuts as it is. I don't need him putting his two cents in." Both shuddered and tried not envision what the elder Kurosaki would do.

"From now on, Kurosaki, come to me and only me. Getting your father involved only means the whole of Seireitei will find out." A thought suddenly struck them as their professor came into the lecture hall.

Isshin didn't have to get _involved_ for every Shinigami in the Soul Society to find out that Ichigo was finally going to take Rukia out on a date. He would learn it from the duo that evening and then he'd spread the news like wild fire.

"I'm doomed," Ichigo said, slumping in his seat.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think Kuchiki-taicho is going to murder you just for dating his sister."

"No, but that doesn't mean he won't send someone to spy on us."

"Wouldn't that be beneath his dignity?"

"No, not when Rukia's involved."

Ishida nodded, understanding the noble's thinking. "Maybe you'll luck out and the soutaicho won't let anyone visit."

"You do remember Gramps' rather hands-off approach to dealing with the nobles, don't you?"

"There is that. I guess the only thing you can truly hope for is that the one that comes to spy is part of the Stealth Squad. That way, your date won't be interrupted."

"Sometimes, Ishida, I could really hate you." The archer grinned, knowing that someday this would make a funny story to tell the next generation.

Now if he could just get someone to record the whole thing.

* * *

Ichigo was running everything Ishida had suggested and pointed out as a necessity for a first date through his head later that day. Presently he was packing, trying desperately to remember everything he needed and a few things besides. Pulling open his underwear drawer, Ichigo packed those and then dug underneath his socks for the small package he had hidden there. Knowing Rukia as he did, he knew that she would never go looking in _that_ drawer even if she suspected that he had bought her a gift. She might be nosy, but she had her limits.

"Are you ready yet?" Rukia asked from his doorway, Chappy sitting on her shoulder. Kon had packed himself in Ichigo's suitcase a few minutes ago.

"Almost. You're going to have to take Chappy out of her plush toy for the trip home. Other than the fact that you'd look really odd with a bunny perched on your shoulder, if she spoke, people would freak out."

"I don't have enough room in my backpack. I have to take my flower arranging text home in order to study for a test."

"Give me the textbook. I still have room in here." Ichigo took the tomb, surprised at how thick it was. He plopped it down on his clothes, ignoring the indigent protest from Kon. Zipping the case up, he put it down onto the floor. "That should do it. You have everything you need?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yeah, let's go see the family, Rukia." Making sure that he had his wallet and keys, Ichigo hefted his laptop onto his shoulder and wheeled the case out of the room, following Rukia. She had a simple backpack and her purse. Locking the apartment, they went down the elevator and stopped only briefly to check the mailbox. Finding a utility bill, Ichigo stuffed it into his laptop bag so that he'd remember to pay it.

"Should we have called to say that we were coming?"

"If we'd done that, we would have been met with my crazy old man at the train station. Did you really want to go through that?" His conversation earlier with Ishida was still ringing in his ears.

Thinking of the scene that would occur should the ex-Shinigami learn of their arrival, Rukia smiled. "No, I guess not. The girls would like the surprise when they came home from school anyway."

"Let's hope so. Ever since entering middle school they've become moody."

"They're budding young women, of course their emotions are going to be erratic."

"If that's their excuse, what's yours?" Rukia glared at him but didn't kick him in the shin like she normally would have.

"Putting up with idiots like you and Renji."

* * *

The Kurosaki clinic was busy when they arrived so they were able to sneak into the house without Isshin getting wind of their arrival. The girls would be home within the hour and Ichigo wanted to be settled before then. He took his suit out of his luggage and hung it up near the ironing board, hoping Yuzu wouldn't mind taking the iron to it later. Kon crawled out of the case, his fur looking like it needed to go in the dryer on the fluff cycle.

Only his bed and one book case remained in his room, and Ichigo sat his laptop on the shelf closest in order to unpack. He would schedule the payment for the utility bill and forget about such mundane things for the weekend. While waiting for his sisters, he'd study his Psychology 101 text and get that out of the way as well.

"What are you doing?" Rukia entered his room without knocking, probably figuring that with no sound coming from the environs that it would be safe to simply walk in.

"Studying, what else? You got a dress picked out for tonight?"

"Dress?"

"We're going to dinner at a nice restaurant. Didn't you bring anything to wear?" The look of horror on her face would have been amusing at any other time. "Here, take the card and go shopping with the girls. Reservations are at seven thirty so don't take too long." Ichigo handed her the coveted platinum card and went back to his studying. Her leaving would give him a chance to do some errands anyway.

"You can be so thoughtful." She took his card, ruffling his hair when he wasn't paying attention.

"Oi, knock it off," he groused and stiffened when a familiar reiatsu brushed against his senses. "Brace yourself, here he comes…"

"Ichigo! And my third daughter! You've come home to Daddy!"

"Oyaji."

"Isshin-ojisan…" Rukia breathed, trying to resist the temptation to kido him into letting her go. He was a captain class ex-Shinigami and anything she tried probably wouldn't have much effect on him.

"How are you? Are you well? I can sense that my son's power is growing, could that be because of the power of love?"

At the mention of love, Ichigo put down his textbook. "That reminds me," he said, peeling the older man off of Rukia. "What the hell were you thinking, buying a bed like that? Do you have any idea what would have happened to me if Byakuya had seen that headboard?"

Rukia smiled and took the opportunity to leave. She'd let father and son have a nice, private reunion. She was about to fix herself something to drink when the girls came tripping through the door. "Rukia-nee!" Yuzu shouted, hugging the older girl.

"I thought I sensed you and Ichi-nii. Is his power really growing?"

"Yes," Rukia told Karin, and she was surprised to see the younger girl's shoulders slump. "What's the matter; is Urahara sending you out on missions too difficult?"

"No, I'm just relieved. Sado-kun is helping me but that Shinigami that they replaced Ichi-nii and you with is still slacking off."

"I'm sorry, Karin, in the rush to move to the university, I forgot to report him. I'll tell you what; I need a dress for tonight because your brother is taking me to dinner and a movie. While we're out, we'll track down the Shinigami and have a word with him. If I'm not satisfied with his answers, I'll send a report in right away."

"Thanks. I'm not like Ichi-nii was. I can't leave my body and have Kon take over my classes."

"And you're not to attempt to do it, either. I don't want another Kurosaki I care about struggle with an inner Hollow because she couldn't pass Urahara's test in time."

"Yeah, I understand. I have enough power right now. There will plenty of time to be a Shinigami when I'm really dead. So, Ichi-nii's taking you out on a date, huh?" The dark haired girl smiled slyly and Yuzu caught the information this time.

"Yes, dinner and a movie."

"Oh, let's go shopping then!" The girls dropped their bags and promptly pulled Rukia out the door. Ichigo stuck his head out his window and warned them to have her back by six thirty at the latest.

Isshin, who had been listening in on the girls from his place in the stairwell, grinned craftily. Creeping down the stairs, he went back into the clinic to take care of a new patient before dialing his old friend. Urahara picked up after the third ring, his cheerful voice making the doctor grin even more.

"Kurosaki-san, how may I help you?"

"Kisuke, I need a favor from Yoruichi-san. It involves my son and third daughter. Ichigo is finally taking her out on a date and I need someone of great stealth to record everything that happens."

"Ah, I thought I felt Kuchiki-san's reiatsu as well as his. Very well, I will see what I can do."

"Thank you. I'm sure that it will provide large amounts of entertainment in the future. Just think, my grandchildren will ask about their parents first date and I'll be able to show every second to them."

"My, it does seem like an interesting prospect. Let me see what she says." The shop owner hung up to go talk to the Flash Goddess.

Isshin rubbed his hands together in anticipation just as Ichigo came through the clinic. "Where are you going, son? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?

"I am," he answered, all the while realizing that he was doomed. His old man had probably just been on the phone with Urahara which meant Yoruichi-san would soon know about it. She would then tell Soi Fon-taicho who would then spread the word simply because she didn't like him. "Is that flower shop down the street still there?"

"Yes," Isshin answered seriously. "You're doing things right, I see."

"Can't screw things up."

"That's my boy! Let me know if you need any help. Your dad stands ready and able to assist you."

"Thanks, but I got it covered." How his mother ever fell in love with his father was still a mystery. "I should be back in twenty. The girls have taken Rukia shopping. If they come back before I do, have Yuzu iron my suit." The likelihood of that happening was slim to none but he wanted every base covered.

Leaving by way of the clinic, Ichigo strolled down the street and came to the florist he'd asked about. The shop owner glanced up, a smile blooming on her face when she recognized him. "Ichigo-kun, how are you?"

"I need some flowers for a date tonight." He rubbed the back of his head in discomfort when she looked at him confused. The few times he'd gone out on a date while Rukia was gone, he'd never gotten flowers for the girls.

"Of course, dear. Do you know what kind she favors?" Having known the boy since he was a baby, the older woman took a maternal interest in his life. The girl must be someone special if he was going out of his way to get her flowers.

"Actually, I was hoping to use _hanakotoba_. She's taking a flower arranging class and her family is very traditional so I thought she might like that better than anything else." His cheeks blossomed in color and she couldn't help but chuckle. "If that isn't too much trouble, Sendo-san."

"Of course not. It's nice to find someone who still appreciates the old ways. Do you know what you wish to say?" Sendo-san came around to the front of the counter, seeing that he was digging into his pants pocket. "Ah, I see you came prepared." She looked at what he had written, a slight frown appearing.

"Is it too much at once?"

"Well, it does add up to an even number, and that's not always a good thing. I think that if we add some yotsuba no kurōbā for greenery, it'll balance out. You certainly do have a lot to say, dear. Do I know this young lady?"

"Did you ever meet Rukia Kuchiki when she lived here during high school?"

"No, I don't believe so, Ichigo-kun. Oh, she sounds like a very nice young lady." Sendo-san busied herself getting the flowers on his list and went about constructing a large bouquet. When she handed it over, it was with a gentle smile. "You bring her by sometime, dear. I'd love to meet her."

"Ah, yeah, sure." He took the flowers, staring at the mass. Thanking the older woman, he left the store after paying. Did he get too many flowers? Ichigo wasn't an expert in the language of flowers in either the Western or the Japanese traditions so he didn't know what was too much. There was so much he wanted to say that he'd just decided to put it together and hope she'd understand. Maybe in a few years he'd get it right.

Isshin was waiting for him when he got back and pushed him into the bathroom, ordering him to shower and dress. His suit was pressed and waiting in his room while the older Shinigami took custody of the flowers. Although he thought it might be a bit much, the ex-captain had to admit for a first try, it wasn't bad. Not even Byakuya Kuchiki could fault the gesture.

Ichigo was still in his room struggling with his tie when Rukia and the girls came home. He gave a moment to wonder how his suit had managed to get ironed without his sister's expert hand but shrugged and continued to try to knot his tie all the while ignoring Kon's unhelpful suggestions.

The door to the girls' room slammed open and he heard Rukia's protestations as they dragged her into the bathroom. "We should rescue Nee-san," Kon declared, making to go to the door.

"You'll stay put, you lecherous mod soul. She's fine with the girls." Tie finally done, he tucked the present into his inside jacket pocket, followed by his wallet and sighed. "Stay out of trouble," Ichigo ordered and left his room.

He was greeted with a camera flash and nearly tripped the rest of the way down the stairs. "You idiot, I could have fallen and broken my neck!"

"Don't be like that! I must get my son and third daughter's first date on camera. Your mother would be so proud." Ichigo sighed, ignoring the fake tears.

"Where are the flowers?"

"In the fridge." Ichigo barely refrained from running his hands through his hair. He'd combed it but had little hope that it wouldn't be sticking up in unwieldy spikes before too long. Grabbing the bouquet, he waited in a chair for Rukia, one leg bouncing with his nervousness. He'd been confident the whole week. He didn't understand why he'd be nervous now.

A large hand settled on his shoulder and he looked up. His father gazed at him, once again serious. "Take it easy. You've waited a long time for this. I guarantee that by the time she comes down those stairs, all of your nerves will go away and your thoughts will be focused solely on her."

Ten minutes later Yuzu and Karin ran down the stairs, both girls looking like they were cats that had eaten the canary. "Boy, Ichi-nii, you are going to be shocked."

"Oh, you got her flowers; that's so sweet. I'm glad you're not a meanie anymore." Yuzu came to stand next to her father, hands clasped.

"Yuzu, he can still be a grouch, but he has his moments," Karin corrected. "Now watch." Rukia came down the stairs, the small heels on her shoes throwing her temporarily off balance.

Ichigo stood, his jaw dropping at the sight of her coming down towards him. All thoughts of nerves flew out of his head. He had seen her in a kimono, and he had seen her in several dresses and skirts. Every time her hair had been the same. With it pulled up and secured in a clip, her appearance became more elegant and mature. The bang that always hung between her eyes was pinned back with a black and purple butterfly, reminding him of the Hell Butterflies that always accompanied her through the Senkaimon.

Her dress matched the clip, a creation that could have easily come from Ishida's own imagination. The royal purple fabric was sprinkled with black butterflies. "Rukia…"

"Hello, Ichigo…" She smiled shyly, for once not the confident warrior.

"You look amazing…" Feeling the bouquet start to dip, Ichigo cleared his throat and held out the flowers. "These are for you. I tried using _hanakotoba_."

She blinked, thinking back to the chapter she'd just been reading in her textbook. Her brother knew the language of flowers better than she did but looking at the momoirobara, anemone, tsutuji, tsubaki, and yotsuba no kurōbā, she thought she might have understood his message. "Thank you, Ichigo," she said, feeling tears gather in her eyes. She buried her nose in the blooms, inhaling their scent.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Yuzu whispered, coming to smell the flowers. She thought that the roses, anemones, azaleas, camellias, and four leaf clovers made a beautiful arrangement. The younger girl would have to ask the woman down the road in the floral shop what they all meant.

"Wow, Ichi-nii, that's smooth," Karin said approvingly.

"Shut up." Running his fingers underneath his collar, he looked away from the beguiling sight of the woman in front of him. "Let's go, Rukia."

Slipping a lightweight jacket over her dress, Ichigo held the door open for her and they went to go eat dinner. Once the portal closed behind them, Isshin jumped to the phone. Urahara answered on the first ring, making the girls groan. "They just left; is everything ready?"

"Almost. The first contingent will meet them at the restaurant. The second will take over at the theater. In between they'll be followed by Soi Fon's men."

"Good, we'll get to see everything."

"Indeed, and with Kuchiki-taicho's need to know what is going on, we have the perfect excuse to meddle. I do so love when a plan comes together." Urahara hung up and looked at Yoruichi. The Flash Goddess frowned.

"I hope they find out and come after you," Yoruichi said before slamming out of the room.

"Danger makes things fun."

_

* * *

_

A/N: I have not turned completely evil. The actual date will be over the next two chapters. The first part will cover the dinner, while the second will cover the movie. Below are the meanings of the flowers used in Rukia's bouquet. The meanings are different in the Japanese tradition than they are in the Western. If anyone can find me more than those listed in Wikipedia, I'd appreciate it. They don't have a lot to choose from and I didn't have a lot of time to search.

_**Hanakotoba**__- the Japanese language of flowers.  
__**Pink Rose**__ (__**Momoirobara**__)- Trust/Happiness/Confidence  
__**Anemone **__(__**White**__)- Sincere  
__**Azalea**__ (__**Tsutsuji**__)- Patient/Modest  
__**Camellia **__(__**Tsubaki**__)(__**White**__)- Waiting  
__**Four Leaf Clover**__ (__**Yotsuba no kur**__**ō**__**b**__**ā**__)- Lucky _


	20. Murphy's Law Happens When

A/N: A large group to thank for reviews this time: **Nivek01**, **mrsbieber**, **theaCoi**, **sblack13**, **Rukia Kurosakii**, **Amaterasu Ai**, **bcsaturdai**, **SmOrOnPwNs**, **Rukia's****Reflection**, **1290r5**, **ichigo's future wife**, **Kyu9**, **Chichita**, and **Assault Godzilla**. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. All right, this is part one of the date. You may want to have tissues, a glass of water, and a gag handy just in case. It probably would be a good idea to find a quiet corner to read this in if you insist on doing it in public. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al._

_Saying I Will_

_Murphy's Law Happens When…_

The Gotei Thirteen was a hive of activity. Several Shinigami were running around, preparing for their shifts of guard duty and several more for a mission to the Living World. Two couples were standing in front of Byakuya, getting their marching orders and two of Soi Fon's men were busy relaying their messages to the noble.

"Che, why am I here?" Toushiro demanded; his impatience clear in his eyes. Momo squeezed his arm, wanting him to stay quiet.

"You are the captain with the most knowledge of Karakura. You and Hinamori-fukutaicho will observe them in the movie theater. Hisagi-taicho and," Byakuya grimaced and continued, "Matsumoto-fukutaicho will do likewise at the restaurant."

Hisagi glanced at the shorter captain when Byakuya moved away to order the Stealth Squad to do something else. "The question isn't why _we're_ going; it's why the soutaicho is going along with his plan. Isn't this a misuse of manpower?"

"Captain Kuchiki made some sort of valid argument. Perhaps this date has something to do with how quickly Kurosaki-san gets his powers back." Momo patted her hair, unused to having it up without a cover.

"Oh, I don't think so, Hinamori-chan," Rangiku tittered. Toushiro gave her a warning glance that did nothing to stop her laughter.

Byakuya returned, handing them the last of their instructions. "You may go. I am told that they have just entered the restaurant. Consider this a mission, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Hisagi. Drinking is prohibited."

"Yes, sir." The two couples left and walked two by two through the Senkaimon. The only good thing coming from this was the elegant dinner that Hisagi and Matsumoto were getting.

Toushiro had a feeling that he'd be stuck watching some chick flick that would bore him to tears.

* * *

Ichigo sat Rukia in her chair, pushing it in before taking his own seat. The waiter poured them glasses of water, offering to get them a wine menu. "No, thank you. We'll be sticking to non-alcoholic beverages." He left out that they, or at least he, wasn't old enough to drink.

"Very good, sir." They were left to look over their choices and come to a decision in peace.

"This was a nice idea, Ichigo. Thank you for bringing me here." Rukia took a sip of her water, looking at the young man across from her. His hair had been tamed somewhat when they first left home but now it was back to its wild ways. She preferred it that way, the calmer style reminding her too much of the time when he'd sacrificed his powers to save them.

"You're welcome." Several minutes passed while they chose what to eat, settling on an appetizer that they could share. They were about to order when Rukia stiffened, Ichigo sitting erect in his chair. "Rukia, tell me I'm imagining things…"

"I'm afraid not," she said.

"Your brother sent four of the Gotei to tail us. How is that possible?" Ichigo's ability to sense other reiatsus was still iffy but the large amount coming their way was identifiable. He recognized Toushiro and Rangiku, the other two ringing a vague bell but otherwise not registering with names.

"He would have had to have Yamamoto-soutaicho's permission," she protested.

"Oh, I have no doubt he got it, somehow. I can't believe this. I expected my old man and Urahara to do something stupid but I thought that at least your brother would send a member of the Stealth Squad to spy on us."

"He has, that must be how he knows where we went."

"Is nothing sacred around here?" They turned towards the door and watched Hisagi lead Matsumoto in to dine.

"Hisagi-san?" The captain glanced their way and waved, drawing the busty lieutenant's attention to them. She smiled and winked, clearly trying to tell them that whatever they wanted to do was fine with her.

"Ignore them, Ichigo. Nii-sama's just being overprotective. The last time another noble wished to court me, he sent a maid along with us to a cherry blossom festival."

That information swung his attention back to her and Rukia was surprised by the fierce anger in his eyes. "When was this?" he demanded. Jealousy was already snaking through him.

"Last year. Nothing came of it," she reassured. "I didn't have feelings for the man," she continued, reaching across the table to pat his hand where it clutched the water glass tightly. "It's just you and me, Ichigo. Pretend we're in the Seireitei instead of Karakura. We'd run into the others all the time there if we were in the Soul Society."

"Guess you're right. Do you think that Soi Fon-taicho would let me borrow one of her men when my sisters start dating?"

Rukia grinned, leaning back so that the waiter could serve the stuffed clams. "I think something could be arranged."

"At least with them here, you won't have to leave if any Hollows appear."

"This is true. I'm afraid that I had to report Kurumadani-san for his ineffectiveness. Ukitake-taicho promised to send another, more reliable Shinigami to cover the town."

"Good, I don't want Karin to get into battles she doesn't have to." Pushing aside his plate, Ichigo smiled at her. "So, did you decide what movie you wanted to watch?"

"Yes, actually. We went by the theater on our way home. There's a nice romantic comedy that just started today." She smiled, waiting to see if he would protest. When he didn't, she frowned slightly. "You're not going to object?"

"No, Rukia. I told you to choose the movie. I'm not going to complain." Privately he was thanking every god he knew that it wasn't a Chappy cartoon.

"All right, who are you and what have you done with the real Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo scowled but didn't take the bait. "I'm me, midget. I just want tonight to be without any hassles and arguments. This is probably your first real date and I don't want anything to go wrong for you."

"Ichigo…" Rukia sighed, thinking about how she could get used to this side of him. "Thank you."

"I want this night to be special."

"It has been," she assured, catching Matsumoto's not-so-discreet wink out of the corner of her eye. "Regardless of any interference on my brother's part."

"Good. The flowers weren't too much? I don't know that much about _hanakotoba_ so I had to guess mostly on how to put a bouquet together."

Rukia thought back on the group of flowers. "Most experts might not see it as anything but a mass of confusion but I understand, Ichigo. You waited a long time for me to return and would have kept waiting. You trust me and have confidence in my ability to protect you while you're still unable to use Zangetsu. You wanted to thank me for being patient enough to stand by you until you can and tell me that you're a lucky person for having me back. Most of all though, you were trying to tell me that you are sincere in everything that you're saying and doing. Have I got it correct?"

"Sort of. I mean, that and that I think your feelings are sincere too. You're one of a kind, Rukia. I don't think that I could search Earth, the Soul Society, and Heuco Mundo and find another girl like you. And I wouldn't want to."

She would have said more but the waiter came with their main course and she didn't want anyone to over hear what they were saying. Once the man left, she slipped her hand into Ichigo's briefly. "There's no one out there like you, either, Ichigo."

"Not even Kaien Shiba?"

"No, you two may look and act alike on the surface, but that's as far as it goes. Kaien-dono was a man dedicated to the Gotei Thirteen. You, are dedicated to your family and nakama. I don't know how better to explain it."

"You don't have to," Ichigo answered and stroked the back of her hand before reluctantly letting go.

* * *

Hisagi took a sip of his wine, liking the fermented fruit almost as much as sake. "They're not doing anything inappropriate," he groused.

"I think it's sweet and romantic," Matsumoto argued. "They've been separated a long time. They deserve this. And what you mean is that they're not doing anything that _you_ would do."

"He could at least kiss her or something," the new captain returned.

"Don't you know that that's supposed to take place at the _end_ of the date?"

"I suppose. Are you getting all of this on camera?"

"Of course. Kurosaki-san insisted and it'll make a great movie of the month for the next SWA meeting." Rangiku patted the hair clip she was wearing, its tiny camera trained on the two younger Shinigami.

"At least that's something." Hisagi would have said more but a giant howl had him quickly setting down his glass. "Finally some action. Feels like a Gillian," he said, springing up out of his seat when an explosion across the street frightened everyone inside. "Stay by the two, I'll handle this."

"Right."

* * *

Rukia made to go for her soul pill but Matsumoto's hand stilled her movements. "Lieutenant?" she questioned, uncertain. Ichigo looked uneasy, his hand clenching in frustration.

"Stay here. With so many high class Shinigami, we thought something like this might happen. Hisagi-taicho went to take care of it and my taicho is around here somewhere."

"Can nothing ever be easy?" Ichigo demanded. "I just wanted a nice, quiet dinner. Was that too much to ask?" He gripped Rukia's hand across the table, watching as a Gillian was taken out by Hisagi's shikai. "At least I can see everything again."

"You can?" Rangiku asked, surprised. She'd known that his reiatsu had increased but she hadn't known that his ability to see and sense spirits had too.

"Yeah, before they were just blurry images but I can see Hisagi-san just fine and the Gillian too. Oh, wait, there's Toushiro." An ice tower took out several low class Hollows that had been attracted by the higher foot solider and crumbled once the younger captain released his hold on the ice.

People all around them panicked and the waiters and other staff tried to calm them down. Ichigo and Rukia remained in their seats, not fazed by what was going on. When Hisagi returned, he gave a slight nod to Ichigo and returned with Matsumoto to their table.

Rukia picked up her fork and continued eating while her companion stared mutely out the window. "Ichigo, don't let it bother you. Please eat. We shouldn't let this distract us."

"I couldn't have protected you from its cero."

"No, but you will. I trust you too, Ichigo. Some day, now matter how long it takes, you'll be the warrior you once were. In some ways, you never stopped being that person."

Ichigo ate little, accepting a refill on his drink when the waiter came. He whispered in the man's ear about dessert, getting a knowing look from the dark haired server. "Are you up for a little dessert, Rukia? Something sweet before we go to the theater?"

"It would be impolite of me to refuse, seeing as you already ordered. What do you have in mind?" she asked, glad to see that while his appetite may have suffered, his sweet tooth hadn't.

"You'll see," he said, the smirk she loved making a reappearance.

Several minutes passed before a plate of chocolate covered strawberries was placed in the middle of the table and their dinner plates replaced with smaller fresh ones. Rukia looked at the decadent offering, her eyes burning with the build-up of tears. "Ichigo…you ordered strawberries."

"Chocolate _covered_ strawberries. We each get to indulge." He put one on her plate, watching as she delicately picked it up and took a small bite out of the confection. He did likewise, enjoying the combined tastes.

Once he was sure she had sated her craving for the moment, he dug out the present and slid it across the table to her. "Ichigo?"

"I missed your birthday. Go on, open it."

"You couldn't help that. You were basically in a coma that first time and the ones after that…"

"Doesn't matter. It's for you."

Rukia wiped her hands thoroughly, not wanting to get chocolate or strawberry juice on whatever it was. Slowly she reached out, unwrapping the colored paper fold by fold. She heard Ichigo's tense intake of breath and knew that whatever it was, it was important to him that she like it.

Opening the oblong box, she gasped, the necklace staring back at her a work of art. A golden sun tinged with black sat behind a full white moon, its rays offering protection and support to the smaller celestial body. "Oh, Ichigo…"

"No matter what, Rukia, I'll protect you, and support you." Ichigo stood and took the necklace from her slack fingers. He went behind her and began fastening the piece of jewelry around her neck.

"It's beautiful, Ichigo, thank you." She gripped his hands, squeezing them like she wanted to hug him. Her training as a Kuchiki held her in good stead otherwise she would have jumped up and done something inappropriate while they were still in public.

Brushing a kiss to her temple, the young man sighed in relief. "You're welcome," he answered and had a blush creep into his cheeks when he heard the sound of Matsumoto clapping softly.

* * *

Watching from across the way, Rangiku looked at her partner. "Now, _that's_ how you romance a girl."

The newly promoted Captain Shuuhei Hisagi groaned into his hand. He, the well known ladies' man of the Gotei Thirteen had just been outdone by an eighteen year old human.


	21. The Gotei Thirteen, Isshin, And Urahara

_A/N: Wow, over a dozen to thank for reviews again!** Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**KurukiXV**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**1290r5**__, __**ichigo's future wife**__, __**starsandstuff**__, __**CharmedNightSkye**__, __**okami11235**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**Chichita**__, and __**sblack13**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. Okay, gang, same warning as before: tissues, glass of water, gag, and a quiet corner so that you can laugh and not embarrass yourself._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach character, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Gotei Thirteen, Isshin, And Urahara Are Involved_

Yoruichi stood on top of a ten story building watching as Rukia and Ichigo left the restaurant. Beside her one of Soi Fon's men was video taping what they were doing and behind her were two men, bound and gagged by kido. "Follow them discreetly but don't involve yourself unless it looks like they're in danger."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." The squad member took off quickly, leaving her alone with Isshin and Kisuke.

"You two will stay out of their business. I don't know what devious plans you had in mind but letting you run loose while those two enjoy a romantic evening is not an option."

They made muffled noises and tried to look innocent. Neither were very good at it and Yoruichi merely shook her head. "Not on your life. The only reason I agreed to ask Soi Fon for her men was because I thought Byakuya-bo would take the opportunity to use the Stealth Squad for covert spying. I'm just as interested as everyone else in what goes on but I don't approve in active meddling." She had half a mind to go lecture the noble but to do so would mean to leave the two at her feet without supervision. Eventually they would work out how to disable the kido and she needed to be there to stop anything they might try. She was tempted to rifle through the shopkeeper's pockets just to see what he had planned but thought better of it. Any disruption of the kido could break the spell. The two would take off and while she was faster at shunpo than both, she could only go after one at a time.

"You can just sit there and think about what you have done and what you wanted to do. Right about now Ichigo and Rukia should be sitting down to a movie."

* * *

Ichigo slid into the seat half way down the isle and made himself as comfortable as he was likely to get while Rukia did likewise. Two rows back he could sense the two Shinigami who had followed them in, not bothering to try to hide their presence. Toushiro looked like he was facing a fate worse than death and the girl with him had waved, seemingly delighted to be watching a movie about romance.

"Who's the girl again?"

"That's Hinamori-fukutaicho. She was the one tricked and hurt most by Aizen," Rukia whispered, not wanting the younger girl to hear her.

"Ah, and she's dating Toushiro?"

"I don't know about that but they did grow up together." The room darkened and the screen opened wider so that it could be used fully. Ichigo stayed silent, wondering if he would get in trouble with her if he dozed.

Rukia's attention remained fixed on the screen, her hand traveling to her necklace every so often. She could feel Ichigo's gaze on her each time and eventually pulled away from the story long enough to meet his dark honey gaze. The look in his eye was softer than his normal frown and she smiled happily. Giving a satisfied sigh, she laid her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie. Since she could feel the utter boredom in Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu, she had little to fear that he was paying attention to what she and Ichigo were doing.

After several minutes of comedic high jinx on the part of the characters, Rukia shivered, noticing the significant drop in temperature of the room. Her sweater had been enough outside but for some reason she was beginning to get chilled. She hadn't felt any spike in the ice captain's reiatsu so couldn't figure out why it was suddenly below the normal temperature.

"Toushiro…" Ichigo growled.

"I'm not doing it," the captain hissed back. Momo shivered next to him and Hitsugaya took off his jacket and gave it to her. She'd always chilled easily. A down side to having a fire type Zanpakutou.

The teen turned around, staring intently into the teal eyes of his friend. "If you're not doing it, how is it getting colder in here by the second? Are you sure your dragon isn't mad or something?"

_Hyorinmaru?_

_It is not I, little one. The ambient temperature is changing by itself._

"He says it's not him," Toushiro returned, his angry gaze daring the other man to disagree.

"And it's not Sode no Shirayuki?"

"No," Rukia hissed.

"Then how…Oh, hell." If he concentrated hard enough he could feel the reiatsus of his father and Urahara. "I'm going to kill them." Ichigo stood and shucked off his jacket, wrapping it around Rukia's shoulders. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, Yoruichi-san is coming," Momo said, holding up a hand. "I think I can at least warm the air with my kido."

While Momo tried to keep the room at a comfortable level, the others focused their senses on the irate cat woman that was heading for the roof. "I wouldn't want to be those two," she whispered to her friend.

"Che, they deserve anything she does to them," he returned.

* * *

Yoruichi scolded herself for taking her eyes off the two men for a moment. Her childhood friend must have anticipated her reaction because her kido had been effectively neutralized once she wasn't paying attention. They had taken off in two different directions, just like she knew they would, both ending up at the cinema. There they apparently had some prearranged scheme, lowering the temperature of the theater enough so that the teens and anyone else in the room would get chilled.

"Kisuke!" she shouted, hardening her fist with Shunko, ready to pound both into the ground.

Isshin looked up and yelped, leaping away just before she hit him. Urahara rolled away but not before taking a blow to the side from the energy of the attack. "We just wanted them to cuddle!" the blond defended.

"You idiots, they probably would have. Now they're too cold to enjoy the blasted movie!" Her fist hit the roof of the theater again and the trio stopped at the unmistakable sound of an alarm going off.

"Oops," Urahara snickered, and found himself on his knees whimpering.

"Great, just great."

* * *

Ichigo swore, Toushiro silently echoing the sentiment as everyone made for the exit while the sprinklers tried to put out an imaginary fire. "Let's get out of here," he said, grabbing Rukia's hand and leading the Shinigami trio out of the screening room.

"That was interesting," Momo said, trying to lighten the mood. "The Living World is so much more fascinating than you said it was, Shiro-chan."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" he grumbled, trying to wring the water out of his clothes.

"Yes, yes, I know."

Rukia looked at her superiors and then at Ichigo. Gazing down at herself, she couldn't prevent the giggle that came bubbling out of her mouth. "What could possibly be funny about this?" Ichigo glared down at his date, wanting to know what she found so amusing. "My father and Urahara ruined our date and Yoruichi inadvertently caused the fire suppression system to activate in an attempt to punish them. Your brother had us followed, spied on and even chaperoned. These two I don't mind but Rangiku-san and Hisagi-san? And if that didn't beat all, a Gillian and several Hollows showed up."

"Oh, come on, Ichigo, think about it. We wanted a nice, normal date. We should have known something like this would happen. We are not, nor have we ever been, _normal. _We shouldn't have expected our first date to be that way." Rukia tugged on his soggy shirt, pulling him down until she could kiss his cheek. "It was perfect, no matter what actually happened. Thank you."

Toushiro snorted, deliberately turning his head so that he could honestly say that he hadn't seen the deeper kiss that followed. "Let's go, Momo. Our job's done. Do me a favor Kurosaki. If you want another date, don't tell your father about it."

"Next time we'll just stay home." Ichigo was about to take Rukia home when a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Toushiro."

"How many times do I have to say it? It's not Toushiro, it's Hitsugaya-taicho!" A vein popped in his forehead, causing his childhood friend to giggle.

"Whatever. I was going to ask you to help me train."

Mom nodded, answering for him. "Oh, sure, he won't mind, Kurosaki-san. Shiro-_kun_ is a good teacher."

"Ah, thanks, Hinamori-san."

"Don't mention it," she smiled, turning with the intent to return to the Seireitei.

"I can answer for myself," Toushiro growled. "Sure, Kurosaki. When you can use your Zanpakutou again, I'll help you train." He left with his friend without another word.

"This has been one strange night." Ichigo removed his jacket from Rukia's shoulders, glad to see that her sweater was only a little damp. The heavy wool of the suit must have protected her from most of the water. "There, you should be all right until we get home."

Rukia smiled, slipping her hand through his arm, despite his wet sleeve. "There, you see, you protected me and you didn't even need your sword."

"It's something, I suppose," he said quietly.

"It's everything."

* * *

Four Shinigami and two members of the Stealth Squad watched the couple walk home from their positions in the sky. They had left their gigais with Urahara who was still moaning on the roof of the cinema. "It could have been worse, I suppose."

"Matsumoto, don't even think about what could have made it so. No couple that I know deserve to have a date like what they just had."

"Yes, Captain."

"Che. I suppose it's too much to hope that the water short circuited your camera, Momo."

"Of course, I even caught that last kiss." The bun-haired girl sighed wistfully.

"Hinamori!" Toushiro shouted as the Senkaimon opened. He was pushed through by his lieutenant, having no chance to go back and warn Kurosaki that Byakuya was likely to show up as soon as he'd seen the evidence.

Momo just laughed, amused at his consternation.

* * *

Ichigo steadied Rukia while she took off her shoes. They had wrung their clothes out as much as possible and tiptoed into the house, hoping that the girls would let them wait until the morning before asking about the date. He walked her to the room she shared with Karin and Yuzu, her hand securely locked in his. At the door, he waited for her to turn to him. "Shall we end this in a _normal _way?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"And what way would that be?"

"A kiss," he said, amusement clear in his voice.

"You mean, that one back at the cinema wasn't it?"

"Of course not, you weren't home yet."

"My, Kurosaki-kun, you are bold tonight."

"Just shut up and kiss me, midget." Pulling her close, he kissed her gently and lingeringly before letting her go. Rukia had no choice but to lean against the door for support.

Before either could say anything, the door swung open and his sisters caught the petite woman by both arms. Looking at their brother evilly, they pulled Rukia into the room. "Goodnight, Ichi-nii," they chorused and shut the door in his face.

Snorting, he left his girl in his sisters' tender mercies and went to get out of his wet clothes. Falling into bed after a shower, Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, aware that he was uncharacteristically happy. "Ichigo! What did you do to Nee-san?"

"I took her out on a date. Go to sleep, Kon."

He listened to the feminine laughter and giggles from the next room and smiled into the dark. Whatever hassles his father and her brother had put them through, it was worth it to hear her laughter. Ichigo thought that he just might make it his personal mission in life to hear it for eternity.


	22. Private Viewing

_A/N: Several of my regulars to thank and a new reviewer: __**bcsaturdai**__, __**1290r5**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**Chichita**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**novicestar**__, __**keniamunguia13**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**sblack13**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Catastrophic Monsoon**__, __**theaCoi**__, and __**Rukia's Reflection**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. I apologize for getting this out several hours late. I lost power yesterday and couldn't get started on it soon enough. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Private Viewing_

When Byakuya demanded to see the video of his little sister's date, he was told that the soutaicho had confiscated it for his own inspection. Why the captain commander would want to watch two young soul reapers as they went out to eat and see a movie was beyond him. If it had been anyone else, the noble would have demanded that the person hand over the evidence and leave him to study it in peace. Unfortunately, Yamamoto was one of the few people he could not command.

Turning on his heel, the head of the Kuchiki clan returned to his division with instructions that the video be brought to him as soon as the first division captain finished watching it. He would see for himself what they had done while alone. If Kurosaki had stepped outside of the bounds of propriety, powers or no powers, the boy was going to be greeting Senbonzakura up close and personal.

It never occurred to the noble that what he thought outside the boundaries might not necessarily be what a twenty-first century eighteen year old male did.

* * *

Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto sat in front of the screen set up by the twelfth division. When first approached by Byakuya Kuchiki about having lieutenants and captains follow his sister and Kurosaki on a "date" (he'd had to have Sasakibe research the term), he'd been skeptical. Knowing who Kurosaki belonged to however, and that he hadn't given the kid enough support while his powers had taken a seemingly permanent holiday, the old commander had reconsidered. He wanted to see Rukia Kuchiki's influence on the normally brash young man.

Everyone else had seemed to cheer up at the fact that the "Black Sun" of the Soul Society was regaining his powers. He wanted to know how the child was doing and whether or not they had been correct in saying that he'd been depressed without his ability to protect his friends and family.

Luckily the cameras had (thanks to the Research Institute) been equipped with excellent microphones. He'd been able to hear the comment Kurosaki had made in response to Kuchiki telling him that he'd been able to protect her without his sword. Coupled with the report that he'd thought the Soul Society had stopped caring about him, told the general all he needed to know. Kurosaki had indeed been depressed.

Other than the more-than-slightly inappropriate behavior that the young orange haired man displayed towards the Kuchiki princess, the "date" had been pretty entertaining. The antics of Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara were nothing less than Yamamoto would have expected of the two trouble makers. Yoruichi Shihoin had done an excellent job disciplining them.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho?"

"They seemed to have had a nice time, despite the mishaps."

Sasakibe felt sweat collect on his brow. _Mishaps?_ Only the leader of the Thirteen Protection Squads could call a Gillian, several Hollows, and a faulty sprinkler system, mishaps. "Yes, sir. Sir, if I may inquire, why did you insist on seeing this first?"

"I wished to determine the validity of the reports. By all accounts the boy had been depressed without his powers although he tried to convince everyone, including his family, otherwise. Now, not only has his reiatsu doubled in size to where he can hear and see the spiritual world again but he is no longer moping around like a child. Unless I am very much mistaken, he is in fact _courting_ Rukia Kuchiki."

"You may be correct, soutaicho." The two older gentlemen watched the date end when the Stealth Squad member lost sight of them going into the Kurosaki residence.

"I shall have one of my most valuable trump cards ready to fight by winter."

"So soon, do you think?"

"Most likely. Kurosaki has already asked Hitsugaya-taicho for help with training. And if he really is intent on being with the Kuchiki princess, he'll do everything he can to become stronger as quickly as possible. Do you know why I never made an official offer of status to the boy, Sasakibe?"

"No, sir. Kurosaki-san has been a great help to us on numerous occasions."

"Exactly. If he is not an official member, he cannot go against orders and instead do his own thing. I have the feeling that when he arrives here permanently, he's going to have a hard time adjusting to our rules."

"He may just make his own."

The long bearded captain sighed and pushed to his feet, returning to his desk. "That is more than likely the case. You may send the video to Byakuya Kuchiki now. However, do so by way of the SWA. I do believe they asked for it first."

"Soutaicho, Kuchiki-taicho is not going to be happy with that kiss," Sasakibe said, remembering the display outside the theater.

Normally closed eyes opened to survey their lieutenant. "Why do you suppose I told you to give the video to the SWA first?"

The fukutaicho saluted, understanding the plan. He believed that by building a fan base for the relationship between Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, Kuchiki-taicho would have less to complain about. "Understood, sir."

* * *

Nanao was handed the video carefully, as if it was a bomb that could detonate at any moment. The member of Squad One who was placing it in her hands looked over his shoulder nervously and left in a quick flash step as soon as the video was secure. He'd obviously been ordered to bring it to Kuchiki-taicho by the noble immediately after the soutaicho was done with it. The soutaicho had just as obviously granted Unohana-taicho's request first.

"Ise-fukutaicho, is that it?" the captain asked, setting up an area where every woman who was in the know could comfortably watch "The Date" as it was now called.

"Yes, ma'am. Nemu, is the player ready?" The younger lieutenant nodded her head, silent as ever. Nanao gave her the video and went to claim her seat.

Taking that as their cue, the other women present sat down and readied themselves for a romantic comedy. They'd been assured of the entertainment value by Matsumoto. In the back of the room, two young men sighed and left, neither wanting anything to do with the proceedings.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Ishida groused, accepting the cup of tea from Toushiro. The young captain sipped and shrugged.

"The SWA insisted on dragging Inoue-san here for the showing of the video. I had to point out the fallacy of bringing her here alone and as you are her boyfriend, I figured that you were the best escort. I did not think that they would drag you out of bed at dawn. My apologies."

"As much as I would love to see what is on that video, I think I shall view it in my own time. From the sound of things, it will prove most amusing."

"It will be, until Captain Kuchiki sees this. Everything was fine until Momo caught that kiss on camera." Toushiro sighed, rubbing his aching temples.

The Quincy, as much as he hated Shinigami in general, actually liked this captain. "Your girlfriend certainly will be putting Kurosaki in a bind."

Toushiro snorted, wishing that he was old enough to have something stronger than the tea in front of him. His lieutenant's behavior was going to drive him to drink one day. Unfortunately, Mom was shaping up to be an accomplice. "Lieutenant Hinamori is not my girlfriend. I am far too busy to have something so normal."

Ishida noticed that he didn't protest the _idea_ of having her as one though. "I see," the archer said and pushed his glasses up his nose, watching as the silver-white haired captain blushed lightly. "And what was your other motive for allowing them to drag me out of bed?"

"Someone needs to warn Kurosaki that he's going to get a visit from the noble the minute Captain Kuchiki sees that video."

"And the members of the Gotei Thirteen have elected me?"

"Yes."

"Lucky me."

Toushiro gave an ironic smile to the other young man and toasted him mockingly. "I also have a favor to ask of you, another reason I allowed you to be kidnapped. Kurosaki has asked for my help in training. I have agreed but I do not wish him to simply wait until he is able to wield his sword again. I have procured a training sword, much like the Academy students use. It is able to channel small amounts of reiatsu. I wish you to give it to him and if possible help him get up to par again. I will not be going easy on him when the time comes. He probably believes that because he has not forgotten how to use Zangetsu that he can simply take up where he left off."

"I will certainly give it to him but you are aware that my weapon is a bow and arrow, not a sword."

"Ah, but you do on occasion use a blade, do you not? It should be adequate for this. If he can beat you, then he should be able to practice with his sword spirit in his inner world. By the time he is able to separate from his mortal body, Kurosaki shouldn't have any problem keeping up with me."

"I do not suppose you would complain if he gets bruised in the course of his training."

Toushiro smiled meaningfully. "If that's what happens…" he started, shrugging. He would have added more but Hisagi interrupted, sliding into the room. "Hisagi-taicho," the shorter captain greeted.

"Did it start yet?"

"If you mean the movie, yes, about ten minutes ago." The ninth division captain left as quickly as he'd arrived.

Ishida frowned, lifting a brow in question. "I thought he was there. Why does he wish to see it?"

"It seems that when Kurosaki gave Kuchiki her gift, Hisagi believed himself to be outdone by a human teenager."

"I remember when he was going to buy the necklace for her. What did he settle on?"

The ice dragon smirked and sat back in his chair. "What else? A black sun and a white moon."

Ishida laughed into his tea and enjoyed the rest of his time in the Soul Society. Now he really _couldn't_ wait to see the movie.


	23. Modern Day Courting Rituals

_A/N: A lot of people to thank for reviews: __**bcsaturdai**__, __**okami11235**__, __**ChibiGirlXD**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**CharmedNightSkye**__, __**novicestar**__, __**sblack13**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Rukia's**__**Reflection**__, __**Chichita**__, and __**Sky Dragon155**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. This isn't as long as I had intended it to be but it's written, edited, and out on time._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Modern Day Courting Rituals_

Hisagi sat with the SWA and Orihime, taking notes and listening with one ear to the quiet chatter going on around him. If something was remarked upon as being "cute," "romantic," or "sweet," the ninth division captain made a note of it in the pad that he'd brought along. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice the looks he was getting from the others in the room.

"Hisagi-san," Orihime whispered, leaning over to see what he'd written. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't get to see the movie part of the date." It was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

"Ah, and you're making notes. That's good. My Uyruu gave Kurosaki-kun pointers. First dates are important." The flower wielder nodded, causing the ladies' man to look at her. "Every girl is nervous about going out with a boy for the first time so it's important for him to put her at ease. If she's comfortable with him and has a good time, she's more likely to accept another date if he asks her out again."

"I see. And giving expensive gifts is one way to do that?"

"Oh, no. You should never give a girl you hardly know a gift like that. Flowers are good but not jewelry. You see, Rukia and Ichigo are so close and it was supposed to be a belated birthday present that that kind of thing is acceptable." She nodded, lips pursed and serious expression planted on her face. The female Shinigami around them were amused at the playboy taking careful notes.

"Oh, here it is, here it is," Momo interrupted, pointing at the screen and bringing everyone's attention to the kiss that would get Ichigo killed.

Unohana watched the thing, amusement in maternal eyes. "Oh, my. Kurosaki-san, you certainly do know what you're about," she murmured, wondering if she should have Hanatarou stationed in the Living World for the foreseeable future.

The credits rolled, giving the names of the camera "men" and the officers in charge of chaperoning the date. "That was beautiful. It was almost as good as when Uyruu took me out the first time. Of course, we didn't have a bunch of people trailing us and the sprinklers in the cinema didn't go off but…"

"Tell us what it was like," Isane demanded. Her sister nodded enthusiastically beside her.

"Oh, well…"

"Another day, Orihime. We have to get home." Ishida, returning to the make-shift auditorium with Toushiro just in time to see the deep kiss that Ichigo had given Rukia, was in a sudden hurry to go. The orange haired Visard was going to be wishing that he had his Hollow to use once Byakuya Kuchiki saw that.

"Oh, all right, Uyruu. It was nice seeing you all again. Please don't be strangers." Orihime bowed to the group and left with the Quincy. Nemu followed them out, in charge of getting them back home safely.

"That was interesting. Lieutenant Ise, perhaps you should prepare the video for Kuchiki-taicho's inspection." Unohana turned, intent on going to find her seventh seat and sending him to Karakura.

Nanao nodded her agreement and turned to pull the disc from the player. "It was quite interesting, Hinamori-san, Rangiku-san. Would either of you like to come with me?" she asked, looking up to an empty room.

True romantics or not, none of the SWA wanted to be anywhere near the noble when he saw the ending.

* * *

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork, Renji bent over his own desk. He had hoped to see the date for himself before he got too preoccupied with division tasks for the day. Obviously that was not to be. A knock on his office door had him hoping that he would at least have the evidence in his hands. "Enter."

"Forgive me from disturbing your work, Kuchiki-taicho. I came to bring you the video personally," Nanao said, adding silently that everyone else, save Yachiru, was too chicken to face him. The child fukutaicho had purposely been left out of the showing as the women tried to preserve _some_ of her innocence. That and the fact that she would have been in Byakuya's presence in a flash with the tale of what went on had kept them from inviting her.

"Indeed. You may leave it here, Lieutenant Ise."

"Yes, sir. Have a good day, taicho, fukutaicho." She left as quickly and quietly as she'd come, leaving Renji to think something was wrong. The redhead had finally looked up from his forms when Nanao had spoken.

"Renji, we will take a long lunch today and see for ourselves what went on."

"As you wish, sir." Renji could only hope that Ichigo had remembered not to act like a boy from the twenty-first century during his date.

Then again, had anyone told him to act otherwise?

* * *

Nemu was kind enough to open the Senkaimon onto Karakura so that Ishida and Orihime could warn Ichigo, and Rukia about their recorded date. They thanked the twelfth lieutenant, both noting silently that she was still as formal and remote as she'd been when they met her the last time.

Ichigo's house was quiet for a Saturday morning, leading the Quincy to believe that no one was up yet. As the daiko liked to sleep in, he had little doubt Ichigo was taking advantage of the fact that Isshin was busy with the clinic for the moment. "Let's go, Orihime."

"Shouldn't we call first?"

"I think it's a little late, my dear. I can see Yuzu in the yard now."

The light brown haired teen looked up from sweeping the step and waved to two of her brother's friends. "Ishida-kun, Inoue-san! Please, come in. Would you like to have breakfast with us?"

Ishida's stomach answered, the archer forgetting that the only thing that he'd had that morning was tea. "That would be lovely, Yuzu-chan, if it wouldn't be a bother. We wouldn't have come so early if it wasn't important."

"Don't worry, Ishida-kun. Ichi-nii's friends are always welcome." The younger girl led them in, waving to indicate that they should make themselves comfortable. Rukia was already at the table, sipping her tea and looking at the paper.

"Ishida, Inoue! What brings you here? Is something wrong?"

"We just saw the video of your date with Kurosaki-san. It was so romantic, even with everyone following you around." Orhime sighed, sitting across from Karin.

"You did?" the dark haired girl asked. "I thought Yoruichi-san had confiscated Urahara's copy. Dad has to wait to watch it until she's done."

"The SWA has a copy. They brought Uyruu and me to the Soul Society early this morning to watch it."

"Ah…" Rukia murmured, before freezing in her seat. "Do you mean to tell me there is a viable copy floating around the Seireitei?"

"Oh, yes. Yamamoto-sama saw it, and the SWA saw it and then I think it was going to Kuchiki-taicho…"

"Hn, I have been asked on behalf of every Shinigami who prizes your boyfriend's life to warn him of his impending death."

Rukia ignored the 'boyfriend' comment and waved him upstairs. "Ichigo's still asleep." Ishida excused himself, leaving the ladies to talk. "Why would Ichigo be dying?"

"We saw the kiss, Kuchiki-san. I don't think your brother is going to like that."

The female Shinigami frowned. "I thought couples were supposed to kiss."

"Rukia-nee, I think what Inoue-san means is that your brother is old fashioned. I don't think courting couples are supposed to kiss out in the open." Karin knew from things that her brother said that the Soul Society was feudal in how it was set up and a lot was expected of nobles so she was pretty sure that the elder Kuchiki wasn't going to like her brother sucking his sister's face.

"Oh, dear, that's true. Nii-sama is old fashioned, at least by this world's standards. I don't think Ichigo crossed a line."

"Ah, but we both know that when it comes to big brothers, their little sisters' opinions don't count."

"Big brothers can be pains," Yuzu sighed. The others could only agree.

* * *

Ishida finished sewing Kon's mouth shut and stood over Ichigo, debating how to proceed. He had purposely hid his reiatsu, knowing that the only way that he could surprise the other warrior was if he masked his presence. The sword from Hitsugaya was on his back, and he slowly drew it, his dark eyes glinting with anticipation. Pointing the tip of the blade to his friend's throat, he waited to see how long it took for the other young man to wake and realize he was at a disadvantage.

Seconds ticked by and then minutes but nothing happened. When nearly a quarter of an hour passed with nothing, Ishida sighed. "You realize that if I were Captain Kuchiki, you'd probably be dead."

"If you were Byakuya, you wouldn't have bothered to shut Kon up before coming at me." One dark honey eye opened, a smirk appearing on Ichigo's relaxed face.

Irked, Ishida drew the sword away, resting it at his side. "You were awake this whole time."

"From the moment you sewed Kon's mouth shut. I use him as an alarm, you know."

"You've got guts, Kurosaki."

"I have to; Byakuya Kuchiki is my girlfriend's older brother."

"One date does not make Kuchiki-san your girlfriend," the Quincy returned despite the fact that he had already called Ichigo Rukia's boyfriend. "And you won't have the opportunity to ask her to be yours if her brother kills you. Which he'll certainly want to once he sees the movie they made out of your date."

Sighing, Ichigo rose, knowing that any more sleep was impossible. "So, someone, thinking to save my hide, sent you to warn me."

"Yes, hard to believe, I know." With the tip of the sword pointed at the floor, Ishida handed it over. "A gift from Captain Hitsugaya. He said you needed to practice before he trained with you. It will channel small amounts of reiatsu."

Ichigo lifted the sword, testing its weight. "Did Toushiro say who should practice with me?"

Smiling for the first time since he left the Soul Society, Ishida pulled out one of his Seele Schneiders and tapped the sword hanging limply from his friend's hand. "Take a guess."

"Seriously?" When Ishida only knocked the practice sword away, Ichigo sighed. "Let's go, then. How long do you think I have before Byakuya comes to cut my head off?"

"The movie lasts about three hours. Add one to allow for permission to leave and I'd give you until two at the latest." Ichigo glanced at the clock his sister had let him borrow.

"That's only five hours from now!"

"Then I guess we'd better get started." Putting away his sword arrow, Ishida turned to the door. "However, I suggest we partake of your sister's breakfast first. Practice is going to be rough."

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?"

"I may," the Quincy said and left it at that.


	24. Courting A Noble

_A/N: A group of reviewers to thank.** Rukia's Reflection**, **Rukia Kurosakii**, **novicestar**, **sblack13**, **Amaterasu Ai**, **1290r5**, **huntersaren**, **hollownature**, **Chichita**, and **KurukiXV**. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists. I must give **sblack13** credit for suggesting what to make Rukia's necklace out of. I've chosen the gems and one was what she suggested. Thank you. I'll go into more detail in the next chapter about what the rest of it looks like._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Courting A Noble_

Ichigo and Ishida left right after breakfast to go "train" in the back yard. Rukia, Orihime and the twins gathered in the living room to rehash everything that had happened the night before. Isshin was still making himself scarce, a good thing as his son was still out for his blood. Ex-captain or no ex-captain, the elder Kurosaki wouldn't stand a chance against his enraged son for what he'd done the night before.

The boys stood opposite each other, the Quincy trying to explain without much luck how to channel reiatsu into the sword Toushiro had sent Ichigo. The latter had never had a lot of success in that way, his control always being hit or miss. Mostly miss.

"It's just like that time we broke into the Seireitei. You need to focus your energy into the blade like you did with that cannonball."

"It's not as easy as that. I don't have a lot of reiatsu to work with here."

"You had twice as much as you did last Saturday."

"Really?"

"Did you not say that you heard Zangetsu's voice? Come on, Kurosaki. Captain Kuchiki is probably sitting down to watch the movie right now." Ishida's arrow blade glowed blue with _reishi_. Presently it hung uselessly at his side.

Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to envision his power flowing into the sword. The hilt warmed with the concentration of energy and the orange haired college freshman grinned when he opened his eyes and saw a faint tinge of blue on his own sword. "All right, come at me."

"You haven't forgotten as much as I'd feared you would."

"It'll come to me as I need it, it always did." The two sparred, evenly matched because of Ichigo's rusty skills. "Let me ask you; is the kiss really that big of a deal?"

"From what I saw, it appeared that you would have liked to have been some place a whole lot more private." Ishida saw his friend grimace. "Kuchiki-san is a noble. If you mean to date her seriously, you're going to have to learn how to court a noble."

"She hates that crap."

"But Kuchiki-taicho doesn't."

"I know but if I do it his way, she won't be happy." Ichigo hissed when the Seele Schneider grazed his arm. "I want her to experience everything this life has to offer. She died as a baby, you know. She never got to experience anything while in this world. I want her to _live_, not be some automaton aristocrat."

Ishida knew the story of Rukia's arrival in the Soul Society just as all of their friends did. Her sister had tried her best to take care of her but couldn't and had ended up leaving her. Eventually she had looked for her, never giving up even after marrying Byakuya. "Kuchiki-san does seem much happier here." Privately he thought that that had more to do with who she was here with, than that she hadn't gotten to know what it was like to be a normal girl.

"Yeah. Is it so wrong that I want to give her all of that?"

"No, Ichigo, it isn't." Taking a moment to look over his shoulder at the girls who were now watching them from the nearest window, Ishida sighed. "It's not wrong at all."

Wanting to get onto a brighter subject, the archer decided to goad the swordsman. "I can tell you that the entire SWA is backing you. Apparently, you are now considered the most romantic Shinigami in the Soul Society. Hisagi-san was taking notes."

Ichigo blushed, taking a moment to rub the back of his head in embarrassment before continuing to spar. "I can't take the credit. You're the one that told me what to do."

"Perhaps, but I'm not the one who gave Kuchiki-san a present. That, Kurosaki, was entirely your idea and the one that got the most points. Even my idea of flowers was taken to a new level by using _hanakotoba_. You have surpassed anything I might come up with."

"Man, I sound like a wimp. Soft and romantic isn't me." Ichigo swung his sword, missing Ishida as the dark haired young man easily dodged.

"Apparently, it is. At least where the princess of the Kuchiki clan is concerned."

"Crap…"

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki waited while Renji set up the video player, wondering why his lieutenant looked so anxious. Surely he didn't already know its contents. The redhead had been at work since slightly after dawn, and the soutaicho had had the movie by then. Before that the twelfth division had been putting the recordings together. There had been no chance for anyone to see it other than the captain commander.

Although, perhaps if Ise-fukutaicho's temporary possession was anything to go by, the SWA had probably gotten their collective hands on it and watched it for their own amusement. "Renji…" the noble warned when it seemed like the younger man was stalling.

"Yes, sir! Taicho…you do know that courting rituals are slightly different in the Living World, don't you?"

Grey eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just don't want you to be too shocked if something happens that doesn't fit the traditional courting rituals here in the Soul Society."

"Should I be worried, Renji?" Byakuya asked, the movie starting.

"No, sir, you're not the one that should be worried…" It was everyone else.

Lunch was brought to them an hour into their study, the maid catching sight of the romantic dinner. She sighed wistfully but didn't say anything as she left. Byakuya took note of the action, wondering if the situation was actually a desirable one. He had known about the flowers and had approved of the action but he would have to make it a point to instruct Kurosaki on the proper number of flowers and their affect. The boy's statement had been jumbled and obviously confused.

He even approved of the way Kurosaki was frustrated at not being able to kill the Gillian that threatened to ruin the dinner. The orange haired ryoka would be all the more determined to get stronger, if only to protect Rukia. That was as it should be. When the dessert came around and he saw how his sister softened at the choice, Byakuya began to get worried. Chocolate covered strawberries were considered tools of seduction. What did the brat have in mind? It was about the time that he would have stood and demanded Renji ready a Senkaimon when he saw Kurosaki take out a narrow rectangular box.

Was that a gift?

"Wow, nice move…" he heard his lieutenant mutter. The two men watched as Rukia's eyes teared at the sight of a white moon and black rimmed sun necklace. The sun's rays, outlined with what looked like black diamonds, seemed to enfold the moon in their protective embrace.

"Renji, is this normal?"

"What, giving birthday presents? Sure, humans do it all the time."

"It is not a betrothal gift?"

"Nah, you heard him. Ichigo missed her birthday three times in a row."

"Hn, that appears entirely too expensive to be a mere birthday present."

"Not really, not if you divide it between the three birthdays. Besides, you wouldn't want him to get her a _cheap_ present, would you? That would be an insult and she'd probably pound him into the ground for giving her anything less." _Unless it had to do with Chappy_, Renji added silently.

"Indeed." Byakuya would have sat back down but Ichigo's intimate show of affection as he fixed the clasp of the necklace around Rukia's neck made him start. "Is this what you mean by different customs, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, I've seen videos where the men do that. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I see." Relaxing in his seat, the noble continued to watch the date. They arrived at the cinema, Toushiro and Momo entering just after them. The tenth division captain sat behind his sister and Kurosaki, Hinamori-fukutaicho beside him, her camera trained on the duo in front of her.

The movie proceeded without problems and both Renji and Byakuya found their eyes closing in boredom. Obviously the romantic comedy had been Rukia's choice and Hinamori was clearly enjoying it for the boys were evidently bored out their minds just as the leaders of the sixth were.

Feeling that he could take a nap, Renji shot up when Rukia laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "That's normal," he rushed to explain.

"It is inoffensive enough."

Byakuya was beginning to think that he had made a big deal out of nothing when the video got to the part where Isshin and Urahara interfered and the sprinkler system went off. He saw that Kurosaki very correctly sheltered Rukia in his jacket and escorted her out of the soaked theater.

The camera video taping from across the way panned out to show an irate Yoruichi kicking a downed Urahara and a sobbing Isshin before switching back to Momo's camera. The young lieutenant was talking to her childhood friend while still looking at Ichigo and Rukia. It was angled just right so that the noble could see the kiss on the cheek Rukia had given her partner. Hitsugaya had had his head turned so that what came next hadn't been witnessed.

"Rewind that," Byakuya demanded, thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Surely the daiko had not just done something so intimate with his sister in public. When he saw the same thing twice and there was no mistaking the intent behind the deep and _long_ kiss, the noble rose, rage a controlled burn in his gut.

"Renji," he said gritting his teeth. "That is _not_ normal for a first date."

"No, sir, I don't think it is," his subordinate answered, uncomfortable. He didn't dare mention the fact that the couple had known each other long enough to be at the point in their relationship where they _would_ kiss like that.

"Come, Lieutenant, I have something I must make clear to that _boy_."

"Taicho?" he questioned hesitantly. Renji could swear he could see cherry blossoms already floating in the air.

"Ichigo Kurosaki must be instructed in the proper way of courting a noble."

_Crap_.


	25. Ichigo's Learning Curve

_A/N: Scads of people to thank.** Rukia Kurosakii**, **falconrukichi**, **mrsbieber**, **theaCoi**, **bcsaturdai**, **SmOrOnPwNs**, **Amaterasu Ai**, **Assault Godzilla**, **okami11235**,** Lord Kain**,** karling08**,** Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**, **keniamanguia13**, **1290r5**, **Rukia's Reflection**, **JaKiwi**, **Chichita**, and **OPrincess ShinigamiO**. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. I may just have another chapter out today as a Christmas present to all of my readers._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Ichigo's Learning "Curve"_

Captain Unohana, her lieutenant, and her seventh seat met Renji and Byakuya at the Kuchiki clan's personal Senkaimon. As the noble had just blown the roof off of his office and half the barracks, it wasn't hard to figure out why they were there. Isane and Hanatarou looked like they had just arrived, their breathing fast and erratic. The seventh seat had finally managed to learn shunpo to a sufficient degree but he was by no means an expert.

"Kuchiki-taicho," the fourth division captain said by way of greeting. "Am I to understand that you have finished reviewing your sister's date?"

Eyes glittered, their owner's impatience clear to anyone with the intelligence to look and subsequently get out of the way. "Indeed."

"Good, then I trust you'll have no objections to my seventh seat accompanying you to the Living World." Unohana was another of the few people that Byakuya could not order around. She was also one of the few captains that had been around longer than he and she had been a classmate of Ukitake and Kyoraku's. Despite the fact that she never displayed her prowess as a fighter, there was no getting around the truth that she was undoubtedly stronger than he.

"Do as you wish," the noble intoned. "Come, Renji."

"Captain Kuchiki, please don't be too mad at Kurosaki-san," Isane said hesitantly. "Your sister seemed to be really happy with the things went."

Byakuya, making no comment, simply went ahead into the gate, the two subordinates trailing reluctantly.

* * *

Ichigo had always been known for his uncanny ability to learn things when the pressure was on. Byakuya's impending visit counted as one of those times. It was do or die. Rukia was now concerned that her brother would misinterpret his intentions. Neither Ishida nor Ichigo had the heart to tell her that there really wasn't anything to "misinterpret." Had they been alone, the orange haired daiko had no doubt that what had happened last Sunday night would have been repeated.

"Focus, Kurosaki. If you keep staring off into the distance, Byakuya Kuchiki won't have to kill you, Seele Schneider will have done it for him." Exasperated, the Quincy pulled back just in time to save his friend from a deep cut on his chest.

"Sorry. If I could learn a couple of kido spells, I just might be able to protect myself. Senbonzakura will make mincemeat out of this practice sword."

"You don't have enough reiatsu to use it nor do you have the time to learn." Trying to focus, Ichigo finally managed to land a hit on the sword-arrow. Sparks flew and no damage was done but it made him feel better.

"One can always hope. It's not like I'd master it or anything. I'd just have to be better than Renji." Ichigo dodged the next lunge and knocked the _reishi_ powered weapon to the side completely. More confident in his moves, Ichigo started the parries that he had often used when sparring with Zangetsu.

Ishida, seeing that he was getting serious again, stayed silent and concentrated. The girls had gathered nearby to watch, each holding their breath. Karin and Yuzu had never really seen their brother fight so it was interesting to witness. Orihime and Rukia took turns watching the sky, feeling that the latter's brother was sure to come at any moment.

The archer, who would always prefer his bow and arrow to the sword, knew that it wouldn't do to become lax in any weapon proficiency. Aizen might be buried in the deepest prison the Soul Society had to offer but that didn't mean there weren't others waiting to step into his place as villain of the millennia. That had been aptly demonstrated by the fiend who had almost killed him several months ago.

"You are enjoying this," Ichigo accused, barely escaping another hit from the _reishi_ blade.

"A bit. It's a sad day, is it not, Kurosaki, when a Quincy is better than a Shinigami at using a sword?"

"Sad day my…" Both young men stopped when a sakura petal seemed to float by innocuously. They knew it was long passed the time for the cherry blossoms to fall and came to the same inevitable conclusion.

"He's here," Rukia said, giving voice to their unspoken dread.

The group gathered in the backyard watched as one while Byakuya, Renji and Hanatarou came towards them. The elder Kuchiki glared at Ichigo, making the Hero of Soul Society gulp nervously. "Yo," the orange haired daiko said, trying to sound casual.

"Kurosaki, it seems that you and I must have a discussion."

"About what?"

Grey eyes narrowed. "About the proper way to court a noble."

"You mean date? I thought that it went pretty well. I got her flowers, took her to dinner, gave her a belated birthday present, and then a movie. Granted only half of those things went according to plan but…"

"Indeed, and while your technique needs refining, that is not what I have a problem with."

Rukia glanced nervously at her brother then at Renji. The redhead nodded, bringing a finger across his throat. "Nii-sama, I am not disappointed with how things turned out…"

"So I witnessed."

Ichigo exchanged a look with Ishida. "This really _is_ about the kiss, isn't it?"

"A suitor does not _express_ his feelings in public as you did, Kurosaki." The noble flash stepped, raising Senbonzakura to strike. He could not honorably use his shikai or bankai as the boy couldn't even get out of his mortal body yet but he could use his Zanpakutou without releasing it. He recognized the practice sword as one that Academy students who had not yet summoned their Zanpakutous used. It could channel small amounts of reiatsu so this was a good opportunity to see what he was able to do with his current level of power.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to kiss my girlfriend."

"One outing does not make her your 'girlfriend,' as you put it." Byakuya was privately surprised that the brash young warrior wasn't even attempting to hide the relationship. He watched as blue spiritual pressure was poured into the practice blade, reminding him of Zangetsu's shikai state. So the boy could do that at least.

Ichigo scowled, concentrating on parrying the older man's thrusts. He knew Byakuya wasn't putting all of his strength behind his attacks. The orange haired warrior didn't know whether to be insulted or not. "Maybe it's not anything official, but that doesn't mean I feel anything less for her."

"So your intentions are honorable," the noble concluded and had the satisfaction of seeing Ichigo pale.

"You mean _honorable _intentions? Wait a minute, you're mad because I kissed her in public and now you have us walking down the isle?" Ishida smirked at the panic in the other man's voice, reaching out to help his friend by pulling him out of the way of a particularly hard swing of Byakuya's.

"Hey!" Rukia protested, stomping her foot.

"I'm not saying that's a bad thing, midget," Ichigo returned, ducking. Was it his imagination or had Byakuya started to put more force behind things? "I just thought that we'd agreed to take things at a slower pace. You know, let things come naturally."

"So you have no intention of keeping my sister's honor intact."

"Of course I do! Anyone who thinks differently of her will answer to me!" The group gathered around thought that Ichigo had just missed the noble's true meaning.

"Ah, Ichigo…" Ishida started.

"What? Can't you see that I'm a little busy here?"

"Yes, I can but I do believe you missed Captain Kuchiki's point. He was clearly referring to Kuchiki-san's _purity_, not her honorable nature."

Ichigo blushed, finally catching on. "You had better not say something stupid," Rukia warned when he had no come back.

"I can't think of anything to say," he answered truthfully. While his thoughts didn't ordinarily go into a ditch, they did tend to stray that way when he was kissing her. In this case, discretion was clearly going to be the better part of valor.

"You have no defense, Kurosaki?" Byakuya demanded. Did the boy think that he was a fool? He knew well what went on in the heads of virile young men. He wasn't _that_ old that he didn't remember what it was like to be around the woman he loved.

"I'll remain silent, thank you," Ichigo strangled out. If he said one thing, Byakuya would chew him out, if he said something else, Rukia would get angry. He had to figure out a way to get the captain to back off.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh…"_ The beginnings of one of Rukia's favorite kido spells echoed in the back of his head. _How did the rest of it go?_

Byakuya, taking note of Ichigo's distraction, lunged, catching the younger warrior on the arm. "Ichigo! Nii-sama!"

"Damn that hurt," Ichigo hissed, jumped as far away as possible. _"All creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man…"_

"Your inattention will get you hurt or worse." The sixth division captain was tempted to use kido but Ichigo looked like he was trying to remember something. Perhaps his Zanpakutou was speaking to him.

Maybe if he could restrain the other man somehow, then the surprise would hold him immobile long enough for Ichigo to get the spell out. Ishida said he didn't have enough power to do it but he had to do something. If Rukia could do a 30 level Hado when she was stuck in a reiatsu sucking gigai, then he should be able to do it in his normal body. Now, what was the last part of the incantation?

"_Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_

_Oh, yeah, that was it.__Who thinks up these things?_ Ichigo pushed the thoughts aside, trying to put as much distance between him and Byakuya as possible. Focusing, he tried to remember the first kido spell Rukia had ever said in front of him.

"Bakudo Number One: Sai!" The look on everyone's faces was priceless.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped. Surely he wasn't…

"Bakudo Number Four: Hainawa!"

"Kurosaki, I told you, you don't have enough…" Ishida closed his mouth when it was apparent he was being ignored.

"Bakudo Number Eight: Seki!" Panting, Ichigo dropped to one knee. Byakuya appeared to be frozen in place.

"Ich-nii!" the twins echoed.

Renji and Hanatarou stayed where they were, not knowing what to do. When had Ichigo learned kido? They saw the daiko get to his feet and close his eyes. He mumbled something but they were too far away to hear.

"…march on to the south! Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!" Red energy traveled up the practice sword's blade and shot out at the captain who had just freed himself from the binding spells. It looked like an inverse blast from Ichigo's bankai although there was no trace of black energy in the beam.

"You stupid fool!" Rukia cried, rushing to Ichigo's side even as her brother took a hit on his sword arm. The blast did nothing but knock Sebonzakura out of his hand.

Falling to lay with his head in her lap, he smiled crookedly up at her. "I'm not powerless," he stated, his eyes traveling to the noble. "I'll protect her and defeat anyone who says a bad thing about her. When we're in the Seireitei, I'll abide by the noble way of courting. When we're here at home, things will be done the modern human way."

Impressed, Byakuya nodded his head in acquiescence. "You still need to learn a few things," the captain warned, watching as the boy began to lose consciousness.

"That'll have to wait until I wake up," Ichigo agreed, without actually saying he would do as the noble demanded.

"Orihime!" Ishida shouted, running to his friend's side.

"I'm sorry, Uyruu, I left Tsubaki and the others in my dorm room! Rangiku-san pulled me out of the room before I could put them on."

"Hanatarou, I believe this is your cue," Byakuya said, walking away. He looked up in time to see Isshin come out of his house in soul form. "Kurosaki-taicho," he greeted.

"Byakuya. You have done enough, yes?" Gone was the man who acted like a lunatic to drive his children nuts and in his place was the serious Shinigami that could take down a pseudo-Arrancar without releasing his Zanpakutou.

"I have done what I needed to do. I shall be returning to my duties now." The noble turned on his heel, motioning for his lieutenant. "Send Unohana's man back when your son is healed."

"I will," Isshin assured, placing his hands on his daughters' shoulders.

Byakuya stopped in front of his sister and waited until she looked up. Rukia sat next to Ichigo where he had been laid out on the ground. She stood when she noticed that he wanted to speak. "Let me see this gift," he demanded.

"Isn't it beautiful, Nii-sama?" she asked in a whispered tone.

He picked it up, feeling the substantial weight of it around her neck. "It wasn't an expensive gift," he murmured, almost to himself. "Indeed, it is not worthy to be called a betrothal gift. It is simply black diamonds, mother of pearl and Baltic amber." The moon, glistened as it sat in front of the larger orange sun with its black tinged rays stretching delicately outward. The amber certainly brought Kurosaki to mind.

"Don't be silly, Nii-sama, of course it wasn't a betrothal present. When men of the Human World propose, they give rings, not necklaces."

"Do they?" he questioned, glancing at the human females gathered nearby for confirmation.

"Oh, yes, Captain Kuchiki," Orihime breathed. "There can be all kinds of rings given for engagements but the most traditional ones are those that have a single solitaire diamond as their gems. It's a very important process and must be handled with great consideration."

"I see." A single solitary diamond? His sister would like that. It would fit better on her finger than some gaudy monstrosity thought up by one of the noble suitors she was bound to have back home. "Carry on with your mission, Rukia. It seems your idea of teaching him kido while his powers are so weak was an advantageous one."

"I didn't teach him anything, Nii-sama. I wouldn't have." Rukia frowned, wondering why Ichigo had tried to do something so dangerous. _What had he been thinking_?

"It seems," Isshin chuckled, "That my son's learning curve is at its highest when he's in danger."

"Learning curve?" Ishida asked incredulously. "He doesn't have a curve."

"He has a jagged line that goes one way," Renji continued for the agitated Quincy. "Up. It goes up and just keeps going. By the time his mortal body dies, he won't have to go to the Academy. Yamamoto-soutaicho will just place him in a seated position and leave him there."

"Indeed, let us return Renji. I will report Kurosaki's progress to the rest of the captains, Rukia."

"Thank you, Nii-sama." Rukia waited until they were gone before dropping back down and putting Ichigo's head in her lap.

"Oi…" Ichigo breathed, his eyes cracking open.

"Shut up, you jerk. If Ishida and Hitsugaya-taicho hadn't helped you, what would you have done? Just shut up." A tear made its way down her face. "Promise me you'll never do something so reckless again. You could have killed yourself. You know nothing of kido."

"Can't promise. The sun's suppose to protect the moon," he said, reaching up to touch her necklace gently.

"For now, can you let the moon shield the sun? Please?" Her tiny fingers fisted into his shirt.

"I guess…" Ichigo gave another crooked smile before closing his eyes again. "So, did I do better than Renji?"

"Of course, my son! Only a select few could have pulled off something so stunning. Afraid your sword is destroyed though. They're only meant for small amounts of reiatsu." Everyone not intent on something else looked at the crumbled blade. It had shattered after Ichigo had used it to channel the Shakkaho blast.

"Kurosaki, you certainly are a pain," Ishida sighed. The orange haired freshman didn't answer. "Let's go, Orihime. The next time the Soul Society's SWA wants you to go with them, either decline or remember to bring your flowers."

"I won't forget them again," she vowed. The ginger haired young woman patted Rukia on the shoulder and started for the front of the house and clinic. "We'll see you at school, Kuchiki-san."

"Thank you, Orihime," the other girl said. It was a little pointless to be calling each other by their last names. "Just call me Rukia. I think we've been through enough to forego formalities. Haven't we?"

"Oh, yes! Bye, Rukia! Tell Kurosaki-kun that we'll seem him later when he wakes. It was nice to see you again too, Hanatarou-san!"

The fourth squad's seventh seat nodded, intent on his job. His captain had really called this one. Maybe she had known that Inoue had forgotten her hair pins. "He should be okay after a good rest, Kuchiki-san," he stammered, finally stopping the healing kido. The young man was barely able to jump back in time to avoid being trampled by Ichigo's sisters.

Yuzu, who still saw ghosts as wisps, was amazed that she could see the Shinigami, even if he was blurry and transparent. "Sorry, sir," she said softly. "Thank you for healing my brother."

"You're welcome," Hanatarou said, blushing. "I'd better get back. Have a nice day." He left the family to watch over their sleeping member. His captain would be pleased by the outcome. She had always liked Ichigo.

Isshin, seeing that his three daughters had his son well in hand, returned to his body and his clinic. Saturday was normally his day to do paperwork and the pile he had on his desk reminded him of the copious amounts that he'd had to do in the Soul Society. He'd leave Ichigo to the girls' tender mercies.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Just a few reminders of the kido spells.

Hado Number Thirty-One: Shakkaho (Red Fire Cannon)

Bakudo Number One: Sai (Restrain)

Bakudo Number Four: Hainawa (Crawling Rope)

Bakudo Number Eight: Seki (Repulse)


	26. Dream A Little Dream

_A/N: A handful of people to thank. __**1290r5**__, __**SmOrOnPwNs**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Assault Godzilla **__and __**Amaterasu Ai**__. As promised, a little present from me to you. Merry Christmas._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Dream A Little Dream_

Ichigo came to in his old bed, his sisters hovering and Rukia sitting in his closet still looking like she wanted to kill him. "Ichi-nii," Yuzu breathed in relief.

"Hey. Did you catch the tag of the truck that hit me?"

"If a truck had hit you, you'd be dead, idiot." Huffing, Rukia jumped down. "I hope you're happy. Do you have any idea the damage you could have done to your soul and everyone around you if those spells had gone wrong?"

"I was just following your example, Rukia. I figured that if you could do it while Urahara's gigai was draining you of your reiatsu, then I could do it in my body with what little spiritual pressure I had."

"That still doesn't excuse your recklessness. While the rest of us can see the blasts, Yuzu can't. And you could have hurt Orihime because she didn't have her flowers with her."

"I'm sorry, Yuzu. I forget sometimes that your abilities aren't as great as the rest of ours. I think you'll do well in the fourth division one day though."

"That's all right, Ichi-nii. What does the fourth division do?"

"That's the squad that heals our wounds and sicknesses, Yuzu." Rukia smiled, believing Ichigo was right. His little sister was a caretaker at heart. "At least you thought things through. How did you manage to say the incantation to the Shakkaho so flawlessly?"

"Bits and pieces of it came to me as I was fighting your brother. I thought that the binding spells would surprise him long enough to give me the chance to get it all out. I really don't know how I was able to channel it through the sword."

Karin shook her head. Did her brother ever know how he did things? "You're just lucky that Kuchiki-san _was_ surprised. For a moment there I thought he really wanted to kill you."

"Byakuya could have, if that was his real intent. I can't understand what he was angrier about, the kiss or the fact that he thought that necklace was more than a birthday gift. I think he just wanted to show me that he could still take her away if I wasn't strong enough to protect her. Rukia is his pride, you know."

"Ichigo!" The petite Shinigami blushed. "Nii-sama…"

"You're his little sister and he's proud of you. He's an overprotective jerk but I can give him credit for caring about you."

"Gee, that sounds familiar," Karin murmured, purposely being loud enough so that he heard her.

"I'm not like that over stuffed noble!" Ichigo protested, trying to sit up. Rukia pushed him back down easily, one brow raised haughtily.

"Would you like us to present the evidence, Strawberry? I wasn't going to mention it, but you do have a lot in common."

"No, thank you," he grumbled, knowing by her look that she had plenty of ammunition to expose their similarities. A wave of fatigue over took him and he sighed, closing his eyes again. "That took a lot out of me."

Yuzu began fussing while the two raven haired girls frowned. "Of course it did, Ichi-nii. Rukia-nee said that you'd never done kido before. Normally you have too much reiatsu to properly control something like that."

Ichigo smiled, liking his sister's use of the word "normally." His year and more of having nothing seemed to be transforming into an aberration in his imouto's eyes. All that time of being _normal_ was almost like a dream. "Thank you, Yuzu. You never did tell me if I was better at kido than Renji, midget."

"You were better," Rukia said ungraciously. "Rest so that I can kick your butt all the way back to the apartment tomorrow. Fool, if you ever do that again I'll kill you myself."

"Sure, whatever." Ichigo slid into sleep, his sisters and Rukia standing over him.

When they were positive that he was asleep, Rukia turned with the girls and left his room. "Promise me that you'll never try that, Karin," the older girl demanded.

"I admit that it would be really cool to learn kido but I'm not stupid. I still have a long way to go before I have enough power to use it right. I'll leave the reckless stunts to Ichi-nii."

"Has he always done things like that?" Yuzu asked, entering the kitchen to make tea.

"What, learned while fighting? Yes; half of the time he never even knew what he was doing. I think that's why his Hollow developed. He learned his Zanpakutou's name at the last possible second. The night we met he did everything on instinct."

"Hmm," Karin murmured. Glancing towards the clinic, she felt out her father's reiatsu. "Do you ever get the feeling that there's more to our father's history than he's telling? I mean, he was a captain of the Gotei, we know that but I don't think that it would be possible for any of us to learn how to be Shinigami in a few months even with the power Ichi-nii and I have. Not unless there was something more the old man isn't telling us."

"You," Rukia pointed at the girl sternly, "Are not becoming a Shinigami until you're dead. You can slay Hollows like Orihime and the others until then. If Urahara even suggests it, you're to turn down the offer immediately. Is that understood? I have my hands full with your brother; I am not taking responsibility for another Kurosaki Shinigami daiko running around. The soutaicho apparently has a soft spot for Ichigo but he would not be pleased to learn that you separated your soul from your body and willingly cut your Chain of Fate."

"I know, don't worry. I'll stick to using my soccer balls." Karin grinned at Rukia. "Had you going for a second though, didn't I? I was serious about the old man though."

"Yes, I know what you mean. He took out the Grand Fisher in a pseudo-Arrancar form without releasing his Zanpakutou. I suppose that mystery will be solved in due time. For the moment though, I have to concentrate on your brother. I have to ensure that he never does something stupid like that again."

"You keep saying that, Rukia-nee but I don't think that's going to be possible. Ichi-nii's always going to do whatever it takes to protect the ones he loves. That includes you." Yuzu poured the tea, sitting next to her brother's girlfriend. "When he finally told us the whole story, I knew that he'd always go to great lengths to save you. You're very important to him."

"Yeah, in one of those rare moments when he was actually being truthful, he mumbled some sappy nonsense about you having made the rain stop."

Rukia smiled, tucking her legs up underneath her on the couch. Sipping the tea, she sighed. "Would you like me to explain that?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"He's told you about a Shinigami's inner world, yes?"

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, he said that's where his Zanpakutou and Hollow lived." Karin, actually interest in the forthcoming story, settled next to her. The three girls made an interesting picture on the couch.

"The inner worlds are a reflection of our feelings at any given moment. They change as our outlook on life changes or on our beliefs. When Ichigo was still completely human (or as human as he could get with a Shinigami as a father), his inner world didn't do much. His feelings were all centered in his heart. Let's use the word 'climate' to describe what was happening. The climate of his heart was all rain. He was still mourning your mother's death and blaming himself. He always thought that it was his fault for not being able to protect her and for going after the little girl he saw on the river bank that day. The little girl was in fact a lure made by the Grand Fisher, a deadly Hollow. Your mother, protecting him, was killed by it. When I met him and allowed him to use my powers, he had a chance to change things. He could protect you and his friends from the Hollows that came after him and the others in this town."

"He's always taken the meaning of his name very seriously." Karin sighed. "It's just like him to blame himself."

"I tease him about his name but it fits him. He saved me from execution as a way to thank me for changing him. Or at least that's what he said. He claimed that he owed me."

"You make him happy. Even when you are hitting him and arguing, he's so much happier."

Rukia looked down into her cup. "I didn't know your brother before that night but I think his attitude has changed for the better too."

"I'm sorry, Rukia-nee," Karin blurted out. "I thought that he would be fine without his powers."

"He led you to believe that. Ichigo didn't want you to worry. He wanted everyone to think that he could go through this life a normal human."

"It must have been like a dream to him. No, a nightmare," Yuzu whispered. "Kinda like it is with me. He knew what was out there but he couldn't see it, or hear it or anything. There was no way he could protect us."

"You're right, Yuzu, it was a dream, a nightmare." Ichigo watched as all three jumped. They'd been so intent on their discussion that they hadn't noticed him. He gazed affectionately at the three most important females in his life. The brother in him absolutely refused to apply the term "woman" to his sisters. "Now that nightmare is over and I'm going to regain everything that I lost. It may take years but one day I'll be able to protect you from anything that tries to harm you.

"I believed I was fine with the way things were. I had my memories and I still had most of my friends. Then Ishida got hurt and I realized that I wasn't half of the person I'd been. I wasn't even the same as I was _before_ I gained my powers. I couldn't protect or help. They were alone and I could do nothing. My own sister was fighting Hollows in my place and she never told me. It was my duty to protect this town and I had given it up."

"Ichigo…"

"It was so _frustrating_. Then one day, a petite Shinigami sailed back into my life and suddenly I was me again. I woke up and that part of me that was missing was there again. It's not whole yet, Rukia, but it's there." Leaning over the back of the couch, Ichigo kissed the top of her head and did the same with his sisters. It might make him seem like a softy and he'd deny it six ways to Sunday but he wanted them to know that their support had been appreciated. "Thanks guys, for not making me feel less of a protector."

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu said tearfully.

"Baka…" Karin scolded.

"Fool," Rukia seconded.

Cracking a smirk, the orange haired daiko ruffled their hair, earning shouts of indignation. "You're so girly," he teased.

"Rukia-nee, do something!" the twins demanded, chasing their brother around the room.

"Che, like the midget could get the better of me."

"Bakudo Number One: Sai!" The girls watched with satisfaction as Ichigo tripped and fell to his knees, his hands and arms pinned behind his back. "Let's see if you can get out that this time."

Ichigo stayed where he was, knowing that he didn't have the strength to do so. If he tried, he'd just hurt himself and possibly his soul. "Midget…" he growled, turning onto his back.

"Hmph, you can just stay there." Getting up, Rukia faced the girls. "Would either of you like ice cream? On your brother, of course."

"Sure, can we get whatever we want?"

"Absolutely."

"Hey wait, what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo demanded, knowing that she was going to head directly for his wallet. A wallet that was unfortunately sitting out on the bookcase near his bed.

"I'm sure Isshin-ojisan will release you, when he's done with his paperwork." The girls left him there, scowling after them.

Isshin found his son an hour later when he came to find something to eat. "I thought I felt Rukia-chan use a kido spell. Got you good, didn't she?" Releasing his irate child, the doctor cum Shinigami chuckled.

"Shut up. She just did it because the girls complained when I called them girly."

"Ah, it's difficult having a love that can get the better of you, isn't it?" the older man asked, laughing. "I don't…" Ichigo froze; the word "love" on the tip of his tongue. Quickly running all the sappy nonsense that he'd spouted over the last month through his head, he paled.

Oh, hell, he _did_ love the midget.

He was so screwed.


	27. To Love A Kuchiki

_A/N: Nineteen people to thank for reviews. __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**KurukiXV**__, __**okami11235**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**qwer1234**__, "__**random reviewer**__," "__**some guy**__," __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Sky Dragon155**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**keniamunguia13**__, and __**Araiana J'Lee Lovings**__. Okay gang, after a short break and Christmas, I'm back and ready to get down to business. I hope you all enjoyed the holiday._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_To Love A Kuchiki_

It had been a week since Ichigo had come to the realization that he loved Rukia. Seven long, angst ridden days in which he'd struggled to come to grips with the truth. A truth that apparently everyone but him had known long before he'd even asked her out on a date. When had it happened? Unlike some high school girls, he didn't believe in love at first sight. That would have been ridiculous in their case anyway. His first sight of her had been that morning on the sidewalk when she'd killed a Hollow. Sure, he'd admit to fascination but love was out of the question. Their first actual meeting wasn't a setting meant for breathlessness and starry eyes either.

_Oh, shit, I'm waxing poetic now,_ the orange haired teen thought, taking a bracing sip of the tea clutched in one hand. The only thing Ichigo knew for sure was that it had to have happened before she was taken to the Soul Society for execution. Otherwise, he wouldn't have willingly let his Chain of Fate be cut (in effect killing himself). He wouldn't have struggled through fights any sane person would have stayed well away from; and he most certainly wouldn't have achieved bankai in an unheard of amount of time.

Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Is there some reason you're sitting here so late at night, Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked up at Ishida's voice, blinking to refocus.

"Aa…" he murmured. The Quincy sat across from him, a bag from the nearby convenience store in one hand. Light glinted off of the archer's glasses, hiding what he thought.

"Kuchiki-san has been patrolling for a few hours. She must be on her way home by now."

"Aa…"

Sighing, Ishida nodded when the manager of the café tapped her watch. "Let's go, Kurosaki. By Sendo-san's expression, you've been sitting here for a while." He threw down a few hundred yen to cover the cup of tea and dragged his friend out of the small eatery so that they could close up shop for the night.

Walking back to the apartment complex that Ichigo and Rukia lived in, Ishida crossed the street to another building owned by the same people but geared towards single young men and women rather than couples and families. Ichigo didn't protest when he suddenly found himself in the archer's home.

"All right, what gives?" Ishida questioned, putting his kettle on to boil.

"I love Rukia," his friend answered, almost to himself.

"And that's supposed to surprise me how?"

"It doesn't?" Ichigo glanced around, seeing his apartment building across the way. "Funny, I never noticed that you lived across the street."

"You always did suck at sensing reiatsu. Let's get back to the discussion at hand, Kurosaki. I knew, long before you did that you loved Kuchiki-san."

"By the sound of things, everyone knew before I did."

Ishida smirked a little, seeing that his friend was coming out of his brooding. "Well, yes, we did but then you never were a prodigy when it came to anything but fighting. We knew because why else would any sane person willingly go into a foreign land and fight against countless odds unless he was in love?"

Ichigo returned the smirk, for once having the opportunity to have tease Ishida. "What does that say about you and your girlfriend? I knew Chad would have my back."

"I explained my reasons at the time, as did Orihime." Ishida sat the tea in front of the other man and pulled out the chair across from him. "So, why are you out so late at night? I thought you worked the dinner shift today."

"I did. I just can't settle down. Rukia wasn't home when I got there and I keep running everything that happened last weekend through my head. A lot seemed to have happened at once. The Soul Society basically made a movie out of our date, I had to train myself to fight again in a matter of hours to save myself from Byakuya's wrath, I learned kido in an instant, and to top all of that off, my sister made light of becoming a Shinigami, although she said she'd wait until she died before becoming one."

"I hope you pointed out the error of her ways," Ishida responded, seeing his friend's irritation.

"Rukia scolded her. I had told her how I came to be one permanently but I don't think I stressed enough the fact that you really _die_ when your Chain of Fate is cut."

"That's just as well. I think Kuchiki-san was the better choice for driving the point home to your sister. Let me get this straight. You've been brooding about loving your girlfriend all week along with what happened last Saturday."

"Basically." Frowning down into his tea, Ichigo stood and wandered to the window. "I've been wondering when I should tell her, if I should tell her, _how_ I should tell her. I've been worried about whether or not she feels the same and how do I find that out. Argh…" His free hand rubbed the back of his head in agitation.

"_Seriously_? That's what has been making you stare off into space at odd moments all week?" Feeling the urge to bang his head against something, Ishida settled for swigging his tea. "Let's review, shall we? She blamed herself for changing your life, tried to save it countless times, _did_ save it on several occasions, and came back the _instant_ she could. She slept in your closet for two months; willingly I might add, also willingly put up with your dad for who-knows-how-long, and is currently dating you. Where in all of that can you not figure out how she feels about you? Oh, let's not forget that she's living with you."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I just freaked out a little for a while. I'm eighteen, I've been through a war the likes of which few will ever know and saved three worlds. I shouldn't be scared of being in love."

Ishida smiled sympathetically, watching his friend return to the table. "We're warriors, Ichigo. Using our sword and bow comes more naturally to us than words. We understand pride, and justice. We accept the fact that we'd go to the ends of the universe for our friends. Coming to grips with loving our women isn't easy."

"No, it isn't; especially when your woman happens to be a Kuchiki." The Quincy chuckled at the validity of the statement, earning a smile from the Shinigami daiko.

"Kuchiki-san is a unique individual."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Rukia flopped down onto the couch after her shower, tired but too restless to go to bed. Ichigo had come home after work but obviously had left after finding that she wasn't at home. Looking out the window, she saw that Ishida's apartment was lit up. Focusing her senses, she found Ichigo's still low reiastu there.

Her orange haired boyfriend had been acting oddly all week. Several times during the week she had had to pull his attention back to their classes. Hopefully whatever was bothering him could be worked out with a talk with Ishida because anytime she'd asked, he'd stuttered briefly before kissing her to take her mind off of her questions.

And blast if it hadn't worked every time.

Maybe it was one of those things that only other boys understood, in which case she'd gladly leave him to Ishida's sound advice. The archer seemed to have helped him a great deal lately. Rukia was glad that their differences meant so little. Perhaps almost dying and not being able to help had put things into perspective for Ichigo and Ishida.

"Bakas," she said affectionately. Hearing the key in the lock, she smiled. Speaking of idiots, here hers came now.

"I thought I sensed you," Ichigo said, toeing off his sneakers. "How'd it go?"

"Several appeared but nothing I couldn't handle. I didn't even have to use my shikai. I sensed you over at Ishida's. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Speaking of Ishida, why didn't you tell me he lived across the street?" Joining her on the couch, Ichigo pulled her into his arms.

"I thought it would be good practice if you found out for yourself." Giving him an evil grin, she snuggled further into his embrace.

"Ah, Rukia, you know I suck at sensing reiatsu. I always have and probably always will."

"That's okay," she said, patting his arm, the grin never going away. "We'll practice."

"You mean _I'll_ practice and you'll become a tyrant again." Kissing the top of her head, Ichigo sighed. "You always were a tough teacher."

"Oh, don't worry, for the Hero of Soul Society, it'll be a piece of cake." Laughing, Rukia hung on tight when he picked her up.

"You're lucky you're my girlfriend. I wouldn't put up with it from any other female." She continued to giggle as he carted her to her room. Rukia shrieked when he dumped her on her bed, leaning over her in an attempt to intimidate her with his stronger build.

"Do your worst," she dared, still unable to stop the laughter. The female Shinigami had never seen him so playful. What had gotten into him?

Ichigo was staring down into her violet eyes as she watched him, trying to gauge his next move. "How about I just do my best?" he asked, an arrogant grin on his face.

All thoughts of laughter stopped when he began to kiss her passionately. The feelings it inspired left her limp and flexible in his embrace. When they separated for needed air, the arrogant grin was still there. Rukia laid still and gazed back with bleary eyes. "That'll do," she said breathlessly.

"Good. You might want to rest up, midget. I'm going to take you out tomorrow after my shift." Rising from the bed, Ichigo turned to leave.

She watched him go, pulling Chappy into her arms. "I could really love that idiot."

Chappy wiggled briefly before giving up on trying to free herself. "Rukia-sama, I thought you already did."

"Maybe I do," the raven haired young woman whispered before turning onto her side and pulling up the covers. "Maybe I do."

* * *

Ichigo was staring up at the ceiling, a grin plastered to his face. Loving a Kuchiki might prove difficult because of clan traditions and old world ways but loving Rukia would never be anything but natural.


	28. Not This Again

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews. __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**nana6906**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**Araiana J'Lee Lovings**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**Sky Dragon155**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Umayar**__, __**famartin**__, __**CharmedNightSkye**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, and __**okami11235**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Not This Again_

Ichigo rose with the sun, getting ready for his morning shift at the café. Kon snored loudly as ever on the other side of the bed but the daiko didn't have the heart to shut him up. The mod soul had been working hard to keep up with Ichigo's studies and deserved to sleep in for once. Classes were only going to get harder and by the time the orange haired freshman had enough power to separate from his body, he would be relying heavily on Kon for keeping his grades up.

Checking on Rukia, he found her asleep, Chappy in a near strangle hold. Padding into the room, he carefully dislodged his girlfriend's arm and freed the rabbit plushy. The mod soul wheezed briefly before thanking him in a near whisper. Neither the action nor the sounds of the quiet conversation disturbed Rukia.

Taking the opportunity to enjoy a leisurely shower, Ichigo dressed and made himself a small breakfast of rice and eggs. Drinking his tea in a hurry, he returned to Rukia's room to leave her a note before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out the door. He walked sedately to his job, trying without much luck to place his friends' reiatsus. Obviously only Rukia's spiritual pressure was registering at the moment. Most likely because he was so familiar with it and had once housed her power within him.

Shrugging off the matter for the moment, Ichigo set to work with the usual morning lack of enthusiasm and had only been on the clock for an hour before he figured out that something was up. Whispers flew around the room and he caught just enough to have him tripping over his own feet.

"Who is the man with the long white hair?"

_Long white hair? No, it couldn't be…_ Glancing to the other side of the café, he spotted a familiar face and choked. "Ukitake-san?" he blurted out, stopping in his tracks.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, I wondered when you would notice. How is my favorite non-seated daiko?"

As far as he was aware, he was the only Shinigami daiko at present but didn't voice the thought. "Okay. What brings you here?" He respected Ukitake, perhaps more than any other Shinigami captain but that didn't mean he enjoyed having him here.

"Several things, actually. Don't let me interfere with your work. We can talk after you're done. I'll just sit here and enjoy a nice, peaceful cup of tea." The word "quiet" was left out of the description but Ichigo understood the older man's meaning. Sentaro and Kiyone often made for a stressful environment.

"Ah, sure. There isn't anyone else hanging around that I should know about, is there?" He hadn't felt the captain's reiatsu but he had mostly likely been shielding it on purpose.

"Well, as to that…" Ukitake flushed guiltily. He hoped the younger man wouldn't be angry.

"Ichigo!" The freshman whipped around at his name and almost didn't have time to brace himself. A large chested woman engulfed him in a hug and he inhaled sharply. Long, curly green hair clashed with Ichigo's orange spikes.

"Neliel-san. I haven't seen you since before the end of the war. How are you?"

"Excellent. I came across Ukitake-taicho while patrolling and he mentioned that you were getting your powers back and when I said that I wanted to visit, he insisted on accompanying me. You know, because I'm a high ranking Arrancar and all."

"I see." At least the older man's presence made sense now. "Ah, Neliel-san, I have work to do. Can we visit afterwards?"

"Of course." Cheerful as ever, the seemingly young woman took her place across from Ukitake and began drinking tea while reading a book.

"Not this again…" Ichigo muttered, going back to the kitchen to put in an order. Honestly, did the Soul Society have a sixth sense for knowing when he was going to take Rukia out on a date? Or were they just spying on them again?

"Kurosaki-kun!" his manager hailed, a grin spreading across his face. The college senior looked downright blissful. "Tell me you know that beautiful woman's number."

_It's three…_ Ichigo thought immediately but didn't say so out loud. "Ah, sorry, no. She never gave it to me." What else was he supposed to say? _I'm sorry but she lives in a different dimension than you do and they don't have phones there?_

"You wouldn't by any chance be able to get it, would you?"

"Probably not," Ichigo answered. "Her grandfather is pretty strict about who she interacts with," he went on, shamelessly referring to Ukitake.

"That's too bad. You know, for a moment there I thought you and she had a thing."

"Are you kidding? Rukia would have my head if I looked at another woman." Speaking of the midget, she should be on her way any moment now that Neliel had appeared.

* * *

Rukia shot up in bed, her instinct for survival registering the fact that there was a dangerous hollow around. On closer inspection, she found that it was an Arrancar. "Crap, Chappy, wake up. There's an Arrancar near Ichigo."

"I'm up," the mod soul replied.

The raven haired Shinigami became even more concerned when she felt her captain's reiatsu in the same location and Ishida's quickly leaving the complex across the street. "Let's go."

* * *

Ishida waited only long enough to pull on clothes before grabbing his things and racing out the door. While he ran, he called Orihime as she was the one closest to their friend. He felt the captain of Rukia's squad but didn't know anything about him other than that the man was sickly. Now would not be the time for the man to succumb to his illness.

"Orihime…" he began when his girlfriend picked up.

"I feel it, Uyruu. It feels kind of familiar though. I'll meet you at the café."

"Right."

* * *

Orihime dropped the phone on its cradle and finished dressing in a hurry. She quickly stuck her hair pins in their usual place, not caring about the noise she was making. Her roommate could put up with it this time. Racing out the door, she barely remembered to shut it, locking the other woman in.

"I'm coming Kurosaki-kun…"

* * *

The three friends came to a screeching halt in the doorway of the café. They stared at the long haired captain and Arrancar calmly enjoying a cup of tea together. Ichigo waved to them, obviously not concerned about the two powerful beings.

"Taicho…"

"Neliel-san…"

"What is going on?" Ishida looked between the Shinigami and the Arrancar.

"Che, they came to visit," Ichigo explained and kept on working. Shrugging, he cleaned one table and took the order of another. "You all might as well join Ukitake-san and Neliel-san."

"Sure…" _The Soul Society and Hueco Mundo are going to drive me insane_, Ishida thought and sat next to the captain. The war might have been over but the Quincy doubted he'd ever be left alone by the two dimensions while he was still alive. And after his death, he'd just have one headache after another.

Rukia smiled at the Arrancar, knowing from what Orihime had told her during that long, anxious month after Ichigo went into his coma that Neliel had helped Ichigo immensely during their time in Hueco Mundo. "Hello, Neliel-san. I never got to thank you for helping Ichigo."

"It was my pleasure, Kuchiki-san. He helped me too. I wouldn't have been able to return to my adult form if I hadn't met him."

"His reiatsu has that effect," Ishida said ironically. "It seems to create powers in other spiritually aware people and strengthen it in others who already have powers."

"I see." A frown formed on her face, a thought occurring to her that she didn't share. Looking at Ukitake, he shook his head, indicating that they could discuss it later. "Well, I'm glad, whatever the reason. So, what do you have planned for the day?" The green haired woman looked around the table with a hopeful face.

"Ah, well…" Rukia began.

"I have homework, Neliel-san…" Orihime frowned, wishing to spend time with the woman who had saved her life at one time.

"As do I," Ishida seconded. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was play babysitter or tour guide to an ex-Espada. Not that he had anything against the woman.

"Oh… I had hoped…"

"I am sure that Ichigo-kun and Rukia-chan can spend time with you, Neliel-san," Ukitake soothed. He knew that she had been looking forward to spending time with the war heroes.

"Sure…" Rukia said hesitantly.

"Goodie!" she exclaimed, her soft voice taking on a childish lilt.

A sharp dip in her reiatsu let everyone know that something was about to happen. "Neliel-san…" Orihime said, knowing what was about to occur as she'd seen it once before. The ex-Espada made a fast dash out of sight and reappeared as a child moments later. "Oh, dear."

"Nel!" Ichigo blinked at the child version of the Arrancar. She was no longer a toddler but her head still came no higher than the middle of his thigh.

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed again, as if she was seeing him for the first time in a long time. Nel still slurred the second syllable of his name. "Nel came to play."

Feeling the sweat gather on his brow, Ichigo just nodded. "Go sit with Ukitake-san, Nel. I'll be done in a little while." The women around cooed at the "little girl;" sighing at his gentle handling of who they thought was a kid.

Ichigo finished his shift almost silently, trying in vain to ignore the gathering of friends in the corner. Once outside, he turned to Ukitake. The older captain smiled, pulling out another practice sword from the bag he had been carrying around. "Try not to break it, Ichigo-kun."

"I see; thanks. Is there any other reason you came?"

"I came to see for myself your progress and to apologize for my colleagues' interference last weekend." Ukitake smiled at the couple. "Rukia-chan is sending reports nearly every day on your reiatsu level but I am interested in how you were able to use kido so effortlessly."

"It wasn't that easy," Ichigo returned.

"Indeed," Ishida agreed. "Kurosaki passed out almost immediately after using the Shakkaho." The group of five walked sedately back to Ichigo and Rukia's apartment.

"Still, most Academy students can't complete a level one spell on the first try, never mind a level thirty-one."

Nel nodded, clutching Ichigo's hand. "My cero was hard to learn too."

"I guess I'm just a genius," the orange haired "prodigy" bragged, neatly side stepping the elbow that was aimed his way.

"Sure, you are." Ishida snickered, his hand reaching for Orihime's arm. "We'll leave you four here. Enjoy the rest of the day." The archer and flower wielder crossed the street, the others continuing on.

Ichigo opened the door for Rukia and their guests, forgetting Kon. Chappy had gone with Rukia but had stayed silent the entire time. "Nee-san…!" The plush toy was immediately crushed, much to Nel and Ukitake's confusion.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo apologized. "That's Kon, my mod soul. Rukia got him when I was first a Shinigami so that I wouldn't miss class and my family wouldn't find my empty body lying around."

"I see, interesting."

"Nee-san, why does Chappy always get to go with you?"

"Chappy?"

"My mod soul. Urahara made her for the same reason Ichigo used Kon." Chappy came out of the bag Rukia had on her back and chirped.

"So cute!" Nel yelled. She clapped and grabbed the rabbit. Rukia nodded and they left to go talk about the virtues of Chappy the rabbit.

Ichigo sighed, scratching the back of his head before offering a seat to the captain. "I was going to take her out on a date, sir," he said, going into the kitchen to make tea.

"I am sorry to intrude but I did want to check on you and Rukia-chan. She's much happier here with you than she was the last couple of years. Neliel-san's insistence of course made it a necessity to come." The older man watched Ichigo's eyes gaze off into the distance. "You seemed to be in much better spirits too, Ichigo-kun."

"Huh? Yeah, I am. I really missed Rukia." A blush tinted the younger Shinigami's cheeks. "Guess that's pretty obvious by now, huh?" Handing the captain a cup of tea, Ichigo sat down.

"We received reports, Ichigo-kun. Please believe me when I say that we did not abandon you. It took longer than we thought for your reiatsu to return but I am glad that it did." Ukitake leaned back in the chair and drank deeply. Fatigue weighed heavily on him. Perhaps he should have rested a day before coming here.

A sudden shout of glee from Rukia's room turned the males' attention to the three giggling females that emerged quickly from the hallway. "Ichigo, did you mean it? What you said in your note?"

"My note?" he asked, having forgotten the missive that he'd written earlier that morning.

"Yes, about taking me to the amusement park, the aquarium, or the zoo."

"Of course. Did you make up your mind? We never did get to go to those places when you were here before."

Rukia looked over the list. "Isn't the amusement park the one with all the rides and games?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, getting the feeling that his wallet was going to take a major hit that afternoon.

"Then I wish to go there." Rukia smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with anticipation. She knew that he would grant her any number of things if it was in his power.

"All right." Standing, the daiko stretched. "Ukitake-san, are you and Nel going to be okay here by yourselves?"

"We are; thank you. After a bit, she and I will return home."

"No! I want to go too," Nel demanded, stomping her small foot. The child-sized Arrancar pouted at the couple.

"Now Nel-chan," Ukitake started, referring to her as the others did when she became small.

"I want to have fun with Ichigo!"

Rukia knew that she should have been annoyed with the ex-Espada but she looked too cute to stay mad at with her tiny hands on her non-existent hips. The clothing she wore fit her guise as a human child. "Well, I guess it would be all right…"

Ichigo bit back an angry retort. He knew that Nel was really an adult but every time she reverted to her current form, her behavior and mental age dipped too. "Fine, you can go. But you have to behave or Ukitake-san will get in trouble."

"Yay!" The small Arrancar jumped up and down, racing to the door to put on her shoes. Chappy stood still for the removal of her soul pill and Kon slumped in disappointment on the couch.

"Ukitake-taicho, please feel free to use Nii-sama's room to rest."

The white haired captain nodded in thanks, believing that a nap would be just the thing. "I will do that." He watched them go before getting to his feet. Wandering down the hall he looked into each room briefly to orient himself.

Catching sight of Ichigo's headboard, the captain couldn't help but chuckle. "My, my, Kurosaki-san. You certainly know how to press Byakuya's buttons. Ichigo-kun must have hidden that from Rukia-chan's big brother very well or he would be a permanent resident of the Soul Society now."

Entering the noble's bedroom, he decided to stop and have a small chat with his ex-colleague. Someone had to look out for the poor Shinigami daiko. With all of these interruptions, it was a wonder Ichigo and Rukia's relationship was progressing as it was.

"An amusement park for a second date? Whatever will they come up with next?"


	29. A Little Fun

_A/N: Quite a few to thank for reviews. __**Eyes of Dark Violet**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**littlenaoki**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**sblack13**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**blackbubbledancer**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**1290r5**__, and __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. Okay, again several hours late but hey, it's New Year's Day._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_A Little Fun_

Taking his girlfriend out on a date with a pint sized Arrancar was not Ichigo's idea of a fun time. He had chosen Tokyo Joy Polis owned by SEGA Amusement Theme Parks because it was cheaper than Disney and it was all indoors. He might have a decent paying job that tipped extremely well but he wasn't made of money. Lucky for them Nel remained in her child form and the ticket clerk believed her to be his younger sister. How the young man had come to that conclusion the young Shinigami didn't want to know. Green hair and orange hair did not equate to a familial relationship in Ichigo's book.

The indoor amusement park was comprised of several levels and he had a devil's own job keeping track of the childish Arrancar while trying to spend some quality time with Rukia. Nel in her current form wasn't tall enough to go on most of the rides but she and Rukia bonded over everything they deemed "cute," leaving Ichigo no choice but to trail behind when they spotted something that fell into that category.

The women around him who had brought their children whispered behind their hands that he was such a _good_ brother, allowing his baby sister to tag along on what was obviously supposed to be a date. The college freshman ignored their comments, figuring that it would only irritate him more if he listened.

Coming upon the virtual aquarium, Rukia tugged his hand and together the trio wandered to the interactive screens so that the girls could enjoy the sea life depicted there. "Ichigo," Nel started, for once not slurring his name. "What are they?"

"Fish, shellfish and other life that we find in the seas and oceans here. You don't have that were you live. Some species are rare and others have large populations. We eat a lot of them for food." He lifted her up, allowing her to touch the screen. Hueco Mundo was such a deserted and desolate place that anything that resembled life would be a fascination for her. Neliel was an intellectual at heart and Ichigo knew that she would enjoy it if she were in her original form.

"Nel is sorry," the Arrancar whispered. Turning in his arms, she hugged him with all her might.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Rukia asked, watching the way Ichigo shifted the other female in his arms.

"Nel once thought Aizen would be a good leader. He wanted to destroy this world. This world is precious."

"It is," Ichigo agreed. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Nel. He tricked a lot of people and made them believe that his cause was just. You helped me win in the end. You value life. That makes you more than a Hollow, Nel."

"Nel did good, didn't she?" the "little" girl asked, grinning at him.

"Yes," Rukia answered. She gazed up into amber eyes and couldn't help the thought that ran through her head: _He'll make an excellent father someday_. Startled, the petite Shinigami looked at the brochure in her hand. "I want to go to the carnival section next," she announced, although they had just left that floor.

"We were just there!" Ichigo protested, more for form's sake than anything else. The carnival required the use of special tokens and he swore he felt his wallet groan.

"Carnival! Carnival!" Nel chanted, just to see him get worked up. She giggled behind her hand when Ichigo sighed in resignation and led them back to the escalator. "Ichigo is whipped," she said, not bothering to hide her laughter.

"He was difficult to train," Rukia admitted. "Sometimes he still needs a little reminder."

"Che," Ichigo scoffed but didn't comment. They arrived at the desired location and he escorted the two women in. As both were unfamiliar with the games of the Living World, he demonstrated nearly every one of the entertainments they chose. When they found something that they wanted to try on their own, he stood back and watched.

Rukia was smiling, her eyes laughing as she tried to outdo Nel in something that resembled "Whack-A-Mole." People gathered around to watch the two and the children naturally cheered for the smaller female. The game lasted nearly ten minutes before they turned to him in unison and demanded more tokens so that they could continue their game.

"Aren't you guys sick of that by now?" Ichigo asked, forking over the required number of tokens. He should have known that they would enjoy beating the living daylights out of inanimate objects.

"This is fun, Ichigo!" Nel cried; her focus solely on the game.

"Why haven't you brought me here before?" Rukia demanded.

"We were a little busy before." Glancing at his watch, the orange haired freshman wasn't surprised to find that several hours had passed since they'd left home. "Aren't you guys tired yet? We've been here for hours."

Nel was about to deny it but a yawn overtook the young looking Arrancar. "Nel is hungry," she said quietly, allowing Ichigo to hold her.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a look, wondering what to feed her. They knew what a Hollow ate but Nel wasn't like regular Hollows. While in Hueco Mundo, neither Shinigami had been hungry and Ichigo knew that small animal like Hollows took the pure _reishi_ from the air there for nourishment. "Maybe some regular food will work. She does have Shinigami abilities." Turning, they left the carnival and went in search of something to eat.

"Nel is tired too."

"We'll get something to eat and then go home." Ichigo left the two girls alone long enough to get dinner and when he returned, it was to find Rukia holding a mostly asleep Nel. The scent of food roused her and both Shinigami watched as she scarfed everything put in front of her. Another yawn indicated that despite her full stomach, the small Arrancar was still tired.

"Nel," Rukia started. "Are you full?"

"Uh-huh. Human food is good." That was the last comment she made before falling asleep on Rukia's shoulder.

"I guess that answers that question." The two teens ate in quiet, neither feeling the need to speak. Ichigo studied his girlfriend from underneath the cover of his bangs and was caught by surprise by the thought that came to him: _She'll make a good mother someday_. He choked on his soda, earning a look of concern from the raven haired Shinigami. "I'm fine," he reassured.

_Where the hell had that thought come from?_

* * *

By the time the trio returned to the apartment, Ichigo was carrying both Rukia and Nel. Their slight weight was almost nothing to him and he easily juggled their bodies when he needed to open the door. Ukitake had been awake for some time as the older captain was apparently enjoying Living World technology by flipping through TV channels.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, you're back. How was your date?"

"They had fun," the young man answered.

"But you didn't," Ukitake surmised.

"A little," Ichigo admitted. "It was fun watching them play. I wouldn't want it to be a regular thing but I didn't mind it." Shrugging, Ichigo laid them on the couch and went into the kitchen. "We found out something interesting about Arrancars. If they eat human food when they're hungry and in the Living World, it satisfies them."

"I see, makes sense I suppose. Our food in the Soul Society is made of _reishi_ so if you're filled when you eat our food there, she would be when here."

"Yeah, I guess. Can you handle taking her back like that, or do you want to wait until she wakes up and returns to her normal form?"

"I'll wait, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not. Did you eat anything, Ukitake-san?" The other man's stomach growled, answering Ichigo's question. Chuckling, the orange haired daiko made a simple meal and sat with the captain while he ate.

Eventually Nel woke, once more in her adult form. "Ichigo!"

"Neliel-san. Did you have fun today?"

"Oh, yes. Can I come back?"

"Sure, anytime." The Arrancar nodded, waiting until Ukitake readied himself. They left via a Senkaimon, returning to the Soul Society.

Ichigo sighed, picking Rukia up and taking her to her room. Brushing a kiss across her forehead, he went to his room to study. This date had been as unconventional as the last but he didn't care. Rukia had had fun and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Neliel studied Ukitake's face as they waited for the other captains of the Gotei Thirteen to gather. "He's really something, isn't he?" the intellectual Arrancar asked. "I sensed little reiatsu from him in comparison to what he had during the war."

"Yes, but it's twice what it was two weeks ago. There's no telling when his next increase will be." The others entered the room, looking at Neliel askance. Only a few knew about her aiding them in the past.

"Neliel Tu, what do you have to report?" Yamamoto demanded, no more comfortable than the others with having an Arrancar in their midst.

"Ichigo is advancing better than anticipated. I do not sense his Hollow but that doesn't mean it isn't there." A sigh of relief ran around the room. While most captains didn't mind the Hollow in Ichigo's soul, none of them wanted it to control the daiko before he could dominate it.

"I imagine that Ichigo-kun will be able to find that out for himself once he's able to visit his inner world. Until then we'll just have to trust in his ability to restore his reiatsu." Ukitake watched the others nod.

"Do you have anything else to report?" the captain commander asked.

"No, sir," the captain of the thirteenth division answered.

"Very well, dismissed."

Neliel and Ukitake left the first division, going out of the inner city so that Neliel could open a path to Hueco Mundo. "Ukitake-san, why did you not bring up my suspicions?"

"Yamamoto knows who Ichigo-kun's father is. I am sure that he's well aware of the boy's potential. He'll make us a great asset when he's back to fighting form. I must thank you for doing me that small favor, Tu-san."

"It was my pleasure. I wanted to see Ichigo again. It was a small thing to do in exchange. I can understand your colleagues not wanting to trust me." Opening the Garganta, Neliel looked at the white haired captain one more time. "Ichigo is a dear friend and his friends I consider my own. I give you my word and oath that I will come to his aid if it ever becomes necessary. Good day, Ukitake-taicho."

"Good day, Tu-san." He watched her leave, turning to his friend when the portal was closed.

"Does she find Ichigo's recovery remarkable too?" Shunsui tipped his hat back, Nanao behind him.

"Yes. I told Ichigo that I was surprised that his reiatsu took so long to recover but I did not tell him that his abilities should have taken much longer."

"From my studies of the Shinigami daiko, I have come to the conclusion that his powers increase anytime one of his nakama are in danger. That business with his badge and the Quincy must have triggered the ingrain response." Nanao closed the book she had in her hands and pushed up her glasses. Clearing her throat, she glanced to where Byakuya was walking by. "That and the fact that he is now courting Kuchiki-taicho's sister is plenty reason for him to fight to get back his powers as fast as possible."

"True," Ukitake agreed, a smile blossoming. "That still does not explain Ichigo-kun's instantaneous use of kido. Even a genius couldn't have channeled such energy on the first try."

"Yare, yare," Shunsui began. "The mystery behind Kurosaki-kun just keeps getting deeper. I wonder what Yama-jii knows that he isn't telling." Clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder, the flamboyant captain smiled. "I have the copy of the infamous date. Would you care to watch it with me? I hear it's a most entertaining movie."

Nanao clenched her fist, ready to knock some sense into her captain. "Taicho…" she warned.

"Nanao-chan, I merely suggested watching it for purely philanthropic reasons. Kurosaki-kun might need help on how to date a girl."

"Believe me when I say that he needs no help from you. If anything, _you_ could learn a few things from _him_." With that she left the two men standing there in dumbfounded silence.

"You hit on her again, didn't you?" Ukitake asked after several minutes.

"I was only trying to show her my affection."

"Come with me then. You really do need to take notes." Laughing quietly under his breath, the long haired captain pulled his friend along.

Ichigo might be having a hard time going on a regular date with Rukia but he was providing countless hours of entertainment for the Seireitei.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Okay, just a little info. Tokyo Joy Polis is an actual amusement park owned by SEGA __Amusement Theme Parks. It's comprised of three levels entirely indoors, one of which has a virtual aquarium and a section that has carnival attractions. It goes without saying that I don't own these._


	30. A Moment of Peace

_A/N: Wow, over twenty reviewers to thank. __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**blackbubbledancer**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**littlenaoki**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**sblack13**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**okami11235**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**SmOrOnPwNs**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**Umayar**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, "__**Me**__," __**Aralana J'Lee Lovings**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, and __**1290r5**__. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_A Moment of Peace_

As midterms closed in, Rukia and Ichigo came to the mutual decision not to try to go out on any dates that might result in interference from the Soul Society or as demonstrated by Neliel's appearance, Hueco Mundo. Instead they stayed home, embracing the idea of "study dates," taking breaks to eat and occasionally watch a movie.

The situation suited their dispositions, the only interruptions the occasional Hollow that Rukia had to go take care of but nothing that was any different from when they were in high school. He'd often find her spread out on his bed, a textbook open in front of her and Chappy at her side. Unlike high school though, he would occasionally get up from his desk and disrupt her attention by kissing her. Both Kon and Chappy would protest, leading to the mod souls being shut out of the room.

Currently they were ensconced on the couch, watching the latest Chappy episode. Ichigo had hoped that sometime in the years that Rukia had been away the animated show would have ended or been canceled but he hadn't been that lucky. Their homework was done, tests studied for and papers completed. The only thing that remained was for the information to be printed out, something Ishida had promised to do for them since out of the four friends he was the only one with a printer.

For once all was quiet and the orange haired daiko was enjoying the moment of peace. "Ichigo, do you think that I'll pass the test?" Rukia asked, burrowing deeper into his embrace. His arms tightened around her, letting her know that he was listening even if he was reading. He always pulled out a book of poems or other classical literature when she watched the cartoon. The petite young woman thought perhaps he believed it would save his sanity.

"You're grades are excellent, Rukia. There's no reason to think that you won't do well." He knew she was worried that she wouldn't understand the questions in their Psychology 101 class. Rukia was still confused about the motivations of humans. Sometimes their behaviors didn't make sense to her. Not that he could blame her.

"Not as good as yours."

"That's just because I have more time to study. If Hollows weren't creeping up every other day and I had the ability to fight alongside you again, we'd be even. Don't worry. You don't have to get perfect scores, Rukia. This is only the midterms. Besides, this is the first time you've put serious effort into studying. And it's been a while since you were last in school, right? Didn't Renji say something about you being in the Academy forty years ago? That's a long time to go without school."

"You're right. I just don't want Nii-sama to be disappointed. He's putting a lot of faith in me. I don't think that he ever did before."

Ichigo frowned, not liking her opinion. Byakuya had really done a number on her self-confidence. Putting aside his book, he brought her as close as he could. Laying her head on his chest, he let the beating of his heart reassure her. "I think that he didn't know what to do. He'd made a promise to your sister and an oath to his parents. He tried to protect you by not allowing you to be a seated officer but anything else was beyond him. I do know that he's proud of you."

"How do you know that?"

"Che, what big brother isn't proud of his little sister's accomplishments? You defeated an Espada. You were the only one of us who didn't have a bankai and yet you managed to kill that bastard. It nearly broke my heart when I felt your reiatsu drop to nothing but you did it."

"Does that mean you would make sure Karin didn't make it into a seated position?"

"Depends on what squad she gets into, I suppose. If she was in Kenpachi's division, you can bet your Chappy collection I wouldn't let her. They have a nasty habit of dueling for seats there, to the death. If she were in your squad, I'd let her. Speaking of promotions," Ichigo started as a thought occurred to him. "Why didn't Renji get one of the empty captains' seats?"

"He didn't want to move up yet. He said something about needing to beat my brother first. Madarame-san didn't want to advance either. Those are the only two that I know of that have bankai besides Hisagi-taicho."

"So the third and fifth divisions are still without captains?" Disbelief colored his words.

"At least for another fifty years. One position I think is in reserve." Rukia laced her fingers with Ichigo's where they rested against her waist.

"For whom? It's not like Chad, Inoue, or Ishida are going to take Gramps up on an offer like that. Dad might once he 'dies' again though."

Lifting her head, Rukia rolled her eyes in exasperation. "For you, stupid. Once your human body dies, you'll join the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen permanently. I wouldn't be surprised if Yamamoto-soutaicho has your future all mapped out."

"Thanks but I think that I'll stick to worrying about my human one for now. Besides, won't I have to go to the Academy before I can be an official Shinigami?"

"Well, that's the way it usually goes. You've demonstrated that you've mastered your swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and you're probably going to be able to be at least somewhat proficient in kido. The only other thing that they teach besides those things is footwork and you've got that down too. Yoruichi-san was your teacher after all. I don't see anything that they can teach you that you can't learn beforehand. To insist that you go would be somewhat insulting."

"I had all that down. I don't know if I'll ever get it back completely."

Framing his face, Rukia made him look into her eyes. After several moments of staring, she spoke. "You will get it all back. Already you can see and hear the spiritual world. You still have trouble sensing reiatsu that doesn't belong to one of our friends or myself but I guess that is only to be expected. You were never very good at sensing it to begin with unless it was captain class. You've heard Zangetsu's voice. With a little time and concentration I'm sure that you'll be able to visit your inner world soon. Once the semester is over, maybe you'll be able to stop worrying about school long enough to do that."

Taking her hands into his, Ichigo leaned down to kiss her. "I've missed these pep talks. Usually they're accompanied by a swift hit or kick but this will do. Just keep reminding me, please. And don't be afraid to give me a kick if I need it."

"Don't worry, I won't." Returning his kiss, she settled back to watch the remainder of her show. Only to find that it had ended some minutes ago. "Baka, look at what you made me miss? All of your angst took me away from my show."

"My angst?" he questioned. "You're the one who was worried that Byakuya might not be happy with your grades." Ichigo made a mental note to call the noble from his sister's phone. He'd have to make it real clear to the sakura blade wielder that he was to praise Rukia no matter what.

"_I_ had a legitimate concern. You did nothing but worry about something that is impossible. You, not get all of your powers back. Just who did you think we were talking about?" Rukia scoffed lightly, feeling the growl that was building in his chest. She pretended to ignore his sputtering.

"Bloody midget," Ichigo finally muttered, picking up his book again when it became clear that she wasn't going to pay him any more attention. She flipped through channels, probably hoping to find a rerun of the Chappy episode she missed.

Smiling to herself, Rukia relaxed once more against Ichigo's chest, feeling one of his arms wrap instinctively around her. An absent minded kiss fell on her hair and she returned the gesture of affection by squeezing the hand now just below her ribs. They might argue and complain about one another's actions or personality but at times like this, when it was just the two of them together, nothing could be more right.

Silently she wondered how long the peace would last.


	31. Something's Gotta Give

_A/N: A baker's dozen to thank right now. __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**sblack13**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**okami11235**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**1290r5**__, and __**Lord Kain**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Something's Gotta Give_

Midterms came and went, the end of the semester inching closer and closer as the weeks passed. Rukia doubled her efforts in regards to her studies, Byakuya's "approval" having given her the confidence to try harder. She was unaware of the talk he'd had with Ichigo and neither male was too inclined to let her in on the discussion.

Presently she was working on her final project for her flower arranging class. Her desk was littered with discarded designs. Chappy was busy balling up the rejected ideas and putting them in her waste bin. She could hear the mild cursing from Ichigo's room as he studied for his biology class, the one subject that seemed to annoy him the most. It wasn't because he didn't understand it; it was just that the number of terms the professor was requiring his students to remember for the exam made for a distracted freshman.

Ichigo had been trying lately to meditate into his inner world. Each attempt was met with failure for the simple reason that he couldn't concentrate hard enough. Kon wasn't having any more luck studying than Ichigo was meditating and it made for a two very frustrated males in the household. She was about to get up and inquire about their latest complaint when the mellow sound of a guitar surprised both females.

For as long as Rukia could remember, Ichigo had always had a bass guitar in his room. The instrument had never been played while she was around and she was fairly certain the soft notes coming from her boyfriend's room weren't produced by the six string that she recalled him having.

Entering his room without knocking, Rukia slid onto his bed and laid there while he tuned the guitar to his liking. Ichigo didn't glance up while he tightened or loosened the strings as necessary. "Ichigo, that guitar is different than your old one."

"Yeah, this is an acoustic. I left my bass at home, figuring our neighbors wouldn't appreciate it." Rukia nodded, finally remembering seeing his old one in his room. When she had seen the guitar case in his room here she had figured it was the one he'd always had but never played.

"I don't recall you having this before."

"I didn't. I bought it because the sounds fit my mood better after you left. I'm a little rusty but I need a break from all the studying and meditating." Finished tuning, he adjusted the strap and turned to her. "Would you like me to play for you?"

"Yes, please." She watched as he gently picked a soft tune, the chords strumming lightly through the apartment. Rukia grabbed his pillow and pulled it underneath her as she made herself more comfortable on the large bed. Closing her eyes, she allowed the sweet melody to wash over her.

A picture began to form and she allowed the song Ichigo was playing to help her. Her final project took shape and when it was completed, she scrambled up and went for her sketch pad. Returning she frantically drew, earning a questioning look from her roommates. "Keep playing," she demanded when it looked like Ichigo would stop.

"What are you drawing, Rukia-sama?" Chappy asked, struggling onto the bed. Kon leaned over long enough to help the rabbit plushy before walking over to watch what Rukia was doing.

"The perfect arrangement," the raven haired Shinigami answered. When she was done, she allowed the two mod souls to look.

"That's pretty, Nee-san," Kon admitted, even if her drawings still missed the mark. As long as she knew what the objects meant, that's all that mattered. The real thing would take physical form so the professor wouldn't have to wonder what she was trying to make.

Rukia smiled, going over to the orange haired young man that was still playing. He paused, having been lost in the song and looked up. She bent to kiss his cheek, running her hands through his hair when he pulled her closer. "Thank you. Your music inspired me."

"Thank Chad; I can't take the credit for this song. He taught it to me." Ichigo strummed one final time, yanking his hand away suddenly when one of the strings snapped. "Damn, that hurt." A small red line oozed blood from the backlash.

"I'll thank him when we go home then. Let me see that you big baby," she said when he sucked on the small cut. Using her healing kido, she fixed the wound. It might have been insignificant compared to the other scars on his body but she didn't want him to have any more.

"I missed this too," Ichigo said quietly. "Your healing kido. Inoue's power is good if there's major damage but I'd rather have you heal anything minor." Once the cut had been closed, he put his guitar down and pulled her into his embrace.

"I missed healing you too."

Ichigo smiled meaningfully and picked her up. Dumping her on the bed, he dislodged the mod souls who exited the room, unwilling and uninterested in what the pair were going to do. The freshman caged his girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her. Small hands against his broad chest prevented him from pinning her completely.

The sexual tension between them had wound tighter as their relationship progressed and kissing no longer satisfied either completely. Their explorations of each other's bodies now included soft and hesitant touches.

"Ichigo…" Rukia started. She loved how he made her feel but she wasn't ready to take their physical relationship to its inevitable conclusion.

"Stay with me tonight. Just to sleep, nothing else." He wanted her to get used to sleeping by his side. After that first time when he'd had the nightmare, she hadn't stayed with him.

"That's not a good idea." Rukia thought it ironic that for someone who had never been a slave to his hormones, Ichigo was doing a pretty good imitation of catching up to others his age.

"I promise I won't do anything improper."

"Your version of improper and mine are two different things." She sighed when he kissed her forehead, shifting his weight to lie beside her.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" he asked, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"No," she admitted. "Very well, but I have to shut off my laptop and desk light." She pushed against his side, telling him that she had to get up. "And I get the outside. I may have to get up in the middle of the night to go slay a Hollow. I don't want to have crawl over your lazy arse to do it."

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed smartly, content that he'd gotten his way.

* * *

Long after the lights were out, Ichigo tucked her head under his chin and inhaled her scent. He'd been feeling restless lately, wanting her as close as possible at all times. The daiko had known that he'd become a possessive boyfriend but he hadn't quite expected to want to have her chained to his side.

Maybe his Hollow was really still "alive" and the bastard's instincts were influencing the way he saw Rukia. Ichigo had never thought to be a slave to his hormones before but he was apparently making up for lost time. He desired her more with each passing day and knew that eventually something had to give.

_Although,_ he thought, looking at the place on his hand where the guitar string had made the cut. _I didn't expect it to be my guitar string_. Amusement briefly lit dark eyes before Ichigo pulled Rukia closer yet and settled for the night.

"Go to sleep, Ichigo," she demanded sleepily. "If you're going to be this restless all the time, I'm never sleeping with you again."

"Bossy midget," he said just as sleepily in return. Yes, something had to give and he just hoped that when they finally took the last step, it was without interference or interruption from a member of their families. Or worse yet, the Soul Society.


	32. Birthdays And Final Exams

_A/N: A big group to thank. __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**blackbubbledancer**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**littlenaoki**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**okami11235**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**Aralana J'Lee Lovings**__, __**1290r5**__, __**teshichan**__, and __**falconrukichi**__. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Birthdays and Final Exams_

When Rukia looked at her calendar she realized that not only was the semester ending, but that Ichigo's birthday was less than two weeks away. She had already decided on what she wanted to get him. The only problem that she could see was physically obtaining the gift. The petite woman had no idea where one went to buy guitar strings and although she figured that Orihime or Ishida could have provided the answer, they couldn't possible know exactly what kind (if there _were_ different kinds) of strings to get.

The only one that she could apply to was Chad and he was surely busy with his own exams and work. Getting his number from Ichigo's cell and finding a time to call him without her boyfriend finding out was going to take skill and cunning. Thankfully those were two things that she had in abundance. That she could count on all of their friends to be willing conspirators was another factor that she was betting on.

Smiling to herself, she snuck into his room while he was in the shower and scrolled through his contact list, memorizing the number easily so that she'd leave no evidence behind. Returning to her room just as the water stopped, she made a circle around Ichigo's birthday so that she would remember to call Chad while Ichigo was gone.

"Rukia, I have to go take my biology final. I'll be going right to work from there so if you need me, text my cell." She nodded absently, her head seemingly buried in a book. After her little stealth mission she'd join him at the café. "Oi, midget, did you hear me?"

A shirtless Ichigo wandered into her room, never glancing at the Chappy calendar above her desk. Had he seen the large, red circle, he might have known enough to be wary of anything she might be planning. He tugged gently on her hair, careful not to pull it too hard.

"Yes, I heard you, idiot. Just go take that test. I expect you to do better than Ishida."

"That's not likely but I'll give it a shot. There's a reason he was first in our class." He kissed her on the cheek and left, nearly tripping on Chappy as he went.

Rukia waited until he was gone before calling Orihime. The flower wielder picked up after the first ring, no doubt busy studying as well. "Rukia?" the younger girl asked hesitantly. Clearly she was still not used to calling the Shinigami by her first name. Rukia had requested that she do so because even though Orihime was a bit old fashion when it came to manners, the raven haired girl didn't see the necessity of standing on ceremony. After all, they'd both risked life and limb to save each other. They'd been through a war together. There wasn't much point in being formal after an ordeal like that.

"I have a favor to ask of you and Ishida. I wish to buy Ichigo new guitar strings for his birthday. I know that Chad is the best person to go to for advice but I don't want the Strawberry to know I've been plotting. Would you and your Quincy mind very much being my go-between?"

"Of course not! Oh, Kurosaki-kun's birthday is soon, isn't it? We should plan a party; invite all his friends from home and the Soul Society."

"A party?" Rukia asked. She'd been hoping for something a little more private. Inviting every one of Ichigo's friends could turn into a disaster. While she waited for Orihime to answer she made a list of Ichigo's friends. Going from division to division, she found that no more than two or three from each squad made it to the list. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad…

"Oh, yes. I mean, most of his friends from the Soul Society haven't seen him since before the end of the war, right? Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san are two that haven't seen him since before you left to rescue me from Hueco Mundo. And Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-taicho haven't met him again either… It would be such a lovely surprise."

"I suppose you're right…" Somehow Rukia was getting a bad feeling about this. "I shall inquire with my captain about the possibility. It would be difficult to have so many officers here at one time. For now though, it is important that I get Ichigo's present. I'm going to call Chad and have him relay any messages for me through you and Ishida."

"All right. It's good that you're asking Sado-kun. I don't know anything about instruments and neither does Uyruu."

"So I figured. I'll see you for our math test tomorrow, Orihime."

"Right. You can count on me, Rukia. We'll make sure Kurosaki-kun doesn't get wind of what's going on."

"I know I can, Orihime." Rukia hung up, intent on making a call to the guitar expert.

The gentle giant answered his phone cautiously; obviously unsure as to why she would be calling him. When the Shinigami explained her reasoning, Chad immediately agreed to help. He had helped Ichigo buy his acoustic after all and knew the set of strings he preferred. When applied to about the feasibility of having a party, she was assured that a gathering there at their apartment would not be difficult.

In the end Rukia was left with a sense of accomplishment. She was really getting the hang of being human. Surprise parties weren't the "in thing" in the Soul Society but she had faith that with the help of her friends she could pull it off.

It helped that when the time came for all of the Shinigami to arrive, Ichigo would probably still have difficulty sensing their reiatsus.

* * *

Orihime was practically bouncing with anticipation when Ishida returned an hour later. The archer gave her an odd look as he put his bag down. "Orihime?"

"We're going to help Rukia plan a party for Kurosaki-kun."

Ishida blinked, wondering if he'd heard right. "For passing?" he questioned, sure that his friend was going to need the pick-me-up if his frustration was anything to go by. He'd seen Ichigo frown throughout the entire exam and had still been answering questions when he left.

"For his birthday, silly. And we're not going to tell him. Chad's helping her get his present and we need to relay messages between them so Kurosaki-kun doesn't get suspicious."

"I see." The headache was already starting. A surprise party for Ichigo was liable to mean a gathering of Shinigami.

Unruly, boisterous, _insane_ Shinigami.

"Won't this be fun?" Orihime bounced over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, fun," he returned and couldn't keep the groan from leaving his mouth.

He hoped that there would be alcohol.

* * *

The first thing that Ichigo noticed about Rukia when she wandered into the café later that day was the self-satisfied smirk on her lips. Knowing immediately that it meant she had something up her tiny sleeve, the orange haired young man resisted the sigh that wanted to pass through his lips. He watched as she made herself comfortable, her flower arranging textbook open in front of her. Her backpack made a slight movement and Ichigo could only assume that Chappy had made herself comfortable within the confines.

Turning back to his work, the daiko contented himself with keeping track of her reiatsu and ignoring her the rest of the time that he was on the clock. His co-worker was used to her presence and brought her a cup of tea without asking if she wanted anything. Ichigo personally put in an order for her lunch, trusting the other waiter to know who it was for.

Afterwards, he joined her, smiling at the delicate frown that had made it to her face while she was studying. The last time he had waited for her while she was in the arts class, he'd heard her teacher explain that the final would be in two parts, the project and the test, so he was well aware of how much this meant to her. The clan elders hadn't sent any messages to her in the time she'd been with him so they must have been satisfied with her courses.

The substitute had the feeling that she was more concerned about this class than any other. "Let's go home," he said, gently shutting the giant tome.

"Oh! Are you done for the day?"

"Yes, I have been for several minutes." Ichigo pretended to be put out by her not noticing his presence. Privately he knew she was as aware of him as he was of her.

"All right," Rukia agreed. Packing away the book, she ignored the huff Chappy gave when the heavy object fell on her.

Together they walked hand in hand back to the apartment, grabbing the mail on the way through the lobby. "I have my schedule for the week after the semester ends. We can leave after my last shift. That'll give us a good chunk of time at home with my family although I'll have to put in time with the job I had in high school. I've already made arrangements for our mail to be forwarded on to the clinic while we're there."

"Thank you for taking care of that stuff. It still confuses me."

Picking up her hand, he brought it to his mouth, letting his lips linger against her soft hands. "You're learning." The praise brought forth the same smirk that she'd had on earlier and he began to get worried.

"I am, aren't I?" she asked, allowing him to continue to hold her hand.

"What did you do?" he asked, wondering if he'd open the door to another kitchen accident.

"Nothing that needs to concern you, Strawberry."

"Sure, it doesn't, midget." Certain that she had something in the works; he decided to ask Ishida tomorrow if Inoue had mentioned anything to him. When he found the apartment still in one piece, he figured everything else could wait until the next day.

Surely she couldn't get into too much mischief in the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

Ukitake put down the request Rukia had sent him earlier that day, a small smile on his face. He knew that there were several people who would enjoy seeing Ichigo again and he figured that he could get the captains to agree to a small sojourn to the World of the Living. Especially if he and Hitsugaya were to accompany the other officers as supervisors of the trip.

Standing, the white haired captain made his way to the current captains' meeting to bring up the subject immediately. With less than fourteen days to decide, it was necessary to get everyone thinking about it at the first possible opportunity.

Neither he nor his subordinate realized what chaos the request was going to create.

* * *

Ishida sighed audibly when Ichigo hailed him outside the exam room the next day. The Quincy had a feeling that he was not going to like what the other supernaturally powered human had to say. "Yes, Kurosaki?"

"Has Inoue said anything to you about what Rukia is planning? And don't ask why I think that she's got some weird idea floating in her beautiful head because I know my midget."

"There is only one thing that I can say. Alcohol. _Please_, let there be alcohol." Ichigo frowned, watching his friend walk away rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.

"Great, the great Quincy Archer is getting a migraine. That can only mean one thing: Whatever Rukia's got going, it has to do with the entire Gotei Thirteen."

As observant as he was, it never occurred to him that it had to do with his birthday too.


	33. Frantic Plans

_A/N: A large group of people to thank for reviews. __**1290r5**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Aralana J'Lee Lovings**__, __**Mist Valley Apex Avian**__, __**okami11235**__, __**sairypetshogun**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**SmOrOnPwNs**__, __**Sky Dragon155**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Chichita**__, __**sblack13**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**KurukiXV**__, and __**mrsbieber**__. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists. I had intended that the content of this chapter include the party but it got way too long. Therefore the next chapter will contain the party._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Frantic Plans `_

Ichigo might not know what was going on all the time but he did know when something was being planned behind his back. Some might even say that he was slow on the uptake on occasion. That, however, was not the case this time. When he spotted his girlfriend whispering frantically with Orihime after their last final, he knew that he was in trouble.

The second clue came when his eyes just happened to stray to his watch and he found the date staring back at him in large numbers. Six days before his birthday. His birthday? The midget had never planned anything for his birthday. Granted the first time it had come around she'd been on death row and the time after that he'd still been without his powers but he'd never figured her for the type to make a big deal over something like turning another year old.

Then again, he _had_ been the one to give her the necklace that other women still sighed over when they caught sight of it every time she wore the piece. Meaning every day there was some poor girl who would make doe eyes at her own boyfriend who would then glare at Ichigo for outdoing him in some unspoken contest.

Sidling alongside Ishida, the daiko took one more look at the two heads bent together in serious discussion before saying anything. The Quincy glared at him once and cleared his throat. "I have been informed to tell you that the only thing I am allowed to tell you is that Kuchiki-san is searching for the perfect present. After my last warning, I have been cut off from all knowledge of what is going on."

"The 'perfect' present? Is there such a thing as the 'perfect' present?"

"Apparently."

"No wonder the entire Gotei Thirteen is involved. They must be running around like idiots over there."

Ishida, imagining that they were doing just that, tried to hide a snicker. "Most likely. I'm afraid I know nothing more," the archer lied convincingly. He did in fact know about the party but he'd been sworn to secrecy and he'd keep his word.

"I'm going to regret not knowing, aren't I?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing too surprising. After all, she doesn't know all of the odd and whacky things that people plan for others' birthdays, does she? And hey, at least it's not your twentieth birthday."

"There is that."

_Honestly, Ichigo, can you not take my hints? I'm warning you here!_

* * *

The familiar barracks of the Gotei Thirteen looked like a madhouse whose inmates had escaped. The fourth division usually looked like that as it _had_ insane inmates (namely members of the eleventh) but the others were all filled with the excitement of preparing for Ichigo Kurosaki's birthday. Little things like the legal drinking age of Japan was forgotten; or ignored as piles of sake were set aside for the special occasion.

Currently Toushiro Hitsugaya, tenth division captain was looking at the scene with a mixture of disgust and resignation. How had he, a teenager in Shinigami terms, been roped into this mess? _Oh, that's right. My "friendship" with Kurosaki._ Swearing silently to give the daiko the hardest training session the other young man could stand and still live, the white haired captain went back to his paperwork.

At least something productive could be done.

"Oh, Taicho, do you think Ichigo would like this?" Rangiku Matsumoto posed in front of her young superior and waited to see his reaction.

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro shouted; his voice cracking. His face flooding with embarrassment, the young man turned away abruptly. His lieutenant had no decency when it came to some things. She was wearing an outfit unsuitable for anywhere but a brothel and he felt the overwhelming urge to freeze her where she stood. Unfortunately what little she had on wouldn't protect her from the cold, and that would lead her to becoming sick and she'd finally have a legitimate reason not to do her work. "Get dressed!" he ordered.

"I was just teasing you, Captain." The rustle of clothing indicated she'd put on something more appropriate and he waited several more seconds before turning back to face her. "I am fully aware of Ichigo's relationship with Rukia-san. Now then, did you get your present for our orange haired hero?"

"Present?" he questioned, forgetting that the tradition was not limited to the Soul Society.

"Ah, my little Taicho forgot. That's okay; I bought something that can be from the both of us. Aren't you glad you have me as your lieutenant?" She embraced him in one of her embarrassing and potentially hazardous hugs. "I'm just like a mother. Don't I take care of you?"

"You're like an older, embarrassing, half-drunk sister." Although he didn't say it out loud, she _did_ look out for him.

"You're so mean, Captain."

"I try."

* * *

At the request of a very worried Rukia Kuchiki, Nanao Ise had taken on the job of ensuring that all of the Shinigami going for Ichigo's party were ready, gigai'd and at least in the beginning orderly upon coming to the college students' apartment.

Having received permission from the soutaicho, five captains, five lieutenants, a third seat, a fifth seat and a seventh seat were all ready to travel to the Human World. Her captain had been a last thought as he'd insisted on joining the party which meant that she had to go to ensure that he came back to the Seireitei in one piece. Nanao hoped that the Kurosaki boy didn't mind two extra people.

"Yo! Leutenant Ise!" A large lumbering member of the Shiba clan made his way towards her and she vaguely remembered who the person was. "Nee-chan heard from Yoruichi-san that Ichigo's birthday is soon. She wants me to go on behalf of the clan. Do you think you can put me on the list?"

"What's one more?" she asked on a sigh and with his help wrote his name down. "You are to report here at four thirty in the afternoon sharp on July fifteenth. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one, do we bring gifts?"

"I am told that is the tradition of humans." Nanao watched the man salute and wander away. Her captain came up behind her, brandishing a flower. "Taicho, I do not care how many times you present me with a flower. I have not forgiven you yet."

"Ah, but Nanao-chan…" Kyoraku pulled back when her fan swung his way.

"Let me make something clear. You are not to insist that Kurosaki-san drink. You are not to insist that he get drunk. You are _not_ to in any way make a fool of yourself or our squad. Is that understood?"

Ukitake watched his friend make a fool of himself now and chuckled. "My, Shunsui, that does put a limit on your fun, doesn't it?"

"The same goes for you, Ukitake-taicho. Kuchiki-san does not want anything to go wrong. I am sure you do not want to disappoint your favorite officer." It was no secret that the thirteenth division captain had a large soft spot for the Kuchiki princess.

"Yes, Ise-fukutaicho." The men watched her walk away in a huff, delicate hands rubbing away the headache that must be setting in. "She'll kido you into next month if you screw up."

"My Nanao-chan is a feisty one."

"You may wish to drop the "chan" from her name. I do not think she appreciates being called that."

Looking at the welt on his hand, Shunsui sighed. "You may be right."

* * *

Renji was taking the brunt of Rukia's growing agitation. Holding his captain's trans-dimensional cell phone away from his ear, the lieutenant rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Rukia, relax. Lieutenant Ise has everything under control. We'll arrive at Urahara's shortly after four thirty, get our gigais and be on the train by five. By five thirty we'll be at your place. You said Ichigo wasn't going to be back until a little after six. I've already spread the word that we're to suppress our spiritual pressure."

"You keep saying that, Renji but I just _know_ something's going to go wrong. Did Nii-sama say he was coming?"

"No, he declined but he is sending a gift."

"Well, I guess that makes it one less person I have to worry about."

"You did say that this was for Ichigo's friends. The captain doesn't exactly fit that description." Renji looked up from his discussion, seeing said superior walk in. "I have to go. Let me know if you need anything from here."

"Thank you, I will. Please tell Nii-sama I said hello." The conversation ended there and the lieutenant sighed gustily.

"I take it my sister's plans are coming along as expected." Byakuya frowned, not wanting to have to step in if anything was going wrong. Celebrating Kurosaki's birthday only meant acknowledging the fact that he was that much closer to being in the Seireitei permanently.

"Yeah, it's going fine. Rukia's just worrying over nothing."

"Indeed."

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki's nineteenth birthday dawned bright and hot. The air conditioner was already going and Rukia had risen long before the sun had to make sure that he had a decent breakfast. The orange haired daiko had seemed to find his birthday so unimportant that he had agreed to work a double shift at the café.

Chappy and Kon sat at the table although they didn't eat and made quiet conversation. Rukia grabbed her bag and went out to their favorite breakfast place, knowing that the only way she could give him something edible would be if she bought the first meal of the day. Between Orihime and her they had coerced Ishida into doing the food, knowing that the others either wouldn't be able to or would refuse to eat anything they made.

And considering what Orihime thought was food, and how little Rukia could cook, it was no surprise that it didn't take much to convince the Quincy to be in charge of the food. The look of horror that had overtaken the archer's face would have been insulting had it been because of any other duo. After the accident that she'd created when her brother was here, Rukia freely admitted that she needed more lessons before she produced actual food.

While they were home in Karakura, she could really concentrate on learning while Ichigo was working. As much as she'd come to love the idiot, she still didn't want him around when she made mistakes. It would be far better for her to screw up when he wasn't there to make fun of her.

A smile tilted her lips as she thought of the word "love." Had she known about Ichigo's own reaction to realizing that he loved her, Rukia would have been doubly amused. As it was, she was simply proud of herself that she hadn't run screaming back to the Soul Society. She hadn't panicked, nor had she sputtered unintelligently when the truth hit home. Oh, she'd been surprised that it had come upon her as it had but she'd easily accepted the fact that she, Rukia Kuchiki, was in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

There was no one else that she would have and the only thing that stopped her from letting the orange haired fool know that he was hers for the rest of his life, and afterlife, was the thought of what her brother would do when he found out. Granted, Byakuya had never suggested by word or deed that she save herself for an eventual noble marriage but she didn't think that he was going to approve of Ichigo as her choice of husband right away.

A hand being waved in her face brought her back to the present and Rukia flushed as she noticed that she had walked to the counter and stood there for several moments without saying a word. "Kuchiki-san?"

"I apologize, Sendo-san, I was lost in thought. May I order two of Ichigo's favorites, please? Today is his birthday and I want him to start the day off right."

"Ah, I completely understand. You're a very attentive girlfriend, Kuchiki-san." The older woman nodded in approval and went about getting the order ready. She had come to like the couple a lot and was sure that she wasn't the only one who knew the two were meant to be. Normally she would have doubted the affections of such young people but she had seen the way they looked at each other any time the years that they were separated were mentioned. A distinct look of pain would fill their eyes and one would quickly change the subject. Something important and meaningful had obviously happened during their first months together. And something probably equally important but tragic had torn them apart.

"Thank you, I try." Rukia paid and went to sit down, accepting a cup of tea while she waited.

"Was that bakery I recommended able to fill your order?" Sendo-san asked from her position at the grill.

"Yes, thank you. They were a little shocked that I asked for such a large cake but I was able to get it without a problem. A friend of mine is having it delivered to his place later today. Keeping Ichigo out of the loop has been tricky." Tricky, but not entirely impossible. He knew that something was in the works but he wasn't aware of exactly what it was. If she could keep him in the dark until that evening, everything would work out the way it was supposed to.

"You're so lucky, Kuchiki-san. Where did you find such a good boyfriend? He's attentive and gentle. He's protective but he doesn't think you're incapable of taking care of yourself." The waitress, whose name Rukia had forgotten, sighed from her place at the cash register.

"Where did I find him?" Elegant lips tilted once more in a gratified smile. "The first time I saw Ichigo Kurosaki was the morning after I arrived in Karakura. He was helping a little girl to her feet and there'd just been a gas explosion. We didn't speak then. When we finally did talk to each other, it was later that night. A truck slammed into the side of his family's clinic. I was nearby and tried to help. I got hurt and he ended up helping me. We met formally in class the next day."

"Destiny…" the older college student murmured.

"Indeed, our fate as certainly changed that night." Rukia stood, bringing her cup to the counter when Sendo-san indicated that she was done. "Or perhaps it was set right." The female Shinigami thanked the workers and returned to the man who had changed her world.

A blurry eyed daiko blinked at her when she opened the door. Ichigo had never been a morning person and his father's constant "wake-up" calls had never helped his grouchy attitude. "Morning," he muttered, moving to the fridge. He stared at the almost empty contents before zeroing in on the bag of food she had.

"Good morning, Ichigo." She set the bag down and went to the cupboard. She scooted the stool over to reach the plates but his longer arms beat her to the punch. "Go sit down, fool. Today I don't want you to worry about anything. You can leave everything to me."

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your boyfriend on his birthday?"

"It's because it's your birthday that I'm saying that." She gave him a gentle push towards the table and continued to serve breakfast to him. Rukia waited until he was sitting down before leaning in to kiss him passionately. "Happy Birthday, Ichigo."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo pulled her back in, determined to satisfy himself at least this much. "Thank you, midget," he said, his voice soft. His mood lightened considerably, the orange haired freshman dug into the food, thankful for her in his life.

Rukia watched him, her heart still beating fast from the kiss. Lately it seemed that he just wanted to sink her into his very being and never let her go. And every time their kisses ended, she was less and less inclined to leave his arms. "You're welcome."

"I have an hour between my shifts. Would you come and eat lunch with me?"

Rukia didn't let him see her hesitate. "Of course. What time shall I meet you there?"

"Noon."

"I'll be there," she assured. _Right after I juggle about a million things._

"Good. Well, I have to get going, Rukia. I'll see you later." Ichigo rose and put his dishes in the sink, having scarfed his breakfast. Brushing her hair away of her face, he gave her one last kiss before leaving for the day.

"It's only an hour, Rukia. What can go wrong in that amount of time?"

Kon, joining the Shinigami to offer her his assistant, almost turned around and went back to bed. _Does she not remember her first date?_


	34. Surprise, Part One

_A/N: A lot of people to thank for reviews. __**Chichita**__, __**keniamunguia13**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**Dracula7899**__, __**KurukiXV**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**Aralana J'Lee Lovings**__, __**okami11235**__, __**nana6906**__, hollownature, mrsbieber, blackbubbledancer, Rukia's Reflection, theaCoi, Assault Godzilla, __**bcsaturdai**__, and __**JaKiwi**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I was hoping to have this out earlier today but it just kept getting longer and longer. So, in an effort to preserve my sanity, I broke it up into two parts, which you get to read one right after the other. There is hilarity and fluff so make sure to have all of the necessary items on hand. You know, a quiet corner, a gag, a glass of water, and tissues._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Surprise, Part One_

Ishida was proud of himself. He'd managed to prepare food for nearly thirty people. How the list had gotten that long he wasn't quite certain. There was easily as many people invited who resided in the Living World coming as there were from the Soul Society. The doorbell to his apartment rang and he stopped wrapping the platter he was working with.

"Orihime, can you get that?" he called to the flower wielder who was busy blowing up balloons with a small helium tank. Kuchiki-san had researched modern day customs and had chosen the ones that suited her tastes, which explained the rabbits and strawberries on the balloons.

"I've got it!" his girlfriend answered, handing an inflated balloon to one of her flowers who were flying around. Tsubaki was the only one not participating. The warrior camellia was sulking on top of a lamp shade, grumbling under his breath.

A deliveryman stood on the other side of the portal, a large bakery box balanced precariously in his arms. "Delivery for Uyruu Ishida?"

"Oh my, Uyruu, quick." The archer dried his hands and came forward.

"Well, Kuchiki-san went all out on this too. Maybe it's a good thing, considering who's coming." The slender young man helped the deliverer put the cake onto the table and tipped him. The other man looked towards the living room, shaking his head as though he was seeing things.

Turning quickly to inspect the balloons, he found the flowers gently flying around the room, two balloons being passed between them. "Stop that," he hissed, receiving a stuck out tongue from Tsubaki. "Ah, sorry, the AC is on the fritz," the archer apologized to the man before he started to freak out.

Once they were alone, he grabbed the troublemaker by the legs and shook him. "Either help or go back to being a hairpin. If Kuchiki-san finds out that you impeded in anyway, she'll kido your butt into next week."

"Hah!"

"Tsubaki-kun, please? Why don't you keep a look out for our friends? I think Chad and the others are coming early." Orihime pried her attacking flower from Ishida's vice grip and hugged him. "That way, if a Hollow comes, you can immediately go kill it. How does that sound?"

Ayame and the others surrounded their disgruntled friend and nodded. "That sounds like a plan. If one comes around, Kurosaki-san might feel obliged to go try to kill it and with all the high class Shinigami coming, there's bound to be trouble." Shun'ō pushed Tsubaki towards the window, intent on returning to the task that they'd been assigned.

"Fine," the male flower groused.

Ishida looked at Orihime and shook his head. "I'll never understand how he can be part of your personality."

Lily smiled at the Quincy before flying over to look at the cake. "He's stubborn. And you know Orihime can be too. That's what they have in common."

"Ah, yes," Ishida cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. "Well, if that's settled, let's get back to work. When Chad gets here, we'll have him take the cake over." He paused a moment to check to see where Ichigo's reiatsu was. Instead he found Kuchiki-san's coming closer at a rapid pace. Glancing up he watched her phase through the window, almost knocking Tsubaki off of the small perch he'd found.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Orihime stopped what she was doing to look at the Shinigami. Her friend wouldn't have come in unannounced if it wasn't important.

"I still have about a million things to do to get ready for everybody and now Ichigo wants to have lunch with me! I couldn't very well refuse, could I?"

"No," her friend said, patting her on the arm. "Just leave everything to us. Uyruu just finished the food and the balloons are almost done. We'll move the operation over to your place once Chad gets here to bring the cake over."

Rukia's gaze landed on the cake. "Oh, did it come out right?"

"We haven't looked at it, Kuchiki-san. There was a little glitch in the balloon blowing." Ishida casted a meaningful glance at Tsubaki. The male flower spirit ignored him.

"Everything's all right now though?"

"Yes, Rukia," Orihime reassured. "You should go on that other errand that you had to do. We'll give you a call when Chad gets here. And we'll take over the decorating when you have to go."

"Thank you!" Rukia turned with a bow of thanks and went out the way she came.

"We?" Ishida asked.

"Of course," Orihime said, just as Lily cried out in panic. The balloon she was attempting to tie with Baigon's help escaped and sailed around the room. "You're my boyfriend. Boyfriends always help."

Ishida, watching the flower spirits dodge the flying latex, sighed. "Yes, I know."

* * *

A large group was gathering at the Kurosaki clinic in Karakura. Yuzu was busy organizing the collection of friends, teachers and family. The first to arrive was Chad, his gift and the one he'd purchased on Rukia's behalf in a bag, a rolled futon slung over his shoulder.

"Hello, Sado-kun," Yuzu greeted. "Gifts go there, backpacks or futons there. We'll be leaving as soon as everyone arrives. Please make yourself comfortable in the meantime." Leaving the gentle giant to his own devices, the younger Kurosaki twin went back to organizing her father and sister's belongings. They had taken the day off from school just so that they could make a big production out of their brother's first birthday away from home. The fact that he'd be returning soon for break didn't matter.

Keigo and Mizuiro joined them an hour later, adding to the pile of presents and backpacks. The dark haired friend of Ichigo's offered to help Yuzu while the sandy haired one simply joined Chad in watching TV. The playboy was thanked for the offer but waved away. The last thing she needed was a guy messing with her system.

Tatsuki was the last to arrive, her mouth set in a grim line. She had been warned that people from the Soul Society were going to be at her friend's party but after what happened with Aizen, the prospect of rubbing elbows with the group did not sit well with her. The martial artist got there in time to see Isshin bound in from the clinic with an annoying amount of energy. Yuzu and Karin lit up at the sight of her, clearly thankful for another female around. Considering that the only one capable of intelligent thought beyond how to get a girl's number was Chad, Tatsuki couldn't blame the twins for not wanting to be stuck alone with the guys.

"All right, friends and family, let's hit the road!" Isshin cried. "Gather your things and let's march to the train station. We want to arrive bright and early to help my dear third daughter."

"More like save her from you," Karin muttered.

"Kuchiki-san could probably take care of him," Tatsuki put in, lifting her bag and present.

"True, but if any of the guys wreck the party, she'll pull out her Zanpakutou and freeze everyone. I don't think we want to have to explain a large epidemic of pneumonia to a hospital staff."

Tatsuki, listening to Keigo's "plans," shrugged. "One or two cases wouldn't be amiss though."

Yuzu giggled, feeling that the loud-mouth was a bit much too. "Maybe Rukia-nee just has a kido spell that'll shut him up."

"That would be a blessing."

* * *

Rukia returned from her errand and looked around the living room. Everything was clean and orderly, flowers from her class gracing both the dining room table and the coffee table in neat vases. "Breakables, around the gang that's coming? What was I thinking?" She immediately set about clearing the two main common rooms of anything, save the gaming system, that might break. In the bathroom she checked for items of a personal nature and was relieved to find that all the laundry was currently done and put away.

"Nee-san, is there anything Chappy and I can do?"

"Watch the clock for me, Kon. Let me know when it's twenty of twelve. I'm having lunch with Ichigo and I don't want him to wonder why I'm late."

"I will do as you ask."

"Thank you." By the time she left, Rukia thought that she'd done everything that she could to make the apartment Shinigami and friend proof.

* * *

Ichigo took off the apron he wore when working and stretched. Maybe working on his birthday hadn't been such a bright idea. He was spending the majority of it away from Rukia and that wasn't how he wanted it. She clearly had something special planned for she hadn't given him a gift before he left that morning. If he'd thought things through, perhaps he could have been lazing the morning away in bed with her curled up at his side.

"Hey, Kurosaki, your other half is here," his co-worker shouted, grinning. Over the course of the semester, he had gotten teased often by the two male waiters that he worked with for being practically a lap dog for Rukia.

He took the ribbing with only a slight scowl, knowing to an extent that they were right. Under certain circumstances he was putty in her tiny hands. They didn't need to know why she hung around him so much or that he was uneasy about being away from her side while she still didn't understand everything in the Living World. "Tell her I'm coming!" Running a hand through his orange locks, he waved at his manager and left for the hour he had free.

Rukia greeted him with a smile, obviously glad to see him. "Shall we eat here?"

"Nah, let's go to the cafeteria. I don't feel like waiting around for lunch. That way we can take a walk through the gardens afterwards. Thanks for meeting me, Rukia. I shouldn't have agreed to work today."

"You're doing it because you have to. Don't worry, I don't mind. I've been organizing things and getting ready for when we're with your family again." Violet eyes were open and honest, the words the complete truth even if their meaning was hidden.

"Thanks. We can celebrate tonight after I get out of work, if that's what you want." Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into his side.

"That's good, because I have a special gift I want to give you."

Ichigo tripped, his mind taking an unwanted journey straight into the gutter. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm, I thought long and hard about it too."

"That's good, if you thought about it like that…"

Rukia heard the slight cracking of his normally even tenor and smiled to herself. She wasn't as uninformed about sexual matters as her brother believed her to be. When she'd chosen her words, she'd done so knowing exactly what Ichigo would think. "So, do you have anything in mind that you would like for dinner?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, whatever you can come up with is fine," he uttered.

"All right," she answered, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. Her boyfriend was so simple when it came to some things.

Lunch passed in quiet, Ichigo's mind still milling over the possible scenarios of what her words suggested. Even the walk in the garden was done without conversation, although neither minded. It was one of those times when they just wanted to be with each other without the need to talk.

Rukia left him where she found him, and hurried back to the apartment. A group had formed around their door and she was suddenly debating the wisdom of inviting everyone at once. The doubt doubled when Keigo bounded into the apartment and went straight for the couch. "Hello, everyone, thank you for coming. Our friends from the Soul Society will be coming later. If you wouldn't mind helping me decorate, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm afraid that I'm a bit behind schedule."

"Of course," Chad agreed. He could sense Ishida and Orihime across the way.

"Is there anyone you would like me to pound?" Tatsuki asked, glancing at Keigo.

"Not yet, but that may come to pass." Rukia caught Isshin, Keigo, and Mizurio's eyes. "Let me warn you now, if anything, and I mean _anything_ screws this party up, I'll do far worse than kido you into silence. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my dear third daughter! You know Daddy would never…"

"Dad, shut up."

"Just give us a job," Yuzu said, sighing at her sister's tone.

"All right, thank you. Chad, if you could go to Ishida's and bring over the cake, we'd all appreciate it. I think it's heavier than any of us can handle alone. Yuzu, I'm putting you in charge of helping Ishida with the food. Karin and Tatsuki, you supervise these three with the decorating while I help Orihime bring in the balloons."

"Yes, ma'am!" Yuzu saluted.

Having been given their marching orders, the group of family and friends began making the place look like Party Central. Only one Hollow dared to show its face and that was swiftly taken care of by a joyful Tsubaki.

* * *

Nanao stood in front of the main Senkaimon and looked at her list. Several of her colleagues stood in front of her, gifts and bottles of sake by their sides or in their arms. "You do realize that Kurosaki-san and his friends are under the legal drinking age of Japan, Taicho," she said, pushing her glasses up.

"Oh, what's the use of having a party at home if you can't have a little fun? No one's going to know."

"That's right. Come on, Nanao, let loose a little." Matsumoto grinned, making the other lieutenant wonder if she'd already indulged.

"If Kuchiki-san comes after you for ruining her party, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ah, it won't be that bad."

"As you say." The conversation stopped when the rest of the Soul Society guest list appeared. Kenpachi was still arguing with a pouting Yachiru, the little girl still wanting to know why she couldn't come to "Ichi's" birthday too. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked like they had already been on the receiving end of her complaints.

Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori were lightly bickering as well, the two childhood friends apparently not agreeing on what a good idea this all was. Ukitake-taicho was behind them, his third seats trying to outdo each other once again by giving him unneeded advice.

The remaining four brought up the rear, Abarai, Hisagi-taicho, Kira, and Ganju Shiba all excited about the prospect of seeing the orange haired daiko again. Nanao could understand the sixth division lieutenant and the Shiba's interest but she couldn't quite figure out why Kira and the ninth division captain would want in on the party. Unless it had something to do with picking up ladies on Captain Hisagi's part and some act of kindness on Kira's.

"Is everyone here?" Nanao asked, checking her list.

"Wait, I'm coming!" The eighth division lieutenant looked up to see a member of the relief squad running towards them. "Seventh seat Yamada reporting for the trip to the Living World. I apologize for being late, my captain wanted to send along a gift."

"You are on time, Yamada-san," she reassured.

"Thank goodness."

"All right, as asked of by Kuchiki-san, here are the rules. None of you are to engage in any fighting with Ichigo Kurosaki, or any of his friends. That goes for the former Captain Kurosaki as well. In point of fact, there are to be no fights whatsoever. Not even with each other. You are not to spike the non-alcoholic drinks they may have with the sake you all seem to be intent on bringing. You are not to invade their privacy by going into their bedrooms and you are not to break anything. Do you all understand?" Nods were given and she turned to go through the gate first. "If there are no further questions, Urahara-san and Shihoin-san are waiting for us at their shop. We will obtain our gigais there and then take a mode of transportation known as a train to the area in which Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san are now residing."

"Lead on, Nanao," Rangiku encouraged.

* * *

Urahara watched the group of Soul Society residents as they came through the gate. He'd already prepared their gigais and was ready to decamp as soon as everyone was situated. "Inside you will find portable gigais matching your specifications. Zaraki-taicho's has been outfitted with a special reiatsu suppression system. Kuchiki-san has asked that you all keep your reiatsu hidden as much as possible. Kurosaki-san has been able to feel and in some cases identify Shinigami reiatsu so we want our presence to be a surprise."

"Understood, Urahara-san." The shopkeeper smiled at Lieutenant Ise as she led the group inside his shop. When they returned, Yoruichi was with them.

"All right you lazy bums, let's go. I want to see how far from fighting form Ichigo is," Kenpachi stated with a sinister grin.

"Captain Zaraki…" Nanao warned.

"Che, I know, I know, no fighting. Wouldn't be any fun if he isn't up to full strength anyway."

Yoruichi smiled, coming alongside the lieutenant. "Don't worry, Lieutenant Ise. I'll use Sunkō on him if he doesn't behave."

"Thank you," Nanao said, gazing at the ragtag group walking towards the train station. "I really hope that won't be necessary."

"With members of the Gotei Thirteen, you never know."

* * *

When five-thirty rolled around and she saw the mass of souls that made up her colleagues standing in the hall to her apartment building, Rukia became convinced once and for all that the party was going to be a disaster. There were a few people there that hadn't been invited but she supposed that in the long run, three more weren't really going to make much of a difference. "Please, Captains, Lieutenants, come in. Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, you remember everyone from Karakura, don't you? Ganju, it's nice to see you again, as well as you, Hanataro." She performed introductions for those that had never met and watched with interest as Karin went casually over to Toushiro and rubbed his hair. Rukia even cracked a smile when the young captain shouted at her to stop treating him like a kid.

"Do you still think that this was a good idea?" Ishida asked, coming up behind her from the kitchen.

"Everyone _seems_ to be getting along."

"Kuchiki-san, you have hid everything of value that can be broken, haven't you?" Nanao asked, seeing that her captain, Ukitake, and Kurosaki-taicho were going to be opening up the sake early.

"Yes, I realized that earlier today. The only thing that they could break is the gaming system and then that's not really all that important. I've barricaded my brother's room so hopefully no one will try to invade there."

"Excellent." Nanao would have said more but she caught Shunsui offering some sake to one of Ichigo's friends. "Taicho!"

"You realize, Kuchiki-san, that this situation can be handled by a Quincy only if he's completely drunk."

"Come on, Ishida, where's your pride? Surely the Quincy Archer can stand up against several Shinigami. We can't all try your patience."

"No," Ishida admitted, looking around the room. "Just most of you," he said as Renji and Hisagi went about toasting the still absent Ichigo.

"It's only for a few hours. They'll leave once all of their sake is gone. If Ichigo can do it, why can't you?" Rukia prodded gently, knowing that her friend's natural competitive streak against her boyfriend would kick in at the slightest hint of a challenge.

"I can do it," he growled. "I have my doubts about Ichigo, however."

Rukia was about to defend the absent daiko when Keigo got body slammed by Ikkaku. "You may be right."

* * *

Ichigo arrived home just after six that evening. After making a pit stop at a store for something he usually didn't buy, the orange haired freshman was looking forward to a nice, calm evening with just his girlfriend. He supposed that his sisters and father would call, making a big deal about his not being home yet to celebrate his nineteenth year but he wasn't in the mood to care.

Slipping his key in the slot, he paused, thinking that he felt familiar reiatsu on the other side. Shrugging, he just figured that he felt Inoue's and Ishida's because they were across the street and he was getting better at sensing his friends' spiritual pressure again. The vague sense of Chad's was considered his imagination.

Upon opening the door, he kept his eyes on his feet as he toed off his shoes. "Rukia, I'm…home." He said, trailing off as the group in front of him was twenty odd more than he had anticipated.

"Surprise, Ichigo. Happy Birthday." Rukia greeted him with a kiss, earning sighs of appreciation and grunts from the collected company.

"Ah, thanks. This is great, everyone. Thank you for coming," he said, scratching the back of his head in discomfort. There went his plans for later. Looking around he noticed with embarrassment the rabbits and strawberries on the balloons hanging from the ceiling as well as the orange streamers wrapped around every conceivable surface.

A pile of presents on the coffee table added to the festive atmosphere and although he wanted to be irritated, he couldn't. His friends from two different dimensions had gathered to celebrate not only his birthday but the returning of his powers. "Really guys, thanks."

"All right, if all that mushy stuff is over, let's party." He felt a rush of horror at Renji's words. Suddenly a wave of released reiatsu washed over Ichigo and he breathed it in. He tried to sift through the different signatures, finding that he could differentiate between those that he knew and those that he only vaguely recognized.

"Food's up first," Yuzu declared, helping Ishida uncover the food platters. "Ishida-kun said he made it all," she continued, missing the sighs of relief. Those that knew Orihime's odd sense of taste were glad that the flower wielder hadn't had anything to do with the food.

"Uyruu didn't let me help at all. He said I had to concentrate on the balloons." Orihime looked confused, earning a pat on the back by Tatsuki.

"It's just as well, Hime. It looks like you had your hands full with them."

"Oh, not really. My flowers helped." She touched her hairpins gently in thanks. "I really couldn't have done it without them."

"They helped?" her friend asked, surprised. She thought they only came out when Orihime needed them.

"Oh, yes. Well, all except Tsubaki-kun. He was out of sorts until he got to take care of a Hollow earlier. I probably should call them out so they can have some fun too."

"Inoue-san, can you help me mix the punch first?" Yuzu asked, coming up next to the two girls. "Ishida-kun's busy trying to get away from Matsumoto-san." The girls looked over to where the archer was fending off an excitable lieutenant who was offering him alcohol.

"I'll help, Yuzu. Orihime, you go rescue your boyfriend. Otherwise, he's likely to get drunk."

"Right." They split up, to conquer and to rescue while all around them the noise level increased. No one thought to put on music, the conversations blending together were enough to create a melody all their own.


	35. Surprise, Part Two

_A/N: Just some suggestive material on the end but nothing that goes beyond the rating._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Surprise, Part Two_

Ichigo sat in Byakuya's favorite chair, Rukia on his lap as he was served food and drink by his sister. People came to greet him and congratulate. He smiled and laughed, glad for the chance to meet with the people who had become friends and comrades so long ago. Neither Urahara nor the experts in the Soul Society knew how long it would take him to get to the point where he could separate from his body again and he was glad that he wouldn't have to wait until then to renew relationships that he had missed the last two years.

Looking at the group his sisters made with Toushiro and Momo, he was happy that this crazy gathering had created an opportunity to form bonds with other people. Karin had told him about how Toushiro had helped her and her friends and he was getting to see the white haired captain flustered as he was surrounded by three females near his own age.

Hisagi and Kira had zeroed in on Tatsuki, neither Shinigami having had the pleasure of actually meeting the martial artist before now. Keigo and Mizurio were getting ganged up on by the members of the sixth and eleventh while Chad kept company with the older captains. Ishida was getting a respite by talking to Hanataro and Ichigo figured that the quiet seventh seat would bring a much appreciated escape for the Quincy.

So engrossed in their conversations, no one noticed the first bottle of sake that was dumped into the punch bowl. No one even paid any mind to it when someone refilled their glass and commented on the fact that the second cup tasted different from the first. Luckily for Karin and Yuzu they chose to stick with the last of their brother's soda that was still in the fridge and didn't have to find out the hard way what happens when sake is added to a perfectly innocent punch.

The second bottle of sake was added while the presents were getting passed out. Isshin grinned at his old friend Urahara while the shopkeeper busied himself with distracting Yoruichi. Shunsui added to the conspiracy by trying to make nice with Nanao, leaving her no time to think about anything but saving her own hide. Ukitake merely shook his head and drank his sake straight. While he didn't approve of the fact that several underage teens were going to have hangovers in the morning, it wouldn't hurt this one time to let loose.

Rukia stayed where she was on Ichigo's lap so she didn't figure out what was going on until it was too late. She'd already partaken of a few glasses, and was laughing more than the daiko had ever heard her do before. For his part, he was starting to feel the effects and figured out pretty quick that someone had spiked his sister's creation. Laying off of the drink, he concentrated on opening presents.

As she was his girlfriend, Ichigo felt obliged to open Rukia's first. There were three packages in the gift bag and he opened each with just as much reverence as she had opened the necklace box all those weeks ago. Guitar strings looked back at him as well as a tuner. The tuner would make adjusting the strings to the right pitch faster and easier. "Thank you, midget. I like it a lot." He pulled her against his shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

"You're welcome. Chad helped me."

"Mine next!" Isshin declared, and so on it went. The noise became even more boisterous as the evening went on, the sake consumed and distributed with abandon. Things started to turn for the worst about the time the cake was taken out.

Ichigo finally stood, joining everyone as they gathered around the table. A two tiered cake with chocolate frosting and strawberries as decoration held the place of honor. Pink roses gilded the surface, earning him drunken jokes from those present. "It's nice, Rukia, thanks."

In the center of the top tier sat two numbers, indicating his age. They were lit with a flash of kido thanks to Momo, who for all that she had consumed of the punch was still better at controlling her powers than Kira. The older lieutenant had for his part gone for the pure sake and was starting to lose his clothes.

"Make a wish," Rukia whispered, putting her arms around Ichigo's waist.

"I don't know what I could ask for that would be better than having you here by my side, Rukia."

"How about your powers?" Kenpachi suggested. "Then we could have a real fight."

"Ah…"

"Or being alone with her on a deserted island…" Keigo added. He was hit over the head by an irate Tatsuki for that.

"You could wish to be locked in a room with a bed," Hisagi put in. "How about it, Tatsuki-chan…?" he went on suggestively.

"That's Arisawa-san to you, you pig," she growled, balling up her fist and pouring some of her reiatsu into it before punching him in the gut. The ninth division captain doubled over, coughing.

"Hah! I claim this one when she's dead," Kenpachi declared. "She's a fighter and I like that."

Ichigo listened as everyone except Hanataro, Toushiro, and Nanao made suggestions. Only Momo's and his sisters' were genuine in nature and not suggestive or ridiculous. "How about continued peace?" he asked and blew out the two candles before anyone else came up with something equally as dumb.

Ishida served up the cake with blurry eyes, feeling that he had gotten his wish about the alcohol and was regretting it already. He was going to really feel it in the morning. Orihime giggled beside him, her flowers joining in on the fun and in the punch. _Great, just what they needed, drunk flower spirits_.

Things disintegrated rapidly after that. The more intoxicated people got, the louder they became and the more easily they seemed to take offense at something someone else said. Reiatsu increased exponentially until the first Hollow alerted the only sober ones in the room to danger. Hanataro and Karin glanced out the window, seeing gargantas open to allow more and more into the Living World while Yuzu joined their watch, unable to see but frightened all the same.

"Time for some fun," Kenpachi said, catching the eye of his third and fifth seats. "Let's go, men." Getting out of their gigais took some effort and they left with hoots of joy, wanting to slice something up.

"Can't let you have all the fun," Hisagi declared, joining in the fray while Kira passed out on the floor. A scramble ensued to leave their gigais and everyone still able to fight gathered outside to take care of the Hollows their out of control spiritual pressures had attracted.

The humans stayed where they were; knowing that they were in no condition to fight. Ichigo clasped Rukia to his side, not wanting her to put herself in danger. "Ichigo," she started.

"You're still a little out of it because of the spiked punch. I don't want you doing anything that might get you hurt. Just stay with me." Together they watched the Gotei members destroy the Hollows, before the whole debacle started all over again.

With the destruction of Ichigo's birthday cake.

A fight broke out between Ikkaku and Renji, the redhead landing with his face in the frosted confection. In their drunken state, they thought a food fight with cake would make things more interesting until the entire living room and kitchen was turned into a battle ground. Kido and flowers were used to fend off cake and frosting, the melee getting worse as the minutes dragged on.

About the time Nanao was getting fed up of having to incinerate the dessert, Toushiro was hit directly in the face with a piece that had bounced off of Orihime's lopsided shield. Even though she apologized, the young captain had had enough. Popping out of his gigai for the last time, he drew his Zapakutou and began releasing Hyorinmaru. Everything was partially frozen over, leaving the fighters stunned into silence.

"Ah, man. Captain Hitsugaya…" The complaint only earned a glare from the white haired taicho.

"That's it, we're leaving. You have brought shame and disgrace to the Gotei and we are going home." A flick of his sword broke the ice, leaving nothing of the mess that had been made. It was the least Toushiro could do in apology.

"Now, Shiro-kun…"

"Quiet, Momo. You're half drunk and you don't want to make things worse." She quieted on his stern order, leaning heavily on his shoulder.

"Captain Hitsugaya is right. This is a disgrace. Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, I am sorry." Nanao bowed in abject humiliation.

"Not your fault," Ichigo excused, knowing at least one person who tainted the punch.

"Do we have to leave?" Hisagi asked, obviously about to make another pass at Tatsuki.

"Now!" Toushiro ordered. He opened the Senkaimon right in Ichigo's living room and shoved the lieutenants through. He kept Momo with him, not trusting her to get through it without hurting herself. One of the captains behind him complained and he heard with satisfaction as Nanao shouted,

"Bakudou Number Two: Chinmoku!" The remaining captains followed the lieutenants, their mouths sealed by the silencing kido.

"Well, it was fine while it lasted," Ganju said, giving a wave and entering the gate. Ikkaku and Yumichika were next, Hanataro bringing up the rear except for Toushiro, Momo and Nanao.

The lieutenant of the eighth was the last to leave, bowing once more to Ichigo. "Congratulations again, Kurosaki-san, and welcome back."

"Thanks." The gate closed and the only thing Ichigo could do was stare at his friends. "We're going to be feeling this hangover for days," he said. His sisters were slumped on the couch, the excitement having finally tired them out. Chad stood from his seat near the window and picked both of them up, following Rukia into her room while Ishida helped Ichigo get his dad into Byakuya's room. Both young men simply dumped the older Kurosaki onto the bed and left.

Tatsuki and Orihime slowly picked up what little mess Toushiro's shikai hadn't taken care of before slumping down and falling asleep. Keigo and Mizurio had already chosen places to camp for the night and no one made a fuss about where they were parked. Upon returning, Chad made his bed near the windows while Ishida simply sank down into a chair and passed out.

Ichigo stood looking at his friends from high school and couldn't help the snort of laughter that came out. "Next time, midget, warn me."

"Next time? There will be no next time. I am never getting those two groups together again. It's a good thing that my brother wasn't here." Rukia frowned, thinking that she had missed something. "Where are Urahara and Yoruichi-san?"

"They left," he answered. "The gigais are gone. She's probably chasing him all the way back to the shop. Any more intoxicated and she probably would have started taking off her clothes too."

"Keigo would have liked that." Sighing, Rukia rubbed her forehead. "You can have the shower first. I'm going to set up some kind of barrier for Arisawa. I wouldn't want those two to get any ideas when they're 'asleep.'"

"Good idea." Squeezing her arm affectionately, Ichigo went and welcomed the relief given by the hot water. The steam helped clear his head and although he knew he'd be feeling the effects of the sake tomorrow, for the moment, he was all right.

Dressed in a pair of night pants and a shirt, he sank down onto his bed and sighed. His plans for a night alone with Rukia might have been ruined and the party had gone to hell in a hand basket but all in all he couldn't complain. "Stupid rabbit balloons," he said; a lopsided grin on his face. Maybe he ought to be glad that there had been no one taking pictures. Not that there was any needed. He had a feeling that once the hangover was gone, tonight would be a night not many would forget.

Lying back on the cool sheets, Ichigo heard the shower as Rukia washed away the alcohol's fog. His sisters were asleep in Rukia's room while his dad snored in Byakuya's. Kon and Chappy had high tailed it for safety the moment the cake started flying and he had found them curled up with Yuzu and Karin.

A soft knock on his door frame had him sitting up. Rukia stood there in a robe and nightgown that he had never seen before. The sheen of the material reflected the moonlight, its pale color undetectable in the mostly dark room. "Rukia?" he croaked.

"I'm ready, Ichigo," she said, closing and locking the door. Stopping by his desk, she turned on the lamp and watched with feminine satisfaction as his eyes widened.

"Ready?" he croaked, sure that his mind was making up what he was seeing in front of him. His girlfriend, his partner in all things, was standing in front of him in a short, satin nightgown straight out of a lingerie catalog. The black material was shot through with some purple pattern that he couldn't make out and really didn't care about.

"Yes," she said simply and shrugged out of the robe. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah but only if this is what you want." She didn't answer him with words, merely stepped into his waiting arms. Rukia pulled his head down, kissing him with all the pent up desire she felt.

"I don't want to leave your arms tonight." She sighed happily when he picked her up, following her down onto the bed so that he was suspended over her by the strength of his arms.

"I won't let you go, not ever," Ichigo vowed. He shuddered when her cool hands lifted his shirt and he pulled it off of him hurriedly. "You're mine now," he said fiercely, giving into his own passion.

"And you're mine," she whispered in return.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Not that bad, now was it? The bakudou I used here is made up as there is no mention in the series of a number two. Chinmoku simply means silence.


	36. The Return

_A/N: A large group once again to thank. __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**SuperSaiya-jinGeek**__, __**sblack13**__, __**Aralana J'Lee Lovings**__, "__**TheDudeAbides**__," __**okami11235**__, __**Chichita**__, __**hollownature**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**blackbubbledancer**__, "__**some guy**__," __**karling08**__, __**Dracula7899**__, __**theaCoi**__, "__**Jabamaca8**__," and __**OPrincess ShinigamiO**__. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists. I have to thank "__**TheDudeAbides**__" for pointing out an error in chapter thirty-two. It has been fixed. And in case anyone else besides __**hollownature**__ made bets on who spiked the punch during the party, the culprits were Isshin, Urahara and Shunsui. I think you'll all enjoy this chapter. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Return_

Ichigo woke as the sun filtered through the window. Rukia's light weight was nestled against his side, one arm draped across his chest. Glancing at the raven haired Shinigami, the daiko took in the sight of her in his shirt. It wasn't the first time she had commandeered one of his shirts for an impromptu nightgown but it was the first time he had willingly forked one over.

The freshman decided that he liked her in his clothing; almost as much as he liked her in nothing at all. Last night had been full of surprises. Ichigo had known that Rukia had been planning something special for his birthday. Simply getting Chad's help to buy him guitar strings and a tuner wouldn't have necessitated countless hours spent in hushed whispers with Inoue.

Resisting the urge to wake her up to repeat their activities of the night before, Ichigo brushed a kiss against her forehead and rose. Pulling on a pair of lounge pants, he sat cross legged on the floor next to the bed and with his practice sword, began to meditate.

After several minutes of deep breathing, the orange haired war hero was plunged into a place he hadn't seen since before Aizen was defeated. Tall buildings made entirely of glass and steel rose high in the sky. Bright sunlight was accompanied by wisps of clouds and a warm breeze.

"This is new," he said to himself, noticing for the first time that the buildings were no longer on their sides. "Guess that makes sense though. My world has been set right with Rukia's return." He stood cautiously on the roof of one of the buildings, half afraid that he would fall. Gazing out over the silent city, he searched for signs of his Zanpakutou or Hollow. What he found in the center surprised him.

A replica city model of Karakura sat protected by the infinitely tall skyscrapers. It was like what it had been during his darkest hour during the war but now there was no sign of the flood that had had consumed his inner world. Even more startling was the park in the center of it all, something that did not exist in the real Karakura.

Light snow covered the ground. Trees in full bloom were covered by delicate ice crystals and sitting beneath the largest of those trees on a bench was a woman in white. "Sode no Shirayuki-san," Ichigo said quietly, unsure if she knew he was there.

"Kurosaki-san," she smiled in return, getting up to join him. "I wondered when you would come."

"How is it possible that you are here? I thought that Zanpakutous were limited to their wielders' inner worlds."

"You should know by now that what seems impossible isn't always so. Last night your heart and soul melded with Rukia-sama's. That made it possible for me to come here."

Bright color blossomed on his face as Ichigo recalled what had transpired the night before. The thought of their Zanpakutous knowing discomforted him. "Ah, yeah."

Laughing softly at the young man's embarrassment, Shirayuki continued without further elaboration. "It has been my job to protect both you and Rukia-sama from danger while Zangetsu sleeps. However, I believe that it's time for him to reawaken."

"About time," Ichigo muttered, following her into the high-rise. "Shirayuki-san, you haven't been bothered by Hichigo, have you?"

"That nuisance? No, he's still sound asleep. He won't be pestering anyone anytime soon." A small, satisfied smirk on her face made him wondered exactly what she had done to ensure that.

"Good."

They entered a room much like Ichigo's old one at the clinic and found the "old" man sleeping. His slumber was deep and Ichigo was almost afraid to try to wake him up. "How do I do it, Shirayuki-san? Zangetsu's always been in his shikai state. I've never had to release him."

"You must find the one word or phrase that best describes him. What does he represent? How does he work? _Why_ does he work?"

"He exists to protect. That's the whole reason I became a Shinigami in the first place. To protect and defend my family, my friends and my love."

"Then call him forth, Kurosaki-san. You don't have enough reiatsu to leave him as he prefers but for the moment, I think that he'll be content with just being awake."

Noticing for the first time the simple blade in his hand, Ichigo searched his mind for the one thing that would call his sword spirit from sleep. "Hogo shi, Zangetsu!"

* * *

Rukia woke; the loss of the warmth next to her dragging her from sleep. Her head pounded and parts of her body previously ignored were sore. "I'm going to kill Ichigo's father and anyone else who was involved in spiking the punch," she grumbled.

Pulling the sheet up so that it was tucked under her arms, the female Shinigami looked around the room; her eyes squinted almost entirely shut. Ichigo sat next to the bed, his legs crossed and the practice sword her captain had given him across his lap. She took a moment to admire the strong planes of his shoulders and back before reaching out to touch him. Running her fingers through his soft, orange locks, she called his name. "Ichigo," she tried once more right before a wave of his reiatsu knocked her back.

* * *

Blue energy swirled around the small sword until it took the shape everyone was so familiar with. The giant "meat cleaver" with the wrapped hilt and trailing ribbon appeared once the flash of power had subsided. In front of them Zangetsu stirred, rising from his enforced slumber.

"Ichigo," the older man greeted, his eyes smiling in welcome.

"Ossan," the daiko said in return.

"Zangetsu!" Shirayuki cried. The two spirits embraced. Ichigo had no doubt that their forced separation had been as difficult on them as Rukia and his had been. He didn't stop to wonder how they even had been together in the first place. The two Shinigami had swapped or shared power more than once in their relationship.

"My dear," the male sword spirit returned.

Feeling like a voyeur, Ichigo turned away, taking the moment to swing his sword. The familiar motions came back easily and the daiko tried to release a small Getsuga Tensho just to see if he had the power. The "small" wave of energy blew out the side of the building they were standing in.

"Easy, Ichigo, you do not want to waste your reiatsu. Go on and practice. Your friends are calling you."

* * *

A large wave of spiritual pressure flooded the apartment, waking everyone who wasn't still exhausted from the party. Ishida was the first to become conscious, his head telling him that despite the "benefit" of releasing tension, drinking was definitely something to be avoided. Holding his head, the Quincy stumbled towards his friend's room, recognizing the reiatsu that was pouring from within without trouble.

"Damn Shinigami, never could control it," the archer grumbled.

The door swung open and Ichigo stood grinning in the entryway. "Good morning," the orange haired hero greeted before his own excitement gave way to a grimace. "Remind me to never drink again."

"Likewise," the Quincy said before frowning. "Drinking increased your reiatsu?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"No, I don't think so. I don't know what did. I just woke up feeling really great and meditated. I was able to go into my inner world and I found Zangetsu. After waking him up, I just had so much power."

"Excellent, now maybe you can rein it in before a Hollow shows up. None of us are in any condition to go destroy it." A distinct howl in the distant told both warriors that it was too late.

"No time; don't worry, I've got this." Grabbing his badge, the daiko slammed it against his chest.

Ishida watched the process, partly annoyed and yet happy for his friend at the same time. He heard a groan from Ichigo's bed and flushed when he realized that Rukia had spent the night there. She glanced up just as her boyfriend's body flopped onto the floor.

"Ishida, Ichigo?" she inquired not sure what had just happened. She remembered trying to get Ichigo's attention when he was meditating and then a surge of his reiatsu blew her back. Ichigo's badge was once more working as it was letting everyone know that Hollow was nearby.

"I got this, Rukia. Can you put Kon in my body while I'm gone? I don't want Yuzu to see it and freak out."

"Sure," she mumbled. Dashing out the door, Ichigo drew his sword and disappeared to go take care of the Hollow that had appeared. Ishida stumbled away, only wanting to go back to sleep. Rukia blindly did as she was asked, her own body still not feeling up to par. After sticking the mod soul in her beloved's body (much to Kon's delight), Rukia climbed back into bed and returned to sleep.

* * *

Isshin, who had also awakened at the first brush of a Hollow against his senses, rolled over onto his back and grinned at the ceiling. His son had "become a man" during the night and was now exorcising his first Hollow in over two years. "That's my boy!" he shouted, and immediately had to grab his head as the hangover spread pain throughout his body.

* * *

Karin woke, Yuzu just rousing. "Ichi-nii," she murmured. The explosion had brought a Hollow but she knew her brother was taking care of it and loving every second of the freedom that being a Shinigami again gave him.

"Karin-chan?"

"Go back to sleep, Yuzu. No one's getting up anytime soon."

"Okay."

* * *

Orihime squinted, shielding her eyes at the bright sun that was coming in through the living room windows. How had Rangiku-san gotten her to drink so much? "Uyruu, was that Kurosaki-kun I felt?"

"Yeah." The informal answer was so unlike him that she blinked in confusion. "Can Shun'ō and Ayame cure hangovers?" the archer asked.

"Probably," his girlfriend answered, reaching onto the coffee table for her hairpins, only to find Baigon snoring away. Sitting up, she looked around the room. Tatsuki was spread out between Mizuiro and Keigo on the floor while Chad was over by the windows. She sensed some kind of barrier between her best friend and the boys so Rukia must have protected her before going to bed. She had taken the couch while her boyfriend had spent the night in the larger of the two chairs.

Her friends all accounted for; she continued to look for her flower spirits. Ayame and Lily had found their way to the empty chair while Shun'ō was flopped over an arm. It took a few minutes to find the other two but when she did, a laugh escaped. Tsubaki and Hinagiku were draped over the nearest lamp, snoring.

Orihime vaguely remembered calling them forth although for what reason presently escaped her. "I think that they're indisposed," she said apologetically.

"Please don't tell me that they're affected by you drinking."

"No, but I do believe _they_ got drunk too."

Ishida looked at the flower spirits, disbelief covering his face. He didn't remember watching them indulge. "I don't even want to know." The Quincy sank back into the chair and groaned.

Shinigami were the bane of his existence.

* * *

Ichigo returned to find his friends either nursing a hangover (Orihime and Ishida) or still asleep (Mizuiro, Keigo, and Chad). The only one he didn't see was Tatsuki. She wandered back into the room, took one look at him in his Shinigami garb and shouted,

"You've got your powers back!" Those that were awake, including Ichigo, moaned and mumbled protests. "Babies," the martial artist spat. "How is it possible for you all to have a hangover on two or three cups of spiked punch?"

Ever the scholar, Ishida raised his hand. "_Reishi_. Sake from the Soul Society is made up of pure _reishi_. As beings with spiritual powers, we are affected by it."

"That doesn't make sense," she argued.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," he shot back. "How else would Orihime's flower spirits get drunk too? And I'd like to point out that some of us indulged more than others."

"The flowers are drunk?" Ichigo questioned.

"Uh-huh," Orihime seconded. "Or rather, they were." The group of friends stared at the manifestations of Orihime's powers and sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about last night," Ichigo said. The others could only agree.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hogo shi means "protect and defend."


	37. Recollections

_A/N: I have for the first time over twenty reviewers to thank. __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Aralana J'Lee Lovings**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Kurosaki Anne**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**SuperSaiya-jinGeek**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**falconrukichi**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, __**sblack13**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Chichita**__, __**KurukiXV**__, __**hollownature**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, "__**some guy**__," and __**Sky Dragon155**__. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists. It might be hours late but here's the next chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Recollections_

Rukia bolted upright, the sense that she'd missed something important nagging at her. Turning onto her side, she felt the space next to her in the bed and found the sheets cool. Ichigo had long since risen and had let her sleep as long as she'd needed to. If she remembered correctly, he'd even gone and taken care of a Hollow so that she and the others could rest.

The petite young woman blinked, the last recollection throwing her off balance. _He has his Shinigami powers back?_ "Ichigo!" Scrabbling out of bed, Rukia paused long enough to throw on the robe she'd worn the night before and bolted out of his room. She stopped dead center in the middle of the kitchen to stare at her boyfriend in his soul form. Their friends were just waking but she didn't pay them any attention.

"Morning, Rukia," he said, the confident smirk she loved so much on his face once again. Tall and proud, her warrior twirled Zangetsu once and placed him back on his back.

"You…" Speechless, she ran to him, taking in the feel of his Shinigami robes once again. His reiatsu pour off of him in waves, surrounding her in his strength.

"Yeah, I got the old man to wake up. I can't keep him in his shikai state like I used to at the moment but Sode no Shirayuki-san assured me that Zangetsu will be content just to be awake for the time being. And we don't have to worry about Hichigo either. He's still asleep and I think your Zanpakutou did something to him to keep him that way."

"How were you able to talk to her?" Rukia's question drew everyone's attention to the couple. Ishida turned away so that he wasn't looking at her in her nightwear while Orihime and Tatsuki rolled their eyes.

"An interesting question to be sure, Kuchiki-san but don't you think you ought to get dressed first? Before those two wake up?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Hmm?" Rukia looked down and blushed. Her face was a shade that would have put Renji's hair to shame. "Excuse me," she whispered and went to change.

"It does bring up something that I find confusing," Ishida admitted, looking back at Ichigo. "I thought that Zanpakutous were limited to their wielders' inner worlds."

"That's not precisely true," a new voice added, deeper than the tenor of the young men in the living room. Isshin had finally gotten up, his head still killing him. He had to make a mental note to make mincemeat out of Kisuke and Shunsui. Kon in Ichigo's body trailed him, stretching his arms and legs. "Ichigo, you should return to your body first, before your power diminishes. You're going to have to return Zangetsu to his sealed form."

"How do I do that?"

"You will it," his father answered, as if it should be obvious.

"Kurosaki-san, Ichigo doesn't have that ability. His control of his powers is hit and miss," Ishida said.

"I can do it," Ichigo argued, trying to concentrate. Zangetsu shrunk, still larger than normal. "See?"

"Yes, congratulations, you achieved something a new recruit knows."

"Uyruu, be nice."

Rukia returned in time to see Ichigo get back into his body. "As I was saying, how did Sode no Shirayuki come to be in your inner world?"

Color blossomed on Ichigo's cheeks, leading the others to cough uncomfortably. "Sit down and I will explain," Isshin said, seeing that Chad was finally waking up. Shunsui had really gotten the boy hammered. "Normally Zanpakutous are confined to their Shinigamis' inner worlds. However, when a Shinigami is attempting to learn bankai, the second released state, they must first manifest their sword spirit. It usually takes years for the technique to occur through arduous practice but in order for Ichigo to save Rukia, Yoruichi employed a different method that forcibly drew Zangetsu out.

"That being said, there is only one other way a Zanpakutou from one Shinigami can enter the inner world of another. The two Shinigami must connect, heart and soul for it to take place."

"So when Ichigo first became a Shinigami…" Orihime started.

"Yes, my dear. Her soul resonated with his when she stuck her Zanpakutou in his heart. They both desired the same thing, to save his family and each other so Sode no Shirayuki took up temporary residence in his inner world. Zangetsu hadn't awakened then and likely wouldn't have until Ichigo was really dead had it not become necessary for him to do so early."

"How'd she return? It took Rukia a long time to get back her powers."

"Once Ichigo's powers were destroyed by Byakuya, the ice Zanpakutou was able to return to her owner. She was drastically weakened no doubt by the power that Ichigo had always poured through her and needed time to recover."

"So each time we shared power, Shirayuki-san visited my world?" Ichigo asked, not liking the thought of Rukia being without her Zanpakutou.

"Or Zangetsu visited hers. Wasn't there a time when you transferred some of your power to Rukia?"

"Yeah, when those twins wiped her memory. I gave her the strength she needed to free herself."

"And so on it went. Last night during your time together your reiatsus no doubt resonated with one another, allowing for Shirayuki to do so again." Isshin frowned, studying the two. "I have to admit though, I've never known the exchange to happen more than once."

Ichigo flushed. He already felt like a freak sometimes because of his diverse powers and unbelievably high reiatsu. The fact that he and Rukia could swap Zanpakutous was another tidbit he really didn't need.

"It's because we're connected. Ichigo once told me that he thought that we'd been linked for longer than this lifetime."

"That would explain it, I suppose. Two souls who've known each other despite the reincarnation process might just be able to share their powers easily."

"Black Sun and White Moon," Ishida murmured. "It's more likely that they're just two halves of one whole and are not complete apart."

The couple under scrutiny huddled together, not liking the fact that their feelings were so obvious to those around them. Unfortunately, they couldn't dispute the claim. Neither was at their best when separated and both of their powers seemed to surge when they were protecting the other from harm.

"Che, enough about us. Let's just leave it at the fact that I have some of my powers back. I'm content with that for now. For the moment, we should be more concerned with what went on here last night. I vaguely recall Toushiro using Hyorinmaru for something…"

Tatsuki nodded, looking down at her shirt. "Hey, why is there cake all over me?"

"Oh! That's why I summoned my flowers… No, wait, they came out to play before that." Orihime frowned.

Keigo and Mizuiro finally joined the discussion. "By the evidence found on Arisawa, I deduce that we had a food fight with the cake."

"My cake!" Rukia cried. "Who started it?"

"If my memory serves, Madarame-san and Abarai-san got into a disagreement. Abarai landed face first into the cake and then they decided it would be a good idea to use they ruined dessert as ammunition for a food fight." Chad's friends looked at him, amazed that he remembered everything so clearly.

"Wow, Chad, you're memory is really good. I can't remember things that well." Orihime picked up Baigon and gently shook him awake. The large flower spirit looked at her with blurry eyes before transforming back into part of a hairpin. She repeated the process until everyone was back in their dormant state.

"It figures that it was a Shinigami who started the fight," Ishida said. For once Ichigo didn't protest.

"Speaking of Shinigami… Dad, who else was in on spiking the punch? You could have gotten your own daughters drunk."

"I warned them ahead of time," the older Kurosaki said, waving a hand nonchalantly.

"Why you!" Ichigo sprang forward regardless of the headache he still had. Rukia grabbed a hold of him, preventing him from strangling his father. The others just watched the scene with resignation, far too used to the situation to be surprised.

"Look guys, it's been fun, but I think that it's time we went home." Tatsuki pulled at her shirt in disgust. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom first?"

"Nah, go ahead. Why don't you use the one in Byakuya's room? In fact, all the girls use that one and the guys can stick to the main one off of the hall." Rukia nodded her approval, knowing that the separation would be approved of by her brother.

"Just be careful. I put a lot of breakables in my brother's room."

"Will do," Tatsuki said. The others began moving around with more energy, their bodies becoming accustomed to operating with the after affects of alcohol. Keigo and Mizuiro stayed where they were, unable to move.

"Ah, guys," Keigo said hesitantly. "Can someone let us out of these barriers?"

Rukia looked abashed for a moment, having forgotten that she'd used kido on them the night before. "Right, sorry about that."

"Rukia will let you out once the girls are done getting dressed." Ichigo scowled at his friends, daring them to make an issue out of his edict.

"No problem," Mizurio agreed. He could get some more sleep that way.

"Here, play a couple of video…games." Ichigo picked up the controllers to the gaming system and followed the cords to the smashed console. "Great. It didn't take long for that to get ruined. I wonder what did it in." Picking it up, he found a hole the size of his fist in it.

"I'm sorry, I think that was Tsubaki." Orihime grimaced.

"Don't worry, Orihime," Rukia said, patting the other girl on the back. "I'll just buy another one."

"I'm surprised that that's the only thing to bite the dust," Ichigo said, walking to the flat screen TV on the wall. "I would have expected this to get smashed too." Rapping it lightly with his knuckles, the assembled company watched as the expensive piece of entertainment equipment crumbled to the floor in brittle shards.

"It seems that your expectations have been met," Ishida said, not bothering to hide his snicker.

"Ah, hell." Apparently the tenth division captain hadn't been as _helpful_ as he'd tried to be. "And another one of those." Rukia patted Ichigo on his arm where it still hung suspended from touching the TV. "Don't worry, Ichigo, we're going back to Karakura in a few days. This will all seem like a bad dream."

_A bad dream? It's a freaking nightmare_.

"Of course it will."


	38. Home Again

_A/N: A large group to thank. __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**cherrytr33**__, __**moonfan2012**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**Gowron**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Rukia's**__**Reflection**__, __**Aralana J'Lee Lovings**__, __**hollownature**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Chichita**__, __**ichirukitard**__, "__**some guy**__," and __**JadeKurosaki**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. In case anyone thought that something had happened, I want to reassure my readers that I have not fallen off the face of the earth. I have, however, now ruined my everyday updating record. Between writer's block and back pain from shoveling, I'm afraid that this chapter is, sadly, late. I apologize and I hope you enjoy it anyway. Hopefully I'll have another, longer one tomorrow._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Home Again_

The day of their return to Karakura came sooner than either had anticipated. They woke together, enjoying the quiet both mod souls were allowing them. Kon had taken to staying in Rukia's room with Chappy and neither Shinigami cared to wonder what the two were doing. As long as neither thought to get into mischief while in _their_ bodies, Ichigo and Rukia were content to leave them be.

Shifting sideways, Ichigo watched Rukia sleep, her contented breathing a balm to his soul. Since sleeping in the same bed, neither he nor she had had any nightmares. A crooked smile graced his face briefly and he wondered what she would have done if he'd suggested they sleep together to keep the terrors away before they had become a couple.

Knowing the midget, she would have made him a permanent soprano or at the very least uninterested in having any kind of intimate relations for a long time. "Are you going to lay there and stare at me like a besotted fool or are you going to give me a kiss?"

"Can't I do both?" he asked, wondering why he didn't feel like an idiot. "And if you tell anyone I just said that, I'll deny it until my dying breath."

"Will you now?" Rukia smiled craftily as she pulled his head down. "Does that mean that after you die, you'll admit it freely?"

"Hell no, midget. I'm not stupid." Conversation ceased as he once again tried to show her how he felt without using those three little, _terrifying_ words.

* * *

They arrived home in the late afternoon, having gotten a late start. The girls lit up when they saw them, helping a loaded down Ichigo take luggage up to their rooms while Rukia made herself comfortable. She unzipped her bag so that Chappy and Kon could roam; the latter complaining about having to travel in the tight confines.

"Be quiet, Kon," Rukia ordered. "Now that Ichigo can transform, you'll get to wander about freely more often. So long as you remember not to make a fool out of Ichigo."

"Yes, Nee-san." The plush toyed mod souls started to leave her alone in the living room as they reacquainted themselves with the Kurosaki household.

"And stay away from the clinic." Kon gave her a negligent wave reminiscent of Ichigo but didn't say anything. "That was eerily like Ichigo," she murmured before the twins called her upstairs.

Ichigo was standing in the doorway to his room, a look of disbelief on his face. He didn't turn when she came up behind him and slipped around to see what he found so odd. "Dad did it again." His old bed remained but now that his room was almost empty, there was space for other furniture. Namely another bed.

"He's so thoughtful." The bed that Rukia had used while she was here the last time had been moved from the twin's room to Ichigo's.

"Thoughtful? You know why he moved your bed into my room, right?"

"Well, it makes sense. We do have an intimate relationship now but we can't very well sleep together while in the same house as your sisters."

"Why not? We did the night of my birthday party."

"Baka, they were using my bed that time. Besides, do you really think we could share one bed and not…?" Rukia made a hand gesture to indicate what they had been doing lately.

"Not for the length of time we're home, no. I suppose that it'll have to do." Sighing, Ichigo put his arms around her and brought her flush against him. "I guess we could always find time to be together while my sisters are in school or something."

"Aren't your sisters out for the summer too?"

"Yeah, there that goes that idea."

"And you have to work at your old job," Rukia continued, turning so that she could put her arms around his waist. "Plus, you'll be training with Hitsugaya-taicho while I'll be patrolling."

"Are you trying to make me depressed? How am I going to be able to stand going without for over a month?" Ichigo knew he sounded liked a spoiled kid but didn't care. He was a healthy adult male in a committed, intimate relationship. Who had just come to the realization that while he would be sleeping _near_ his beloved, he couldn't sleep _with_ her.

Giving him a patronizing smile, Rukia patted his cheek. "You'll live," she said. "I'm sure that we could find at least one day where you and I can have a few hours alone together."

"That's _so_ comforting," Ichigo returned. He would just have to learn how to deal with unfulfilled desire. He was a warrior at heart, he could handle the pain.

Hopefully.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't entirely surprised with the way dinner started going down that evening. Isshin had arrived home from a meeting at the hospital and he'd immediately gone into his insane father routine. He'd nearly squeezed the life out of Rukia and he'd seen his midget's fingers twitch with the temptation to kido the old man. The orange haired daiko was even tempted to try some of his own on the idiot but he settled for the usual physical tactics.

"Dad, please stop, our dinner will get cold," Yuzu pleaded half-heartedly. "Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee are home for vacation. Can't you show your happiness like a normal father?"

"Dad doesn't know the meaning of the word normal, Yuzu," Karin informed her sister. "He was a Shinigami captain, remember? All Shinigami save Rukia-nee are unnatural."

"Hey!" Ichigo objected.

"Well, you got to admit, Ichi-nii, you're not exactly the best example of a _natural_ Shinigami."

"There are plenty of _natural_ Shinigami. Or better yet, sane Shinigami. Toushiro, Ise-fukutaicho, Unohana-taicho, uh…" Ichigo furrowed his brow, running through the list of Shinigami he knew through his mind. "There's the first division lieutenant, whatever his name is, and Gramps appears sane enough. Ukitake-san is too unless you get him drinking."

"Gramps?" Karin questioned, looking at Rukia.

Putting her head in her hand, Rukia sighed. "That's what he calls Yamamoto-soutaicho. I can't believe he actually gets away with it too."

"I see. You know, Ichi-nii, that wasn't a whole lot of people."

"Those are just the ones that I know. I've never really interacted with the regular soldiers."

"That's not true; you must have been confronted by unseated officers when you first went to the Soul Society to rescue me."

"Well, yeah, but all they did was chase me and I beat them up. It's not like I stopped and made friends." Ichigo grimaced at the memory of being chased by the members of the eleventh division. "And the ones that did were all from Ikkaku and Yumichika's squad so they definitely don't qualify as natural or sane."

Isshin, who had been ignored up until then, sighed wistfully. "Those guys are always good for a fight."

"You can say that again. Kenpachi kept asking me when I was going to be back to full strength. You don't suppose you could have Ukitake-san keep the information that I can transform again to himself, could you?"

"Sadly, no. I already sent in a report on your progress. No doubt all of the captains will know about it by the end of the week. It will probably be brought up at one of their meetings."

"I remember those meetings…" Again Isshin was ignored. Pouting briefly, the doctor came up with an idea about how to get the attention back on himself. "So, Ichigo, do you like having my lovely third daughter so close at hand? That way she won't have to sneak into your room at night."

Four pairs of eyes narrowed in on him immediately, one in confusion and three with disgust. "Shut up, you pervert," Karin demanded, kicking his shin.

Giving an evil grin, Ichigo looked at his girlfriend. "Rukia, what was that bakudo for silencing an opponent again? Lieutenant Ise used it the other night on Kyoraku-san."

"It's the second one, Chinmoku."

"Now I remember." Isshin's eyes widened with trepidation when he realized what his son was going to do. "Bakudo Number Two: Chinmaku!"

Thanks to Ichigo's "unnatural" abilities, the Kurosaki household was able to enjoy the rest of their dinner in peace.


	39. Pride

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews. __**Rukia's Reflection**__, Kiss of __**Imortality**__, __**Chichita**__, __**1290r5**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**blackbubbledancer**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, and __**bcsaturdai**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Pride_

Knowing Rukia as he did, Ichigo made sure to wake up first the next morning. He needed to be at work early and he didn't want to have to wait until the last minute to use the bathroom. He moved around their room silently, stopping every so often to watch her sleep. Their beds weren't close enough so that they could touch, the bookcase being in the way but he'd felt content enough last night just having her nearby.

Ichigo wandered down the stairs, Yuzu already busy making breakfast. "Morning, Yuzu," he mumbled, seeing two letters from the university on the table where he usually sat. Opening both, he scanned the grades and smiled.

"Where's Rukia-nee?"

"Still sleeping. A Hollow woke her up last night. She wouldn't let me go take care of it so she tired herself out chasing it down. The scent of food will wake her up. I'll be back in a few minutes; I want to go get some flowers for her. If she comes down before I get back, make sure she sees her grades."

"You're being so romantic, Ichi-nii." Yuzu didn't blink when he scowled at her. She understood why he had been mean while Rukia was gone. Personally she was finding it sweet that he was happy and liked this version of her brother a lot better.

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it."

"You and your reputation. That's pretty much shot, you know," Karin added, joining them.

"Whatever." Ichigo grabbed his wallet and keys, ignoring his sisters as they proceeded to laugh at him. With any luck he could get to the florist and back before his girlfriend woke up. He wanted to place her grades' notification and the flowers by her pillow so she'd wake up to their presence.

* * *

Sendo-san smiled widely at him when he knocked on her door. Even though she wasn't ready to open, she made an exception for the orange haired young man. "Ichigo-kun, you're home for the summer. Dare I hope that you've come for more flowers for your girl?"

"Yeah, just a poesy of hydrangeas, please. We got our grades in the mail yesterday. I saw Rukia's this morning and want her to know how proud I am of her."

"A nice choice, Ichigo-kun. So, when do I get to meet her? My sister-in-law has told me that you come into her café all the time for breakfast."

"Your sister-in-law?" Ichigo frowned briefly before realization dawned. It had never occurred to him that both the florist and the café manager had had the same name because they were related. "You mean…"

"When she told me about a nice young man with wild orange hair that was devoted to his girlfriend, I just knew that it had to be you." The older woman wrapped the stems in a violet ribbon and handed it to him. "There you go."

Ichigo forked over the money, his cheeks stained with color. "Thanks. I'll, ah, bring her by after work. She'll probably want to thank you for helping me with the _hanatokoba_." He left, never seeing the indulgent smile on her face.

"I wonder how embarrassed he'll get when he finds out Kurosaki-san invited all the neighbors to watch their first date."

* * *

The house was still relatively quiet when he returned, his sisters busy eating breakfast. He could hear noises from the clinic and figured that his father was for once too busy with patients to bother his children. Ichigo climbed the stairs, hearing the shower. Rukia was in the bathroom so he took the opportunity to set the flowers and the grades on top of her pillow. She'd see them when she came back to finish dressing.

He snuck back downstairs, Kon and Chappy giving him funny looks. "Kon, I'm going to have to take you out of the lion today and carrying you with me. I've got to go to work at my old job and I can't have my body lying around like a rag doll if I have to go slay a Hollow."

"But that'll leave Chappy all alone."

"Rukia's going to have to go out on patrol at some point as she's swapped areas with the resident Shinigami while we're home on break. She'll stick Chappy in her gigai and then she can pal around with the girls."

"We are here to help in any way, boss." Chappy nodded, her ears flopping in a way that would have made Yuzu and Rukia squeal with delight had they'd seen.

"Thanks." Ichigo continued to the table, knowing he didn't have a lot of time. At least he didn't have to worry about this version of Chappy trying to break his arms. When he was finished, he put his plates in the sink and picked up Kon by his head. He dug around in the lion's mouth until he could grab the pill. "Hey, Yuzu, could you wash Kon's body while I'm gone? I just got a whiff of sake."

"Of course, Ichigo."

"Thanks." Stuffing the pill into his pocket, he was about to grab his things again when the unmistakable sound of a van door being shoved open reached his ears. "Not again…"

"Yo, Kurosaki, you're late." Ikumi Unagiya barged in, grabbing the young man by the back of his collar and pulling him out the door. His protests were loud, and his sisters came to the doorway to watch him as he was carted off by his employer.

"Should we explain to Rukia-nee that he wasn't kidnapped?" Yuzu asked, feeling the older girl's reiatsu spike upstairs.

"Nah; let Ichi-nii explain why he was carted off by an unknown woman. I'd like to see him try."

* * *

Rukia had returned to the bedroom she was sharing with Ichigo after her shower and found the small bouquet. She'd buried her nose in the blooms and sighed before opening the envelope, something she'd seen that Ichigo had already done and scanned her grades. The hydrangeas made perfect sense and she was just debating what to do to thank her thoughtful boyfriend when Ichigo's indigent shouts reached her ears.

Throwing open the window, she watched as some woman dragged him out of the house and threw him into a van before driving off. Racing down the stairs, she called out to the twins, hoping that they were all right and could provide an explanation. Karin's reiatsu was strong, showing no distress but plenty of amusement. Yuzu's was agitated but not strong enough for Rukia to make any sense out of what was going on.

"Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii's been taken again," Yuzu said.

"Yeah, some strange woman just swooped in here and kidnapped him." Karin tried to keep a straight face, not realizing that her spiritual pressure was giving her away.

"Has he now? And as strong as he is, he just let it happen?" Eyes narrowed, Rukia passed the flowers onto Yuzu. "Could you put these into water for me, Yuzu-chan? Your sister and I have to have a little discussion."

"Sure," the younger twin said.

"Karin, when you're trying to fool someone, you might want to control your reiatsu so that it doesn't give the game away. What we feel can often be detected through our spiritual pressure. Now tell me what really happened. Who was that woman?"

"That was Ichi-nii's old boss, Ikumi Unagiya. She owns a shop that does odd jobs by the same name. I'm sure you won't have any difficulty finding it." Karin paused before continuing. "How _do_ you hide what you're feeling from coming through your reiatsu?"

"By controlling your reiatsu. Separating the two is impossible, so the only real way is to suppress your spiritual pressure."

"That's going to be hard."

"Yes, it often takes years to master."

"Ichi-nii's never going to get the hang of it."

"Probably not," the older girl agreed. "I guess I have to go play the panicked girlfriend, now don't I?"

"Well, you could wait until you've had breakfast and then go to him. It would make it seem like you've had a hard time finding him to Unagiya-san. She doesn't know about the past and Shinigami. Neither she nor her son have any awareness of the spiritual world."

"Son?"

"Yeah, Unagiya is a single mother. I think that's why Ichi-nii decided to help her."

All annoyance at Ichigo's predicament fled. Even though he hadn't had any powers, he still had tried to do his best and help someone in some small way. Even now, when he really didn't need to work, he had agreed to spend most of his vacation doing the odd jobs.

"Of course, he still slacked off during high school but he was pretty messed up then so I suppose he can be excused."

"Hmm…" Rukia sat down to eat and considered the best way to go about "rescuing" her beloved Strawberry. She could play the frantic girlfriend for the boss' benefit or the injured girlfriend, using her "school girl voice" that Ichigo hated so much, or she could use her real persona and just go beat him for making her worry. She would decide after getting something into her stomach.

The girls finished breakfast in silence before Rukia stood to go "find" Ichigo. She noticed his keys and wallet, giving her the perfect excuse to pay his work place a visit. Picking up her purse, she placed Chappy's soul pill in the small pocket on the outside and tucking Ichigo's things into the bigger part, went about her duty.

Tracing his reiatsu was not hard, even at less than fifty percent he still oozed it like water. Feeling sorry for Zangetsu and Hichigo even though she had never actually met them, Rukia despaired of ever being able to teach Ichigo how to conserve his energy. Maybe that cannonball that Kukkaku had sent Ichigo for his birthday would come in handy. If she remembered Orihime's story right, they had used one of those to break through the shield into the Seireitei. It required focusing his reiatsu so it might be able to be used to help train him. Without learning control, he could never properly use kido.

Coming upon the shop, she moved quietly, hearing Ichigo complain from inside. A younger male voice popped in, intriguing her. "You stay away from my mother, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"How many times do I have to tell you, runt? I have no interest in older women. Besides, I have a girlfriend." She was approximately one hundred and fifty years old; did he not consider her older? Or was he just not interested in human females older than him?

"Yeah, right. I'd like to see this "girlfriend" of yours. I bet she only exists in your imagination." Taking that as her cue, Rukia released the hold she had on her reiatsu and knocked on the door.

* * *

Ichigo glared at Kauro, suppressing the urge to pound him into the ground. His last statement about Rukia being only in his imagination had hit a little too close to home and he didn't want to be reminded of the time that he had had to believe that she had truly been in his life and _not_ part of his imagination.

Rukia's reiatsu poured over him and he sighed in relief. Ikumi opened the door and he watched both women take the other's measure. "Hello, is Ichigo here? I'm his girlfriend and his sisters said that he'd been kidnapped."

"What's this? Ichigo, you really do have a girlfriend. Come in, come in. My name is Ikumi Unagiya. I own this shop and Ichigo worked for me when he was in high school. The slacker was kind enough to help me out while he was out on break."

Rukia smiled, bowing politely. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I've known Ichigo since we were freshman in high school. The last two years we couldn't be together but now that we're in college together, I just can't bear the thought of being without him."

Ichigo winced, her voice taking on the "innocent school girl" tone that drove him nuts. She was obviously reserving judgment about Ikumi. "I'm fine, Rukia. Ikumi-san often drags me off. The girls shouldn't have worried you."

"It's all right. I noticed that you had forgotten your wallet and keys so I thought I'd bring them to you." She handed the objects over, kissing his cheek in front of the others just to embarrass him. "Have a good day, Ichigo. Thank you for the flowers." She bowed once more to the Unaguyas and left him to his work.

"Flowers, huh?" Ikumi asked, looking at her worker. His cheeks were flushed and she didn't ever recall seeing him like that. He'd been red in anger before but never in embarrassment. "Maybe you're not such a slacker after all. Let's get to work. There's a lot to be done."

"Sure," he mumbled, stuffing his things into his pockets. Turning to look at her boy, he noticed the frown on Kauro's face. "What's your problem?"

"How'd you ever get a beautiful woman like that to date you?"

"I saved her life," he asked and picked up the list of things Ikumi wanted him to do. There was no need to tell the kid just how many times he had saved her life or why it had been necessary. His boss and her kid were blissfully ignorant of the spiritual world and he wanted it to stay that way.

"You better watch it, or I might steal her from you," Kauro went on, ignoring his mother's warning looks.

"Not even over my dead body, kid. She's mine and always will be."

* * *

A captain's meeting was just being held and the first thing on the agenda was the report Ukitake had received earlier that week from Rukia. It outlined the progress Ichigo had made and everyone in attendance stood in near silence. Yamamoto didn't let the younger Shinigami see how pleased he was and made a mental note to celebrate later.

"How is that even possible?" Hisagi asked. He hadn't had many dealings with the daiko before the war so he wasn't too aware of how easily Ichigo's powers could advance.

"Ichigo-kun is an amazing individual in terms of power. I would not be surprised if his next milestone came sooner than the last one did." Ukitake was quite proud of the brash young man but he didn't add that.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you have offered to train with the Shinigami daiko, have you not?" Yamamoto asked to clarify the situation.

"I have," the youngest taicho agreed.

"Excellent, you will escort Ichigo Kurosaki to the Seireitei and begin his training at the earliest possible opportunity."

"Yes, sir."

"Now then, I will only say this once. I am hereby declaring that the Substitute Shinigami position Ichigo Kurosaki holds is from now on to be respected and adhered to by all Shinigami. He will henceforth be paid as any foot soldier would be with the exception that his pay will be that of a captain, as befitting the hero of our world and the World of the Living. While he is not an official member of the Gotei Thirteen, he is to be considered a leader by all who go there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they chorused and were relieved when the soutaicho dismissed the meeting. As the captains filed out, Toushiro was stopped by Ukitake. The older "Shiro" placed his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Captain Ukitake?" Toushiro questioned.

"I know you have Ichigo-kun's best interests in mind. I only ask that you not listen to him if he tries to insist that he can continue training when he really can't. This is a time of peace, not war. There is no need to push himself."

"Sir, I know that you consider him one of your men. Believe me when I say will create a regimen worthy of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thank you," Ukitake said and watched the prodigy walk away. Shunsui came alongside his friend.

"You seem troubled," the other captain said.

"Somehow Toushiro-kun's reassurance did just the opposite."

"I wouldn't worry so. Hitsugaya won't do anything to hurt his friend."

"So you say."

_

* * *

_

A/N: In the Japanese language of flowers, hydrangeas (ajisai) mean pride. This information was taken from 7scions(dot)fallenash(dot)com.


	40. Tradition

_A/N: There is no doubt a large group to thank for reviews. __**Breseis25**__, __**keniamunguia13**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**darklover**__, "__**some guy**__," __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**sblack13**__, __**okami11235**__, __**hollownature**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, and __**bcsaturdai**__. And thank you to all those that put this or its author on their lists. One of the advantages of being snowed in is that there's a lot of free time to write. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Tradition_

Rukia spent most of the day patrolling, thinking about the conditions of Ichigo's old high school job. The mother and son appeared fairly normal and she couldn't say that she disapproved. By his reaction to being "kidnapped," Ichigo appeared to be exasperated but not angry at Unagiya-san's actions.

She ate lunch with the family, soaking in the normalcy of the act. Isshin had joined them, silent for once. His calm exterior concerned her because it usually meant that something was wrong. "Isshin-ojisan, is something the matter?"

"I need to speak to your brother, Rukia-chan. I have been remiss in my duties as a father in one regard and must rectify that before you and Ichigo visit the Soul Society."

"All right, you can use my phone…" Rukia frowned, watching him take it and leave the room. "I should be worried, shouldn't I?"

"Probably," Karin said. "You do know that Dad offered to show your first date with Ichi-nii to the whole neighborhood, right?"

"He _what_?"

"Karin! I thought that we weren't going to tell them! Now Ichi-nii will get mad." Yuzu looked worriedly at the petite Shinigami across from them. "Rukia-nee?"

"So that's why your dad's acting oddly. Well, odd for him."

"Yes, one of the grandmothers down the street scolded him for letting Ichi-nii think that it was all right to kiss you in public like that. Apparently public displays of affection are frowned upon."

"Well, I _did_ kiss him first. It was very forward of me, I know, but he'd been so sweet that I couldn't resist." A flush darkened Rukia's cheeks.

"According to the old lady, Ichi-nii corrupted you." Both twins shrugged as if to say that it didn't bother them. Karin finished her soda, sitting back in her chair. "I think I heard the old man mutter something about needing to talk to your brother about _omiai_. The process is a little out dated here but it's probably something that still goes on a lot in the Soul Society."

Her brother had never once suggested that she meet with a matchmaker and the clan elders hadn't brought the subject up either. "Yes, it is normal for noble families to go through a matchmaker to set up arranged marriages. You don't think that your dad is trying to do something like that, do you?"

"Well, aside from the fact that you didn't have a matchmaker, I'd say you and Ichi-nii are already well on your way to marriage. If you count all the times you and your friends hung out, and then the dates that you've had since, I guess today's way of doing things has been observed. I mean, aren't you officially at the _magkasintahan_ stage of your relationship? It makes sense that Dad would want the traditional way of getting you two together to be set up so that when you went into the Soul Society again, there wouldn't be problems."

"I suppose. We are officially boyfriend and girlfriend but Ichigo has not mentioned marriage."

"Of course he hasn't. This is all new to him too. I bet he won't say anything until he graduates from college. Knowing my brother, it'll take him that long to come to the realization that he wants to get married. Ichi-nii has always been slow in the romance department."

Yuzu looked between her twin and the older girl. "You shouldn't worry too much, Rukia-nee. I'm sure my brother loves you. You have all the time in the world, right?"

"I am only supposed to be stationed here until he gets all of his powers back. However, once he does, that does not mean that our relationship cannot continue. As an official Shinigami daiko, he is welcome in the Soul Society whenever the need arises."

Yuzu's brows furrowed in thought. "Maybe that's why Dad's bent on being traditional. If he can arrange it so that you're engaged by the time you have to go back, then Ichi-nii will have a valid excuse for visiting. Even if you had to wait until his mortal life was over, at least your clan elders couldn't marry you off before Ichi-nii comes up to scratch."

Rukia looked at the twins and sighed. They really were overthinking things. She hated tradition, something Ichigo was well aware of. Neither she nor he were ready for marriage and she didn't want to try to force their newfound relationship into a stage that it wasn't ready for. She wasn't even sure how their status as a couple was being viewed by the Soul Society. Central Forty-Six had been suspiciously quiet on the issue and she didn't want to press matters. Unfortunately, Ichigo had already agreed to abide by the traditional courting rituals of her clan while in the Soul Society and that meant going by way of _omiai_.

What matchmaker in her right mind was going to agree to present a match (albeit after the fact) between a Kuchiki noble and a brash, oftentimes rude, Kurosaki?

* * *

Isshin sat at is his desk in the clinic and listened to Byakuya spew nonsense. "Byakuya-kun, you know those two are meant to be together. Whether that happens while Ichigo is still alive or not, is anyone's guess. They'll be visiting the Soul Society soon enough and since my boy agreed to court Rukia-chan the old fashion way while there, some semblance of _omiai_ must be established beforehand. We can have Yoruichi act as the go-between if it makes you feel any better."

"It does not. The Kuchiki clan has its own matchmaker. The elders have been making noises about arranged marriages for Rukia anyway. I have kept her out of the situation."

"I would be greatly displeased to learn that she was pressured into anything, Byakuya."

"I understand, Kurosaki-taicho. It is not a situation I welcome either. What I was about to say before you interrupted, was that if we include your son's name on the list of potential suitors, then I, as clan head, can choose him as the one I think best suits my sister. This will necessitate having the usual profile nonsense submitted to the clan matchmaker, however. Have Kurosaki bring it when he arrives here."

"Of course! I'm glad that you saw my way of thinking, Byakuya-kun." The sigh on the other end of the line was full of resignation.

"Indeed." The call was ended, both parties satisfied to varying degrees.

"He's no fun now that he's clan head," Isshin said to the empty room. He got up to return the phone when it beeped, signaling an incoming message. Being as nosy as he is, the ex-captain scanned the message, and grinned maniacally. "About time Ichigo got paid for all of his hard work."

* * *

The girls flushed guiltily when he returned, leading the father to think that he'd missed out on some juicy gossip. He handed the phone over; making sure that the message was up so that Rukia would see it the moment she looked at the device. Isshin was going to ask what he'd missed until violet eyes narrowed on him in displeasure. "What did I do?" he asked in all innocence, for once not knowing what he had done wrong.

"You allowed Ichigo to get into trouble with the elders of the community. Neither of us were aware of the fact that we were not supposed to kiss in public at all." Ichigo had had enough trouble in his life because of his hair, he didn't need his behavior harped on too.

"Oh, don't worry about that. A small kiss on the cheek in front of friends and family will not go amiss. You know that the only reason Ichigo made such a display during your first date was because he got angry enough at me to forget where he was. Although, if you wanted to give him a big wet one while at home, I wouldn't mind in the least…" Isshin trailed off suggestively.

Rukia, now comfortable enough around Ichigo's family to show her true colors, felt no compunction about hitting him in the way that she did Ichigo. "You are a pervert. Ichigo would never embarrass me that way and I wouldn't do that to him either."

"Truly, Rukia-nee, don't worry about it. Ichi-nii doesn't go for big public displays anyway."

Rukia sighed, dropping the matter. Karin was right. Ichigo tended to save the kisses and hugs for when they were alone. He might kiss her temple or the top of her head but that was usually only when other guys were around. As if walking with her to class was not enough of a sign that he was her boyfriend. Or the dangerous glower he gave anyone he thought was looking at her wrong. "Fine."

"Excellent. Now my three daughters, what should we do with the rest of our day?"

"How about you go back to the clinic? I thought I heard someone call out," Rukia suggested, having heard no such thing.

"I'm sorry my precious girls, Daddy needs to go save the world!" They watched the older Kurosaki male rush away.

"Quick, let's get out of here before he realizes that he's been tricked. Ice cream, anyone? On your brother, of course."

"You took money out of his wallet again, didn't you?" Karin asked, all for leaving the house before her dad came back to bother them.

"Certainly."

"He's so clueless."

* * *

Ichigo opened his wallet to pay for his lunch and found a single bill in the fold. Groaning, he pulled out his card and used that instead. The midget had pilfered the cash that he'd had, no doubt intending to use it to buy ice cream for his sisters. It didn't seem to matter if she had money of her own; his reserves appeared to take a hit whenever she was left alone with his wallet. At least she had left the platinum card where it was. He didn't fancy having to explain to Byakuya why there was a charge of several thousand yen on the account for Chappy figurines and stationary.

"Oi, Ichigo, we don't have all day," Ikumi yelled, waiting for her worker to grab his lunch. He had the look of a man who'd just had his wallet raided. If it was by whom she thought it was, the single mother thought that she could come to like the young woman who was the orange haired young man's girlfriend.

"I'm coming," he grumbled, grabbing the lunch. He followed his boss and her son out, ignoring the glares Kauro was sending him.

Once they were back and eating, Ichigo caught on to the real reason she had gone with him to get lunch. By following him and ensuring that he came back to the office, Ikumi had effectively trapped him so that she could interrogate him about something. Probably about his relationship with Rukia.

"All right, Ichigo, spill. You never once mentioned that you had a girlfriend when you worked here before."

"Rukia wasn't my girlfriend before. We met as freshman and had almost a year together before she had to leave. I didn't see her again until just before I left for college." He hoped that she would be satisfied with the short explanation.

He should have known better.

"Right, like I'm going to believe that's the real story. I'm a mother, I can sense when a child is being evasive. Spill the whole thing."

There wasn't a chance in any of the three worlds and hell that he was going to tell her the truth but he'd explain something along the lines of what happened. "All right, I officially met Rukia Kuchiki the night my house got hit by a truck. She got injured trying to help. The next day, we met in class and eventually became friends. Somewhere along the way it was discovered that someone wanted her dead and I saved her. There was a big battle of sorts and the bad guys finally lost. She was forced to return to her brother's home which is very traditional, and I wasn't able to have contact with her for over two years."

Ikumi noticed when his hands clenched into fists but didn't comment on it. Obviously the forced separation had brought home a few hard facts about his feelings for the petite woman that he hadn't liked. Clearly he'd missed her. "Go on," she said in a voice she usually reserved for her son.

"The day before I was to leave for college, she came home. She said that she was coming to university with me. One thing led to another and now we're an official couple. I guess our friends were well aware of our feelings for each other before we were."

"I see."

"Ikumi-san, I need to apologize. I was a real jerk on occasion, skipping out on work when I shouldn't have."

The single mother sighed, having figured out the cause now that she'd met Rukia. "Apology accepted. I bet she would have kicked your ass if she'd known, wouldn't she have?"

"Actually, she prefers to abuse my head and my shins but yes, you have the right of it. I should have known that when she came back that you two would hit it off." Ichigo grimaced and finished his lunch silently.

"I do think I'm going to like this girl of yours."

"That's nice, for you. Maybe you can convince her to stop taking money out of my wallet when she has her own."

"Why should she? A boyfriend is supposed to get his girl whatever she wants."

"Che." _Great, just what I need in my life. A woman who can teach the midget more ways to torture me._

_

* * *

_

A/N: A couple of terms that you may not understand. They'll pop up again in future chapters.

_**Omiai**__- the traditional process of matchmakers and arranged marriages.  
__**Magkasintahan**__- the point in a couple's relationship where they announce to family and friends that they are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. A man will usually ask parental permission first and bring gifts to the family._  
_This information is taken from eHow(dot)com._


	41. The Soul Society

_A/N: A large number to thank once again for reviews since the last time I updated. __**Frost-EVA-04**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**hollownature**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**KurukiXV**__, __**1290r5**__, "__**some guy**__," __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**Nickstar1991**__, __**JadeKurosaki**__, __**darklover**__, __**okami11235**__, __**karling08**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, and __**Gowron**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Soul Society_

Ichigo's work day ended suspiciously in peace. There was no Hollow attack that had made him pop Kon into his mouth and go save some pour soul (alive or dead), nor was there any grating plus that needed a konso post haste. Rukia must have kept the town clear and he was proud of her efficiency. Unfortunately, he knew from past experience that all was not going to remain quiet.

As proven when he opened the door to leave and found Rukia standing on the other side. Her grin told him something was up and it probably had to do with the Soul Society. The other realm had left them alone for too long for it to be anything else. "Hey, midget. I see you took money out of my wallet again."

"Oh, hush, it's not like you can't afford it."

"Actually, I can…" he cut off when the message from the Gotei Thirteen got shoved into his face. "I'm being paid now?"

"A captain's salary. It'll take a hit from Urahara when he does his exchange but it should be more than enough each month to buy anything that you want. Or that I want. It's three times what the lowest seated officer is paid and four times what I am. Not that I have to worry about that being a Kuchiki." Smug, Rukia pulled him along, as he was still staring at her phone in incomprehension. "Between your job and this, you won't have to worry about the bills. Even your university expenses shouldn't trouble you."

"This doesn't mean I have to do paperwork, does it?"

"Not in this lifetime. Once you're an official member, you will."

"Good. Tell Ukitake-san I accept." He gave her back the phone, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't have to work Saturday so we should go visit your brother and the others. I need to train if I'm going to earn that kind of money."

"All right. I have to warn you, you're a celebrity in the Seireitei."

"Great, I probably should practice my shunpo before we go then. Thanks for the warning." They walked in silence, neither needing to say anything about their upcoming trip to the Soul Society. It was inevitable that they would have to return, that they would have to go under the scrutiny of the Gotei Thirteen and the nobility. Ichigo would not be surprised if they had to stand before Central Forty-Six because of their relationship.

"Ichigo, I'm confused about something."

"What is it? Did you forget how to open a juice box?"

"Shut up. No, I am confused by something your sisters told me about. They told me that in the Living World, Japan has a certain view of the way couples should go about dating. You know that I'm used to the _omiai_ way of marriage and courtship."

"Yeah. _Omiai_ used to be the way parents and clans did things. Now it's not used so much. Dating nowadays has a natural progression, I guess you could say. I never paid much attention to things as I was never interested, but here's what I understand. A couple who wishes to date will start out going with a group of friends. Then, eventually they'll move on to private dates, kind of like what we did in the beginning. The third step from what I've gathered is the _magkasintahan_."

"Yes, but your sisters mentioned something about there needing to be a confession before that happens." Rukia stopped walking and looked up at him. She noticed his cheeks had taken on a color similar to Renji's hair.

"Remind me to shoot my sisters later. We haven't exactly done things out of order, Rukia. I guess if you want to call going on rescue missions group dates then we did that right. We went on a supervised, semi-private date that kind of covers the second stage. And while we didn't make an 'announcement,' I'd say we did the third one in order too. I didn't figure that we needed to actually say anything to each other to make things official. I was supposed to ask for permission first from Byakuya before asking you to be my girlfriend. Although, since we have to do things the traditional way while in the Soul Society, I suppose your clan will see us as just beginning a relationship."

"We never do things the easy way, do we? And you never did _ask_ me to be your girlfriend. You just…" Ichigo's hand clamped over her mouth when they passed an older woman walking her dog.

Amethyst eyes glared at him over the top of his hand and she stomped on his foot when he didn't let go right away. "Ow, Rukia!"

"I was going to say that you just assumed. You've gotten as bad as your father with your perverted thoughts."

"Again, I didn't figure it was necessary. We've been through a lot, you know. Sometimes words just mess things up. I'm not real good at expressing myself." Ichigo sighed and moved his hand down to capture her own. "What brought all this on?"

"Your dad talked to my brother. I assume it was to establish some sort of _omiai_ connection. Then Karin told me that he offered the whole neighborhood the opportunity to watch our date. And then there was the fact that apparently one grandmother around here disapproved of the way you kissed me in public. I take it you're not supposed to do that."

"What do I care about what we're supposed to do and not supposed to do? If I had done what I was 'supposed' to do when you were on death row, you wouldn't be alive and Aizen would probably have conquered the universe."

"Then why are you so willing to go along with Nii-sama's way of doing things?" Rukia tightened her hold on his hand so he couldn't pull away.

"I just don't want him to have a reason to disapprove of our relationship. I don't think that I could go another two years without you much less the rest of my mortal life." Ichigo sighed, bringing her as close as he could. "I don't want him to have a reason to change his mind about arranging a marriage for you. He could have done that long before we met."

"He could have but no one ever offered for me that I know of." Rukia looked around, noticing that they had stopped outside the florist shop that she knew was down the street from the clinic.

"They were all fools then. Luckily for me." Ichigo opened the door to the flower shop, pulling her in after him. "Sendo-san, I've brought her as requested. Rukia, this is Sendo-san, the sister-in-law to the café manager where we eat breakfast so often. She's the one that's been supplying me with the flowers you like so much."

Rukia smiled, bowing to the older woman. "Thank you, Sendo-san. Your blooms have been so lovely."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked them. I was surprised when Ichigo-kun came in and got them."

"He's not one for small gestures of affection like flowers," Rukia admitted, watching her boyfriend's cheeks redden again. "So when he does get them for me, I cherish every bloom."

"I have my image to think of," he muttered in defense but neither female paid him any attention. "You ready, midget? I have to go beat Dad to a pulp."

"Oh, dear. You found out about the showing, didn't you?" Sendo-san asked.

"Yeah, I heard. Stupid old man…" Intent on regaining his tough guy exterior, Ichigo pulled Rukia out of the shop with barely a good-bye.

"You can be such a softy," Rukia murmured to goad him.

"Only for you," he returned.

Smiling, she stood back when they got home and watched as the Kurosaki men battled it out in the living room. Ichigo wasn't one for words but by the little things he _did_ said and the things that he did, she knew how he felt. There really hadn't been any need for a confession.

Rukia just hoped that her brother would finally accept Ichigo for the person he was behind the brash and rude young man façade.

* * *

Saturday rolled around at its usually pace. Rukia and Ichigo woke early, readying themselves to visit a place the latter hadn't seen since the war. They ate with the rest of the family, anxious to go and tend to business. The orange haired daiko had to admit that he was nervous. Not about his upcoming meeting with Byakuya but about his training. He'd never trained with Toushiro and despite knowing the young captain's fighting style, he didn't know him as a partner. Hyorinmaru was supposed to be the strongest ice and snow type Zanpakutou in existence. While he might be able to beat Sode no Shirayuki, Ichigo wasn't so certain he could gain an advantage against the dragon, especially considering his current level of power.

"Dad, Rukia and I are going to spend the day in the Soul Society. Make sure nothing happens while we're gone. Kon will be using my body so keep an eye on him. Chappy too."

"Of course, my brave son."

Putting Kon's pill in his mouth, he separated from his body much to the twins' astonishment. Karin hadn't seen him do that in years and Yuzu could just make out her brother's Shinigami form. "Let's go, Rukia."

"I was waiting for you," she fired back, already having left her gigai. She waved to the two girls, waiting until they were out of the house before opening a Senkaimon. "Remember, if you start to feel tired, it's time to quit and return to your body."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You worry too much." Rukia looked at him seriously when they passed through the gate.

"I got used to it all those years ago and never stopped."

Coming out on the outskirts of the Seireitei, Ichigo took the moment of privacy to brush her hair away from her face. "Me too, midget. You were never far from my thoughts, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that you were fine, that I didn't have to worry."

"Baka," she said affectionately. "Let's go tell Ukitake-taicho we're here and you can get your first month's pay." They flash stepped to the thirteenth squad, neither wanting to take the time to wander the streets and potentially encounter a mob attracted by the familiar reiatsu that Ichigo could never control.

Kiyone and Sentaro looked up from their paperwork, astonishment written all over their faces. They had heard that Ichigo had regained the ability to leave his body but they hadn't thought to see him so soon. "Kurosaki-san!" they chorused, ignoring Rukia's presense.

"Hey, there, is Ukitake-san free?"

"I'll go get him!" Kiyone yelled, missing the wince the war hero gave at the level of her voice.

"No, I will!" her colleague announced even louder.

"Everyone in the Seireitei is going to know that you're here by the end of our meeting." Rukia sighed, having hoped that news of his arrival could be put off until at least he had been to see her captain. Ichigo nodded in agreement, stepping out of the way while the two third seats ran from the room to go get their beloved leader.

Ukitake joined them a few minutes later, looking much better than he had the last time Ichigo had set eyes on the captain. "Ichigo-kun, this is a pleasant surprise! Come, have some tea with me."

"I'm sorry, Ukitake-san, but I have to meet with Byakuya and then train with Toushiro so I don't have time to chat, really. Rukia says I might not be able to remain in my Shinigami form all day like I want without getting tired. I'd rather not have to be carted back home because I can't stand on my own two feet."

The white haired captain smiled, understanding the young man's pride. "Certainly, but I reserve the right for another time. You are technically under my supervision."

"Yes, sir." Their meeting passed quickly, the business side being handled by one of the third seats. Rukia turned to walk out with him, intent on showing him the way to the Kuchiki mansion. "I have to make a couple of stops first, Rukia."

"Oh?" She looked at him in question, wondering what he could possibly need to do that was more important than talking with her brother.

"Yeah, part of the asking your brother for permission stage is to bring gifts."

"Ah, Nii-sama will appreciate the protocol."

"Yeah, I figured he would."

Rukia managed to show him to the shops that he wanted, wondering why he had chosen a bottle of green ink and some morning glories. She didn't get to voice her question as several girlish screams alerted them to the fact that the entire Seireitei knew that Ichigo was in the Soul Society.

"Why is it that nearly every time I come here I get chased?" Ichigo asked in an aggrieved tone while they shunpo'd away from the on-coming mob.

"Look at it this way," Rukia began as they approached her brother's estate. "At least they don't want to kill you." Safe behind the walls of the Kuchiki property, both Shinigami leaned down to catch their breath.

"That's comforting," Ichigo returned sarcastically before straightening and making sure that he hadn't lost anything on the way that he needed to give to Byakuya. Surveying the front gardens, the orange haired daiko let out a breath of appreciation. "I will admit though, it's good to be back here."

"Be polite," Rukia ordered as her brother came to them.

"Kurosaki, you and I have business to attend to. Rukia, we will call for you when it is time."

"Yes, Nii-sama." With one last warning look to her boyfriend, the petite woman left to go change.

Ichigo followed behind the noble, about to rethink his last comment. It might have been nice to be able to visit all of his friends here again but he definitely didn't miss Byakuya's attitude. "The more things change, the more they stay the same," he muttered, only to clamp his mouth shut when the captain looked over his shoulder at him.

"You have what I asked your father for?" Byakuya sat behind a low desk, his stiff posture not relaxing. He had been reluctant to grant the older Kurosaki's wishes but he wasn't a fool. If he forbade his sister from having a deeper relationship with the daiko, they would just do something foolish or illegal to be together.

"Yeah, here," he said, handing over the packet of papers he'd been given earlier that morning. "I don't quite understand this whole _omiai_ thing but if it means keeping Rukia by my side, I'll do it."

"Hn, at least you now admit your ignorance." The noble motioned to an older woman who had been sitting nearby and handed her the documentation. She looked over the pictures and reports, humming in her throat. "Our matchmaker will assess your credentials and suitability. As this is a mere formality, I will give my permission for you to court my sister."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, beginning to pull out the gifts that he'd brought.

"Kurosaki-san," the matchmaker's voice cut into their conversation.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"While I appreciate your willingness to bare all for the sake of Rukia-sama, pictures of when you were a baby were not necessary."

Ichigo stared at the woman in horror, Byakuya turning to gaze at the collection of photos with a mixture of amusement and resignation. "I'm sorry, ma'am; but my father put together the portfolio. I should have gone through it before we left home this morning."

"Your father is as much of a fool now as he ever was." The noble almost felt sorry for the younger Kurosaki.

"For once, Byakuya, we are in total agreement."


	42. Preparations

_A/N: Almost twenty to thank for reviews. __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**hollownature**__, __**OPrincess ShinigamiO**__, __**Gowron**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**karling08**__, __**1290r5**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**NightTrain12**__, __**Rukia's**__**Reflection**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**okami11235**__, __**NaN6A10v3r**__, __**ichigo's future wife**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, and __**darklover**__. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not now the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Preparations_

For once in accord, Ichigo and Byakuya drank tea in near silence as the elder Shinigami studied the gifts the younger had laid out for him. "Why do you bring me such things?"

"In modern Japan, it's tradition to bring the parents of a girl you want to ask to be your girlfriend gifts when you seek permission to make things official. Rukia and I have already started the "official" part of our dating relationship but I want to do things the right way or at least to the best of my ability.

"Your sister mentioned that you liked to draw so I thought you might like ink in the color of your favorite subject." Ichigo didn't mention when she had first told him this nor that he had laughed hysterically at the thought of the great noble Byakuya drawing a cartoon character. There were certain details best left out of the discussion if he wanted to remain in one piece.

"I see. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I got the morning glories for Hisana-san's memorial. I know their symbolism is romantic when it comes to showing that someone intends to keep a promise but I thought it might be a nice gesture to show that I intend to take care of her sister. If she was anything like Rukia, she would have appreciated it."

Byakuya set down his tea cup and picked up the delicate blooms. He stroked their soft petals, taking a moment to think. "Yes, Hisana was like Rukia in some ways. She would have liked this. I will add it to her memorial when I am done here." Grey eyes regarded deep amber somberly. "You have matured in your years away, Kurosaki."

"I hope so. Going through a war will do that to a person." Uncomfortable with the way the discussion was headed, Ichigo stopped talking, remembering the older woman in the room. She had finished looking through his file and sat quietly while they talked. "So, do I pass muster?"

"As I said, this is a mere formality. I will send for Rukia and then we will discuss the terms of your courtship." They waited in near silence for the Kuchiki princess to appear. Several minutes went by and just when Ichigo got to the point of wondering what was taking her so long, a maid announced her arrival.

The daiko stood, something Byakuya wasn't expecting, and stared at Rukia as she came into the room. He had seen her in kimonos before but none that suited her as the pale lavender did. The equally pale pink obi contrasted nicely with the formal attire and Ichigo barely refrained from whistling. Her hair had been put up much like it had for their first date and he silently admitted that she looked every inch the princess.

"Nii-sama, Hana-obaasama, Ichigo," she greeted, bowing. She took her place next to her brother, across from her boyfriend and waited for her brother to speak.

"Now that we are all here. Kurosaki has given me sufficient proof of his maturity and his acceptability. Hana-sama has found nothing wrong with his suitability." Neither male brought up the baby pictures.

"Thank you," Rukia said quietly.

"Indeed. Therefore, you will be allowed to court in the traditional manner. You are to go nowhere alone. A maid will accompany you on any outings that you may engage in while here. You are to attend no less than ten group gatherings, whether it is with your friends or a function that I deem necessary for you to attend as a couple. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Nii-sama," she accepted, waiting for Ichigo to agree. A long suffering sigh came from the other side of the table before the reluctant answer came.

"As you wish," the nineteen year old grated out. It was getting harder to be agreeable.

"After you have done this for a period of three months, we will discuss anything more serious." Byakuya gave them a meaningful look and rose, indicating that the meeting was over. Ichigo did the same, not wanting to be at a disadvantage. He came forward, his hand outstretched. The noble ignored it, and watched as Ichigo moved it over to help Rukia stand. The daiko did the same for Hana-sama, earning a smile of appreciation.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san. I will retain your portfolio, but you are more than welcome to take back the baby pictures."

"Thanks, I'll do that," Ichigo replied, about to take the photographs from the elder woman. Rukia snatched them up, intent on seeing what he had looked like as an infant.

"Oh, weren't you adorable? Look at that smile. Why don't you ever smile like that anymore? And you were such a 'mama's boy,' weren't you?" Rukia looked them over, brushing the tip of her finger over the face of a happy, smiling, and _laughing_ baby Ichigo. His hair had never changed color, always the shocking orange that he had now. Even then it had stood up in soft spikes, defying any attempt to tame it.

The elder clan members watched the delight and longing fill Rukia's face. Byakuya sighed while Hana-sama laughed silently. The clan elders had been making noises about wanting her to find a suitable husband for the princess but she didn't think that she had to look further than the young man standing nearby looking like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. This Shinigami daiko, the Hero of Soul Society, was definitely a good match. From everything that she had read and seen, he was a most suitable partner.

"Rukia, you can look at them later, okay? Just put them in an envelope and don't show them to anyone. I'd take them with me but I don't think that my shihakusho is going to make it through the day in one piece."

The petite Shinigami took one last look at the pictures before sighing. "All right. I'll be with my division when you're ready to return home." She watched Ichigo take his leave before doing so herself.

Hana had been the clan matchmaker for centuries. Some matches had turned into ones of mutual affection, others had been the cold aristocratic marriages that the commoners so despised. "Those two have an excellent chance of making things work, Byakuya-sama."

"Is that your expert opinion?"

"No, my expert opinion is to get them married as soon as possible. I recognized that look in your sister's eyes. She liked the thought of having a baby with that young man." Hana didn't wait to hear a response from the clan head. She left before he could recover from shock.

"Over my dead body," Byakuya uttered when he could finally speak. _There is no way my little sister is going to have a baby with that orange haired fool._ The thought of Isshin Kurosaki's blood contaminating the Kuchiki clan was unacceptable.

* * *

Ichigo cautiously made his way to the tenth division, sure that the news of his arrival had made the rounds by the time he was done with Byakuya. The whole Gotei Thirteen was either plotting ways to get him to fight or celebrating. Hopefully those two options would keep them occupied long enough to get him and Toushiro away safely so that they could practice in peace.

The squad headquarters was alive with activity and he slipped up to the offices without trouble. Most the Shinigami hanging around seemed to have been new recruits who didn't know him by sight. Tapping on the door, he slid the shoji open when Matsumoto's voice sang out a welcome.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, getting up from the sofa and going to him. "You're back! Taicho, Ichigo's here!"

"I see that, Matsumoto," Toushiro grumbled. "He and I have training to do. Do your paperwork while I'm gone." The white haired captain grabbed his Zanpakutou and motioned for the daiko to follow him. He had sensed the familiar reiatsu and wondered how far they would get before fan girls descended.

The young captain got his answer when they passed the mess hall and a fairly new recruit cried out that, "That's Ichigo Kurosaki!" Toushiro glanced at Ichigo, both filled with dread.

"Got any ideas?" he asked as they flash stepped away from the growing mass of over-excited fans.

"Follow me." While reluctant to share the secret training ground, Ichigo figured it was better than both of them getting mobbed by a group of people. He strained his body to make it to the little hideaway underneath the old execution grounds before they caught up. Toushiro easily kept pace, having the same skill that he did.

They arrived within moments, the screaming crowd long since out distanced. Panting, Ichigo sat propped up on the nearest rock. Toushiro looked at him, wondering if training at the moment was really such a good idea. "When did you recover your ability to transform? The last I knew you could barely manage to sense your own friends' reiatsus."

"It was the morning after the party. That reminds me, you owe us a TV. Apparently, Hyorinmaru cracked it into little pieces. Anyway, I was so relaxed, I was able to slip into my inner world easily. It was there that I learned how to release Zangetsu. When that happened, I regain a lot of reiatsu."

"I see. I heard rumors about this place but I never was convinced it was real." The "younger" man ignored the comment about the TV. Toushiro looked around, noticing the rocks and how the deep gouges in the landscape indicated that many battles had taken place in the cavernous interior.

"It really belongs to Yuroichi-san and Urahara. I learned bankai here. It's not my place to show so I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. There is one advantage to training here. The hot spring over there can help heal wounds and restore energy. We can work hard and go longer than Rukia thinks I can handle."

Toushiro looked over at the steam rising at one end of the cave. "Is that so?" he asked pensively. One side of his mouth curving up in anticipation, the young taicho pulled Hyroinmaru from his sheath. "Then draw, Kurosaki, and prepare yourself."


	43. Retraining

_A/N: More people to thank. __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**okami11235**__, __**blackbubbledancer**__, __**darklover**__, __**karling08**__, __**Daishita Tichou**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, and __**Yami-no-Tamashii**__. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists. This is coming out a little late but at least its way earlier than the last one._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Retraining_

Ichigo had had a lot of different mentors in his time as a Shinigami daiko. Rukia had taught him what it meant to be a Shinigami, Urahara had given him fighting experience, Zangetsu and Yoruichi had taught him bankai and the final form of that state while Hichigo had forced him to learn how to control his Hollow powers. At the moment though, he had to admit that none of them were quite like Toushiro.

The tenth division captain had started him off with just a "friendly" duel without releasing his sword. Supposedly to test how much practice he had done with Ishida. He'd heard from Ukitake about his practice and had even tried to get Ichigo to perform the basic kidos he'd done when Byakuya had come to the real world to lambaste him for kissing Rukia so passionately in public.

There was a giant crater near the hot spring as a result.

Now they were working with shikai, and almost the entire area that they were training in was now covered in ice. Ichigo had been made to not only relearn his Getsuga Tensho but to re-hone his shunpo as well. "What's the matter, Kurosaki? You seem to be losing your momentum."

"Hey, I only recovered my abilities a little while ago. And it isn't like I have to save somebody from death row." Ichigo slid backwards, his sandals kicking up dust.

"Is that what motivates you, then?"

"Didn't you hear what Zangetsu's release is? Protect and defend. That's the whole reason I became a Shinigami in the first place."

"Well, if it's defending someone's life that gets you going…" Toushiro sent another ice dragon his way, preparing a kido to tie him up. He watched as Zangetsu was able to slice through the column of ice and Ichigo bent over panting. The young captain had bound him once before when the Seireitei had been attacked by those Hollow twins.

"Toushiro! This is just training!" Ichigo yelled from his position trapped against a rock. "Let me down!"

"You should be able to get out of that no problem. Your reiatsu is sufficiently high enough for you to break the spell."

"My spiritual pressure sure, but I'm flagging here, Toushiro. We've been at this for a few hours and I hate to say this but you've put me through the wringer."

Toushiro only understood about only half of what the daiko meant but he got the gist. The great Ichigo Kurosaki was tired. "You really are only at about half strength."

"Yes, disappointing, isn't it? The only upside to this whole thing is that Kenpachi will leave me alone until I'm completely recovered."

"Hn, it's a miracle you even got your powers back. From what I understand, it's rare for a Shinigami to recover after they've used that "Final Form" or whatever it's called."

"The Final Getsuga Tensho is its proper name for Zangetsu. I just call it the Final Release, although that's really bankai. Mugetsu isn't something I ever want to use again." Ichigo sat down and removed his tattered clothing to slip into the hot spring. Once in the healing water, he ducked under to rinse off the dirt and fatigue. He sat back against the rocks to talk to the other young man as Toushiro perched on a nearby outcropping.

"We were all affected by the war in some way, Kurosaki."

"Mm, you've trained to perfect your bankai, right? To protect your childhood friend."

"If I'd been better, I never would have stabbed her. I never want Momo to look at me like that again."

"It's not your fault, Toushiro. He probably had you under his illusion from the moment he met you. The bastard would have known that had he left you alone, you would have figured things out and exposed his treachery long before I came into the picture." Ichigo felt his energy come back and gave himself a few more minutes of bliss.

"Kurosaki, those years that you were without power, did you ever regret?"

"Saving everyone? No, not once. Being without Rukia? Every damn day." Rising from the hot spring, Ichigo dressed and sat across from the "younger" Shinigami. "Why do you ask?"

"You trained so hard and everything seemed to come to you so easily."

"Yeah, well, I guess since I was technically half Shinigami to begin with, it made being one second nature almost. I was desperate each time I leveled up. I needed to gain my own powers to come here to save Rukia and then I needed to achieve bankai to succeed. When my Hollow started taking over and I nearly got three of my friends killed, I needed to conquer that as well just to survive and keep them safe. Same thing with the Mugetsu. I couldn't let Aizen win."

Toushiro studied him, his brow furrowed in thought. "How have you survived all your transformations though? In Hueco Mundo you completely Hollowfied and yet you reverted to being a Vizard without too much trouble. In Hell you had another form altogether."

"Those are some memories I'd rather forget." Sighing, Ichigo got up to clap Toushiro on the shoulder. "I don't know why things turned out the way they did. I'll always be a Shinigami in my heart, no matter what else I may be or how my powers manifest. If you ever need my help again, you have only to ask. That's what friends are for."

"You'd break the rules for your friends without a second thought," Toushiro muttered.

"Every time," Ichigo returned, right before his stomach growled. "Man, I'm starved. Do you think it's safe to go get something to eat?"

Toushiro, still lost in thought, jerked at Ichigo's stomach's second protest. "Probably not but we'd better eat if you're going to make it through my second phase of training."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Reiatsu control. Yours stinks, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Many have tried, none have succeeded. Even that cannonball Kukaku gave me hasn't helped me very much."

"Hn, I had the same problem as you did before I became a Shinigami. My reiatsu was so out of control that it was killing my grandmother. If Matsumoto hadn't found me, she'd have died."

They walked to the entrance of the cave, and stood staring out over the Seireitei. "That sucks." Ichigo noticed his friend's hunched shoulders. "Yours manifested as ice, didn't it?"

"Yes. I can't explain why yours did nothing but manifest powers in your friends. In theory, it should have crushed anyone with spiritual pressure lower than yours."

Chuckling, Ichigo stretched. "I guess it's just another mystery."

"Mystery or not, it just goes to show that you are not a normal Shinigami."

"This is true but then again, Isshin Kurosaki is my father. Who would be normal with that man for a parent?"

Toushiro, having only met the man briefly had no answer to that.

* * *

Rukia thanked the shopkeeper with a deep bow and made her way out of the small restaurant. She knew where Ichigo had gone when the tenth division had been overrun by fan girls and others wanting to get a look or introduction to the orange haired hero. The underground training space beneath the old execution grounds was the only logical place for him to hide out in and train without his spiritual pressure broadcasting his location to the entire Gotei Thirteen.

Since Captain Hitsugaya was no more tolerate of screaming, obsessed fans than Ichigo was, Rukia figured the two would have made the choice quickly and fled as if their lives depended upon it. Since she was partly responsible for the trouble that her boyfriend would soon find himself in, she figured that the least she could do was bring Ichigo and the captain lunch so that they didn't have to leave their hideout.

Approaching the cave, she was not surprised to find the two standing at the mouth and looking out over the Court of Pure Souls. Reluctance was etched in both young faces and she felt sorry for them. Although, once Ichigo found out exactly what had happened to the pictures he'd entrusted to her, that would change.

"Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, I brought lunch."

"I take it there are still mobs of people looking for me," Ichigo said, accepting the bentos she'd had prepared. He knew that there was no way that she would have cooked the large amounts the containers contained. They hadn't heard any alarm indicating that a fire had broken out in any of the barracks' mess halls.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Rukia flushed, her violet eyes straying to the shorter man. "I have a confession of sorts, Ichigo."

"What happened?" Ichigo knew that guilty look when he saw it.

"Well, I was doing as you asked and putting the pictures you gave me in an envelope when Third Seat Kotetsu came in. I wasn't able to hide them all in time."

"Oh, well, I guess it won't be too bad, if she's the only one who saw them." Discomforted as he was by the thought, Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hand to show that he wasn't mad at her.

Toushiro snorted, not bothering to hide his disbelief. "Third Seat Kotetsu will have every member of the SWA looking at those in no time."

"Yes, well, you see…" Rukia trailed off.

Both men froze. "Rukia…" Ichigo began to dread what was coming next.

"She called a meeting…"

"Tell me the whole SWA hasn't seen my baby pictures."

"Well…"

Toushiro, as much as he didn't want to know about the antics of the group of women, was finding the conversation entertaining. "Let me guess. Matsumoto took them and rushed them to Hisagi so that he could print them in that rag he calls a magazine."

"That's about the size of it," she answered. Looking up at her boyfriend, she found Ichigo groaning, his head in his hands.

Glancing sideways at the taller Shinigami, Toushiro grinned. "You thought that you had problems before with fan girls. Just wait until everyone gets a look at those."

"You think this is funny," Ichigo accused. "Do you have any idea how _embarrassing_ those photos are?"

For once not on the receiving end of Matsumoto's mischief, the white haired adolescent laughed out loud. "Funny? It's hysterical."

"I'm doomed."

Rukia clutched at his sleeve and kissed his cheek in apology. "Would it help if I said that you're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have?"

"No, not at all."

Toushiro just continued to laugh.


	44. Fan girls and Dignity

_A/N: Wow, I had a lot of reviews last time. __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**hitstugayatoushiro1220**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**nana6906**__, __**Sky Dragon155**__, __**Rukia Kurosakii**__, __**sblack13**__, __**okami11235**__, __**MaN6A10v3r**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**darlover**__, __**AsoenixKristian**__, __**KurukiXV**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, "__**Jeagerjacquezfan101**__," __**falconrukichi**__, __**digzzz**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, and __**Kiss of Imortality**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. I know I didn't get out a chapter yesterday and you'll say this one is short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Someone pointed out how mean I've been to poor Ichigo so I hope this gives him back a little bit of his pride._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Fan Girls and Dignity_

Ichigo was relatively sure that he wasn't going to make it back home without a lot of hassle. After working another three hours under Toushiro's "guidance" trying to control his reiatsu, the Shinigami daiko had met up with Rukia at her barracks, the tenth division captain acting as a chaperone. When the shorter young man asked just why _he_ had to be the one to keep an eye on them, Ichigo had bluntly stated that after the horrendous training, the ice dragon owed him.

"This is ridiculous," Toushiro complained for the fifth time as they crept their way to the ninth division. He was not used to sneaking around the Seireitei.

"I agree but how else am I going to get to Hisagi-san and get my pictures back without a horde of screaming fan girls? Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, making it a mass of tangled orange locks.

"As a matter of fact, I do. When no one of greater notoriety is around, the female population tends to set their sights on someone they deem "cute," "adorable," or "fascinating." Toushiro slid his teal gaze to the only female in their trio. He noticed that she had flushed guiltily. "Between the SWA's publications and the _Seireitei Communications_, I am frequently hounded by fan girls myself."

"You are of interest to the new recruits, Hitsugaya-taicho. Many have heard of your accomplishments but most don't really believe it until they see you for themselves." Rukia paused, looking around the corner of an alley way.

"Be that as it may, I find it inconvenient when I have to barricade myself in my office or barracks because of your group's silly machinations."

"Is that the first step in dealing with fan girls?" Ichigo ask out of curiosity. He sighed in relief as Hisagi's office came into sight.

"No," Toushiro said irritably. "Hiding is not the first thing you have to know. The first thing one must be able to do is run." A group of young women stood blocking the entrance.

_"There he is, see I told you he was around here!"_

_"Isn't he handsome? I hear he's still really alive!"_

_"What I wouldn't give for him to ask me out!"_

Ichigo cringed, taking a step back in preparation for bolting. "Rukia, I'm going to go on ahead. You deal with these," he paused, waving a hand to indicate the mob that was closing in. "Women," he finished.

"Chicken," she returned, all of her previous contriteness gone.

"That's another thing a man has to understand," Toushiro said, willing to flee before they spotted him behind Ichigo. "He has to know when to leave the field to those more experience with dispersing crowds."

Rukia watched as the two left, sighing as the group of females pouted in disappointment. "I'm sorry ladies, but Ichigo Kurosaki is taken."

"But he's just come back after being without his powers." A young woman in the Academy uniform pointed at the article Hisagi's magazine had printed the previous week.

She narrowed her eyes, the thought of Ichigo's relationship status having not been clearly stated annoying her. In her best Kuchiki voice, Rukia stated, "He has a girlfriend."

"Who?"

_Did none of them know about his great rescue?_ Glaring at the crowd, Rukia smiled meaningfully. "Me." Leaving many gasping, she walked regaling through the crowd, the girls and young women parting to let her in.

Her smile turning thin, Rukia strode through the halls, disregarding those that tried to speak to her. Lessons in how to deal with fan girls be damned. There was only one way to make them leave a guy alone: have an announcement made that he had a girlfriend. Preferably by said girlfriend. That she could freeze them all without a second thought helped.

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of Hisagi's desk, both the captain and Matsumoto looking like they'd been caught in the act. "My pictures, if you please."

"Oh, but Ichigo…" Rangiku pouted, only noticing her own commanding officer after he cleared his throat. "Hello, Taicho."

"Matsumoto, give him the photos." Although Toshiro had laughed at Ichigo's predicament, he was sympathetic. Many times he'd ended up on the losing end of his lieutenant's mischief.

"I am afraid that they're already being printed." Hisagi look apologetic. The daiko's eyes burned with indignation and fury.

"Is that so? And just where is that being done?" Ichigo's power began to swirl; despite the long training day, it didn't seem to have diminished.

Toushiro, amazed that he still had so much energy, stood back and waited to see what would happen. "I'd give them back," he advised.

Wordlessly the captain of the ninth pointed to the doorway to their left and watched as Ichigo walked through the door as one of the ninth's lower seats came back with the pictures. Zangetsu transformed without being released, the Zanpakutou apparently in complete accord with his wielder.

The group gathered in the doorway, Rukia joining them in time to see Ichigo perform the same stunt he'd done the moment he'd destroyed the Sōkyoku stand. The printing press exploded in a shower of metal pieces, the pressure blowing out the nearest wall. The daiko turned, an arrogant and pleased grin on his face. "I'll be taking those," he said, snatching the envelope with the pictures inside from the dumbstruck officer.

"Ichigo!" Rukia scolded right before Zangetsu shrunk and her boyfriend fell to his knees in exhaustion. "I hope you're satisfied. This will probably come out of your pay next month."

"Eh, it was worth it," he said right before passing out. His tough guy image had been preserved and the Gotei understood that he was still not one to be trifled with.

"Idiot," Rukia murmured, looking at Renji who had come at the explosion. He and several others had gathered in the now gaping hole in the wall. "Help me get him home."

"Baby pictures?" the redhead asked, opening the envelope Ichigo had dropped when he passed out. Snickering, he put the blackmail-worthy photo he'd looked at back when Rukia snarled. Giving over the evidence, Renji hefted the daiko onto his back and followed the raven haired Shinigami to the main Senkaimon.

"I should warn you," Rukia said as the gate opened and three Hell Butterflies came out. "If you tease him about them, he'll probably regain bankai just to kick your backside."

"Yeah, but it'd be worth it," her old friend chuckled.

"That's what he said right before he passed out."

* * *

Ichigo woke up an hour later, his head pounding but a sense of pride filling his chest. He'd been returned to his body at some point and was in his old room with the lights off. A chuckle from in front of his closet had him sitting up. Renji didn't bother to hide the laughter now that his orange haired friend was awake. "What has you laughing like an insane baboon?"

"Nothing much. Just these cute, adorable baby pictures." Renji waved the pictures in front of Ichigo's face while his friend turned red with rage.

"Give me those!" Ichigo growled, grabbing the pictures and tossing them onto the bookcase. Renji leaned back on Rukia's bed, too intent on laughing to notice the murderous intent in amber eyes. Ichigo opened his window and grabbed the redhead by the collar. "Let me introduce to you my favorite method of kicking Dad out of my room."

"What? Now wait a minute, Ichigo…" Renji let out a strangled yell as he sailed out of the window.

"Bankai will have to wait." Grinning maliciously, Ichigo made his way downstairs. He didn't need bankai to deal with his dad. "Hey, old man! I have a bone to pick with you!"


	45. Family

_A/N: A group to thank for reviews. __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**1290r5**__, __**okami11235**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**Eradona**__, __**darklover**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**amimegamemaster6**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**mrsbieber**__, __**digzzz**__, __**bcsaturdai**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Family_

Two friends sat around a low table drinking tea and looking over a list. One had a bandaged cut on his head thanks to his son and the other was making no show of acting sympathetic. Between them was a list, simply entitled "Requirements." Its purpose was known only by those present and had been marked on more than once.

"He got you good this time, didn't he?" Urahara asked, his grin nearly splitting his face.

Isshin gently prodded the bandage, mindful of the small scratches all over his face. When Ichigo had woken up from his nap, he'd not only thrown Renji out the window for teasing him about his baby pictures, he'd also beaten his own father before doing the same. Their house had had to have two windows replaced that morning, not one. Unfortunately for the doctor-cum-ex-Shinigami captain, that had meant landing in the rose bush Yuzu had planted the year before.

"Just what I would expect from my son." After a slight show of fatherly pride, the dark haired man turned his attention to the list. "This is important, Kisuke. There is only a handful that I have entrusted the truth to."

"Well then, let us review. Ichigo completed his shikai training in five days. Granted that was under duress but I have no doubt that he could have done it in the same amount of time had he been a student at the Academy. Bankai took less than three thanks to Aizen's meddling. He took a month to control his Hollow but succeeded splendidly from what Shinji told me. He was even able to break away from a complete Hollowifcation during that time and during his fight with the fourth Espada." The two men checked off the items on the list, ignoring Yoruichi when she came in.

The Flash Goddess sat down, pouring herself a cup of tea since the other two had seen fit to pretend like she wasn't there. Glancing over at the list, she hummed in her throat. "You can't forget that he became an expert in flash stepping in a matter of days either. His swordsmanship is impressive, even if he has forgotten some things. Ichigo's instincts have never disappeared, despite his forced inactivity. All of his training took place in a matter of months. There are very few who could have learned so much, even in a time of war."

"True," Isshin murmured. "Do you think that Aizen would have arranged things so that Rukia-chan met Ichigo when they did if he'd known what all this meant?"

"She was the catalyst, after all. I doubt that he would have been as unconcerned as he was, if he had." The three friends sat quietly for a few moments before Yoruichi spoke.

"He demonstrated an aptitude for kido while his reiatsu was low. I heard from Ukitake that Captain Hitsugaya says that he's no longer able to channel the power through his sword or through normal means. I take it that there's a large hole near the rejuvenating hot spring in the old training grounds now."

"My poor cave!" Urahara lamented briefly.

"There's always something that is lacking," Isshin mused. "Shinigami with uncontrollable reiatsu often find it difficult to learn kido. We must really work on his control."

The other two nodded and Yoruichi picked up the list to look at it once more. "Isshin, what does getting his girlfriend pregnant have to do with meeting the rest of these requirements?" she asked, a threat in her voice.

"Nothing, that's just my fondest wish," the bearded man said sighing. Urahara laughed quietly. "He's a man now, you know."

"So I've heard. I also know that whatever plan you cooked up is doomed to fail."

"But I gave them…"

"Ichigo's probably well aware of the compromised box of protection you gave him the day he moved in. There's no doubt in my mind that he purchased his own before taking his relationship with the Kuchiki princess to the next level."

"What is the world coming to when a son cannot trust his own father?" Fake tears gathered in Isshin eyes, earning a glare from the Shihoin princess.

"Perverts," Yoruichi accused the two men beside her. ""Of course he doesn't trust you. You just admitted to trying to make them parents far sooner than they are ready for."

"Masaki…"

"Masaki would skin you alive," Yoruichi said, feeling not an ounce of guilt for bringing the deceased woman into the discussion. "Let them enjoy this time. Eventually Rukia is going to have to return to the Soul Society and their relationship is going to be hard to maintain. The last thing they need is a baby adding to their difficulty." She stared the two men down until they hung their heads in supplication.

"Yes, ma'am…" they chorused and that was the end of the matter.

* * *

Ichigo flopped down onto his bed and sighed in exhaustion. He'd had yesterday off as well and had spent the time once again in the Soul Society training. Toushiro was a hard task master and he felt a brief moment of sympathy for Rangiku. Until he remembered that she had brought his baby pictures to Hisagi to be printed.

"Ichigo, Unagiya-san called and said that she had only a few things for you to do tomorrow."

"That's good," he mumbled, half asleep. Rukia sat on the edge of his bed and patted his shoulder.

"If you get done in time, can we spend the afternoon at the beach? I've missed that."

"Sure…" he agreed absently.

"Thank you! I'll be taking Nii-sama's card and buying a new bathing suit. I'm sure Yuzu's doesn't fit anymore." Rukia smirked when no answer was forth coming and took his wallet from his back pocket easily. The card slid effortlessly out of its slot and she left her boyfriend to sleep off his fatigue. At least he had made it back home on his own two feet.

Downstairs the twins looked up inquiringly at their brother's girlfriend as she skipped happily down the stairs. "Rukia-nee?" the younger questioned, her attention shifting from the cookbook that she had out to the Shinigami.

"I'm going to shop for a new bathing suit. I'll be back in time for dinner, unless you two would like to come with me. Then we can leave your brother and father to find their own meals."

As budding teenage girls, it didn't take them any thought at all to accept the offer. "Is Ichi-nii paying?" Yuzu asked, writing her male relatives a brief note, just out of courtesy.

"No, even better. This shopping spree is courtesy of Nii-sama," the older girl replied, holding up the debit card before slipping it into her own wallet.

None of them gave any thought to the fact that it would be Ichigo who had to explain the expenses to Byakuya.

* * *

The orange haired daiko found his father weeping an hour later when he rose from his nap. As much as he hated the fact that the training was making him crash like a little kid, Ichigo was grateful no one teased him for not being able to wield his sword with the efficiency that he used to. Even his father had left off on commenting about how slow it seemed to be taking him to get back into fighting form. Sure, he could exterminate the everyday Hollows that cropped up but anything of a higher grade would definitely cause him some difficulty.

"Oi, old man, what's the matter now?"

"My beloved daughters have left us to fend for ourselves, Ichigo." Isshin showed him the note left for them.

_"Dad, Rukia-nee took Karin and me shopping for new bathing suits. We'll eat while out. Don't worry; we'll be back before dark."_

Pulling out his wallet, Ichigo was almost afraid of which card he'd find gone. When he saw that it was Byakuya's, he groaned. "So," he started. "What kind of take out do you want?"

Isshin didn't answer him, merely continued to lament that his daughters were growing up and had "abandoned" him.

Rukia and the girls returned to find their loving boyfriend and brother sprawled out on the couch, watching the TV. She put the bags they'd accumulated on the nearest chair and went to greet him. Touching his shoulder, she wasn't surprised when all she heard was the soft sounds of his even breathing as he slept. The petite Shinigami picked up the throw nearby and draped it over his long frame. Dropping a kiss onto his soft spikes, Rukia took her purchases upstairs.

* * *

The next afternoon found the whole family at the ocean. The twins were chasing each other at the edge of the water while Isshin spread out the blanket and basket of food Yuzu had packed earlier that day. Rukia and Ichigo sat a few feet away, watching the twins to ensure their safety. She was settled between his bent legs, using his chest as a back rest. His arms crossed in front of her bare mid-drift, his large, callused hands clasped to hold her close.

"Thank you for bringing me, Ichigo."

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling wryly. When she had reminded him that morning of his promise, he had had to think a minute to remember exactly what he had told her that he'd do. When he'd recalled that it was as he was falling asleep, he made a mental note not to agree to anything while he was exhausted. If Rukia figured out that she could get just about anything while he was only partially awake, she'd use the information ruthlessly. "I thought that you wanted it to be just the two of us, though."

Turning her head so that she could kiss his jaw, she sighed. "I did, but they were so excited at the thought of coming that I just didn't have the heart to tell them no." Snuggling into his embrace, Rukia turned her attention back to the girls. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed looking at your baby pictures. The girls showed me the family photo album. Did you know that your father even put some of me in there?"

A light flush dusted his cheeks. "Yeah, I know. I asked our friends for pictures after you were gone. I was afraid that because I no longer had any spiritual powers I would eventually forget you. Just like our high school classmates did after the first time you left. It turned out that while they didn't have many; my dad had taken some without us knowing."

"It means a lot to me, Ichigo. I feel like a part of something." It was a feeling that she hadn't had since her days in the Rukongai with Renji and their friends that had died.

Kissing her shoulder where the strap of her suit met her collar bone, Ichigo tightened his arms around her. "You are a part of something. It's called family, Rukia. You had that once with your friends in Inuzuri and you're learning about it with Byakuya but you have always had it here with our nakama, my sisters, father, and me." He thought back to the time that she had been taken from him back to the Soul Society for execution. Ichigo had always wanted her to understand that she did have a place here in the real world.

"Family… It's been so long since…"

"You've always belonged here, Rukia. I know I gave you a hard time when we first met but I was a punk."

"You're still a punk," she teased.

"A little," he agreed, giving her one of his knowing smirks. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

"No, I wouldn't." They would have kissed then if Karin hadn't thrown a bucket of water over the top of the young couple.

Rukia shrieked, laughter bubbling as she jumped out of her boyfriend's arms to chase the younger dark haired girl to get even. Ichigo watched her go, leaning back on his arms to take in the sight of his midget chasing his sisters. He didn't care that Karin had gotten them both wet. That they were having fun and Rukia was once again finding out what it meant to be a part of a loving family was the only thing that mattered to him.

"Someday, midget, maybe we'll add to this crazy, irrational, _odd_ family," he whispered before Yuzu dragged him off to participate in the fun.

The Shinigami daiko was pretty sure that his mother would approve.


	46. Obligations

_A/N: I have a score of people to thank for reviews. __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**teshichan**__, __**digzzz**__, __**novicestar**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**darklover**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**Assault**__**Godzilla**__, __**sinfullwish**__, __**Yami-no-Tamashii**__, __**karling08**__, and __**okami11235**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. This is some nice fluff and short but hopefully the story will advance in a productive way the next chapter. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Obligations_

Out of all the complications that their relationship came with (or would come with), Ichigo had to admit that their present situation was the one that he hated the most. At present they were standing in front of the gates to some noble's estate, waiting to be let in. Byakuya had "required" their presence at three such functions so far that week despite Ichigo's job and training. Personally the daiko thought that Rukia's brother was just trying to throw his weight around.

"I hate being without Zangetsu." The absence of the sword grated on his nerves. Ichigo didn't think that he'd ever been in the Soul Society without his Zanpakutou within easy reach.

"You'll survive," Rukia said unsympathetically. "At least you can maintain your shikai form again."

"Yeah, that's something at least." Both Zangetsu and he preferred it that way.

The guards looked at them haughtily before glancing at the maid that they'd had to take with them. "Name?" one demanded, clearly believing that they were not eligible to be passing the grand portals of their employer's estate.

"Lady Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki-san," the maid announced, obviously not liking the tone that had been directed at her mistress.

"My brother is expecting us," Rukia added, in case the guards thought that they were coming of their own volition. Despite the remarks that she'd been making to Ichigo all evening, she really didn't want to be there either.

"This way, my lady." They were allowed in and directed towards the large garden party going on. Ichigo escorted both females in, ignoring the maid's protest that she stay a few steps behind them. If something happened, he couldn't protect her that way.

Rukia noticed his instinctive measures to protect and simply shook her head at the maid. There was no reasoning with her boyfriend when he got like that. She searched the crowd for her brother, probing with her senses for his reiatsu. The elder Kuchiki stood out in the far corner, talking to an elder of the clan that was hosting the get-together. Grey eyes met violet and he motioned that they should come over.

"Nii-sama wants us to join him." The young man at her side merely grunted an agreement and maneuvered them through the throng. Upon reaching her elder brother, Rukia bowed, subtly digging an elbow into Ichigo's side so that he would do the same.

"I see that you made it. I take it there were no problems?" Byakuya asked the question of the maid, his steel eyes boring into hers.

"No, Kuchiki-sama." The maid bowed again, moving off to let them have privacy. Her presence was only required when her young lady was not with her brother.

"We made it all right. The guards were rude but we managed." Ichigo glanced down briefly at Rukia, letting Byakuya know exactly what he meant. The Kuchiki lord turned his head sideways to the clan elder he had been talking to before their arrival, showing his displeasure.

"I am sure that they just didn't recognize Rukia-sama. She's looking especially lovely tonight." The elder gave a smile meant to placate the two men glaring at him. He'd heard tales about the orange haired war hero but had never actually seen him. Rumors had spread throughout the Seireitei though about his devotion to the Kuchiki princess. And while he didn't possess nearly enough spiritual pressure to become a Shinigami, even he could tell that the young man would one day be a captain. The reiatsu pouring off Ichigo was astounding, especially given the fact that he had lost his powers completely after bringing down Aizen.

"Che," Ichigo scoffed. Even if the guards hadn't recognized Rukia, they should have known who _he_ was. There wasn't another Shinigami or noble with the same spiky orange hair in the Seireitei. He was sure that his picture had been bandied about enough over the years that everyone knew who he was.

"It's not your fault, Elder," Rukia soothed, for once disgruntled with both Ichigo _and_ her brother. The two overprotective men needed to forget about the unintentional slight. "I admit that I do appear different than when I am in my uniform. Thank you for inviting Ichigo and I to your party."

"I was glad to do so," the man murmured before turning back to his conversation with Byakuya. The rest of the time they spent talking, their words were stilted and barely civil on the Kuchiki lord's part. Thankfully Ichigo and Rukia were allowed to leave and mingle in the hopes of finding people their own age. The maid trailed them briefly until she was once more pulled forward to walk side by side with the Shinigami.

"Kurosaki-san…" she protested this time, earning herself a slight scowl.

"I hate all that master-servant crap. You're just as much a person as I am. And you're a girl. Can't protect you against perverts and other idiots if I can't see you." His irritated reiatsu pushed against her much smaller one, making her swallow in discomfort.

"Calm down, idiot. Your reiatsu is out of control again. Half the people here will pass out if you aren't careful." Rukia smiled at her maid in apology. "I'm sorry, Aiko. Ichigo is terrible at suppressing his spiritual pressure. He hasn't made you sick, has he?"

"No, ma'am." The younger woman blushed, unused to being protected like she was by the war hero.

Ichigo flushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I forgot that my reiatsu could make someone ill. I haven't had it for so long; I guess I just didn't remember the damage it could do."

"Th-that's all right, Kurosaki-san," Aiko said.

"I meant what I said though. I don't care about that walking behind garbage. You're not as short as the midget but I might lose you in the crowd if I don't watch it." He looked around, seeing the amount of alcohol being consumed. Grimacing at the memory that brought up, Ichigo frowned more fiercely. "With this crowd, you never know what could happen."

"Yes, sir." Aiko watched as Rukia discreetly hit him in the ribs for his "midget" comment and set about scolding him for calling her by the nickname that she hated the most. The maid knew that her master was leery of what their relationship was in the Living World but looking at them together, whether they were bickering or just walking side by side, Aiko couldn't help but think that they were in love and meant to be together. She had served Rukia Kuchiki almost as long as the young woman had been a part of the clan. Over the years she had seen the princess shut herself off from others in hopes of not getting hurt. It was only when she had been saved by execution and around the orange haired Shinigami daiko that she smiled and laughed freely. Ichigo Kurosaki might not be nobility but he was the only one that could be the perfect husband for her mistress.

Surely Kuchiki-sama need not fear the future.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo returned to the Kurosaki household several hours later. It was nearing ten thirty and the only thing that the daiko wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. The noble party had rubbed him the wrong way. Almost everyone had expected him to make a fool of himself and embarrass Rukia. Normally he wouldn't have cared what they thought but his purple eyed love had been counting on him and he hadn't had the heart to thumb his nose at convention.

Returning from the bathroom, he found her curled up on her bed, the covers draped over her legs. "Thank you," Rukia said softly, tugging on his hand when he came to sit on his bed next to her.

"You're welcome. They were rude to you. Even after forty years they still think less of you."

"I will probably always be a brat from the Rukongai to the other nobles." Ichigo leaned over and kissed her gently.

"You aren't, you know. I saw where you grew up. I'd say you and Renji rose above that a long time ago." Rukia's eyes glowed at his compliment.

"I like to think so. And if they don't respect me, you'll beat them up for me, won't you?"

"You can count on it. If they what's good for them, they'll never insult you in my presence."

"You and my brother are really a lot alike."

"I'll have to punish you for saying that." Rukia raised a brow in challenge, her lips tilting in amusement.

"I dare you." She let out a surprised laugh when Ichigo lifted her out of her covers and plopped her down on his bed. Leaning over her, his amber eyes smiled in anticipation.

"Well, since you dared me," Ichigo murmured before covering her mouth with his own. "I can't have you thinking we're _too_ similar."

Breathing heavily, Rukia gazed at him. She slid her hands up his chest, one hand pulling his head back down when he pulled away. "I can honestly say that Nii-sama has never made me feel the same way you do."

"Good."


	47. The Drought Is Over

_A/N: A group to thank for reviews: __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**okami11235**__, __**sinfullwish**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**darklover**__, __**yuffie097**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**hitsugaytoushiro1220**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Eradona**__, and __**janeway7456kat**__. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists. Just as a warning, this probably skirts the "T" rating._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Drought Is Over_

When the sun hit Ichigo in the eyes one morning in mid-August, the Shinigami daiko groaned and was tempted to roll over. Rukia and he had been home for nearly a month now and all Ichigo wanted to do was go back to their apartment so that they could enjoy their time together without having to worry about sullying his sisters' ears or as Karin had put it, their minds.

The night they'd come back from that last noble's party in the Soul Society had been the first and the last time he'd attempted anything more than a kiss with his sisters in the house. Ichigo had figured that with them asleep, he was in the clear. Until Karin had banged on his door and informed him that she had _felt_ their reiatsus beginning to meld and that she really didn't need the image that brought to mind, thank you very much.

Of course Rukia had scolded him to no end when she'd finally been able to think straight and reminded him that they'd _agreed_ not to do anything while the girls were there. Ichigo had grudgingly acquiesced, and apologized to his sister the next morning. That had led to a very frustrated orange haired young man trying something when his family _wasn't _there two weeks ago only to be told that it was the wrong time of the month.

He'd come to the conclusion that Fate hated him. Not because Rukia had been indisposed but because of what she had asked him to do once she told him. She had needed supplies and as her loving boyfriend, it was _his _job to go get them. Apparently her cramps had been worse than usual (no doubt a sign of her soul and gigai syncing a little too much), and she hadn't felt well enough to go herself.

Ichigo might not have had a girlfriend until now but he knew what her request really was—a test. He'd heard plenty of guys complain about it over the years. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable but if a guy really loved his girlfriend (or his wife or fiancée), he did it without complaint. The daiko figured that it was pretty much a universal test and the heavens have pity on the poor man that failed.

Knowing that such things made him uncomfortable, Rukia had very nicely given him a list of exactly what to buy and how much, even going so far as to indicate what aisle of the store they could be found in just so that he could get in and out without being stared at. Since she had looked miserable and hadn't even snapped at him, Ichigo had sucked it up and went. He'd even brought back her favorite chocolates as a treat.

When his sisters had found out, they'd teased him mercilessly but eventually admitted that he had just scored himself some major brownie points by not only getting the supplies but also by getting the chocolate. Rukia must have felt the same way because she had smiled and thanked him. His reward was not to be hit for the next week.

Sighing, Ichigo looked at his watch and sat up unwillingly. He for once had neither work nor training and he was determined to take the opportunity to relax. As soon as he took care of the Hollow that his badge was alerting him to. Rukia bolted upright in her bed, her pager creating a harmonious, if annoying duet.

"Go back to sleep, I've got this." Grabbing Kon by his head, Ichigo fished out his pill and swallowed it without missing a beat. Jumping out the window, he went in search of the offending soul. When he returned, he found Kon in the kitchen, scarfing a piece of toast. Without consideration, Ichigo reclaimed his body, choking on the bread that had been half-way down his throat at the time.

"You know, Ichi-nii, I could have handled the Hollow." Karin stood near the door, her soccer ball in one hand.

"Absolutely not. Slaying it is my job. You go have fun with your buddies." He pretended to miss the dirty look she gave him as she left, muttering something about a stupid, overprotective brother.

"You're being a meanie, Ichi-nii. Karin-chan likes helping take care of those monsters."

"She's only fourteen! That's much too young!"

"She said Toushiro-kun was around her age," Yuzu shot back.

"Toushiro-kun?" Orange brows tilted sharply downwards, a sure sign of a storm approaching. "When did she meet Toushiro?"

"When you were training with your friends before the war. You know, when you disappeared and we had no idea where you were. He helped Karin-chan win a soccer game once against middle schoolers."

"Ah. Hate to tell you this, Yuzu, but Toushiro's a lot older than he looks. And he's had training." Ichigo made a mental note to have a talk with the white haired captain later. At the time of the party, he'd thought that his sisters had gravitated towards Toushiro and Momo because they looked to be about their age. Now he knew different.

Yuzu stuck her tongue out at her elder brother, briefly put out that he had her on that point. "She'll be fifteen next year and then she'll be the same age as you were when you began your Shinigami duties."

"Don't remind me." He hated the thought of his little sisters growing up. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Kon already ate it. You'll have to wait for lunch. I have to go out shopping so I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Dad had to have a meeting at the hospital with Ishida-kun's father. He didn't say when he'd be back but he has a couple of appointments this afternoon so I figure he'll be back by noon."

Ichigo paused, his glass of juice half way to his mouth. "You're leaving?"

"I just said I was, didn't I? Really, Ichi-nii, you have to start paying attention." Yuzu sighed, wondering if going to college had made his attention span shorter than it had been when he was in high school.

When she turned her back, he grinned, anticipation filling his eyes. "Be careful then." Ichigo waited for ten minutes after she left just to make sure she didn't come back to fetch something she'd forgotten. The old man was gone, Karin was practicing with her friends and Yuzu was shopping.

Rukia and he had the house to themselves.

Dashing up the stairs, he heard the shower and discarding clothes in his room went to invade Rukia's time in the bathroom. He opened the door, shutting and locking it behind him. "Ichigo?" she questioned, looking around the curtain at him in concern. Staring at her boyfriend in only his boxers, Rukia frowned. "The girls, your dad…"

"Gone," he said, grinning once again.

"Ichigo…" Rukia warned when he came closer. "You're turning into a pervert."

"Only when around you. Rukia, it's been a month."

"It hasn't been a month."

"Close enough." Unconcerned, he joined her and grabbed the soap. "At least let's do our part to conserve energy and save the earth."

"That was your excuse the last time you joined me. If I remember, we used all the hot water."

"I'll try to be quick."

Laughing up at him, she pulled his head down so that she could wash his hair. "Not too quick, I hope."

"I aim to please, my lady."

* * *

A long time later Ichigo stared up at his ceiling, a petite form sleeping next to him. Raven hair draped damply over his chest but he didn't mind the chill it caused. He knew that he'd have to get up eventually even though he would rather stay where he was for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, he knew that his family was due to return any moment and he didn't want his sisters to find either he or his girlfriend in a state of undress.

"Hey, Rukia, we need to get up."

"I don't want to. I'm perfectly happy where I am."

"So am I but the girls will be back soon and I don't think you want my dad to find you dressed as you are."

Rukia lifted her head; one lock flopped over her left eye. "You've got a point." Heaving a sigh, she rose and dressed silently.

"I might have found out my dad used to be a Shinigami captain and thus has a serious side, but that doesn't mean he stopped being a pervert. Considering the fact that almost every captain has at least one loose screw, I can pretty much guarantee that he has always been that way and always will be."

"Ukitake-taicho doesn't have a screw loose!" Confusion darkened her eyes. "What do screws have to do with the captains?"

"It's an expression, Rukia. It means that they're not entirely sane. And I said _almost_ every captain."

"Oh." Ichigo got up, dragging on clothes before pulling Rukia into a hug.

"You're still clueless about some things in the Living World. I find it a lot cuter than I used to."

"I'm learning," she defended. Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"I know, and you're doing an excellent job." He would have said more but Yuzu called out for them downstairs and Ichigo pulled away. "Let's go see if she needs any help."

"Sure, although, you may want to zip up your pants first." Rukia smirked, not bothering to hide her laughter as she left the room. His sputtering made it even funnier.

* * *

A short male with white hair was standing in the kitchen, several bags grasped in strong hands. Familiar teal eyes gazed back at Ichigo in exasperation. Yuzu was smiling as she began putting groceries away. "Look who I found on my way to the store, Ichi-nii. Toushiro-kun kindly went with me and carried most of the bags back. I was able to get so much more thanks to him."

Rukia, behind Ichigo looked between Yuzu and the tenth division captain. "Hitsugaya-taicho? May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Hn, I came to test a theory with Kurosaki. I met his sister on the way here." Toushiro handed the bags to the daiko and leaned against the counter. "I am surprised that you allow your sister to go alone."

"Oh, I don't need help, Toushiro-kun! It's only because you were with me that I could get so much. When I was younger, Ichi-nii never let me go alone."

"I see. Shall we go, Kurosaki?"

"Go where?"

"Urahara's."

Ichigo looked at his girlfriend, then at his sister. "So much for my day off. I guess it's just as well you came. I have a question for you anyway."

"Oh, you must stay for lunch, Toushiro-kun! I can have it ready in a few minutes. It's better for Ichi-nii if he eats beforehand anyway. He can get pretty grumpy when he's hungry." The three Shinigami exchanged looks, their faces coloring to different degrees. "What, did I say something weird?"

Neither of them could stop choking long enough to answer her.


	48. Theories of Power

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews: __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**okami11235**__, __**sinfullwish**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Maiga Ryu**__, __**littlenaoki**__, __**karling08**__, __**JaKiwi**__, and __**mrsbieber**__. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists. A day late but you get a double to make up for it. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Theories of Power_

When Karin returned from playing soccer with her friends, Ichigo made a close study of her reaction to finding Toushiro at the table with the rest of them. The elder of the two twins stopped in her tracks and blinked, as if she couldn't decide whether or not she was really seeing the captain. "Toushiro?"

The taicho gave a sigh and turned to look at the young woman who had called him by his first name. "That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you."

"Don't be so formal," Karin returned, setting down her ball. "I'll be right back." She was gone for ten minutes and Ichigo noticed that she'd done far more than wash her hands. Toushiro for his part didn't bat an eye.

"So," Ichigo started, trying to sound casual. Rukia stepped on his foot in warning—which he ignored. "How did you two meet again?" Neither "teen" answered right away as the group thanked Yuzu for the meal.

"I saved her soccer ball from rolling into the street. She invited me to play with her and her friends against some older kids and I finally accepted. After the game an Adjuchas attacked and I saved her from that. She tried to take it out with a reiatsu infused soccer ball. Needless to say, the attempt was unsuccessful." The recitation was said in a bored tone, as if the incident was neither here nor there to the young Shinigami.

Karin felt like crawling in a hole when both her brother and Rukia stared at her in anger. "I didn't know it was more than a regular Hollow."

"Really now? That's odd coming from the one sibling who I _know_ can sense spiritual pressure better than I can. You didn't notice that its reiatsu was who knows how many times greater than a normal Hollow's?" Ichigo clenched his fist, seething at the possibility of his sister being in such danger.

"Relax, Kurosaki. I took it out without trouble." Toushiro continued to chew the sandwich he'd been offered, obviously unconcerned.

"Ichigo," Rukia sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It was years ago. Let it go. It was a time of war and things were crazy."

"Fine." The daiko went back to his lunch, disgruntled. At least he'd been able to devise the nature of their relationship. Karin had a small crush on Toushiro but the feelings weren't returned. He figured that it had more to do with the fact that the white haired boy genius had been an excellent soccer player and saved her rather than any deep feelings.

"So, what are you doing here, Toushiro? Taking a break from your _subordinates_?"

"Che, I wish. For once Matsumoto is right where she's supposed to be. I'm here to test a theory with Kurosaki." He drank the rest of the soda Yuzu had given him, wrinkling his nose at the bubbles that fizzed up it. "Thank you for the meal, Kurosaki-san."

"Anytime, Toushiro-kun. And don't be so formal."

"He doesn't do informal, do you, Toushiro?"

"Hn. If you're finished with the interrogation, we need to be on our way. As much as I would like to stay away from the office, I am afraid of what Matsumoto will do to the division if I linger here longer than planned."

"I'm sure nothing too bad could happen," Yuzu soothed, ever the caregiver.

"You never met her, did you?" the prodigy asked.

"Well, no."

"Imagine a half drunk older sister who likes to embarrass you in public." The rest of the group watched comprehension dawn on the sandy blonde's face.

"Oh, dear, she's exactly like Dad, isn't she?"

"He doesn't drink as often as she does, but the rest of the description fits," Ichigo confirmed.

Yuzu frowned before shooing her brother off. "You shouldn't put it off then. Go on, Rukia-nee and I will clean up. Karin, will you help?"

Toushiro studied the dark haired sibling briefly. Her reiatsu had increased greatly over the intervening years. "Actually, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like her assistance. It's never too early to practice reiatsu control anyway. Bring that ball Kukaku Shiba gave you. She can use that when I don't need her help."

"Karin?" Ichigo asked, watching her face light up.

"Sure, let me go get changed." Ichigo followed his sister up and retrieved the orb from his room. He had hoped that focusing his energy with it would help his output control but so far the only thing he'd managed to do was nearly blow himself up. He waited for the elder twin outside her room and trailed her back down the stairs. After rejoining a now impatient Toushiro, the trio left the house, only to meet Isshin returning from his meeting.

Ex-captain zeroed in on current captain and a wide grin spread out across his face. "Well, if it isn't Shiro-chan! You must be twice the size you were when you graduated the Academy."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you. And if you'll recall, we met again the night of Kurosaki's birthday party." A vein began to throb in Toushiro's forehead. He'd hoped that his memory of only meeting the ex-captain briefly had been true but on closer study he'd remembered (to his horror) that Isshin had been a captain at the time of his graduation from the Academy. Thankfully he hadn't been in his squad.

"Were you?" Isshin asked, pretending to be confused. "Ah, that's right; you were surrounded by my girls and that nice Momo Hinamori. Got quite the fan club, don't you?" Karin shivered as the temperature in the immediate vicinity dropped sharply despite the time of year.

"Kurosaki…" Toushiro began, not sure who he meant to address his complaint to.

"Be my guest." Both siblings waved a hand towards their father.

Isshin backed up as teal eyes narrowed on him. "Now, now, Shiro-chan…"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!" An icicle the size of the Kurosaki patriarch formed as the small group walked away.

"How long are you going to leave him like that?"

"The fool can stand to stay that way until the ice melts." Ichigo nodded, liking the way Toushiro thought.

"That's cool, Toushiro! Can you teach me that?"

"Perhaps, if your future Zanpakutou is an ice and snow type."

"Oh. Ichi-nii, what kind is yours?"

"I think it's classified as a melee type."

Confusion furrowed black brows. "What does that mean?"

Amusement curved the white haired young man's mouth briefly. "It means that he'd rather use brute force to take care of his enemies."

"That's Ichi-nii," Karin agreed, ducking out of the way when he tried to catch her in a headlock.

"Brat."

* * *

Urahara's underground training ground hadn't changed one bit since the last time Ichigo had been there. Even if someone had been using it for practice, there was no way to tell as the ex-captain somehow managed to keep it the same. Ichigo briefly grinned at the thought of the large crater in the cave that he'd accidentally created as a result of a failed kido spell. Toushiro had taken the brunt of the damage as the daiko had put too much power in the Sokatsui destructive spell that was Rukia's real favorite.

"So, what's first on your agenda? I know you must have something than just _a_ theory to test. Otherwise you would have waited until next weekend when I visited the Seireitei."

Separating from his gigai, Toushiro motioned to the cannonball Ichigo held. "After you remove yourself from your body, I want you to show your sister how to use it." The captain sat perched on a rock, a notepad and pencil out to take notes.

The orange haired war hero shrugged and sat the ball down long enough to put Kon's pill in his mouth. He'd snagged it on his way out of his room as an afterthought. The mod soul had been previously removed so that they could get a measure of privacy when he and Rukia had indulged themselves. Concentrating, he used the visualization that Ganju had taught him and demonstrated the technique.

Karin watched closely, taking careful mental notes. Ichigo's spiritual pressure surged, his energy expanding in a wide circle around him before it condensed in a thick, see-through sphere. "So that's how you broke in to rescue Rukia-nee?"

"Yeah. Of course, it was a lot more powerful because there were more people adding to it but this is the idea."

"Kurosaki, you're about to blow yourself up again," Toushiro commented conversationally, not looking up from his notes.

Ichigo panicked and his sister watched as the sphere wavered, cracked and then exploded. Her brother went flying backwards into a large rock. Karin didn't bother to hide her laughter. "And that," Ichigo said, "Is what happens when you lose your concentration. Don't lose focus. I do not want to have to konso you into the Soul Society."

"Please, Ichi-nii. Give me some credit." Karin took the ball from her brother and back up several steps so that if something went wrong, she wouldn't hurt either male. "So, you just focus your spirit energy into this?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds simple enough."

"It is," Toushiro said as he looked up. "Any rookie can do it," he went on just to annoy her brother.

Scowling at his friend, Ichigo watched as his sister formed the sphere effortlessly. He groaned, remembering how long it had taken him to figure out how to do it. "Are you satisfied?" he asked the white haired Shinigami.

"Quite. Practice holding that, Kurosaki-san. I need to test some theories out on your brother. Best do it at the far end of the grounds. I would not want you to get hurt by your brother's likely mistakes."

"Sure." She took off, paying no attention to the chagrin on Ichigo's face.

"How does it feel to be out done by your own sister?"

"Shut up."

"Since your Zanpakatou is in its shikai form, let's try sealing. You can unseal but how about voluntary sealing? Before you were only able to return Zangetsu to a simple sword when you were either exhausted or passed out."

"I have willed it before—once. He doesn't want to be sealed."

"Yes, I realize that but I want to see whether or not it's even possible. The only other person I know whose Zanpakutou is always in its shikai state is Zaraki and he doesn't even know his sword's name."

"I'll ask," Ichigo said, sighing to indicate that he wasn't sure he'd get agreement. _Zangetsu?_

_I am here. What does the young captain hope to accomplish?_

_Who knows? Will you just for a moment? He has some stupid theory floating in that head of his. Might as well satisfy his curiosity. _

_Very well._

"He'll do it," Ichigo announced. He'd been surprised that the old man had gone along with the request as easily as he had. The blade shrunk of its own accord, revealing a nodachi.

"It is as I suspected. Even when sealed properly, it's still abnormally large." Zangetsu reverted to his preferred form without being asked or released. "His ability to change at will without your command is astonishing."

"I never thought about that. I just let him do pretty much what he wants. I respect him and if he likes being this way better, who am I to say no?"

Toushiro didn't comment, just began scribbling hurriedly in the notepad. "Has he ever taught you any other attacks but the one?"

"No. It was always that one and that one alone. I don't know whether he has others that I could use. I guess that's something I'll have to work on now that he and I can talk and train together."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I'm just wondering if it's possible that you don't _have _another attack."

"Would that be normal?"

"If I was talking to anyone but you, Kurosaki, I'd say yes. With you, I'd be greatly surprised if that was the case." Toushiro sighed, trying to think of any other possible theories that he could test before leaving. Ichigo had once told him that he was able to level up when someone he cared for was threatened.

Glancing over at Karin, he finally had an idea of how she could be of assistance. He just hoped his idea didn't blow up in his face.

_

* * *

_

A/N: A _**nodachi**__ is a Japanese sword that used to be used against cavalries. Its blade is/was around four feet long (121.92 centimeters) and its hilt is/was twelve to thirteen inches (30-33 centimeters). I took this from Wikipedia although it is mentioned in Bleach Wiki as well._


	49. Partners Once More

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Partners Once More_

Rukia didn't mind the fact that Ichigo had gone off with Toushiro to test the prodigy's "theory." It was in fact the perfect opportunity to ask Yuzu for more cooking lessons, something that she had put off for far too long. The younger girl was happy to be of help and immediately set about showing the petite Shinigami some simple meals that she could put together.

"Rukia-nee, has Ichi-nii been coddling you?" Yuzu paused in writing the recipe she'd found on a card. She looked up at her brother's girlfriend who was stirring a pot of stew on the stove.

"What do you mean, Yuzu? Ichigo knows very well that I'm capable of fighting and protecting myself just as well as he is."

"I don't mean against Hollows. I mean against things here in the Living World. He takes care of everything, doesn't he?"

"Not everything. The banking and the bills, yes but that's just so that my brother won't think that he's using my money for anything he's not supposed to. I go buy groceries and other supplies by myself. After he showed me how to do laundry, I was perfectly fine with doing that as well." Rukia paused, thinking about some of the things he did protect her from. "Actually, the only real thing he's sheltered me from is interaction with other males besides our friends. I think he's just a bit possessive and jealous. I knew that going into a romantic relationship with him though. Ichigo isn't exactly subtle when it comes to those things."

"I just asked because you don't seem to fight as often as you used to."

Rukia blushed, wondering if she should explain exactly _why_ that was. "We have our issues, Yuzu. Ichigo is always going to want to protect me, regardless of what he knows I'm capable of. The heart and the mind don't always agree when you love someone. Before we weren't sure enough about the other's feelings and it was a time of war. I had to teach him things no teenager should have to know in a limited time frame. When I had lost my powers, I felt helpless, just like he has these past couple of years. I was angry and unsure of myself. And I was afraid."

"I see. You had the hots for each other."

"Yuzu!"

"Ah, come on, Rukia-nee. It's no secret. You slept in his closet for two months without complaint. At any time you two could have come up with the same excuse you used the last time." The younger watched as red overtook Rukia's face. "You didn't think of that did you?" she went on smartly.

"And here I thought you were a nice, sweet, innocent girl, Yuzu."

"I am fourteen now, Rukia-nee."

"I know." Pretending to wipe a tear from her eye, the raven haired girl grinned. "I'm so proud. Still, I didn't think that you were aware of such things." At least she hadn't gotten the sexual innuendo in earlier her comment about her brother being hungry.

"With the pervert that's my dad? Are you kidding? Ever since you and Ichi-nii finally started to date, he's been going on and on about grandchildren. Like that's going to happen anytime soon. I think he's just glad that you two are together."

Isshin, who had been listening from the clinic entrance came and hugged his daughter from behind. "Daddy is so proud!"

"Do you mind, Dad? Rukia-nee's trying to concentrate." Yuzu shrugged off her father, for once not in a mood to put up with his antics. "I have to get these recipes down before they go back to school."

"My third daughter is going to be cooking for her future husband? How wonderful!" He bounded over to taste what she was making. "My son is so lucky!"

"Oji-san…" Rukia watched as he chewed the vegetables, waiting to see what he thought.

"Excellent, my darling Rukia-chan." Truthfully he thought it was a little salty but for her first try it wasn't bad.

"Thank you, Isshin-ojisan." She smiled, relaxing. Cooking wasn't so hard.

"Well, I have done my job. If you need me, I shall be saving lives!" The ex-captain left, hoping to find some water to wash the stew down with.

"Cooking isn't so hard," Rukia told Yuzu, turning the flame down lower and coming to sit across form the sandy blonde.

"It can be but once you know the basics, it usually comes quite easily to most people. What should we try next?"

"How about eggs? I tried to make them for my brother once and it ended with a visit from the firemen."

Yuzu had a hard time stifling her laughter. Ichigo had complained long and loud about that for a long time. She could just imagine the mess it had made and her brother trying to reassure everyone that there was no fire, just some burnt pans and a lot of smoke. She was sure that it had created a mess although she still didn't understand how the whole wall had become coated in soot.

An hour later Yuzu was shaking her head. Even though she had seen the entire thing, it didn't make sense. "Rukia-nee, I don't think eggs are your thing. Better let Ichi-nii cook them from now on."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I but let's just leave it as one of those mysteries that never gets solved." Both girls sighed and began the clean up, glad that at least the smoke detector hadn't gone off and alerted anyone inside the clinic to a problem.

"We don't need to tell anyone about this, do we?" Rukia asked.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin, Rukia-nee, honest."

"Your brother will never let me live it down if he finds out."

"I can keep a secret," Yuzu said.

"I knew I could count on you, Yuzu." Rukia hugged the youngest Kurosaki just as her pager was going off. "Now this," she said, scooping Chappy up, "I can handle."

The younger girl watched a blurry Rukia in Shinigami garb leave just as she was faintly hearing a Hollow in the distance. "Stay safe, Rukia-nee," she whispered before turning back to the counters. Yuzu knew that her brother and "adopted" sister were powerful Shinigami but that didn't stop her from worrying. It would make her feel better if they worked together, like they used to.

Being independent was all well and good but working as a team was even better.

* * *

Ichigo stiffened as he heard Toushiro's pager go off. The captain paused long enough to look at it and shrugged. "Kuchiki's got it."

"Are we done with these tests?" The daiko looked at his sister who was still fiddling with the cannonball that Kukaku had given him. That she had been able to form the larger sphere around herself within minutes still chafed.

"Not quite. Kurosaki-san, if you could drag yourself away from that for a minute, I could use your help." Karin shot him a dirty look but put it aside and came towards him. Even though she trusted him and he had warned her that he was going to attempt something dangerous, she still was wary.

"You should just call me Karin. After all, you and my brother are friends and we are relatively the same age."

"Hn. If you insist on seeing me in human terms, I am more your brother's age than yours. My height might not have changed much but that matters little in the grand scheme of things."

"What do you know? You have grown a couple of centimeters." She grinned, liking the fact that she could ruffle his feathers.

"Just get over here. You're starting to annoy me as much as Matsumoto."

Ichigo smirked, knowing that that was saying something. The busty lieutenant had only one person who could really compete with her for the one able to annoy the ice dragon as much as she could. Hinamori, by virtue of being his childhood friend had the corner on that privilege. "What do you have in mind?"

Figuring that being down in the training grounds was sufficient cover for what he was about to do, Toushiro concentrated his power and surprised both siblings by saying, "Bankai."

Karin, never having seen her brother's second release had no idea how much stronger Shinigami got when they turned to that stage of their Zanpakutou use. "Wow," she whispered, bending over at the reiatsu pressing against her senses. She saw the ice coating Toushiro had taken on; the wings, tail, and claws of dragon making him seem more like the supernatural creature that he was rather than just the white haori and sword. "That's so cool!" Ice suddenly surrounded her, making her a prisoner in a cold cell. So, this was what he had in mind.

"Toushiro! What the hell are you doing? Get my sister out of that right now."

"No. If you want her out, you'll have to get her out. Nothing less than your bankai will work. She's perfectly safe for the moment." Toushiro didn't add that she was at risk for hypothermia if he didn't release her or Ichigo didn't break the ice.

Ichigo growled, truly angry for the first time since learning about what kind of Hollow had gone after his sister. He knew Toushiro wouldn't unduly risk Karin's life; he wasn't like that so what was he after? "Toushiro, I can't access my bankai right now. If I tried, I could crush myself and everyone around here. Not to mention the risk of waking my Hollow up. For the moment he's secure but that could change at any time."

"So we'll sit here until either you can get it back or the ice melts. Which ever comes first."

"The ice won't melt unless you let it."

"Exactly." Toushiro sat on a nearby rock and watched as the struggle went on in Ichigo's face. While the conditions weren't perfect for the experiment, it should suit the purpose. "Your choice."

Ichigo was ready to pummel the little prodigy. From personal experience he knew that Toushiro's ice was nearly impenetrable by anything other than a force of equal strength. "What are you after, Toushiro?"

"I'm testing a theory. Can you, under these conditions get your bankai back?"

Staring at his sister, Ichigo felt helplessness start to crawl at his throat. _No, I'm not going down that road again._ "Do you realize what could happen? If I try this, there's a chance that my Hollow will wake up," Ichigo repeated.

"It's a calculated risk," Toushiro replied although he hadn't known that prior to being told.

"Fine," the daiko replied. _Zangetsu, can we do it?_

_Together we can do anything. Concentrate Ichigo._

Closing his eyes, he inhaled and willed his power to build. It swirled around him and he tried to remember what had gone on the first time he'd used it against a captain. The other two still present (Kon had long since fled) leaned forward, impatient to see what would happen. Ichigo made the same motions he had before and instead of calling out the release, he simply whispered, "Bankai."

The explosion that happened knocked Toushiro onto his back although he had been expecting something like that. The ice protected Karin but it cracked. The roof of the training grounds blew and the energy emitted went all the way through the top ceiling of the shop. The training grounds apparently had a weakness.

Knowing that he didn't have a lot of time in bankai, Ichigo dashed forward and sliced through the ice. Karin stood there smugly, having been aware of the fact that she hadn't been in danger. "About time."

"Yeah, well, it won't last long." Ichigo looked up just as the Soul Pager went haywire. Through the hole in the ceiling he could see Hollows converging on the spot. Rukia was already there, wielding Sode no Shirayuki with skill and grace. "Pft, weak Hollows, I don't even need bankai. Hey, midget, leave me some!" Returning to his shikai state, Ichigo jumped into the fray.

Toushiro let his Zanpakutou rest and with everyone else went outside to watch the Black Sun and the White Moon dance. "They're so in tune. They haven't fought together in years. How…?" Karin asked.

"Two halves, one whole," Yoruichi answered.

Ichigo stood back to back with Rukia as they faced the group of Hollows coming at them. "Divide and conquer?" he asked, feeling the adrenaline run through his veins.

"Afraid I can't get them all on my own?"

"Hell, no. I'm afraid you won't share."

"Hmm, I am rather greedy."

"Don't I know it," Ichigo agreed. "Let's do this." With that they split, two black streaks, a white sword and a black sword never touching but always resonating.

Two halves of one whole, dancing, fighting, and partners once again.


	50. Food Poisoning

_A/N: Over twenty to thank again for reviews: __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Mist Valley Apex Avian**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**sinfullwish**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, __**keniamunguia13**__, __**littlenaoki**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**karling08**__, "__**Anya**__," __**okami11235**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, and __**darklover**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. For all of those of you who read the last chapter before I fixed it, I humbly apologize for the slip. I know this is really late but writer's block is a nasty thing._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Food Poisoning_

Rukia and Ichigo's return to the apartment was uneventful. They had shared a train with Uyruu and Orihime and the four friends had traveled home together. Chad would be settling down in the dorms in a week and had stayed behind to pack up his things and close up his apartment in Karakura. Even Kon and Chappy had been happy to be back.

The first order of business upon returning had been to go grocery shopping. They'd restocked the cupboards and refrigerator, slumping in exhaustion when the task was done. Ichigo had picked up the TV remote to turn on something that they could watch; only to remember that Toushiro had never replaced the one that Hyroinmaru had inadvertently broke.

"We'll get another tomorrow." Rukia wasn't budging the rest of the night.

"Sounds like a plan. Got any ideas about dinner?" Ichigo put down the useless tool and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"As long as I don't have to cook, I don't care."

The orange haired warrior debated about bringing up the subject of her cooking but decided that if he wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight he wouldn't utter a word about the overly salty stew that she had created for dinner the one time Yuzu had let her do things without watching her with eagle eyes. "I agree. Why don't you go take a shower and relax while I call something in?"

Rukia smiled, her lips tilted in the impish way that had always made his gut tighten. Until he had been older, he hadn't understood that it had always been desire that had made him want to wipe that look off of her face by covering her mouth with his own. "You're such an attentive boyfriend."

"You say that now but you'd only give me hell if I didn't let you have the bathroom first." Ichigo grinned when she went to kick him, pulling her against him and lifting her up to kiss her. It stopped her imminent tirade and he wished he'd thought of the method sooner.

"Hmph!" she managed when he let her go. Rukia turned away and left to go take her shower, wanting nothing more than to relieve the tiredness that had settled in. She made sure to soak for a long time, not getting out until she heard the doorbell. The petite Shinigami dressed in a lightweight yukata before going out to eat. Despite the fact that September had started, it still resembled summer. Their air conditioner was set on low but it was still plenty warm for her to dress as she was. Sleeping with Ichigo often meant that she had her own private heater next to her all through the night. The tag of "Black Sun" certainly applied.

They ate quietly, nothing about their day needing to be rehashed as they had spent it together. Plans for tomorrow were set and therefore there was nothing to be said. Ichigo reflected on the fact that some of their best times together had been when they had simply shared space. He recalled times when he'd sat on his bed reading a manga and she was at his desk doodling. Like then, they had neither Hollow nor Shinigami visitors to worry about.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, smiling softly at the look of contentment on his face. "Are you happy to be away from your family?"

"Not really, just glad for the peace. We'll have to get together with the others soon and try to figure out if there's a way that we can look out for Hollows without missing class. Maybe we can have shifts or something."

"Ichigo, it's my job to patrol the city for Hollows. I can't let the rest of you endanger your education just to help me."

"Rukia, you and I are partners, but we're also part of a team." Ichigo stood and started to clear the table of the empty containers. "You're not alone in patrolling. Besides, Ishida would probably never forgive you if you didn't let him get his fair share. Although, I do wish he'd learn how to purify rather than destroy."

"Quincy powers were developed specifically for eradication, not salvation."

"I know but that doesn't mean he couldn't _learn._"

"Speaking of learning, your bankai needs to be concentrated on."

"I know. I just don't have enough power at the moment to maintain it. Toushiro's lucky that Hichigo didn't wake up because of his stunt. I'm nowhere near ready to put up with his BS at the moment."

"You'll get there." Rukia joined him at the sink and began washing the dishes that they'd used.

"And if I don't get there when you want me to, you'll kick me, won't you?"

"Oh, I think I can come up with worse punishments than that." Giving an impudent grin, she turned to look up at him.

Ichigo blinked, wondering if she meant what he thought she did. "You don't mean…?"

"You really don't want to find out, do you?" Rukia lifted a brow, daring him to voice the rest of the question.

"No," he strangled out. He really _didn't_ want to find out whether or not she would really cut him off if he failed to develop his powers as fast as she wanted him to. "You wouldn't do that. The faster I regain everything, the sooner you have to go back. Don't you want to stay here with me as long as you can?"

Consideration filled violet eyes. "Yes, but don't you want to regain all of your powers as quickly as possible?"

"Only if it becomes necessary. I want to discover everything there is to know about being a Shinigami. I really do want to learn kido, Rukia. I want to be able to heal you like you heal me. I want to see if Zangetsu has more than one attack that he can teach me like you have more than one dance. Most all of though, I want all the time I can get with you. Visiting you in the Soul Society is something that I'll do only if there's no other way to keep you by my side. There's no telling when Gramps is going to get tired of letting me have my way or if the new Central Forty-Six is going to decide that I'm too much of a pain."

Ichigo paused for breath, trying to remember the last time he had said so much at once. Taking a moment to collect himself he took the wet dish out of her hand and placed it in the drainer. Delicate hands wrapped around his and pulled until he was looking at her. Determination, fierce and hot burned in her eyes, deepening their violet. "I won't let them ever think that. You saved everyone. If you hadn't used the Mugetsu, Urahara would never have been able to bind Aizen as he did."

"Are you sure? I'm a Vizard, power wise, Rukia. I have a Hollow, there's no getting around that."

Smiling in reassurance this time, Rukia led him out of the kitchen. "I guess I never did tell you. The other Vizards are now allowed in the Soul Society. Their transformations weren't of their own doing and so can't be blamed for training to control the Hollows inside. To have done otherwise would have created powerful killing machines that would have resulted in thousands of souls being devoured and destroyed. Plus, they helped during the war so had to be rewarded somehow. If Central thinks any differently of you, I'll set them straight. I've got your back, remember?"

Using the tie of her yukata, Ichigo pulled her against him. "You've got me, period."

* * *

The next morning came early for Rukia. Opening her eyes, she felt her stomach revolt and dashed to the bathroom, ignoring the grumbling her bed partner gave. After emptying her stomach of everything that could conceivably be left, she sat in front of the toilet, wondering why she'd gotten sick. It wouldn't have been the first time that she'd had problems but it was a rare occurrence.

"I told you not to have any of Inoue's dessert." The strawberry blonde had given them one of her creations when they got off the train and Rukia had eaten it in the middle of the night as a snack. Ichigo pulled back Rukia's hair as she went on retching.

"I don't think it was Orihime's stuffed rice balls." Getting up, she rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth, the taste currently there disgusting her.

"Hmm, could have been dinner although since I had something different, I can't tell one way or the other. Why don't you go back to bed?" He felt for a fever but found none. Slipping her under the covers, he frowned at the pasty complexion her face had taken on. "You stay here and rest. I'll go get our books from the store. Chappy will look after you and I'll take Kon just in case. If you feel worse or develop a fever, call me right away."

"I was hoping to sleep in but not like this."

Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed and brushed back her unruly locks. "I know. It's better that you rest though and get this over with. If you're not well again by tomorrow I'll see if Hanataro or someone else from the Fourth can't come and check you out."

The daiko put off going as long as he could, Rukia finally yelling at him that she was _fine_ alone for a few hours and to get to the bookstore for their textbooks because if he didn't leave right _then_ she was going to show him that neither her kido nor her ability to wield Sode no Shirayuki was affected by a measly case of upset stomach. Once again filled with the fear of being beaten up by his girlfriend, Ichigo put a cup of tea on his desk and with a kiss left to go about his appointed rounds.

Even though he was given odd looks when picking up two students' worth of texts, Ichigo didn't pay any attention to anything but getting the supplies that they needed and getting back to Rukia. Staring at the list Rukia had written he went in search of the calligraphy set that she needed. Smirking slightly, he figured that this was one of those "noblewoman" classes that the clan elders had pressured her into taking. No doubt she would pass it with flying colors just as she had the flower arranging. There wasn't any part of being a noble his girl couldn't master.

Ichigo ran into Ishida and Inoue on the way back to the apartment. The flower wielder grew concerned when he mentioned that Rukia had been ill and the two others followed him home. Rukia was up and dressed when they arrived, a cup of ginger tea in her hand. She gave him a look that told him that he'd pay for his overprotectiveness later but submitted to Shun'ō and Ayame's examination.

"There's nothing wrong with her," Ayame said, her features puzzled.

"I told you, Ichigo. It was just an upset stomach. I'm fine."

"Whatever it was, is gone," Shun'ō affirmed. "You have nothing to worry about, Kurosaki-san."

"Thanks, guys." Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Ichigo chuckled ruefully. "I guess I overreacted."

"That is understandable. I do not believe I have ever known Kuchiki-san to be sick," Uyruu said, trying to cover for his friend. A guy had the right to worry about his girlfriend's health after all.

"I am rarely ill," Rukia admitted, thinking that she might let Ichigo off the hook this once. "Thank you for being concerned. I appreciate it."

Orihime smiled, ready to call her flowers back to their dormant state. "If you don't feel like eating anything heavy, I made some more of those stuffed rice balls."

The group present watched as Rukia's face turned green and she raced to the bathroom. The flowers let out shouts of surprise and followed her to make sure they hadn't missed something. Ishida had a slightly green cast to his face, probably having been on the taste-testing end of her creation.

"Sorry, Inoue but that might have been what did it to her. She ate the ones you gave her yesterday late last night."

"Oh, dear; maybe I used too much honey and hot sauce."

Ichigo blanched and coughed into his hand. No wonder Rukia had gotten sick. "Ah, yeah, that was probably it." Tilting his head towards Ishida, he kept his voice low. "How do you do it, man?"

"You really don't want to know," Ishida returned. There were some things that just defied explanation. "Just be glad that your girlfriend has a normal sense of taste."

"I'm more and more thankful every second."

"What are you two talking about?" Orihime asked; confusion in her grey eyes.

"Nothing," they chorused.

What else they could say?


	51. Second Semester

_A/N: Ahh! Nearly thirty to thank for reviews this time: __**MaN610v3r**__, __**moonfan1012**__, __**littenaoki**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**ullietal**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**Shojen Vampward**__, __**aizi**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Kiss of Imortality**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Yami-no-Tamashii**__, __**Frost-EVA-04**__, __**CharmedNightSkye**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**karling08**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**straggo1337**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Gowron**__, and "__**some guy**__"(did I get everyone?). And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists. I know this didn't come out as quickly as you're used to but hopefully I'm finally passed that writer's block. I just had to step away from it for a little while._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Second Semester_

When the second semester began without trouble, Ichigo put Rukia's brief bout of food poisoning out of his head. The group of friends, known in the Soul Society as the "Substitute Group," had sat down together and hashed out a schedule that would allow everyone an opportunity to lose little or no class time while at the same time keeping Hongo Bunkyo-ku free of Hollows. Rukia had protested against the others putting their education at risk but like Ichigo, her friends had disregarded her protests. Ishida had merely pushed up his glasses and said that as a Quincy, his honor demanded that he protect the living from the corrupted souls. Orihime and Chad had had similar thoughts.

Needless to say, Rukia had quickly dropped the subject. As disgruntled as she was that her duty was being shared, she admitted (to herself) that she was glad of the help. Despite being assigned to that area of Tokyo in order to fight Hollows and konso pluses, she was really starting to get into being a college student and wanted the chance to continue her education. The petite Shinigami had excelled at her Academy classes and was finding things not so very different in her courses here. The subjects were diverse but the aim was the same.

For once interested in what she was being taught, she threw herself into the process of learning, taking the opportunities handed to her by being on a team. Ichigo wasn't able to spend as much time with her as he used to, determined to do not only his job at the café but also to train and frequently patrol to earn his captain's salary. Now that she didn't need to be in his presence on a near constant basis, Rukia left him to his jobs although she didn't like the amount of time taken away from them as a couple. She supposed that she'd just gotten spoiled having him nearly always at her side.

At the moment though she was deep in thought as she studied her science text, a cup of tea at her elbow and soft murmurs around her as other students filed into the cafeteria for lunch. Rukia had been tempted to go to Ichigo's café but he wasn't working at the moment and his co-workers tended to tease her about their relationship if he wasn't there to stop them. Not that she couldn't have put the young men in their places; but the raven haired Shinigami didn't feel like dealing with the one-liners and innuendos.

Ichigo had promised to meet her in the cafeteria so that they could have a quick lunch together before his lab. He'd taken on two more courses this semester than he had had the last and his class schedule was packed two days a week. Rukia had kept the number at four, not knowing if more Hollows would show up now that Ichigo's powers were becoming stronger. It had been a good thing too as she'd already had to pop out of her gigai twice to go take care of one while the others were in their classes.

"Well, hello, beautiful." The unknown male voice washed over Rukia in a Casanova tone that grated on her nerves. "Is this seat free?"

The violet eyed young woman put on her best "Kuchiki" face and looked at the intruder with disdain. "As a matter of fact, I'm expecting my boyfriend any moment." Her tone let him know that Ichigo would not be pleased to find him there bothering her.

"Really, now?" Disbelief colored his voice and he sank down onto the booth seat across from her. Dark brown eyes tried to appear trustworthy and appealing while black hair was done in spikes. The hairstyle was clearly fabricated by gel and moved her not at all. "I don't see anyone headed this way."

Rukia didn't need to see Ichigo to know that he was on his way. His reiatsu was like a bright beacon to her and she could have pulled his Spirit Ribbon towards her without trying. She had no need to explain herself to the lowly human in front of her. "Rest assured, he's coming." Other reiatsus tugged at her senses and she smiled meaningfully. "And even if he's been delayed somewhat, I have other friends that could keep me company."

Orihime spotted her through the crowd and waved enthusiastically until she caught sight of the interloper. Rukia watched as she murmured something to Ishida who was carrying a tray laden with food. The Quincy frowned and changed directions. They came over, not bothering to introduce themselves to the stranger. "Kuchiki-san, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, Ishida, thank you."

"Good." The archer sat down the tray and clamped a hand on the other man's shoulder. Bending so that he spoke into his ear, Ishida laced his voice with meaning. "I do hope you haven't been bothering Kuchiki-san." His hand tightened until the interloper flinched. "If you feel threatened by me, you should be frightened of her boyfriend. Kurosaki is not one to let people who bother his girlfriend get away with it."

"Kurosaki?" came the strangled question.

"Is there a problem here?" Ichigo's voice was filled with menace. His tray was plopped down in front of Rukia while he glared at the man across from his midget.

"Kurosaki? _Ichigo_ Kurosaki?" The stranger scrambled to his feet and backed up.

"Do I know you?"

"Orokana," a deep voice behind Ichigo informed. "We went to junior high with him." Chad watched as the old schoolmate scrambled away in fear.

"You really must have been some punk if even the scoundrels run away at the sight of you." Ishida watched Orokana hightail it out of the cafeteria without looking behind him.

"I had that reputation." Ichigo sat down beside Rukia and popped open a can of juice for her.

"While I appreciate the concern, I could have handled things myself." Stern eyes passed over every male present.

"Of course you could have. We didn't do it to save you; we did it to save the poor sap who hit on you." Amusement colored the Quincy's voice. "After all, a man does have his pride to consider. It would have been rather embarrassing for the fool to be beaten by a woman half his size and weight."

Rukia stared at Ishida hard, wondering if he was making a jab at her height. When he merely blinked back, she said nothing. "You don't mind that we came, do you, Rukia?" the flower wielder asked.

"No, Orihime. I'm glad for the company. I was getting bored waiting for this idiot." She hooked a thumb at Ichigo who was busy stuffing his face. "Please, sit, all of you."

The handful of friends gathered around her and talked while they ate; something that didn't occur on a regular basis. She picked at the food Ichigo had gotten her, not interested in the offerings despite the fact that it was some of her favorite dishes. Rukia sat back against his arm, leaning into his warmth.

"Hey, you're not eating. Are you feeling all right?" Ichigo paused in his mostly one-sided conversation with Chad to feel her forehead.

"I'm fine, Ichigo, just tired. The last Hollow I exorcised made me run around the city. I've been studying for my science test in between going after them. How does anyone ever remember all the different kinds of rocks there are?"

"I found it difficult too," Orihime sympathized, putting honey and red bean paste on her ramen. The others at the table said nothing out of politeness and friendship.

"Don't overthink things, midget. If you miss one or two no one's going to get angry. Even Byakuya couldn't possible memorize everything in that chapter in a couple of days. Not with all of his other duties to consider."

While Rukia would have liked to argue the point, she was finding it difficult to do so. "Maybe. I think I just haven't gotten used to studying intensely like this yet."

"Forty years out of school will do that to you," Ichigo teased, relieved to see the fire leap into her eyes.

"It hasn't been forty years since I've been in school," she objected hotly.

"Oh, right, it's been _over_ forty years. My bad." The others merely blinked when Ichigo's face got shoved into the nearly empty plate of curry and rice.

"Kurosaki…" Ishida sighed, offering his friend a napkin. "I frequently wonder about your sanity." He couldn't be entirely within his right mind. Why else would he willingly say something that would get him beat up by his own girlfriend?

"You know, I read somewhere once that insanity can be genetic." Orihime pursed her lips and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Ichigo finished cleaning his face and found all of his friends staring at him in consideration. "What?"

"For your sake, Kurosaki, I hope that your father's instability does not pass on to you."

"I'd be the first to second that," Ichigo said. "Then again, maybe being insane is the only way I'll make through my time as a regular Shinigami once I go to the Soul Society for good."

"That would be a depressing thought," Ishida shot back.

"Hey!" Rukia protested. "I haven't gone insane."

"You're young yet," Ichigo soothed.

Her response was to reintroduce his face to the plate of curry.

* * *

Sitting at a paper covered desk in Karakura, an ex-captain sneezed. "Huh, someone must be talking about me. It must be that wonderful son of mine!" Of course, had any of them known what Isshin Kurosaki was planning, the entire "Substitute Group" would have been devising ways of having him committed because their second semester at college was about to become twice as hectic as the first one.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Just a couple of reference notes. Hongo Bunkyo-ku is the section of Tokyo where the main campus of TU is located. "Orokana" means foolish in Japanese.


	52. A Little Business Trip

_A/N: Nearly thirty to thank again: __**Bleachfan1010**__, __**hollownature**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Shippuuryu**__, __**The Rokerbabe**__, __**Nocturna Mae**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**littlenaoki**__, __**Neko01**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**KurukiXV**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**darklover**__, __**karling08**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**CharmedNightSkye**__, __**Sinfullwish**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**novicestar**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Eradona**__, __**okami11235**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. I had meant to finish this on Saturday but a plot bunny popped up and needed dealing with._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_A Little Business Trip_

Isshin chuckled under his breath as he prepared to make a trip to the Soul Society. He'd already arranged with Kisuke's help to have his gigai stored and now he had to make plans for his darling daughters. Regardless of the fact that they were fourteen, he didn't want to leave them by themselves. He'd done that once and they'd been in danger. Now the only thing he had to do was inform his overprotective brother of a son that he and his future bride would be having company for the weekend.

Scrolling down the list of phone numbers he kept by the phone, Isshin dialed his son's cell. When it went to voicemail immediately, he did the next best thing. He called Rukia. "My beautiful third daughter, how are you this fine day?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Isshin-ojisan. How may I help you?" The doctor heard papers rustling in the background and figured that she was doing homework.

"I was hoping that you and Ichigo could do me a small favor."

"If it is in our power, I'm sure that Ichigo would agree with me when I say that we will."

"Good. I need to go out of town and I was hoping that the girls could stay with you for the weekend. The last time I left them alone, they were in danger and I do not want them to be in that position again." Like his son, Rukia was protective of the girls and would do anything to see to it that they were safe.

"Of course. You never need to ask. Shall I pick them up at the train station?"

"Oh, I'm sure that they can make their way to your apartment by themselves. They'll come after they get out of class on Friday."

"My last class is done at three and Ichigo will be working until six. If I'm not right there because of a Hollow, Chappy will be in my gigai. She'll let them in. They can use Nii-sama's room."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you. I must be off, my dear. Daddy has important business to tend to." Isshin hung up, grinning like a loon. Now he just had to tell Karin and Yuzu that they'd be spending some quality time with their beloved brother and "sister."

* * *

Karin looked at her dad, her expression torn between annoyance and boredom. "We can take care of ourselves for a couple of days. There's no reason that we should go visit Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee. Besides, won't we be horning in on the couple?" She _really_ didn't want to do that. Her brother had turned into a horny young man now that he and Rukia were together. Karin was just thankful that his hormones had woken up _after_ the petite Shinigami had left the last time. There was no telling what he would have tried while living in the same room with her.

"I wouldn't mind visiting Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee." Yuzu pouted at her sister. "I don't think that they're getting enough nutrition. Rukia-nee ate Inoue-san's rice balls when they went back and got sick. Ichi-nii said she spent the entire morning recovering. Something must be wrong if they're eating Inoue-san's cooking."

"Are you sure it was food poisoning and not morning sickness?" Karin asked smartly, more to irritate her twin than in actual seriousness. She knew how deadly Inoue's cooking could be.

"Karin! Don't say that!"

"I'm kidding, Yuzu. Rukia-nee's big brother would kill Ichi-nii if he got her pregnant before they were married. Can you imagine our brother being taken down by thousands of sakura blossom blades? He'd die of fright or embarrassment before bleeding out."

The sisters failed to notice the maniacal glint in Isshin's eyes. "It's settled then! You'll go to their apartment immediately after school so don't forget to pack the night before." The ex-Shinigami captain walked away despite Karin's protests. He loved it when a plan went his way. If everything continued along that line, he would be back before any of his children realized that he could have used a temporary soul pill in his body if he was that concerned with the twins' safety.

* * *

Rukia was waiting for Ichigo when he got home from work that evening. The daiko trudged in, dropping his bag on a nearby chair before slumping into another. "Busy?" she asked quietly while putting the kettle on for tea.

"The girls' volleyball team came in after practice."

"All at once?"

"Oh, yeah, and of course, they zeroed in on me. My orange hair was like a lodestone or something to them. I got fourteen numbers pushed at me and countless questions." Ichigo accepted the tea that was poured for him, not noticing the narrowing of her eyes.

"Numbers? You mean phone numbers?"

"Phone numbers, addresses, dorm room numbers, _measurements_." The last was said with a slight shudder. "I guess no one from the team visited the café last semester because the manager said I was fresh meat to them."

"Oh, really?" Amber eyes sprang open at the threatening tone of Rukia's voice. "And just how many of those _numbers_ did you keep?"

"None! I tossed them immediately and made sure that they saw me do it, Rukia." Ichigo reached out, drawing her small form onto his lap. "You have no reason to be jealous."

"Even though some of those _measurements_ are better than mine?" Rukia turned in his arms to look at him seriously.

"Yes. I prefer my women small and delicate. If you had the same muscle mass as those girls, your hits would have killed me a dozen times over."

"Women?"

"Woman. I prefer my _woman_ small and delicate. That way I can pick her up without any effort at all." To demonstrate, Ichigo lifted her with one hand and stood.

"The last time you held me with one arm, you tossed me at Renji like a sack of potatoes."

"I must have held or carried you with one arm more than that. Like the time in Hueco Mundo when I saved you from Yammy. I had to have caught you in one arm because I was holding Zangetsu with the other hand."

"That was catching. Besides, don't you know that you're supposed to carry your girl with both arms so that she feels safe and secure?"

"Really, you mean like this?" Ichigo asked, wrapping both arms around her. He held her close to his chest, savoring the heat generated by the contact.

"Yes. Do you know that this is the one time that I don't mind feeling small and fragile?" Rukia laid her head over his heart, glorying in the strong beat she was hearing. She'd never told anyone, although Isshin probably knew, that she'd done that often in the month that he'd been in the coma. The petite Shinigami had needed the reassurance that he was still alive and would go on to grow up into a normal human. It had broken her heart to think that she wouldn't be a part of it but at least he would live. That was the only thing that had mattered at the time.

"Rukia, what's wrong? You were teasing me one moment and then the next you're lost in thought." Eyes filled with concern bore into hers.

"I was just thinking about how much I love hearing the beat of your heart."

Ichigo smiled, knowing that there was more to it than that but he wasn't going to press for information right then. During the months that they had been back together they had shared a great deal of what they'd felt while apart. There were still some things that she kept to herself and for the time being he didn't mind. "I love the beating of your heart too."

"Oh? So that's your fascination with my chest?" Rukia asked, a smile returning to her face and an impish light to her eyes.

"That's part of it," the daiko answered with a grin. "Would you like me to show you the other part?"

"Please enlighten me, oh great one."

His answer was to dump her onto their bed.

* * *

Isshin's request came back to Rukia while she was dozing with her head on Ichigo's bare chest. Perhaps it was not the best time to bring up the fact that his sisters were going to spend the weekend with them. Then again, it could be as he was currently relaxed and liable to agree to anything she asked. "Ichigo…" she murmured slowly. She didn't want him to become alarmed.

"Hmm?" he asked lazily. His left hand drifted up and down her back in easy contentment.

"Your father called today. He needs to go out of town for the weekend and I said that the twins could stay while he's gone. Isshin-ojisan is concerned about their safety because of what happened to Ishida. You don't mind, do you, Ichigo?"

"Nah, the girls are always welcome." His complacency made her smile. Wondering how far she could take his agreeable mood, Rukia leaned up on her elbow so that she could look at his face.

"I knew that would be your answer. Anyway, I was wondering…" she began in a pondering tone, as if something had just occurred to her.

Dark honey eyes sharpened, Ichigo's instincts alerting him to danger. He focused on her amethyst orbs, and frowned. She was clearly plotting something. "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"You thought that because I was in such a good mood that you'd ask if we could get a rabbit. We don't have the time to take care of a rabbit. Besides, if you want a pet, you always have Chappy and Kon. The perverted mod soul would gladly cuddle with you if you asked." He smirked at her pout, and moved his hand down to her hip. "I know you, Rukia."

"But I saw the cutest…"

"They're all cute to you. What happens when you have to go back to your division for the majority of the time? Then I'd be stuck caring for the rodent. Face it, midget, it's not going to happen."

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she laid back down. "It was worth a shot," she muttered.

"Che. So, where's the old man going that he needs us to watch two young women that can take care of themselves for the weekend?"

"He didn't say. Oji-san acted normal but I think he was really concerned. Wherever he's going, it's far enough away that he wouldn't be able to get back quickly if he needed to."

"You mean he acted normal for him."

"Yes," Rukia said.

"Karin must be spitting mad." The elder of the two twins was just as independent as he was. "I'll see if I can rearrange my work schedule so that I can spend some time with them. If we leave them to their own devices, Karin will just go off and try to kill Hollows."

"I thought you were going to train too."

"I was but we can't very well bring the girls to the Soul Society, can we? Gramps might not mind the occasional visit from Chad, Ishida and Inoue but I don't think he'd be so lenient with me if I dragged two non-fighters along."

"I really wish you'd stop calling him that. One of these days he's going to burn you to a crisp for being so disrespectful." Rukia slipped out of his arms and got up. "And when he does, don't ask me to cool you off with Sode no Shirayuki."

"Aw, come on, lighten up. The old geezer is senile half the time anyway."

"That is beside the point." Without waiting for a retort, Rukia dressed and went to see about dinner. She thought that the stew would make a nice meal. It had gotten rather chilly lately and Ichigo had said that he liked it but she'd have to be careful of how much salt she put in. Yuzu had confided the morning after her first try that she'd added twice as much as she should have.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo called after her, sitting up so that the sheet pooled around his waist.

"Fool, I'm going to make dinner. We can't laze around in bed all evening." Rukia couldn't hear exactly what he said in return but it sounded like,

"Yes, we can."

Maybe she'd add extra salt to his bowl as punishment for his stupidity.

* * *

Friday morning came and once Isshin had seen his daughters off to school, he locked up the house and clinic before making his way to Urahara's. The shopkeeper greeted him cheerfully before storing his gigai without comment. "The girls are going to be spending the weekend with Ichigo and Rukia."

"You could have borrowed a soul pill and let them stay."

"I could have but I don't know what the response will be when I get there and I don't want anyone to retaliate on the girls in a fit of pique. They'll be safe enough with their big brother. Knowing Karin she'd pick a fight."

"Those two are a lot alike," Urahara mused and followed Isshin down into the training grounds. "Let me know if there's anything I can do on my end to help facilitate matters."

Isshin regarded the scientist with the utmost seriousness. "Thank you, old friend." Taking his Zanpakutou out of his sash, he opened a Senkaimon. As the portal revealed the path, a Hell Butterfly flew out, coming to float near his head. "Well, time to bite the bullet. Wish me well!" he entered the pathway and gave a wave to the man he left staring after him.

"And they call me crazy."


	53. Isshin Kurosaki's Mystery Revealed

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews: __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**powerkitty**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**ullietal**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**darklover**__, __**hollownature**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Thunder**__**Claw03**__, and __**okami11235**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author on their lists. Okay, this chapter is short but there's a reason for it. I wanted a slight cliff hanger going into the next one. Which is why you're getting a double today. You'll see why at the end._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Isshin Kurosaki's Mystery Revealed_

Isshin's arrival in the Soul Society was not noticed by anyone. Some felt the unfamiliar reiatsu but as no alarm had been sounded, ignored it as a new student joining the Academy. That it headed directly for the first division would only be remarked upon later as highly suspicious by Soi Fon when one of her men finally told her.

The guards at the door to Yamamoto's office were obstinate until the soutaicho's voiced boomed into the outer corridor to let the ex-captain in. Isshin's white hoari flapped where it was secured to his left arm as he entered, bowing out of politeness. Gone were the joker and mentally unstable father that had waved his friend good-bye. "Yamamoto-soutaicho," he greeted.

"Isshin Kurosaki. They told me that your powers had returned. I should have put Ichigo's name together with yours long before I did. It makes sense that his reiatsu would be unbelievably high considering who his father is." The old general and teacher lightly tapped his cane on the floor but did not rise from his desk chair.

"I have need of the key, sir. They are expecting me. Or at least they should be."

"You have not been there since you were demoted to the Gotei Thirteen."

"No, my brothers and sisters-in-arms were quite loud in their opinion that they didn't wish to see me again unless I cleaned up my act. Sadly, I have not changed all that much."

"So you are going on the matter that I assume you are," the elder said and stroked his bound beard. "Very well, I shall open a portal for you. It is the least I can do seeing as your family has been kind to my men all this time."

"I appreciate it." The paternal head of the Kurosaki family tilted his head in acknowledgment and waited until a pathway opened for him. He entered the other dimension, his captain's haori deepening from white to purple. When he was fully into the other realm, the portal shut, leaving him in a place that he hadn't seen in over a hundred years.

Those milling around paused in what they were doing to stare at him. It took several minutes for recognition to dawn but when it did, they immediately bowed. "Kurosaki-taicho!"

"That's Kurosaki-dono, you idiot!" the one next to the first speaker yelled, elbowing her companion.

"Now, now, don't make a fuss. Captain is fine. I'm here for a meeting with the ōji so if you could just point me to his current location I'd be grateful." Those standing nearby nearly fell over themselves to convey the honor and Isshin listened closely.

He followed the directions given to him and walked down the cavernous hallways, hoping to avoid his old division. Now was not the time to get into any disagreements. Isshin didn't want to have to pull rank of a different kind and demand explanations for why they had not come to the Soul Society's aid three years ago when Aizen first betrayed them. The war could have been won so much quicker and easier had they gotten involved.

A long line waited outside the chamber that he searched for and he found the person who he'd dealt with previously half way down its length. Tired eyes lit at the sight of him and Isshin smiled warmly. "I'll take those," he said jovially, indicating the stack of files the clerk held. "I have a meeting with the ōji now. You go get some rest." The clerk bowed gratefully and left. Isshin moved forward despite the protests that arose from the others waiting in line. The guards at the chamber entrance saluted and opened the door, ignoring everyone else.

A young man lounged on a raised dais in the center of the room, his robes as purple as Isshin's haori and his hair up in a traditional top knot. Dark eyes were filled with boredom rose to meet his and the male quickly straightened his position. The ennui left the brown orbs and the young man cleared his throat. "Uncle."

"Nephew. I trust you are doing the job my brother assigned you and are not wasting the time of everyone waiting outside. It seems that my man has not been seen yet even though I sent him a message months ago."

"I have not seen anyone sent by you. Why are you here? I thought that you had left the Soul Society for the Living World over twenty years ago."

"I did." Isshin stepped forward, unconcerned by the guards that surrounded his nephew. He plopped the files onto the low table next to the younger man and frowned sternly. "I have come with a matter of grave importance and I will not be put off. Dismiss your guards for this is not meant for the ears of anyone but family."

"Sir…"

"Do it," Isshin ordered and no one, not even his own son, had ever heard the authority in his voice that was present now. The younger man flinched. "I have several issues to speak with you about and am quite displeased about them. It would be most inappropriate were the guards to hear of them. Besides, you are my favorite nephew. I do not want the first time we have been together is over a century to be wasted."

"I am your only nephew."

"True." Isshin smiled, showing his normal goofiness. He waited until all the guards were gone before resuming his frowning. "Now then, I assume you have been informed about the Winter War and all that went on before and since to recover from that."

"It was a tiny revolt, nothing more." The younger waved a hand carelessly. "I saw no reason to send an advanced team."

"Is that so?" The authority was back, tinged with irritation. "So it doesn't concern you that Aizen almost annihilated thousands of souls just so that he could make a key to this realm? That he turned into a being of immeasurable power and that the only way to stop him was to make my son lose his powers for two years? Even now the madman is only bound and in the darkest pit the Soul Society has to offer. He could have easily come here and killed you, taken the throne and there would have been nothing that you could have done about it. You are not the king, you will never be the king and if anyone in the Soul Society ever learns that there is no Spirit King at the moment and that there hasn't been for over a hundred years, a revolution will occur that _will_ make the Winter War seem like a _tiny_ revolt."

Chastised thoroughly, the nephew bowed his head. "My apologies, Uncle."

Sighing, Isshin rubbed the back of his head in a way that was reminiscent of his son. If Ichigo ever figured out that he'd taken on a habit from his father, he'd work diligently to stop the action. "Ah well, it can't be help. You were never meant for this."

The younger man nodded, admitting to that. He had never wanted the title and the responsibility that came with it. Looking at the files on the table, he raised an elegant brow. "So what are you really doing here, Uncle? I can't believe you came all this way just to scold me."

"You're right. The reason I am here is to…" Isshin paused for dramatic effect. His nephew waited and internally the older man grinned.

"You…?"

"I came to submit my son's name for candidacy, of course."

_

* * *

_

A/N: _**ō**__**ji**__ means prince in Japanese._ _How many of you saw this coming?_


	54. Candidacy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Candidacy_

His nephew looked at Isshin like he'd lost his mind. "Ichigo Kurosaki, a candidate for Spirit King? Have you gone insane?" The orange haired Shinigami daiko was known to be rude, brash, undisciplined, and without concern for protocol or manners. There was no way that a nineteen year old college student was fit for the role of royalty.

"I am completely serious, Nephew. He meets the list of requirements."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, he's mortal. He was born from a human and a Shinigami. He gained the powers as a Shinigami at the age of fifteen and got his own sometime after his sixteenth birthday. He's also got the powers of a Hollow."

"What about…?" The prince was flabbergasted.

"From reports I received, he's also gone completely Hollow and has come back sane. More than once, I'd like to add. He even went to Hell and took on an entirely new form without losing his sanity."

"He's never even taken a class at the Academy," the younger man protested.

"Exactly, and yet he's an expert in all but kido. The kids are working on that. Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin were two of his masters. He learned shikai in five days, bankai in less than three. It took about a month to control his Hollow but the Vizards helped him with that. During the final battle, he also learned his Final Getsuga Tensho." Isshin smiled widely at his nephew's open mouthed surprise. "I know the requirements and my son meets them."

"He'll need to be a captain for at least a hundred years before he…"

"Yamamoto-soutaicho has reserved a spot for him. When he dies a mortal death, he'll be handed a captain's position. He won't have to go to the Academy."

"But that means that the throne would be empty for nearly two hundred more years."

"Yes, but not just anyone can be king. Even now when he has school and regular work to concentrate on, he trains and takes on his responsibilities as a Shinigami daiko. His bankai is a little shaky still but I believe that soon he'll be able to maintain it like he used to. I would not be surprised if Ichigo was going to learn more than the one attack from Zangetsu either."

"I see. You do realize that he would have to marry a member of one of the Four Great Noble Houses." The prince almost groaned when his uncle began smiling maniacally. "He isn't…"

"I'm happy to report that my son is now hopelessly in love with Rukia Kuchiki, sister to Byakuya Kuchiki."

The prince did groan then and sighed. He really couldn't think of anymore objections. Obviously his uncle had thought things out very well. Absently he wondered if the whole thing had been planned from the beginning. Silently he looked through his cousin's file, envious of the freedom Ichigo had had to date. Even with his obligations as a daiko, he'd never had to sit through mountains of paperwork and meetings. Setting the thick portfolio aside, he went on to the others his uncle had given him. "I take it these are the ones that you'd have as his closest advisors."

"Yes, they are his closest friends at present and they all have spiritual powers. The only one that doesn't have some specific power is Tatsuki but I have a feeling that will change even before she dies and joins the Zaraki Squad. His friends Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru are also spiritually aware but I have not detected any signs that they'll develop anything prior to their deaths."

"I see." The younger man gazed at the elder with thoughtfulness. "This one is a Quincy." He pulled a picture of Ishida out and held it up. There was no mistaking the clothing that he wore.

"Yes. They have their disagreements but they're nakama through and through. Chad has abilities that are thanks to the brush one of his parents had with a Hollow before he was born. I do not know the details, only what Urahara told me. Orihime is an interesting girl. Her powers take the form of six flower spirits. They can heal, shield and destroy although she is not a fighter at heart. It is quite unlike anything I have encountered before."

"This is interesting." Placing the folders with the other, the prince gazed at his uncle seriously for the first time. "They will have to be tested."

"I understand." Isshin smiled, extending his hand to his nephew. "If there isn't anything else, I must be on my way. My darling girls need their daddy."

The prince highly doubted that the twins were suffering from their father's absence. Instead, he tried to warn his uncle with, "If my cousin's friends are anything like what he is rumored to be, they will not thank you for what is about to happen."

"Oh, I'm sure that they'll all think of something equally dastardly to do to me somewhere along the way. If I know them like I think I do then it's probable that they'll all plot together." Isshin grinned to show he wasn't concerned and turned to leave. "I bid you a fond farewell, my brave nephew."

The prince watched the ex-Shinigami captain leave and shook his head. "Better you than me, cousin," he said as the doors closed. Being the Spirit Regent might be a pain sometimes but at least his father was nothing like his uncle. "I wish you all well," he continued with a glance at the files on his table.

The humans were going to need all the luck they could get.

* * *

Isshin returned from the Realm of the Royals and set about visiting his old haunts, keeping careful tabs on Byakuya's reiatsu so that he didn't meet up with the man. He knew of the conditions the noble had set on Rukia and Ichigo's courting while in the Soul Society and didn't want to show his impatience with the way things were slowly progressing on that front. If he had it his way, they'd be married by New Year's. Not that either would thank him for rushing their relationship. Then again, he just might let his secret slip just to see the look on Byakuya's face when he found out just who his sister was dating.

It would be almost worth the hassle that letting the cat out of the bag would lead to. Almost. Since it wouldn't be though, Isshin decided to use the remaining time left to him to enjoy a bit of relaxation. Once the tests began he would be on edge waiting for the time when Ichigo and his friends descended on him to exact their revenge.

Which they would, right after they figured out that he was the source of the problems coming their way.

* * *

Ichigo's father might have been enjoying what could be his last days but the Shinigami daiko wasn't having the same amount of fun. His sisters had arrived shortly after five in the evening on Friday and were currently parked in front of the new TV watching one of the many movies that Rukia had rented for their enjoyment. For a healthy young man who preferred action over romance, it was torture.

The three females had merely shrugged at his discomfort and ignored him after demanding that he get them appropriate movie snacks. Chappy had snuggled into Yuzu's arms and joined the small group in their entertainment. As Kon was the only other male in the house, Ichigo was stuck with him as company while he locked himself in his room and tried to do homework. Occasionally his eyes would stray to his badge and he was aware of the fact that he was waiting for it to go off.

After the fifth time that it did, the Shinigami daiko began to wonder if he was really a candidate for a mental hospital when he realized that he was _relieved_ to be called out to do exterminations.

Although, if he knew that he had just been nominated for a whole other kind of candidacy, Ichigo might have just checked himself into said hospital without further debate.


	55. The Calm Before the Storm

_A/N: Over thirty to thank now: __**CharmedNightSkye**__, __**Arkanes Shippou**__, __**ullietal**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**IchigoKuRukiaKu**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**okami11235**__, "__**Dustoflove**__," __**JaegerjaquesLover101**__, __**nana6906**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**Eradona**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**redkama**__, __**novicestar**__, __**1290r5**__, __**IceFlame55**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**hollownature**__, __**sinfullwish**__, __**ranchboy1**__, __**XxcorrsxX**__, __**Yami-no-Tamashii**__, __**karling08**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**darklover**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**ichirukitard**__, __**The Rockerbabe**__, __**Mist Valley Apex Avian**__, and __**littlenaoki**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. Okay, I think I have everyone's name up. Let me know if I missed anyone or spelled your penname wrong. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Calm Before the Storm_

If anyone had told Ichigo go six months ago that he would be calmly trailing three females willingly through the Tokyo Sea Life Park, he would have called them insane. Right before he beat them to a pulp. Now, with Rukia and his sisters leading him around in circles, the Shinigami daiko admitted that he would have owed that person an apology. There was nothing to bug him on this day and for once the girls seemed to be content doing something that normal teens their age and gender might find enjoyable. Karin wasn't complaining about wandering around looking at oceanic life but that was as about excited as she got over "cutesy" stuff. Rukia studied everything with a wide-eyed wonder that nearly broke his heart while Yuzu played tour guide as she had been here before.

"Ichigo, it's so amazing. The next time Neliel-san visits, we have to bring her here." As the Arrancar had fallen in love with the virtual aquarium at the amusement park, Ichigo could only agree.

"Sure."

"Ichi-nii, I thought Neliel-san was an Arrancar." Karin paused in her contemplation of a Bluefin tuna that was coming towards the glass of the tank they had stopped by.

"She is, but she's the one that helped me. Neliel-san is a good Arrancar. As long as she stays in Hueco Mundo, she won't have the need to feed on innocent souls. It's okay for her to visit every once and a great while."

"Oh." Returning her attention to the fish, the elder twin sighed. "As long as she's a good one, although that's kind of an oxymoron, Ichi-nii."

"Nothing about Neliel is real normal. She still turns into a child for large periods of time." He'd been amazed at the fact that she'd spent the entire trip to the amusement park that way. He'd been sure that she would have transformed and caused a disturbance.

"Enough about Neliel-san. I want to go see the penguins." Rukia grabbed his hand, intent on dragging him off to the exhibit.

"Slow down, midget, we're getting there," Ichigo said as they came upon the Shoreline section of the first floor. They made their way along the display of Purple Stars, Striped Shore crabs, and other sea creatures that could be found nearby. The sight momentarily distracted two of the three girls, allowing the daiko time to catch his breath.

When they got to the penguins, Rukia cooed, likening them to Chappy on the cuteness scale. She watched their antics closely, studying them with an intensity that would have made her a great researcher had she lived out a human life. "They're so clumsy on land and yet when they swim…"

"Yeah, that's one of the things that makes them so fascinating." Ichigo smiled briefly at the sight of a Rockhopper fight a Humboldt for a fish that an attendant was giving out. A Little rushed in and snatched it, earning several laughs from those around the exhibit. The tiny blue streak dived into the water, darting away with its prize.

Rukia smirked, gazing at her boyfriend. "That just goes to prove that size doesn't stand a chance against craftiness."

"True, but I already knew that," he returned. The petite woman in front of him had outdone him plenty of times with her sharp mind for him to have learned that lesson.

"It only took him several concussions before he got the message," Karin snorted, easily dodging her brother's hand when he swiped at her playfully.

"Karin!" Yuzu protested. "Surely it was no more than three."

"You've corrupted my little sister," Ichigo told Rukia, who merely grinned in satisfaction. Yuzu had always been a sweetheart and would never have thought about saying something like that, even in jest. While she was still the caretaker of the family and would never hurt someone via word or deed, he was glad to see that she was becoming more assertive. For a moment he wondered if it had to do with the fact that her spiritual pressure had also increased a little over the last two and a half years. Then again, maybe she was just coming into her own.

The group of four continued on from the penguins, stopping at The Kelp Forest and the Tokyo Bay exhibits before making a stop on the second floor at the shop. They finished off their visit at the cafeteria, enjoying the view of the terrace. Ichigo sat back and listened to the feminine chatter all around him. He tuned out the others in the room, taking in the sounds of his sisters and girlfriend. They had ignored him in favor of discussing topics that didn't interest him in the least but he didn't care. The Shinigami daiko would rather get lost in thought at the moment than be forced to make conversation about something that didn't hold appeal. He knew that if he tried, he was more likely to get their opinions forced down his throat if he voiced his anyway.

Gathering the garbage from their meal, Ichigo stood and moved away to the nearest trash can. Once the items were thrown out, he returned to find the girls standing. "Are you all done?" he asked, ready to go home.

"Yeah, we've had a fun day. Thanks, Ichi-nii," Karin said, picking up her bag of souvenirs.

"Not a problem. I'm glad I get to spend some time with my sisters away from Dad." The "cool teen" side of him wouldn't admit to missing his sisters but the big brother side of him certainly had no trouble doing so.

"Aw, does the big bad Shinigami have a soft spot for his little sisters?" Rukia teased, only to be tugged into the crook of his arm for her comment.

"I have no problem saying so." The girls meant the world to him and just about everyone knew it.

"Yeah, Ichi-nii's a real softy. Speaking of soft, why don't we get some ice cream?" Karin suggested meaningfully. "Big brother would be paying, of course."

"Hey, I might like spending time with you, but that doesn't mean I like spending money on you too. You want ice cream, you pay for it."

"Sorry, all my allowance went into buying more soccer balls. Dad didn't give us any extra money other than train fare."

"And mine went into buying this cute little penguin," Yuzu held up the gift shop bag she was carrying.

Ichigo didn't bother even looking at Rukia. He knew that the cash she'd had on hand had done the same. "Fine, fine, ice cream it is. There's a shop near our apartment that we can stop at." Yuzu laughed in delight, Karin smirked with pleasure and Rukia just slid her hand down so that she could twine her fingers with his. The orange haired teen squeezed the delicate digits tightly, making sure that she couldn't slip away.

Together they went home, stopping at the store that he'd mentioned for the cold treat. Once back in the apartment, the twins huddled around the table, eating the confection and doing homework while the elder two teens sat on the couch and studied from their textbooks. It was an idyllic scene, uninterrupted by Hollows or visitors from other dimensions.

The realization came to Ichigo when they were settling in for the night that they _hadn't_ been confronted by corrupted souls or visitors of any kind the entire day. When he mentioned it to Rukia, she immediately got out her Soul Pager and checked to see if it was still working. Their friends would have taken care of anything that might have disturbed the district while they were at the aquarium but they'd been home for several hours and nothing had popped up.

"Ichigo, I don't have anything that indicates that there were any Hollows around us the entire day."

"That's not possible. How can I not have attracted anything?"

The partners looked at each other, foreboding filling them. "Do you think…?"

"Something's up," Ichigo agreed. There was no way that either of them could go a day without at least _one_ Hollow showing up. "Neliel-san might be the de facto leader of Hueco Mundo but it's not possible to control every single Hollow that exists."

"So either someone is planning something, or someone is taking them out before they can register on my pager."

Ichigo nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. You better let Ukitake-san know so that he can inform the others. I guess we should have known that college wouldn't be uneventful."

Rukia nodded, slightly disappointed that the second semester wasn't going to be as peaceful as the first. "Maybe it's just broken." She held up the pager.

"The last time you thought it was, we met Ishida. No, I don't think it's broken. I think something weird is happening."

"Why can't we be peaceful for once? Things had been going so well."

Ichigo tucked her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head. "Our lives have never been peaceful. Trust me, 'peace' is overrated. I had that for two years, Rukia, and quite frankly, it sucked."

"Maybe you're right. If you're 'peace' was anything like mine, I can't say I wouldn't like a little complication here and there." Rukia gave one last sigh before closing her eyes to sleep.

Too bad the "little complication" she wanted was going to come with a giant headache.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Like the amusement park, the Tokyo Sea Life Park is an actual aquarium in Tokyo. The exhibits and animals mentioned are real and you can watch them feed certain animals, although from the information I found, the penguins are not among them. Again, it goes without saying that I do not own the park.


	56. Division of Labor

_A/N: A large group to thank : __**Mist Valley Apex Avian**__, __**sinfullwish**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**ullietal**__, __**hollownature**__, __**pinkpantherprankster**__, __**darklover**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**littlenaoki**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Eradona**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**novicestar**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**ichirukitard**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, and __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Division of Labor_

Several people stood at the foot of the royal dais and waited as the prince looked through the files in front of him. The Spirit Regent had informed the Royal Guard moments after his uncle's departure of Isshin's nomination of Ichigo. The doctor's old colleagues had immediately created an uproar, demanding to know why they hadn't been informed of the "deserter's" arrival. The fact that Isshin had been demoted to the Gotei Thirteen first, and then had left the Soul Society had apparently been conveniently forgotten. The elder Kurosaki had had every right to return to the Realm of the Royals if he so desired, without needing permission from the Royal Guard.

"So, why do you call us here?" Kirio Hikifune asked. She had been appointed to the Zero Squad after Isshin left so she had no knowledge of the man and thus no grudge.

"My uncle has placed my cousin in contention for the role of Spirit King. The war hero known as the Shinigami daiko Ichigo Kurosaki meets all the requirements. Oji-san has also gathered together information on friends of Ichigo's that would, he believes, stand him in good stead as advisors. It is for that reason that you are gathered here."

"They need to be tested."

"Yes." The prince watched as his guardsmen and women huddled together and whispered. "I shall leave the tests up to your choosing with only this provision. Do not attempt to kill them if they do not pass. To do so would only anger both the Gotei Thirteen and my uncle. And that is nothing compared to what my cousin will no doubt do should any of his friends die. Most of these young men and women have powers of their own while others have only the awareness of the spiritual world. All of them at one time or another has confronted Aizen."

"I see." Hikifune frowned slightly. "That is why you had us take care of all the Hollows that might have come Kurosaki-kun's way yesterday. The Gotei is no doubt wondering about that, as is the Arrancar Neliel Tu. I shall go to the real world and gather more information on these children. If you'll excuse me, Your Highness." She turned and left the others to grumble. They did not like the fact that they might have a Kurosaki once again on the throne. The Spirit Regent's uncle had been a good king but his remaining brothers had been unable and uninterested in fulfilling the role once it had become available.

"You may leave," the young royal said, not wanting to hear the guards' complaints. He had too many other business matters to attend to. Isshin had reminded him of his duty and that was more than coming up with ways to make things enjoyable for those around him. For once, the Royal Guards were going to have to _do_ something.

"Yes, sir," the remaining five chorused and left.

"Maybe I should have made some other conditions on the tests." The regent really hoped the college students were as talented as his uncle made them out to be. _Otherwise, I'm dead meat._

* * *

Isshin had returned early from the Soul Society and sat around the low table with Yoruichi and Kisuke. The two ex-captains were fighting between incredulousness and concern. The Kurosaki patriarch had done a lot of bold things in his time but throwing his son and his friends practically to the wolves seemed to be crossing the line from bold to foolhardy. "You really did it," the Flash Goddess said, picking up a glass of sake and knocking it back. Now was not the time for delicate saucers and politeness.

"Yes, I did say that I was going to nominate Ichigo. The children will be tested and they'll probably come to you for advice. We must not interfere in any overt manner but giving them clues is all right. As is misdirection to save your own skins because they'll all get angry if they find out we're in cahoots. I have a feeling that they'll come to test Tatsuki first as she has power but no real ability. You might want to try instructing her in some form of reiatsu channeling. If she doesn't at least understand the basics, she'll get creamed whether or not she actually has the skill to pass the test."

"What about the others?"

"Keigo, Mizurio and Chizuru will be studied but most likely left alone. I'm not worried about them but we'll have to keep an eye on their whereabouts."

"Hmm, I'll take Tatsuki under my wing. She might be a good candidate for Shunkō after some time in training with the second division." The feline-like woman smiled at the thought of Zaraki and Soi Fon fighting over one of her pupils.

"You just want to see if Soi Fon would willingly fight Zaraki." Urahara chuckled at the unabashed grin she gave him.

"Well, if that's all, I think I'll go home and get some work done before my darling daughters return. If they find out I slacked off the entire weekend, I'll be in trouble." The three old friends said farewell and Isshin returned to his home to make it look like he'd been busy. After a couple of hours of dirtying some clothes so Yuzu wouldn't get suspicious, the royal called his son and third daughter to let his twins know that they could come home. Ichigo promised to put them on the first train home and cut the conversation short before Isshin could annoy him. He'd sounded distracted and relieved to have his old man back.

Surely the Spirit Regent hadn't done anything to raise his warrior instincts already? If the Substitute Group was on guard, it would half defeat the purpose of the tests. Ichigo and his friends could think fast on their feet and generally get the best of anything out there. Prepared, they were almost unstoppable.

* * *

Ichigo sighed in relief as his sisters got on the train home. Yesterday's odd peacefulness warned him something was off and he wanted to gather everyone together to discuss options. While he might be able to think fast while fighting an opponent to figure out his or her technique, he felt better when Ishida did the strategizing. The Quincy could see farther ahead in an enemy's plan and adjust accordingly. Ichigo might squabble occasionally with the archer but he respected Ishida's abilities. The others would follow his lead without problems.

Rukia stood silently by his side, a reminder that he wasn't alone. "Ichigo?" she questioned. "What do you want to do?" There had been Hollows today according to her pager but they had disappeared before either she or he could get to them. There had been no strange reiatsu that they could detect. The situation was getting worrisome.

"Call one of the take out places for food. We'll pick it up on the way home. I'll have everyone gather at our place. Something isn't right. I'll have to see if I can get a video chat going to include Tatsuki back in Karakura because I promised that I wouldn't keep anything from her again. She should be alerted anyway. If there's trouble coming, she's the only one strong enough besides Karin that could help Keigo and Mizurio and I don't want my sister involved if it can be helped. At least Chizuru is out of town for college."

"Why are you worried about those three?"

"They survived Aizen so they'd be of interest to any other villain that might come along, like that bastard that hurt Ishida. If this is something along those lines, I don't want anyone unprepared."

"Understood." Rukia rooted through her bag and came up with her phone. She scrolled through the numbers and came to a restaurant that had a variety of offerings and put an order in to pick up. It was the quickest option and the best. Their friends had a variety of tastes and they hardly ever had the same thing when out together.

Chad was called first, as he was likely the furthest away from the Shinigami duo's apartment. Orihime could usually be found with Ishida in the evenings so Ichigo didn't have to think too much about what to say to her. He still felt a bit uncomfortable at times talking to the young woman who'd once had a major crush on him when no one else was around. Ishida was last but as it turned out he'd been right about the other couple being together. The Quincy complained that he'd been about to make dinner but quickly quieted when he found out the reason for the interruption. The offer of dinner was a bonus.

A half hour later there were five friends gathered around the table eating while Ichigo tried setting up his laptop to have Tatsuki on the other end of a digital conference with the rest of them. It took him fifteen minutes to get everything in place but eventually the new TV became a giant monitor that everyone could watch.

Once that was set, the group moved into the living room, their carryout containers in hand. Tatsuki sat on her bed, confused as to why the whole thing was taking place. The only thing that she'd been able to get out of her oldest friend had been that he'd made her a promise and that he intended to keep it by including her in the war council that was about to take place.

"So, when do I get to kick some Hollow butt?" the martial artist asked, slamming a fist into her open palm. The males in the room tried to hide their winces. She hadn't liked being left out of the action the last time.

"That's just it, Tatsuki; we don't know what's going on. The only thing we're sure of is that there were no Hollows yesterday and that any that appeared today disappeared before any of us could take care of them. That's never happened."

"So it could be a Shinigami gone rogue again."

"I hate to agree," Rukia began, "But it is possible. There has never been a time since Ichigo regained his reiatsu and powers that there hasn't been at least one. The fact that the Hollows disappeared off of the Soul Society's radar before the message could be sent to my pager tells the captains that someone was influencing them or was taking them out before they left Hueco Mundo. Today might have had Hollows but the fact that they were taken out before we arrived on the scene means that things are starting to be put into motion." The petite woman sipped at her tea to soothe her throat and let the others talk.

"So, what do you want me to do? You said there's a lot of Shinigami here. I can't think that they'd need my help taking care of this." The dark haired champion grabbed her own drink while the others thought.

"Arisawa, it is possible that the same type of person who attacked me will come after you for the same reason. We don't know what they want or why they're doing things now. It is best that you be on your guard. While you do not have any specific power, you can channel reiatsu into your kicks and punches. That should be sufficient to hold off a powerful enemy until either Urahara or Yoruichi-san can come to your aid." Ishida pushed up his glasses, looking at his girlfriend's best friend with concern. Orihime touched his arm in reassurance.

"Tatsuki can take care of herself."

"Of course I can, Hime."

Ichigo swallowed a bite of noodles before taking over the conversation. "The first chance you get, I want you to go to Urahara's shop. Have Yoruichi work with you. She'll be able to get you to use your spiritual energy more effectively. I hope this comes to nothing but the last time I kept you in the dark for your protection, you almost died. I don't want that to happen again." Rukia tugged on a lock of his hair to prevent him from going down a morose memory lane.

"I understand. What are you guys going to do?"

"We'll prepare, just as we always have. Now that we know something's up, we can be on the lookout. I might not be great at sensing strangers' reiatsu but I can tell when it appears. Ukitake-san is looking into things on his end so when we get information, we'll pass it on." He gazed around the group, his eyes as serious as they'd ever seen them during the war. "The important thing is that none of us fight alone if we can help it. At least not until we know what we're dealing with."

Chad grunted an agreement. They might be able to beat Arrancar and Espada but they knew that's what they were going to be confronted with. Neliel had not come rushing from the other dimension with a warning so they couldn't be in danger from anything in that direction. If whoever was around had wanted them hurt, they wouldn't have taken care of all the Hollows that had been headed their way in the last two days.

Orihime bit her lip but couldn't argue. "We'll be careful."

"Reckless is more in line with what you do, Kurosaki."

"I know and look how well that turned out. Once we get an idea of what's going on, I want you to figure out a plan. You're better at them than I am."

"That, unfortunately, is the truth." Rukia shook her head. "At least I am saved from pulling out my hair in frustration. With Ishida doing the planning there's less of a chance Orihime will have to patch you back together again."

"I really don't want to have to do that," the flower wielder admitted. She didn't like it when any of her friends got hurt.

"Hey, I admitted I can be reckless; you don't have to rub it in." Ichigo's friends exchanged looks before turning on him as one.

"Yes, we do." It was the only way to keep him from being a reckless idiot again.

"You're faith in me is astounding. I guess there's nothing else to talk about."

"So, we're dismissed?" Ishida asked sarcastically. "Class is over?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can't do anything more at the moment." Tatsuki nodded, leaning forward to cut the connection after Ichigo's affirmation.

"Well, I'll let you know if anything pops up on my end." With that the martial artist turned off the feed and left the Substitute Group alone. They began to stand, mentally preparing for what was to come. Silently they were forming their resolves to stick together and overcome what was about to happen.

Orihime smiled at her friends, wanting to lighten the mood. "Now that we all have our jobs, who wants dessert?" All pensiveness ended with her inquiry. They immediately began thinking up of ways to gently let her down without hurting her feelings.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly…" Rukia begged off.

"Really, Inoue, I'm stuffed," Ichigo finished.

"I'm full myself, Orihime," Ishida said, attempting to appear regretful. Chad just nodded, knowing that he honestly couldn't say what he thought without giving everyone's true thoughts away.

"Oh, that's okay; you can just take some home."

Nobody had an excuse to get out of doing _that_.

_

* * *

_

A/N:

_Kirio Hikifune is the twelfth division captain who was promoted to the Royal Guards at the start of the "Turn Back the Pendulum" arc. Urahara took her place._


	57. The First Test

_A/N: A large group to thank this time around: __**Amaterasu Ai**__, __**BlackGryphon101**__, __**Quizer**__, __**ichirukitard**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**littlenaoki**__, __**Chichita**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**SmOrOnPwNs**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**novicestar**__, __**ullietal**__, __**1290r5**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Mijumaruwott**__ and __**darklover**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. I meant to get this out sooner. The true action begins._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The First Test_

The former Division Twelve captain stood in front of her current colleagues and read the report in front of her. "The humans Keigo Asano, Mizurio Kojima, and Chizuru Honshō are spiritually aware but do not have powers of their own. Testing them at this time would be counterproductive and ultimately would only anger Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends."

"What about the fourth one mentioned in the files? Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Arisawa-san is an assistant sensei at the nearby dojo. She came in first in the national martial arts tournament last year. From my observations, she's protective of her friends and she's not afraid to stand up to anyone. Reports from the Seireitei are that she did not collapse completely when facing Aizen, despite the immense amount of spiritual pressure weighing her down." Dark eyes came up from the page.

"So we test her first."

"Yes. She's still in Kurosaki-san's hometown and separated from the others. Even with shunpo, he couldn't come to her aid right away."

"As an expert in hand to hand combat, I will test her." A tall man of indeterminate years adjusted his sleeveless purple haori. His grey eyes narrowed in consideration. As a former member of the Stealth Squad, he was the most qualified to go against the national champion.

"I concur," Hikifone agreed, the others murmuring in assent.

The prince, who had been silent until then, smiled in satisfaction. "Proceed," he commanded and watched as they bowed and left. Let's see what his cousin made of this.

* * *

Tatsuki wasn't stupid. Despite the fact that she hadn't graduated from high school in the top ten, she studied hard in her current college courses and did well. She also knew when she was being followed. Her instincts were telling her that the enemy Ichigo and the others had told her about had come for her first. Power wise she was the weakest because she hadn't trained with manipulating her reiatsu until now. She'd gone to see Yoruichi Shihoin at the first possible moment and had taken an immediate liking to the woman.

The martial artist was on her way there now, hoping that she could make it to the safety of the shop before whoever was following her decided that he wasn't going to simply watch any longer. Digging out her cell, she dialed first the former captain and then Ichigo.

"What's wrong?" her childhood friend asked, never assuming she was calling him in the middle of the day for anything but bad news.

"Whoever it is, is here. I've already called Shihoin-sensei. She said she'd be here in a flash…" Tatsuki stopped in the middle of her sentence when the Flash Goddess appeared in a puff of reiatsu infused air.

"When she says that she'll be there in a flash, she means that literally. Yoruichi Shihoin is the Flash Goddess. No one can beat her when it comes to shunpo. Don't worry; most people are smart enough to run away when she shows up." Ichigo's voice was more amused than worried. Tatsuki relaxed and hung up before looking her newest teacher in the eye.

"Thank you. That guy has been following me since I left the house." Tatsuki gestured over her shoulder but didn't turn around to indicate that she knew exactly where the man was standing.

Yoruichi frowned at the man, someone who she vaguely recalled from when she was a kid. If her memory served, he had been under her father's command before he died. The purple haori told her that he was from the Royal Guard and she knew that he was here to test Tatsuki. The national champion wasn't ready however so she tried to wave the man off as discreetly as she could. "Come, Tatsuki. It seems that you need to practice twice as hard now that trouble has appeared."

"I don't suppose it would be possible for me to learn shunpo, would it?" Tatsuki walked alongside the older woman, tucking her cell away.

"Not unless you're in soul form. Perhaps one of these days when everything is calm, I'll take you to the Soul Society using Kisuke's matter converter."

"I thought only the dead and Shinigami could go there."

"True, but your friends are an exception and I'm not so sure Yamamoto-soutaicho would say much if you went for brief periods of time to train. The _reishi_ there is much purer and plentiful then here."

"Shihoin-sensei, do you ever find it odd that Ichigo and the others talk so calmly about how things are in the 'afterlife'?"

The "cat woman" studied her newest student. "Not really. Maybe that's because I was born in the Soul Society and lived there until a little over a hundred years ago. Knowing what's on the other side will make their eventual passing easier."

Tatsuki was briefly disconcerted as she entered the shop. She had faced death and come out alive but she still didn't have the same blasé feeling about the situation as her other friends did. "I see. Captain Zaraki said that he wanted me to join his squad when I did die. How is he so sure that I'll become a Shinigami after I pass over?"

"Most people who have a great deal of spiritual pressure do. They attend the Academy to learn how to control their power and most join the Gotei Thirteen. There is also the Kido Corps for those that favor kido over fighting and the Stealth Squad that carries out covert missions and gathers information. I have a feeling that when it comes time to choose, Soi Fon may want to take you into her squad as I am now your teacher. The second division captain is also the leader of the Stealth Squad. She's like a little sister and I left her behind so that she could grow. I knew that she would one day take over my job and she's the only one that I trust in that position. Her lieutenant is an idiot and most likely bribed his way to the top.

"You would be a good fit there. I have little doubt that once you attain your Zanpakutou, you'll be able to beat Ōmaeda without trouble. Having you in a position of authority would be advantageous. Ichigo and the others will no doubt rise high in the ranks easily."

"Sensei, you're talking like it's my future job again."

Yoruichi sighed. "I apologize. You have this life to live first. Let's make sure you get to live it." They went downstairs to the training ground and began their session. The former captain knew that she wouldn't be able to hold off the Guard for long. Another day or two at most.

"I'm ready," Tatsuki answered. If that man came for her, she'd be ready. She would not be a burden to Ichigo and the others like last time.

"Good."

* * *

Kōsoku Panisshā stood in the air about the Urahara Shoten and contemplated his options. He could try testing the Arisawa girl now and risk Yoruichi Shihoin's wrath or wait and test the child later. Considering that he'd probably get shunkō'd into oblivion if he did the first, it was more prudent to wait. Waiting was not his strong suit and he contemplated what he could feasibly do to pass the time. Hikifune had said that the other three friends of Ichigo that were in contention for advisory status didn't have enough power to do more than interact with the spiritual world. Maybe he could have some fun and scare them for laughs.

Tracking the boys was not a problem and he waited outside their school while they attended a class. Their files had said that the learning institution was called a "junior college" and Panisshā wondered briefly how that differed from the university Kurosaki and the others attended. Arisawa also attended the facility but she already had a job and a future as a national contender and dojo instructor so her intelligence was not lacking in any manner.

Keigo Asano was the first to leave the building and he immediately honed in on the strange reiatsu hanging over the building. Panic filled his face and he waved his hands back and forth, muttering something about "Not this again" and he "Wasn't going to allow strange Shinigami to live in his apartment." Afterwards he ran off, not bothering to wait for his friend Kojima. The dark haired boy paid no attention to him as he texted on his cell. Obviously he either had trouble sensing spiritual pressure or he was completely unconcerned about an unknown force hovering overhead.

Briefly wondering if Honshō would prove more interesting, Panisshā decided to leave the girl alone. She hadn't had any direct involvement with the events of the Winter War until the end anyway and he didn't think she'd be one to accept being on an advisory council with the rest even after dying. For the moment all he could do was wait. He really hated waiting.

He hadn't been named "fast" for nothing.

* * *

Ichigo got off the phone with Keigo and groaned. He'd had a hard time reassuring the distraught brunet that there were no Shinigami captains wanting to stay with him and his sister. The fact that the haori was purple and not white was interesting and disturbing but the daiko didn't say so. He wasn't about to add to Keigo's panic.

After calling Mizurio to see if he had seen the same person, Ichigo sat back in his chair waiting for his lecture to start. He would have liked to have called Ukitake right then and there but unlike Rukia's cell, his didn't have the ability to cross dimensional boundaries. It meant that he had to wait and he didn't like that idea.

Over the last several months he'd been content to sit back and let things progress as they would. He'd been in no hurry to redevelop his powers as that would mean that Rukia would have to leave his side all the more sooner but he was starting to regret that. The thought had come to him more than once over the last week that whoever was stalking them knew that he didn't have all of his powers back and wanted to take advantage of that fact.

Not that Ichigo was going to allow that to happen. It was true that he'd been laid back about his reemerging powers but he'd also been practicing with Toushiro on the odd day off to maintain his bankai since he'd first gotten to use it again. And while he might have wanted to see if Zangetsu had any new attacks that he could learn (hopefully something equally as cool as Getsuga Tensho), he obviously didn't have time.

Ichigo's conscience was pushing at him to _do_ something and he grudgingly admitted that it was time to wake Hichigo up. He couldn't face this new threat with anything less than his full arsenal, even if that unfortunately meant that the Hollow would have to become a part of his inner world again. Fingering his cell as he thought to call Rukia and tell her about the latest development, Ichigo was prevented by the appearance of his professor. Tucking the phone away, he tried to concentrate on school work, as the rest would have to wait until he got home.

Rukia was buried in her calligraphy homework when he got there, Chappy and Kon sitting around the table watching her. She didn't look up as he came towards her but she did lean into his touch when he bent down to kiss her cheek. Several pages of ruined examples were strewn across the floor so while he waited for her to surface from her trance, Ichigo picked them up and threw them away.

"Ichigo, what do you think?" she asked, holding up a page that had been drying for a while.

"I think it's lovely."

"You do? Normally you say my drawings suck." Confused, she looked between her boyfriend and the paper, wondering if he was just placating her.

"Yes, but that isn't a drawing. That's an entirely different form of art. One you seem to be better suited for. Byakuya taught you a little bit about it before you took this class, didn't he?"

"Yes, it's one of the few things that we've done together." Rukia went about cleaning her brushes and putting away her tools before turning her attention fully on him. "And it's easier too because we always write our reports out with brushes."

"There's something to look forward to," Ichigo muttered. "Never mind that now, we've got more information. Our enemy has made the first move. He followed Tatsuki and spied on Keigo. Mizuiro said he felt something but wasn't paying attention." The playboy had probably been texting to his current ladylove. "I told them nothing was wrong but the fact that the guy wore a purple haori instead of the captains' white tells me we're looking for someone on par with someone who has bankai at the very least."

Violet eyes narrowed and her attention was focused solely on some inner thought. "Purple haori?" Rukia asked in a whisper. "I'll call Ukitake-taicho and Nii-sama right away. The Kuchiki clan records the history of the Soul Society. If there's a mention of a group who wears purple haoris than Nii-sama should have it somewhere in the family's archives."

"While you do that, I'll call Yoruichi, then Ishida and the others. I want an assessment of power. We might have to take crash courses in power elevation if this person is above the Arrancar that we fought." Running his hands through his hair, Ichigo tugged the fridge door open and grabbed a juice bottle. After satisfying his thirst he took out his cell.

"You're going to wake him up, aren't you?"

The question stopped him cold. "I don't think I have a choice, Rukia. I'm not putting anyone in danger because I chose to let the bastard sleep. I need every weapon at my disposal."

"I can protect myself, Ichigo." He faced her, his expression set in stone.

"I know you can but Mizurio and Keigo can't. I'm not worried about Honshō. With my Hollow, I can use shunpo faster. It would make getting to them easier."

"You're not going to…?" Panic rose in her throat. Surely he wasn't going to try to attain the same level he had at the end of the war.

"I'm not going to try anything else, I promise." Drawing her into his arms, Ichigo kissed the top of her head. He felt the fine trembling in her body and felt instant guilt. "Having my Vizard powers should be enough. I'll make it enough."

"You'd better."

"Don't worry, midget, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I don't want to be rid of you," Rukia admitted softly.

"Good, because I wouldn't leave you even if you wanted me to."

"Baka," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot. Your idiot. We'll get through this, just like we have everything else. Now, stop crying. I don't want Byakuya to think it's my fault."

"But it is your fault." A small laugh bubbled up as Rukia wiped her eyes. She took out her phone to call her brother and report to her captain.

Ichigo nodded and brushed her bangs out of her face again. "I don't want him to know that. I'd kill anyone who made my sisters cry and so would he. Dying by flowers would be really embarrassing."

That brought a smile to her face and she smirked at him. "I'll try to save you from that humiliation." Rukia patted his cheek patronizingly and walked away.

* * *

While the captains scrounged for information, Tatsuki was doing all that she could to prepare herself. Yoruichi had been working with her as often as she could and had finally announced after three days that she was as prepared as she could be. No new incidents had occurred but the martial artist knew better than to believe the stranger had simply disappeared.

She was walking home from the dojo on the fourth day when he returned. The purple haori wearing man stood in the sky and studied her like she was an interesting specimen. Feeling her reiatsu climb instinctively, Tatsuki stood on one side of the street and glared back. Making sure that no one was about, she confronted the interloper.

"I can see you, you know. I don't know who you are but you've been following me and I don't like it. If you have some beef with me, come at me, don't sulk around like some pervert."

Panisshā knew that he couldn't put off the test any longer. He had waited until both Urahara and Yoruichi were gone and Isshin Kurosaki was busy with patients at the clinic before making his move. No one could immediately come to the girl's aid and she would be forced to defend herself. Without the time to call for help, she'd be without the Substitute Group's help. Most importantly though, Ichigo Kurosaki would be unable to swoop in and rescue her.

"I have no 'beef' with you, as you say. This is merely a test." The Royal Guard came down to street level, his steps sure and unhurried.

"A test?"

"Yes, a test. To see whether you are worthy or not."

Tatsuki got into a defensive stance that Yoruichi had taught her. It was a position that could easily turn offensive if necessary. She had a feeling that it would be. "Why would I worry about some test from the Soul Society? I'm not even dead yet. I still have at least sixty years before I go to that place."

"I am not from the Soul Society."

"Then where are you…?" She never got to finish the question. He attacked without warning, giving no ground and showing no mercy. Tatsuki gave punch for punch, her reiatsu pulsing and flaring with each strike. Whoever this man was, he meant business. And he was strong, much stronger than he looked.

Panisshā had to hold back the glee when she matched him. This national champion could give the best of the Royal Guard a run for their money and it was exhilarating to fight with her. He had been ordered not to kill her if she failed but he had little worry that she wouldn't pass. He had to wipe blood from his mouth and even shunpo away long enough to apply some medicine to his brow so that more wouldn't flow into his eyes. Ikkaku would have been surprised that he wasn't the only one to use the substance.

"You're good, but you're still young. Too young to beat me yet, little girl." The Guard saw anger flash in her dark eyes and had to bite back a smile. So taunting her made her angry. "What's the matter, don't you like to be called names?"

"It pisses me off," Tatsuki gritted through her teeth, every muscle in her body aching. She'd taken several hard hits and knew that she would be bruised and bloody by the time this was over. He didn't seem interested in sneak attacks and wasn't even using his full strength. Was his power, like the Gotei captains' was, sealed so that it didn't influence the humans?

Yoruichi had said that she couldn't use any power but reiatsu manipulation yet and that was fine. The only thing she had to do was concentrate it on an area of her body that was open to attack. She'd have to make sure that every other vital place was protected and then, when he went for the open spot, use her spiritual energy to take one decisive shot. She had felt Kurosaki-san's reiatsu flare when he'd sensed that she was in trouble and knew that he would be here as soon as he could get away.

Concentrating, she made a calculated risk and left her right ribs open to possible damage. Tatsuki saw the moment he saw the chance she'd given him and prepared herself for his attack. Pulling from a reservoir that she didn't know she had, the national champion made her move.

Panisshā flew back several meters when he took a direct hit to the solar plexus. He could feel Isshin Kurosaki headed their way and figured that he was going to be forced to end the test. Neither man could let on that they knew each other or word would get back to Ichigo immediately. All of their plans would be for naught if that happened.

Tatsuki saw Ichigo's father pull his Zanpakutou on the stranger before he turned his attention onto her. "Are you all right, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Sure, just fine. Good timing, Kurosaki-san," she answered right before her vision blurred and she passed out.

Isshin turned on Panisshā and frowned. "The test is over," he ordered.

"Yes, it is over. She passed. Be forewarned, though. The others will not be so lenient. Those of the 'Substitute Group' are the ones that battled the Arrancar. Their tests will be longer and more difficult."

"I know."

"Then that is all. I will return and file my report. Good day, Kurosaki-dono."

"Good day." Isshin made sure that the other man had left before putting away his sword and lifting Tatsuki into his arms. "Let us hope that Tessai is at home. He can heal you faster than I can with kido."

Tatsuki gave no answer.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Kōsoku means fast and Panisshā means punisher in Japanese. Just a little play on words.


	58. Strategic Thinking

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews: __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Mijumaruwott**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**littlenaoki**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**midnight shadow of darkness**__, __**Umayar**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Kittens Hellfire**__, __**Gowron**__, __**gaaralover1989**__, __**darklover**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Eradona**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**okami11235**__, __**ichirukitard**__, and __**Chichita**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Strategic Thinking_

Ishida looked at the white board he had set up in his living room and frowned. The first step in coming up with a strategy to defeat an enemy was to find out as much as possible about that person as possible. Arisawa had said that the man she fought had said that she was being testing to see if she was worthy of something. He had worn a purple haori resembling a Shinigami captain's but so far Kuchiki-taicho didn't know the significance of that although he was looking into the Soul Society's records. The assailant hadn't introduced himself, so they weren't going to get anything from that angle. Arisawa was also convinced that the man's power had been sealed like the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei.

What did it all mean? There must be some significance to the color of the haori. He had said he wasn't from the Soul Society but he wasn't from Hueco Mundo or the Living World either. So where did that leave? The only place they hadn't been was…

"Uryuu, are you all right? You've been standing there for an hour." Orihime sat down the tea kettle and got out tea cups while the tea steeped.

"Orihime, I need to ask you something. It might bring up painful memories but it's necessary." Ishida took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated to bring up his girlfriend's time in captivity.

"Of course." The grey eyed young woman came forward, laying a hand on his sleeve.

"Did Aizen, Tousen, or Ichimaru ever talk about the Spirit King's domain?"

"Not while I was around. I heard an Arrancar or two mention the Royal Guard but nothing specific. Why do you ask?"

"Something just occurred to me. The man who attacked Arisawa was wearing a haori much like the captains of the Gotei Thirteen. However, it was purple, not white. He said he wasn't from the Soul Society either. And out of the four possible places he could have been from, we've been to three of them. The only place we haven't visited, and I use that term loosely, is the King's realm. The only logical conclusion I can come up with is that the man we're dealing with is from the home of the Spirit King." He wasn't even going to contemplate the remote possibility that the guy had come from Hell.

Frowning, Orihime gazed absentmindedly at the board. "Purple _is_ the royal color."

"A rogue Guardsman?" It made a sickening kind of sense. They had gone through a war and ultimately defeated Aizen and his army. Since they were not part of the Gotei Thirteen, they were not protected under the laws that governed the Shinigami. A rogue Guard could easily slip from the King's realm to here and not be detected by the Seireitei.

"That might explain why the guy left without fighting Yoruichi-san and Kurosaki-san. Aren't the Royal Guards ex-captains of the Gotei? They would be on the same level but Ichigo's dad and Yoruichi-san don't have seals on their power. The Guard would have to in order to hide from the Soul Society's detection."

"Exactly. He was out classed and he knew it so he attacked when no one was around to help. And if he's a rogue agent like I suppose, then he couldn't call for his seal to be removed." Ishida took a dry erase marker and made some notes on the board. "We'll have to call to confirm the haori with Captain Kuchiki later once Kuchiki-san is out of class."

"You're so smart, Uyruu." The Quincy blushed at Orihime's comment and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Thank you."

* * *

Since Tatsuki's attack the other day, Ichigo had been reluctant to let Rukia go to class on her own. Not because he didn't think that she couldn't win against the guy that his childhood friend had gone against, but because he was worried about all the bystanders. Tokyo University had a diverse student population, including some from foreign countries. That diversity had led to there being several people who had enough spiritual power in their own right to see a major battle going on between two spiritual beings. And that said nothing of the damaged that would be caused around campus that the remaining students _would_ see and freak out about. Someone had to be on standby to use the memory modifier at the earliest possible moment.

Aside from the possible danger, Ichigo had to admit that he _liked_ walking his girlfriend to and from class. Their schedules were so different this semester that when he wasn't in a lecture, he was either working, or she was in class. They rarely had time to meet for lunch as Rukia was usually patrolling before grabbing something at home. For the last several days it had seemed that the only time they saw each other was in the morning and in the evenings when he came home from his job at the café. On weekends it was worse because he still trained for several hours with Toushiro while she reported in with her division. The last time they'd been in the Seireitei, they'd been lucky enough to avoid going to one of Byakuya's noble parties. He was taking any time that he could get with her.

Currently he was picking Rukia up, intent on taking her home to have lunch with her. This was the only day he had off from the café and his classes were done for the day. Unfortunately, he had a feeling that his Shinigami duties were going to be taking precedent for the next few days as they gathered information. Ichigo stopped outside of Rukia's classroom, the killing intent pouring out of it clearly coming from the petite Shinigami's reiatsu. He went to knock but found that only three people remained. A young man maybe a little older than him cowered in a corner, Rukia's small frame towering over him. Fear was bright in brown eyes and he had to bite back a laugh. A young woman stood to one side, tears streaming down her face.

Knowing that he was going to regret asking, Ichigo wandered in and stood behind Rukia. She didn't look at him but her reiatsu reached out to him as he approached. "What he'd do?" the daiko asked, hoping that it was just another pervert picking on a girl. Then he could let her beat him up and they could be on their way.

"Faithless, irresponsible, scum." At the word "faithless" Ichigo tensed. Surely she hadn't gotten involved in a lovers' quarrel. They didn't have time to be getting involved in other people's business.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, I know that things here are much different from where I grew up but doesn't a man have to take responsibility for his actions?"

Ichigo looked at the woman next to him and then at the guy huddling in the corner. "It's the honorable thing to do," he hedged. The orange haired freshman didn't want to explain that there were plenty of men all over the world who didn't "take responsibility."

Rukia turned to look at him in question before narrowing her eyes on the man in front of her. He had attempted to crawl away. "Coward. She's better off without you. If it weren't against the rules, I'd beat you until you couldn't move."

"Kuchiki-san, please. It's all right; you don't have to defend me." Embarrassment flushed the other woman's face red.

"That's enough, Rukia. Let the bastard go." He'd finally pieced together what had happened. "I got a text from Ishida; he needs to call your brother." Turning to the distraught woman next to him, Ichigo held out a hand. "Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"No, thank you, Kurosaki-san, I…"

"Hana-chan!" The young woman was interrupted by the appearance of another student. His face was flushed and it was obvious that he'd been running. The panicked look on the man's face told Ichigo everything he needed to know. Silently, he drew Rukia out of the room despite her protests.

"We don't have to worry about her. Her friend will take care of her."

"But she was talking about killing herself. Ichigo, her soul would turn into a Hollow immediately!" When she'd heard the girl's sobs, she hadn't been able to sit quietly by, despite what the rules said about interfering in the lives of humans.

"Rukia, regardless of the fact that that coward you scared abandoned her, she is not alone." Tucking her close to his side, Ichigo laced his fingers with hers. "You don't have to worry about either the mother or the child dying. There will be no need to do a konso on them anytime soon. That man that came to her aid just now loves her."

Rukia looked up at him, his assured tone piquing her interest. "How do you know?"

"I recognized the look in his eyes." Squeezing her tightly, Ichigo sighed. "There was the desperate need to rescue her, to protect her. I had that same look once upon a time." It was a look he never wanted to see reflected back at him ever again.

"I see. Ichigo, I don't understand why a man would abandon his child."

"A _man_ wouldn't. You were right to call him scum. Only scum does things like that." He didn't bring up the parallels between Hisana's abandonment of Rukia and what had just happened. The circumstances had been different as had been the reasons. His midget had made peace with her sister's memory a long time ago. If she could forgive Hisana, there was no reason why he couldn't.

Smiling for the first time since she'd taken up her classmate's cause, Rukia laid her head against his chest. "Thank you," she whispered. It was times like this that emphasized how lucky she was to have Ichigo for a boyfriend.

"For what?"

"For being a _man_."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go see what has Ishida in a tizzy. Hopefully he's figured out who our enemy is."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what you said earlier. He needs to talk to Nii-sama?"

"Yeah, something about the purple haori."

Once more in equilibrium with her world, Rukia straightened. Ichigo was a good man and she knew that if she were to ever find herself in the same situation as her classmate that he would stay by her side without compromise. "The color of the haori seems to be the most important clue of all, doesn't it? I've thought about that and I've come up with a theory."

"So have I. I want to see if what we've thought matches what Ishida thinks. If so, we're probably on the right track. I haven't asked Chad what he thinks yet but we can't all be wrong."

"True. I'm surprised you handed over the strategizing to Ishida. I would think that you'd have been too proud to let that much control out of your hands."

"Nah, I learned my lesson. If we act as a team, we can win as a team. Even if we physically fight one-on-one, there isn't anything we can't beat together."

"Confident as always."

"Of course."

* * *

Ishida answered the door to his apartment. Chad had come directly from class, his normally calm exterior fixed in a frowned. Ichigo and Rukia greeted the giant warmly before accepting tea from Orihime. If there was one thing they weren't afraid to consume out of her kitchen, it was tea. "So, what's your theory?"

"Royal Guard," the archer stated bluntly.

"I was afraid of that," Ichigo muttered, flopping down onto the only couch. "Is that what you were thinking, Rukia?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Chad?"

"It had crossed my mind."

"It only makes sense," Orihime began. "Purple is the color of royalty."

Ishida didn't like the fact that they were all in agreement. It simply meant that the chances of them being right were higher than he would have liked. "Kuchiki-san, if I could borrow your phone? I would like to ask your brother if he has any records of what the Royal Guards wear. I know he was looking into the haori matter but if we can narrow down the search for him, it might save time."

"Certainly." It was only as the phone was ringing did Rukia realize she could have done the asking. What would her brother think about someone besides Ichigo using her trans-dimensional phone?

* * *

Byakuya looked up from his perusal of ancient scrolls as the ring from his phone cut through the quiet of his study. "Good day, Rukia. I regret that I have not found what you're looking for yet."

"Hello, Kuchiki-taicho. This is Uyruu Ishida. I'm sorry for using Kuchiki-san's phone but it's the only one that can reach you and this is rather urgent. We have been thinking about who Arisawa's attacker was and have all come to the conclusion that it's possible that he's a rogue Royal Guardsman. It would explain the purple haori."

"Indeed."

"In your clan's records, is there anything that would identify the clothing the Royal Guard wears?"

"It is likely. We have not seen a Royal Guardsman or woman at least as far back as my grandfather. I am currently studying records from further back than that. I will narrow my search and get back to Rukia before nightfall."

"Thank you." There was a pause and the noble wondered if there was something else on the Quincy's mind. "I hate to ask, but do you think it would be possible for the Soul Society to send someone to watch over Arisawa? She will likely protest but Kurosaki-san said that Tessai-san had to use extensive kido to heal her. If she's attacked again, he might not let her live, despite claiming that he was testing her."

"I will request that someone be sent. If it is a Royal Guard, nothing less than a captain would be sufficient. Hisagi would be a fitting choice." Byakuya couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard the archer choke back laughter.

"Ah, yes, Arisawa is familiar with Hisagi-taicho. I will let you return to your research, sir. Good day." Byakuya ended the call and looked up as Renji came in.

"Something the matter, Taicho?"

"That was the Quincy. It seems that my sister and the others assume that this is a rogue Royal Guard. Renji, I need you to bring a request to Yamamoto-soutaicho immediately. Afterwards, send a message to Urahara. Ask him how much it would cost to get all of Rukia's friends a phone such as hers. It is quite disturbing that every other time this thing rings, it is not my sister on the other end."

Renji nodded, finding nothing odd in his captain thinking that way. "Sure. What do you want the soutaicho to grant?"

"The Quincy has asked that someone watch over Tatsuki Arisawa. I have suggested Hisagi."

Renji didn't bother hiding the grin that came to his lips. "Arisawa and Hisagi-sempai? That'll turn interesting."

"You say that as if they have a history."

"I forgot you weren't at Ichigo's birthday party."

"Explain yourself." Sitting down in front of his superior's desk, Renji got comfortable and did just that. It would be amusing to find out what happened between the two this time around.


	59. The Second Test

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews: __**AnimeFreak134**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**novicestar**__, __**JaKiwi**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**1290r5**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**Chichita**__, __**darklover**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, and __**Assault Godzilla**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. Not for the first time it's come to me that a writer knows he/she has loyal fans and reviewers when they can write down only part of a person's pen name to add to an author's note later and remember exactly who it is. Thank you._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Second Test_

The "Substitute Group" thought that the Royal Guard would come after Orihime next. She was the weakest out of the five and that was only because she'd stopped training for so long after the Winter War. Believing that they'd figured out the enemy's next target, the friends made a plan, using the flower wielder as bait. Or rather, Ishida made the plan and everyone agreed with it, added ideas or plugging the odd hole that the Quincy hadn't covered. Not that there were many, Ishida wasn't taking any chances where his girlfriend was concerned.

Knowing that he didn't have the time to go to Urahara's or the Soul Society to do physical training, Ichigo spent as much time in his inner world as he could. Zangetsu had only admitted that there _were_ other attacks Ichigo could use but not their names. Since the orange haired war hero wanted to wake his Hollow up, the Zanpakutou was reluctant to put that kind of power into his hands.

The others were doing their own training, trying to hone skills that had gone slightly rusty since the attack on Ishida. Rukia, not wanting to stay at her current level was working on getting Sode no Shirayuki to tell her about her bankai. The ice and snow Zanpakutou was less than enthusiastic about leveling up but she apparently was considering the fact.

It was one such discussion that Ichigo came home to find. Standing in the entryway, one shoe still on, the Shinigami daiko stared at the scene with opened mouth astonishment. His girlfriend was having tea with her sword. Briefly believing that he was seeing things, Ichigo turned to Kon and Chappy who were staring at the Zanpakutou's manifested form in wonder.

Ichigo knew that the final step before achieving bankai was the materialization of the Zanpakutou but he hadn't seen Sode no Shirayuki since that day he'd woken Zangetsu back up. Seeing her in the real world was completely different from seeing her in his inner world. "Ah, Rukia?"

"I'm training to get my bankai. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he answered honestly. Despite what some may say about the Kuchiki princess, Ichigo knew that she was strong enough to do that. She'd defeated the ninth Espada with only her shikai after all. "I'm just wondering what having tea with Shirayuki-san has to do with that."

"She hasn't agreed to teach it to me yet. We're discussing the matter like civilized people." Her tone indicated that he and Zangetsu weren't among that category.

"I see. I guess that's a better way to go about things than the way Zangetsu taught me. Not that I had a choice."

"Rukia-sama is not ready for bankai." Shirayuki studied him over the cup of hot liquid. "These things shouldn't be rushed. I do not want her to be crushed under the weight of her own power, like you were, Kurosaki-san."

"I see. Yes, that was a problem." Ichigo was about to leave to go do his homework, when a thought occurred to him. "Try not to fight, though, okay? We really don't need to be advertising the fact that we're training. Giant ice sculptures are a little hard to hide."

"Kurosaki-san, are you implying that we can't come to an agreement without losing our tempers?" Delicate brows rose over pale lavender eyes.

"She's right, Ichigo, you're making it sound like we'd rather solve things by fighting. A Kuchiki would never do something so unrefined."

Ichigo looked back and forth between the two, feeling a sweat drop gather at the back of his head like some manga or anime character. "Right. Didn't know what I was thinking. I'll be in my room doing homework. Kon, let's go."

Them, not violent? Who did they think they were kidding?

* * *

Ichigo and his friends might have a plan of action, but they weren't the only ones refining their technique. All had not gone precisely as planned by the Royal Guard. The first tester hadn't counted on getting hurt. Pannishā stood next to his fellow Guardsmen and women and waited to hear what Hikifone had to say next. When she was done, he frowned, not liking the idea. "We should test the Inoue girl next," he protested.

"They'll be planning for that. Do you think that Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends haven't figured out that you picked off the weakest first? The only reason Tatsuki Arisawa didn't injure you more than she did was because she hasn't had as much training as the rest. If she had developed her abilities further than she did, you'd be a lot worse off than a couple of broken ribs." The researcher looked at him pointedly.

"Che."

"Then we should choose one of the other boys. If they're prepared to protect the flower wielder, then they won't be counting on being next."

"Exactly my point. Pannishā's description has no doubt been given out as well. With the two factors changed, they'll be just as unprepared as before."

"So who do we choose?"

"I will go," another male said. He had been silent through most of the planning and would rather think things through silently before adding his opinion. "I will test the one called Chad. He has been Kurosaki's friend since they were young teens. The boy went to the Soul Society simply because Kurosaki did to rescue Rukia Kuchiki."

"Hm," the prince said, making his presence known for the first time since the meeting began. "Do it, Eienni."

"Yes, Your Highness."

The group broke up, the next test ready to begin.

* * *

Ichigo was just about ready to meditate into his inner world when his cell rang. Seeing that it was Tatsuki, he answered it, not knowing that he was about to lose an ear drum. "Hey there, Tatsuki. How are you feeling?"

"_How am I feeling?_" came the explosion, making the daiko jerk the phone away from his ear. "Who had the crazy idea of sending Captain Hisagi to watch over me?"

"Ah, well, that would have been Rukia's brother. I think. Ishida asked him to have someone sent, and I guess he suggested Hisagi-san."

"Do you have any idea what that pervert tried to do the night of your birthday party?"

"I know but he's normally not like that." At least Ichigo didn't _think_ he was normally like that. There wasn't a lot he knew about the captain.

"I don't need watching over, Ichigo. I can protect myself. And anyway, how am I supposed to explain why a tattooed young man is hanging around me all of a sudden? He has the number sixty-nine stamped on his face for all to see. Sixty-nine! Doesn't he know what that means?"

He listened to the rest of her rant, putting the phone down on his desk while she did so to save what little hearing he had left. Ichigo wasn't quite certain Hisagi _did_ know what the number meant but he wasn't going to broach the subject with the ninth division captain just in case. He knew that he'd gotten it to honor Kensei, the man who'd saved him when he was a child but other than that, Ichigo was just as in the dark about the tattoo as everyone else.

"Are you listening to me, Ichigo?"

"Yes, Tatsuki. Look, I don't have any say in who Gramps sends to the real world. Byakuya suggested Hisagi-san probably because he's been here before and because he's met you. If he had any idea that he hit on you, he probably wouldn't have asked the old man to send him. If Hisagi-san gives you any trouble, just call Rukia and she'll report him.

"Tatsuki, you probably already figured it out, but that man who attacked you had his power sealed. If it was the same percentage as what the captains have when they come, that means he was using only a fifth of his power. Only a captain could match that. Hisagi-san can wander around Karakura Junior College without suspicion because he looks like a college student. If any of the others had gone, it wouldn't have looked as normal."

"What about that white haired kid that stayed with Orihime?"

"Toushiro's only slightly taller than when he went to high school with us. He still looks like he should be in middle school or something. His exotic looks make him stand out, not blend in and that's what we want. Besides, Hisagi-san's really good at kido. Maybe he can teach you a few of the low level spells, or at least other ways to manipulate your spirit energy."

He heard Tatsuki sigh in defeat and nearly collapsed with relief. "Fine, but if he tries anything funny, I won't be responsible for what happens."

"I understand." Ichigo thought briefly about warning the captain but shrugged it off. Let Hisagi figure out a way to apologize on his own.

"Good." Without saying goodbye, the martial artist hung up, leaving him to stare in bewilderment at his phone.

Would the Soul Society always cause him trouble?

* * *

Operation Trap the Enemy commenced immediately. Ishida walked his girlfriend to class, Chad hanging back to look for anyone that might be watching the couple with undue interest. Ichigo and Rukia took roundabout routes to their classes so that they could monitor larger areas of interest and watch their friends' backs. So far, no one in a purple haori had been spotted, nor had anyone been seen that matched the attacker's description. They were so intent on guarding Orihime, that they almost didn't notice the new enemy until it was too late.

Having dropped the ginger haired girl off at her class, the boys went their own ways, each going to different look out posts. Thinking that they were not being targeted, they didn't realize that the dignified older gentleman that looked like a visiting professor had been tracking their movements for the last few days.

Yūjin Eienni cut Chad off easily, the tall young man blinking in surprise at the sudden appearance of a spiritual being he hadn't sensed until the last minute. The tell-tale haori came in sight at the same time as the man's spiritual pressure pushed against Chad's. "Good day, Sado-san. I am here to test you."

"You are from the Royal Guards but you are not the same one that hurt Arisawa."

"Indeed, that would have been my colleague, Pannishā."

"Why are we being tested?" Chad asked, summoning his armor. He didn't want to have to use his left arm unless it became absolutely necessary.

"Did he not explain that to your friend?" Eienni asked. "It is to see if you're worthy," he went on as if that explained everything.

"Worthy of what?"

"If you pass, you will understand."

Chad wasn't stupid. His grades in high school had been even higher than Ichigo's. Sending up a small flare of his spiritual energy, he hoped to signal his friends that he had been the target, not Orihime. "I see. I don't want to fight near all these people. They could get hurt."

"Don't worry; I've put up a barrier. No one will interfere. They can't even see us." Yūjin drew his sword, knowing that he had to make quick work of the test if he didn't want problems. The Sado boy had only summoned the power in his right arm, but there was a powerful adversary in the left one that he didn't have the power to go against without having his seal removed. If the seal was removed then the kids would know that there were here for official business and the suspicions would take an altogether different turn. Ichigo would believe that the Spirit King had sent his men to test them and would search for a way into the realm, with or without the Gotei's help. Only coming clean would prevent another war.

"I see."

"You really are a man of few words." The Guard liked that, having found a like mind in the college student.

"Aa." Chad braced himself for the first attack, not surprised when what came at him was the man himself. If he followed a similar pattern as the last man, he'd likely try physical jabs before expending more energy by releasing his Zanpakutou. He had no choice but to use the power of his right arm, hoping that the several months of using it for nothing but breaking Hollow masks hadn't loosened his control of the blasts. Too much and it was likely to go through the barrier and hit an innocent bystander.

Hit for hit it seemed that the young man was even with the martial artist simply because of his strength. Eienni knew that he wasn't going to come out of this unscathed either. It was time to use the abilities of his sword; otherwise the only thing that would save him was his shunpo.

Chad felt Ichigo and Ishida approach the barrier at the same time the intruder released his Zanpakutou. Several energy beams, like a kido spell that he'd seen once came at him. They buried themselves in the ground inches from his feet as he jumped back. If he hadn't moved, they would have impaled him.

His friends were staying out of the fight, probably studying the man. Ishida would be taking notes while Ichigo would be poised to step in if it looked like he might get too hurt to fight. Chad was determined not to lose. He'd been without Ichigo's power for a long time; he wasn't going back to having to rely on it for anything. While he was still human he knew that there would be a large gap in power between them but when he went to the Soul Society permanently, he was determined to gain the power necessary to be equal to his friend.

Distracted by his thoughts, Chad was hit squarely in the chest by another energy beam, this one not meant to impale. He slid back several meters, the impact likely cracking one of his upper ribs. The gentle giant wasn't worried about the injury. As long as it didn't break and pierce a lung before Orihime got to him, he'd be fine. However, it looked like he wasn't going to be able leave his left arm out of the battle.

"La Muerte," Chad called, having summoning the Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. The death attack created a scull impression in the ground, the Guard barely making it out of the way in time. The barrier cracked, signaling that his opponent had taken some damage. When he looked at Eienni, he saw that the older gentleman's arm was bleeding profusely and hanging at an odd angle.

"That was close," the Guard admitted. He could feel the Kurosaki and Ishida kids on the outside, ready to come to Chad's aid if it became necessary. Or to finish him off. Neither had the ability to detain him.

"I would rather you surrender now. I don't want to have to kill you." If Ichigo had better control over his reiastu, he could have detained the man with a kido spell. Unfortunately, that would only end in blowing the Guard up along with a large area of the campus.

"Sorry, kid, but I have no intention of surrendering. This is a test, and you're the student."

"I'm sorry then," Chad apologized, readying another "La Muerte." This time the blast hit the dark haired gentleman head on, sending him through the barrier and up into the air. Ichigo and Ishida used their speed to try to trap the man, only to lose him as a portal in the sky opened and pulled the stranger in. The quiet young man put away his armor, meeting the two others as they came back to the ground.

"That wasn't a very long fight," Ichigo mused. "They certainly aren't interested in drawing things out. All they seem concerned about is testing our worth."

"Therein lay the problem," Ishida agreed. "If we knew _why_ our worth had to be tested in the first place, we could figure out who's behind this. They're being ordered to test us, that I'm certain of. Otherwise, they'd have no reason to be interested in us."

"Hm," Chad murmured. He gently probed his ribs, wincing slightly when the cracked rib protested. "I wouldn't have fared any better than Arisawa if his power had been unsealed."

"Let's get Inoue to heal that. We don't want the campus security to wonder why you're hurt when there were no witnesses to a fight. We can't very well say a member of the Spirit King's Royal Guard beat you up."

"It's bad enough we're getting strange looks as it is." Ishida looked over at the crowd that was beginning to gather. "I'll go with you; Orihime should be out of class by now."

"Thanks."

"And you better get back into your body before Kon does something stupid, Kurosaki." A girl's high pitched yell of outrage told the three friends that it was too late.

"_Kon!_"

Ishida and Chad didn't think that they'd ever seen Ichigo shunpo that fast before.

"Kuchiki-san is going to kill him."

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yūjin means friend, and Eien ni means forever in Japanese.


	60. Back To The Drawing Board

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews: __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**Mijumaruwott**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**novicestar**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**darklover**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Chichita**__, __**okami11235**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Iceflame55**__, and __**midnight shadow of darkness**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. I've now surpassed 1000 reviews! Thank you so much._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Back To The Drawing Board_

The group of five heroes gathered in Ishida's apartment to talk about the recent attack, or "test," while Orihime healed the cracked rib of Chad's. The Quincy stood with his hands in his pockets staring out the large windows of his living room. "They're testing us mentally too. If it's the Royal Guard as a whole that wants to test our mettle, then the Soul Society is not going to be able to offer a lot of help. Yamamoto-soutaicho is not going to authorize a contingent to come here and provide backup. I'm surprised that he sent Captain Hisagi.

"By sending a different person each time, they're ensuring that we can't prepare enough for the next confrontation. We have a history of doing things a certain way and they must have done their homework on us to know that. I just wish that I could figure out what I'm missing."

"You mean besides a motive for all of this? They say that they're testing us but haven't we proven ourselves yet?" Ichigo ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Looking at Rukia, he wasn't surprised when she glared at him. Kon had done a number on him by using his body to make a pass at another student. Luckily his girlfriend _knew_ that it was the mod soul's doing, not his. That didn't stop her from being mad at him for not stopping Kon ahead of time.

"One would think so," Ishida mused, turning back to the board. "Eienni is completely different from Pannishā. He introduced himself, and he told us his friend's name." Idly making notes on the board, he unconsciously drew lines between the Guards' names and his friends'.

"Uyruu, if you separate the last syllable of Eienni's name, it means forever, right? And his first name means friend." Orihime hurried over to the board, studying Pannishā's name carefully.

"Yes, that's right but what does that have to do with anything?" the young archer asked, putting down the marker.

"I see what you're saying, Orihime," Rukia said, straightening. "Tatsuki went up against a 'punisher.' She's always punished people who've tried to harm you in some way. It can't be a coincidence that their names represent characteristics of the ones they're testing."

The guys exchanged looks, wondering how the feminine logic had come to that conclusion. "Is this part of the mental test? Are we supposed to figure out who is going to be tested next by our personalities?" Ishida demanded. "How are we supposed to do that? We all have different aspects that make up the whole. They took Arisawa's need to protect Orihime and Chad's loyal friendship. Narrowing down what trait each of us is going to be tested by is almost impossible."

"It has to be something that's well known, something that's been commented on by the members of the Gotei. That has to be where they got their information. They might have even gotten it from Gramps himself. As far as we know, he's the only one that's ever had contact with the King's dimension."

"Yes, not even the Kuchiki clan has been to that place." Byakuya had confirmed the information they'd been looking for as well as that before Chad's test. "If it's something that's well known, let's go through this piece by piece from the beginning."

"The very beginning?" Ishida asked, poised to erase the board.

"Yes, from the moment I met you. Erase the board so that we can make a list of everything. Let's start with Ichigo." Rukia searched her mind for memories of her first meeting with Ichigo while Ishida removed everything from the white board.

Chad sat up, thanking Ayame and Shun'o for their help. "What's the first thing you noticed about his personality?"

"He was rude," she answered readily. "He didn't believe me when I told him I was a Shinigami."

"_I _was rude? You're the one who walked through my bedroom wall like no one was home. You talked to yourself as if I wasn't even in the room." Ishida hid a smile as he divided the board in half between Ichigo and Rukia. If they were going to get a play by play of their relationship, he might have to bring in another board.

"I didn't know at that point that you could see me. Now let's see. After we talked, the Hollow showed up. Yuzu came to you for help."

"Oh, no, back up there, midget. You can't skip over the part where you bound me with a kido spell. And that was after telling me that you'd kill me for my insolence if it were not against your orders. Or something like that. You also made a big deal out of the fact that you were nearly ten times my age. It was _after_ you bound my arms behind my back that you sensed the Hollow."

"And I went to kill it; you followed me down the stairs and in your desperate need to save your sisters, broke the spell. The fight took a turn for the worse, and you willingly became a Shinigami daiko to save everyone."

Chad and Orihime listened with fascination as the couple recalled their first official meeting so clearly. It was a night neither would ever forget. Ishida scribbled notes on the board as fast as he could, making sure not to miss any character traits. "All right, for Kurosaki, we have rude, dedicated, self-sacrificing, and foolish. For Kuchiki-san we have stubborn, prideful, and bossy."

"Why are all of those negative traits?" Rukia demanded, hands on her hips. "And if you're adding stubborn to any list, it should be Ichigo's."

"I'm just getting started," Ishida defended himself. "Those were the first things that he noticed."

"Not really, those were just the first things that came to mind after she opened her mouth," Ichigo corrected.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, Uyruu, you're not doing yourself any favors…" Orihime warned, seeing the raven haired Shinigami begin to glare at the two males.

"She became quite the actress, leading others to believe she was an innocent school girl. And she was a tough teacher." They watched as Ichigo's smirk took on a sappy tilt. "And she has this odd thing for cutesy stuff. She's a Chappy fanatic. Not to mention that when she first came here, she didn't know squat about the modern Living World. Rukia didn't even know how to open a juice box."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Rukia marched over to him, intent on wiping the smirk off of his face.

"No," her boyfriend teased, ducking out of the way of her fist.

Ishida, seeing where this was going, pulled a chair over and sat in it. "It's interesting, isn't it, that you never seemed to mind opening it for her." He chuckled when Ichigo's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Kurosaki-kun always walked home with her and let her stay in his closet," Orihime contributed.

"Indeed, even though they could have spun the same story they did the second time she came to stay." Ishida stood to add the word "protective" to the list of Ichigo's characteristics. He emboldened it to put emphasis on the characteristic. "We can't forget rash and reckless either. He tends to charge into things without thinking them through."

"Hey, I _used_ to do that. That's why I have you doing the thinking. If you're thinking of negative traits, add guilt-ridden to Rukia's side. She always blames herself. The midget doesn't like to share her problems with her friends."

"Hey! I share," Rukia protested.

"Now you do," Ichigo agreed, pulling her into his embrace. "You're almost subservient when it comes to your brother."

"I am not! I respect Nii-sama. Something you should do. You're always disrespectful towards your betters."

Since Ichigo couldn't argue that he wasn't somewhat lacking in manners when it came to the whole "noble" and "captain" thing, he stayed silent. "You should add dedicated to Rukia's list too, and protective. She's caring and considerate. And loyal, she's definitely loyal."

Rukia was about to forgive him for his earlier jibes on her personality when he added, "Aristocratic, we can't forget that."

"Fool," she spat. "Did we add that to his list?"

"Yes, it was among the first to go up," Ishida quickly pointed out. "I think that's it for you two although we can come back to things later, if necessary. Let's do the rest of us. If we all come up with the same characteristic, then it's a safe bet, that's the one they'll use."

"True, but even if we figure this all out, what good is it going to do us?" Orihime frowned, not understanding the purpose of the exercise.

"Their tests so far have been physical. If they've done their homework on us then they know that we'll fight them if it means protecting our lives or the lives of our friends and family, as well as innocent bystanders. So far, the fights haven't included civilians, but that could change. I doubt a human life here and there is going to make much difference to them in the grand scheme of things, whatever that is. That's why, if we can figure out what time of people they are, we might be able to formulate a counter attack plan. So far, they have our standard operating procedure. Our _modus operandi_. We come up against an enemy, one of us is hurt or kidnapped, and the rest of us go forth without much planning to save said person or get revenge. All strategies are made up along the way or by someone else.

"The first time, Yoruichi-san did the planning for getting us into the Seireitei. The second time, we just went into Hueco Mundo without any thought except to rescue Orihime. Both times we all ended up getting badly hurt. If we can plan first, we might be able to capture one of these Guardsmen and force them to tell us why they're doing what they're doing. Depending upon the answer, we can then formulate an appropriate response. Since we can't count on the Soul Society's help, we have to be very cautious. Kuchiki-san's position here is delicate and they could force her to return at any moment now that Kurosaki has his powers back." Ishida copied Ichigo and Rukia's traits down on a piece of paper before clearing the board once more. Despite his confident answer to his girlfriend's question, he wasn't sure this was going to do them a lot of good.

"I don't have all of them back. I'm going to have to wake my Hollow up. It might prove a little dangerous so I'm going to wait until I go to the Soul Society tomorrow. There was a few days lag time between the attacks so you all should be okay while I'm gone. Now, if we're doing things in order of when your powers were discovered, the next would be Ishida. I didn't know the other two had powers until we went to the Soul Society. The first thing I noticed about Ishida was how much of a jerk he could be. He had a sense of superiority that annoyed me to no end. And proud, gods is he proud." Ichigo was beginning to enjoy himself.

Ishida made the list, getting the feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy the things the others came up with. "Anyone else?" he questioned in hopes of a more favorable answer.

"Uyruu is just as protective as you are, Kurosaki-kun. He protected me all through our time in the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. I didn't end up with anything but a small scratch and that was just as we were entering the Seireitei. He's a real good fighter because he can plan ahead. He always seemed to be ten steps ahead of his opponent."

"True, that's why I asked him to be the strategist here." Ichigo would be the first one to say that Ishida was better at planning things than he was.

Rukia pursed her lips, recalling the first thing that popped into her mind upon meeting the Quincy. "Ishida was definitely arrogant and prideful about being a Quincy, but Ichigo was just as much so for being a Shinigami. I'm going to have to go with his strategic thinking too. He knew about us long before we knew about him and he bided his time carefully. Of course, it helped him at the time that Ichigo couldn't sense reiatsu to save his life and I had most of my powers sucked out of me."

"Mm, yes," was all Chad contributed as he hadn't known Ishida well at the time and his abilities hadn't manifested themselves until that time either.

"Good, I think we've narrowed things down for him. If they send someone different, and I think it's safe to assume they will, his name will have something to do with strategy and he'll most likely think up a complex situation for Ishida to figure out. It'll be something that uses his mental abilities as well as his physical ones. It could be here that they'll involve humans." Rukia didn't like thinking that they'd go so far but she couldn't rule it out either.

"So that just leaves Inoue as Chad's already been tested," Ichigo stated. "What do we know about Inoue that could possibly interest them? Her powers are certainly unique but she's most well known for her ability to heal. Even Unohana-san respects her for that. I'm sure that you'll have a spot on her squad waiting for you when the time comes."

"Orihime has a lot of other fine qualities but I have to agree with Kurosaki about that," Ishida said. "Just in case though, we should make a list."

"You just want to brag about what a kind hearted girlfriend you have," Ichigo teased lightly.

"Kurosaki, I would never do something as undignified as _brag_. I will be simply stating the truth. Besides, you got sappy when talking about Kuchiki-san. It's only fitting I have the honor of highlighting Orihime's fine characteristics."

"Uyruu, stop it, you're embarrassing me!" Orihime couldn't help feeling pleased that he would want to praise her in front of their friends.

"As I said, my dear, it's only the truth."

For the next ten minutes they listened to Ishida as he told them of every fine quality she possessed and couldn't help but agree with every one of them. When they were done, they stared at the board and came to the same conclusion. They might have started from the drawing board, but their new theories were no more helpful than their old ones had been. The same questions remained and none of the answers that came to mind reassured them at all.

Ichigo looked at his friends, wondering what it was about them that interested the Royal Guard. Could it be that they didn't believe that humans had the potential to be powerful enough to defeat such Hollows as the Arrancars? He just hoped that Ishida could come up with something that would allow them to capture a Guard. It was the only way they'd get any straight answers.

"Well, I think we've beaten that to death. What do you say to some dinner?" The sun had sunk behind the horizon long ago.

"Oh, if everyone is hungry, I can make something," Orihime offered. One of the things Ishida had _not_ praised was her cooking.

"Actually, I was going to offer to buy," Ichigo said, preparing to bolt.

"Oh, well, if you're offering, Kurosaki. It would be rude to decline," Ishida said, desperate to get out of eating her latest cooking experiment.

"I accept," Chad said, not any more eager than the others to eat what Orihime came up with.

"We really should take him up on his offer," Rukia said. "He can be such a miser when it comes to his money."

"That's because some midget I know likes to raid my wallet even when she has money of her own."

"All right. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. That's generous of you."

"You're welcome," he said and turned to get his jacket. He helped Rukia on with her sweater while the others gathered their belongings. Brushing the hair away from her collar, Ichigo allowed his hand to stay on Rukia's shoulder longer than normal.

"You have more good qualities than bad," she said softly, keeping their conversation private.

"You do too." He bent and kissed the top of her head before exiting the apartment ahead of everyone else. Ichigo held her hand and their fingers stayed entwined the entire time they walked to dinner.

"I'll just keep the fact that you can be a gentleman and sweet to myself. I wouldn't want to ruin your image."

"Thank you, all though I'm pretty sure that image was blown to smithereens the moment the SWA got a look at the video of our first date."

Ishida, having heard the last bit, smirked as he seated Orihime. "You know, I forgot about that. I still haven't seen the whole movie. I'll have to inquire about seeing the copy your father has. I'm sure it will entertain me to no end."

"Oh, Uyruu, stop. It was a very sweet movie."

"You know," Rukia mused lightly. I never saw it either. When this is all over, we should have a movie night. I'm sure I can get the copy Nii-sama had." That was if he hadn't destroyed it in his fit of anger. "And Chad hasn't seen it either."

Ichigo blanched at the thought, receiving a pat on the shoulder from his oldest friend. "It would be an honor," the giant said quietly. "It must be something special if so many people want to see it."

Since Ichigo couldn't disagree, he merely sat down and nodded. "Yeah, it was something special. Just promise me Keigo and Mizurio aren't invited."

"And let them ruin it?" Rukia asked. "Not a chance."

Ichigo could only thank the heavens for small favors. He had a feeling he wasn't going to come out unscathed from this battle. He really didn't want to have to put up with those two idiots commenting on his first date on top of that. Of course, that was assuming they hadn't already seen it and were just waiting for the right moment to say something.

He _really_ needed to work on his kido. For battle of course not so that he could shut the two up anytime they bugged him. Certainly not, he'd never.

Like hell he wouldn't.


	61. The Third Test

_A/N: Scads of people to thank for reviews: __**ichirukitard**__, "__**redkama**__," __**Quizer**__, __**novicestar**__, __**MrsAuroraBriefs**__, __**Chichita**__, __**midnight shadow of darkness**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**janeway74656kat**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**1290r5**__, __**darklover**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**hollownature**__, __**kurkurupa**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, and __**okami11235**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. I know it's out later than usual but to make up for it, the chapter is really long. This one gave me some trouble and just as I was about to take one of my readers up on his/her offer of assistance, it finally came together. I hope you enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Third Test_

Yūjin Eienni sat still while the division healer worked her kido to repair the damage Chad had inflicted. Pannishā stood by, probing the rib that he had cracked while battling Tatsuki. Neither male liked to admit that they'd underestimated the young adults they'd faced.

"Sealing nearly all of our power is not advantageous to us," a third man said. "We should change that."

"We have to be careful not to put any undue influence on the humans. Kurosaki-san's unleashed power is the perfect example of what happens if it remains unchecked. His friends developed their own long before they should have." Hikifone glared at the fourth member of the group gathered nearby. Senryaku Fukuzatsuna had never been one of her favorite people. Like his name suggested, he tended to turn everything into a puzzle, often making others in their division confused for days on end.

"Just another ten percent? Surely given the time we spend in the Living World that wouldn't do much. I'm about to go up against the Quincy. For what I'm planning, he's more than likely going to end up wanting to kill me. I have to have a way to protect myself."

The researcher looked to the prince for approval. "It would be wise," the young man mused. "You must be careful though. If my uncle finds out that we've upped the stakes without giving the group time to train more, we could be on the receiving end of some nasty lectures."

"Your uncle has no business getting involved. He submitted the bid for candidacy, that's as far as Isshin Kurosaki should be sticking his nose into things."

"Careful of whom you speak, Fukuzatsuna. My uncle, despite having left the Soul Society is a member of the royal family and needs to be respected as such."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"You said that you had a plan." Hikifune sat down at the table they'd set up and studied her colleague. She didn't often agree with what the man came up with. "I hope it is nothing that would put the rest of the people around the "Substitute Group" in danger. Kurosaki-san is not known for his forgiving attitude when it comes to people who put innocents at risk."

"It is unconventional. I would prefer to do something else but since my time in the Living World will be restricted to a few hours, I can't think of any other way that would best suit our purpose." Fukuzatsuna smiled grimly. "You'll just have to trust me, Hikifune-san."

The prince had a bad feeling but he had to let the man do what he thought was best. "Very well. I have a bad feeling about this but you may do as you see fit. However, do not say I didn't warn you if this blows up in your face."

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Rukia and Toushiro looked at Ichigo dubiously. They had gathered in the "secret" training grounds to awaken Hichigo. After the group's brainstorming yesterday, the daiko knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. In the rare sessions he'd had lately to practice, he'd been able to stabilize his bankai but he hadn't put any effort into learning new attacks. His tried and true Getsuga Tensho would have to do.

"You're sure about this?" Rukia asked, still worried that the Hollow would overwhelm her boyfriend in a fit of anger because he'd been imprisoned this whole time.

"Yeah, I'm sure. That's why you and Toushiro are here. If something happens, I want you to freeze me. I'd have liked to do this another way but we don't have time to mess around with Hichigo."

"The Gotei Thirteen is treading on thin ice over this matter, Kurosaki. If the Royal Guards themselves are after you, we cannot interfere." The young captain positioned himself on a rock and waited for the transformation to take place. He hadn't seen a Vizard put on a mask since the end of the war.

"I know, but since I can't be sure it's not just a group of rogue Guards, we have to be prepared to the best of our ability." Ichigo sat down, putting Tensa Zangetsu across his lap to mediate. He could feel Rukia's gaze on him and wanted to go to her to tell her everything would be all right. She worried too much but he knew now wasn't the right time to say that. Any break in his concentration could end badly.

The bankai form of his Zanpakutou met him in the room that Hichigo slumbered in, the Hollow still deep in dreams. Sode no Shirayuki had already loosened her hold on the ice encasing him. Ichigo had only to prod the twisted part of his power awake. "Oi, you lazy bum. If you want to fight, now would be a good time to wake up." He poked the end of his sword into Hichigo's side and waited for the inevitable reaction.

The Hollow bolted upright, confused and irritated. "What'd you do that for?"

"You've been asleep for over two years." Ichigo watched realization dawn. "I thought maybe you'd like to be up and about. We've got trouble. The kind where your help is needed."

"Really? What do I get for my efforts? A chance with the Queen?" Hichigo was a bit startled as both the teenage version of Zangetsu and Ichigo frowned in tandem. "It was a joke," he quickly defended, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against both of them. Not in his weakened state.

"That is not funny. If you _ever_ contemplate touching Rukia, your head will roll." Ichigo's voice took on a deadly tone and the Hollow knew that he was serious. He really didn't want to spend eternity looking for his head in Ichigo's inner world.

"All right, all right, don't get upset. Now, who do we face? Can I do some old fashion killing?"

"Only if it becomes necessary. It seems that some Royal Guards want to test us. I'm saying that if they want to mess with my friends and me, they'll have to take everything I've got." Ichigo didn't like the thought of taking a life but he wasn't going put any innocents in danger either. So far the two Guards had been careful to leave bystanders out of their tests but he didn't have any confidence that it would remain so.

Hichigo was rather miffed that there wasn't going to be a war but now that Aizen was captured and sealed, he guessed that he would have to take what he could get. Maybe after things had calmed down, he could try to take over the King's body. "Fine, fine, let's do this. Fighting is better than nothing."

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way. And just for some practice, Toushiro has offered to spar with us. Are you up for it or do you need another few minutes to wake up?"

"Unlike some people, I'm always ready for a fight." Frowning, Hichigo looked at his surroundings for the first time. "How'd I get here, anyway? The last thing I remember doing is falling unconscious."

"Once I was with Rukia, Shirayuki-san sealed you within her ice. You've been locked away here ever since."

"Che, sneaky wench. She won't get the best of me again. It only happened because I was still asleep. If I'd been awake, she'd have never gotten the drop on me," the Hollow complained, jumping out of the hole in the wall that he just made.

"Your Hollow is not only juvenile, but delusional," the younger version of Zangetsu said.

"Says the person who's as hot tempered as I am. Let's go. I want to be back in the World of the Living by evening."

"As you wish."

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking at the two ice wielding Shinigami next to him. "He's awake. It was rather anticlimactic. I figured he'd be spitting mad."

"Your reiatsu is certainly darker than before. I wouldn't count on his rather complacent attitude just yet, Kurosaki." Toushiro got off his perch, ready to call on his bankai. Nothing less would be able to match Ichigo's Hollow powers. And even then Toushiro doubted that he'd last for long. "Kuchiki, you should leave this to us and report to your division."

"Yes, sir." Rukia looked at Ichigo, who had just pulled his mask on. She came to stand in front of him and reached up to touch the symbol of his Hollow powers. Yellow tinted eyes gazed at her warily. "Didn't I once tell you that I'm not afraid of your Hollow?" Rukia demanded.

"You might have mentioned it at some point," Ichigo admitted. His voice was layered with that of Hichigo's. "Go on, we'll be fine here." A large, callused hand brushed her stay bang out of her face.

"I know you will," she answered. Nodding to the ice captain, Rukia left.

Toushiro looked at the masked version of the Shinigami daiko and transformed. "Let us begin."

"Sure." The slim, black blade of Ichigo's Zanpakutou gleamed in the dim light cast by the lanterns on the rock wall. "Ready when you are."

Swords clashed as ice dragon and moon struggled for dominance. Toushiro's training was clearly evident as was Ichigo's rusty use of his third level of power. Black Getsuga Tenshos cut deep gouges in the rocks, only missing the captain by scant centimeters.

"You're holding back, Kurosaki. Give me everything. Don't insult me by going easy."

"Che, I was just warming up."

The fight became more intense, both concentrating on attacking and defending their vital organs. Toushiro used his wings to bat aside strikes that came from the sides while an ice made tail protected his back. Crystal petals slowly broke apart as time went on.

Once all three had disintegrated, and Toushiro's bankai ended, Ichigo tore away his mask with only a token protest from his Hollow. Apparently the twisted part of his soul was not ready to try to take over just yet. He sat on the closet out cropping to catch his breath. "You're lasting longer," the orange haired hero commented.

"A few minutes," the young captain agreed; "But not long enough. You have not mastered your Vizard powers either. I shouldn't have been able to keep up with you for as long as I did."

"True. Bankai takes years to master, though. I haven't mastered Tensa Zangetsu. The old man who's my Zanpakutou told me I have more attacks but he hasn't said what they are. You have more than one, so you're ahead of me on that. Right now is not a good time for me to try to learn new things. Hichigo can't be trusted to mind his manners."

"You made it look so easy when you rescued Kuchiki."

"Believe me, it's not. I told you how it almost crushed me, didn't I? I know you want to be able to protect, but it's better to be thorough than careless."

"Aa," Toushiro agreed. "It's just frustrating."

"When we're desperate, that's when things go wrong. The only thing you could do worse than push yourself, is to not believe in your friend. Hinamori-san recovered. I've seen her interact with you so she obviously knows that it wasn't your fault for what happened."

"I believe in her."

"Then keep doing so. You'll get stronger. Maybe it just has to do with age. I mean, not even Byakuya had bankai at your age, right?"

"You make an interesting point."

"I have my moments." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and wished he had time to soak in the hot spring. His body ached but something told him he didn't have time to fool around here in the Seireitei.

"Practice is over. Go collect your girlfriend and return home." Without a word of goodbye, Toushiro left the training grounds. Ichigo watched him go, wondering why the young man was suddenly upset. Then again, he never did like references to his age.

Rukia and Ukitake were waiting for him at her division. Ichigo, out of respect for the elder captain, had tea and told him of his progress. They left some twenty minutes later. Making it home in time for dinner, Kon and Chappy were there to welcome them in their traditional fashions.

"You haven't asked how it went," Ichigo said later that night, Rukia's slight form tucked into his larger frame securely.

"I don't have to. You're not depressed so nothing went wrong."

"It's strange that my Hollow didn't make a bigger protest than he did. Maybe being in a forced sleep knocked some sense into him. If he's the true embodiment of instinct, it might be that he knows enough to keep quiet for the moment. Something big is about to happen. Didn't you feel the air when we returned?"

"Yes. I don't think we can count on the same grace period as before. Who do you think will be next?"

"Ishida. He's the one that's been putting the pieces together faster than the rest of us. They'll want him out of the picture, if at all possible. I trust in his Quincy abilities, I just hope that whoever comes after him doesn't try to do something to Inoue. He won't remain rational if she's harmed."

"He's a warrior, just like you, I'm sure…"

"If it came down to a fight, or rescuing his girlfriend, he'd choose Inoue in a heartbeat. Just like when I got her from the fourth Espada. I felt your reiatsu nearly disappear and would have left him if he hadn't made it impossible for me to do so." He was sure he'd admitted that sin a long time ago but wanted her to understand the depth of his feelings for her. He still wasn't able to tell her he loved her outright. Sometimes Ichigo wondered if he ever would be.

"I see. You're going to have to put some faith in Orihime's abilities. Both of us are not as helpless as we once were." Rukia stroked his cheek with one hand.

"I know, you've told me before. I have faith in your abilities." Ichigo didn't think he'd ever get used to not needing to protect her all the time. Since she no longer needed to be his shield, the feelings were probably mutual. "Still, it's going to take a while to get used to everything again."

"So you've said. Well, you can start by going to sleep."

"There is one thing I've gotten _very_ used to," Ichigo said, feeling slumber calling. "Sleeping by your side."

"It is rather convenient. In cold weather, I don't have to worry about getting chilled. I have my own personal furnace right here." Rukia laughed softly when he gave her a scowl. "My Black Sun."

"My White Moon."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia's romantic mood went by the wayside quickly the following morning when the air became permeated with danger on the way to classes. They met up with their friends shortly after arriving on campus and walked to their respective lectures as a group for as long as they could. Tension was thick enough to cut with a blade and the Shinigami daiko was sure that if something didn't happen soon, they'd be looking for a way make the Royal Guard attack.

Ishida wandered into class, Ichigo on his heels. The one downside to having the same major was that they kept ending up in the same classes. "You do not have to sit beside me, Kurosaki," the Quincy said, slumping briefly in his seat.

"You just don't want to be embarrassed by Kon."

"After what he did to you, I try to avoid being in the same room with the mod soul."

"I guess it's a good thing that he only tried to grope the girl. At least tripping was a good enough excuse to explain his perverted behavior."

"A good excuse to the victim but not to Kuchiki. I had to put new stuffing in him after her punishment."

"I'd have felt sorry for him if it hadn't been my body that he put in jeopardy." The two friends fell silent in contemplation when the professor came in. Time ticked by like molasses, the dragging seconds making both warriors nervous.

Ten minutes before the class let out a student from down the hall flung the door open, panic and horror on her face. "Sensei! A student found a bomb in the basement!" Without waiting for a response, the stranger ran off, wanting to be far away.

Chaos ensued and the dumbstruck professor did nothing to stop it. Ishida and Ichigo stayed behind while their classmates raced around and out of the room. "Test three," the archer murmured, waiting until they were alone before summoning his bow. He watched as the daiko fished around for Kon's pill and swallowed it hastily.

"Kon, make sure everyone is out of the building. Ishida and I will check out the bomb. After everyone is out, let the girls and Chad know what is going on. If anything else happens, tell us immediately."

"Right." While the mod soul was normally a comedic character, he knew when to be serious. The only time Ichigo ever ordered him around like he was now was when the twins were in danger. Kon left at a run, not bothering to look behind him.

The duo raced down to the basement of the lecture hall, someplace neither had ever been. "It's got to have a trace of reiatsu, otherwise we wouldn't know it was from them."

"Finding it is all well and good but how are we going to defuse it? Neither of us are experts in explosives. And if it's made up of _reishi_ it's going to be invisible to the bomb squad here." Ichigo followed Ishida down the dimly lit corridor, the faint sensation brushing against their more powerful reiatsus.

They found the bomb beeping in a small supply closet that was rarely used. The timer indicated a scant three hours. "Damn."

"Our only option is to beat the guy." Ichigo turned, Zangetsu's weight bumping on his back lightly.

"_I'll_ handle the guy. You just find out if there are any more bombs on campus. Have the others search every building."

"There are over a hundred buildings on this campus!" Incredulous, Ichigo led the way out of the lecture hall.

"Use your powers!" Ishida yelled back. "They'll all have the same signature as the one we found!"

Students from the surrounding buildings gathered in the nearest field, far away from potential backlash. Professors and security tried to keep them calm without success. Police ran around herding people together while they tried to figure out what was going on. Someone spotted Ishida and called to him to hurry. The Quincy obeyed the frightened summons, leaving Ichigo to wander without trouble.

Ishida's phone rang and he spoke urgently to Orihime. The flower wielder followed her boyfriend's instructions, having been the only one not to have class at the time the incident occurred. She'd been left at Ichigo's café to wait for the others so that she'd at least be around other people. They'd thought that might deter the Guards from attacking her directly but now they couldn't count on that. A bomb was a serious threat in any situation. On a college campus with over a hundred buildings, it was a nightmare.

"Be careful, Orihime. The Activity Center could be a target. See if you can sense something but don't go near it."

"Yes, Uyruu." He heard the worried tone in her voice.

"I'll be fine, my dear." She murmured a goodbye and hung up without replying to his reassurance. Ishida tucked his cell away and looked around the clearing, just in time to catch a glimpse of a purple haori out of the corner of his eye.

Power surged in the air and he watched as a barrier was erected around the students in the open field. The amount of reiatsu pressing against his own was twice what the person Chad had fought had been able to use. It was clear that they had upped the stakes.

"I see that you decided to play dirty. I hope this was worth it because by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish that you had played fair. Kurosaki might want to have a go at you but he'll have to wait in line. Did you think about what would have happened if someone hadn't spotted that bomb?"

"Ah, but that's your test, Quincy. You need to find them all."

"My test? What, no physical fight? That was your comrades' MO." Blue eyes hardened behind glasses, his bow appearing without conscious thought.

"I prefer to use my mind. Allow me to introduce myself. I am…"

"I don't care what your name is. We already know that your names coincide with our personality traits. Whoever thought up that idea has a twisted sense of humor." Ishida knew that except for Kuchiki, he was more experienced in sensing reiatsu and _reishi_. His Quincy abilities had been trained from a young age whereas the others had developed their powers in high school. "You have a lot of nerve getting innocent civilians involved in this."

"A few human lives matter little in the grand scheme of things. Now listen closely. There are six bombs planted around this campus. You must find them all before the timers run down. If you do not, their lives will be forfeit. As you've already deduced, the human officials cannot see these. They will decide that it was a hoax and allow the students to go back inside."

"The hospital," Ishida said without hesitation. It was one building, or rather a group of buildings that housed a large number of people constantly. Most of them were unable to move about on their own.

Fukuzatsuna raised a brow, impressed. The Quincy hadn't even had to think about it. Then again, he was the son of a hospital's director. He'd know exactly how vulnerable the patients were. "Very good."

"The one in the lecture hall makes two. What happens after I play your little guessing game? You'll defuse them and leave?"

"That sums it up nicely."

Anger flared in Ishida's chest, making him lose concentration briefly. He couldn't afford to take his attention off the Guard. Just because the man didn't seem interested in fighting, didn't mean that he could be trusted to stay where he was. The archer reached for the Steele Schneider that he kept on him at all times. The blade glowed blue and he held it like a sword. Practicing with Ichigo had been useful for him as well as the daiko.

"You seem awful sure that I won't simply leave you here and search this place myself."

"You can try. Then again, you have a girlfriend that might not be as well protected as you believe her to be."

Reiatsu burned brightly and Ishida didn't bother waiting for the man's next comment. He felt his friends' spiritual pressures react to his anger and sensed that they were coming to his aid. The Quincy didn't need their help taking care of the blond nuisance but he did want to make sure Orihime was safe.

"Uryuu!" Orihime came alongside him and bent over panting.

"Ishida!" Ichigo skidded to a stop in midair, the action kicking up dust. Zangetsu was ready and waiting to help if need be.

"There's no time to evacuate the hospital. I need Kuchiki-san to erect a barrier around the bomb. It's going to be difficult to locate." The white blade of Sode no Shirayuki flashed brightly against the sun. "Freezing it would be better."

The Guard groaned inwardly, sensing the hole in his plan. He hadn't counted on their pulling together and taking orders from one another without regard for whom was the more experienced of the group. Rukia Kuchiki had more than enough power to stop the bomb from going off.

"I'm on it. Chappy is still searching for the others." Rukia disappeared in a flash, leaving the others to stare at the new attacker.

"There's one in the Activities Center, just like you thought. I pulled the fire alarm to get everyone out. I can shield them from the blast if it happens but I can't stop it from exploding." Orihime had already called on her flower spirits, leaving the tri-shielding group to protect the large number of people in danger on that part of the campus.

"Chad," Ishida started, watching as the gentle giant called on both of his armors. "Have you found any of the others?"

"There's something by the Yasuda Auditorium. I can't pinpoint it though. There are a large number of people with reiatsus of their own. The amount of panic flooding them is masking a weaker signal." Chad drew Orihime away, knowing that her attention was divided between concern for Ishida and the group of people Baigon, Lily, and Hinagiku were protecting. Without her three pointed shield, she was vulnerable to attack. The best way to throw Ishida off and keep him from finding the other three bombs was to make the most of that vulnerability.

"The auditorium is in the middle of the campus almost exactly. What better place to have everyone gathered? Another group of sitting ducks. Move out of the way, Kurosaki. I'm going to beat the information out of him."

"Sure, I'll go confirm." Using shunpo, the orange haired hero left, leaving the flower wielder's protection to Chad. He trusted Ishida to get the job done.

An explosion rocked the ground, making him glad that he was in the air. The orange glow of Inoue's shield drew him to the Activities Center and the crowd that had been driven to safety. "Kurosaki-san!" the three spirits shouted together, their appearance having taken a hit from the backlash.

"You guys all right? Stay here and make sure there isn't a secondary blast. I have to go confirm whether or not there really is a bomb in the auditorium." They saluted him, going back to flying around the field.

When he returned to the area where Ishida and the others had gathered, the Quincy was busy parrying blows with the Guard. Rukia was waiting for him and took off for the auditorium when he nodded to her. "The SOB set one off!" he yelled. "What the hell was that all about, Ishida?"

"I guessed wrong," the archer admitted. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah, the flowers saved them."

Ishida frowned in concentration. Where else could there be a large quantity of people at this time of day? One of the gyms? _No, it has to be something that would make a significant impact on the community._ "The International Affairs building! You want to create an international incident? This goes far beyond a test, _Shinigami_."

"A Shinigami doesn't value one soul over another." Fukuzatsuna's statement fell on deaf ears as a black arc of energy blasted towards him. He barely managed to avoid the powerful Getsuga Tensho.

"I can handle this, Kurosaki. Go make sure that building is evacuated." Ishida had found four of the six but battling against the Guard split his concentration too much to focus solely on finding them buy searching for the _reishi_ of the bombs. That was probably the intent. Get him angry at the interloper and he would have to use his mind to figure out their location rather than just using his powers to search the bombs out.

This Guard wasn't afraid of making a big splash. Since he didn't care about the lives he was endangering, it would be something that could a lot of damage. Something that could have disastrous after effects. Like…

"The chemistry labs. You put a bomb in the Chemistry building. How depraved can you get? Do you have any idea the potential ramifications of something exploding in one of those labs? The chemicals alone…"

"Uyruu, calm down. There's still nearly two hours. You just have to find the last one." Orihime nibbled on her lip in worry, Chad silent beside her. Kon and Chappy had yet to return and Rukia and Ichigo were still off taking care of the ones that they had detected. Hopefully her boyfriend would guess correctly.

Ishida didn't respond to her plea but sent another arrow after Fukuzatsuna. His temper skewed his aim which only annoyed him more. Chappy came into his line of sight and by the set of her shoulders, he knew that she'd found one. Whether it was the last one remained to be seen.

"The professors' house feels funny," she said, Rukia's gigai looking odd with its hands being wrung.

"Of course," Ishida said. "Good work, Chappy."

"Thank you, Ishida-san." The mod soul bowed before coming to stand next to Orihime. She clutched at the other young woman's arm, nervous about what was happening. Both she and Kon had been told that the Royal Guards were attacking the group but she hadn't been prepared for something like this.

"So that's six," the Quincy stated, confident. It made sense that the Faculty House would be targeted. Without the teachers, a university was useless.

"Congratulations. Now if you'll excuse me…" Rukia and Ichigo surrounded him, cutting possible escape routes off. "I see, you're not going to let this matter drop peacefully." Fukuzatsuna shook his head in regret.

"You lost that option the moment you decided to place bombs on campus. Prepare yourself." Taking a calming breath, Ishida relaxed and became solely focused on fighting the Guard. He wasn't getting away unscathed. Besides, it wouldn't take very long.

He was a Quincy after all.

_

* * *

_

A/N: I want to reassure my readers that I in no way take situations like this lightly. I only used bombs to show how serious things were becoming. Anyway, each of the buildings mentioned actually do exist on the Hongo campus of Tokyo University. Fukuzatsuna and Senryaku mean complex and strategy respectively.


	62. Pincushion Punishment

_A/N: A large number to thank for reviews: "__**anon**__," __**cmcwiki**__, __**darklover, Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**1290r5**__, __**fionaroxz**__, __**midnight shadow of darkness**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**JeagerjaquezLover01**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**okami11235**__, "__**redkama**__," __**Life is Full Of Regrets**__, __**Max Tiger**__, __**Poofa**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**kurukurupa**__, and __**novicestar**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists. I know this is out way later than usual but what happened in Japan really threw me for a loop. I have a friend who lives there and I'm greatly concerned for her. It took me a while get into the groove of this again._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Pincushion Punishment_

Fukuzatsuna knew his life was forfeit. The warriors gathered around him might have let him live if he hadn't gotten innocents involved but he had chosen to go the route he had and there was no mercy left for him. For the chance to ensure that there was a new Spirit King, he'd gladly give his life. The title was more than a position, it was a necessity. In order to keep the balance of power in all worlds, one being who had the ability to transcend all spiritual forms must exist. Without a king, people like Aizen would rise up and try to conquer the universe.

The creation of the Hōgyoku was proof enough of that. It would never had been possible to conceive of such an item of power had a king been on the throne. Even if someone had thought it up, the power of the Spirit King would have been able to destroy it before it could have been used. Aizen's ambition would have been stopped and the thousands who had suffered wouldn't have.

The Guard didn't regret his choices, only that the group did not understand the importance of what they were facing. A few human lives in the grand scheme of things were unimportant compared to the universe's population of souls and the balance of power. "What now, Quincy? If you kill me, my soul is forever gone. That is, unless the arrows you wield can now purify as well as destroy."

"Death would be an easy out for you." Uyruu steadied his bow, still weighing his options. He could kill the bastard outright but he could also destroy his powers completely just as he had that seventh division member during their invasion of the Soul Society.

"You know, Ishida, I think that would be too easy. He could go to his grave knowing he'd been a martyr to whatever twisted cause they're fighting." Ichigo rested his sword against his shoulder in contemplation. "Destroying his Soul Sleep and whatnot would be kind of boring too."

Rukia looked at her boyfriend briefly, her attention never straying from Fukuzatsuna. "You sound as if you have a better idea, Ichigo."

"Well, Ishida can't let him go. That's out of the question. So I was thinking about sending him back in pieces."

The archer smirked, liking the idea. "It's violent and messy but that's as expected from you, Kurosaki. However, it does have a certain appeal."

"Uryuu, no!" Orihime shouted up to her boyfriend, not wanting him to do something against his nature. "You and Kurosaki-kun don't fight like that."

His smirk became a soft smile as he heard her voice. "Indeed, my dear. I have something that would satisfy all of us. If Kuchiki-san doesn't mind lending me Sode no Shirayuki-san's power."

The petite Shinigami blinked, surprised at the request. "No, of course not. I can even manifest her form if you wish."

"What are you thinking, Ishida?" Chad asked from the ground. Orihime clasped her hands tightly.

"I'm thinking that he should know what it feels like to be torn into pieces without actually _being_ in pieces. We can send a message back to the others in his group that way."

Ichigo grinned, seeing where this was going. "I see. You need Rukia's ice to bring form to your arrows because once they hit their target, they disappear. Nice one, Ishida. Make a pincushion out of him."

Ishida inclined his head, although he was less confident about it working than he sounded. In theory combining their power should be possible but he'd never actually attempted it before. Simultaneous attacks, yes, but not putting another's spiritual power into his. Or more precisely, putting his into theirs. "If you wouldn't mind, Kuchiki-san."

"If you're ready." Rukia pointed her sword straight up and called to her Zanpakutou. _Please aid Ishida, Sode no Shirayuki._

_As you wish, Rukia-sama._

Fukuzatsuna watched in trepidation as the sword spirit began to take a manifested form. There had been no report indicating that the Kuchiki princess was so close to bankai. "What…?"

"Say, Ishida, how many arrows can you shoot at once again?" Ichigo pretended to have forgotten.

"Twelve hundred. Can you understand your predicament now, Guardsman? Twelve hundred deadly arrows all infused with Shirayuki-san's ice. You can try to run, or even fight back but it'd be futile."

He had to use his Zanpakutou to protect himself from the worse of the damage. Even if he tried to dodge, Kurosaki and Kuchiki would make sure that he didn't go far. It wasn't possible to get away from that many arrows. Fukuzatsuna took one more look at the most beautiful Zanpakutou in all of the Soul Society and prepared to die.

"When you are ready, Ishida-san," Shirayuki said. She raised a hand, frost gathering at her fingertips.

Silence settled over the battlefield as Ishida prepared to fire. "On three, Shirayuki-san. One…two…three!"

Ichigo covered his face with his free arm as an arctic blast blew around him. Zangetsu fended off icicles as they flew by, his speed enough to ensure that the daiko didn't get hurt. Rukia and her Zanpakutou had come along side Ishida as the Guard was made into a Shinigami pincushion for the Quincy. For a master sewer like the archer, the punishment he'd dealt out was quite fitting.

When the air cleared, Fukuzatsuna was laying suspended off the ground by over a dozen ice arrows. His eyes were closed and for a moment Ichigo thought he was unconscious. Eyes glazed over in pain opened slightly to stare at the orange haired Vizard. "You…"

"Che, serves you right."

Ishida put away his bow, looking at his opponent. "Several of your nerves have no doubt been severed. If you have anyone that is an expert in healing along Captain Unohana's expertise, you may recover. Otherwise, your days as a Royal Guard are over. Tell your leader that if he ever tries to harm another human life, we will not let him live."

"Aa…"

Orihime raced over to her beau, clasping his hands in hers while calling on her flowers. Ishida's hands had become blue from the cold backlash. "Uryuu, your hands!"

"I'm fine, my dear. I wasn't prepared for the cold, that's all." He turned to thank Sode no Shirayuki, only to find her attention riveted on the sky. "Shirayuki-san?"

"The Royal Dimension is opening. They're taking him back." She released the ice on his arrows and they watched as the Guard was pulled into the portal. Sun glinted off metal and she gasped as a glowing ring on Fukuzatsuna's hand winked out. "That ring…"

"Tsubaki!" Orihime called as she too saw and figured out what it meant. The others stood by silently as the black and red flower neatly sliced off the finger and brought the ring to his wielder.

"No! You can't take that!" Fukuzatsuna shouted right before the portal closed.

"Nice job, Orihime!" Rukia called, putting her sword away and coming down from the sky to sand next to her.

"What is that?" Chad asked. Kon and Chappy remained silent; still stunned at what had happened. They'd never figured Orihime for the type to cut off a finger but then again, maybe that was just Tsubaki's doing.

"It seems that each Guard has a ring that opens a portal to the other dimension. If you remember, Yamamoto-soutaicho is the only one that knows the location of the Spirit Key. I should have figured out before now that they'd have personal keys. If a Zanpakutou can open a Senkaimon to the Soul Society, something else must open a portal to the other realm." Ishida picked up the ring, wiping off any remaining blood. He handed it to Ichigo who held it up to the light.

"Well now, isn't this interesting. Looks like we just scored ourselves a key to the Spirit King's dimension." He tucked it into his robe and then looked around. "Better get back into our bodies, Rukia. The barrier's gone and people are starting to stare." He returned, coughing up Kon's pill.

By mutual agreement they went home, content for the moment with their success.

* * *

The next morning they woke to find that someone had done a massive amount of memory modification on the whole situation. Now the entire world thought that it was nothing but an unfortunate gas explosion. The "Substitute Group" stared at their respective TV's and shook their heads in wonder.

It looked like their message had gotten through. At least the pincushion had been useful for something.


	63. The Consequences of War

_A/N: Thirty odd people to thank for reviews: __**Elrond-76**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**SilverStella**__, **XIce(dot)and(dot)**__**SnowX**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, "__**lones**__," __**blueey**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Getsuga Tensou**__, __**AnimeFreak134**__, __**UraharafanDXDXD**__, __**midnight shadow of darkness**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Death by manga**__, __**littlenaoki**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Twan**__, __**kurukurupa**__, __**JeagerjaquezLover101**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**Revolation**__, __**BeautifulXinXBlood**__, __**Bombat1994**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**cmcwiki**__, __**darklover**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, and minatoHaiiiiii(Did I get the right number of I's?). And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. Finally I can say I'm back. This is the first of two new chapters for my loyal fans._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Consequences of War_

Orihime sat across from her Quincy boyfriend, bowls of oden steaming in front of them with the pot in the middle of the table. Light glinted off of Uryuu's glasses, hiding his blue eyes from her sight. "Uryuu," she began hesitantly.

"Yes, Orihime? Are you worried about the Royal Guards? I won't let them hurt you," the archer vowed, clenching his fists under the table. He didn't want her to see how much the thought bothered him.

"I know you won't, Uryuu. That's not what I'm worried about. I can take care of myself, though. I'm not as weak as I once was." She chewed on her lip anxiously. "I'm worried about you, actually. That attack was awfully brutal, even if he deserved it. You and Kurosaki-kun were far more blood thirsty than you've ever been before."

The Quincy sighed and reached out to take one of her slim hands in his. "I know but I could not simply beat the Guard unconscious and let him get away to the other dimension. He put countless innocents in danger, Orihime. We don't know what their ultimate goal is but it could be just as disastrous as Aizen."

"Still…"

"The war changed all of us, Orihime." Ishida didn't know what to say that would stop her from worrying. The war had made him a tougher opponent and the person that had attacked him unprovoked had taught him to be especially wary of foes whose motives were unknown.

"I know," she answered, sighing. "I just don't want you to change from my gentle Uryuu. I love you just the way you are."

He favored her with a soft smile, unable to argue. She had seen him fight before but during his most strenuous and violent battles she had been locked up in Los Noches. He didn't want to disillusion her. There was a part of him that would turn brutal when it came to her safety.

While he could understand how she might not recognize that part of him, and privately he wished to keep it from her, Ishida wondered how she could think that Ichigo didn't get violent when fighting. Had she forgotten his Hollow? "Let's not worry about such things right now. This oden looks good; Orihime and I've been waiting to try it since I came home." It actually _did_ smell good. Was it possible that she had followed a recipe?

"All right." Orihime took her hand back and picked up her chop sticks. "Let's eat!"

About the time that Ishida was thinking that he was going to have a normal meal for once, he came across something that definitely did _not_ go into the oden. _That's my princess_.

* * *

Ichigo lounged on the couch, his gaze focused on the TV but his mind was elsewhere. He kept replaying the fight and the consequences. Chad sat in the larger of the two chairs, his own thoughts no doubt mirroring the daiko's. Rukia was busy filing reports for her captain and hadn't looked up from her soul pager since returning from her class.

"The girls and I are next. They've tested our strength, and our ability to strategize. What else could they possible need from us?"

"It's a feeling, but I do not think it is just about our ability to fight and win a war," Chad said quietly.

"I agree," Rukia seconded, closing her phone and coming to sit next to her boyfriend. "You defeated Aizen and lost your powers because of that. There's enough evidence to demonstrate everyone's proficiency."

"Maybe they want to see if I've had any other consequences of war."

She looked at him, her violet eyes filled with questions. "What do you mean?"

"The consequences of any war are not just the loss of physical or in this case spiritual ability. Soldiers have been known to develop psychological problems as well. It often results in strained or severed connections with friends and family. Alcoholism has also been known to occur. I could have ended up insane or worse because of what happened. We all could have."

"I wouldn't have let that happen," Rukia swore, clenching her fists tightly.

"Mm," Chad murmured but didn't comment on her fierceness. The only way she could have saved their sanity if something of that magnitude had happened was if she'd erased their memories. To do so might have done more harm than good in the long run. Always assuming that it would have worked in the first place.

"I know you wouldn't have, midget. I'm just thinking out loud. It's not like any of us have had any psychological training for what we went through. We were high school freshman for heaven's sake." Ichigo pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hmm…" Standing, the gentle giant turned to his two friends. "I had best be getting back to the dorm. There is some unfinished homework that needs to be done."

"All right. Take care, big guy. Call us if something comes up or if you think of something." Ichigo locked the door behind his friend, leaning against it briefly.

"Ichigo, come sit down and relax. There's nothing more we can do at the moment. I've sent all the information I can to Ukitake-taicho. The fact that the Royal Guard as a whole isn't complaining about my interference or the interference of the Gotei Thirteen seems to indicate that this group is rogue. Why they haven't sent any help remains in question."

"I was afraid of that, you know. I really hate it when mysterious beings pop up out of nowhere. They'll be testing you and Inoue next, although who first and what kind of test is up in the air."

"I'll be fine. There isn't any kind of test that I can't pass." Rukia moved forward and laid one hand on his cheek. "Trust me, there's nothing that they could possibly think up that I'm not proficient in." Sliding her hand down to capture his, she smiled meaningfully and pulled him along. They entered his bedroom and she shut the door quietly, snipping the lock in place so that the mod souls wouldn't interrupt them.

"You are remarkable in several areas," Ichigo agreed, watching as she undressed for him. He reached out to bring her closer but was pushed down onto the bed by a small appendage.

"Of course I am. When it comes to certain things, I've made a thorough study of them." He grinned, watching her performance with delight. No one who didn't know her would think that she was the instigator in their more "energetic" play. He might be the male in the relationship but he wasn't as hungry for sex as some would think, despite only beginning a physical relationship with his beloved when they entered college.

That's not to say that there weren't times that he didn't get "hungry" but he wasn't a crazed fiend like some would make him out to be. Perhaps that was because he knew the emotional value of having the woman he loved simply by his side after nearly two years apart. Or perhaps instead of driving an emotional distance between him and the ones he cared for, the war had instead given him an appreciation for having them at his side.

Sitting up to remove his shirt, Ichigo watched Rukia's eyes sadden as they lingered on the scars that Inoue's flower spirits hadn't been able to get rid of. War left all kinds of scars and consequences behind but at the moment, just maybe it had left something good behind too. It didn't matter if she had to return to the Soul Society after this was over, their souls were forever connected now and nothing was going to separate them.


	64. Fit For A Princess

_A/N: This is the second of two new chapters. The "Author's Apology" has been replaced by the first. It is entitled, "The Consequences of War."_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Fit for a Princess_

Lazing back in bed, Rukia's head tucked under his chin, Ichigo stared at the ceiling and allowed his mind to wander. He had no doubt that his Kuchiki princess was capable in just about every way (cooking still seeming to be something that would take a whole lot more instruction than Yuzu was able to give her at the moment) but that didn't prevent him from worrying just what the rogue Guardsmen had up their sleeves. Maybe worrying was insulting to a warrior but Rukia wasn't just a warrior in his eyes, she was everything.

"You're thinking too much," her rich alto murmured with admonishment. "I'm going to be fine, you know. Don't you remember Renji telling…"

"Yeah, I remember but you're not just a warrior in my eyes," he said, cutting her off. "In fact, that's probably the last thing you are to me. You're my everything and just the thought of you getting the least bit hurt pisses me off. It's not meant to be insulting and you know that."

"I do, I also know that no matter how many times we go over this, nothing will prevent you from worrying about me, your family or our friends, regardless of how well we fight."

"That's another thing. What if you're test isn't a fight? What if it's something like cooking? Neither you nor Inoue are that good at culinary skills."

"I highly doubt they're going to ask a Kuchiki princess to cook, Ichigo. That's just going beyond the bounds of ridiculousness." Rukia poked his side affectionately, her voice filled with laughter. "Really, sometimes I just can't understand what goes through that head of yours."

Ichigo grinned, wrapping a long arm around her upper back to pull her down for a kiss. Playfully nipping her lips, he whispered seductively. "Can you understand what I'm thinking now?"

"And sometimes, you're positively simple," she laughed, giving into his advances. No one could ever call her Strawberry easy to figure out.

* * *

Hikifune gazed at her only female companion in the small group selected especially for the testing of the "Substitute Group." Chiryō-shi Jentoru sighed softly and continued to roll bandages. "So, what are you going to do? It's a little pointless to have them fight. If the guys are anything to go buy, plus that female back in Karakura, Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue are not to be taken lightly."

"I would not like to repeat our comrades' mistakes. I have little doubt that they can fight on equal terms with their friends. No, I think that the best thing to test them on is their kido."

"Inoue does not have the ability to use kido," the researcher poured a cup of tea and pushed it across the table.

"I have given that some thought. It has been previously determined that her ability is to "reject" things within or outside the confines of her shields. The energy to do so is not unlike some kido spells." Jentoru tapped the folder at her elbow. Grey eyes frowned at her friend.

"Hmm, this is true. The flower spirits do create shapes and abilities close to Seki and Shitotsu Sansen. It's worth a shot."

"I rather thought so. It's time to use our brains and not our egos. Shall we set up a test worthy of a princess?" the healer asked, her greying braid matching her eyes almost exactly.

Hikifune began to smile, her eyes filling with satisfaction. "Certainly, Chiryō-shi. We can't very well do any worse than the others, now can we?"

Feminine laughter could be heard out in the hall as the two began to conspire. It was time for the women to show off their intelligence.

* * *

College life progressed rather normally for the "Substitute Group" over the next week. They heard nothing from their assailants, and could sense nothing abnormal about the reiatsus emanating from those around them that had slight spiritual power. While the respite was appreciated, it only made the gang worry over what was to come.

They had gathered at Ichigo's café, the others pretending to study while they discussed possibilities. Ichigo himself was busy with the customers, his normal coworker having called in sick. When he got a moment, he'd stop by their table, pretending to refill their cups of tea or coffee as the case warranted.

"They're taking their time about this one," Orihime murmured, a chill running down her spine. It had started to rain the second hour they'd been there and even though they were inside, it was still getting to her. Or maybe it was a premonition of what was to come.

"Despite the planning of the last one, it doesn't seem as if they took a lot of time to sort things out before putting the tests into action." Uryuu placed her jacket around her shoulders before going back to the discussion.

"I have to agree," Rukia said, emptying her cup before holding it out to be refilled by Ichigo when he stopped by.

"We all know that the more someone has to think about things, the more complex a plan can be. Plus, there's less chance of there being errors if time is taken. Hell, we learned that during the war." It was one of the reasons he had fought his enemies the way he had. It might have earned him a few too many injuries that he probably could have avoided but it was better than being dead. In the most permanent sense of the word.

"They are learning from their mistakes," Chad said quietly. He rarely spoke more than a word or two at a time but this was not the time to keep to his regular "quiet guy" routine.

"I suppose the only thing we can do is stick together. It might not be a bad idea if Orihime stays with Ishida and Chad comes with us. We might be across the street from each other but at least it's closer than with you two in the dorms." Rukia stood and began putting away her textbook. "Once again all this brainstorming has done nothing but give me a headache."

"I'm in complete agreement with Kuchiki-san," Ishida said, rubbing the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. They packed up, helping Ichigo by throwing away their garbage and bringing their cups and plates to the counter. The daiko joined them outside ten minutes later, relief obvious in his features.

As a group they traveled to the dorms, waiting while Orihime and Chad collected what they needed to spend a few days at their friends'. Raining was still coming down in a slight drizzle on their way to the high rises, dusk having settled heavily over the college town. Almost at the intersection closest to the apartments, a long white ribbon came out of the darkening evening and enfolded the five friends.

"What—" Ichigo instinctively grabbed for Rukia, her small hand tightening around his arm.

"This is just like the time Tousen captured Renji and I in the Soul Society!" She shouted before they were transported to a warehouse near the waterfront. Their attackers were unseen as they were left in the dark and damp interior.

"I'm getting a bad feeling here," Orihime whispered.

"Hn," Chad said and they all automatically called forth their powers.

Simultaneous shouts of "Sai," and "Seki" separated the girls from the guys, Chappy the only female staying by the four guys' side.

"Rukia!"

"Orihime!"

"Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san!"

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted, doubly frustrated when a barrier seemed to shoot up, keeping them from closing the distance between the two groups.

"It's kido," Chappy said seriously.

"I know that," Ichigo snapped. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

"We are not cowards, Kurosaki-kun," a voice echoed in the vast emptiness of the warehouse. It was obvious by the dilapidated condition of the building that it had been abandoned for quite some time. "We are simply conducting a test worthy of two princesses. One by name, the other by adoption."

"Orihime, are you all right?" Ishida shouted, his bow creating an inadvertent flashlight. He could see her a few meters away, her six flowers already floating around her head.

"We're fine, Ishida," Rukia answered. "Trust us to handle this. It seems they want to test our kido abilities. Very well, we accept."

"Nee-san," Kon said worriedly, not liking the situation. He wasn't much use against kido.

"We trust you, midget, we just don't like it."

The boys watched as a red ball of light lit up her face, and suddenly they felt sorry for whoever was fighting against the two girls. "You're all such worrywarts. Sit back and relax. What is that phrase that Karin uses to describe feminine strength?" Rukia asked idly.

"Girl power?" Ichigo asked confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"Right, girl power. Watch and learn, boys; watch and learn."

"You know, I suddenly feel sorry for whoever this Guard is," Ishida said conversationally. He let his bow shrink, instead going in search of the flashlight that he carried with him.

"Something fit for a princess, huh? Well, can't say they didn't ask for it. At least it's not a cooking contest."

"I heard that!" was Rukia's retort before a shot of White Lightning streaked by their position.

"You really have got to learn to be more discreet, Kurosaki."

"I'll learn from the master after this is all over," the orange haired teen groused. Another kido blast almost hit them and he flash stepped out of the way to avoid being singed. He'd worry about Rukia's reaction to his perceived insult later. Right now the only thing he cared about was her survival.

"We must trust them," Chad said.

"I do trust them. I just don't trust the Guards. And I hate waiting around."

"Agreed. So what do you say we provide a little misdirection of our own?" Ishida asked, tossing his flashlight to Kon and summoning his bow once more.

"I like how you think, Quincy."

"I thought you might."

* * *

_A/N: Just a few reference notes. "__**Seki**__" is the kido spell of binding that means "__**Repulse**__." It temporarily paralyzes and repels its target. "__**Shitotsu Sansen**__" means "__**Beak-Piercing Triple Beam**__." It kind of looks like Orihime's tri-shield. It pins its target to a substance in three places, creating the shape of a triangle. And for the name of the Guard healer, I used the words for healer (__**Chiry**__**ō-shi**__) and gentle (__**Jentoru**__). Again another play on words for my warped sense of humor._


	65. Mistress of the Kido Battle

_A/N: A score to thank for reviews: __**novicestar**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**w(dot)cyan**__, __**Rukia's**__**Reflection**__, __**kurukurupa**__, __**Umayar**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**Eradona**__, __**XIce(dot)and(dot)SnowX**__, __**Mijumaruwott**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Twan**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**powerkitty**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**1290r5**__, and __**darklover**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. I think you're all going to enjoy this._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Mistress of the Kido Battle_

Except for the flashlight and the glow from Ishida's bow, the girls didn't have any light to work with. Orihime's six flowers hovered around their wielder and Rukia, waiting for the younger girl to give any of the three commands that they needed to help. Tsubaki was primed for battle and would have gone off on his own if he could just _see_.

"Stay with Orihime, Tsubaki," Rukia ordered, ignoring the shouts of the guys and Chappy. They could very well sit this one out.

"You have a plan, Rukia?" the ginger haired female asked, readying the use of her tri-shield.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I've been thinking about it since I combined my powers with Ishida's but in order for it to work, Tsubaki is going to have to remain at full strength. We can't afford to lose him due to injury."

"But I am Orihime's only attack power," the camellia spirit protested.

"I know. You're going to have to trust me and your friends to protect her for the duration of this fight. I'm guessing that they're going to try to fight using only kido. They're Guards so they don't need to say the incantations but it still has other disadvantages too. We're going to have to rely on the guys to provide misdirection and distraction. I would prefer to have them stay out of it but you know Ichigo and Ishida. They love us and they won't stand idly by while we're in danger."

"Right. Tsubaki-kun, you be the look-out for the others. Whatever Rukia has planned, it's something big so you won't be out of the fight for long." He grumbled an assent and sat on her shoulder while Lily and the others summoned their shield. With the defense set up, Rukia concentrated on summoning a small Shakkahō to produce light.

"Try maintaining this with your reiatsu, Orihime. It's not much but it should serve its purpose. And it just might draw their fire. Are you ready?" Passing off the ball of red energy to the other girl, Rukia wracked her brain for some Hadō spells that she didn't use. Although she was considered proficient in kido, she wasn't a true master like Lieutenant Ise. Then again, she was far better than both Ichigo and Renji combined.

Before she could start a spell, another Byakurai streaked their way. Like the Sōkatsui was for her, the "White Lightning" was the preferred kido attack of whoever was aiming for her. Dodging the strike, she separated briefly from Orihime. "Hadō Number Fifty-Eight, Tenran!" A giant gust of wind erupted from her hands, becoming bigger until it increased to tornado-sized proportions.

Startled shouts ahead and to the left allowed Rukia to correct her aim, the side of the warehouse shattering under the force. Neither girl gave a thought to the commotion that it would make or the possible consequences. Dim illumination from the nearby street and dock lights filtered in, eliminating the need for the mini ball of light the female Shinigami had created earlier. "Orihime, snuff that out."

"Right. There are two of them, Rukia. Women if I heard correctly."

"Understood."

* * *

"What are they doing just standing there?" Ichigo groused, keeping an eye on Orihime's Santen Kesshun. The three flower spirits that made up the repelling shield were doing their job of protecting the girls but he couldn't figure out why Tsubaki was calmly sitting on his user's shoulder.

"Easy, Kurosaki. Kuchiki-san must have a plan or she wouldn't have insisted Tsubaki stay out of the fight, not knowing that he's Orihime's only method of fighting. He's vulnerable to attack when she isn't completely focused on defeating the enemy."

"Sure but that still doesn't explain what's going on in that little head of hers."

"Maybe we should try leaving the building and making sure no one interferes. There are two Guards here but that does not mean that others will not come. Ichigo is the last to be tested, but they also must know that he would not sit idly by while Nee-san is in danger." Kon skated the flashlight over the remaining parts of the building, looking for hiding places. Other rogues could be there and hiding their reiatsus.

"I have tried," Chappy admitted sheepishly. "I cannot get out the door. Chad is trying to bang it down. I think we're trapped."

"As hostages or so that _we_ can't interfere?" Ichigo questioned. Rukia's most recent attack had been unexpected. He knew by things that Toushiro had said during their practices that there were a lot of spells but he'd never really seen any more than a handful.

"So we're stuck. I guess the only thing to do is try to break out. That should lend the girls enough distraction to take the offensive," Ishida said, getting ready to strike. "Depending on how strong these Guardswomen are, we might have to combine our attacks."

"Do you want to toss a coin to see who goes first?" Ichigo asked, bringing Zangetsu into position.

"Leave this to my arrows, Kurosaki. You have absolutely no control over how much power goes into your attacks."

"That's not true," he protested, insulted only slightly. All right, so his control wasn't _perfect_ yet but he was nowhere near as incompetent as he used to be.

"I do believe there is a saying then that fits this situation. First come, first serve."

"Have at it then, if you think your Quincy powers will do the job." The orange haired daiko stood back, waiting for the inevitable result. He didn't tell Ishida that most kido had to be broken by someone who could actually use it. Ichigo didn't see the archer voluntarily using a Shinigami weapon anytime soon.

* * *

"What are those fools doing?" Rukia asked in exasperation. Ayame came to hover near her right arm, Shun'ō stopping on the other side to heal a small cut. They couldn't do much at this point but if they kept the girls injury free, their stamina would last longer.

"Arguing over who should try to break down the force field," she answered timidly, only peeking out from her wings when she was sure that the Shinigami wasn't mad at her.

"At least they're busy," the raven haired girl sighed. Their attackers had retreated to the shadows again.

"Hadō Number Eighty-Eight: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

The girls barely had time to get squarely behind the tri-shield before the resulting explosion pushed them backwards. Smoke and other assorted dust particles obscured everyone's vision, allowing the Guards to try to contain them with binding kido. Rukia managed to choke out an Enkosen which acted much as the Santen Kesshun but she couldn't maintain it. Desperate to conceal their position until they stopped coughing, she shouted the incantation for a Setienton as quickly as she could.

The red smoke did its job but only added to their troubles. "Rukia, Inoue, are you all right?" Ichigo called, likely with the hope that they'd answer in some manner that would keep them safe. The faint light of Sōten Kisshun would give him what he wanted through the smoke and dark.

Rukia coughed one last time, Ayame and Shun'ō relieving the burning of their lungs and the stinging of their eyes. With any luck, the two other women would still be partially blinded by the smoke screen. "Orihime, I'm going to need a few minutes to prepare my final attack so you're going to have to play decoy, without Tsubaki's help. Do you think you can last against two captain class Shinigami with only Santen Kesshun?"

"If you think it's necessary." A loud curse behind them indicated that the boys were discovering the futility of using Quincy arrows against the kido prison. They felt Ichigo's reiatsu rise as he transformed into his bankai.

"I do but at least the boys are going to be helpful." With a brief pat on the flower wielder's arm, Rukia separated from her friend and began preparing for something that none had ever seen from her before. She just hoped Sode no Shirayuki would cooperate.

* * *

About the time that Ichigo was tempted to pull on his mask to obliterate everything standing in his way, he noticed Rukia leaving Orihime's side. The tri-shield was taking a lot of damage, pushing the princess-in-name-only backwards into a corner. "That does it. Chad, get ready. With your Hollow-like powers, Ishida's Seele Schneider, and my bankai, we should be able to bust this stupid trap to pieces. I really don't want to risk bringing my own Hollow out if I can help it. He's probably just iching to cause trouble."

"And here I thought you wanted to play hero." Ishida drew the sword arrow out of its holder, the thin blue blade making his eyes appear other worldly.

"Nah, it's the girls' turn to play that. This is the perfect time to make the Guards look away from them though. Whatever the midget has up her sleeve, she's about to pull it off. Best if they don't know quite where to look."

"Say when, Ichigo," Chad said quietly, bringing out both of his armors just in case.

"On the count of three, then. One…"

* * *

"Hikifune, they've divided into three. No matter what, we can't contain the larger group without leaving ourselves open to attack." The Guard healer cursed under her breath, keeping the majority of her attention focused on Rukia Kuchiki. The noble had pulled some spells out of thin air that she didn't normally use but she didn't have full control over their results. They must have realized that they'd been studied.

"Something big is about to happen. Can't you feel the air?" Jentoru frowned, noticing that the ambient temperature had taken a distinct trip south. "She's going to use her Zanpakutou." The healer reached for hers but the researcher held her arm.

"Let's see what she's going to do. In a real battle, a Shinigami would use any and all weapons at her disposal. For all they know, this is real. Except for Rukia Kuchiki, the others cannot use kido. Even Ichigo Kurosaki does not have that ability. At least none that he's chosen to exhibit for us as yet."

"As you wish, Hikifune," the other woman murmured, getting a bad feeling about what was to come.

They watched as the most beautiful Zanpakutou in the Soul Society made her appearance, the elegant white blade gleaming in what little light there was. Just about the time that the Kuchiki princess would have used one of her dances, three distinct power blasts rocked the warehouse. "Shit," Hikifune whispered. She had hoped that her analysis of the boys' reiastus would have permitted her to create a shield that would stand up to their attacks. Unfortunately, she hadn't taken into account that they'd attack with everything they could all at once.

* * *

Wanting to turn around and shout at the trio who'd kicked up a fuss, Rukia instead took the opportunity to do what she'd wanted to from the start. "Bankai," she said softly, having no need to shout or proclaim as Ichigo and Renji did. "Kurōku no Shirayuki," she presented, her clothing changing drastically. "Tsubaki, come to me."

The flower spirit jumped into the air, using the confusion to dart to the Shinigami's side. Orihime kept her three pointed shield up while calling out the kotodama for her attack. "Koten Zanshun!" Tsubaki began to glow, circling Rukia.

"Let's get it on."

* * *

"When did Kuchiki-san get bankai?" Ishida asked, staring in amazement at the small woman cloaked head to toe in white.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ichigo demanded in return, just as confused as the archer. Her bankai clothing was not unlike his, except instead of a fancy Shihaksho, her uniform had turned to a pure white kimono covered by a cloak with a hood. Her hair was decorated with what looked like ice crystals, an ornament that appeared to be a mostly full moon hanging in the middle of her forehead. She really looked like a true princess. "Last time I checked she and Shirayuki-san were at the 'discussion' point in their journey. She said nothing to me about achieving this."

"It is powerful," Chad allowed.

"Go, Nee-san!" Kon shouted, breaking off into a sneeze.

"That's Rukia-sama," Chappy cheered, the cold getting to her too.

"Yo, midget, when did you get bankai?" Ichigo asked, not missing the slightly surprised look on her face.

"Just now?" she returned conversationally.

"_What?_ Are you out of your mind, Rukia?"

"Excuse me?" she questioned icily. "Just stay there, I'll deal with you later. "First Dance, Howaitoburizādo."

Giant gusts of snowy wind filled the warehouse and the guys had no option but to watch Rukia and Orihime deliver the finishing blow. "When Tsubaki hits his targets, be ready to capture," Ichigo shouted to Ishida, the howling blizzard making any other form of communication impossible.

"You don't have to tell me," Ishida answered. He knew what they were going to do now. They had made sure Tsubaki was at full strength to withstand the storm. Rukia would use her bankai to conceal the flower spirit's approach and propel him forward with more force than he was able to generate on his own.

* * *

Orihime's eyes lit up at she realized Rukia's intent. "Go, Tsubaki!" Lily, Baigon, and Hinagiku were holding their own but with the extreme cold, they wouldn't last much longer. It looked like Ayame and Shun'ō were going to be busy later.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he called, going in for the kill. He felt the power of the blizzard pushing him forward and gloried in the strength it gave. Even though he was mostly black, he was completely hidden. The two Guardswomen would never see him coming.

An Enkosen had been placed in front of the older woman but that didn't stop him from breaking through and leaving a hole twice his size in her shoulder. Just as he was turning to go after the other, Ishida came with his version of the flash step and held Seele Schneider to the woman's throat. "I would not advise moving," the Quincy said, deadly intent in his voice. It didn't lose any of its effect because of the sneeze that followed.

Ichigo was there to take over for Tsubaki when he did the same to the younger of the two Guards. "Nice job, Tsubaki, Inoue." The daiko watched the flowers return to their dormant state, Orihime herself sneezing because of the blowing wind. "I think you can stop now, Rukia." As beautiful as her new power was, it had a really big down side.

"Sode no Shirayuki doesn't want to right now."

"It figures that a stubborn midget Shinigami would have a stubborn Zanpakutou. Tell her she's giving everyone a cold. Or the flu, I can't tell which," he said, his nose telling him he too was about to sneeze. Chad and the two mod souls were shivering. Now his soul _and_ his body would be sick.

"I guess it takes one to know one, doesn't it?" she growled, coming to stand in front of the prisoner. "Bakudō Number Sixty-One: Rikujōkōrō," she commanded, at the moment uncaring if Ichigo got caught in the binding spell. She performed a more advanced one on the older woman, this one manifesting in numerous rods of light. Afterwards, she went back to arguing with her boyfriend.

Hikifune and Jentoru watched the scene with disbelief. "Do they always do this?" the healer asked, not really bothered by the blade at her throat. It didn't even seem to faze her that she was bound by rods of light. They had been told of the Shinigami duo's frequent arguments but had never been a witness to one of them in all the time that they'd had surveillance done on the two.

"Frequently," Ishida answered; a sigh in his voice. Obviously the Quincy was used to such antics.

"I see," the researcher replied for her friend. _This_ was the royal couple they had in mind to take over the duties of keeping things in balance? "We're doomed."

"Quite possibly," the archer agreed, although for a completely different reason, before tuning back into the argument.

"Either tell Shirayuki-san to go back to normal, or I will," Ichigo ordered, obviously at the end of his figurative rope.

"Hey!" Rukia shouted when he snatched the sword from her hands. She watched as ice covered his hands and then just as quickly disintegrated under his power. "You can't just take someone else's Zanpakutou!" Still in bankai mode, she curled her fist and aimed at punch at his head.

"I can damn well do it when it's yours! I'm not going to let the woman I love be crushed under her own power!" He'd had that happen to him and he'd almost died because of it, along with her brother because Hichigo had taken over.

Rukia stared back at him, stunned that he'd actually admitted that he loved her. Not only had he finally said the words, but he'd done it in front of their friends. And two complete strangers. "You said you loved me," she whispered.

Perhaps that was what Sode no Shirayuki was waiting for because she dissolved the bankai state on her own, leaving Rukia weak in the knees. The petite young woman dropped, only avoiding falling completely because Ichigo caught her. "Of course, I love you. You've known that all along. What's so surprising about it?"

"You said it in front of complete strangers, baka," she said, closing her eyes in fatigue. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, anything for you, midget." Color darkened his cheeks and he briefly buried his head in her hair.

"I hate to break up this enlightening scene, but what should we do with these two?" Ishida resisted the urge to sigh. Really, how could the Shinigami named the "Most Romantic" manage to make a spectacle of confessing his love? He should have expected nothing less from the orange haired daiko.

"Let them go back to the Royal Dimension like they are." Eyes filled with determination, Ichigo met Ishida's first, then Chad's and Orihime's. "Meet us back at our apartment. I have something to discuss with you guys."

"You just want me to let them go?"

"See if you can work that ring on the older one's hand. If you can, just shove them through and get out of here. Now that the girls have won, the barrier keeping interested parties from seeing what a disaster it's become might get closer trying to see what happened. That's assuming they were smart enough to put one up in the first place."

"You have a smart mouth, for one so young," Jentoru snapped. How dare he insult their intelligence?

"One thing you should know about Kurosaki, old or young, he treats them pretty much the same," Ishida said, removing the ring that was a direct copy of the one they had taken from the last rogue Guard. "You should be thankful, Shinigami-san. Those who hurt Kuchiki-san rarely get off as easy as this. If it was my choice, the consequences would be far worst." Ishida channeled his reiatsu into the jewel, watching as the magic portal opened.

"You got that right," Ichigo agreed, preparing to flash step away. "You should probably watch that first step. No doubt it's a doozy."

* * *

The whole "Substitute Group," including Tatsuki via web was gathered in their apartment by the time Rukia regained consciousness. She opened her eyes, the deep violet orbs searching and finding Ichigo's amber before she tried sitting up. Their friends were hovering around in various stages of colds, the backlash of her bankai obviously enormous. Ayame and Shun'ō were making the rounds, Chappy the first to get healed so that Rukia could return to her gigai.

"What did you want to talk to them about, Ichigo?" she asked, accepting a cup of tea from Orihime. The other girl had her boyfriend's scarf wrapped tightly around her throat.

"I think it's time we took the offensive. We have a ring that will allow us passage into the Royal Dimension. Whether the other Guards know about this group or not remains to be seen but I'm a little sick of my life being interrupted every time I turn around."

"I say let's go for it," Tatsuki agreed, ready for a fight. She didn't like the fact that her friends were in constant danger. Now that Aizen was gone, weren't things supposed to be normal?

"Surprisingly, I'm with Arisawa. This is getting a little ridiculous." Ishida coughed, wishing that the two healing flower spirits could hurry up. The blizzard had really done a number on them.

"Mm," Chad said and the others took that to mean he was all for it as well.

"If you guys are going, I am too," Orihime stated proudly. She was pleased with Tsubaki's performance which was really just a reflection of her determination.

"Great, then we're going. Labor Thanksgiving Day is just around the corner. Kon and Chappy will have to try to cover for everyone, if we can't make it back in the same day. Since there are no classes that day, we should be okay. How early can you be here, Tatsuki?" Ichigo turned to look at his childhood friend and saw that she was all fired up.

"I'll take the first train I can catch after classes are over."

Ichigo nodded, turning back to look at the rest of the group. "Then we'll leave at dawn." He wasn't going to wait to receive orders from the Soul Society about this. The Gotei, barring Rukia, weren't the ones under attack this time. They had no say in his actions about this. Not that they had ever had much to begin with.

"If that is all, I think we should all get some rest," Rukia said. "It's going to be a while before everyone is healed and it's not going to do us any good to waste energy we don't have," she continued, getting back into her body. Chappy willingly went into the plush, cuddling up to a still sick Kon in comfort.

"Agreed," Chad seconded, blowing his nose as discreetly as he could. The flower spirits were currently working on him.

"All right. Shun'ō and Ayame, you can leave Ichigo for last. He can tough it out," Rukia said. She went to refill her drink, shooing Orihime into the seat she'd vacated.

"Hey, is there any reason why I have to be last?" Ichigo complained.

"Yes, I'm still mad at you."

"For what?"

"For blurting out that you loved me in a completely unromantic fashion," Rukia shot back.

"What did you want, red roses and chocolates?"

"They would have been nice," she answered after pretending to consider the matter. Their friends laughed quietly behind Ichigo's back.

His sneeze was the only comeback he could give.

* * *

_A/N: A lot of terms to explain. Let's start with the kido. I took it from __**Bleach Wiki **__so I can't guarantee that everything is 100% correct._

_Binding kido (Bakud__ō__):  
__**#21: Setienton: **__Red Smoke Escape- it creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb.  
__**#39: Enkosen: **__Arc Shield- summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block an opponent's attacks.  
__**#61: Rikuj**__**ōkōrō:**__ Six Rods Prison of Light- summons six wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body, including the parts that were not struck by the beams.  
__**#62: Hyapporankan:**__ Hundred Steps Fence- a rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile._

_Attacking kido (Hadō)_

_**#4: Byakurai:**__ White/Pale Lightning- user fires a concentrated lightning bolt from their fingers. (Looks to be Byakuya's favorite, hmm, I wonder why).  
__**#31: Shakkahō: **__Red Fire Cannon- fires a red ball of energy at target. (Seems to be Renji's favorite, although he doesn't appear to be able to do kido very well, does he?)  
__**#33: Sōkatsui:**__ Blue Fire, Crash Down- fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at target like #31 but over a wider area and with more power. (Appears to be Rukia's favorite).  
__**#58: Tenran:**__ Orchid Sky- a widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target.  
__**#88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho: **__Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon- fires gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in a truly enormous explosion._

_Okay, I think those are all the ones I used. Now, for Rukia's bankai. I went to **Google Translator** for help on this one. "__**Kurōku**__" means cloak so I put that together with "__**no Shirayuki**__" to come up with "__**Cloak of White Snow**__," as opposed to "__**Sode**__" which is sleeve. I thought it appropriate. "__**Howaitoburizādo**__" was given as "__**White Blizzard**__."_

_Labor Thanksgiving Day in Japan is not that different from the one in the U.S. It's a national holiday celebrated annually on Nov. 23__rd__. It's to commemorate labor, production, and giving thanks to one another. This I "**Wiki-ed**" because although I knew it existed, I wasn't sure when it was and I had to make sure it fit into the timeline of the story. _


	66. Oops

_A/N: Over a score to thank for reviews and some of them are new: __**FaucetPuresuton**__, __**duo s luvergurl**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**Azraelean**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**MindlessAbandon**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**theaCoi**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**A(dot)A(dot)Gabriel**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**w(dot)cyan**__, __**darklover**__, __**Umayar**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**the real xinda**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Eradona**__, and __**1290r5**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. The next time I try to predict when the next chapter is coming out; remind me to look at my calendar. Either that, or just shoot me._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Oops_

Ishida was the first one to realize that there was just a "small" hitch in Ichigo's plan to raid the Royal Dimension. The thought had come to him while Orihime was cooking their dinner two nights before they were due to leave. She had insisted that they gather together for a meal, saying that before when they'd gone into the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, there had been no time to simply enjoy each other's company. Why it hadn't occurred to him earlier was unknown, as it presented a large stumbling block.

He glanced over at the two Shinigami, thinking that now that Ichigo's powers had returned, it probably hadn't occurred to him either. "Kurosaki, perhaps now is not the best time to bring this up but did you ever consider the slight problem of the rest of us entering a spiritual plane when we cannot leave our bodies like you and Kuchiki-san can?"

Ichigo looked at his friend in dumbfounded astonishment for several seconds before uttering, "Oops."

The Quincy glared, thinking the childish retort was an understatement of the situation if he ever heard one. "Oops? That's all you have to say? The only one willing and able to convert our matter happens to be back in Karakura. If he can somehow create a machine to do the same as the Senkaimon we used during the war that works with the ring you took, that means we're all going to have to traipse back home just to get there. I had really hoped not to have to encounter my father before I returned."

"Well, what do you want me to say? I forgot all about that detail. And why didn't you think of it sooner? Don't you know I rely on you to come up with these things when I forget? It shouldn't be a big deal. We'll just have Tatsuki meet us at Urahara's. I'll give him a call and have him whip something up." The daiko pulled out his cell phone, valiantly ignoring his girlfriend's raised eyebrows.

"I love you, but you're an idiot," Rukia murmured for his ears alone.

"Hey, I'm not perfect, you know," he shot back under his breath, waiting for the store owner to pick up. When he finally did, Ichigo switched to speaker so that they could all listen in.

"Moshi moshi, dear customer. What can I do for you, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara had a pretty good idea but he'd let the younger man ask anyway.

"I need you to make a matter converter that will allow Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, and Inoue to go to the Royal Dimension. Rukia and I can go in our soul forms but the others can't get out of their bodies."

"Well, that will take some doing. When do you plan on going, and how, if I may ask?" the genius asked. On his end, he nodded to Isshin who had gathered to talk shop.

"Labor Thanksgiving Day at dawn. We have a ring we took from one of the rogue Guards that reacts with our reiatsu. Ishida's already been able to activate it."

"That doesn't leave me a lot of time, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said, although he had already begun making one, figuring that it would eventually occur to at least one of the group that they needed a matter converter. He'd been hoping that Ishida would figure it out sooner so he could get a look at the ring. Luckily Isshin had swiped one on his way back home and he was able to use that. Not that he would tell the "Substitute Group" that. They were still in the dark about Isshin's true identity.

"I will do my utmost to be of assistance."

"Good, thanks, I knew you would be." Ichigo ended the conversation after that, glancing up at his friend. The archer merely raised a brow in inquiry. "See, I told you it would be no problem."

"Your ignorance is showing again, Kurosaki."

An acrid smell started to clog the air and as one the group looked towards the stove. The boiling pot had black smoke curling up from it, burnt whatever thickening the air. Orihime cried out in surprise and this time she was the one to say, "Oops."

"Take out, anyone?" Chad said behind her back, willing to pay for it if only he didn't have to choke down what was being created in the kitchen.

"I'll buy," the Quincy declared, knowing that now was not the time to be sick. He had to be in top form to go to the Realm of the Royals.

"It's ruined," the flower wielder said apologetically, turning off the burner. "I'm sorry, guys."

"It doesn't matter, Orihime," Rukia soothed. "The whole point was to eat together, right? The food doesn't matter. You continue to set up the table and the guys will go get take out. I'll drop down to the nearby florist and grab some flowers appropriate to the situation." Standing, the small female smiled at her friend. "Besides, you shouldn't be laboring away anyway. We need to conserve our energy."

The guys nodded, leaving without comment. Once they were away from the apartment building, Ichigo sighed while Chad chuckled quietly. "I have to hand it to Kuchiki-san," Ishida began. "She really knows how to be diplomatic with Orihime and her cooking."

"I think she empathizes with her inability."

"Do you think they'll learn before we marry them?" the archer said absently, not really noticing how much he was giving away with that statement.

"Depends, I suppose," the daiko returned. "When are you going to pop the question?"

"Not for a few years."

"Then there's hope for you, I suppose. For me, well, I guess it depends on how much the clan pressures her."

Chad and Ishida shared a smile, silently laughing with Ichigo's statement. It took a moment but when the orange haired war hero heard himself, he flushed darkly. "Don't say anything to anyone about what I just said."

"Oh, I won't, and you know Chad won't but you are saying that you plan on asking Kuchiki-san for her hand?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying. After college if I can help it. Maybe by then Byakuya won't hate my guts. I don't relish having to ask him for her hand." Ichigo ran a hand through his tussled locks, wishing he hadn't opened his mouth to begin with.

"Oh, but I really want to be there for that," Ishida said, allowing his amusement to come out.

"Shut up," Ichigo groused while the gentle giant said not a word. He wished to be there too but only to back his friend up. Something told him that Byakuya Kuchiki was not going to like having to give his blessing to a union between his sister and the young Vizard.

"I give you until the end of the year," Ishida continued, liking the chance to goad his friend about something that brought embarrassment to him.

"Thanks a lot." Ichigo took a moment to stare at the sky, wondering if he'd have to propose before the New Year. Rukia hadn't said anything about the clan elders making noises about an arranged marriage but he had a feeling there was something brewing. Call it instinct or just a natural distrust of the clan members who had snubbed Rukia for the last forty odd years and her sister before her but he rather thought that they'd want to see her in some loveless marriage arranged by them than happy with him.

Shoving the thought out of his head for the moment, he concentrated on the moment. There would be plenty of time to think about the future after they solved their current mess.

Or so he believed.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara sat across from his friend, drinking sake and looking at the plans he'd generated for the converter. "Will it work, do you think?" he asked casually.

"Sure. The ring is really just a way to create a dimensional rift from anywhere. The only reason Aizen never figured it out was because he never met a Royal Guard after they became one and the information isn't written down anywhere. For just that reason." Isshin grinned and sipped with abandon.

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?"

Yoruichi, who had been listening in on the entire conversation came into the room and hit both men upside the head. "This isn't something that you can just say 'oops' if it doesn't work, fools. You had best make sure it works _before_ they take the trip."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The royal prince looked at his assembled Guards and sighed. "He's going to come here, isn't he?"

"Certainly. Did you honestly think he was going to be content to just stand to one side while all of his friends were attacked? It's impossible to keep him out now that he has that ring. As a member of the royal family, the barrier will let him pass, along with anyone who comes with him." Hikifune rubbed her shoulder, remembering the dark flower spirit that had taken a chunk out of her hide.

Jentoru nodded in agreement. "The question is how are we going to react? What do we tell all the other Guards? Kurosaki and his friends believe that we're rogues. If they try to apply to their sense of duty, an all out war could start."

The men, who hadn't thought much beyond their tests, sighed. There were a lot Guardsmen who loved a good fight. "Why don't we just let them come here? Clear the path and see what they do?" The great strategist who'd also become a frozen pincushion sat back in his chair, finally fully recovered. He did not want to repeat that experience.

"We wouldn't have to think about this if _someone_ hadn't gotten his ring stolen," another pointed out although who said it wasn't clear. The others in the room seemed to be in agreement.

"Oops?" the guilty party tried to excuse.

There seemed to be an awful lot of that going around lately.


	67. Would You Like to Make An Appointment?

_A/N: Scads of people to thank for reviews: __**Azraelean**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**AllieOutofWonderland**__, __**kazorashi**__, __**Sadie(dot)spotty**__, __**w(dot)cyan**__, __**kurukurupa**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**darklover**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**duo s luvergurl**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**Umayar**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Xice-and-SnowX**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**theaCoi**__, and __**novicestar**__. And thank you to anyone who added this or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying Will I_

_Would You Like to Make An Appointment?_

Tatsuki met the rest in front of Urahara's just before dawn on November 23rd. She knew that there wasn't a lot of time to do what they anticipated but she figured that by now Ichigo was so pissed that he wouldn't spend undo attention on niceties. Looking at the intense frown pulling his eyebrows down, she wondered whether he would even bother asking for an explanation.

"Let's go," he said curtly, his tone clearly indicating his souring mood. The others stayed silent as they made their way to the underground training area, Urahara looking disgustingly cheerful for such an early hour.

"Now then, let me explain a few things for those present that haven't done this trans-dimensional traveling before. According to what little I was able to find out about the Royal Dimension, there is a barrier keeping all unauthorized Shinigami and other beings out. You'll have to use your ring and it might even be necessary to cut through the barrier if it turns out that the ring isn't enough. I would suggest using your powers all at once. Now then, as Sado-san, Inoue-san, and Ishida-san know, humans who can't remove their souls from their bodies temporarily, need to pass through a matter converter which I've designed to work with your method of transportation. For it to do so, you must all enter the passageway at the same time." The ever present fan flipped open to hide the scientist's expression while grey eyes studied the group. "Is everything clear?"

"Yes," Tatsuki snapped. Did he think she was a fool? "Let's just get on with it," she continued irritably.

"It is not wise to be rash, Arisawa-san," Urahara warned. "You're entering the realm of the Spirit King. There is no telling what or who you'll encounter. I know Yoruichi has been preparing you to the best of her ability in the time allotted but the Royal Guards are the best of the best. They were handpicked to protect the Spirit King and whatever else is there." Mentally the ex-captain made a note to ask exactly what else _was_ there the next time he talked to Isshin.

"I know all that I need to," she answered, leaning down to tighten her sneakers. "So, do we all get those weird outfits that I see Ichigo and Kuchiki-san wear?"

"No, only Shinigami wear those outfits, or if you change into them for some reason while in the Soul Society." Ishida pushed his glasses up, remembering when they had had to wear the uniforms.

"The matter converter will leave your clothes entirely in tack."

"Don't worry, Tatsuki-chan. It doesn't hurt at all. You don't even feel it." Orihime smiled, adjusting her hairpins so that they were more secure than they had been when she'd first gotten dressed.

"As long as you've done your job, everything should be fine. Right, Urahara?" Rukia asked, speaking for the first time that morning. Last night she'd tossed and turned, worried about what the soutaicho would say about her involvement but she'd never received a message or order telling her to distance herself from the situation. Either her captain was keeping the commander-in-chief in the dark or Yamamoto was sufficiently concerned with what was going on that he wanted a full report. The older Shinigami had never once interfered in what was happening so she'd assumed he wasn't worried. Either that, or he knew and was deciding to let Ichigo and the others handle things. Maybe he wanted to see how much the daiko had recovered since it went completely against his nature to simply sit back and watch. Usually he sat back and ordered.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked, breaking into her thoughts. He held Kon's pill to his mouth, ready to trade places with the mod soul.

"I'm fine," she answered. Taking out Chappy, she swallowed in tandem with Ichigo, noticing absently the looks the others gave the two when they popped out of their bodies.

"I'll never get used to that," Ishida said offhandedly.

"Frankly, neither will I," Ichigo seconded. "Don't get into any trouble, Kon."

"Aye, aye, sir." The mod soul smirked, making the daiko wonder if he shouldn't have just left the idiot in his plush lion.

"Hey, I recognize that voice," Tatsuki claimed, pointing at the stretching soul in an Ichigo suit. "I thought I heard something when we had that video conference." The martial artist studied Kon closely for a moment before pointing at him in anger. "Hey! You're the bastard that kissed me our freshman year of high school. I vaguely remember trying to kick your butt for that. Let me finish what I started."

Kon, wondering when Rukia's memory modifier had stopped working, retreated to hide behind Ichigo. "Save me," he whimpered.

"If you weren't in my body, I'd let her have you. Not now, Tatsuki. Once he's back in his own body, I'll let you have at him. We have to get going. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," Chad affirmed, his quiet assurance added to the others' nods.

"All right, start it up, Urahara." Ichigo, who had taken the ring back from Ishida, concentrated his reiatsu into the jewelry and watched as a black portal opened up. The unknown loomed in front of them and after grasping Rukia's hand, he leapt as one with the others.

They sailed through a small tunnel and everyone that had been in the Dangai before looked apprehensively behind them for a Cleaner. When nothing but the portal with Urahara standing in front of it gazed back, they sighed in relief. "Don't stop moving forward," Ichigo reminded. He didn't trust the innocuous looking entrance.

"You know, I expected something a little more exciting. Orihime told me that you guys had to run for your lives the first time you went through the Precipice World."

"This isn't the Dangai," Ichigo said, absolute confidence in his voice. He'd been in that place for far too long to ever mistake it for something else again. "This is something completely different."

Still gripping his girlfriend's hand, he moved forward quickly, only to be stopped by a barrier. Pushing against it with the hand that held the ring, the orange haired war hero was surprised to find that it gave way easily. When he removed his hand, the barrier reformed and blocked their way once again. "Ichigo, keep your hand there," Rukia said, her voice echoing in the dark.

"Right. Go on everyone, we'll follow as soon as you're through." He watched the others go through, pulling Rukia along with him as soon as the others were safe. Just as he was beginning to wonder how long they'd be in the passageway, the portal opened on to a wide expanse that looked disturbingly like a hallway. Upon further inspection, they found that it _was_ a hallway and even more upsetting, it was empty. There was no one in sight and none of them could sense any reiatsu.

"They knew we were coming," Ishida said. "There's no way to tell whether or not this is the only portal or if there are other entrances like in the Soul Society. It could be that we've walked right into the rogue Guards territory."

"Is it me or does this look freakishly like that place in Hueco Mundo that we nearly got lost in?" Ichigo returned. He could well believe that they were in some villain's lair as it was just like the sort of thing Aizen had created for his Espada.

"It's not you," Rukia said. At least there was no path that split into five different directions. "I think we need to stick together on this one. If we come across someone we have to fight, then we can go one on one."

"I agree," Tatsuki said. Since they couldn't sense anyone (and she wasn't very good at distinguishing reiatsu) it made sense to stick together. Looking around at the plain walls, she was also somewhat disappointed. The martial artist had thought that since it was supposed to be a king's realm, it would be more opulent. It wasn't decorated in either the Western or Eastern tradition and if it wasn't for the fact that it was clean, she would have wondered if anyone lived here at all.

Chad was also wary of the seemingly clear path and didn't hesitate to summon his armor. The others also materialized their weapons, wanting no delay in defending themselves. His height gave him a small advantage and he was able to see a depression in the ceiling that looked to house a camera. "We're being watched."

"Huh?" Ichigo followed the gentle giant's finger, craning his neck to look at what Chad was pointing at. "Well, well. I guess this does have something on the Seireitei. There's actually a security system set up."

"No alarm went off when we came in though," Rukia argued.

"Kurosaki-kun has that ring, remember. It let us pass through the barrier without a problem. Maybe the cameras are only activated if there's an intruder who has to break in." Orihime sent one of her flower spirits upwards but Baigon was unable to figure out whether it was in use or not.

"That is quite possible, Orihime," Ishida said as they began to move forward more cautiously. Following the corridor, they saw several doors leading to different rooms and side halls but each door was either locked or did not contain anything.

"I'm starting to smell a trap." It was almost as if they were being led.

"Aa," Ichigo agreed with his childhood friend. "Hey, Shinigami can hide their reiatsu, right?"

"Yes," Rukia agreed. "They're not all incompetent at it like someone I know." Ichigo's inability to rein in his spiritual pressure was still a sore spot that she loved to tease him about. One of these days she'd have to admit that she preferred to be able to have his reiatsu swirling around her despite the draw it was to Hollows. It was far better than feeling only the faint twinge he'd had when he was losing his powers.

"So they could be dead ahead and we wouldn't know it." Tatsuki paused to open a door and was surprised when this one was occupied. "Then again," she said quietly, "We could come upon someone sleeping."

The "Substitute Group" peered over and around her shoulder to study the only living being they'd managed to find. A young man that looked remarkably similar to Hanatarou was slumped on a couch, soft snores indicating that he was indeed asleep. Exhaustion was etched clearly into his features.

"If this is the Spirit King, we're in a whole lot more trouble than I supposed," Ishida whispered, garnering murmurs of agreement from the others.

"I imagined someone older," Rukia admitted.

"I thought he'd be a giant," Orihime said.

"I was expecting a whole of lot of reiatsu. Then again, we don't know that the King is even a person. It could be just a thing, or a machine. The only thing we know for sure is that without it, the Soul Society can't stay in balance." Ichigo moved forward to gently wake the person up.

The young man jolted awake, confused as to who was shaking him. It only took a moment for that confusion to lift and complete terror to strike. "Intruder! Intruder! There's an intruder here! Sound the alarm!"

"Oi, we're not here to hurt you. We just want to see who's in charge of the Royal Guards. There are a bunch of rogues coming to the Living World and attacking us. Where do we go to report this?" Annoyed, Ichigo pushed the man back down.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and these are my friends. We helped defeat Aizen in the Winter War. I want to know who ordered those Guards to 'test' us."

Looking flustered, the young man pulled at his clothing. For the first time they noticed that he looked like some sort of clerk. "I don't know anything about that. The Guards answer directly to the prince."

"The prince, huh?" Giving a smile that clearly terrified the clerk, Ichigo leaned over. "Where can we find this prince? I think it's time we had a nice chat."

"Easy, Kurosaki, we shouldn't scare him."

"Che. So, where is the prince?"

"Oh, you can't see the prince without an appointment." Dark brown eyes blinked at the daiko. He seemed to be slipping into "information" mode. Pulling out a book, the clerk flipped through several pages before looking back at the group of young people. "His next free slot isn't for several decades, I'm afraid. Do you wish to make an appointment?"

Chad restrained Ichigo almost reflexively while Ishida grabbed Rukia and Orihime snagged Tatsuki. "Does it look like we can come back in several decades, you moron?" the dark haired girl shouted. Her feet were raised to pummel the clerk into the ground. Rukia looked ready to do the same.

"But miss, I'm afraid…"

"Screw this, just tell us where he is, we'll make our own appointment." Ichigo pulled out of his friend's grasp and turned towards the door. The clerk was obviously going to be of no help.

"Well, the throne room is at the end of the corridor, of course but sir… What was your name again?" Confusion dripped from the clerk's tone again.

"I am the Shinigami daiko Ichigo Kurosaki!" he shouted back as he and the others left.

"Now why does that name sound familiar? Oh, well, I'll think on it after a nap." The clerk settled back down, never realizing the havoc about to occur.


	68. The Prince

_A/N: Nearly thirty to thank for reviews: __**newserkzzz**__, __**Miss(dot)Strawberry(dot)Princess**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Eradona**__, __**FaucetPuresuton**__, __**the real xinda**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Sky**__**Dragon155**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Twan**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**erond-67**__, __**kurukurupa**__, __**Emerald Tsukino**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**duo s luvergurl**__, __**Umayar**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**darklover**__, __**hollownature**__, __**AllieOutOfWonderful**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**hitsugayatoushiro1220**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, and __**novicestar**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. Okay, while most of this chapter is pretty action oriented, there is a bit of humor that might have you laughing loudly at the end. Just thought I'd warn you._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_The Prince_

Ichigo was irate and at the same time wary. Except for the clerk, who seemed to be one of those characters that was just kept around for the purposes of comedic relief; they hadn't encountered anyone in the wide expanse of hall. The home of the Spirit King was far duller in appearance then he'd imagined it would be. The off-white walls were undecorated, leaving the daiko to wonder whether they had really entered the Royal Dimension or just some strange kind of Dangai. That would explain the emptiness of the corridors although that clerk was in serious trouble with whomever his boss was if it was so.

"Ichigo, shouldn't we have come across some Shinigami Royal Guard by now?" Tatsuki asked. She'd been anticipating some action.

"This is troublesome," Rukia answered for him. "Even in Hueco Mundo we encountered someone sooner than this. Considering the desolation of the place, that's saying something." The petite Shinigami tightened her grip on Sode no Shirayuki's hilt.

"I agree. It's like they knew we were coming. Perhaps they've transformed this place using illusions so as to confuse our sense of direction. Without any reiatsu to focus on, we can't really tell which way we're going. It doesn't make sense that this is one continuous hallway." Chad glanced over his shoulder, noticing that the far end was no longer visible.

Ichigo paused, the others coming to a stop alongside him. "I think it's time we did a little damage, what do you say? If they won't allow us to find them, we'll make them come to us." Raising his sword, he prepared to swing. One giant blast later, they were standing in the middle of a large pile of rubble while a loud alarm was blaring.

"Well, you wanted them to come to us," Ishida said, sighing. Shouts could be heard in the distance.

"Finally, a fight. I was beginning to think that your stories were all made up." Tatsuki prepared herself, watching as a contingent of soldiers came running towards them from the destroyed rubble. "It's payback time."

"Take it easy on them, Tatsuki," Ichigo ordered. "It's likely that they know nothing of what's been going on between us and the rogues. If that's the case, it wouldn't be fair to hurt them too much. Let's just clear the way and find this _prince_. If he's in charge of the Guards, then he either knows what's going on and doesn't care, or he's completely in the dark. We all know the results of a leader being kept in the dark." The others nodded, remembering that nothing good had ever come of that. "But by all means, make a mess if it'll make you feel better." With that last piece of advice, the "Substitute Group" separated and began their siege on the Royal Dimension.

* * *

The prince and the "rogue" Royal Guards sat back and watched the monitoring system Hikifune had set up. "What do you think he'll do when he finds out that he's destroying his future home?" one asked in mild curiosity.

"If he's anything like my uncle, it won't bother him a bit as long as he gets to his destination and it helps him achieve his goals. You sound confident that he'll pass his test, Eienni. My cousin's will be nothing like the others'."

"I have no doubts," the usually quiet man affirmed. He kept his attention on the action, watching as the six friends continued to plow through the soldiers like they were mere grunts instead of highly trained Royal Guards.

Fukuzatsuna frowned at his colleague and reflexively gripped his sword. "I still think that we should have kept this in the Living World. It was hard clearing the corridor of all those clerks and assistants. Keeping this battle there would have maintained order here."

"Says the fool who got his ring stolen. The _last_ thing the World of the Living needs is to have uncontrolled reiatsu swirling around. The resulting explosions would do far more damage there than here. For someone who prides himself on strategy, you didn't think that through well enough." Jentoru snorted delicately, her actions stating clearly what she thought his opinions were worth.

"It's not like you did any better. That flower wielder didn't even attack you until the last minute and she still got the better of you. For such a seasoned kido user, you'd think that you would have been able to avoid being taken down by a flying camellia."

"Enough," Hikifune snapped, tired of the blame game that had been going around. "They got the better of us period. By and large that's what we wanted, isn't it? They've proven themselves worthy of being the Royal Council. Surely that is something to be proud of. If they can do this now, who knows how powerful they will by the time they take their positions here. As it is, they are not even twenty human years old, not counting the Kuchiki princess."

"Indeed," the prince agreed. "Let us just sit back and watch the action. They'll be here soon enough. I want to watch my cousin for as long as possible before he gets here. I'll have to defend myself physically the best I can and watching how he fights will help me learn his moves." The royal had no doubt that Ichigo was beyond waiting for explanations. Even the temptation to tell him that it was his father's fault wouldn't save him.

"As you wish," the collection of Guards said and settled down to watch.

* * *

Ichigo stopped to catch his breath, letting the others come alongside him once again. They had destroyed countless walls in an effort to find the prince and the Guards that had attacked them, only to find that illusions _had_ been used to distort their sense of direction. Instead of coming upon their intended targets, they'd been met with what looked like a dozen or so small barracks. They'd even come across something that had reminded them of the Squad Four medical ward. Needless to say, there'd been a lot of rough looking Shinigami that had probably come out of the Eleventh at one time or another.

"There's only one wall left that hasn't been demolished. If my theory is correct, Kurosaki, our target is there." Ishida drew back on his bow, readying a barrage of arrows.

"Yeah, it would seem so. What does everyone think of hitting it with everything we've got all at once?" The orange haired daiko pulled down his mask, the lines on it resembling those of when he fought in Hueco Mundo.

Rukia smiled, summoning her bankai. The white cloak covering her sparkled, a cold breeze blowing through the cavernous hall. The others had come well prepared, their winter clothing secured tightly. "Why don't we? What is that saying? In for a penny, in for a yen?"

"I believe what you mean to say, Kuchiki-san, is in for a penny, in for a pound. There is little point in doing things half-heartedly." The Quincy Archer pulled out a Seele Schneider and notched it.

"Well, I don't have any splashy power to add to the damage, but I'll do my best." Tatsuki gathered as much reiatsu as she could into her foot, getting ready to kick as powerfully as she could.

"Tsubaki-kun, give it your all." The black-clad flower spirit circled around her head, ready for action.

Chad prepared both arms, intent on collapsing as much of the wall as he could while hoping that no one on the other side was hurt. "Ready."

"Brace yourselves, guys, it's about to get real cold," Ichigo warned, feeling the rise in Rukia's reiatsu right before she called for the blizzard. Her Zanpakutou, which was pure white in its shikai state had transformed so that it appeared to be covered in tiny diamonds that glittered in the light. Now, it dissolved blade and all, into the swirling snow storm that they had seen before. He only spared a moment to wonder why it so resembled her brother's in execution before returning his attention to the matter at hand. There'd be plenty of time later to ask.

* * *

The prince and the Royal Guards only stared at the monitors briefly before swinging their attention to the wall on their left. They scrambled for safety, knowing that finding cover was the only way they'd survive the next few seconds. Shunpo was used quickly, even the royal employing the flash steps so as to live. He had a feeling that if he didn't do some fast talking when his cousin met him face to face he'd be missing a limb or two very shortly.

Just as they had secured themselves behind a barrier, a gigantic explosion rocked the palace, obliterating the only remaining wall and illusion between the culprits and the "Substitute Group." Both parties remained still while the air cleared and the dust settled, knowing one wrong move could mean life or death.

The prince was the first to recover as he had been shielded by the Royal Guards. He stood up slowly, getting his first glimpse of Ichigo without the aid of a camera or a picture. A Hollow mask covered his cousin's face; the red lines on the bone making it looked striped. Yellow eyes gazed back at him seriously, obviously studying his opponent. The others didn't wait for their leader to give commands; they simply went on the offensive. None of them chose the one they'd fought against before, instead choosing someone who attacked another of their friends.

There was a brief argument between Ishida and Tatsuki about who got to go against the two women, Rukia solving the matter by saying that since two had fought the first time, two should again. Although neither had fought together before, their desire to get revenge for Orihime made them a powerful combination.

The petite Shinigami decided to face Pannishā, her powers better suited to keeping a close combat fighter off his stride. She stood at the back of the gathering, using her blizzard to give support and diminishing the Guards ability to see. "Orihime, do you want me to give Tsubaki another lift?" she asked, watching as the six flowers kept close to the ginger haired girl.

"No, thank you, Rukia, we've got this. I didn't get to use this next shield the last time." Orihime stopped an attack with what looked like her tri-shield only to have the attacking flower zip out of the middle to rebound it back onto the Guard. Eienni looked dumbfounded as his body became slashed in multiple places. "Shiten Kōshun!" she declared, pleased when even her boyfriend's eyes widened in surprise. She'd been practicing in secret for a long time to come up with some other method of fighting so that she would never be a burden to her friends again.

"Awesome, Orihime! I wish we could have finished practicing together during the war. That 'Defiant Shield of the Four Heavens' is really something." Rukia grinned, keeping an eye out for the man who'd given Tatsuki a beating.

Ichigo glanced sideways briefly like the others and smiled ruefully. "One of these days, Ishida, we're not going to be needed at all."

"Speak for yourself, Kurosaki. I will always champion my princess."

"Will you two saps shut up? There's nothing wrong with a girl defending herself," Tatsuki yelled, irritated. The kido experts were not easy to get to. While shouting at the two idiots, she almost got hit by a bolt of white lightning, saved only by Chad's timely interference.

"You were saying, Arisawa?" the Quincy smirked back.

"Fools, pay attention!" Rukia called, her own fight heating up. The ex- Stealth Squad member had pulled his Zanpakutou out. "Ichigo, don't just stand there, skewer that little punk," she demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, hold onto your Chappy plushy, midget." Stepping forward without getting in the way of flying bodies and attacks, the war hero approached the prince meaningfully. A particularly loud explosion signaled the end of the battle and Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu threateningly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I presume?" the prince asked weakly. His back was figuratively and literally against the wall and he knew it.

"So you knew what your Guards were doing all along," Ichigo growled, the tip of his gleaming black blade now resting against the young man's throat.

The prince swallowed, wondering why he hadn't simply come to his cousin in a normal fashion. They could still have been tested but at least his life wouldn't be on the line. "They are my Guards," he answered back, hoping that it would give the orange haired Kurosaki time to calm down. Taking a chance, he glanced away at his men and women.

The two women were beaten and suspended on what little wall was left of the room by Quincy arrows. Luckily neither Ishida nor Tatsuki had felt the need to deliver a finishing blow. Eienni and Fukuzatsuna were in a similar heap on the far side, much as where they'd first been when Ichigo and his friends had exploded into the room. Pannishā, for all of his strength, was frozen, his body not likely to thaw out any time soon.

"Che," Ichigo scoffed, removing his mask. Hichigo whined in the back of his head but he ignored the Hollow. "So, the question becomes, did we offend you in some manner, or are you as dirty as Aizen?"

Rukia returned Shirayuki to her solid state but did not power down from bankai. The others lowered their weapons too but not their guard. They came to form a semicircle around the prince, each giving their own version of a scowl. "Neither," one cousin and answered the other. He would have gone on to say more but a desperate cry from the rubble drew his attention away.

"Your Highness, I'm so sorry, I tried to tell them they needed an appointment!" The clerk from earlier tipped toed his way around fallen debris, wringing his hands all the while.

"It's okay, Yamada. I can tell that their time is precious. I don't think humans can wait several decades to see me."

"But, sir…"

"Besides, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, hero of the Soul Society's Winter War."

"Kurosaki? Yes, I believe that is what he said."

Ichigo frowned, the name Yamada ringing a distant bell. "Oi, knock it off. We came to find out what the hell is going on. Your Guards show up, claim to 'test' us and endangered the lives of a lot of humans in the process. If you had a problem with me, you should have just come at me, and not involve my friends."

Clearing his throat, the prince turned his attention back to the obvious threat. The "Substitute Group" clearly didn't see Yamada as a threat. "As I started to say, I am not a threat to you nor do I have a problem with you or your friends. I am merely doing my duty as my title dictates."

"Your duty, huh?" The answer was not one Ichigo wanted to hear. "And just who are you anyway?"

"Allow me, Your Highness," Yamada interrupt. "This is the prince. His official title is the Spirit Regent."

"Regent?" Ishida questioned. "A regent is in place usually when the heir to a throne is not old enough or is not mentally fit to rule."

"Ah, well as to that…" the clerk started.

"I am the Spirit Regent because my uncle, who was Spirit King, is dead. As is my father who was not qualified to be the Spirit King."

"So there's no Spirit King at all?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Not at the moment, although, we are searching," Yamada answered shamefully.

"Isn't the object of having a King so that the balance is kept?" Ichigo charged. "Are you telling me that Aizen's existence and the existence of the Hōgyoku were all due to the fact that there was no Spirit King? Didn't you think it was necessary to inform someone in the Soul Society about this? Gramps at the very least…"

"As I said, there are qualifications to be met and until now, no one has fit them." The prince took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know that is no excuse for what has happened, but the position of Spirit King is not merely a title. It is something that must be in order for the balance in all dimensions to be kept."

"I see," Ishida said. "Ichigo, if no one has been powerful enough as yet to do the job, nothing can really be done, now can it? That is not to say that you shouldn't have at least sent the Royal Guards to help during the war."

"I know," the prince lamented. "I was chewed out by my other uncle for that." Obviously that had been a harrowing experience.

"I asked who you were, not your title." Despite Ishida's logic, Ichigo still wanted to know who he was talking to.

"I told you, he's the prince," Yamada interjected.

"I know that, but he must have a name!" Whipping his head around, he glared at the clerk. Everyone held their breath as Ichigo's sword almost sliced the prince's throat.

"Ah yes, well as to that… My name is Gakuto Kurosaki and I am your cousin." Dead silence greeted the prince's statement. Ichigo blinked and the only thing to come out of his mouth was,

"Come again?"

* * *

_A/N: The shield Orihime uses here is the one just mentioned in this week's manga chapter. Gakuto means educated person._


	69. You're My What?

_A/N: I almost decided not to put the reviewers' names down, that's how many there are but I think I'll let you count them instead. Here they are: __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**InkedPhoenix13**__, __**saphirebloo**__, __**Anime15CherryBlossom**__, __**Darkened Void**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**the real xinda**__, __**ADluv4life**__, "__**Nick**__," __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Aronim**__, __**kurukurupa**__, __**Eradona,**__**AsoenixKristian**__, __**StrawberryFlutterby**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Emerald Tsukino**__, __**JaegerjaqueLover101**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**1290r5**__, __**w(dot)cyan**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**necro-wulf**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**AllieOutOfWonderland**__, __**nana6906**__, __**Twan**__, __**JediBorne**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**okami11235**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**duo s luvergurl**__, __**BosRonald**__, __**hollownature**__, __**FaucetPuresution**__, __**Umayar**__, __**darklover**__, __**SilverStella**__, and __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. No, "**Nick**," I'm not from the Philippians, I just did my homework when it came to Japanese dating rituals._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_You're My __**What?**_

Those who knew Ichigo Kurosaki knew that when he got news that he didn't understand or didn't like, he reacted one of two ways. He either got royally ticked off, or he denied it six ways from Sunday. This time was no different but his friends were leaning towards the former. They watched the daiko blink several times while his brain tried to process the fact that the Spirit Regent was his cousin.

The prince for his part was starting to think that he'd gotten away without a scratch. More fool him. "I'm your cousin," Gakuto repeated, offering a small smile.

"I must be hearing things," Ichigo said, his ire beginning to rise again. "I could have sworn he said he was my cousin. Since he says his last name is Kurosaki, that would make his father and my father brothers." Amber eyes filled with fire and power. "My father doesn't have brothers."

Rukia turned her head to the side for a moment to see the others' reactions. Ishida wasn't buying the prince's identity any more than Ichigo was and Tatsuki seemed to be confused. As his childhood friend, she knew the most about his history. Chad and Orihime were silent, neither daring to comment. "Ichigo…"

"It's not possible, Rukia! Even if my dad kept the fact that he was a Shinigami from me, he wouldn't have lied about this!"

_Anger __**and**__ denial_, Ishida thought as he pushed up his glasses. "Perhaps he didn't have a choice, Kurosaki," he tried, hating to be the voice of reason. While he would have liked to do away with the prince just on basic principle, someone had to be the logical party. Unfortunately, that role all too often fell to him. It wasn't that he actually _believed_ the prince's claim but there were some disturbing coincidences that were starting to add up.

"Yes, that's right. Uncle has been under strict instructions not to share the secrets of the Royal Dimension with anyone." No one mentioned that Isshin only obeyed instructions when it suited his purpose.

"Kurosaki-kun, he doesn't seem like a _bad_ person and his reiatsu is really…" Orihime trailed off, unable to voice the rest of her thought.

"Wimpy," the daiko finished for her. "Sensing reiatsu might not be my strong point, but this close I can't really fail, can I? How are you supposed to challenge me if you are nowhere near as powerful as I am?"

"I'm not going to fight you," the prince denied nervously. Ichigo still hadn't removed Zangetsu from his throat.

"Isn't that too bad, _cousin;_ because I'm definitely going to fight you." Ichigo indicated with his free hand for everyone to move back and he distanced himself from the prince. "Draw your sword, prince. When I'm finished beating you to a pulp for the crap you've pulled, you're going to tell me everything."

Gakuto gulped and did as his younger relative demanded. The orange haired daiko hadn't gotten to fight much at all during this testing period and he was probably frustrated about that as well as about the truth behind what was going on.

For their part, Ichigo's friends stood back and watched, ignoring the protests of the Guards that had finally regained consciousness. The two women were watching everything with horror, knowing that the older Kurosaki stood no chance against the Vizard. Eienni and Fukuzatsuna struggled to stand, one look from Ishida halting their movements. Pannishā was still frozen solid.

"You can't let him do this, Kuchiki-sama!" Hikifune pleaded. "Kurosaki-ōji doesn't stand a chance!"

The "Kuchiki" glare was leveled on her dispassionately. "He should have thought of the consequences before initiating these _tests_," Rukia said, not giving in to the older woman's fear. "You should have nothing to truly fear, though. Ichigo doesn't like killing his opponents unless he has no other choice."

Jentoru gave the younger female her own glare. "That does not reassure us in the slightest. He is the Spirit Regent, you should respect his position. Let us down at once, Quincy," she snapped, fighting against the arrows pinning her to the wall.

Ishida's answer was to place several more around her person, trapping her further. The eldest of the Guards silently snarled at the young archer. "I don't think so," he replied casually, as the first clang of Ichigo's Zanpakutou clashed with the prince's. "I think it's time you saw the reality of the consequences."

Ichigo ignored his friends' comments; his whole attention was focused on the young prince. Whoever had taught him swordsmanship had done a good job as he was meeting the daiko strike for strike. "If this is my test, it's a poor one. I'm not even working up a sweat." Bored with the whole thing, the war hero stepped back and prepared a final blow with Zangetsu. He wouldn't kill the twerp but he certainly wasn't going to let him off easy.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A much smaller version of his powerful attack headed straight for the prince despite gasps of horror and surprise. It hit the royal square in the chest, sending him through the remaining wall and clear across the room on the other side.

When the dust settled, Ichigo stood amid the wreckage, looking around at a room filled with personal touches. His friends came up behind him to investigate what he'd inadvertently found. Amber eyes scanned the chamber, alighting on a picture of three men. "Well, I'll be damned, he was telling the truth after all."

"That's Isshin-san!" Tatsuki gasped, pointing to the youngest of the three men in the portrait. The version that stared back was definitely Isshin although he looked twenty human years younger.

"Hn, I knew things were getting too coincidental. Well, I guess congratulations are in order, Kurosaki. You are of royal blood, at least in terms of the Soul Society." Ishida wasn't bothered by the fact, knowing that it wouldn't go to the daiko's head. "Perhaps it will change Captain Kuchiki's opinion of you."

"Congratulations, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, slipping her hand around Ishida's arm. "I think," she continued, looking at the two Shinigami next to her.

"Mm," Chad murmured his opinion still undecided.

"Thanks, I guess," the daiko returned the flower wielder's comment. He looked down at his girlfriend, the only opinion that really matter to him was hers.

"This certainly explains a lot," she answered his unspoken query. "I was always perplexed about why you were able to break my kido that first night and why you took all of my power. Not only that, but the size of your Zanpakutou at the time was larger than any I'd ever seen. Being a member of the royal house would account for all of that."

"None of you are uncomfortable about this?" Ichigo asked, returning his attention to the downed prince.

"Well, you were always a strange one, Kurosaki. I can't very well say that it's altogether that surprising." Ishida cleared his throat once before looking at the tall man at his side. Chad nodded, his thoughts the same.

"I see, well I guess I owe my cousin an apology for not believing him when he told me." Moving forward, Ichigo crouched in front of the prince. "Oi, wake up." He nudged his cousin until the prince came to, dark eyes widening in apprehension.

"Cousin…"

"Yeah, about that. Sorry we didn't believe you but it was rather far out there. I'll apologize for that but not about beating you up. Testing us put a lot of people in danger and I won't easily forgive you for that. So, just who decided that it would be a good idea to 'test' me and my friends and what for?"

Gakuto gulped and sat up slowly. "None of the Guards told you?"

"No, despite asking." Still irritated, Ichigo pulled the royal up by his robes.

"Well, you're being tested to become the next Spirit King and Royal Council, of course. You were nominated and as you qualified, there really was no way we could do anything but go through with the testing phase. Everyone but you passed, but that's just because yours is so different."

"Really now, and just _who_ nominated me to become Spirit King?" Ichigo asked, getting the nasty suspicion that he knew. There was no one in his right mind that would, so that only left…

"Uncle, obviously."

"Rukia," Ichigo began, feeling the instant killing intent from most of his friends. "Remind me to kill my old man when we get back."

"Duly noted," she said.

"Can I help?" Ishida asked.

"Certainly, what piece of him do you want to make a pincushion out of?"

"Why don't we flip a coin?" Tatsuki asked.

"Sounds good," the daiko answered and began plotting patricide.


	70. Ichigo's Test and Isshin's Demise

_A/N: I'm not even going to try to count the number of reviews from the last chapter: __**Nightkill**__, __**the real xinda**__, __**Anime15CherryBlossom**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**dbz writing for fun**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Chichita**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Aronim**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Azaelean**__, __**That Anon Guy**__, __**Mijumaruwott**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**MochaTurtle**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**AsoenixKristian**__, __**Sky Dragon155**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**JagerjaquezLover101**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**1290r5**__, __**MindlessAbandon**__, __**w(dot)cyan**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**Xice-and-SnowX**__, __**darklover**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**ADluve4life**__, __**hollownature**__, and __**Twan**__. I think that's everyone, forgive me if I missed someone. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. This falls under the category of "Find a quiet corner before reading." Just a warning._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Ichigo's Test and Isshin's Demise_

Having agreed to slaughter Isshin Kurosaki for putting them through _tests_ that annoyed them more than put them in actual danger but had in fact endangered the lives of numerous normal mortals, the "Substitute Group" was about to turn and go home when the prince stalled their departure.

"Wait! You can't leave until we talk about your test." Gakuto grabbed Ichigo's sleeve but immediately let go when he sensed a rolling rage that nearly suffocated him and everyone else that had angered the daiko in the last hours.

"It can wait," Ichigo snapped, wanting to pummel his father. If anyone got in his way of leaving, he'd just let Hichigo have some fun.

_Oh, please, oh please. Let me kill someone. _The Hollow in his mind needed to cut loose, the being completely bored with what had happened so far. His strength hadn't even been needed.

"But cousin, it's a must. I'm afraid that it's terribly important and arrangements have to be made," the royal protested.

"Can't it wait?"

Rukia glanced at her boyfriend before turning to the prince. "Kurosaki-oujisama, now really isn't the best time."

"It won't take long, and you wouldn't have to take it right away."

"Kurosaki, perhaps you should just hear him out. I have the feeling you'll be pestered with Hell Butterflies for the next century otherwise." Ishida pushed up his glasses, still unsure how he felt about being a member of the "Royal Council." As a Quincy, he should be insulted but if it would help keep the universe in balance and prevent another Aizen from being born, shouldn't he think about it? Besides, having Kurosaki as the Spirit King without an advisor that was cool, logical, and not afraid to fight toe-to-toe with him was unthinkable. Actually, just thinking about Kurosaki as the Spirit gave him a feeling of dread. What had the universe come to that the orange haired daiko was the only option for righting the imbalance?

"Fine, what is my test? It can't be a fight because I just whipped your butt."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm afraid it _is_ very difficult though. I didn't even make it half way through before having to give up." Gakuto motioned for them to follow and reluctantly they did so. He took them to yet another room, the multitude of chambers making Ichigo wonder just how big the palace was.

When they entered what looked like an office, they were met with stacks of paper that bore a striking resemblance to all the work of the Gotei Thirteen divisions. Most of them had heard Toushiro Hitsugaya complain about all the paperwork he'd had to do (by himself) and Rukia knew the amount her own squad went through each day. Even her brother's division wasn't exempt from the copious amounts of forms and reports.

"Tell me this just a bunch of leftover reports from the Seireitei," Ichigo said. The stacks of paper were nearly eight meters wide and nine long. They rose half way up a twenty meter ceiling.

"No, I'm afraid not," his cousin lamented.

"Chad, be prepared," Ishida whispered to the gentle giant, having the feeling that Ichigo was either going to go ballistic or faint.

"Mm-hmm." Chad flexed his hands, ready to grab his friend.

"So, if it's not the paperwork from the Gotei, what is it?" Ichigo asked, not hearing the scoff from Rukia.

"Isn't it obvious?" the other Kurosaki asked, bewilderment coming across his features. "It's your test."

_Here it comes,_ Tatsuki thought. She saw her childhood friend tense up, disbelief coloring his face white. "Well, you might not be as smart as Ishida, Orihime, or Chad, but at least you're no slouch in the brains department, Ichigo."

"Uh-huh…" he agreed absently.

"And since you're still alive, you should have at least seventy years to study for it," Orihime said in encouragement.

"Another hundred or so, if you count the time you'd need to be a ca ptain," the prince put in unhelpfully.

"Gee, thanks guys," he muttered.

"It can't be that bad, Ichigo," Rukia tried to soothe. "I mean, how much material could it possibly cover?"

"Um, well, that would be anything in those volumes," the royal mumbled, pointing behind him. Floor to ceiling stacks of hard bound books half a meter thick in some cases covered nearly half the space remaining in the room. The chamber, being at least fifty by fifty meters was clearly intended for this use alone.

"I see…" Ichigo managed right before dropping Tensa Zangetsu and fainting.

Chad reached out to keep his friend from falling, Rukia kneeling to pick up the black Zanpakutou. She heard Zangetsu's whispered inquiry in her mind but was too stunned to answer. Ishida and the other girls gasped but she couldn't tell whether the Quincy was trying to hold back a laugh or not.

"You see why it was important to tell him as soon as possible," Gakuto said, once again worrying for his life.

"Yes, it was indeed a wise decision to tell us," Ishida said, a little shocked and a lot amused at the situation. "I believe it is best that we take him home and let him rest."

"I should heal him," Orihime said, ready to call her flowers out.

"Wait until we get back to his apartment, Orihime," Tatsuki said, thankful that she wasn't the one going to be taking that test.

"Sure," her friend answered.

"That's best," Rukia began. "Otherwise, I'm afraid your life would become forfeit," she continued. "Let's go home, guys. Maybe if we keep mentioning Isshin-ojisan, he'll forget this for a while until his mind can process it properly." Bowing, she led the way back the way they came, those soldiers who had woken, kept at bay by the clerk who had followed them out. Using the ring, they returned to the Living World and the daiko's apartment.

There they would wait for Ichigo to wake up and in the meantime, plan Isshin Kurosaki's demise.

* * *

Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi stood outside of the shop and waited until they were able to detect the faint aura of the Royal Portal opening and closing. The blond haired scientist smiled, adjusting his hate while his grey eyes zeroed in on his friend. "Well, looks like you're in for it now, old friend."

Isshin rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Yes, they'll definitely come for their revenge but it was worth it. Despite the difficulty of Ichigo's test, I know he can do it and pass. I might have kept some things from him but it was for the good of the balance. At least we don't have to worry about another Aizen."

"And as long as _someone_ doesn't get too curious, we won't have another bauble of unlimited power," the cat woman said, her eyes narrowing on her companion.

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?" Urahara complained.

"What do you think, Kisuke?" she retorted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be off before they figure out that I was part of the scheme too. Besides, I want to be the one to tell Byakuya-bo that his little sister is to be the queen in about two hundred years and see the look on his face when he realizes he'll have to call Ichigo king one day." In a flash she was off, leaving two stunned men behind.

"Yoruichi-san!" Isshin called plaintively.

"You can't abandon us like this!" Urahara finished for his friend.

Her only answer was to change forms and continue on to the Soul Society.

* * *

While the two ex-captains wondered how to prevent six young adults from murdering them (although they were possibly safe from Chad and Orihime wasn't much of a fighter, never mind a killer), Ishida and the others plotted revenge while waiting for Ichigo to recover from his faint.

Evening had come while they were waiting for their friend and de facto leader to wake, leading them to call dinner in and get comfortable. Unlike the thirty days it took them to wait after the Winter War, there was no tension and no worries about how Ichigo was going to handle being normal.

If anything, they wondered how he was going to handle being anything _but_ normal for the rest of his afterlife. Going from no powers to _all _powerful was sure going to throw him for a loop. They weren't even sure if _they_ wanted to help him.

"You know, it might be kind of cool to help rule the Soul Society," Orihime mused and her friends saw the moment her mind drifted into the absurd. "I mean, we could get Kurosaki-kun make all kinds of decisions for the better of everyone. We could have red bean paste Thursdays or wasabi Fridays, or…"

"Ugh…" Ichigo uttered, unknowingly giving voice to everyone's thoughts. He sat up slowly, looking around the room. "What happened? The last thing I remember is that we were talking to Gakuto about my test."

"You fainted," Ishida said, a gleeful smirk on his face.

"I fainted? I don't faint!" he denied although he was getting the nasty suspicion he'd done just that. "I pass out from blood loss but I don't…"

"Oh, you fainted," Rukia affirmed. "You saw your test and down you went. I suppose it's to be expected. If it weren't for Chad, you would have fallen face first onto the floor."

"Okay, fine, I fainted. I vaguely remember my cousin saying something about my test being on material in a bunch of books…" Ichigo's face turned white again. "Oh, hell," he said before flopping back on the couch. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"It seems like it," Tatsuki agreed. "And thanks to our friendship with you, it appears so are we."

"Sorry?" he asked, unsure of how to respond. How was he supposed to have known? "Does anyone have any objections to taking this out on my father?"

"Not a one," Rukia answered.

"After you," he said, a grin beginning to form. "My queen," he teased.

"Hmph, you better pass that test. I've taken a liking to that title." She gave him a look of superiority and went to the door.

Ichigo groaned, not caring that the others were witness to the scene. "She's going to be downright insufferable."

"Well, I suppose there is one good thing about this, Ichigo," Chad said, pulling the daiko to his feet. "Byakuya Kuchiki can't say you're not suitable for his sister."

"True," the orange haired war hero said and walked out of the apartment last. What he wouldn't give to see the noble's expression.

Maybe he could record it for posterity.

* * *

Isshin first became aware of danger when Urahara yelped in surprise. Opening his eyes, he gazed up at his son and his friends. Rukia and Ichigo had their Zanpakutous out while Tatsuki's fist seemed to burn with fire and Ishida's bow was poised to release a barrage of arrows. "My son! How wonderful to see you! I thought you weren't going to make it home for the holiday! Yuzu will be so pleased!"

"Really? Well, I just left Kon to enjoy her feast on my behalf so I'm sure she will be. We've got a bone to pick with you, old man. We've even flipped a coin to see who goes first. Damn his Quincy luck, Ishida has the privilege. I still say that the hundred yen coin was rigged but fair's fair. He's even going to give you a ten second head start."

Malicious intent radiated off of four of the six and he was glad that Orihime and Chad seemed to be refraining from the ganging up on him. "I see… Thank you?" he squeaked before struggling out of his body and making a run for it.

"Chad, you and Inoue stay here and make sure Urahara doesn't try to help," Ichigo ordered and waited while Ishida went to claim his piece of Isshin's hide.

They had bandied about the thought of actually doing away with him but Rukia had pointed out that would make his sisters sad and without a father so Ichigo had finally relented on that score, not that they were going to tell his father that. There was also the reality of the fact that a Shinigami who died while in the Real World ended up being reincarnated into a human and they didn't think it was fair to subject an innocent to his lunacy that they were sure he'd retain even through the rebirthing process.

"Oi, Ichigo, take me up to a high roof. I want to watch what Ishida does." Tatsuki had always thought the quiet classmate was a wimp but seeing him in action, the martial artist felt better about her friend going out with him.

"Gladly," he said, carting his friend up to the nearest sky scraper so that they could watch _reishi_ arrows fly through the air and pierce the elder Kurosaki's hide. Ishida was careful not to hit the two spots that would render Isshin powerless but he wasn't above putting holes in him.

Rukia stood next to them, watching her boyfriend's father shunpo around and Ishida neatly cut him off. "I'm next, right?"

"Yeah, just be careful not to cause a blizzard. I don't think snow was predicted for Karakura today."

"Why do I have to be last?" Tatsuki asked, impatient to get her own piece of her friend's sire.

"You can't flash step or gather _reishi_ underneath your feet to stand in mid air. It'll be easier to beat him senseless if you let us immobilize him first." Ichigo glanced over at the building next door and saw that ten minutes had passed. "Oi, Ishida, time's up!" he shouted to the archer.

"It can't be!"

"Yeah, and you agreed, Quincy. Let Rukia have her turn."

If it wouldn't have been undignified, Ishida would have pouted. His anger wasn't even half way to being spent but an agreement was an agreement. "Very well. Kuchiki-san, I pass it to you."

Isshin, sensing a small window to escape, tried to out run the petite female, only to go skidding when a slide of ice materialized underneath his feet. "Where are you going, _Uncle_? Surely, you have time to play with your 'third daughter.'"

"Well, you know, I've been gone from the girls for quite a while. I should really go home…" His voice rose an octave as he barely avoided becoming an icicle.

"Oh, we explained things," Rukia said casually. Summoning her next dance, she made the circle and watched him gaze in stupefied wonder at the white Zanpukutou's power.

"Come on, midget, stop playing. You're being like a cat with a mouse. Give him hypothermia or something." Ichigo watched as she got down to business. Isshin would no sooner get himself out of a sticky situation than to get into another as she froze body part after body part. The daiko wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with frostbite.

"Time!" Tatsuki shouted, getting into the grove of things. She watched as a feral grin appeared on Ichigo's face. "Remember, you promised to leave something for me."

"Sure. Oh, Dad…" he called before rushing in and raising Zangetsu to strike. Rukia backed off, also sulking as Ishida had done.

Metal sparked as it clashed with metal, the blades of father and son striking each other hot enough to cause a fire. Although Ichigo didn't use bankai or his mask, he wasn't letting his father go easily. Hichigo was still clamoring to be let out but in his anger, Ichigo didn't trust the Hollow to take a back seat when it became truly important. The instinctual side of him was too bloodthirsty to be allowed free reign.

That Isshin could still match Ichigo after all the punishment he'd already received said something about his skill with the sword but in the end, age and fatigue (not to mention Ichigo's anger) got the better of him. After finally disarming the elder Kurosaki, Ichigo resorted to physically pounding his father into a pulp. All of the times when his father had attacked him while sleeping came back and the daiko used every member as fuel for the fire. He yelled questions about his heritage at his father and demanded answers, all the while.

When Isshin was on the ground twitching, Ichigo reluctantly stepped back, watching as Tatsuki gave her own brand of punishment. He winced every once in a while when Isshin got pummeled in a particularly sensitive spot but didn't ask his friend to stop. She took out her frustration at being dragged into the mess, not even thanking the older Shinigami for being considered trustworthy enough to sit on the Royal Council. The martial artist didn't even bring up the amount of time away from her usual training she'd had to forfeit just so that she could "participate" in Isshin's ritual. Ichigo figured the reiastu-strengthened punches and kicks told the tale all too clearly. When next she made it to the championships, the belt was definitely hers.

An unconscious Isshin was dragged back to Urahara's by four young adults only to find the shop keeper in a similar state. "What happened?" Ichigo asked, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Well, you see, Urahara-san happened to mention that he knew what had gone on the entire time, and I'm afraid I lost my temper," Orihime confessed. "I let Tsubaki have a go at him." The black flower spirit was hovering near her head, delight in his eyes.

"Nice," Tatsuki commented. She was a little put out that she hadn't been able to do as much damage to Isshin as she'd wanted but there was always another day. After all, she still lived full time in Karakura and the others didn't.

"I'm with Tatsuki," Ichigo agreed. "Here, you better heal the old goat. Yuzu's still expecting him for a late dinner. Don't be afraid to give him a piece of your mind though, Inoue," he encouraged. The healing spirits were summoned to do their job on both ex-captains despite protests from their comrade. When the two were bruised but far from unconscious, the "Substitute Group" stood over them, disapproval etching their features.

"I know it's too much to ask that you've learned your lessons but for the moment we'll let you go. I've got too many things to get used to right now and not enough time to make you suffer like you deserve." Ichigo ignored their mumbled thanks and turned to leave. "Come on, guys, we have to catch the last train back."

"Yoruichi knew too!" Urahara blurted, wanting some of their ire to be turned away from him. Six pairs of eyes narrowed on him, asking for more information.

"Really, and where is Yoruichi-dono?" Rukia asked, clenching Sode no Shirayuki.

"Oh, she went to tell Byakuya-kun that his sister is going to be the next queen of the Soul Society and that my son is really a royal," Isshin supplied. He probed his teeth, thanking Orihime's healing abilities. He could have sworn he'd lost a few.

"But I wanted to tell him!" Ichigo's whine was met with a hit to the head by Rukia and a sigh from Ishida.

_Really,_ the Quincy thought, _we're in sorry shape with that man as the next Spirit King._ "Rest assured, Kurosaki. I'm sure the Flash Goddess is recording the whole thing to enjoy over and over again. You no doubt will have the opportunity to view it at your leisure later."

"I guess," the substitute grumbled only to have his foot stomped on by his girlfriend.

"You make it sound like Nii-sama's going to do something completely out of character when he finds out the truth."

"He will," Ichigo answered. "And I want to see it when it happens."

"Hmph, Nii-sama will never do anything undignified."

"I wouldn't sound so sure, Kuchiki-san," Ishida said, siding with Ichigo.

Ten to one the noble would do something so uncharacteristic that recording it was going to be the only way anyone else was going to believe that it ever happened.


	71. A Ryoka's Revenge

_A/N: A large group to thank: __**MochaTurtle**__, __**hollownature**__, __**elrond-76**__, __**AllieOutOfWonderland**__, __**Chichita**__, __**poooy200**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**ADVluv4life**__, __**darklover**__, __**duo s luvergurl**__, __**novicestar**__, __**BosRonald**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**MindlessAbandon**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**dbz wrting for fun**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**Xice-and-SnowX**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**the real xinda**__, __**Twan**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, and __**Thunder Claw03**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. __**Warning: Empty room a must to read.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_A Ryoka's Revenge_

_(or How Byakuya Kuchiki Lost His Dignity)_

Gold eyes regarded the entrance to the Institute of Research and Development, pondering the best way to go about her mission. Kurotsuchi was unlikely to simply hand her what she wanted, although his "daughter" might willingly oblige. As the door opened, the four legged ex-captain made a dash for the portal, slipping in undetected. Perhaps she should mention that to Soi Fon the next time she saw the petite woman. If a security system couldn't even pick up a cat, there wasn't much hope in keeping out other intruders who actually meant harm.

Then again, sneaking in without anyone knowing made things much easier for her. "Yoruichi-san?" a soft, timid voice asked, drawing her attention upwards.

Nemu looked down at the feline version of Yoruichi Shihoin and cocked her head in what passed for curiosity on her part. She recognized the other woman from a conversation she'd overheard the Quincy have once with the flower spirit wielder. "Ah, Nemu, just the person I was hoping to see. I have a favor to ask, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"If I can be of assistance," she said. "Should I get Mayuri-sama?"

"Oh, no need to bother your father. This would be classified under SWA business anyway and you know he hates to be disturbed with that."

"All right. Is this an order from the president?" Nemu picked the cat up in her arms and began walking back to her office, keeping silent as Yoruichi explained what she could. "I see. I believe a camera can be spared."

"Good, I knew I could count on you, Nemu."

"I do my best," the younger woman said quietly.

"Yes, you do and despite what your father may say, you always do an exceptional job." Taking the borrowed camera, Yoruichi left via a window, having no wish to run into any of the division's scientists.

* * *

Her first stop was to acquire clothing. Although she detested wearing the garments, it was a lot better than giving old man Yamamoto a heart attack. She needed to find out exactly how much he understood about what was happening. Tucking the camera into a hidden pocket, the Shihoin princess made her way casually to the first division. Some of the Shinigami she came across recognized her and bowed or nodded their heads in respect. Others looked at her oddly before shrugging and moving on. In the last few years there had been a lot of strange people in the Seireitei. They'd learned to pay no heed unless the intruder alarm sounded.

About to finish her trip with a few flash steps, she wasn't too surprised when Soi Fon showed up next to her, admiration and concern flashing in her eyes. "Yoruichi-sama, I was not informed of your arrival."

"I snuck in," the old commander whispered, placing a finger to her lips, mischief in her eyes. "I need to see Byakuya-bo and the Commander."

"Commander Yamamoto is in his office and Captain Kuchiki is at home."

"Well informed as always, Soi Fon. Thank you."

"Let me escort you, Yoruichi-sama," the Stealth Force captain said and they shunpo'd to the general's office. One of these days, Yoruichi was really going to have to do something about the incredibly large case of hero worship the younger woman had.

Yamamoto, having sensed her presence long before she came, allowed her an audience, Soi Fon permitted to stay as he had an idea of what it was about. The petite girl was going to have to be told eventually anyway and she could be trusted to keep secrets. "Is there something I can help you with, Yoruichi Shihoin?"

"I came to give you some information, Yamamoto-dono."

"I see. I take it Kurosaki and his friends have passed their tests."

"Well, I don't know that Ichigo will be able to but the others have, yes."

"Ah, I see. It was only a matter of time, I suppose." Old eyes opened briefly before the old man sighed in weariness. "A change of the guard is in order, isn't it?"

"We don't want another Aizen, sir," Yoruichi answered, sensing Soi Fon's confusion. "Soi Fon, do you know the purpose of the Spirit King?"

"To maintain the balance of the Soul Society?" she asked hesitantly. No one had ever met the king.

"Yes, and no, Captain," Yamamoto answered seriously. "He is meant to keep the spiritual balance of all three worlds, just not ours. Without a king, the power becomes unbalanced and things like the creation of the Hogyoku are possible." He waited, knowing the moment she put the pieces together.

"You can't mean…" she whispered harshly, coming to stand directly in front of him so that no one heard her. "You can't mean that there's no king…"

"At present the throne is empty," he confided. "You must keep this to yourself, Soi Fon-taicho."

"Of course, but what do Kurosaki and his friends have to do with this?"

"It's a long story. Perhaps you had best take a seat." Leaning back in his chair, he stroked his beard and waited until she'd made herself comfortable. "There were three brothers in the royal family. The oldest was the Spirit King while the second was an advisor and the third a member of the Royal Guard. All very traditional and the balance was kept nicely. However, the King had no children and thus died without someone to take over for him. In that eventuality, there are criteria to be met as any child of the Spirit King would have inherited, presuming he had the power. The second oldest brother did not meet the requirements, nor did the second brother's son. The third brother, who'd been demoted by that time to the Gotei Thirteen had no children at the time nor did he did meet the requirements."

Yoruichi sat down, knowing the story as she'd heard the whole thing from Isshin himself. She also knew that there were certain things Yamamoto didn't know that she did. Isshin had made sure that no one person knew everything to maintain the security of the Royal Dimension.

"What are these requirements?" Soi Fon asked her natural needed to know secrets coming out.

"I am afraid that is kept a secret even from me," the old man said. He had an idea now but he'd take that to the grave.

"I see. Please continue."

"At any rate, the identity of the third brother is Isshin Kurosaki."

"_That deserter_?" she cried incredulously, shock making her forget the need to be quiet.

"Yes, well, he didn't really desert as he never needed to be here in the first place."

"Wait a minute… If he doesn't meet the requirements, who does?" she asked in confusion. Yamamoto and Yoruichi watched as the truth dawned on the Stealth Force commander. She went white and would have passed out if she'd had a weaker will. "You can't mean…"

"Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki, if he passes the test will become the next Spirit King. He must live out a full mortal life and be a captain of the Gotei Thirteen for at least a hundred years first, of course."

"We're doomed, you know that," Soi Fon informed them.

"I'm sure you're not the only one to think so," Yamamoto said with a straight face.

He was one of them.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon left after the latter could stand, shock still making her shake. The ex-captain kept an arm slung around her in camaraderie, so as to avoid suspicion from anyone they might come across and to support her protégé in case she needed it. Soi Fon said nothing for a long while, the information still being processed.

"So, you said you had to talk to Captain Kuchiki," the younger woman said. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes, I am. It should be rather amusing, don't you think?"

"Can I watch?" Soi Fon asked. She would give almost anything to see the look on the noble's face when he found out that his precious little sister was dating the future Spirit King.

"I don't see why not but we will have to be covert about this, Soi Fon. I think you can handle that," the cat woman said, smiling so that her fangs glistened in the dying light of the day.

"Of course, Yoruichi-sama," her friend answer and smirked. She was the Stealth Force commander after all.

Covert was her middle name.

* * *

Hidden in the Kuchiki garden outside of Byakuya's private office, Soi Fon angled the camera so that she had an unobstructed view of both Yoruichi and the noble. She would have thought that at this distance the microphone wouldn't have been able to pick up any sound but as Nemu had been the one to supply the instrument, there was no chance of anything interesting being missed.

Byakuya had been annoyed with his old teacher's arrival as usual but didn't attack her or demand that she leave. He didn't stand a chance of succeeding with the former and the latter was just wasted breath. Knowing this he had even unbent so far as to offer the golden eyed woman tea when she'd suggested that she had news about Rukia. As the captain actually cared about what happened to his sister now, it had been the one thing guaranteed to get her an audience with him.

"Come on, Yoruichi-sama, get to the good part." Almost as if she'd heard her old student, the cat woman cleared her throat.

This was going to be good.

* * *

"Now then," Yoruichi began, knowing Soi Fon was capturing everything on camera. "I said I had some news about Rukia, but it really pertains to Ichigo and his friends, along with Rukia."

"Continue, Yoruichi," he said, refusing to call her his teacher.

"Don't be so stuffy, Byakuya-bo. As I was saying, I have some information to share but you must keep it to yourself." She was almost positive that the news about Ichigo's future role would be all over the Seireitei before the night was over. Or at least all over the Gotei Thirteen. At least the reasons would be kept secret. "You remember Isshin Kurosaki."

"He was a captain here before deserting us to go to the Living World. He helped in the Winter War and is the father of Ichigo Kurosaki. We have made arrangements to our satisfaction concerning my sister and the boy."

"Yes, well, I know you never approved of Ichigo."

"He is a human and will be for several more decades. Even though he will most certainly become a captain upon his permanent arrival, he is not a noble. Their eventual marriage brings the clan no advantages."

Grey eyes narrowed in annoyance although he had long since come to grips with having to call the ryoka "otouto" in the future. "I hope there is something of importance in your tale, Yoruichi."

"I do. You have nothing to worry about 'advantages,' Byakuya," she said, her distaste for the word clear in the way she didn't add the "little" onto his name as she would if she were still teasing him. One of the reasons that it had been easy for her to leave over a hundred years ago was because she hadn't liked what her clan had wanted her to do that was for their "advantage."

"Yes?" he questioned disbelief clear in his voice. While he would never truly approve of Rukia's choice of husband, he had to respect it and give her his blessing. He had wronged her too often in the past for it to be otherwise.

"Yes, you see, Isshin is really a member of the royal family. I kid you not," she continued when an aristocratic brow was raised. "And, as his father is a member, so is Ichigo."

"You should not make light of such things," he said.

"I haven't. Did your sister not ask you to search out the purple haoris?"

"Yes, they are worn by the Royal Guard. I figured that as we had not been given any orders from Yamamoto or from the commander of the Guard, they were rogues."

"No, they were sent by the royal family to test Ichigo and his friends. His friends and Rukia passed their tests. All that is left is for Ichigo to do his, although he won't take it until after he's been here a while permanently."

"What was the purpose of these tests?"

"Their purpose is to see whether or not they are qualified to become the Royal Council."

"Kurosaki and his human friends on the Royal Council?" Byakuya felt a migraine coming on.

"No, no, you misunderstood me. His friends will be the Royal Council. Ichigo will be the next Spirit King, as he meets the requirements. And as your sister will one day marry him, she will be queen. This is not known by anyone but Soi Fon and Yamamoto-dono so I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself," Yoruichi said, watching as a tick developed above the noble's right eye.

Byakuya stared at the purple haired woman, doing everything in his power to remain calm. Internally he was anything but. _Ichigo Kurosaki meets the requirements to become Spirit King? What in the universe were they? Did one have to be a rude, barbaric child who didn't know how to fight any way but recklessly?_ Except for the child part, he could have described Zaraki. "I see."

_I know you better than that, Byakuya-bo_, she thought but did not press for more of a reaction. "I just thought you might want to know. Your sister did well for herself."

"Indeed. Thank you for the information. You may go," he said as if he'd been the one to summon her.

"I should. It's getting late. The next time you talk to your sister, you should congratulate her."

"Hn," he uttered and watched her leave before shutting himself in.

Yoruichi gathered Soi Fon and with a silencing motion of her hand, jumped the wall. "Yoruichi-sama, he didn't do anything."

"Now comes the fun part, Soi Fon. Just watch as the stoic noble crumbles. He wouldn't have done it in front of me of all people but I have a feeling I know where he's headed. Let's follow."

"All right," the small woman said and followed her idol. If Yoruichi said he was about to do something outrageous than he would. She'd known him since he was a boy after all.

* * *

Byakuya carefully adjusted his clothing and left the estate calmly. Keeping a tight wrap on his reiatsu, he didn't show by word, deed, or spiritual pressure that anything was wrong. His world had just tilted on its axis and he had no idea how to right it. How was he going to cope with his future brother-in-law being the new Spirit King? Would Kurosaki stick to the laws or would he try to make new ones to fit in with his current mentality?

_Oh, please let the coming decades mature him_, he pleaded to whatever divine being was listening. Really, that was the only thing he could hope for. As it was now, the entire universe was doomed if Ichigo Kurosaki remained as he was.

Pausing to take in his surroundings, he realized that his feet had unconsciously taken him to the eighth division. It was the only place in the Seireitei that held more sake than the bars and better quality than almost all the noble estates. When he entered the office of Kyoraku-taicho and his lieutenant it was to see a familiar sight. Lieutenant Ise was hitting her captain over the head with a large paper fan. Reassured that not everything had changed, he didn't even stop to think how his words might sound.

"Give me your best sake and keep it coming until I say stop."

Shunsui and Nanao exchanged a look and cleared their throats. "Perhaps tea would be more your style, Kuchiki-taicho," the young woman tried.

"No, I am quite sure that I am in need of sake."

"Yare, Nanao-chan, if Byakuya-kun wants sake, then sake he shall have." The older man picked up a clean saucer and went to pour from the jug at his elbow. He never had anything but the best anyway. Finding it empty he frowned, wondering if his beautiful Nanao had done away with it when he wasn't looking. "Another jug, Nanao-chan."

"I am afraid that was the last of it, Captain. I did try to tell you," she continued before he could complain. "There won't be any more quality sake until the morning. I can get the sake the soldiers drink but that probably wouldn't be up to your standards," she said to Byakuya who was starting to look like anything would do. What in the world had happened?

"If that is the only thing you can supply…"

"There's no choice then," Shunsui said, knowing that something horrible had happened to the man. "Nanao, get out the Thousand Year Sake."

"_The Thousand Year Sake_? But sir, no one has ever…" Nanao's jar dropped, not believing that he would bring out something so dangerous. "Surely, there's another way. We can ask Rangiku-san. I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya would be relieved to have it out of his office."

"No!" Byakuya practically yelled. "No one can know."

"The Thousand Year Sake, Nanao," he said again and his voice left no room for argument.

"As you wish," she acquiesced. Looking at the noble one last time, she sighed. "Just don't blame me if you wake up in the Fourth because of alcohol poisoning."

"Agreed," Byakuya said.

Going to a little used bookshelf she removed a panel and began to chant the kido spell that would bring down the barrier. She had been ordered to create one that no one could undo because some new recruits had gotten a hold of it fifty years ago and drunk themselves to death. With shaking hands she pulled out the old jar and sat it down gently on her captain's desk.

Shunsui pour a minute amount and watched in fascination as Byakuya took a delicate sip before knocking the rest of it back like it was water and he was dying of thirst. "Oh, my."

"Perhaps we should get Unohana-taicho," Nanao whispered as Shunsui pour another.

"Not just yet, my sweet Nanao-chan. Let's see if we can find out what has our dignified noble so out of whack." Turning interested eyes onto the younger man, Shunsui cleared his throat. "Byakuya-kun, what _does_ have you so upset?"

"I have been informed, by Yoruichi Shihoin no less, that Ichigo Kurosaki is to be the next Spirit King," he slurred, already feeling the effects of the sake.

"I see; that would put anyone in a tailspin." A flash of purple out of the corner of his eye had Shunsui looking out the window. He saw Yoruichi and Soi Fon giving him a thumbs up while the latter held a camera and chuckled to himself.

"Kyoraku-senpai, we are doomed. Doomed, I tell you," Byakuya declared before after he slumped in the chair he'd taken up residence in.

"Nanao," he began, putting the cork back in the jug.

"Yes?" she asked, quickly putting the lethal rice wine away.

"Now we can call Retsu-chan."

"It's a sad day when the great Byakuya Kuchiki loses his dignity. Do you think we should tell him that he passed out after only two saucers?"

"I don't think we'll have to tell him anything," her superior answered, thinking of the camera.

* * *

Soi Fon silently cheered as they followed the stretcher to the Fourth, not bothering to hide her presence. The great noble had fallen and she had everything on camera. It was blackmail worthy material and she just might save it until Kurosaki made his ascension public knowledge. Maybe. Then again she figured that there were going to be plenty of fainting Shinigami and nobles alike when the news broke out.

It certainly was something to contemplate.

* * *

Byakuya woke two days later, the light in the room blinding him, his mouth drier than cotton and his head feeling like it would split open at any moment. The whispered words of Unohana and Kyoraku were like tiny hammers only making matters worse.

"What ever possessed you to use _that_?" the healer questioned. "If he hadn't arrived when he did, there would have been serious consequences, Shunsui."

"Yare, Retsu-chan. The man just had his whole reality changed and I didn't have any of the regular sake on hand. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do at the time."

Byakuya groaned, alerting them to his state. "Oh, thank goodness. You're awake. How do you feel, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Is this what a hangover feels like?" he asked softly, his voice hoarse and completely unlike his usual monotone.

"Do you have light and sound sensitivity, a dry mouth, and an intense migraine?"

"Aa," he managed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I apologize, Byakuya-kun," Shunsui said.

"Kyoraku-taicho."

"Yes?" the older man inquired.

"Prepare yourself."

Pink sakura blossoms swirled around the room, Senbonzakura in complete sympathy with his wielder. Shunsui yelped and took off, leaving the patient alone with his doctor. "Kuchiki-taicho, while I am in complete agreement with you, try not to harm my other patients." Unohana wondered if she should mention the camera Soi Fon had showed her gleefully the night he was brought in. Deciding it was for the benefit of everyone that he didn't know right now, the healer went to see if she had anything that would take care of his migraine.

There was plenty of time for him to discover that his loss of dignity had been captured for the viewing pleasure of everyone later.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so someone wanted him to lose his dignity, another wanted him to get drunk, and a third wanted him to end up in the fourth division. I think I satisfied all three criteria, ne?_


	72. A Funny Thing Happened

_A/N: A large group to thank: __**BosRonald**__, "__**ChocoboMuffins**__," __**Rabe Addler**__, __**Fallen-Yuki**__, __**Timaemus5000**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Anime15CherryBlossom**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**ADV4life**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**Kaoru Kato**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**dbz wrting for fun**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**AllieOutOfWonderland**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**Twan**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**w(dot)cyan**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**MochaTurtle**__, __**darklover**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Jade Kurosaki**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**hollownature**__, __**newserkzzz**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Arkanes Shippou**__, __**AsoenixKristian**__, __**duo s luvergurl**__, __**Mijumaruwott**__, and __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_A Funny Thing Happened_

Byakuya recovered quickly from his hangover, the need to have all of his wits about him of paramount importance. The fact that Ichigo Kurosaki was not only a member of the royal family but also slated to be the next Spirit King necessitated the need to be fully alert at all times. Once he returned home and was in the privacy of his own study with a cup of tea, the noble was able to bring things into perspective.

In terms of power, everything made perfect sense. The boy had developed his own powers in five days, learned bankai in less than three and had mastered his Hollow in a month. Not only that but he had _turned_ completely Hollow on more than one occasion and come back sane. Then there was that odd form that he'd taken when he'd gone to Hell. Whatever that had been about was still beyond him but it must have to do with his potential to be the next ruler of the Soul Society. Even he had one point had thought the boy's abilities had been indicative of that fact so he shouldn't have been that surprised. However, he had been and he would just have to live with the memory of what he'd done. Thankfully, his fellow captains seemed to be keeping the incident to themselves. He wasn't quite sure how he'd survived if it was made public.

Or worse yet, made it all the way to the ryoka.

* * *

Ichigo and the others, while still in general ticked off at his father and Urahara, were willing to forgive Yoruichi for her part in the debacle when she came with a peace offering. Soi Fon was with her and the orange haired war hero didn't think he'd ever seen the Stealth Force commander so happy before. She was grinning ear to ear like she'd just executed a very satisfying assassination.

The cat woman for her part was lounging on his couch holding out a disc that could only contain one thing: Byakuya's reaction to being told Ichigo's true heritage. Her own smirk showed one fang and the mischief in her eyes told its own story. "Now, Ichigo, before you think to go Vizard on me, I want you to accept this peace offering first."

"You say that like I'm going to enjoy what's on that video."

"Kurosaki, I can attest to the satisfaction you will derive from the experience," the petite woman answered for her mentor.

"Well, if you say so," he answered and took it from Yoruichi.

"Wait, is that a movie?" Orihime asked from the kitchen. "We should have popcorn, right, Uryuu?"

"I'm one step ahead of you, Orihime," Rukia said. "Is it the latest from the Soul Society?"

"Yes, and you'll be the first to see it," the dark skinned woman answered. "I have a feeling it'll be all the rage."

Ishida, who had noticed the glee which the two female Shinigami had arrived with, merely sat down in the nearest chair with Chad on the couch once Yoruichi had sat up. "Who does it feature?' the Quincy asked although he had an idea.

"I'm glad you asked, Ishida. It stars three of our captains and one lieutenant. It has humor, drama, and just a bit of violent action."

"Nii-sama must have been involved in its production then," Rukia said and frowned in confusion when Ishida and Ichigo quickly turned snickers into coughs.

"Captain Kuchiki was very instrumental in its creation," Soi Fon said and warily tested the popcorn Orihime offered her. Shrugging at the taste, she took another handful before finding a place near the window to sit.

"And who were the others?" Chad asked.

"Captains Unohana and Kyoraku, along with Lieutenant Ise." Yoruichi grinned once more before settling back and throwing some popcorn up to catch.

Chad, who had once had a close encounter with the eighth division leaders, silently cringed. If Kyoraku was involved, than it was likely that alcohol was as well. "I see," he murmured.

Rukia used Ichigo's lap as her chair, leaning forward so as not to miss anything. "Who made the movie?"

"Soi Fon did," Yoruichi said, pride coloring her voice. The Stealth Force captain blushed at the tone.

"With your attention to detail, I'm sure nothing was missed." Ichigo wasn't sure if he really meant the compliment or not. After all, she had missed the signs that Aizen had been up to no good. Although, she had been under his hypnotism too so he supposed that could have been the reason. Shrugging off the thought, he repositioned Rukia so that her head wasn't blocking his view and pressed play.

The outside shoji doors to Byakuya's home study came into focus, the angle obviously from the garden. Rukia leaned forward once more, believing the "movie" to be serious. The two nobles came into the room, Yoruichi making sure that the sixth division captain was the focus. A slight movement of hers must have been a signal to Soi Fon to begin filming (something that she had done long before her hero had said to) because they saw the camera zoom in slightly and heard the twin braided woman hold her breath.

Her comments had been edited out so as not to spoil the surprise, and Yoruichi stretched with feline satisfaction when her recorded self began to explain the situation. "Ichigo, this isn't very entertaining," the violet eyed Shinigami complained. "We all know that Nii-sama isn't going to take the news well," she continued as they watched Byakuya develop the tick.

"It gets better, Kuchiki," Soi Fon said confidently over the snickering of the future king.

"If you say so, Soi Fon-taicho."

"I do, so be quiet." Future queen or not, Rukia Kuchiki was still an underling and as such had to follow orders. Her order was met with a scowl from Kurosaki which she ignored. Future _king_ or not, he was just a substitute at the moment. Until otherwise indicated, her orders came from Yamamoto and to an extent, Yoruichi.

"Take it easy, Soi Fon, I doubt Kuchiki has ever seen her brother like she's about to."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." The others turned their attention back to the video, eager to see what happened next.

The scene cut to the office of the eighth division captain and lieutenant, the duo up to their usual activities. That is, Kyoraku was slacking, and Nanao doing her best to get him to work. Soi Fon and Yoruichi had followed Byakuya there and now the zoom had centered on his conversation with the bespectacled fukutaicho about his drinking preferences.

"Thousand Year Sake?" Ichigo questioned weakly in between chuckles. Rukia elbowed him in the ribs but it didn't faze him as his attention was riveted on the screen.

"Ah, yes, the Thousand Year Sake. A deadly sake made over a thousand years ago. About fifty years ago, some new recruits got into it and died. The soutaicho ordered Kyoraku to seal it away. Naturally, he applied to Ise to create a barrier out of kido only she knew and it's been shut away ever since. Not even at his lowest will the eighth division captain touch it."

"Nii-sama must have been desperate. Surely finding out that you are potentially the next Spirit King couldn't have disturbed him that much."

"I would beg to differ, Kuchiki-san," Ishida said as they watched the noble down a saucer of sake.

"Did he _swig_ that?" Ichigo asked, saving Rukia from falling off his lap in disbelief.

"Nii-sama would never…"

"He did," Soi Fon affirmed just as Byakuya declared that they were all doomed with Ichigo as the next Spirit King. "And there's the second one."

The "Substitute Group" watched in astonishment as the great Byakuya Kuchiki passed out like a regular drunk. "Oh, my…" Orihime whispered, swatting her boyfriend to try to stop his laughter.

Chad kept his face blank although he rather thought that the others could sense his slight amusement through his reiatsu. Ichigo was consumed with hilarity while Rukia was trying to stomp on his feet. "That cannot be my brother! Nii-sama would _never_ do something so undignified."

"You should really watch the whole thing before jumping to conclusions, Kuchiki." The camera followed Byakuya as he was carried on a stretcher to the fourth division and was treated by Unohana.

"How long was he out?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Two days, one for each saucer he drank." Yoruichi chuckled and winked. "There is more."

"I don't think I can take any more…" Rukia murmured, having slumped onto the floor. She leaned against Ichigo's leg, exhausted from the shock.

Kyoraku and Unohana came back on screen, talking quietly. "She really knows how to scold, doesn't she?" Orihime asked.

Both Yoruichi and Soi Fon muttered something under their breath but didn't dare share their opinion. The others had plenty of time in life and death to find out just how well Retsu Unohana "scolded." Byakuya groaned on screen and they watched as grey eyes opened in slits so that he could threaten his senior captain.

"I have the perfect title for this movie," Ichigo declared. "_How Byakuya Kuchiki Lost His Dignity_."

Ishida grinned, adjusting his glasses. "_And Got It Back_," he added as the sakura haori wearing captain yelped when cherry blossom blades made to make mincemeat out of his hide.

"Has Captain Kuchiki seen this?" Chad asked quietly.

"Are you kidding? The whole Seireitei would be nothing but rubble if Nii-sama knew this existed." Rukia looked with horror at the disc that her boyfriend was taking out of the player.

"You're right, Kuchiki. This needs to be handled with utmost discretion," Soi Fon said.

"Which means Kurosaki should probably be the one to break the news." Ishida rose from his seat and looked at the two older Shinigami. They smirked back at him.

"Oh, yes," Yoruichi agreed. "Ichigo should definitely be the one to tell Byakuya-bo."

Amber eyes gleaming with anticipation, the orange haired daiko sighed dramatically. "If I must, I must."

"Somebody shoot me now," was Rukia's answer.

* * *

Three days after Ichigo and the others watched the movie, Byakuya was once again in his home study drinking tea when news that the Shinigami daiko was in the Soul Society reached him. Only a slight twitch gave any indication that Ichigo's arrival had any effect on the noble. There would _not_ be a repeat of the other day.

Grey eyes opened slightly when a maid announced the arrival of the war hero. Byakuya watched with a stoic face as Ichigo came into the room. A cocky grin was plastered on the younger man's face, arrogance shining in his eyes. "Kurosaki, I presume there is a reason for your presence in the Soul Society without my sister."

"Yeah, I was testing a theory. Turns out, Zangetsu can open a Senkaimon. I even got a Hell Butterfly to make my trip easier. Sure beats Urahara's method."

"And you felt the need to tell me this?"

"Nah, I thought I'd come by, say hi. And let you know about a funny thing that happened back in the Living World the other day." The thick layer of amusement in Ichigo's voice alarmed the captain greatly.

"Indeed. I hardly think that anything that amused you would appeal to me."

"Oh, I doubt that you'll find this amusing but it was hilarious to me." Slipping his hand inside his haori, Ichigo pulled out the disc Yoruichi had given him. He handed it to Byakuya and waited for the fireworks to start.

_How Byakuya Kuchiki Lost His Dignity and Got It Back_, Byakuya read and felt the twitch get worse. "Hn," he uttered while internally he was yelling the dark skinned woman's name in fury.

Amber eyes widened in shock, their owner clearly disappointed that there hadn't been more of a reaction. "Hn? That's all you're going to say?"

"You expected something else?" An elegant brow was raised in inquiry.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Well, I was certain you'd treat me differently once you found out the truth."

"You still have much to learn, Kurosaki, before you take the throne. That is," Byakuya started, narrowing his eyes to show doubt. "If you can pass the test."

"I see…" Shrugging, Ichigo turned to go. "Just when I think I have you figured out…"

"Kurosaki, if you intend to become Spirit King…"

A fiery gaze looked back at him. "I _will_ take the throne."

"Then you must learn how to act like a noble."

"And I suppose you're going to teach me."

"Yes." Amber eyes widened in dread. "You may go; I will inform you of your first lesson at a later date."

"Argh!" Ichigo screamed before flash stepping away.

_Something funny __**did**__ happen_, the noble thought before beginning to plot the murder of a cat woman. He could still get one up on his sister's boyfriend.

All was now right with the universe.


	73. Declaration of Intent

_A/N: I seriously think I have a new record for the number of reviewers but I could be wrong. Here they are: "__**Patrick**__," __**TequilaMan**__, __**Seirin**__**taicho**__, __**Bree Renee**__, __**KarinHitsugaya**__, __**Kreion**__, __**Dark Inu Fan**__, __**rexie bones**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**samsox**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**AsoenixKristian**__, __**the real xinda**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Fallen-Yuki**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**ADVluv4life**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Twan**__, __**Aronim**__, __**duo s luvergurl**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**w(dot)cyan**__, __**AnImE n BoOk FrEaK**__, __**omegahurricane**__, __**darklover**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Chocobo Muffins**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Chichita**__, __**AllieOutOfWonderland**__, __**Mijumaruwott**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, and __**Azaelean**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. No, I didn't go off the grid again, I was just busy last month. I got so busy I couldn't keep track of whose reviews I responded to but rest assured, I read them all and appreciate your comments._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Declaration of Intent_

Rukia looked over the update her captain had sent her over breakfast, a frown marring her delicate features. Ichigo was busy getting ready for classes so the mod souls were the only ones present to see her unusually confused expression. "Nee-san?" Kon hazarded, not wanting to get kicked, punched or otherwise abused first thing in the morning.

"Something odd seems to have happened to my brother's division, Kon."

"What, did Byakuya get pissed off finally at the video and blow his headquarters up?" Ichigo walked into the room and casually dropped a kiss on her hair.

"Who would be stupid enough to…?" Rukia started but trailed off when the guilty party began grinning like an idiot. "Ichigo, tell me you didn't give Nii-sama a copy of Yoruichi-san's video."

"Sorry, midget, no can do. I went to see him the other day while you were busy. Did you know that Zangetsu can open a Senkaimon?" She gave him a look that told him his news fell flat.

"Ichigo, you do realize that Nii-sama will slaughter you one of these days."

"Well, you can rest easy because by the time he's done giving me 'lessons' on how to be a noble, one of us will surely be dead." Quickly swallowing his breakfast, Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder and went to the entryway to put on his shoes.

Rukia put down her report and went to stand in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"When I told him that I would be taking the throne, he insisted on teaching me the 'proper' way to behave."

Rukia took a bite of her omelet before commenting. "That's _if_ you pass the test and by the mounds of paperwork we saw the other day, I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Relax, I have decades to study for the test. Besides, my dear _cousin_ never said I couldn't take it in stages. I'll just take it a book at a time. I'm sure that by the time I would have to take the title of 'Spirit King,' I'll have a working knowledge of all the volumes."

"You really mean to take the throne."

"I mean to do a lot of things, Rukia," he answered. Opening his bag partway, he crooked a finger at Kon. "Let's go, Kon, we have a lecture to attend and I can't have you lazing about at home. The professor is supposed to be going over material for the test."

"The things I do for you people," the mod soul sighed and jumped into the bag. "Don't blame me if you get picked on for having a cute lion plushy in your bag."

Ichigo scoffed before zipping the bag up tightly. "See you later, midget. Try to stay out of trouble." He saluted her while opening the door and shutting it behind him.

"I'm starting to think his ego is going to be a problem with this whole 'heir to the throne' business. Maybe Nii-sama will be able to teach him some manners." The petite Shinigami went back to her update, never seeing the other mod soul roll her eyes. _Someone_ was bound to get at the very least severely injured with Byakuya Kuchiki's "Lessons in Nobility."

Chappy just hoped she was far, far away from the uproar when it occurred.

* * *

Ichigo slouched in his seat, taking notes of the review and letting his mind wander when his professor went on one of his long-winded digresses that never had anything to do with the question he was asked by one of his students. Despite what he had told his friends and Rukia, he wasn't as confident about passing the several thousand page royalty test as he pretended to be. The only thing he could do was approach it like any other obstacle he'd had in his short career as a Shinigami and let the rest take care of itself. After all, if he could beat Aizen, lose his powers, and _still_ return to being able to protect his friends, studying for a test shouldn't be that hard, all things considered.

"Kurosaki, you may want to write this down," Ishida said from behind him.

Why was the Quincy in the same class as him again? Did the administration purposely put the two together? "Uh, thanks."

"Weighty issues, huh?" Ishida was pretending that picking on his friend for his future "job" was amusing but the truth of the matter was, the archer didn't envy his friend. Going from normal college student to heir to the Soul Society throne in less than a year must be throwing the rather laid back male for a loop.

"Yeah, several kilos of royal testing, to be exact. I figured I could leave all tests behind once I finished school."

"Look at it this way, if you ever have to save someone from execution again, at least you won't have to invade the Soul Society to do it." The Quincy made a last notation in his book before putting his notes away and preparing to leave.

"Ah, man, thanks for the reminder. I have to go make an announcement to the whole place that I intend to take the throne. I doubt Central Forty-Six will be happy and can you imagine the look on every other noble's face? It's bad enough that Byakuya insists on giving me 'lessons' on how to be a noble," Ichigo groused, following the thinner man out of the lecture hall.

Ishida couldn't keep a straight face at that, grinning at the thought of the two in the same room for more than a few moments. "Perhaps you should alert Unohana-san of your arrival for each of them. That way she can have someone on standby when the inevitable fight breaks out."

"Laugh now but if he insists on coming here, it's going to have to be your girlfriend who does the healing." Ichigo unzipped his bag when they go to a secluded spot, allowing Kon a chance to breathe fresh air.

"Let's hope not." Still, it would be worth the aggravation if he could see the whole lesson. Personally, Ishida couldn't imagine Ichigo acting any differently than he did now, but he supposed that there were times when certain protocols would have to be maintained that even the orange haired daiko would adhere to. "We'll talk more later, Kurosaki. My next class is about to begin." Ishida waved goodbye and left to go to another class while Ichigo headed to another of his.

* * *

The daiko spent most of the morning in class, taking notes and answering questions while mentally elsewhere. Once the afternoon came he was at work, doing much the same. It was only when his manager noticed how remote he was being, was it commented on. "Have a fight with your girl?" the older student questioned, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"No," Ichigo said repressively. "Rukia and I are fine; I just have a lot on my mind." What was he supposed to say? "I'm going to be a king one of these days?" That wouldn't have gone over well. If there was one thing the Soul Society wouldn't tolerate, it was that news being broadcasted all over the place.

"Ah, your exams are getting more difficult, aren't they? I understand. Take it easy, not everything has to be perfect." After being clapped on the back, Ichigo was allowed to go back to his internal struggle and his work. He was still trying to figure out the best time to go back to the Seireitei and make his announcement. Getting everyone together in one place was probably going to be more difficult than he'd like it to be. Perhaps Ukitake-san could be of assistance in that matter.

If there was one thing that he didn't want to have to do, it was to repeat himself.

* * *

Rukia looked up from the table when Ichigo got home; seemingly in the same place that she'd been when he left. Their schedules hadn't meshed well that day and if it wasn't for their phones, she doubted they would have spoken at all until his arrival. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, genuinely surprised at how exhausted his reiatsu felt. "You look like you've gone a couple rounds with Zaraki-taicho."

"I've been trying to figure out how to get everyone of importance in the Seireitei in one place so I can make a 'Declaration of Intent.'" Dropping his bag on the floor, he winced slightly when Kon let out a squeak of protest.

"You don't have to do it now." Concerned, the violet eyed woman rose to go to her boyfriend. "There's no rush."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think there is. Call it a gut feeling. What do you think the other noble houses and the Kuchiki elders are going to say when they find out that I'm taking 'noble lessons' from your brother? They know we don't get along and it's not like it's going to stay a secret long that I'm the next Spirit King." Flopping down onto the couch, Ichigo pulled Rukia down onto his lap.

"I thought you didn't care what others thought."

"I don't but I do care how they treat you. Unless the truth comes out, they're going to get some nasty, wrong-headed opinion about why I'm visiting the Soul Society more often than usual."

"Would it be so odd seeing my brother more than we do now? Almost everyone knows that we're dating."

"Dating, yeah, but that's all they think we're doing. At least at the moment. Besides, that won't stop your clan elders from looking for other suitors. If they know I'm the next king, they wouldn't try anything." If there was one thing that _wasn't_ going to happen, it was a fight over who would one day marry Rukia Kuchiki. She was _his_ and that's all there was to it.

"You don't have much faith in Nii-sama's ability to keep them at bay."

"Not without telling them why _I'm_ the best candidate for your future husband. The elders made it clear that my status as hero doesn't impress them all that much." Amber eyes narrowed as he remembered the last time they'd had dinner with the whole clan. "It's a secret right now but if anyone finds that video, that's shot to hell. I thought it funny to give it to Byakuya but I forgot about a two legged pink haired ball of doom."

Rukia slapped his arm for the comment about the video but furrowed her brows briefly about the ball of doom. Realization dawning, she flinched and sighed. "Yachiru."

"Yeah, she searches the estate and all the divisions for candy a lot so unless he destroyed it, she's bound to find it. Then she'll take it to the SWA where Rangiku-san will see it and then it will be all over the Gotei and the Seireitei like wildfire within hours. Hell, I wouldn't put it passed her just to send out Hell Butterflies with the information."

"And then Central Forty-Six will wonder why they weren't told of this development and why it is even necessary. I'm starting to see the problem."

"I thought you would. I got to thinking that if I made the announcement to everyone at once, then there wouldn't be any misconceptions. No one could complain that they hadn't been told first or make any objections. Do you think Ukitake-san could help gather everyone in the same place?"

"Probably but Central Forty-Six doesn't like to leave their chambers or mingle with the regular soldiers. It's going to be tough getting them to agree." Rukia laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the quiet.

"I think I can get my old man to send an order on my behalf. It's the least he can do after causing so much trouble."

Chuckling, she kissed the underside of his jaw. "Kurosaki men do seem to have that habit."

Ichigo would have retorted but thinking back on all the shenanigans his father and cousin had caused in the last year, he couldn't disagree. "Most Kurosaki men," he corrected, tilting her face up so that he could kiss her.

"Oh, no, _all_ Kurosaki men. You, Strawberry, have caused a whole mess of trouble in the time I've known you. And you continue to cause me all kinds." Rukia smiled into the kiss, enjoying the melding of their reiatsus.

"I'm thinking about causing you some more right now," he murmured, lowering her down so that she was lying under him. "If that's all right with you."

Giving him one of her "Kuchiki smiles," Rukia grabbed a fistful of his hooded sweatshirt. Pulling him closer, she wiggled briefly, enjoying the hiss he couldn't hold back. "That's all right; I know how to get you back if you cause me too much."

Lost in each other, they never heard Kon pleading to be let out of Ichigo's bag.

* * *

Two weeks later Ichigo stood above one of the largest courtyards he'd ever seen. How they had hidden this was beyond him but he had to admit that he had never taken the time to fully explore the Seireitei. Granted, most of his time in the place seemed to be taken up with running from some angry or battle hungry Shinigami but one would think that he'd have noticed a large courtyard in the middle of the Seireitei. Central Forty-Six, the noble houses, and the Gotei Thirteen were filling in the empty spaces, the noise level reaching several decibels. Yamamoto stood on one side of him, Rukia on the other. His friends among the divisions cast questioning looks his way but he pretended that he didn't see them. For the moment it was all he could do not to pass out from the pressure.

"Are you ready, Kurosaki?" the old man asked, ready to bang his cane for silence.

"Yeah, it's now or never."

"Very well, then. I shall introduce you." The cane struck hardened _reishi_, sending out an echo over the crowd. The soutaicho knew that an introduction wasn't truly necessary as everyone knew the boy by name and hair color but they had as yet to know _who_ he was. Silence fell over the people and they waited. The aging Shinigami paused for a significant length of time to make sure that they would be listening.

"Most of you know the hero of the Soul Society and what he has done for us," Yamamoto began. "This young man first came here to save a friend, never believing that he would one day end up sacrificing almost everything to save us. What you do not know is that Ichigo Kurosaki is a member of the royal family."

Despite the amount of people gathered, a pin would have been heard dropping. Whether it was shock or stunned disbelief, everyone had ceased breathing. After several moments of dead silence, the crowd created an uproar, questions and demands along with denials filling the air in a cacophony of sound. Yamamoto held up his hand, waiting for them to subside so that he could continue. "I mean every word, people. His father, Isshin Kurosaki is the youngest brother of the Spirit King, making the Shinigami daiko the king's nephew."

Stepping forward, Ichigo cleared his throat, his fingers nearly crushing Rukia's when they intertwined. "The news about my heritage came as much of a shock to me as it does to you. I have been told though that I am the only one qualified to take my uncle's place on the throne when the time comes. I stand before you today to make my declaration. I intend to take the throne and rule over the Soul Society when the time comes. Once I am the Spirit King, I will do everything in my power to protect this world as well as the World of the Living from all threats. With my friends at my side, I know that it will be possible. If anyone has a problem with that, that's too damn bad. Get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." Eyes blazed with fire and no one was foolish enough to disagree. It was clear that although many didn't like it, they knew they didn't have the right to argue.

While the Central Forty-Six and the other nobles were processing the information, the captains and other high ranking Shinigami who knew the daiko best were having varying thoughts. While some were fine with the idea and others worried, the majority were all thinking the same thing:

_A short tempered, reckless human as the next king? How the hell did this happen?_

It was clear that nothing would ever be the same.


	74. A Change in Status

_A/N: Scads of people to thank for reviews from the last chapter: __**mermaidangel123**__, __**janeway74656**__, __**Sky Dragon155**__, __**Zenneth97**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**newserkzzz**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**Shiso no Kitsune**__, __**minatoHaiiiiii**__, __**1290r5**__, __**FaucetPuresuton**__, __**Seirin-taichou**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**Twan**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**okami11235**__, __**darklover**__, __**shie0917**__, __**Chichita**__, __**TequilaMan**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Kaoru Kato**__, __**thill**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**duo s luvergurl**__, __**Poisonfish**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**ADVluv4life**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**Eradona**__, and __**Fallen-Yuki**__. I think that's everyone, let me know if I spelled anyone's pen name wrong. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. The manga just keeps getting better now that Rukia and the others are back. Say, did anyone else notice that Byakuya's not wearing his scarf and __**kenseikan**__ (otherwise known as "hair noodles") anymore?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_A Change in Status_

Yamamoto had known that making an announcement this early was too soon. The uproar that was happening had little to do with cheer and more to do with complete incomprehension. Central Forty-Six had been blindsided and it was clear by the looks he was getting that they'd all be summoned shortly to the governing chambers.

"I hope you're satisfied, Kurosaki," the old man muttered to the orange haired heir next to him. "You'd best have your thoughts in order because they'll want to question you for hours about your intentions."

"Che, too bad. I have no intention of explaining myself. I'd better go see my friends though. Renji looks like he's about to have a heart attack." The shock on the redhead's face had been worth the announcement until the lieutenant's face had drained of color. "Excuse us," Ichigo said and pulled Rukia along with him.

The soutaicho gazed after them, exasperation in his eyes. His adjunct came to stand beside him, concerned about his captain's health. "Soutaicho?"

"I knew that when he became the heir that he'd go by his own rules but I had hoped that wouldn't be for many, many years."

Looking at the mayhem in the courtyard below, the other white haired man could only agree.

* * *

Ichigo let his friends gather around him, each hurtling questions that he had no hope of answering until they all shut up. Rukia stood by his side, one delicate hand on his arm in an effort to keep his temper under control. Renji had finally gotten his legs back under him and began shouting in the daiko's face.

Others in the crowd had taken one look at his angry expression and kept a wide birth although they stuck close enough to hear his answers. He could feel the considering glances and worshipful looks he was getting from some of the young nobles. "Oi, you all finished?" he asked when Ikkaku finally took a breath.

"Ah, yeah, I guess…" Renji muttered.

"Look, just because I found out that I'm a royal and can inherit the throne, doesn't change anything between us. You're still my friends and you know I hate protocol and all that crap. I don't intend to be like my uncle and hide away in another dimension, never to be seen by the rest of the Soul Society. It isn't my style and I'm not about to change."

"Central Forty-Six will have apoplexy," Toushiro muttered, coming up behind his lieutenant. "Let's go, Matsumoto. If we don't leave to address our division now, there's bound to be written complaints and questions later. Meaning more paperwork for you." Looking at the prince, he nodded in farewell. "Kurosaki," he said as he walked away.

"See? That's what I mean. Toushiro didn't let it bother him. He knows I don't want my friends to call me by anything but my name."

"Ah, Ichigo," Ikkaku began, still a little confused. "Hitsugaya-taicho almost fainted when he learned the truth."

Yumichika nodded in agreement. "Lieutenant Hinamori had to revive him with her kido."

Rukia, seeing the chagrined look on her boyfriend's face, sighed. "That's only to be expected. Who in their right mind would have ever thought _Ichigo_ would be the next king?"

"Not me," Renji muttered.

"It is quite unexpected," Ikkaku seconded.

"See? Ichigo himself fainted when he found out Isshin-ojisan was brother to the king." Smug, Rukia didn't bother to hide her grin when the others laughed. After everyone got their amusement under control, the relationship between friends returned to normal. For that Ichigo was glad but he wished it hadn't been at his expense.

Wandering with the others back to the Gotei Thirteen headquarters, the group of friends chatted amiably as if nothing had ever changed. "So, when do you take over for your uncle?" Renji asked.

"I have to be a captain for at least a hundred years here first. And I have to pass a written test. It won't be easy but I think it's time for a change."

"A written test? That's it?"

"Yeah, well, you know when Rukia said I passed out because I found out the old man was a prince, that wasn't precisely true. It was the size of the test that finally did it. It looks like a depository of every report from the Gotei for the last year."

"Sucks to be you, man," Renji said, clapping a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The group stopped when they came across Byakuya, the noble in no better a mood than when they'd seen him last. The others took one look at his face and made quick excuses to be elsewhere.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia breathed. She let Ichigo's arm go but stayed close in case she had to run interference.

"Your lack of decorum is disturbing," Byakuya said bitingly to Ichigo and had to resist the urge to grind his teeth together when the younger man shrugged. "I wish to speak to my sister alone, Kurosaki," he demanded, not bothering to be respectful. If the orange haired royal didn't want to be treated any differently than he had been before, the noble would oblige him willingly.

The petite Shinigami noticed that Ichigo tensed, his arm instinctively going around her in a protective gesture than both Kuchiki siblings knew well. "I'll be fine, Ichigo. We'll meet back up at the manor. Why don't you go tell the Shiba siblings or something?"

"Fine." Ichigo squeezed her hand and started to walk away. Looking over his shoulder, he met Byakuya's gaze with his own. "Oi, Byakuya, don't you think it's time you let her get a seat?" he jabbed before using shunpo to get away.

Gesturing for Rukia to walk beside him, the sixth division captain sighed internally and began a sedate journey back to their family estate. "Nii-sama…"

"I have tried my best to uphold my promise to your sister. Unfortunately, that has not always been the right thing to do."

Rukia slid a hand around her brother's arm. She could tell by the hardened muscles that he was tense. "Nii-sama, I know that you kept me from becoming a seated officer. After learning of Nee-sama's true relationship with me, it all made sense. You don't have to worry, though. I am stronger than I appear. I have not told anyone outside of my friends in the World of the Living yet, but I have achieved bankai. It's not perfect and won't be for several years but I am no longer the weak little girl that was put on the execution stand."

"Is that so?" he questioned, pride welling up in his chest. Who would have thought that not one, but two street rats from Inuzuri would have achieved such a level of power? "Congratulations, it is fitting as a Kuchiki."

Looking at her brother's stoic face, Rukia smiled softly. Ichigo and he really had quite a lot in common but now was perhaps not the best time to point it out. "Thank you. Nii-sama, please trust in me and my abilities. Ichigo has made mention of wishing me to be by his side when he becomes king. Would it not look odd if a queen had never made it to even the lowest seat?"

Byakuya frowned, stopping just inside the estate gates. Turning to look at his little sister, he reined in his temper. "He has proposed?"

"Nothing so formal. We have not talked of marriage but we do wish to be together in the future. Marriage is the next logical step is it not?" she returned. Seeing his considering look, Rukia began to think that manipulating him into her way of thinking might not be as hard as she'd first supposed.

"A long engagement is the next step," Byakuya retorted. Preferably long enough to ensure the royal ryoka's mortal death.

"If that is your wish, Nii-sama," she agreed, not wanting her brother to have any reason to suddenly disapprove of their relationship.

"Indeed. I will speak to Kurosaki. In the meantime, since it is clear that others might take issue of your lack of a seat, I will give my permission to Ukitake. You are aware that this will mean more dangerous missions."

"Yes, Nii-sama but I do believe I'm ready. Being by Ichigo's side has prepared me for much." Rukia took a chance and squeezed his arm in a small hug. "If I can train Ichigo, how hard could anything else be?"

Amused at his sister's statement, the noble inclined his head. "There is room for improvement in that boy, royal or no."

"I know, Nii-sama, I know." Sighing dramatically, her lips twitching, Rukia continued on to her room. "I lost some progress when I had to leave him after the war. Never fear though, Nii-sama. By the time he's ready to marry into the clan, I'll have him trained fully, I assure you."

"Allow me to aid you, little sister."

Smiling openly at him for the first time in a long time, Rukia chuckled. "I will always accept help from my brother, Nii-sama," she said and both knew she meant more than just help with Ichigo.

"Indeed."

* * *

Ichigo returned to the Kuchiki estate a few hours later only to be met with a "request" to meet with Byakuya in his study upon his return. The servants were giving him stares filled with awe and bowing twice as low as they had before. Apparently word had spread to the rest of the inhabitants of the Seireitei because he'd had more than one regular person do the same on his way back from Ganju's. As much as he would have liked to have told them to knock it off, he knew it would be a futile gesture as these were _Kuchiki_ servants and would respect protocol at all costs.

"Kuchiki-sama will see you now," the maid that was showing him the way whispered.

"Thanks, kid," he answered, opening the shoji door before she could. Honestly, did she think his hands were broken or something? Did becoming a royal make your limbs suddenly useless? If it weren't the fact that Rukia would expect some sort of help once they were married, he'd never allow a servant in their home.

Byakuya looked up from the file he was reading over and gestured for the orange haired Shinigami daiko to be seated. "It seems that those lessons of yours need to begin sooner than anticipated. Thanks to your rash announcement, you are no doubt going to be invited to every noble estate here, as well as a requested audience with the Central Forty-Six."

"It might have been rash, but I had a feeling that it had better be sooner rather than later." Ichigo sat down in front of his girlfriend's brother and sighed.

"A feeling?" the captain asked, confused. He had just announced to all and sundry that he was a royal and the next king because of a _feeling_?

"Yeah. Your elders have been pretty silent on the subject of Rukia and me dating lately. They don't like it but I guess as long as you approve, they're not making any noises. I didn't want to give them any reason to object and make moves to put other suitors in her path."

"Ah, you wished to be spared the necessity of fighting for her."

"I would, if I had to but it would just upset her to have them ridicule her again. They've made her life miserable long enough. Besides, if everyone knew that I was the next king, then they'd stop saying how she could do better than a hybrid like me who's not even officially dead yet."

"They may start to claim that you could do better."

"Not a chance. A king is supposed to marry from one of the Four Great Houses." Ichigo grinned, looking over the noble's shoulder. "Not that I would have given her up even if she hadn't been adopted by your family."

"I see." Closing the file, Byakuya put it aside and poured the tea that had been waiting for them. "Drink and I will explain something that has been kept from you both."

The college student took the offered refreshment and sipped slowly, knowing that even if the beverage had been sitting awhile, it would still be very hot. "Go on."

"After you were 'selected' from Rukia's batch of suitors, an official arrangement was made between me and your father. When the appropriate time arrives, your engagement to my sister will be announced. However, that will not occur until well after you have earned my permission and can provide for my sister by yourself."

"So I guess my salary as a Shinigami at the captain level doesn't count, nor does my job at the café at school. Fine, but I have to tell you Byakuya, Rukia won't agree unless I actually ask her." The fact that his father had made such an arrangement didn't bother Ichigo. He had pretty much thought it was a given that he'd marry Rukia one day. Now that he was assured that the elders of her clan wouldn't be shoving other suitors in her face on the off chance that she "came to her senses," he could wait.

"Indeed, you will be established comfortably in your chosen human profession first." The brash young man was taking his arranged marriage quite docilely. "I am surprised that you even intend to offer for my sister's hand."

"Oh, come on, Byakuya. What else did you expect? I love her and I'm going to marry her one of these days. Just because I haven't said anything doesn't make it any less true. You know, if you'd have told me sooner that the _omiai_ was official, I would have waited to announce my future kingship later."

Byakuya lifted an aristocratic brow in disbelief. "Is that so? My sister seems to think that it's a given as well but I have had no request for her hand."

Ichigo allowed his jaw to drop. "Wait a minute. You just said that we're engaged anyway. What's the point of asking you if you've already agreed?"

"It is the principle of the thing, Kurosaki."

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll ask you point blank: Will you let me marry your sister? Just know that regardless of what you say, it's her answer I'm interested in." Amber eyes met grey in a clash of wills, each waiting for the other to give.

"I will give you the same answer I gave your father the last time we spoke of this. For her sake, I am willing to allow you to take her into your family because for some unknown reason she loves you."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, feeling charitable towards the noble. "You're not really losing her, you know. She'll still be your sister and I'll still expect you to protect her when I can't. Now that she's got bankai, she thinks she's on equal terms power wise with us but she's still got a long ways to go."

"She has told me. I have sent Renji to train with her while we talk."

Ichigo nodded, finishing off his tea. He was glad that Rukia understood the limits of her bankai. "Let's just not mention to her that she still needs looking after. She may not be a helpless little girl anymore but for those of us who love her, it makes no difference."

"Kurosaki," Byakuya began, setting down his own cup. "As much as I agree with that statement, I demand that you cease making it sound like we have anything in common."

"I didn't do it deliberately. It's bad enough we're going to be related by marriage one day." The thought of calling the stuck up noble "Nii-san" one day was disturbing.

"Kindly do not remind me."

"I won't if you won't," was the retort.


	75. Planning a Gift, Part One

_A/N: A lot of people to thank for reviews: __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**muzikchic4eva**__, __**AnimeFreak134**__, __**Shiso no Kitsune**__, __**1290r5**__, __**KarinHitsugaya**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Poisonfish**__, __**megasayangoku**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**shie0917**__, __**teshichan**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**Eradona**__, __**TequilaMan**__, __**poooy200**__, __**Twan**__, __**ChandelierKnight**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**darklover**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Darkened Void**__, __**JaegerjaquezLover101**__, __**thinkingintheshower**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**okami11235**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**Zennith97**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Azraelean**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**MaN610v3r**__, __**Nightkill**__, and __**paradox-otaku**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. Due to the storm that's headed my way thanks to Hurricane Irene, I may lose power and thus the ability to update. Don't be surprised if another chapter doesn't appear for several days._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Planning a Gift, Part One_

Life for Ichigo Kurosaki went back to normal upon his return from the Soul Society. Of course, normal for him was far from that of the average college student. Most university students didn't have two jobs, one of which didn't exist in the World of the Living, while taking orders from a Kuchiki princess who happened to also be their girlfriend. Nor did most students have to study for a test that would make even a Mensa member cringe. Either way he looked at it, "normal" for him was far from its definition and no matter how many times he complained Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way.

_Although_, he thought as he pushed Kon out of his face for the tenth time, _at the moment I could do without the annoying mod soul._ "Kon, I swear, if you don't sit still and let me study for this test, I'm shipping you off to Tatsuki's and letting her do what she wants with you."

"But Ichigo, I'm trying to help you! Christmas is right around the corner and that's the time of year for lovers! If you don't get something for Nee-san, she'll never forgive you!" The Shinigami daiko paused long enough to look at his calendar, his pen dropping as he stared at the date.

"_Why didn't you say something sooner?_" he yelled, swearing a blue streak.

"I tried," the lion muttered but his roommate wasn't paying any attention.

"What's going on in here?" a new voice demanded, causing both males to freeze in shock.

"N-nothing!" they denied together. It probably wasn't the best thing to do as Rukia's violet eyes only narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, keep your 'nothing' down. I'm trying to study," the petite woman ordered before huffing indignantly and going back to her own room.

"Crap. If she doesn't already know about Christmas, one of the twins will tell her or Orihime. I have to get her a present." Frustrated, Ichigo ran his hands through his hair and clutched the back of his neck.

"And you have three weeks to do it in." Kon would have laughed if he hadn't known that any backlash from the abuse Ichigo would receive for failing would fall on his head.

"Okay, that's fine. Three weeks is enough." He could do it; he'd already gotten her something that she loved.

How hard could it be to top the present he'd gotten her for their first date?

* * *

Two weeks later Ichigo was ready to pull his hair out. He had thought that a bunny loving midget would be easy to buy for but it turned out that nothing he saw matched or exceeded the necklace he had first given her. At the end of his rope, he did the one thing he had hoped he'd never have to do again.

He asked Ishida for help.

Trailing the Quincy back to his apartment the first chance he got, Ichigo ignored the disgruntled looks he got from the archer and the slightly amused expression Chad was giving him. Once behind closed doors, Ishida set his bag down and turned with an irritated glare to the daiko.

"Kurosaki, since I know that you are fully aware of where your apartment is, I can only assume that you need a favor or else you would not be presuming on my good humor."

"I need your help."

Sighing, Ishida pinched the bridge of his nose after pushing his glasses up. "Yes, I gathered that but with what? The class I have the misfortune to share with you this semester is not that difficult."

"A present," Ichigo mumbled, embarrassed that it was a week from Christmas and he had nothing.

"A present?" the other man asked, feeling that he had come in on the middle of something.

"For Kuchiki-san," the largest of the three men answered, having already offered what little advice he could. Unfortunately it wasn't a lot because aside from Rukia's love of all things Chappy, he didn't know any of her favorite things.

"I see," the archer said, motioning for the both of them to sit down. Going into the kitchen, he put on a pot for tea, getting out the cups to order his thoughts. "Very well, I will help you. In return I have a favor to ask of you, Kurosaki."

"Anything," he agreed without thinking about the consequences.

"When you are the Spirit King, do me the favor of leaving the planning of any new laws to me. Goodness only knows what would happen to the universe otherwise."

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said, knowing that he'd be relying on his friends for a lot when that day came.

"Very well," Ishida returned, feeling an immense satisfaction at the thought of a Quincy overseeing the Soul Society and its Shinigami.

"So, now that I've practically signed the universe over to you, help me."

"Very well. The only thing that could possibly top your first date is if you proposed to Kuchiki-san on Christmas Eve."

"_What?_ Are you serious? But I wasn't planning on doing that for a while. And Byakuya doesn't want…" Dark blue eyes gazed back at him with superiority.

"Are you saying that you're scared of her brother now? I thought you were going to take things at your own pace while here in the Living World. People often get engaged after several months of dating, Kurosaki. You've known each other for far longer. And since I know that you two haven't been 'platonic' in your dating methods, I really don't see the reason for your panic."

"Yeah, but…" The orange haired college student slumped in the chair he was sitting in and gazed at the ceiling.

"Ichigo," Chad began, unsure of offering his opinion.

"Yeah?"

"You love Kuchiki-san. That is all you need to think about. You intend to marry her, do you not?"

"Yes, I told you guys that before. I suppose that if we keep quiet about it, Byakuya won't know that I didn't wait until being professionally employed. All right, what did you have in mind, Ishida? This has to be good, you know."

The Quincy exchanged a look with Chad that Ichigo missed and cleared his throat. There was no need to tell the daiko that once Rukia received the proposal, there wasn't any chance that her brother wouldn't find out. "It will take some finessing, as she'll no doubt be on the lookout for odd behavior this time of year but I think that we can pull off a surprise engagement. As long as you do as I say, Kurosaki."

Ichigo grinned, picking up the tea cup that had been placed in front of him. "You have never steered me wrong in these matters, Ishida. I'm all ears."

Hiding a smirk of his own, the archer leaned forward and began laying out a plan that would outdo anything that he'd ever suggested to the Shinigami before.

* * *

Rukia came home the next day after her classes and found her boyfriend in a frighteningly good mood. He wasn't whistling a jaunty tune or smiling in a way that would terrify those that knew him but he wasn't scowling either. "Ichigo, is something the matter?" she asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh, no, I just figured something out and feel relieved that's all." Coming forward to take her bag, he kissed the top of her head and offered her something to drink when she'd finally removed her shoes.

"I see. You were in a bad mood yesterday when you saw that someone had delivered the first of the Soul Society royal texts while we were gone." As one they glanced at the large volume that sat in the corner of one room. It had been sitting innocuously on the coffee table when he had gotten home from Ishida's and Rukia had found him staring at it in horror and anger when she'd returned not ten minutes later. If it hadn't been for her usual methods of calming him down, the thick book would be cinders by now.

"Yeah. It's not that I don't appreciate the delivery, I do. But whoever brought it didn't think about waiting to be invited into our home. I guess it's a good thing that it's probably got some sort of disguise on it just like my badge. I wouldn't want anyone to try to steal it."

Rukia looked at the book again before raising a brow. "Really? What kind of idiot would try to walk out the door with that thing? It must weigh several kilograms."

"Yeah, but it looks old; and old books sell for a lot."

"Ah, I see. Then yes, it's a good thing it probably has some sort of seal on it." The petite woman finished her beverage before opening her bag to take out her textbook. Opening it up, she began reading, seemingly content with his explanation.

Relieved that she wasn't pressing the issue, Ichigo went back to plotting how he was going to get her to stay home on Christmas Eve. He had heard her talking to Orihime the other day so he knew that she was aware of the holiday's significance. About to go to his room to put away her gift, her authoritative voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I hope that you have something sufficiently appropriate planned for Christmas Eve, Ichigo. I find that I'm looking forward to this 'lovers' holiday.'"

"Of course, I do, midget." Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he went to bury the box in the farthest corner of his closet.

Out in the living room Rukia smiled craftily and turned the page in her book. She didn't really expect him to go all out as he had on their first date but something slightly romantic would be nice. She had gotten used to the little gestures he offered on occasion, the small bouquets of flowers or the occasional holding of hands while they walked just so that she knew who he loved and cherished. Orihime had gushed about Christmas Eve and how couples often spent it alone, some even spending the night together. A part of her was secretly anticipating what he would do, wanting him to do something special as none of their "dates" since that first one had even been a blip on the "romantic scale."

"Eh, I guess we'll see," she murmured, picking up Chappy from the floor when the mod soul hopped over to her.

"See what, Rukia-sama?" the rabbit chirped, her cutesy voice showing her confusion.

"Nothing, Chappy, I was just thinking."

"Oh, okay." Chappy made herself comfortable, turning her attention to the homework. Rukia petted her between the ears occasionally and turned the pages of the text when they were both done with what they were currently reading.

Rukia smiled at the stuffed animal, remembering when Ichigo had bought the plush toy for her the morning after they moved in. He could be sweet when he wanted to and she felt privileged to be one of the few to see that side of him.

It made her all the more intrigued about what he had planned for their first Christmas together.

* * *

Between school, his job, and his Shinigami duties, Ichigo was hard pressed to get everything together for Rukia's special night. He didn't really care all that much about the holiday but knew that she did and wanted nothing to go wrong. So far Ishida had been practically leading him by the hand through the preparations so the future king figured that everything would fall neatly into place.

At least he thought they would until Renji showed up to get Rukia for bankai practice. Knowing that Ichigo would have a hard time pressing her if he worked with her, they had agreed that the red haired lieutenant would be the one who trained with her. Normally Ichigo didn't mind the other man dropping in on orders from his captain but on this day, the daiko wanted to strangle his friend.

"Yo," Renji said, making himself at home by opening the fridge.

"Touch anything in there and you're dead," the war hero warned, his voice threatening.

"But I'm hungry!" the adjunct protested, closing the door quickly.

With a sigh of irritation, Ichigo opened the cupboard and brought down a container of instant noodles. Pouring hot water into it, he slapped a set of chopsticks on the cover and pushed it at the lieutenant. "Wait three minutes and then eat. Rukia will be home shortly. You can train with her for exactly two hours. I need her back her in time for dinner and if you harm one hair on her head, your Zabimaru will be in pieces thanks to Zangetsu."

"Someone's a little over protective today," Renji muttered, waiting impatiently. When the allotted time had passed he scarfed the ramen, burning his tongue in the process.

"Tonight's Christmas Eve, idiot. I have plans that don't include interrupting Ishida and Inoue because Rukia needs to be healed." Ichigo finished off his homework, putting his books away and going to his room.

"So Rukia said. What's so important about this day?"

"Those of us with girlfriends like to think of it as a romantic holiday."

"Ah," the redhead said and left it at that. Ichigo wasn't going to tell him anything else as he was afraid that Rukia would get wind of what he was doing. "Sure, I'll have her back in time. We're only going to Urahara's. If we use shunpo, we shouldn't have a problem."

"Good," Ichigo answered coming back out into the kitchen just as Rukia opened the door. She smiled at both men, kicking off her shoes as soon as she could. One of the things that he found adorable about her was that no matter how long she had been a noble, she still preferred to wander around without anything on her feet. He had noticed that when she'd lived with him the first time and figured that it would never change.

The thought of her running around the palace without socks or slippers brought a laugh from him, earning the daiko strange looks from the other Shinigami. "Just a thought," he said by way of dismissal. "Be careful," he said as his farewell and watched as Chappy took over her mistress' body. When he was alone with the mod souls, he hurriedly washed the counters and table, bringing out the tablecloth they never used except when Byakuya was around.

Kon wandered down the hallway, watching from a safe distance as Ichigo ran around putting things in place. "You're really going to propose to Nee-san?" he asked, his tone completely serious for once. It was rare to hear such things from the male modified soul.

"Yeah, so you two have to keep to yourselves for the night in Rukia's room. As long as you don't get into trouble, I don't really care what you do. Now, Chappy, I want you to stir this ever five minutes while I'm gone. Do not touch the heat, just stir. I can trust you to do that, can't I?" he asked, watching the rabbit warily. He had just put a pot of oden on to reheat. There was rice going in the cooker but that could take care of itself. Thanks to his father, he had a container of sweet sake, something he hoped to use as a toast when he asked Rukia to marry him.

"Understood boss," she saluted, picking up the ladle and giving the pot an experimental stirring. "Like that?" the mod soul asked just to be sure.

"Right, like that, every five minutes. I'll be back as soon as I can. Do I need to tell you to behave yourselves?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"No," they chorused. Watching him go, the two stand-ins gulped nervously at the pot on the stove.

"Kon-san," the female started.

"Yes?"

"Five minutes passes when the big hand moves five times on the clock, right?" she asked tentatively.

"You can't even tell _time_?" Kon strangled out, jumping up onto the nearest chair. "Just stir when I tell you to, Chappy," he sighed. If they screwed up, there was no telling the punishment that would befall them. Ichigo would tear them up, Rukia would shred them, and then if there was anything left, Ishida would destroy them for screwing up his plan.

"Okay!" his counterpart chirped happily and sat on the counter waiting for his direction.

It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Rukia was dripping with sweat when Renji called it quits. Even though the temperature of the underground training facility was subzero, she felt as if it was the middle of summer. "I'm not tired," she protested, shifting her stance to aim another strike at her sparring partner.

"Yeah, you are but that it isn't the point. I have instructions to only allow you to train for two hours. It's been nearly that now."

"Since when do you take orders from Ichigo?"

"Since he found out he's a member of the royal family. Plus, he fed me so I figured I would do him this one favor."

Rukia frowned, not liking his answer. "He doesn't care about that crap, Renji. In fact, he'd be even more upset if you treated him differently than you used to. It's bad enough he has strange powers that made him different than other Shinigami from the beginning. If you obey him simply because he's a member of the royal family, it'll only make him feel worse."

"Yeah, well, still. An order's an order. Not to mention that he has something special planned for you for tonight. And don't ask me what because he didn't say."

Smiling, Rukia let her blade dissolve. "One more round and I won't tell Ichigo you're still freaked out about him being the next king."

"Deal but Rukia…" Renji began.

"Yes?"

"You have to admit it's kind of weird," he finished, sending Zabimaru after her. His mind elsewhere, he didn't aim right and ended up shaving half of the length of her hair off on one side. "I'm dead," he said, retracting the giant baboon snake.

"What?" she asked, touching the side of her head. Feeling the uneven locks, she began glaring at the sixth division lieutenant. "Renji!" she shouted, sending a blizzard after him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he shouted, running to the ladder and screaming for Yoruichi. The only other Shinigami around, the cat woman was currently in her preferred form, dozing in the back room of the shop.

His cry for help was met with a yowl until she saw the state of Rukia's hair. Gold eyes wide in disbelief, Yoruichi transformed, not bothering to dress and ignoring Renji's stare. "This way, Kuchiki. If you're not home in twenty minutes, someone is going to come get you. Bad enough when he gets a look at your new hairstyle, he's going to have a fit."

"Do you know what he's planning?" Rukia asked, lopsided hair cut forgotten.

"If I do, I'm not saying." Turning to the still blushing Renji, the former captain sighed. Snapping her fingers in front of his face, Yoruichi pointed to the door. "I suggest that you return to the Soul Society before she gets home. And be far, far away when Byakuya-bo learns what happened." She didn't need to tell him twice. Before she drew another breath, he was up and gone. "Now then, let's see what I can do about that hair."

Looking at the older woman, Rukia put her Zanpakutou away before touching the shorn locks in worry. "Do you think he'll hate it?" she asked worriedly.

"Who, Ichigo? Nah," she answered and dug out a pair of scissors. Privately Yoruichi thought the daiko would be struck stupid and angry that she had come so close to being hurt but he wouldn't care about the length of her hair.

"Good, I'd hate to disappoint him."

Smiling, the cat woman began trimming. "I don't really think that's possible." Ichigo Kurosaki understood Rukia Kuchiki so well and vice versa that sometimes she thought that their minds were intertwined. "I really don't."


	76. Planning a Gift, Part Two

_A/N: Scads of people to thank for reviews: __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**lyana9898**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Xavon Wrentaile**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**mermaidangel23**__, __**Kauro Kato**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**paradox-otaku**__, __**shie0197**__, __**MaN610v3r**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Twan**__, __**dbz wrting for fun**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**okami11235**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**darklover**__, and __**hollownature**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. Does anyone notice anything different about this chapter and the one before?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Planning a Gift, Part Two_

Blissfully ignorant of what was happening back at the apartment, Ichigo rushed to the nearby florist to pick up his order of flowers. He had given pink roses to Rukia before but he wanted to combine them with the red and white so that she would know how deeply he cared. There would be times when he would be unable to say it either because he was too angry or too stubborn to open up and he didn't want her to ever forget how much she meant to him.

The shop keeper smiled when she saw her last customer of the day, remembering when the young man had come in with his friend, panicked that so little time was left before the holiday. Luckily she always kept extra roses on hand for those cases where a man forgot to get his sweetheart something. She'd been surprised when he'd asked for the mini roses, as most usually wanted the blooms big and splashy. When she'd expressed her curiosity, the other young man had chuckled and told her that the woman her customer was buying for was petite and likely to disappear underneath a large bouquet.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, you're just in time. I have your order right here," the older woman said, going to the refrigerator next to the counter.

"Were you able to get the morning glories and forget-me-nots too?"

"It was difficult but a friend helped me out. I must say that I've never seen such a young man take _hanakotoba_ so seriously before." She pulled out the blooms and brought them to the counter. The roses had been made into a small corsage, the delicate flowers arranged so that it would fit on a small wrist.

"She was raised in a traditional family." He left out the part where she was from a society that had no concept of the Western world.

"Ah. It's nice to know that some families retain the old ways." Brown eyes smiled in contentment as the lady rang him up, the lady's mind wandering.

"Yeah, they've certainly done that," he mused ironically. Thanking the florist, he left to go back home hoping that neither mod soul had set anything on fire.

Chappy and Kon were where he left them, the first stirring the pot like he'd asked her to while the second sat watching her with eagle eyes. The male's eyes lit with relief upon seeing Ichigo and he jumped down to leave the two by themselves. "I did as you asked, boss." Chappy smiled, waving the ladle at the orange haired war hero.

"I see, Chappy, thank you." She giggled and skipped off, no doubt to plague Kon once more. Urahara might have made her smarter and a little less air headed but she still had her ditzy moments.

Now alone, he set everything up before going to shower and change. Pulling on slacks and a shirt he didn't normally wear, Ichigo glanced at the clock, wondering where Rukia was. He'd give her another ten minutes before calling Urahara's and demanding that she get her midget self home. Hopefully by the time she'd flash stepped the distance she'd have forgotten her anger at him for making demands.

If she didn't, there was always the last resort of getting her drunk.

* * *

Rukia stood in front of Yoruichi's mirror looking at her new hair cut critically. It came to just below her chin, the short locks exposing her neck and curving inward instead of outward like they had in the past. The recalcitrant bang that never did what she wanted it to was still there but now it wasn't as unruly as it had been. While she was still unsure of the look, she could admit that she liked how it made her seem more mature. Gazing back at her was the face of a woman, not a teenager and for that she was thankful. It had begun to irritate her that the others had seemed to start to look like true adults while she had remained the same.

"Well, what do you think?" the cat woman asked, rather pleased with herself. No one had ever said she had a talent for cutting hair but her sense of style was never wrong.

"It's nice, thank you," Rukia answered, touching the soft strands once more. "I don't look like a kid anymore."

"Always a good thing when your boyfriend ages. Tomorrow bring your gigai by and I'll cut its hair the same way. Unless Kisuke's added some feature that allows the body to change to match your spirit form. I wouldn't have put it passed him."

Smiling at the older Shinigami, Rukia bowed and headed for the door. "I will, Yoruichi-san." Sliding open the door, she stepped out into the night before launching into the air and going towards home. It would take her a few minutes even at her fastest so she hoped Ichigo wasn't getting too impatient.

Ah, who was she kidding? Impatient was Ichigo's middle name.

* * *

Yoruichi watched the young Kuchiki leave and grinned. Isshin had told her and Urahara days ago that Ichigo was going to propose and it had been all the transforming Shinigami ex-captain could do not to spill the beans to Rukia's big brother just to see what would happen. Unfortunately she knew the noble's temper and had decided it was best for all concerned if Byakuya was the last to know.

As much as he might glare and spout insults, he really was quite fond of his sister and would eventually cave to her desires. If he was told of the engagement after the fact, then he wouldn't have the heart to cause trouble after seeing how happy it made the small woman.

"Hmm, I wonder how long it'll take Ichigo to propose." Knowing the daiko as she did, he was likely to try to worm his way around the actually words. "Ah, well, as long as he keeps the romantic poetry to a minimum he should be okay."

With a sigh she stretched and decided she should bring her own man home. If she left him and Isshin alone too long they might try to spy on Ichigo's proposal. It was one thing to watch the boy's first date, another to horn in on an engagement. Leaving her room after putting on decent clothing, she paused at the picture of Urahara, Isshin, Masaki, and herself. The four of them had hung out while Isshin was still getting used to the human world and she had come to like the ginger haired woman. It had saddened her when Ichigo's mother had been eaten by a Hollow.

"You'd be proud of him, Masaki," the purple haired woman whispered and left the room without looking back. One of these days she'd have to go looking for the other woman's soul now that the Grand Fisher had been killed. Surely for the Goddess of Flash it wouldn't be too hard.

As a wedding present, not even Byakuya would be able to beat it.

* * *

Ichigo gave one last look around the apartment, trying to see any imperfection in his set up. The oden was on the table ready to serve when Rukia got home and everything had been put away or cleaned up to the best of his ability. The bedroom had been sprinkled with morning glory and forget-me-not petals, the corsage waiting patiently beside her dinnerware for when she sat down. The sake he'd gotten from his dad was warming, having been warned that if he chilled it, it would be sweeter and they might end up drinking too much. Sensing that his girlfriend was on her way, Ichigo began filling their rice bowls, believing that for once he hadn't forgotten anything important.

Until the doorbell rang.

Shooting up out the chair like he'd been set on fire, the daiko rushed to answer it, hoping that someone had just gotten lost and needed directions to a neighbor's. His hope was dashed when Inoue's familiar reiatsu reached him and he nearly stumbled when he realized that he was missing the all important Christmas cake.

"Inoue, you're a lifesaver!" he breathed, taking the boxed confection from her. Grey eyes smiled at him, her mouth covered completely by her pink scarf.

Pulling the muffler down, Orihime nodded and blew out a breath. "Just be careful with it. Uryuu said that if you botch the cake he's never making anything for you again. I'm not really sure what he meant by that. How do you botch a cake?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Knowing it wasn't the cake that Ishida warned him not to mess up, Ichigo just shook his head. "I think he doesn't want me to ruin it before Rukia gets to eat it. Thank him for me, will you?"

"Of course! I have to go now; Uryuu's taking me to dinner. Merry Christmas, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Merry Christmas, Inoue!" he called, lifting a hand in farewell. He shut the door with his feet, turning just in time to see Rukia come through the windows. No matter how many times he saw her phase through objects, he'd never get used to it.

"Why was Orihime here?" the dark haired young woman asked, too busy wondering about the other female to notice the box in his hands or the lighted candles on the table.

"Ishida sent her with dessert. Why don't you go change and I'll finish serving dinner?" he asked and went to put the cake in the fridge so that the whipped topping didn't melt.

"All right," she agreed, leaving to return to her gigai and change. The smell of oden permeated the apartment and she heard her stomach grumble in a bid to be fed.

Ichigo finished putting rice in the bowls and took the warmed sake off the burner, setting it close to the pot of oden. It was a dessert sake so he didn't need it right away. In their glasses he put sparkling juice so that they'd have something besides water or soda to drink.

Rukia returned after only a few minutes, her clothes having been picked out by Chappy and set out on her bed. "Ichigo?" she questioned when he pulled out her chair for her. He'd never done that for her except on their first date.

"It's Christmas Eve, Rukia. A time for lovers to celebrate being together. Come and sit down. Dinner's ready and I have a special dessert waiting for after we finish."

"All right," she said, pleased that he had gone to the trouble. It was a little out of character for him to adhere to tradition but she didn't really mind. As much as she told herself that she wasn't a part of this world, her heart told her otherwise and she craved the knowledge necessary to live in it with him.

Ichigo smiled, glad that she wasn't in a mood to ask a thousand questions but knew that he'd hear them all later. For once she was letting him just pamper her and he was grateful. Brushing the back of her neck in an affectionate gesture, he froze when he noticed that her hair was no longer covering it up. "Rukia…" he started, unsure of what he should say.

"Yes?" she questioned, her soft voice drifting back to him.

"You cut your hair." Going to his side of the table, he stared at her new style in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Rukia asked, her violet eyes showing an unusual vulnerability.

He took his time answering, studying each curve of her face that was now framed by the shorter hair. The stubborn bang that had always fallen in the middle of her face was still there but it no longer looked out of place. It made her look more mature, and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Yeah, I do. It makes you look sexier."

"Thank you, Yoruichi-san did it after Renji accidentally cut one side during practice." She smiled, thinking that the end of the matter.

"Renji cut it?" Ichigo asked softly, his reiatsu taking on a dangerous quality.

Suddenly alarmed, Rukia put out a placating hand. "Calm down, Ichigo, it was an accident. He wasn't looking where he aimed Zabimaru and the blade sliced some hair off. It's no big deal."

"_No big deal?_ He could have killed you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ichigo. It was as much my fault as it was his," she admonished although she had been just as angry. "Besides, I kind of like this look."

"You didn't get hurt otherwise?" he asked, coming back to her side. He picked up the corsage and slipped it onto her wrist when she wasn't paying attention.

"I'm fine, Ichigo," she said and sighed. "Can we just have a nice dinner?"

"Sure," he said, giving her hair one last look before sitting down.

"Good, I'd hate to think my hair is more important than this Christmas Eve tradition. Besides, Orihime said that the men usually give gifts. I'm interested in knowing what you got me." Putting on a superior smile, Rukia picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Of course you are," Ichigo chuckled and drank from his own beverage. He'd take care of Renji later.

Now the only thing he wanted was to see her smile.


	77. Will You Be My Queen?

_A/N: If I've counted right, there are thirty-five people to thank for reviews: __**Darkened Void**__, __**Zenneth97**__, __**ZachMercurious**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**novicestar**__, __**xnaxx(dot)com for free porn**__, __**nana6906**__, __**OPrincess ShinigamiO**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**Xavon Wrentaile**__, __**Ilyana Irvine**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**darklover**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**paradox-otaku**__, __**mermaidangel123**__, __**Eradona**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**Kauro Kato**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Sky Dragon155**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Davaro**__, __**shie0917**__, __**muzikchic4eva**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, and __**Twan**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I meant to have this out earlier, but for some reason I just couldn't get it out. I now have sympathy for anyone who has ever proposed to their loved one. It's not easy. Here you go, gang, the long awaited proposal._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Will You Be My Queen?_

Rukia ate quietly, the clink of chopsticks the only sound in the room. Ichigo watched her from beneath his bangs, wondering what she was thinking. Even though it had been several minutes since they began to eat, she hadn't commented on the roses now gracing her wrist. The flames from the candles danced, moving shadow and light across the table. Idly he wondered if she would notice the little Chappy figures dressed as Santa on the base of the white pillars.

"Ichigo," the young woman said, sipping the last of the broth from the oden and setting aside her bowl. She had half her rice left but didn't feel like finishing it just then.

"Yeah?" he asked, hoping his nervousness didn't show.

"Why did you give me these tiny flowers?"

"I just felt like it. They're roses, you know."

"Yes, I do." Carefully, she touched them, not wanting to pull them apart and ruin the arrangement. "I've never seen them like this. And the arrangement is quite different."

"They're called mini roses. I thought they'd work better in a wrist corsage for you. It was something different and I wanted you to have all three colors."

"I see," she said, ignoring the allusion to her size. "Red for love, white for devotion, and pink for happiness."

"Exactly." He gave a small grin, glad that she knew what he was trying to say.

"So you're happy that you're in love with me and devoted to my every whim." She gave him a grin back, this one teasing.

"Something like that," he returned. Reaching across the table, he picked her small hand up and laced her delicate fingers with his own. "I mean every word they stand for, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, baka." Though her words were scolding, her tone was soft, and her grin softened into a smile meant only for him. Shifting her eyes downward so that she wouldn't start to blush, they landed on the themed candles. "Chappy!" she cried, delighted at the rabbit's addition to their meal.

"Yeah, I didn't get any candles so Inoue ran out and grabbed them. When I was planning this dinner for you, she insisted that I needed them to make things more romantic." He shrugged to show he didn't understand the other woman's logic.

"It does," Rukia affirmed, gently touching one of the figures. "Thank you, Ichigo. This is wonderful."

"Great, now eat the rest of your rice. I've got a special dessert too."

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe, I just want dessert," she shot back; more interested in what else there was to this night. He hadn't even brought up her present.

He scowled briefly at her. She was messing up his plan. Eat dinner, eat dessert, and propose. That was supposed to be the order of things. "Aren't you hungry after your workout? Do you want more oden instead?"

"Mm, no. I think dessert sounds better. What is it?"

"Greedy midget," he muttered, soft enough that she didn't hear him. "The traditional Christmas cake, what else?" Ichigo answered her in a louder voice. "Yuzu always makes it and she decorates it so that we all get our favorite flavors. I couldn't do that this year so I asked Ishida for help." Clearing the table, he put their dishes in the sink, figuring if they were hungry later, they could always reheat the left over oden.

Setting the sake on the table, he put plates out and went to the fridge. Carefully carrying the box to where Rukia waited impatiently, he took the cake out, not even having looked at it once. The traditional sponge cake was topped with chocolate whipped cream, shavings of dark chocolate sprinkled over the top. On the outer edge of the cake, slices of strawberries made a red parameter, their tips coated in white chocolate. In the center was Chappy.

Ishida had either given in to Inoue's suggestion that Rukia would like it, or he had done it on purpose just to annoy Ichigo. Either way, the delight in his girlfriend's violet eyes was worth the aggravation and the "ruin" of a perfectly good cake. "I don't know what's baked inside since I left it up to him, but it'll probably be something you like."

"Can I keep the Chappy?" she asked, picking it up gently and setting the cartoon rabbit aside.

"It'll rot, Rukia. Better you just eat it and get it over with." Ichigo would actually enjoy watching the thing being devoured.

"All right, I'll do that later. Where'd you get the sake?" she asked, recognizing the container and saucers. "You're not old enough to buy it."

"For once, Dad actually helped." The older Kurosaki had been delighted with his son's plan and had done everything in his power to help. He'd claimed that Masaki would never forgive him if he messed up his son's proposal to their third daughter.

"Ah, that explains it." A part of Isshin was no doubt hoping if they'd get drunk enough to forget protection and make him a grandfather nine months from now.

"Yeah, this is sweet sake that's made for dessert purposes. I guess you can eat it with dessert or as a dessert. It has plums in it and it's sweeter cold but then we might over indulge if I left it like that and I didn't think that would be a good idea. I might get distracted and forget to give you your present."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you," she reassured him. They poured each other's saucer, as was custom and she watched as he carefully cut the cake and placed it on the small plates he'd gotten out of the cupboard. There was pink swirled in the sponge cake and Rukia could only assume that Ishida had put more strawberries in the batter.

Using the fork that he had set next to the plate, Rukia sliced into the cake and slowly consumed the morsel, delighting in the smooth texture of the cream. She watched as his eyes followed the movement of the fork and slid it out of her mouth slowly, teasing him with the movement. His breath hitched and the petite Shinigami almost laughed. "See something you like, Ichigo?"

"Huh?" he asked, blinking. He'd wanted to watch her reaction to the cake, but ended up getting snared by the sensuousness of the movement. Ichigo frowned, taking a sip of his sake and tried to get his mind back on track. If he didn't watch it he'd allow himself to get seduced and he'd never get to the point.

"I asked if you saw something you liked," Rukia repeated, her smile turning crafty. She sipped of her sake, enjoying the warm liquor as it slid down her throat. The plums went nicely with the strawberries in the cake and she made a mental note to thank Ishida for his work.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Did I ever tell you that I was fascinated with you the moment I saw you that morning in town? You appeared out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly. I was even thinking about you when you came through my bedroom wall." Ichigo refilled her saucer while he waited for her answer.

"I don't think you ever told me that," she said, giving him more sake even though she was beginning to think giving him any alcohol of any kind was a bad idea. He'd only had a small portion and he was starting to sound sappy. He could be profound when the occasion called for it but he wasn't one for explaining himself.

"Yeah, I was just lying there trying to figure out who you were when in you popped. It was kind of odd that you didn't say anything to me because I could have sworn that you looked right at me that morning."

"I was just checking to see if you were all right." Blushing, Rukia ate more of her cake, taking a delicate bite of the strawberry slice that had fallen to the edge of the plate. "So you were fascinated, huh? Tell me more," she demanded softly, and was surprised when he did. She ate her cake and fed him sake; amused at how loose his tongue got when he was buzzed.

"I don't know right when you became so important to me just that it angered me that you had been taken and no one seemed to remember that you'd even existed." Ichigo frowned, picking up a strawberry slice and eating it before swallowing the rest of his drink. Picking up the carafe that held the sake, he was surprised to find it empty. When had they drunk all of it?

"Except our friends," she corrected. Somehow it didn't seem strange to her that he had been upset by what happened when her brother and Renji took her away. They had been friends by that point and she knew that he treasured those relationships even if he never acted like he did.

"Some of our friends remembered. Inoue, Chad, and Ishida did anyway. The others hadn't developed their spiritual awareness enough." The orange haired daiko paused, staring at the table for a minute. "I don't usually talk this much," he said suddenly.

"No, but you're not usually drunk either." Pushing her plate away, she stood, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around him. Laying her head against his, she tightened her embrace. "Thank you. This was a special night. I'm glad you shared those memories with me."

"It's not over, midget. I had a plan, you see. Created by Ishida mind you but it was a plan." Turning, he reversed the hug and buried his nose in her hair.

"Yes, I've gathered that he had a hand in this," Rukia agreed, her smile full blown. "What did you promise him to get his help; the right to make laws?"

"Sort of," he admitted, only to be knocked over the head.

"What were you _thinking_?" Rukia yelled angrily. "You can't just hand over things like that to people even if they _are _our friends!" She pulled out of his embrace, prepared to hit him some more.

"I only agreed to let him _plan_ any new laws, not make them. I'm not that stupid but I _was_ desperate."

"Desperate?" she questioned, confused as to why he would go to such lengths. Ichigo only ever got desperate when he needed more power to protect his friends and family from danger.

"I needed to make this night special. More so than our first date." He wrapped his arms back around her, unwilling to let her out of his embrace.

Looking into his amber eyes, their warm depths filled with a needy desire, Rukia felt herself melt. "You have," she reassured, not quite understanding why he had to top the first date. "It's been wonderful. We're alone, there have been no Hollows, and no one is spying on us, either for my brother or your dad."

"I may have pulled a few strings," Ichigo admitted sheepishly. While he didn't want to be treated differently than he had before he'd found out he was of royal blood, the orange haired war hero wasn't above using his elevated status to his advantage, especially when it was so important.

"What did you do?" she asked, raising one brow in exasperation.

"I may have mentioned that it would be in someone's best interest to patrol here tonight in our place. Our friends are busy with their own celebrations and I didn't want to be interrupted." He smiled crookedly when she thumped his chest with her fist lightly.

"Who's the poor sap that you have running around out there?" she asked, not having paid attention to any other Shinigami reiatsu that might be nearby.

"Kira-san," Ichigo answered.

"I see," she said, her mouth curving in amusement. The usually timid lieutenant was still in awe of Ichigo so he would have been an easy target.

"I didn't want anyone less than a lieutenant-level here just in case. Rangiku-san said she was busy, Renji was liable to barge in if I asked him for the favor, the same went for Ikkaku and Yumichika, I certainly wasn't going to have Yachiru running around out there and I don't really know the others well enough so…" he shrugged, indicating that the blonde haired man had been his last recourse.

"You could have asked one of the captains."

"Sure, I could. Their presence alone could have attracted any number of Hollow."

"They, unlike someone else I know, can hide their reiatsu. I'm sure Nii-sama would have done it for you, seeing as you wanted to give me something special." Rukia fingered his shirt, spreading the silk material over his chest. It was one of the ones her brother had bought him but until now had never worn.

Ichigo shuddered internally at the thought of Byakuya figuring out what he meant to do. The noble was the _last_ person he would have asked. Hell, if he'd been that worried about Hollows, he'd have asked Ishida's dad first before going to Rukia's brother. Ryūken might hate him because of whose son he was but at least he wasn't going to try to kill him for asking Rukia to marry him before the agreed upon time.

"Uh, I don't think so. Your brother might have insisted on chaperoning our time together and I don't think you want him to know just how close we are, do you?" Lifting a hand, Ichigo pushed her shorter locks out of the way so that he could kiss her neck. Now he knew why women had been required to keep their hair long in centuries past. The neck was a very attractive part of a woman's body.

"If you give me another hickey, I'll never forgive you," she declared, pushing at his chest. "The last time you left one on my neck, I had to heal it with kido before leaving for school. I do not want to do that again."

Laughter rumbled in his chest and he lifted her against him. "What's the matter, are you afraid that you'll forget one day and everyone will see it?"

"Yes!" she hissed.

"Then I guess I'll just have to put it somewhere no one will look," he said huskily, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to their room. The only light on was his desk lamp and he gently dumped her onto the bed, the petals that he had scattered earlier surrounding her and floating up to fall down around her gently.

Rukia laughed gently, staring up at him with hooded eyes. She picked up a petal, stroking the soft flesh and then blowing it up to hit him in the face. "A bed of flowers?" the petite Shinigami asked, rising up onto her elbows.

"Forget-me-nots, and morning glories," he said, picking up a stem that still had all of its petals attached. "They were hard to get this time of year but it was worth the effort. You won't regret it, I promise." He trailed the flower down her arm, watching as her breath caught.

"Oh? Are you going to seduce me with a flower?" she asked, tugging on his collar.

"It's only fair," he whispered in her ear, tracing the delicate shell with his weapon. "You seduce me just by breathing."

"Then maybe we should see who gives in first," she returned, sitting up to unzip her dress. The smooth fabric slid down to expose her underwear. Ichigo's eyes widening in surprise at the purple teddy edged in black.

He gulped, the buzz from the sake beginning to wear off. The daiko moved back so that she could stand, and had to hold back a whistle as he watched the full lingerie appear. Her stockings were held up by matching garters and the only thing he could think of was that he had gotten someone's help with her underwear choice. A wicked idea forming, he smirked, devilment filling his eyes. "It's a deal," he returned, laying her back down. "Let's see who comes first," Ichigo continued, bending to kiss her exposed shoulder.

"You're on, Strawberry," Rukia agreed, wondering if she had bit off more than she could chew when he used the flower again. "Take me, if you can," she dared, her own buzz still singing in her blood.

"I will."

* * *

An hour later they were both panting, the alcohol burned out of their systems and satiation in its place. "Damn," Ichigo managed, his voice hoarse. He raised an arm to put across his eyes only to have to peel forget-me-not petals off of the back of the appendage. Turning to look at his girlfriend, he wasn't surprised to find a similar feeling reflected in her eyes.

"Mm," she murmured. Rolling over took effort, her limbs still limp from their earlier activities. He had left her stockings alone, stripping her of everything else. "Can we call it a tie?" she asked, her voice still breathy.

"Sure…" Ichigo struggled to sit up, looking at their discarded clothing. His shirt had ripped in their haste, her teddy also in pieces. "I hope you didn't want to keep that," he said, referring to her lingerie.

"It was worth it," she returned, finally able to sit up. Leaning on his back, she wrapped an arm around his waist. "You'll buy me a new one," Rukia said confidently.

"Absolutely," he agreed. He'd buy her one in every color if she wanted. Running his hands through his hair, he searched for his boxers, wanting at least his underwear on when he proposed.

"So, were you trying to seduce me into forgetting about my present?" Rukia inquired lazily, not really caring at this point. She kissed his shoulder, amused at the petals sticking to his skin.

"It's your fault I got distracted." Slipping into his boxers, he rose, stretching briefly before going to his desk to retrieve the present that sat there. A pale lavender lace ribbon was wrapped around a small white box, securing the fasteners.

"Uh-huh," she said, unconvinced. Rukia's eyes lit up on seeing the gift, even as she felt slightly chagrined that she hadn't noticed it before.

Crouching down in front of her, he handed her the box, watching closely as she unwrapped the gift. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Rukia set aside the ribbon and he knew that she would save it in some book. Small hands drew out another box, this one even smaller than the first. The black velvet was stroked before she opened it and gasped at what was inside.

"Ichigo, is this…?"

"It was my mother's," he said, emotion starting to clog his throat. "I never saw her wear it except at night. She'd take off her wedding band and replace it with this one. I asked her once why she did that but she just smiled and said I'd understand when I was older."

"Ichigo, if it's your mother's, why are you giving it to me?" Violet eyes shined brightly with unshed tears.

"It's from the royal vault. The stone is supposed to change color depending on its wearer's reiatsu. Dad said that it was supposed to take her soul directly to the Royal Dimension when she died, where she'd wait for him until he 'died.' When she got eaten by the Grand Fisher, she was prevented from going there. It was the reason she wore it at night. Mom always said that she was happy knowing her children and husband were safe in bed."

"If she was at peace when she died, she would have gone directly to the Soul Society, having no need of a konso."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. If it was during the day, she would have come back to the house and put it on, I guess."

"But Ichigo, your mom's soul is probably wandering around the Rukongai. Shouldn't you save this and give it to her when you find her?" Rukia fingered the slim gold band, tempted to put it on.

"You know that may never happen, not that I'm not going to look, but this ring is meant to be worn by a Kurosaki matriarch. Dad said Mom would have wanted you to have it, that she would have passed it on to the woman I chose anyway."

"Kurosaki matriarch?" she asked weakly. "Ichigo…?"

Fumbling with the box, he took the ring out and grasped her shaking hand in his. "I'm never going to be a gregarious person who talks about my feelings or shows my loved ones how much I care, at least not with words. And I'm not the hero everyone calls me."

"I know, but everyone will always think so, especially now that they know you're the next king." Wiping her eyes with her free hand, she pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm not any different, really. You save me and changed my world. To me you will always be a hero."

"I will always save you, and you did the same for me. That said, Rukia Kuchiki, my White Moon, will you be my queen? I need you with me for the rest of our days. Whether we're here or in the Soul Society, I want you by my side."

"We'll probably fight every day," she warned, letting him put the ring on her finger.

"Definitely," he returned with a crooked smile. "I look forward to it," he continued.

"If you're sure," Rukia said shakily as they watched color and light swirl in the stone before it calmed and a rainbow shone back at them.

"I'm sure," he answered, resolve in his voice.

"Then yes, Ichigo Kurosaki, I will become your queen." Rukia gasped as he pulled her tightly into his arms. "As long as you don't mind an opinionated, Chappy loving Shinigami as your wife for the next several centuries."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rukia pulled back, intending on giving him a kiss, only to stop in embarrassment when her stomach growled. Ichigo laughed, standing with her in his arms. "Sounds like someone should have eaten all of her dinner."

"Shut up, baka," she demanded, wiggling out of his hold and grabbing the yukata she kept draped over the end of their bed. "Stop laughing at me and go heat up the oden," the violet eyed woman ordered, brushing the loose petals out of her hair.

"As you wish," he said, still chuckling while pulling on a t-shirt.

She watched him leave, wondering if she should tell him about the flowers still stuck to his back and hair. He'd even had one plastered to his right buttocks. _Nah_, she thought. _Let him figure it out._ It would be amusing to see how long it took him to discover them. Hopefully she could get a few pictures in before then. Giggling at the thought, she took one last look at her engagement ring before silently following him out into the kitchen.

_Thank you, Kurosaki-san. I will treasure it always._

The raven haired young woman never saw the flash of light from the ring in response to her thought.

* * *

_A/N: The forget-me-nots stand for true love while the morning glories mean "I will keep my promise." I used those in an earlier chapter when Ichigo went to ask Byakuya for formal permission to date Rukia. They came from the same 7scions site I used before. The sake mentioned is called "__**Aragoshi Ume Shu**__," and is a blend of sake and plum pulp. It is a sweet sake meant to be drunk as a dessert. That comes from sake-guide(dot)com._


	78. Breaking the News

_A/N: Scads of people once again to thank: __**Sashu**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**BosRonald**__, __**novicestar**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**paradox-otaku**__, __**Chichita**__, __**Xavon Wrentaile**__, __**Nightkill**__, __**IchiRuki2.0**__, hollownature, Dashita Tichou, ZachMercurious, JaegerjaquezLover101, XIce-and-SnowX, __**usagi1009**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**kurukurupa**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**minatoHaiiiiii**__, __**1290r5**__, __**Silver Stella**__, __**Shiso no Kitsune**__, __**Rukia's Reflection**__, __**Poisonfish**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**darklover**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, and __**curio cherry**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. I meant to get this out on Wednesday but each time I sat down to write, I had a little help of the feline variety that was anything but helpful. My cat kept stepping on the keyboard and I half expected my computer to crash each time. Either that, or end up on a porn site. Anyway, I probably should but the standard "Go read in a quiet corner" warning up. You may need it._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyrights to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Breaking the News_

Ishida knew down to the second the moment Byakuya Kuchiki found out that Ichigo and Rukia were doing more than just dating. Scrabbling for his glasses, he picked up his cell phone and hurriedly opened the camera feature before going to the nearest window to record what was about to happen. Already the captain's deadly reiatsu was climbing to unheard of heights and the Quincy wanted Ichigo's reaction to be documented for posterity.

And his own amusement.

* * *

Orihime sat up quickly in her boyfriend's bed at the feeling that someone, namely Ichigo, was about to be hurt very badly. Or worse, be murdered by an over protective big brother. Rushing out into the living room where Ishida was standing next to the window, she summoned her healing flowers, waiting for the instant that they'd be needed.

"This is very bad," she whispered to the young man next to her.

"But entertaining," he returned.

"Uryuu!"

The archer gave no reply as he waited for in the inevitable explosion.

* * *

Ichigo began to wake, part of him protesting the moment when his eyes would open and he'd have to rise. Rukia was still tucked against his side and he didn't want to move. Silently debating in his sleep drugged mind if he could afford to simply ignore the rest of his responsibilities for the day, the Shinigami daiko became aware of a cold blade against his throat. Knowing that it wasn't Zangetsu, and that it wasn't Sode no Shirayuki, he opened one eye, the killing intent that had been slowly building hitting him full force.

_Zangetsu, why didn't you warn me?_ he shouted silently at his Zanpakutou, scrambling into a sitting position. "Byakuya!"

_I'm a bit busy at the moment_, the sword spirit returned.

_If you're about to tell me Shirayuki-san is there and that you're "busy" with her, please don't._ Ichigo stared at his future brother-in-law warily, not daring to take his eyes off of the noble. "Rukia," he said urgently, wanting the raven haired woman to wake up quickly. She stirred but didn't rouse, making the orange haired young man gulp loudly. "Oi, midget, wake up! Your brother's here."

The word "brother" must have gotten through to her sleep addled mind because she bolted up right, violet eyes wide with shock. "Nii-sama!" Rukia clutched Ichigo's dress shirt, something she had pulled on before they'd gone to sleep for the rest of the night. Looking over her fiancé's shoulder, she noticed with horror her brother's enraged face and Renji's shocked one.

Byakuya watched his sister's reaction to his fury and willed himself calm down. Ichigo had placed himself squarely in front of the smaller Shinigami, protecting her as always. If it hadn't been for the fact that it was clear that they'd slept in the same bed, he might have commended the boy for the action. "Kurosaki, I will give you one chance to explain yourself."

"Explain, what? What Rukia and I do in our own home is no one's business but ours," he said, wondering if he touched Senbonzakura's blade whether it would give him frost bite or not. Of course, the chances of him living beyond the next few minutes were plummeting by the second.

"As this is my home as well, you must also answer to me," the noble shot back, pressing his blade further into Ichigo's flesh. A drop of blood began to trickle down the royal's neck.

"Nii-sama, don't!" Rukia pleaded. "Ichigo hasn't done anything I didn't want him to," she said, knowing that her admission might lower her brother's opinion of her. Grey eyes narrowed, knowing that for Rukia to admit to what she was could damage her reputation. "I have nightmares some times," she went on, hoping that her brother would think she just needed comfort.

"Indeed," the sixth division captain agreed. He knew all about her nightmares, although he had never talked about them with her.

"She sleeps better with me," Ichigo said, seeing a way out of getting his human life shortened. If it would help, he'd even admit to having them himself.

"I see," Byakuya relented. "If another presence makes it easier, I will…" he trailed off, finally getting a glimpse of Rukia's shortened hair. "Who died?" he demanded, tensing once more. Behind him he felt Renji stiffen and vaguely wondered why. The redhead had been silent up to that point.

"No one, Nii-sama," Rukia answered meekly. "It happened yesterday during practice. A miscalculation resulted in some of my hair being chopped off. Yoruichi-san kindly fixed it for me."

"Practice, you say? This would have not been your _bankai_ practice, would it?" Byakuya questioned, his anger shifting to his lieutenant.

"Yes, but it's no big deal…" Rukia said before realizing what would happen. Her brother was already itching to kill someone and she had just given him another target. Ichigo and she got to their feet quickly, ignoring the state of their clothing or how it would look to the two other Shinigami.

"You hurt my pride?"

The quiet question made Renji swallow hard and search for a way to get his superior officer's attention back to where (in his mind) it rightfully belonged. Glancing quickly at his feet, he noticed the strewn flower petals and articles of clothing. Looking back at his friends, he noticed their lack of proper night clothes and found his salvation. "Forget me! Look at them! They did a lot more than sleep together. They actually _slept together_." Renji breathed a sigh of relief when his captain's wrath was once more directed elsewhere.

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya bellowed; his first swing missing. Ichigo had taken the time provided by Renji to get out of his body. Zangetsu was raised to defend himself but the elder man swore that he would not miss again.

The only thing Rukia could do was stand by helplessly as all hell broke loose.

* * *

Chad was sitting across from a friend at the nearby café when a loud explosion rent the air. Glass and mortar rained down from an apartment building down the street as pedestrians and motorists alike yelled and screamed in terror. The large man of Mexican descent had purposely come to the eatery, having felt the arrival of Renji and Captain Kuchiki. Knowing Ichigo's plans for the night before, he had a suspicion that the older noble was not going to like what he found should his friends still be asleep.

"Shouldn't we move away from here?" his friend questioned, worry in her brown eyes. Chad had met her in one of his music classes, the young woman not deterred by his build or ancestry. He had run into her at the café by chance, and not wanting to seem rude, had invited her to join him. As far as he knew she was not spiritually aware and would not like to have to ask for the memory modifier.

"We are safe," he reassured her, glancing up as Ichigo and Byakuya flash stepped over head. Neither man would intentionally hurt innocent by-standers.

"If you're sure."

"Aa," he said as Renji and a flustered Rukia joined the battling duo out in the open.

_They_ were safe but by the look on Byakuya Kuchiki's face, Ichigo was dead meat.

* * *

Rukia had had it. She was sick and tired of her brother and her fiancé going at each other either in an attempt to kill each other or bickering like to two children because they couldn't agree to disagree and let bygones be bygones. Raising her Zanpakutou so that it glinted in the morning sunlight, she did the one thing she'd never thought she'd have to do.

She summoned her bankai and sent it after the two men she loved most.

Renji shivered next to her and was tempted to go back into the apartment to hide but one glare his way from the petite woman he'd grown up with had him staying still. He watched as his captain's flower petals froze in midair, a rather mixed expression coming over the elder noble's face. The redhead guessed that Byakuya couldn't figure out whether to be proud that she was able to halt his blossom blades or be annoyed that she had done so.

Ichigo for his part was shivering where he'd stopped, Zangetsu covered in a thin layer of ice. "Oi, midget, what's the big idea?"

"I've had it with _both _of you! Every single time you two have a disagreement about something, you fight. If it's not about taking me back to be executed, it's because of our relationship. I know Ichigo's hot tempered but I really expected better of you, Nii-sama."

Byakuya raised an elegant brow, amused at the fact that she'd finally lost her temper with him. He knew of course her real personality but hadn't as yet had it directed at him. Normally she was almost subservient with him and obeyed his every command. Perhaps he should remind her that he had not always had the tight control over his anger that he did now. "Hn," he uttered but did not weaken under her righteous anger. The noble had the feeling that if she forgot that he was her elder brother long enough; he just might end up with bruised shins or worse in the very near future.

"Did you expect me to just stand there while he sliced my throat open?" Ichigo demanded, shaking off the ice from his sword and brushing his hair free of icicles.

"I expected my fiancé to act like the mature man I know he is," she shot back, miffed that he was arguing with her.

"Fiancé?" two male voices echoed in surprise.

"So he told you of my arrangement with Kurosaki-dono." The formal title slid off of his tongue grudgingly. It grated on his nerves that the former captain who had left his duties in the Gotei Thirteen willingly was actually a member of the royal family. Naturally manners dictated that he address the man according to his position in society.

"What arrangement?" his younger sister questioned in confusion. "Did you make some sort of agreement with Isshin-ojisan?"

"Our _omiai_ was made official without our knowledge," Ichigo explained.

"Oh, well, that was to be expected. Not that I would have agreed to it if you hadn't asked me to marry you yourself," Rukia said casually. She'd always expected the Elders to wish her to be married off to a man of their choosing.

"Are you saying that Kurosaki _asked_ you to marry him?" Byakuya asked.

All three men watched her mood do a one hundred eighty degree turn. Her eyes shone with excitement and her smile almost blinded them. "Yes! Would you like to see my ring, Nii-sama? Ichigo gave it to me last night. I really love it, it was his mother's." Anger completely forgotten, she shunpo'd over to her brother's side to show off her engagement ring. "Isn't it pretty, Nii-sama?"

The sixth division studied the multihued gem in a simple gold band critically before gazing at his sister's upturned face. The look in her eyes reminded him of when she'd first come to live with him and had wished for his approval. "It suits you," he said, knowing that for Ichigo to give something of his mother's to Rukia it meant that he really treasured her as he had Masaki Kurosaki.

"Thank you," she said.

Ichigo had let Zangetsu go back to his shikai state, figuring that the danger from both Kuchiki siblings was over. Renji walked over to him and clapped him on the back, forgetting the thousands of tiny cuts all over the daiko's body. "Well, I guess I can't get too angry at you for jumping the gun," the redhead said. "That ring really makes her happy and it's made her forget the fact that she's mad at all of us."

"I wouldn't count on it," Ichigo warned as he pushed away from his friend just as Rukia landed a flying kick to the lieutenant's head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I still had to pay you back for cutting my hair." Rukia looked down, only then noticing her three human friends watching the whole thing from the café they ate at frequently. Waving at them to let them know everything was all right; she turned and went back into the apartment. The men followed her, only then beginning to wonder how they were going to explain away a giant hole in the side of the building.

"Nii-sama, you should really get some builders to fix this," Rukia said and Ichigo had to grin at the tone. She used it often on him and he knew from experience that it meant her words were not a suggestion.

"As you wish," he acquiesced, pulling out his communicator and making the necessary arrangements. There were one or two other things that he wanted to have done as well. By the time Rukia was back in her body and dressed, Byakuya had gotten over his anger at Ichigo for the most part. Knowing that Ichigo would never be able to get away with anything that didn't meet Rukia's approval was going to have to be enough to satisfy him. Although he had told the boy that he couldn't ask Rukia to marry him until he had his profession well established, the noble realized what a futile demand that had been. The two younger Shinigami were used to taking things at their own pace and even if he could limit the development of their relationship in the Soul Society, he couldn't do anything about it in the Living World. At least nothing directly. That didn't mean he couldn't place some stumbling blocks in their way and he would.

Smiling to himself, the noble waited while his sister's human friends came and helped pick up the mess that had been made by the loss of his temper and Ichigo's panic. Renji was given the job of using the memory modifier on all the bystanders. Neither the sixth division members got in Rukia's way while she continued to chew Ichigo out, despite his numerous wounds.

Ichigo in the meantime just wanted Rukia to drop the matter. "All right, midget. I'll try not to fight with Byakuya again if he does the same. Will that satisfy you?"

"Actually, no, it won't. If you want to make it up to me, there is a way." Rukia had been wondering how she could get him to take her to a traditional play and now she knew.

"Anything, just please drop this." Sighing, Ichigo shrugged back into his shihakushou while nodding in thanks to the two healing flower spirits.

"I would like to see a play," she said. Rukia kept her glee to herself.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. When do you want to go?"

"Today," she answered.

"_Today?_" he croaked. "That's going to cost a fortune!" he protested.

"Yes, I suppose it will. That's why Nii-sama's going to pay for it," Rukia agreed, laughing to herself when she heard her brother choke on the tea Orihime had served him. "And everyone's invited." Orihime cheered while Ishida and Chad nodded their acceptance. Renji was still unaware of his fate for the next several hours.

Byakuya and Ichigo just groaned to themselves, but for different reasons.

* * *

Ichigo slumped in his seat, wondering why the gods hated him. He had agreed to take Rukia to a play, not knowing that she had meant a traditional one. As the _Noh_ actors danced and sang, he wished he had clarified her definition of a play. Byakuya seemed delighted with her choice and had even paid extra to get front stage seating. The sixty-five hundred yen a person fee hadn't even seemed to faze him. As _Yamamba_ played out in front of him, the orange haired war hero could only be glad that it was an _oni mono_ type of play where the finale was fast paced and tense. While it wasn't his favorite thing, maybe he could at least enjoy the _Kyogen_. If he had to sit through a play that was a perfect example of Byakuya's ideal form of entertainment, then the noble could sit through some "Everyman" humor.

What surprised Ichigo though was that Byakuya hadn't tried to influence his sister to see a _Kabuki_ play. He seemed content to let Rukia have her way. Perhaps like he, the noble was trying to make up for causing her distress.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered at the end of the first act. She poked him in the arm while the other actors prepared themselves and some of the audience who had only come for the first act of the play left.

"Hmm?" he muttered, finally coming out of his daze. He'd been lost in thought since he sat down.

"Thank you for finding this. I know you'd rather see a Shakespearean play but I really wanted to see something like this. I was always too tired from training to enjoy it when Nii-sama had a play put on for my birthday."

"I'm sorry I made Christmas morning such a hassle. I don't like making you upset."

"Well, I did say we'd argue every day when you asked me to marry you. I should have known Nii-sama wouldn't react well to finding out that we're closer than he thought."

"Don't worry your midget head about it. There's nothing you could do." He got pinched for his "midget" comment but that was the extent of her punishment. "And hey, I might be bored to death, but Renji's practically comatose." Ichigo hooked a thumb at the Shinigami next to him. The man's eyes were glazed over and if they nudged him, he'd probably fall against Ishida.

"He never could keep up with what happens," she sighed and returned her attention back to the stage as the comedy piece began.

"Don't blame him," Ichigo muttered and took another look at the pamphlet that had been handed out. "Really, I don't."

* * *

Hours later the sixth division leaders left the "Substitute Group" to enjoy what little was left of the holiday. Knowing that they didn't have time to go home, the five friends gathered at Ishida's and had dinner, for once allowing Orihime to cook for them. Under the watchful eye of her boyfriend she managed a "normal" feast that they ate without concern. The rest of the plum sake was passed around, the cold alcohol a fitting dessert for the season.

Ishida's video of Byakuya's discovery that morning was passed around, the daiko vowing to steal the evidence and delete it permanently. A great deal of bickering between the two ensued only to give way to laughter by the time the sake bottle was empty. When the impromptu party broke up, no one was quite sober but everyone was happy.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo held each other that night, content to simply be together. The royal heir gazed up at the ceiling, amazed at how the last twenty-four hours had gone. Emotions had been all over since he'd proposed to the woman at his side and he grinned briefly at the thought of what the years to come would bring. Even Byakuya seemed to have accepted how intimate their relationship had become.

At least that's what he thought until he opened the door the next morning and found a maid from the Kuchiki household that had been sent to help "keep Rukia's nightmares away." However, the royal knew different.

Ichigo had just been effectively cock blocked.

* * *

_A/N: If you've been confused about the different types of plays, have no fear, here's a run-down thanks to the Japanese Arts Council and Wikipedia. I did the research and I'm still confused._

_**Noh**__- a kind of symbolic drama colored with the graceful, aesthetic effect of quiet elegance that is expressed through the word "yugen" ("elegance," refined, and elusive beauty). Subjects are taken from history and classical literature; and are structured around song and dance. __**Yamamba**__ (__**The Mountain Crone**__) by Zeami is a special performance scheduled for December 24, 2011 at 1pm at the National Noh Theater in Tokyo, Japan. The type of play is called a __**kiri n**__**ō **__(final play) or __**oni mono**__ (demon play)__. These are fast paced with tense finale moments that use bright colored masks.  
__**Kyogen**__- Usually paired with a __**Noh**__ play, these are a kind of spoken play that is based on laughter and comedy; using the everyday life of the common people in feudal society or folk tales as their subjects. Realistically depicts a kind of "Everyman" figure. The play paired with "__**Yamamaba**__" for the performance is called "__**Yoneichi**__" (__**A Rice Bale Taken for a Girl**__).  
__**Kabuki**__- This type of theater is a classical Japanese dance-drama. It is known for the stylization of its drama and for the elaborate make up by some of its performers._

_A front stage seating for __**Noh **__for the play mentioned is 6,500JPY ($84.67USD). Unlike that for a __**Kabuki**__ play which I found a price of 17,000JPY ($221.44USD). Currency conversion rates were as of 9/17/11 3:12UTC._


	79. New Year's Resolution

_A/N: A mass of people to thank for reviews: __**Xavon Wrentaile**__, __**hitsugayatoshirou1220**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**Shiso no Kitsune**__, __**LittleStrawberryLove**__, __**boby137**__, __**Sashu**__, __**KyousukeHanatuda**__, __**Thunder Claw03**__, __**1290r5**__, __**XIce-and-SnowX**__, __**novicestar**__, __**Rukia's **__**Reflection**__, __**shaid**__, __**Chichita**__, __**KarinHitsugaya**__, __**bcsaturdai**__, __**Eradona**__, __**IchiRuki2.0**__, __**TruantPony**__, __**SilverStella**__, __**Iceflame55**__, __**Assault Godzilla**__, __**Twan**__, __**megasayangoku**__, __**Dragon **__**and Sword Master**__, __**darklover**__, __**Dashita Tichou**__, __**hollownature**__, __**Emerald Tsukino**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**shie0917**__, __**ZachMercurious**__, __**Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**__, __**Azraelean**__, __**KitElizaKing**__, __**Carrie96235**__, __**MaN601v3r**__, and __**mermaidangel123**__. And thank you to everyone who added this or its author to their lists. Yay, it's out! Okay, enjoy, and maybe keep a tissue handy, just in case._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_New Year's Resolution_

Byakuya might have sent a maid from the Kuchiki household to prevent his precious little sister from sleeping with her fiancé, but Ichigo was not one to be deterred. Ichigo had immediately set about thinking of ways to get Rukia alone, and had found the perfect opportunity handed to him by the maid herself shortly after her arrival. When she had declared his cooking unfit for a Kuchiki and that she would be making the meals from that point on, the royal had known that was one chance he wasn't going to pass up. Since she would have to go to the store, they would be alone and she would not be able to do anything about it.

If the middle aged woman thought it odd that he had given over the duty so easily, she kept her suspicions to herself. Kuniye Hogosha was polite to him, addressing him as he wished while not forgetting his true station. She also wasn't afraid to put him in his place if she thought he was getting too close to her princess.

It was during one of her trips to the store that he discovered just why she had been sent to keep an eye on them. Ichigo had made tea for both he and Rukia, the two mod souls currently studying by themselves, when he had broached the subject. His fiancée had smiled at him ruefully and kissed his cheek in apology before admitting the truth.

When Rukia had first joined the Kuchiki household, her brother had hired a governess to teach her everything she would need to know to present herself as a Kuchiki. Hogosha was that person. Ichigo had groaned and collapsed against the sofa in chagrin. If he thought being chaperoned by a maid was a pain, it was nothing like being chaperoned by a governess.

As he found out a few days later when she stopped going to the store while they were home and did it while they were at school. She had cottoned on to his game and the not-so-subtle hints she gave him when he returned home told him exactly what she thought about his scheme. Not that he was giving up. His dedication to coming up with a way to get around the older woman saw him on the roof of his apartment building; looking out over the city before dinner in his Shinigami form five days after the best governess the Soul Society had to offer arrived in his life.

The wind blew through his short orange locks, the late December temperatures nose diving as the hours went by. He could have gone to his friends for help but this was one case where he knew he had to figure it out for himself. While Chad, and Ishida, would always back him up, they were of the firm opinion that anything that had to do with "that" part of Ichigo's relationship with Rukia was solely his responsibility. If he wanted to sleep with the woman he loved, he could very well find a way around the giant road block Byakuya had expertly put in his way.

When they'd found out about the "addition" to his household, Chad had murmured encouragement while Ishida had simply laughed outright. There was going to be no help from that quarter despite how much they might sympathize with his plight. Ichigo only wished that there was a way that he could turn the tables on the two even if only for a brief moment.

"Ichigo?"

A soft inquiry brushed across the expanse of concrete and metal, reaching him in a soothing caress. "Rukia, what are you doing up here?" he asked, turning and finding her standing in the doorway to the roof, holding the door. "Just thinking," he finally answered, getting up to join her. If she let go of the door she'd be locked out in the cold and he didn't want that to happen.

"Well, come in from the cold at least, fool. You might be in your Shinigami form but you're not immune to hypothermia."

"I'm coming; I'm coming, hold your horses." He took the door from her grasp, holding it so that she could start down the stairs ahead of him.

"Dinner's ready. If we don't appear soon, Hogosha-san will come looking." Rukia pulled him after her, enjoying the feel of his callused palm against hers. Even though it had been less than a week since her old governess had joined them, it felt like years since she'd been close to the orange haired man who had changed her world.

"Let her," Ichigo growled, annoyed at the whole situation. Coming to a bend in the stairwell, he tugged her to a stop and wrapped her in his embrace. Bending down, he covered her mouth in a hungry kiss, putting all of his love and pent up desire into it. Rukia responded with equal passion, clutching his shihakushou tightly.

Eventually released for needed oxygen, the petite woman collapsed against her fiancé and closed her eyes in bliss. No one would have ever been able to tell that less than a year ago Ichigo Kurosaki was an innocent in the ways of women and men. "I miss your arms around me at night," she said softly, nuzzling the rough material of his uniform.

"Ditto, midget. I have an idea. After dinner we'll curl up on the sofa together and you can fall asleep there. We'll be in plain view of the dragon and clearly not having sex. It's not much for the moment but it'll have to do."

"I wish Nii-sama hadn't sent her. I'm glad that he's worried about me and wishes to protect me, but he's gone a little too far this time." Rukia stepped back and tugged him down to her level so that she could kiss him again.

"I'm in complete agreement with that, Rukia. I guess I can't really blame him even though it's a little late for him to be worrying about your chastity. I'd probably do something equally obnoxious if I found out one of my sisters was having sex with her boyfriend."

Laughing violet eyes twinkled in the dim light as they went in to the hallway towards their apartment. "Yes, you probably will." She watched his amber eyes harden with resolve.

"My sisters will _never_ sleep with their boyfriends. They'll be married long before they even _contemplate_ such things." Waiting for her to take the key out of her pocket, Ichigo had to put up with her unabashed giggles.

"Right, okay, because there's _nothing_ remotely hypocritical about that." Rukia put the key in the lock and turned it before looking at him again.

"That's different. I always intended to spend eternity with you. We can't guarantee that the men the twins choose will feel the same."

"Ichigo," she sighed, slipping off her shoes. "The girls are barely old enough to date now. I doubt they'll be thinking about sex right away even if they got boyfriends tomorrow." Slipping off her jacket, she hung it on the hook nearest the door and turned to him again. "If you're _this_ disagreeable about your sisters, I hate to think what you'll be like when you have a daughter."

The utter look of horror on his face was worth the aggravation Rukia had to put up with later that night when Hogosha-san made her go to her room alone.

* * *

On one of her patrols the next day, Rukia spotted what had to be the biggest Ferris wheel she'd ever seen. Dozens of people were buzzing around one open area near a park, setting up what looked like a festival. Deciding that she would ask Ichigo about it when she got home, the petite Shinigami was surprised when her communicator buzzed and Orihime's number appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Orihime. How are you today?" She hadn't had any classes with the ginger haired woman that day so had as yet to speak to her. Rukia knew the other girl was all right as she had purposely searched out her reiatsu, something she did for all of her friends, but had missed actually speaking to the bubbling Rikka wielder.

"Excited! Uryuu is taking me to the New Year's festival. They're putting up the stalls and rides now. Can you see it from where you are?" Orihime asked, knowing her friend was on patrol.

"Yes, I had just spotted it and was going to ask Ichigo about it when I got home. So it _is_ a festival."

"Mm-hmm! You should have Kurosaki-kun take you. Say, if we all go together, we can go as a group to the nearby shrine for the first visit of the New Year at midnight. I heard there's also supposed to be fireworks."

"I'll ask Ichigo in a bit. He's been grouchy lately and might not want to be around others. I'm afraid my old governess is putting him in a bad mood." Hogosha was putting _Rukia_ in a bad mood but she didn't add that.

"It must be tough. I thought Kurosaki-kun's proposal was so romantic and everything and then your brother had to go and spoil it."

"Yes, it was. I really enjoyed sleeping in his arms." Orihime made another sound of agreement before the line went quiet. "Orihime, you're really okay with our relationship, aren't you? Mine and Ichigo's?"

"Of course! I love Uryuu so much and I could never come between you two."

A soft smile graced the lips of the ice Zanpakutou wielder. "I just wanted to make sure. I knew you were in love with Ichigo in high school."

"I was, and I thought it would last through five lifetimes too but…" Orihime paused, uncertain if she should go on. "One day, while you were still in the Soul Society, Tatsuki-chan and I were on the roof of the high school talking about my chances with Kurosaki-kun now that you were gone. He had been so down about losing you and his powers that no one had dared broach the subject even after a year and a half. She kept encouraging me to speak up and I was going to until…" She paused, the memory still fresh in her mind. "We heard Uryuu and Kurosaki-kun talking. They were arguing at first, like they still tend to do. Uryuu brought your name up and I thought Kurosaki-kun was going to really hurt his friend but then it got real quiet. I knew then that he would never love me; at least not the same way he does you. Kurosaki-kun denied it of course, but I guess he just didn't realize he loved you back then."

Both girls giggled; Ichigo's denseness legendary. "No, he didn't," Rukia agreed softly. "Go on," she encouraged.

"Then he said something that I thought was strange at the time. He told Uryuu that he knew that Uryuu loved me and he would never get in the way of that. Uryuu was the knight in shining armor I needed, not him and always would be. Always had been. Kurosaki-kun said that he might have had more power than him at one point but no one had ever been more concerned for my safety than Uryuu. I mean he had broken his promise to his father not to have anything to do with Shinigami anymore just to go with everyone to save me."

"It got you thinking."

"Mm-hmm. It took a while to get over Kurosaki-kun but I did. It was easier knowing for sure that he would never return my feelings. As the days wore on, I noticed that Uryuu was always by my side. Not in the same way Tatsuki-chan is but still there. His eyes followed me and he was always there when an especially strong Hollow showed up just to make sure I could take care of it on my own. He even allowed me to come with him to practice his Quincy powers. It wasn't until after I heard that conversation that I remembered he had always practiced in secret before. One thing led to another and eventually…" Orihime trailed off, unable to go on.

"I'm happy for you, Orihime. I'm glad your heart wasn't broken forever."

"And I'm happy for you, Rukia! The Black Sun really needs his White Moon."

"Those silly nicknames."

"You have to admit that they fit."

"I suppose," Rukia relented. The roar of a Hollow interrupted the conversation. "Duty calls, Orihime. I'll talk to you later."

"Please come! You never got to come with us before!"

"I will certainly try to convince our future Spirit King to make the effort."

"All right! Take care!" the younger girl sang before she hung up.

"I will," the older whispered as she tucked away the phone and jumped towards the corrupted soul. Orihime's confession had put the last doubts to rest about her fear that she was hurting one of her most precious friends with her relationship with Ichigo. Rukia had always wondered how the Rikka wielder felt and now she knew. "Thank you, Orihime."

* * *

Night was settling a deep purple into the sky by the time Rukia was able to convince Ichigo to take her to the festival along with the others. When she had brought up the festival initially he had immediately declined, not wanting to be among a mass of people all hoping to make wishes for the New Year. Eventually she had worn him down, whispering in his ear that if her governess insisted upon going along, they could no doubt lose her in the crowd.

That had been the selling point and they'd gotten out suitable festive wear before almost giddily running out the door, Hogosha barely keeping up when she realized what they meant to do. It was only when she found out that they would be going in a group that she returned to the apartment, believing that they wouldn't be getting into any "mischief" as she put it while with their friends.

More fool her. Ichigo had no intention of wasting the opportunity that had just been handed to him on a silver platter. Even if they couldn't have sex because of their public destination, they could certainly use their time in the Ferris wheel productively by making out for as long as the ride lasted. They wouldn't have to worry about being separated by a Kuchiki servant bent of destroying Ichigo's sanity. It was a good thing too because between his father, his studying to be Spirit King and this, he had precious little to lose. Not to mention the Hollow running around his inner world demanding that he just kill the governess and be done with the matter.

If he'd been anything _like_ his Hollow, he'd have given serious thought to the pest's demand. As it was he'd have to settle for giving the woman death glares and contemplate pulling rank. The thought had crossed his mind more than once but he didn't want to be one of those rulers who used his political and social power over others every time he didn't get his way. That would be abusing his royal title and Ichigo hated it when people did that.

"Ichigo, are you paying attention?" Rukia demanded, stepping on his foot with her sandal. He had been lost in thought the entire way to the festival.

"Sorry, was there something specific you wanted to do?"

"Everything," she answered, giving him a wide smile.

"Of course, you do," he sighed and without letting go of her hand began the long trek down the numerous stalls. Ichigo had a feeling that his wallet would be empty by the time they returned home. Their friends laughed behind them and eventually broke off to pursue their own interests, agreeing to meet back up at the Ferris wheel near midnight. If they timed it right they could watch the fireworks from one of the gondolas high up. It would make for the perfect view.

Rukia didn't mind holding his hand in public anymore. Before it had been new and a little awkward for them both as they weren't ones for public displays of affection. When she had lived with him in high school, he would only ever grab on to her when there was danger around or he thought she might get lost. He had closed off his heart from so much back then that even if they had known they were in love with each other, he never would have shown her what he felt. Even now he tended to simply show her, with a look or a brush of his hand; when no one was looking. It didn't matter to her if he ever held her hand again, as long as she could still feel his reiatsu melding with hers, cloaking her in his power and strength. To her, it was a far more intimate gesture than holding hands.

"What are you smiling about?" Ichigo asked, his voice cutting in to her thoughts.

"It's a little silly. Do you realize that until a short time ago, you never would have willingly held my hand in public unless you had to?"

"We weren't dating until a little while ago. There was no reason to hold your hand." Lacing his fingers with hers, he lifted them up so that the lamp light caught on her engagement ring. "If we'd gone to more places like this, I probably would have. Just to make sure you wouldn't have gotten lost. You're such a short thing."

"Baka," she said affectionately. "No, you wouldn't have. There was no need. You could always feel my reiatsu, despite how weak it was in the beginning." A light dusting colored his cheeks and she chuckled softly. "Not even if we'd been dating. Although, you were so oblivious to girls back then, it's a wonder you figured out you loved me to begin with."

"Now who's the idiot?" he returned, paying a vendor for some cotton candy. "You might have a nosy sword spirit living in your inner world, but I have two beings who can't keep their opinions to themselves. If Zangetsu hadn't badgered me about it, Hichigo would have made a bigger nuisance of himself than he already does." Pulling off some of the spun sugar and offering it to her, he gave a little smirk. "Guess it's a good thing I figured it out for myself."

"I needed no help from Sode no Shirayuki."

"Speaking of your Zanpakutou, did you know she's been visiting Zangetsu at night?"

"I figured, although how they can swap inner worlds when we haven't been able to…" she trailed off as they passed a family with children. "Be together, I still don't know," she finished after they'd left them behind.

"Don't know, don't care. I just don't want to ever go to my inner world and find her half naked. Even if I manage to avoid the sight, Hichigo certainly would comment on it. Somehow, that's not something I even want to hear about. I know they're a part of us, but I've never been able to see them as anything but separate beings. It'd be like walking in on one of my sisters while they were bathing." Ichigo shuddered, not liking the image it brought to mind.

"You walked in on my plenty of times even before we were dating." The reminder brought to mind his reactions to the sight of her bare skin. He might have been embarrassed and quickly left, but not before getting a good eye full.

"That's because you never locked the door. And I never saw you as a sister," he admitted.

"Pervert," she jibed and finished off the cotton candy.

"Takes one to know one," he shot back, enjoying their verbal sparring. Practicing their sword techniques together might have been fun, but he would always like their verbal battles best.

"I beg your pardon! A Kuchiki would never…"

"Yeah, like you didn't like the sight of my naked chest every time you bandaged me up. Or that you didn't ogle me when you caught me coming from the shower without a night shirt on."

Rukia continued to sputter, her cheeks turning redder and redder as time went on. "You think highly of yourself," she finally managed, her voice as emotionless as possible.

"Well, when you've got it…" he teased, just to see her reaction. A crafty glint appeared in violet depths and he swallowed hard, knowing that she had thought of something devious.

"I suppose that explains the flower petal on your right cheek the other night. If memory serves, it was still there the next morning." She grinned at him, the curve of her lips filled with mischief.

"What petal? I didn't have a petal on my cheek," he denied although dread was filling him.

"Not this one, Strawberry," she said, patting his face gently. "The other one," Rukia explained, her grin getting bigger.

Understanding dawned and he yelled in indignation. "Why you little…! Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded and began chasing her through the throng of people. Her laughter floated back to him on the icy air and he cherished it, even as he vowed to silence her.

* * *

The people around them could have been angry at the sight of two young lovers running through such a crowd but on this night they simply shook their heads, smiling fondly at the two and recalling their own memories of times past with people they had loved or still did. It was things like this that made them remember the good in life and so even if it disrupted the sale of goods or made others rush out of the way less they be pushed, it was all right for the moment. The tall orange haired boy and the short, dark haired girl were clearly a match made by the gods and they would never think of getting in the way of something Fate had brought together.

* * *

Ichigo's chase ended at the line to the Ferris wheel and he grabbed a hold of a laughing Rukia, pulling her to his side and giving her a quick kiss when he thought no one was looking. He could feel his friends' reiatsus nearby and knew that they were either already in line or would be momentarily. Looking up he caught Ishida's knowing gaze and Chad's smiling eyes. Orihime stood in between them, her lips showing her own smile even though her cheeks were red from the cold. On the other side of Chad was someone from one of his music classes but for the life of him (or the afterlife for that matter) the daiko couldn't remember the girl's name. Even she seemed pleased at their small "battle" and chuckled at the two.

"It seems Kuchiki-san is the winner, Kurosaki-san."

"She often is," Ishida commented before laughing out right.

"Uryuu!" Orihime scolded, but privately thought the same.

Chad kept his thoughts to himself although he was in agreement with the others. Ichigo might turn out the loser in most of their fights but the larger man knew the royal didn't really care. "Ichigo, the line," he said finally, letting his friend know that it had moved up.

"Ah, thanks," Ichigo said, moving to the booth to buy the tickets before getting into position to ride the wheel. Glancing at his watch he noticed that they had lucked out. While they might not get to be at the very top by the time the fireworks went off, they would still get a good view.

"Will we be stuck at the top to see the fireworks?" Rukia asked.

"Not at the apex maybe but pretty high up. Should be a good place to see them, though. They might even stop it for the display." He shrugged, lightly pushing her onto the gondola. Pulling her down into his arms, the Shinigami daiko began kissing her. "Does it really matter?" he asked as they continued to rise higher into the sky.

"No," she admitted and gave herself up to the feeling of his kiss. They wouldn't have long on this ride that made it seem like they were in their own little world. The lights from the city twinkled below and she had the privilege to see it in her beloved's arms.

"Does it ever make you scared?" he asked suddenly, catching sight of what she had. "We're responsible for their lives. Or at least their souls."

"No, not in the way you mean." Leaning against him, she nuzzled her cheek against his chest. "Sometimes I'm afraid that there will be another Aizen and that he'll win this time. That you'll die fighting for the rest of us. That's what scares me. As for protecting all of those lives down there, I know that we can. It's not just you and I but all of our friends too. I believe in you and the others, and I know you all believe in me."

"Of course. I can't promise that I'll never die, Rukia. What I can promise is that I will never leave you. Even if I am dead, I will always be in your heart, in your soul. This I swear to you on my own soul."

"And I in yours," she whispered, surprised when the gondola jerked and threw her off balance as she tried to give him a reassuring kiss. "Why did we stop?"

"Looks like the show's about to start," he answered, clearing his throat. Tightening his hold on her, he shifted them so that they could see the brilliant colors beginning to brighten the sky. He heard the breath catch in her throat and bent to kiss the curve of her neck where it peeked through her kimono.

Maybe he couldn't give her gold and jewels at the moment and probably never would beyond the ring that had been his mother's for the rest of his mortal life. He had thought long and hard about his chosen path in life and had come to the startling realization that he _wanted_ to take over his father's practice. The clinic was needed and if he didn't take it over, his father would eventually have to close it. There was only just so long he could remain in the World of the Living without giving his true identity away.

"Ichigo, what are you thinking about?" Rukia whispered, sensing a shift in his mood.

"The future. I might be a royal in the Soul Society, but I'm just a human here. I'm going to take over the clinic for the rest of my mortal life. I won't be able to treat you like a queen until we're crowned."

"I don't need fancy clothes or jewelry, Ichigo. I can have those things now, thanks to Nii-sama and I do have some. They never made me happy. _You_ make me happy. I would like nothing more than to come home to that small house after missions away and spend the next seventy years in your arms."

"Done," he stated. "I won't even make you sleep in my closet."

Delighted laughter rang out in the small space as two souls intertwined by fate and love watched colors dance in a New Year's sky. Silently they made their own resolutions, neither telling the other what would later be written down on slips of paper at the nearby shrine.

_I will find new ways to show her how much she means to me and I will __**always**__ protect her._

_I will find new ways to show him how much he means to me and I will __**always**__ protect him._

It wouldn't be until decades later that they found out that they had made the exact same resolution.

* * *

_A/N: The meaning of the governess' name is as follows: __**Kuniye**__ (protection of the country) and __**Hogo-sha**__ (guardian). In case anyone is panicking because this chapter ended like the story is finished, there is an epilogue to follow that will give some clues as to what will be in the sequel. Yes, I finally decided to write one._


	80. Epilogue

_A/N: A baker's dozen to thank for reviews: __**megasayangoku**__, __**mermaidangel23**__, __**darklover**__, __**dragonlord1337**__, __**shie0917**__, __**curio cherry**__, __**Lalaith Quetzalli**__, __**Azraelean**__, __**Dragon and Sword Master**__, __**Sashu**__, __**okami11235**__, __**Iceflame55**__, and __**Shiso no Kitsune**__. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. This is a bit of a cliff hanger but it does lead into an as yet unnamed (and unwritten) sequel so you can hold back the flames. Honestly, I'm not going to leave you dangling for long. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

_Saying I Will_

_Epilogue_

A year after Rukia returned to him, Ichigo still couldn't believe how much had changed. His powers, fully restored, were never taken for granted and he continued to train to strengthen them. Zangetsu had seen fit to teach him a new attack, figuring that if he had another under his belt, he would never have to use Mugetsu ever again. Hichigo was as annoying as ever, attempting to take over his body at least once a month and being squarely defeated each time.

It didn't bother the orange haired royal much anymore, using the experience to hone his techniques while Rukia was away in the Soul Society with her own duties. Having attained her bankai and released from her brother's objections, the petite Shinigami was given the unenviable position as lieutenant of her squad. While she had been unsure of her ability to take her mentor's place, others were just glad there was now someone between the third seats and their captain.

Being of the rank of fukutaicho might have put her in the way of more dangerous missions but as far as Ichigo could see, having to put up with Kiyone and Sentarou everyday put her in far more peril than a Hollow hunt in the wilds of the Rukongai. The copious amounts of paperwork that seemed to magically grow on her desk every time he visited didn't help. When he managed to get away from his own duties and class work, she always seemed ready to tear her hair out because the two adjuncts appeared to be driving her crazy.

After the first time he'd teased her about possibly going bald, he never did it again. He didn't want her to "share" her pain with him.

Standing at the top of Soukyoku Hill, Ichigo Kurosaki gazed out over the city that he would some day have the power to rule over. He knew that it wouldn't be easy and that some would protest but the daiko knew things had to change. Central Forty-Six had already complained loud and long about his desire to take control but in order to ensure that no one was ever executed unjustly, the laws and traditions could not stay as they were.

It was his desire that long before his sisters or his children ever set foot in the Seireitei there would be no reason for them to worry about how they'd attained their powers, if they ever did.

"I will swear on my soul," he whispered, remembering the vow he'd taken when he'd come to rescue Rukia from Aizen's plan. Turning, he smiled lightly as he caught sight of his friends from the Gotei Thirteen.

"You're really going to shake things up here, aren't you, Kurosaki?" Toushiro sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"It'd be boring otherwise," Ikkaku said, lifting his Zanpakutou onto his shoulder.

"Yay, Kenny will be able to have fun all the time!" Yachiru said from on top of her subordinate's head.

"Yeah, I guess I will, Toushiro," Ichigo answered, ignoring the young girl's statement. If he never fought Kenpachi again, it would be just fine with him. "And I expect as my friends, that you'll all help me."

He got several grins in return, reiatsus rising in a vow of their own.

"We will," they chorused.

"It's a promise," he returned.

The sun set on the group standing on a site that had seen many battles; the old hill now a place where a bright future was planned. There was much to be done before any of it could be accomplished but for once there was no need to rush. The future stretched out in brilliant line, no longer the circle Fate had made it.

A sword of power had broken the wheel that had once turned and there was no telling what would happen now.

* * *

A group rushed through the forest in the district of Kusajishi, led by a slender man of average height. They had just taken on a gang that had been plaguing the residents of a nearby settlement and hadn't wanted to wait around to find out if any more people were going to show up to avenge their comrades.

"Hey, Bull, look here," one member said, stopping to catch his breath. Pointing to a dense outcropping of tree roots, the man brought his leader's attention to the sight of a woman in ragged clothing curled up at the tree's base. There were several cuts on her body and her hair was dulled by at least several days of dirt and grease. When they tried to approach her, she flinched, letting them all know that she had been attacked.

"Komae, lend me your haori." Daiji Hirasago placed the clothing over the woman, trying to appear as harmless as possible. "You're safe now," he said softly, not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was.

"Where am I?" the female whispered, her chocolate eyes pleading with him for answers.

"You're in the Soul Society, ma'am. Have you just died?"

"No… Was eaten by a Hollow; a Shinigami purified it…" came the answer. "I found myself wandering and was attacked. I don't know how long ago that was. I'm sorry, but do you have anything to eat?"

The Bull of Kusajishi blinked and turned to the other male in his party. "Max, go find something for this nice woman. Ellie, take her to the nearby stream and get her washed up." Helping the woman to her feet, he tried another smile. "You're safe now. The Bull of Kusajishi won't let anything happen to you. May I ask your name?" The woman, who had started to follow Ellie, smiled softly, her eyes lighting up for the first time since she'd been attacked in the World of the Living.

"My name is Masaki Kurosaki."

Daiji watched the woman walk away, the name ringing a vague bell of some kind. "Huh, that name sounds familiar. Oh, well, it'll come to me in time, I guess."

The self-proclaimed Bull had no idea that he had just rescued the one woman everyone would soon be looking for.

* * *

_A/N: And that's the end of "__**Saying I Will**__." I hope you all enjoyed it and will stick around for the sequel. As I don't know what the name of it will be yet, those of you who want to read it will either have to put me on an "__**Author Alert**__," (if you haven't already) or keep checking my profile. As soon as I name it and have written the first chapter, I'll post it there for sure._


End file.
